Psychic Daughter
by Hitomi Zotz
Summary: When Team Rocket show up to Hoenn in search of psychic Hadyn Stone, Steven Stone makes the decision to flee with his sister to Johto in search of someone to train her and to give her a normal life but Team Rocket are never far behind. Summary in prologue.
1. Prologue Four Stone Walls

Four stone walls, two chains and darkness. For days it was all she knew, then after a time it was all she could remember. Somewhere there was a metal door, she knew that because occasionally it would open and in a man would come followed by his black and tan Houndour. The man would kick her and yell demands she often did not understand. Often he would babble about fire, and even show her demonstrations by getting his Houndour to use an attack called Fire Fang. The flames came close enough to singe her hair but she was never once frightened by them.

One day she gave the fire some thought as she sat alone, cross-legged in the small room, cold in the darkness. She wanted the warmth and the light; she had missed them both for too long now. She parted her hands and a small red flicker appeared between them, she looked at it calmly and watched as it grew bigger turning into an orange fireball. It was only a few minutes before the door was flung open and the one person she had seen in weeks, maybe months by now, burst into the room looking half-frenzied.

"At last," he murmured, his green eyes blazing with delight, "I knew you weren't a dud, I knew I saw you conjuring fire before I took you."

The fireball vanished when she turned her gaze to him. Was this what he had been waiting for all this time? Why? Now what would happen?

He grinned at her though she could barely see it now that they had gone back to almost darkness.

The Houndour gave a low whine and she looked over at it with a mixture of caution and curiosity. 'I can conjure fire like you,' she thought to it, 'but why does he want that when you can do it?' Naturally there was no answer save another short whine.

The man looked at the Pokémon and then back to the girl. "Is there more you can do?" he wondered aloud. He walked up to her and kneeled down before her in the darkness. "You don't have to stay here," he told in a kind tone that seemed alien coming out of his lips, "you can have better if you do what I want. Show me more fire and I will take yours chain off."

That she wanted desperately, the chains had rubbed her wrists raw and bloody, they ached daily and kept her from sleeping properly. They caused her pain and confined her movement, without them things might be slightly more bearable in here. She parted her hands again and willed for the fire to come, anything to get her chains off. There was a flicker of a pale yellow spark and a quiet spurting as the fire struggled to come to life again. It was requiring too much energy from her, energy she did not have thanks to thirst and malnourishment. The man hardly ever fed her. 'Please,' she thought desperately, 'please come.'

At last a small fireball came to life, paler and smaller than the first but it was there nonetheless.

The man smiled and patted her dark, tangled hair. "Good girl." He unfastened his belt and took a ring of keys off it. "Houndour, Fire Fang," he commanded.

The Houndour obeyed immediately lighting up the room in a miniature inferno of crimson, amber and gold. The girl's fireball vanished in comparison to this and she relaxed as she enjoyed the fresh heat. In the light of the fire the man picked out the key he wanted and unlocked the cuffs from her wrists.

"See," he told her as his Houndour's attack faded away, "I keep my word. Now if you keep summoning this fire I'll treat you better. You will get more food and better accommodations," he told her.

Not that she was to know it but she had been in captivity for six months now, to her young mind it felt like longer and the things she had known before were beginning to fade from her memory because she could no longer bear to think of them in this place.

True to his word the man, who she had learned was called Troy MaKenzie, had released her from her pitiful cell, now she was kept in a living room almost like a pet. She spent her time seated on an expensive crimson, gold and sapphire blue rug, either eating food off the low, glass coffee table, conjuring fire in the fireplace or sleeping, curled up beside Troy's Houndour.

Troy was no longer the only person she saw, there were others who came and went, all of them wearing a uniform similar to the one he often donned. It was a dark grey uniform with a red R on the front of the tops, some people who came wore a paler grey version, they seemed to be lower down members, and then there were others who had a gold R instead of a red one but whether they were higher up or not the girl did not know. When they visited Troy would show her off to them and boast about how she would one day be the ultimate weapon of Team Rocket. He said her fire powers were just the start. His words made her afraid but she was too afraid to take action.

Too afraid until one Monday evening when Troy entered the living room with his Houndour looking smug like usual. 'Do you like him?' she wondered as she eyed the Houndour. The Houndour, a young male, had been her only friend in this horrible building.

'He is good to me,' she got an awkward but honest reply.

Her violet eyes widened in surprise before she could help it. 'You heard me!'

'I have always heard you,' came the calm answer.

Was this what Troy had meant when he had claimed her fire powers were just the start? She looked up at the grinning Troy with fear. If he were to find out what she could do now... 'Help me,' she begged the Houndour, 'help me get away. He is not good to me.'

'I know,' the Houndour admitted, 'but he is my master, how can I betray him?'

'Please,' she pleaded, 'he hurts me and if he learns what I can do now...I have nightmares about what he will make me do.'

The Houndour sat down. 'I cannot attack him but...if you help yourself first then I will guide you out of the building.'

'Really?'

The Houndour gave a small nod.

She stood up and Troy looked at her in shock, she never stood up when he was around, she was usually sitting on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to shield herself from his inevitable kicks and punches. She stretched her hands out and called out mentally to whoever or whatever might help her and give her the strength to use her gift for herself at last.

Troy realised what she was about to do and the flames exploded around him before he could stop her. Crimson, orange and golden fire filled the room rapidly, destroying the furniture and burning away at Troy's uniform and skin. The others had warned him to expect a rebellion from her but he had thought her far too scared to dare. He had thought wrong. "Houndour!" he cried out in pain. "Help me!" He crumbled to the ground screaming in pain as he grasped at his burning flesh.

'Run,' the Houndour ordered the girl before he grabbed his master by his collar and pulled him through the flames to the door.

She ran without a second thought, ignoring the flames that licked at her own flesh as she sprinted. Freedom. She burst through the door and down the hall and was confronted by two men in the paler grey uniforms. Instantly she threw two fireballs at them without hesitation and continued in her escape. 'This prison must burn,' she decided hatefully as she ran, throwing fireballs at whoever crossed her path. Pokémon and people alike burned as she confronted them. 'Burn, burn, burn,' she thought frenziedly.

She made it to the main doors with a pant, her body exhausted from running and racked with pain from her constant summoning of fire. Her body doubled over and she gave a yelp of pain.

Fire exploded the door outwards in a shower of splinters as the faithful Houndour joined her. 'You must keep going!' he ordered her.

"I can't," she rasped out, "I'm too tired."

'They will kill you if you do not,' he informed her frankly.

At those words she staggered upright and stumbled through the doorway where a group of alarmed Rockets were running about trying to get control of the chaos. Some of them were ordering their water Pokémon to go and face the fire whilst others phoned for aid. Had there always been so many people so close? She found it hard to believe she had become so accustomed to just Troy despite the visitors she had seen.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone had spotted her and started firing shots.

The Houndour leaped into action and bit the man's gun hand causing him to drop the weapon. 'RUN! RUN!' he ordered the girl.

"Manectric Thunderbolt!" a female commanded.

The girl halted as a blue and cream coloured canine confronted her with a snarl. She then gave a scream when it conjured several yellow bolts of electricity and struck her with them. Her body shook with the vibrations of the electricity and then collapsed when the attack ended. She was in agony! Her whole body twitched in spasms of pain as she lay there.

The Houndour gave a mournful howl and came running towards her. It glared at the Manectric with hateful brown eyes and began to glow. She watched through blurry eyes as the Houndour began to grow in size becoming taller and more slender. It gained an extra steel cuff around each of its legs and a steel crescent over its shoulder blades, followed by a steel oval on its chest with two smaller, darker ovals on it, next came a pair of impressive, curved, grey horns and a long, thin tail with an arrowhead shaped tip. "HOUNDOOM!" the Pokémon exclaimed defiantly as it raced for the Manectric.

Flames exploded everywhere as the Houndoom used its Flamethrower attack, nearly burning the Manectric to a crisp. 'Get up,' the canine Pokémon urged the girl.

Despite the pain she was in she managed to struggle up onto her knees and then onto her feet. "You evolved!" she exclaimed in surprise as she grasped its soft, dark fur.

'Climb on,' it told her, 'I am still small compared to some but you are small too, I will carry you as far as I can.'

She obeyed and once she was on its back, leaning forward and clinging to its neck for support it started to run. It used Faint Attack, three times to evade and strike out at several attacking Pokémon as it ran. It distracted them with a flick of its tail, a gesture with its head and a curious whine before smashing into them delivering a powerful blow.

A Raichu and a Jolteon tried to attack together but were blasted down by a smoke tinged Flamethrower that shot out of Houndoom's mouth in a torrent of mostly red flames. Up ahead were dark, towering pine trees that marked the boundary of Troy's land ending the garden. There were two metal gates but they were locked and heavily guarded by Rockets who had been alerted to the escape.

Houndoom sprinted to the trees, carrying them through them before springing over the rotting wooden fences that had been forgotten behind the trees. He gave a howl of triumph when he crashed down onto the dirt and ran off into the night carrying them to freedom.

He ran all night long, finally slowing with a heavy pant as the sun began to rise lightening the sky to shades of mauve, milky blue and warm pink. Weary, he collapsed on the soft earth, hidden amongst several trees. 'You must go on,' he told the girl, 'you are not safe yet. I cannot come with you though; I have to return to my master once I have rested.'

"But he will kill you for helping me!" she cried out as she clambered off him.

'No he won't, I saved him and he cares for me,' he told her in a strong conviction.

She shook her head in disagreement but gave no reply save for a tight hug. "Thank-you for everything," she said sincerely, "I would have been trapped there forever if not for you."

He gave her a gentle, rough tongued lick. 'It was the least I could do. Now go, you are still within tracking range. Use your gift to find Pokémon to help you.'

She nodded. "Goodbye." She turned and ran off through the trees mentally calling out to any wild Pokémon that might grant her aid. She was bloodied and bruised, all her muscles throbbed and her chest gave a sharp pain to match every breath she took but still she ran, determined not to be captured.

It was a quarter past six on a Monday morning in Mossdeep City and the sun had just started to rise blessing all of Mossdeep Island with its golden rays promising a good day. It was at exactly this time that Steven Stone was awakened from his peaceful slumber in his family's summer home by a strange sound at the door. He rose from his bed, reached for a red and white Poké Ball and headed to the door cautiously.

As he got closer the sound naturally grew louder but he could not figure out what it was. With the Poké Ball at the ready he lifted the gold key from the wooden table and unlocked the front door and quickly opened it. His eyes widened at the sight of a cream coloured, flaming maned Ponyta standing there looking up at him with intelligent black eyes. The Ponyta stepped to the left revealing an unconscious, bloodstained girl with wild, tangled, black hair and torn, plain, purple clothes.

The Ponyta gave a bray of satisfaction before turning around and cantering off back to the wild leaving the fourteen-year-old Steven to contemplate the unconscious girl with his calm ashen blue eyes. "Strange," he murmured before kneeling down to inspect her. He turned her over and found himself looking down at an almost grey, bony, bruised face, it was clear that the girl had been through the wars. He sighed and with some effort he picked her up and carried her into the house.

He placed her down on the living room couch, shut and relocked the door and then headed to his parents' room to wake them up and alert them to the new arrival. He banged their door loudly and yelled, "come quick!"

"What?" came his mother's tired query.

"Come quick!" Steven repeated eagerly.

His father opened the door wearing only a navy dressing gown and blinked out at him sleepily. "Steven what's the meaning of this?"

"There was a girl unconscious outside," Steven blurted out, "a Ponyta brought her here."

"What?" his father exclaimed, too tired to take in the strange news.

"This way," Steven said with a hint of impatience before turning round and leading his father to the front of the house where the living room was. His father followed at a slower pace, yawning as he did and wondering if his son was playing a prank of some sort though it wouldn't be in character.

"There." Steven halted in the middle of the living room and pointed to the unconscious, pasty skinned girl lying on the sofa.

"Good grief!" his father cried out in alarm. "Where did she come from? Does she need a hospital?"

Steven shrugged. "She was on the doorstep with a wild Ponyta, it woke me up, it was hitting the door with its hoof and then when I arrived it left soon after."

"A wild Ponyta," his father repeated in disbelief as he came forward to look at the girl. The worst of her wounds seemed to be healing fine on their own and none of them were deep or life threatening. She probably did not need a hospital but she did need some medical care. "I'll get the medic kit from the bathroom, you wake her up," Mr. Stone instructed his son.

Steven glanced back at his father with some reproach; the last thing he wanted was to deal with a confused and probably frightened girl who had just woken up in a strange place to strange people. His father had already turned his back however and was heading to the bathroom. He met Mrs. Stone in the corridor who had wrapped herself up in a silk, pink dressing gown. "It's true," he informed her, "there is a girl in there."

Mrs. Stone blinked in surprise and continued to the living room where Steven was knelt before an unconscious child on the couch. Steven shook her with some mild force. "Hey, wake up," he muttered.

"Houndoom," she mumbled, "Houndoom be safe."

"Houndoom?" Steven queried aloud as he stared down at her incredulously. He shook her again but she said no more and did not awake.

They waited a week for the girl to properly awake, during those seven days she tossed and turned seemingly caught up in a fever though she had no temperature. She half came to a few times but never really seemed aware of the Stone family or her surroundings. Mr. Stone successfully got a hot brew down her throat to give her some nutrients and Mrs. Stone was able to bathe and dress some of her wounds. They contemplated taking her to a hospital but Steven protested, he just did not feel it was right, always wondering why she had not ended up at one in the first place. He believed she had come to their house for a reason and he was determined to find out why.

At the end of the week Mr. Stone had to leave to return to his business as President of the Devon Corporation in their home city Rustboro City. Though reluctant to see his father go back to business Steven was happy to have an excuse to stay in Mossdeep City, it was here that some rare stones had been discovered and Steven's greatest hobby was his growing rock collection. It was an interest inherited from his father who also collected rare rocks and stones.

It was as the sun was setting on a Monday evening that the girl properly stirred. Steven was seated on the floor near the couch studying a lime, yellow tinged Shiny Stone with interest. It was one of the many stones that had been discovered that had evolution powers.

"Fire..." Steven perked up at the croaked voice and turned his attention to the girl. "Fire..." Her violet eyes blinked open.

Steven moved over to her, remaining on his knees as he looked down at her. "Who are you?" he asked, hoping to get the truth whilst she was still half-asleep.

She looked up at the stranger wearily and retorted, "I forget."

Steven frowned at this wondering if she was still caught up in a dream. "Where did you come from?" he decided to try a different question.

"A bad house, it was a prison." She seemed to snap into consciousness at this and sat up quickly, nearly head butting Steven as she did; thankfully he managed to jerk back in time. She looked at him in alarm and demanded, "where am I? Who are you?" Her head cocked left and right and her eyes rolled about frantically as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Woah," Steven waved his hands in an attempt to calm her down, "you are the one who came here kid."

"I did?" She touched her head with her bandaged left hand as she struggled to remember whilst taking in the fact that someone had bothered to tend to her wounds.

Steven nodded though she was not looking at him but instead was staring down at her lap. "You arrived a week ago, unconscious on the doorstep with a wild Ponyta, it got my attention and then left, obviously, for one reason or another, it was trying to help you."

The mention of a Ponyta brought back some memories, yes she vaguely remembered one answering her call and carrying her, carrying her where? "Where am I?" she repeated.

"In my family's summer house in Mossdeep City."

"Mossdeep City?" she questioned curiously as she looked up at him at last. "I've never heard of it..."

Steven frowned harder, most people in Hoenn had heard of Mossdeep City, was it possible she was not even from the large region but if so how had she come here? Hoenn was a collection of a large island and several small ones, perhaps she had come from Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh or Isshu. "It's in the Hoenn Region," Steven informed her.

"Hoenn..." She shook her head.

"Which region are you from?" Steven pried.

"Johto? Kanto?" She made their names a question making it clear that she did not know.

'She must be suffering from amnesia,' Steven told himself, 'which is going to make it a hundred times harder to get her home.' "What do you remember?" he queried, keeping his frustration from his voice.

"I was in a dark room for a long time," she confessed softly, "chained up all by myself then after a while I brought fire to the room and he let me out but it was only to another prison really. He hurt me, he kicked and beat me if I didn't do what he wanted...sometimes he used a knife or burned me with other fire." She shuddered at those memories. "He was expecting more from me, he was going to use me for something terrible."

Steven was touched by the worry in her voice and could not help but feel sympathy for the poor girl but her story remained vague and puzzling, which only frustrated him further. "Who was he?" he asked calmly.

She looked him square in the eye and determined that she could trust this man though she did not know how she could know something like that; he had not even given his name to her. "Troy MaKenzie."

Steven shook his head. "Never heard of him." He then realised his failure to introduce himself. "I'm Steven Stone by the way." He held out a hand and the girl accepted it.

"He'll be after me," she realised as she pulled her hand back. Her violet eyes began to fill with fear again. "He will hunt me down after what I did, they all will. I have to go, I've been here too long, I could have endangered you." She pushed Steven back and stood up but before she could go anywhere he stood up and rested his hands on her skinny shoulders holding her firmly in place.

"Woah just a second here, who are they? What did you do and why would they hunt you down?"

"Team Rocket, that's what they called themselves," she said as visions of that horrid R, sometimes crimson, sometimes gold, filled her head, "they will be after me because of what they think I can do for them and because..." She bit her lip wondering if she should confess more or if she had already confessed too much.

Steven filled with apprehension at the mention of Team Rocket, now them he had heard off and though he guessed at her trust issues he knew that he had to get her to confess what she remembered. If Team Rocket really were looking for her it would be important to know everything. "I'm a good guy," he assured her though he felt less like one as he began to regret opening the door to her, "you can trust me."

"I can...I can create fire," she confessed, "it's why he took me, why he locked me up. He wanted my fire gift and more, wanted to use it to do evil things for Team Rocket. I couldn't let him use me like that," tears filled her eyes as she continued her confession, "so I burned down his house and I burned him and I burned others."

Steven's grey blue eyes widened at this, now this was too much to take in. A girl who could conjure fire? Well he had heard of psychics and conjurers before but still... She looked so young and frail it was hard to imagine her doing anything as destructive as burning down a house or being capable enough to call up flames from nothing. "And then you escaped," he guessed quietly, finding his tongue again as he dealt with his shock.

She nodded as the tears escaped and tumbled down her cheeks into two thin, winding streams. "I burned them all, everyone who tried to stop me- Pokémon and people, they will never rest until they make me pay for that."

"Maybe not," Steven agreed darkly. He considered casting her out and forgetting he had ever met her but she looked so upset and pathetic that he knew he could not do it. She had suffered enough at the Rockets' hands and he knew he could not risk letting her be captured by them again, especially if she was telling the truth and she had burned down one of their houses and potentially murdered and permanently burned several of them.

"I'll go," she babbled, "I'll go away now and leave you and I'm sorry I came here, I'm sorry if I put you in danger, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be here! I didn't-"

Steven gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze cutting her off. "You won't be going away," he told her with a consoling smile as she looked up at him with a faint hope, "I won't allow it and neither will my parents. You are here now and we will all take care of you."

She shook her head. "No, no you can't, it's too risky, they'll find me again and they'll-"

"It doesn't matter," he stated firmly, "you came here for a reason, you came here for sanctuary and we will give it to you. They have done enough damage to you; I won't let them hurt you again."

She sniffled. "Why? You don't know me."

Steven grinned. "It's what good people do and I'll get to know you."

"They are strong," she told him, "they have a lot of weapons and Pokémon, powerful Pokémon."

"It doesn't matter," he repeated, "I will protect you." Even Steven could not be sure why he made this offer when it would be safer to let her run away and deny ever knowing her. What she had done the Rockets would not forget and if they did ever find her they would no doubt look to hurt anyone who had aided her but Steven just could not will himself to let her run. It was inhumane and against everything he believed in.

"Promise?" she asked quietly.

Steven nodded. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 1 Fiery Torment

I So it's my first Pokémon fanfic, which I hope you all enjoy. Pokémon and its characters and franchise do not belong to me, sadly. This story is about Hadyn Stone, a young girl who shows up on the doorstep of Steven Stone and his family suffering from partial amnesia. She admits to Steven that she has the ability to summon fire and was a prisoner of Team Rocket because of this as they hoped to exploit her gift.

Ten years on Team Rocket have not given up in the pursuit of Hadyn whose powers are struggling to develop thanks to her reluctance to use them. Steven must protect her as he has promised to and so with help he strives to keep her safe from Team Rocket though anger, grief and guilt all make him wonder if it would be easier to just abandon her.

That's the summary so far, hope it sounds good! I plan to have this fanfic feature many familiar Pokémon characters and to show a realism the cartoon could not because obviously no one wants kids to be exposed to violence and bad language lol. Come on though, Pokémon are fearsome animals and Team Rocket are a powerful gang organisation there's bound to be bloodshed and casualties. /I

Twenty-year-old Hadyn Stone awoke with a start, nuzzled to consciousness by her male Growlithe Fido who gave a concerned whine. 'You shouted again. Bad dreams,' his broken worded concerns entered her mind, each word hitting her in a harsh, high pitched manner. It was hard to describe how she heard Pokémon's thoughts, for one it was not like hearing someone talk aloud and two it was not all Pokémon she could hear just some at random and some she heard clearer than others. Fido for example she never heard complete sentences from, often it was a jumble of words, sometimes they were not even words just a rush of emotions that almost winded her they were so loud, clanging in her head like brass bells.

She touched her forehead with two fingers and sat up with a groan. "What time is it?" she mumbled wearily as she looked to the Noctowl shaped clock hanging on her wall, the pupils in its wide eyes moving left and right counting out the seconds. The dial on its belly told her that it was a quarter past one in the morning. She gave another groan at this realisation and Fido gave her arm a concerned lick.

Two weeks and three days now her sleep had been ruined by nightmares, every night now she had only gotten a maximum of four hours sleep. She was never able to go back to sleep after them, they clung to her too tightly like a second skin, making her feel that she was still there. Even now she could smell the smoke, feel the heat, hear the screams and taste the ash mixed with blood. They were a mixture of memories and something dark conjured by her mind, memories of that night when she had burned down Troy's home and visions of a new fire, a new darkness for her to be caught in. She was beginning to wonder if the almost unseen rare Pokémon Darkrai was causing her these endless nightmares. 'Well if that's the case maybe Cresselia can come spare me,' she thought wearily as she lay back down again though she knew there was no point, though she was exhausted sleep would not come back to her now.

Fido gave Hadyn another affectionate lick. 'Bad dreams. Hurt your mind.'

She turned to her beloved Pokémon and gave him a grateful smile. "I'm alright," she assured him. Growlithe had been hers since she was eleven, her very first Pokémon he had been a gift from her adoptive brother Steven who had worn him down in battle with one of his own Pokémon but had let Hadyn throw the Great Ball that would ensure Growlithe would be hers. Just two days ago Steven had given her a Fire Stone in honour of her twentieth birthday; with it she could evolve Fido into an Arcanine if she wished.

Hadyn looked to her wooden stack of drawers that sat to the left of her door, on top of them her yellow and orange tinged Fire Stone glowed faintly, offering a deeper glow than the lamp that stood by her bed on a thin, gold stem. At twenty years of age it seemed foolish to still have a night light but after the trauma of being trapped in the dark for months ten years ago Hadyn had never been able to be in complete darkness, she had a fear and a respect for it. She turned her attention back to Fido and asked, "do you want to evolve?" It was not the first time she had asked this and it would probably not be the last, Fido never seemed to give her a definitive answer.

'I don't know. Change scary,' came Fido's blunt response. Hadyn could sense the fear in his thoughts; it was sheer terror of the unknown, a fright of becoming something other than himself. Her smile saddened, she was touched deeply by his fright and it made her feel guilty for even asking. If he wanted to be a Growlithe forever then surely he could but then, Steven might be offended by her failure to use his gift.

Steven was an avid stone collector, it was his biggest passion and had been since he was about four, even now that he was Champion of Hoenn he still found time for his love of stone and rock collecting. That was why he had a house in Mossdeep City; the place where she had first met him in his parents' now sold summer home. Mossdeep Island was widely known for having many rare rocks and stones hidden in it. In particular there was recently discovered underwater trench that Steven believed would prove to contain some new stones. Thus Steven only viewed the stones as a gift, not a potential curse as Fido feared and he could surely only take it as a grievous insult if Hadyn were to refuse the use of the Fire Stone.

She sighed rolling her eyes up to her plain, cream ceiling and wished she were in Mossdeep right now, Mossdeep was usually sunny with calm winds, it was a beautiful island covered in numerous flowers and plants and Hadyn always felt at peace there, it was no wonder Steven had a house there. Here in Rustboro City there were so many people and buildings it was hard not to get lost, it was home to Mr. Stone's corporation giant Devon Corporation, a city for business and modern development. Hadyn liked it well enough but there were too many people, sometimes it was overwhelming.

Knowing that sleep wasn't coming she finally gave up on staring at the ceiling, got out of bed, went to her computer and turned it on. Unable to sleep for the past fortnight and three days Hadyn had instead spent her time reading up on Pokémon and also on Team Rocket, forever keeping an eye on the news and lesser credible articles in case she happened upon any mention of them being nearby or of Troy. It seemed silly to worry about them after a decade but Hadyn had never been able to shake her fear completely, Troy was still alive, she knew it and she doubted his rage had simmered down after ten years.

Hadyn remained glued to the computer screen until a grey dawn arrived just before six in the morning, now her eyes were sore and blurred and her muscles stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. Exhausted from a lack of sleep, she shut down the computer and crawled back into her bed just to rest her body since she could not rest her mind. Despite almost five hours of trekking through numerous, varied sites she had learned little about Team Rocket's whereabouts and nothing about Troy. There had been snippets about attacks throughout the world but nothing concrete. If they were nearby she did not know it.

Fido hopped onto the bed and curled up on top of her feet warming them nicely with his own body heat. He had been alert the entire time she had been on the computer but now it was time to rest again. Bad enough that Hadyn had gotten little sleep but worse was that Fido was suffering fatigue too thanks to her nightmares.

Hadyn lay in bed until half ten, trying to allow Fido as much rest as possible. At half eight she heard Mr. Stone rise, wash and depart and at ten she heard Mrs. Stone awaken. By now she should be in the kitchen making breakfast. Hungry and eager for a change of scenery, Hadyn climbed out of bed, selected a pair of denim jeans, an orange top and a beaded waistcoat from her drawers and took them and clean underwear to the bathroom where she hastily got ready.

Baggy eyed and pale she emerged from the bathroom with a yawn and began the slow descent to the kitchen downstairs followed by an also yawning Fido. There in the kitchen she was greeted to the sight of a smiling Mrs. Stone and the sounds of the radio playing some merry tune, bacon sizzling and eggs frying.

"Morning," Mrs. Stone greeted in her typical cheery voice.

"Morning," Hadyn answered with a forced smile as she sat down on a glass and metal chair before a fancy glass table, which already had two glasses of orange juice, a plate of butter and a full rack of freshly popped toast sitting on it.

Hadyn reached for a slice of toast and it was then that her world shattered.

Things did not happen like this, it was just against nature. Bright sunny mornings with freshly cooked breakfast and happy tunes playing from the radio did not turn into horror and violence so quickly. It just was not right, it was like a disjointed nightmare and yet here it was happening.

The windows shattered inwards sending glass everywhere and causing Mrs. Stone to fall to the floor in a crouch with a scream. Two Flareon followed through the broken windows soon after baring threatening fangs. Next the door was kicked in and a nasty looking Charmeleon entered, opened its mouth and unleashed a SmokeScreen attack filling the kitchen.

For a few seconds Hadyn was stunned but then she realised that was the whole point of the attack, to stun she and Mrs. Stone with chaos making them even more vulnerable. "Fido Take Down that Charmeleon!" she ordered as she ran through the smoke to where she knew Mrs. Stone was crouched and grabbed hold of her. "We need to get upstairs now!" she told her as she pulled her to where the kitchen door was, shielding her mouth with one hand as she did.

Fido obediently pounced upon the Charmeleon, crushing it with its body weight before turning round and hurrying after Hadyn as people began to storm into the house. "Remember only the girl needs to be alive!" a male's voice rang out.

They ran upstairs in a panic, Hadyn thinking about what their next move should be. They were under attack and they needed to escape, it was simple but how? Could they crawl out a window and drop below? She turned them to the direction of her room knowing that her double windows would open easily for them and were wide enough for them to climb through with ease. It was just as they neared her closed door that Mrs. Stone gave a scream as the thick, green vines of a Weepinbell wrapped around one of her legs and one of Fido's. Fido gave a howl of pain as he was yanked back with enough force to slam him into the wall.

Hadyn turned around and shot a fireball down at it without even properly thinking about it. Mrs. Stone's terrified blue eyes turned to shock when she saw the fireball striking the Weepinbell's large, yellow body. Steven had never told his parents about Hadyn's strange ability, he had told them that she had been a prisoner of Team Rocket but never why.

The Weepinbell gave a cry of agony and its vines snapped back into its body just as the two Flareon came to support it. "Fido Crunch!" Fido leaped down and bit down hard on one of the Flareon's torso's nearly snapping the Pokémon in two. Its blood began to spill out onto the wooden floor and its cry of pain echoed throughout the house.

Hadyn helped Mrs. Stone stand once more and whistled to Fido to return to them before the second Flareon could avenge its friend. Fido bounded up the stairs in three quick jumps, following them into Hadyn's room.

"Not so fast!" a woman hissed as she arrived after them with a male companion, obviously having burst into the house from somewhere upstairs.

Hadyn turned round but did not look; she just unleashed a fire attack from her palms before Fido could.

"Hydro Pump!"

Hadyn and Mrs. Stone both screamed as two powerful jets of water soaked the room and forced them and Fido to the floor, filling their mouths and noses to the brim causing them to choke out for air. In seconds Hadyn's room was soaked and half destroyed, her chest of drawers, bookshelf, lamp and wardrobe all knocked over and their contents spilled to the ground.

When the attack stopped Hadyn found herself drenched, coughing and far from able to summon any fire. Fido was unfortunately in a similar state. At the edge of the room a grinning blue Golduck stood with a bulky, red spiked, blue Feraligatr. Hadyn coughed up a mouthful of water and wondered how they had known to expect a fire attack. Her blurred eyes turned to the people in the doorway and glimpsed dark grey uniforms with a red R on the tops. 'That's how they knew,' she thought fearfully as she pushed herself up to her knees with a groan.

She looked to Fido and her violet eyes filled with pain and anger at the sight of his wounded bedraggled state.

"Feraligatr Slash!" the woman ordered, pointing at Fido with one finger.

The Feraligatr pounced with an angry cry, slashing through Fido's soft, striped fur with its long claws drawing blood.

"No!" Hadyn protested as she looked on with horror.

"Again!" the woman commanded.

The Feraligatr obeyed with no hesitation drawing a fresh cry of pain from Fido.

This was a disaster; they were outnumbered both by people and Pokémon and trapped in Hadyn's room with no defence! 'They'll take me back,' she thought in horror, 'they'll take me back and torture me until I work for them!' She shuddered and looked around the room desperately for something to help. A red and yellow glint caught her eye and she spotted the Fire Stone sticking out from a pile of her soggy clothes. 'If Fido evolves he might be powerful enough to save us!' she thought desperately. 'Fido I'm sorry to force this on you when you are so afraid to evolve but we need you to!' She dove for the clothes pile, yanked out the stone and threw it at her Growlithe.

'I understand,' he thought back to her weakly. 'I will evolve.' He opened his mouth and caught the Fire Stone in his mouth.

When the Growlithe began to glow the Feraligatr backed off in surprise and the Rockets' faces curdled in rage as they realised what had been thrown to the Growlithe. "Bitch!" the female Rocket snarled at Hadyn. "Feraligatr Slash her!"

The Feraligatr turned to her with a growl and ran towards her. Hadyn looked at it with a grim smile as she braced herself for the blow. Before the claws could quite sink in however something grabbed the Feraligatr and threw it into the wall. Hadyn gave a cry of joy when she realised it was an Arcanine, her Arcanine. "Fido you did it! You evolved!" She stood up and turned to the Rockets triumphantly as Fido gave a fearsome bark in response. Now he was a huge beast, towering over Hadyn with a shaggy cream mane that almost hid his face from view. "Fido Thunder Fang!" she ordered.

Fido opened his mouth and yellow sparks danced between his teeth as he went for the Feraligatr first, biting into its blue flesh and sending yellow bolts of electricity dancing through its body causing it to twitch frantically.

"Golduck Hydro Pump!"

"Dragon Rage!"

"Slam!"

Even for an Arcanine these attacks were too many. Water exploded through the room again striking Hadyn, Mrs. Stone and Fido before they could shield themselves. Next came a torrent of blue tinged yellow light that burned the flesh and slammed Fido into a wall and finally the forgotten Weepinbell slammed its body into Fido knocking him out.

"Enough," the female Rocket snarled as she entered the room after this destruction. She took out a katakana that hung in a plain, black sheath from her black, leather belt and stabbed Mrs. Stone through the stomach with it before Hadyn could even blink.

Hadyn threw back her head and screamed as Mrs. Stone gave a gargled yell of pain as blood bubbled up to her lips and leaked out from the wound as the Rocket yanked the sword out. Fire began to swirl around Hadyn but before it could do any damage the Golduck sprayed her with Aqua Jet spurting out the flames. Hadyn spat out another mouthful of water, sucked in a breath and gave the Rocket a venomous look taking in her appearance. She was tall, slender and sickeningly beautiful with long, golden hair tied into two lengthy pigtails, small, brown eyes and triangular, pink earrings. Her face was filled with arrogance and a lack of regret as she sheathed her sword again, not even bothering to wipe off the blood.

"You will be coming with us now," she informed Hadyn coolly, ignorant to Mrs. Stone's death moans.

A beam of burning, red tinged light smashed through the roof before the woman could make for Hadyn. It was wide enough to burn the nearby Golduck sending it into unconsciousness. The woman and her male companion both gave yells of alarm but before they could react another beam smashed through the house widening the hole and sending the woman falling to the floor.

Though puzzled by the beam Hadyn took greater note of Golduck's unconsciousness and then took another look at the dying Mrs. Stone. 'My fault,' she thought grimly before a whirlwind of red and amber fire surrounded her and exploded outwards, instantly killing the Weepinbell and hurting even the Charmeleon who was used to fire.

"Wing Attack!" These were the last words Hadyn heard before she passed out from the exertion of her fire whirlwind.

It was dark and raining when Steven Stone entered Rustboro Hospital and numbly asked the location of Hadyn's room. The young, bright faced receptionist answered him with a look of pity and immediately offered her condolences after. Naturally it had been all over the news- Woman Brutally Murdered In Own Home By Rockets, Insult to Injury As Rockets Murder Woman and Destroy Family House, Girl Sole Survivor of Rockets Attack But No Home To Return To. Those were the headlines offered on the television and radio, the kind of headlines that would appear on all the newspaper covers tomorrow.

Steven began a slow ascent up to the second floor, walking hunched over with his arms limp by his side. He paused once to glance to his left out the window as the smoky grey clouds and drizzly air, at least the weather was fitting enough. He could not even think about his mother at the moment, it was just too much, for now he would concentrate on Hadyn and then maybe he would give into his grief.

'Was it Hadyn they were after?' he wondered bitterly as he arrived at a grey door with a top tinted window numbered 232, it was her room. He knocked the door and opened it. When he looked in and spotted his sister lying in the bed curled up in a foetal position, her body tightly hunched together and her dark, singed hair hiding most of her face he felt rage. 'They wanted her, mum died because of her. I should have never taken her in...' He sighed to himself and scorned his anger, he had known the risks, she had warned him back then after all and tried to leave, it was unfair to blame her just because the risks had come true after all.

Steven's pallid blue grey eyes flickered over to the other person in the room who was sitting in a chair trying to be inconspicuous despite his flaming red hair and black and red cloak. "Thank-you," Steven said to the man quietly.

The man shook his head. "I wish I had been there sooner."

The man was Lance, Champion of Johto's Elite Four, formerly a member of Kanto's Elite Four; he was the one who had arrived in time to save Hadyn just by chance. Lance had been planning on visiting Steven and had decided to call at his parents' house first because he had been closer to it than Steven's own home it was just sheer luck that he had arrived during Team Rocket's attack.

Steven stepped into the room at last and closed the door behind him. He returned his gaze to Hadyn, was she asleep or awake? It was impossible to tell from his position. "How is she?" he asked, almost in a whisper, afraid to disturb her. 'I cannot blame her,' he told himself, 'she could never have known they would find her after ten years.'

"Your father was here a few minutes ago," Lance answered bluntly, "he said she was to blame. He said she had brought Team Rocket upon them and was a curse to your family." He looked at Steven with intelligent brown eyes, curious about what Mr. Stone had meant.

Steven frowned, he knew his father had not really meant what he had said, he was just blinded by anger and grief and Hadyn was an easy target. 'I was just as quick to blame her myself,' he admitted to himself, 'but it's not her fault. If she had known they had found her she would have run.' "Is that all he said?" Steven queried stiffly.

"Well," Lance looked like he was trying hard to be tactful, "he used a large amount of profanity, said she had effectively murdered his wife and that she was no longer a member of your family." He gave Steven a cool stare, wondering who exactly Hadyn was. Lance and Steven had been good friends ever since Steven had risen to the ranks of Champion but, as Lance was now learning, apparently he was not a good enough friend for Steven to confide completely in. Up until now as far as he had been aware Hadyn Stone was the adoptive sister of Steven, found abandoned on the doorstep of their summer home suffering from amnesia. Strictly speaking this was all true but as was now evident there was more to the story.

Steven knew Lance wanted to hear the truth but Steven was unsure about dredging it all up now, his mind was already exhausted with dealing with what had happened. His beloved mother was dead, murdered by a sword to the stomach when she had stood defenceless in her own home. Now his father had made things worse but putting the blame on his sister and casting her out of the family. His sister who Team Rocket had found after ten years and had assured themselves was alive and still capable of fire power. The accounts of his house being burnt down and a villainous Weepinbell's charred corpse being found confirmed as much. He had considered maybe the newly evolved Fido had been responsible but he doubted it.

'She's not safe here,' Steven realised coldly as he walked towards her bedside eager to see what state she was in. He gave Lance a quick look before halting by her bedside. The dragon master's presence was probably the only thing that had stopped an abduction. Did Lance know this? Was it why he was still here with her?

She was awake. Steven realised it immediately despite her closed eyes and motionless body. She was too tense to be blissfully asleep. "Hadyn," he addressed her softly, reaching out a hand to stroke her coarse hair. He found it brittle beneath his fingertips thanks to combined water and fire damage.

Hadyn opened her violet eyes but refused to look up at Steven, far too ashamed to dare. "It's my fault," she murmured, "it's all my fault; I damned your whole family. I brought death into your home. I knew..." She swallowed back a sob. "I knew they would find me one day and hurt whoever was with me, I knew it but I still stayed with you. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she babbled on. "I know I cannot be forgiven, I don't deserve it. She's dead because of me, I cursed you..." Another sob was swallowed heavily. "I may as well have stabbed her myself."

Steven kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her and he gave her a sad smile. "Hadyn, it's not your fault," he told her firmly. "I knew the risks, we all did, you were clear about that when we met you and we chose to take them. You could not have known that they would find you or that they would..." He couldn't say it; he just couldn't say what they had done to his mother. This time Steven swallowed down a lump of pain and sorrow. "No one could have foreseen this."

Hadyn burst into quiet sobs, salty tears staining her bruised face. "I should have, I should have, I have a curse, it should have helped me," she rambled repetitively.

'A curse?' Lance's ears pricked up at that and he looked over at the girl in suspicion. 'What curse?'

Steven continued to stroke her hair in comfort. "Hadyn you don't have foresight and you can't expect to just because you can do other things. Look dad was just angry and lashing out at you but he didn't mean it, you're not to blame, I promise you." Promise you...Steven felt a chill run through him as he remembered when he had first said those words to her. He had promised to protect her, promised her that he would not let Team Rocket hurt her again. 'I failed,' he thought miserably.

"I'm cursed," she moaned, "and I spread my curse to your family."

"No," Steven argued as he looked down at her, wincing when he spotted that both her hands were in bandages. "Hadyn I'm the one who's sorry," he admitted, "I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you again and I failed but I won't again. I promised to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. The only ones to blame for this are Team Rocket, they put you through Hell ten years ago and now they're trying to do it to you again but we won't let them."

Hadyn shook her head but offered no verbal argument; instead she buried her head into her pillow and gave a couple of weak sobs. She was too tired to cry though having exhausted herself with loud sobs after Mr. Stone had called her a 'murderous bitch' and cast her from his family.

Steven stayed kneeling for twenty minutes, stroking Hadyn's hair until his hand tingled and his knees went numb. He stopped only when he was certain she had nodded off and then at last stood up and stretched out his sore legs.

"So what is this curse?" Lance demanded from his position in the corner.

Steven flopped down in a green couch in the opposing corner and looked over at his friend wondering if it was time to confess all. With Team Rocket after Hadyn Steven could do with all the help he could get to protect her. "She's a psychic," he answered quietly, "when she arrived at our house she said she could summon fire and that Team Rocket had had her as a prisoner because of this. They wanted to exploit her. She escaped them though by burning down the house she was kept in and flaming a few of her captors as well."

"All this hassle for a fire conjurer," Lance muttered scornfully in disbelief, "when they are plenty of poor fire Pokémon they could enslave instead."

"I think she can do more," Steven confessed, "and I expect Team Rocket thought as much as well."

"More like what?"

Steven shrugged. "If anything new has developed she isn't sharing, probably too afraid of the consequences." He looked over at her and sighed. "She has always viewed it as a curse and with good reason, given it's why Team Rocket took her prisoner and have been hunting her ever since it would seem. She hasn't used her fire powers in ten years; it's probable that her powers won't grow without guidance."

"Mmm." Lance thought of one psychic he knew well- Agatha of the former Kanto Elite Four, now there was formidable and scary old lady. Agatha's speciality was mind control, something she was disturbingly good at. She was both a powerful Pokémon user and psychic but somehow Lance could not see her as much of a role model. "So what are you going to do?" he queried his friend.

"Take her away from here," Steven answered bluntly, "it's no longer safe."

"And go where?" Lance pressed for information.

"Ever Grande City, until my mother's funeral has been sorted," Steven informed him stiffly, "and then maybe we'll find a psychic to train her."

"Do you know any?" Lance queried.

"Phoebe," Steven mentioned a member of his Elite Four, "but she only seems capable of talking to ghost Pokémon and ghosts in general, though I've never seen them and there are the twins Tate and Liza, they're Gym Leaders in Mossdeep but they're too young, I couldn't risk them, and they're inexperienced. I don't know what powers Hadyn may develop but she needs someone experienced to help with it, someone who's not afraid to be put at risk from a Team Rocket attack."

Lance nodded in agreement. "Makes sense though it could be a waste if she is just a fire user or a risk if she's not and she develops into something more powerful, Team Rocket would use all their power to get hold of her then."

"True," Steven acknowledged, "but if she is going to a powerful psychic I would rather she had control than her powers developing with none then everyone could be at risk."

Lance stood up. "Well I should go but know that you have my sympathy and also my support with whatever you decide to do. Team Rocket has no right to torment someone like this." He fixed his cloak around himself and gave Hadyn a fleeting glance. "Tell her when she wakes up that I hope she gets well soon and that I'm with you in saying it wasn't her fault. Team Rocket are evil to the core and they are entirely to blame."

Steven gave Lance a thin smile of gratitude; though he was in debt to the man it was the best he could manage under the circumstances. "I will and thanks for everything Lance, I'm glad you saved my sister."

"Even if I couldn't save your mother," Lance responded with a degree of bitterness laced in his voice.

"It's not your fault either," Steven assured him. It touched him to see how the events affected his friend so deeply, stirring him to depression when he had hardly known Mrs. Stone and compassion for Hadyn when he had only just met her. Still, Steven welcomed the day would he would see Lance's smiles again, that would be more of a comfort.

Lance exited the room quietly and Steven returned his attention to Hadyn though he briefly wondered about Fido. The Arcanine was in the Pokémon Centre currently receiving the best treatment possible, he would heal up with no problems, which was good news. Though it was necessary for him to be there Steven did not like it, he feared the Arcanine being stolen by Team Rocket. 'They're still in the city,' he thought darkly, 'I know it. They probably have this hospital under surveillance.' His right hand gripped one of his Poké balls tightly as he thought about a potential attack. 'I hope they come,' he thought angrily, 'and face the wrath of Hoenn's Champion.'


	3. Chapter 2 Dangers of the Dead

Ecruteak City was probably a lovely place to spend time in; it was old-fashioned with a rich history, and it showed off numerous, inviting houses made of wood, paper, tiles and thatch, some offering small but beautiful gardens. If Hadyn wasn't running through it in the dead of the night, chilled by an autumn air and exhausted from running she might have appreciated the beauty and culture of the place. As it was now was not the time for sight-seeing, even if she had only just arrived here.

She gritted her teeth as she ran, her hands itching to grab the red and white Poké Ball hanging in a specially designed grey belt around her waist but she could not, summoning Fido would only draw attention to herself and Steven had made her promise to be subtle and to flee before fighting. Steven had only distracted so many with his Steel Pokémon however and Hadyn knew that it would only be a matter of time before the others caught up to her and forced her into battle.

She ran through the night, glancing about for somewhere to hide. All the buildings looked the same under the moonlight, some of them barred off with curtains and locks and others with naked windows showing dark empty rooms that were somehow even less inviting. Glancing into those places sent a chill through the twenty-year-old but she knew she could not afford to be picky; she was going to have to hide somewhere.

She heard the yells of two Rockets closing in and looked to a small building with two dying oil lamps placed outside on either side of the sliding wooden doors. If there were lights outside surely that meant it was open. Hearing the yells growing closer she swallowed hard and decided to take a chance, running to the doors.

The Rockets had found them in between Goldenrod City and Ecruteak City, wandering along a beaten path trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Steven had sensed them following and guessed they had been following since the outskirts of Goldenrod, too wary of the Pokémon Hoenn Champion to launch an outright attack. Steven had feared them meeting Rocket backups and had launched a surprise attack when they had neared Ecruteak City and dusk had descended. He had told Hadyn to run to the city whilst he distracted the Rockets and to find sanctuary there. In the city she could hide and find allies.

Hadyn pulled open a wooden door, slipped into the building and pulled the door shut behind her. She could still hear the Rockets' voices and immediately jumped over a black chain blocking an entrance to the nearest set of stairs and ran down them. Down there she was plunged into darkness and icy temperatures and she immediately regretted the choice as she stumbled off the stairs and hit something hard and smooth that seemed like ice and marble. It was so cold to the touch and had her instantly recoiling. She turned round to look back at the stairs for assurance that escape from this place was near but saw nothing. Her body instantly stilled in fear.

For a few minutes there was only a suffocating silence and a chill that should have had her shivering if her desperation not to be noticed by anything did not keep her statue like. Who knew what could be lurking down here in the shadows- wild Pokémon, more Rockets or something even worse?

Hadyn sucked in a breath and tried to get a hold of her senses. 'I need to calm down and find the stairs,' she told herself, 'and then I need to sneak up and make sure the Rockets have gone.' She sucked in another breath, told herself to wise up and then took a brave step forward.

A low humming shattered the silence like glass breaking and had her tensing up in terror. It was an unholy, quiet sound, something inhuman that came from behind her. Humming was not quite the word to describe it but she could think of no other, it was not musical, it was not human but whatever it was it had goose bumps dancing up her skin and her heart pounded so loudly she was certain the Rockets would find her.

When she turned her head round slowly to look at the source she immediately found herself wishing that the Rockets would appear for even they would be preferable to this horror. Before her a glowing, purple tinged shape was moving forward slowly and awkwardly like it had a lack of control over itself. Its jerky moments only served to fill her further fear and she only just held back a scream. Despite the purple glow it was still too dark to make out what the thing was, all she knew was that it was taller than her and getting closer.

Hadyn turned around and ran not caring in what direction; any direction away from the thing was fine. Suddenly something rough and wet snaked up the back of her neck and her whole body seemed to go rigid like her bones had turned into steel. As she fell to the floor, unable to move her limbs anymore Hadyn suddenly regretted screaming and drawing attention to herself. As she fell her head smacked against something metal, which seemed like the bars of a miniature fence and knocked her out for a few minutes, sending her into an oblivion of dancing red stars. It was as her consciousness faded that the purple glow cast a faint, eerie light over her, making unconsciousness suddenly preferable.

"Hello there." Hadyn winced when something banged her head twice forcing her to wearily open her eyes. "Unless you're looking to have a permanent rest you are in the wrong place."

Hadyn gave a moan of pain and pushed herself upright with both hands before touching the left side of her head with one to find out the source of the throbbing there. Her fingers came away with flakes of dried blood causing her to wince slightly. She pushed back some of her dishevelled dark hair trying to sort out what had happened as she dared to look up at the speaker.

A male in his early twenties was frowning down at her, illuminated by candlelight. He was a blond haired punk wearing a black, woolly jumper with the cuffs and collar of a deep purple shirt showing, baggy, pale grey trousers, a purple scarf with red flames patterning the ends and a gold pin to hold it in place, a matching purple headband to hold back some of his unruly hair and black boots with purple down the middle and red soles.

"You've only yourself to blame for that wound," he scolded her, "that's what graffitists get."

"Graffitists?" Suddenly Hadyn was too annoyed to be concerned with the throbbing in her skull and just whatever had happened. Being accused when she had blood on her head really was just adding insult to injury. "Excuse me?"

"You heard, you and those other punks, you always sneak in here in the dead of the night to desecrate the graves."

"Graves?" Hadyn swallowed hard and looked around her; there were rows and rows of Pokémon graves surrounding her. All of them had similar black tombstones with miniature, black, metal fences before them granting a small space for offerings. One of these fences was evidently what she had smacked her head upon.

The man nodded.

Hadyn glared up at him. "Look I don't know who you are but you have no right to be making accusations like that, in fact what you should be doing is helping me up, I'm clearly injured!"

The man gave a snort. "If you weren't graffiting what were you doing down here in the middle of the night?" he demanded, refusing to unfold his arms to help.

It came back to Hadyn and she gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered the purple glow in the dark, this place was far from safe. Had she seen a ghost? Despite the man's rudeness she was suddenly grateful for his presence and the candlelight coming from white candles hanging on the walls. "Hiding," she muttered, unwilling to give a stranger the entire truth.

"From who or what?" he queried unsurprisingly.

"Look, just who are you again?" Hadyn demanded in obvious annoyance.

At last he extended a hand down to her. "Morty, Ecruteak's Gym Leader."

Hadyn accepted the hand and a jolt immediately ran through her. This man was not just an average person, no his very flesh bubbled with a tingle she had never felt in anyone except herself. She looked at him with surprised violet eyes and found his own brown-purple eyes looking back in recognition. Just as she had sensed something about him he had sensed something about her.

"Psychic," he murmured as he yanked her to her feet.

She stumbled into him and felt an even stronger jolt of power as their bodies touched. It had her recoiling as her skin prickled with the spark of energy coming from him. "Maybe," she answered coolly. Gym Leader or not she could not be sure that he was to be trusted.

He gave her a cocky smile. "I know you are. Now that I've introduced myself, who are you?"

Hadyn considered a lie but it was doubtful that a Gym Leader would have any connection to Team Rocket surely, and he had helped her so far despite the accusations. "Hadyn Stone," she gave a truthful response.

Morty pondered the name for a moment but it did not seem to ring any bells with him. "Right, well let's get out of the Soul House Hadyn and leave these Pokémon at peace." He had to admit, if only to himself, she did not look like a graffitist, all she seemed like was a tired, injured, lost, young woman.

Hadyn nodded, anxious to leave the creepy place and she did not resist when Morty pulled her upstairs. It was only they arrived back upstairs did Hadyn remember the potential danger lurking outside. She did a quick scan of the windows but saw no silhouettes and heard no voices. 'They must have moved on,' she thought hopefully as she finally looked round the room.

Hadyn finally took in the upper floor; it was lit now by white candles that hung in gold cuffs on the walls and in gold cuffs in two chandeliers. It was a sombre, revered place with jade plates on the back walls with the engravings of Pokémon names, a barrel of fresh incense sticks sat in the right corner and on the left wall rows and rows of prayers written on tablets hung. There was some statue in the middle of the room but it had been deformed and all that Hadyn could make out was a person's arm and leg and the thin, slightly curled tail of some Pokémon.

Morty released Hadyn's hand and headed to the doors. They opened before he even touched them sending a chill down Hadyn's spine. At first she thought it was an intruder but then she realised that Morty had somehow opened them. Not wanting to be left alone, she scurried after him and found herself back outside in a chilly, dark night surrounded by intimidating wooden houses that seemed void of life.

"I thought building a Soul House would be a good idea," Morty murmured, "I mean Pokémon die in every village, town and city but they aren't enough places to properly honour them, just the odd plain, public gravesite and personal burial gardens. Seems I was wrong though because people have been desecrating it almost since it was built." He glanced back at Hadyn, studying her square in the eye trying to gauge how trustworthy she was. "That's why I have it protected."

"Protected?" Hadyn queried curiously, touching the side of her pounding skull as she remembered the strange purple light. There she had thought it a ghost or a nightmare come to life but perhaps, reassuringly, there was a more logical explanation. She had to hope so otherwise she would have nightmares for the rest of her days. Hadyn could not cope with the idea of ghosts, if they were real and she had met one then there would always be the possibility of more popping up and who knew where or when that might be.

Morty nodded. "My ghost Pokémon guard the place, they use illusions to scare people away."

"Illusions, like weird purple light for example?" she asked tentatively.

Morty grinned. "My Haunter spooked you, he told me about it, he got you with an illusion and then paralysed you with his Lick attack."

Hadyn frowned hard at the Gym Leader. "Unnecessary," she grumbled, "his Lick attack sent me to the ground and I banged my head on route." She rubbed her head again for emphasis and gave a groan of fresh pain. Her violet eyes suddenly widened as she realised she had missed the most important part of Morty's retort. "Wait, he told you?" she demanded in disbelief.

Morty looked thoughtful for a moment, considering that he might have said too much. He knew he had a rare talent and like Hadyn he knew people would be after it for the wrong reasons. 'She's psychic too though,' he reminded himself, 'surely we should be on the same side and it's nothing she couldn't pick up on.' He nodded. "I can talk to Ghost Pokémon."

For a moment Hadyn could not believe that she had been rescued by someone so like her and she was stunned into silence. 'Maybe he has fire powers too or other gifts,' she thought in wonder. A trace of bitterness seeped into her shock and she bowed her head and frowned again. 'How can he be in the public eye as a Gym Leader when he is psychic but I am forced into secrecy and constant running? Has no one found him yet? Do they not know he's psychic or is he invulnerable?'

Morty noticed Hadyn's sudden switch between open shock and half-concealed sorrow and he wondered what had brought on both emotions. He thought about querying it but decided it wasn't his problem and turned in the direction of his house. "Well it's late, I'll see you around."

"Oh." Morty's planned departure suddenly made Hadyn aware that she had nowhere to go. All that had mattered until now was running and hiding, now that the danger seemed past finding her brother and then a place to stay were her priorities. Of course she had little money on her; Steven had taken charges of finances, so if she did not find him soon she would not be able to pay for a temporary room to take refuge in. Staying out here though, in the darkness surrounded by houses that looked like the corpses of their former selves did not seem like a good option. She reached for her Poké Ball desperate to unleash Fido so that she would at least have some company. Fido hated being cooped up in the ball and he did not understand why it had to be this way now but Steven had been firm about it. Fido was too much of a giveaway, he was too big and bright, someone would spot him very easily. Fido had been cool, angry even towards Steven since and aloof with Hadyn.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Morty demanded, seeing the naked vulnerability in the woman's violet eyes. 'Who is this girl?' he thought rudely. 'She shows up unconscious in a Soul House, says she was hiding but won't say who or what from, clearly isn't from around here and has one Poké Ball for protection. Is she lost or perhaps she's being extremely clever and deceiving me into thinking she's vulnerable but why?' He shook off the thought. 'Nah she doesn't seem that smart. She's just some dumb, lost girl.'

Although Hadyn could not hear Morty's thoughts she could sense his dismissive, condescending nature and was too angry to even realise that her psychic gifts had just developed a notch. "Look I'm not some idiot tourist who strayed too far you know!" she snapped, catching the Ghost user off-guard. "I was being chased and this was the nearest place to go!"

"Alright calm down!" Morty retorted, wondering where that outburst had come from. "Who was chasing you?"

"Team Rocket," this frosty answered surprised the both of them and they both whirled round in surprise, with their hands on their Poké Balls ready to attack. "I'm glad to see you evaded them," the arrival addressed Hadyn before turning his grey blue gaze to the Gym Leader. "Greetings Mystic Seer of the Future."

Morty gave the man an instant look of suspicion. The man was a couple of inches smaller than him but clearly older, he looked like ordinarily he had a smart appearance but right now his silvery hair was dishevelled, he had two cuts on his left cheek and bruising forming on his neck and his clothes were tattered. "And you are?" he queried dryly.

"Steven!" Hadyn exclaimed the answer before running over to him. "Are you okay?" Her brother was a state, Hadyn had seen him cut and bruised many times before thanks to his often extreme venturing throughout caves to find rare stones but this was different, she had never seen him wounded from anything other than exploring before. Under the pale light of a half moon partially hidden behind grey clouds Steven seemed ghoulish and the blood on his skin shone in an ugly, unnatural manner.

"I'm fine," Steven assured as he reached out a hand to ease Hadyn's impulsive hug before allowing her to wrap her arms around him. "They were no match for my Skarmory."

"Steven...who?" Morty questioned.

Steven looked over Hadyn's head at Morty as he wrapped his arm around his younger sibling. "Steven Stone, temporarily absent Champion of Hoenn." 'Soon to be ex-Champion,' he thought to himself moodily. Before he and Hadyn had taken off from Hoenn, he had discussed the Championship with his close friend Wallace. Who knew how long he would be on the run from Team Rocket with Hadyn or how long it would take for her psychic powers to be brought under control and sufficiently developed. He had discussed having Wallace take his place, for the moment Wallace had declined out of loyalty but after some arguing and persuading he had agreed that if the Rocket business lasted more than three months that he would step into Steven's place as the Champion of Hoenn. Aspiring trainers needed a Champion who was there to fight, an absentee one was highly uninspiring and the last thing Steven wanted was to be responsible for causing disappointment and worse, a loss of faith with Pokémon trainers throughout the lands.

Morty let out an impressed whistle. "Champion hmm," he commented in obvious admiration. "And why are you so far from home?"

Hadyn broke from Steven and turned back to Morty, she was grateful for his help although he had indirectly caused much of her plight with his Pokémon but how trustworthy did that make him?

"Team Rocket," Steven answered plainly. "If there's somewhere warmer and bright we could discuss this I'd be happy to tell you more."

Morty looked a little surprised at Steven's willingness to share and though he was curious, and cautious of the strangers in his city, he was tired too. He was only awake because his Haunter had alerted him to Hadyn's presence in the Soul House and hoping to finally catch a graffitist red handed he had gotten up and hurried over. He glanced at Hadyn with narrowed eyes similar to her own violet ones. 'If I had known it was just some daft girl trying to hide I would have left it to morning,' he thought wearily before turning his attention back to Steven. "Whilst I'm keen to hear, it's late," he replied, "can you wait until morning?"

Steven nodded. "Is there a place to stay?" he queried politely.

Morty thought hard about that, Ecruteak City was old-fashioned and despite being home to the two infamous, ancient towers- Bell Tower and the former Brass Tower- it had not gained a lot of tourism, losing more and more over the years forcing many hotels, inns and hostels to shut down. "The nearest one is about fifteen minutes away," he answered, "it's called Hallow Hotel." He pointed to a road that turned right. "Go down there, follow it for five minutes, take the third left and then it's on up the road, it's not hard to find."

Steven nodded. "Thanks, we'll do that."

Morty nodded back. "Come find me when you're up tomorrow, I'll be at my Gym."

"Thanks for your help," Hadyn spoke up when he turned to go.

Morty gave her an easygoing smile. "You're welcome and try not to disturb anymore ghosts." He laughed as Hadyn's cheeks became tinged in a rosy glow and turned around and hurried off before she could retort.

"Ghosts?" Steven looked at Hadyn in puzzlement.

"Never mind," she grumbled, "let's just get to the hotel." This place made her nervous; it was just a little too creepy in the dead of the night.

The pair headed off to the hotel quickly, both keeping extra alert for any signs of Team Rocket but thankfully they found none and made it to the hotel safe and sound were they were greeted by polite and evidently bored staff and taken to comfortable rooms that offered snug beds in which the Stone siblings were able to relax and briefly forget the trauma of the evening.


	4. Chapter 3 Psychics, Ghosts and Birds

I Thanks for the comments, alerts and favourites so far I'm really happy to receive them, keep them coming! I hope certain characters aren't too OC, I use Bulbapedia a lot to try to be as accurate as possible with personalities, descriptions and attacks. Of course some people never got a lot of development so I'm doing my own development. Enjoy! /I

Morty looked from Steven to Hadyn dubiously, unsure what to say. In the past hour they had been together in his gym Hadyn had barely said two words, one being 'hello' and the other a plausible, mumbled 'yes' though Morty was not entirely sure about that. Steven had spent the better part of the hour explaining to Morty that Hadyn was a budding psychic who was being hunted by Team Rocket because of her powers and potential. Steven had alluded that Hadyn had tried to keep her powers to a lull to avoid detection but that he suspected they would never fade and in fact might become unstable if Hadyn did not learn to use them properly. This last piece of information and a request from Steven for Morty to teach Hadyn control over her powers proved that Morty and Hadyn's meeting had not been entirely coincidental.

Steven had brought his sister to Ecruteak deliberately with the intention of finding Morty and requesting his aid. Steven informed Morty frankly that it was the Johto Champion Lance who had recommended him as a good psychic and potential teacher. Although Morty had been flattered by this he had also sardonically wondered who else there could have been to recommend? Common, mad-eyed, tarot reading, street performing psychics were a dime a dozen but true psychics were a lot rarer.

"I could try to teach you how to use your powers I suppose," Morty addressed Hadyn with just a hint of reluctance, "though I can't promise anything. Psychics can be vastly different from one another; your powers may be very different to my own. For example, I can't summon fire."

Hadyn looked back at Morty calmly though she struggled over a response. Steven's fears were right; her powers were expanding against her will, making her potentially more desirable to Team Rocket and more dangerous to herself and others. Although only her fire proved threatening and she had total control over it, who knew how long her control would last if she ignored her gifts, failing to practice with them? It might be good to risk controlling and advancing them. However, taking Morty on as her teacher was surely just putting yet another person at risk from Team Rocket. Worse, it was putting another psychic at risk. What if she drew attention to him and he became hunted forever like her?

"It would be dangerous for you," she warned him coolly, wanting him to properly grasp the risk, "Team Rocket are after me and if they find me with you they might want you too for your powers."

Morty nodded casually; oh the worry was there in his brown-purple eyes but there was a sparkle of excitement too. Morty was not one to shy away from danger, in fact he relished in it, it was why he spent his time with Ghost Pokémon and chasing after legendary Pokémon after all. Legendary Pokémon were Morty's passion and he had gone off during many a desperate thunderstorm in search of Zapados or Raikou, or had searched through the unsteady, charred remains of places ruined by strange fires in the hopes that he would find traces of Moltres, Entei or Ho-Oh. Alas, he had yet to even see any legendary Pokémon.

"Well you came all this way for little old me and my psychic brilliance," he answered half-jokingly, "it wouldn't be right to turn you down."

Steven was quick to smile at this, relieved at having found someone to help Hadyn at last. It had been frustrating not being able to help with her psychic gift, for ten years now Steven had struggled to understand it but he had failed and he had never gotten Hadyn to properly talk about it. Maybe she would open up to Morty since he had similar talents, Steven could only hope so.

Hadyn glanced at her brother with uncertainty. "How long could we stay here for before they attacked again?" she asked darkly. "They know I'm here somewhere."

Steven frowned a little; couldn't Hadyn just be happy that they had finally found another psychic? 'She's suffered at their hands personally,' he reminded himself, 'I can only imagine what that was like, it was probably so terrible she can never shake it. They must have been so cruel if she can never put her fear of them aside for even a moment.'

Morty chuckled surprising the siblings. "Let them come and face the wrath of Ecruteak's Gym Leader, you had just a taste of what I and my Pokémon can do," he informed Hadyn with an eager fire blazing in his eyes. "My Pokémon will sense them before they find you and they will take good care of them." His grin widened.

Hadyn gave a small smile, daring to believe the optimistic Morty, he had sufficiently scared her in the Soul House last night so who was to say that he couldn't terrify some Team Rocket members? "Alright," she retorted quietly, "I'm willing to stay a while as long as you're..." She paused and bowed her head trying to think of the right words. She wanted to stay and have Morty help her but she did not want to put him in danger, a danger she was desperate for him to properly understand. She looked back up at him with serious eyes. "As long as you don't mind the risk, they could destroy your gym you know, terrorise the people who live here, hurt the Pokémon...they could do anything really and they will do it to get to me."

Steven frowned harder, he understood his sister's fears of others suffering like his poor mother but if she was so dark with everyone they might never find anyone who wanted to help. He looked to Morty trying to spy his reaction; the Gym Leader did not look afraid but was that just because he doubted Hadyn's words? Against his better judgement, Steven decided to speak up and help enforce Hadyn's words. "They murdered my mother," he informed Morty coldly, "because she was there when they tried to kidnap Hadyn. She did not have any weapons or Pokémon to defend herself but one of them stabbed her anyway, because they did not need her."

Hadyn's eyes became damp with tears at the reminder of that horrible day but she kept her grief back and stood there silently, hoping that Morty had maybe grasped the true extent of Team Rocket's threat now.

Morty's eyes widened slightly in horror though overall he kept his calm exterior, clearly not as easily horrified as most people. "I see," he muttered darkly, "well I have heard stories of what they are capable off, them and others. Still, can't let them win," he smiled again, "and it will be no easy task for them to get into Ecruteak make no mistake."

"So, you're willing to help me for a while?" Hadyn queried, astonished that anyone would agree to spend time with her after what had happened to Mrs. Stone.

Morty nodded. "Well I'll do what I can, as I've said your powers and mine could be very different so my help might be limited. We will muddle through things how we can."

"Thanks," Hadyn said sincerely with a soft smile.

"Yes, thank-you," Steven added his gratitude.

Morty shrugged casually. "Right, well there's no time like the present. Let's see you what you can do Hadyn!" Morty cried out eagerly, catching the young woman off-guard.

"Um..." Hadyn looked to Steven for support and he gave a nod.

'She really must be afraid if she needs his permission to do something,' Morty thought dryly.

Hadyn parted her hands and thought of the fire, she imagined its strength and heat, thinking back upon the Rockets she had used it on. The thought of that beautiful blonde who had slaughtered Mrs. Stone made her tremble with rage and instantly a large, glowing red fireball appeared in between her palms.

"Impressive," Morty commented though he didn't look impressed. "And just out of interest, do you need anger to summon it?" he queried innocently.

Hadyn's cheeks flushed a light pink betraying the answer before she could even give it. "Well," she commented quietly as the fireball vanished as her anger gave way to embarrassment, "anger or desperation."

Morty nodded. "That's fair enough, it's how you have learnt I suppose," he said in an attempt to nurse the woman's confidence a little though the disapproval was evident in his voice.

"She was their prisoner when she was only ten," Steven remarked defensively, "there was no other way for her to learn."

Morty's purple tinged brown gaze flickered over to Steven with mild annoyance in them. 'Big brother needs to ease up,' he thought moodily.

Hadyn picked up on Morty's annoyance with Steven, it struck her like a brick, it was a solid smack of strong emotion that almost had reeling back on her heels. For a few seconds she was dazed by it and struggled to control it as the annoyance began to cloud her own emotions. 'What is this?' she wondered fearfully as she tried to get control over herself.

Morty's head whipped round to face Hadyn sharply as his own psyche picked up on her mini mental struggle. "Seems you've more than just fire power to tell me about," he said knowingly as he watched her carefully, looking for any further hints as to what she was doing.

Hadyn snapped back to attention and gave Morty a nonplussed look as she felt Steven's heavy, puzzled gaze weighing upon her. 'How does he know? Are his powers really that strong?' she wondered in awe. "I...I don't know," she informed him, "it's only happened recently, in fact this is just the second time."

"Describe it to me," Morty willed her to open up to him. "I can't help you if you don't share."

"Well right then I just hit with some hidden force, only I don't think it really was physical, more emotional... It was just this strong feeling of, well," she glanced from Morty to Steven, afraid of admitting something she shouldn't, "annoyance."

Morty's eyes narrowed a little as he tried to fight back an expression that would let them know he had been caught out. "Annoyance," he repeated dryly.

Steven turned to Morty with an amused milky blue gaze. "Wasn't me," he commented calmly.

'Great time for her to start feeling people's emotions,' Morty thought sardonically as he gritted his teeth before forcing a grin to his face. "Well that's something, picking up on emotions, empathy that is, not really my thing." 'Obviously or I might have stopped my own blunder,' he added to himself.

Hadyn caught a flicker of Morty's sarcastic feelings but it was not as strong as his anger had been, it was just a fleeting emotion that touched her like a bubble on her cheek, so soft and brief she wondered if she had even really felt it at all. "Oh." Hadyn looked a little downcast at this. 'Was it too much to hope that Morty could solve everything?' she thought to herself in dismay. 'Silly since he did warn me that we might be different but still, he seems so powerful...'

"Now, now, just because I don't know about it doesn't mean we are stumped," Morty said confidently as he caught the sorrow in her eyes. 'When you project emotions like that no one needs empathy to pick up on them,' he thought, 'I should probably teach her to be a little more guarded while we're at it.'

Hadyn gave one of her small, reserved smiles and nodded. "Okay."

"Right so we have fire conjuring and empathy to deal with, anything else?" Morty queried, looking at Hadyn piercingly. Like Steven Morty had his suspicions that Hadyn was holding back on them for one reason or the other. "It's better you tell me now so we can get control of these things in the early stages," he told her, "rather than you ignoring them and them growing beyond your control." Just like she wanted him to understand the dangers of Team Rocket so he wanted her to understand the dangers of psychic abilities. Morty himself had experienced them first hand as a child, just like Hadyn he had had no one to help him with them and it irritated him that Hadyn clearly presumed otherwise. 'Maybe I should tell her what I did,' he thought darkly, 'then she'd realise she's not some singled out damsel, that we all have it bad without proper training. Still, I hardly know her, maybe later.'

Hadyn debated over letting Morty and Steven known that she could telepathically communicate with Pokémon but she was just too scared, it was not an ability she wanted to enhance. If she did then there was a risk that Team Rocket's Pokémon would hear her thoughts and let their masters know that she could communicate with them mentally. "That's it so far," she lied calmly.

Steven felt a frown twigging at his lips, somehow he knew there was more but he could not prove it and so far he had failed to get her to confess to it either. He looked and Morty and hoped that he would get it out of her one way or another.

"Alright, well we'll practice for a couple of hours," Morty said as he glanced at his watch, "but then I've got some kids coming in to learn about Ghost Pokémon and then it's Gym business until six."

"That's fine," Hadyn assured him.

"We'll come up with a timetable later," Morty told her with a wave of his hand.

Steven watched Hadyn and Morty train from the sidelines. It had been exactly one month since he and Hadyn had come to Ecruteak City and he could not help but feel that their time here was running out. There had been three Team Rocket attempts at entry but so far the meagre Grunts had been successfully scared off by Morty's Haunters and Ghastlys before they even got within thirty feet of Hadyn. It was comforting but Steven knew it was only a matter of time before Team Rocket sent someone more skilled to tackle the problem.

Morty did not share the Champion's worries and had boasted that Team Rocket would not have even figured out that their adversaries were mere Ghost Pokémon. Against his previous judgement the Gym Leader had warmed to Hadyn and actually found himself appreciating having another psychic in the area. He could not say the same for Steven however; the man was just too cautious and paranoid all the time as far as he was concerned. For someone that talented with Pokémon he should not be so afraid of Team Rocket. Who could beat a Champion other than another Champion after all?

It was coming up to lunch time when Morty called a break to the day's exercises. They were outside near the Burned Tower neé Brass Tower practising Hadyn's fire skills. Morty had reasoned that it would be hard to do further fire damage to a tower that had already been burned down. Plus they had the extra bonus of the Burned Tower's creepy atmosphere keeping most people away except the most eager, adventurous tourists who were not satisfied with its counterpart the Bell Tower. Morty had a particular fascination with the Burned Tower and any excuse just to be near it he leaped at. At first Hadyn had assumed the darkly dressed man liked it because it had a creepy atmosphere but she had since begun to learn it was because of his obsession with Legendary Pokémon.

Just last week the Gym Leader had told Hadyn the story of the two towers at her request. He had told her that once, about a hundred and fifty years ago, two legendary Pokémon had occupied the towers, Ho-Oh upon the Bell Tower and Lugia upon the Brass Tower but then one day a mysterious fire that lasted three days burned the Brass Tower to a wooden skeletal, killing three innocent Pokémon who had been in its basement. Ho-Oh resurrected the three Pokémon with its special powers making them into three new Legendary Pokémon then it, Lugia and these three Pokémon fled, never to be seen again. Or so the stories went but ever since an early age Morty had followed up on sightings he had read and heard about, chasing up the worn, paragraphs in old books, unreliable passed on gossip and rumour. So far the Gym Leader had had no luck.

Fido, who was out enjoying the space and sunshine, gave a low growl of warning as he sensed someone or something approaching. 'Stranger in the skies,' he told Hadyn. His attitude was still a little frosty making it clear that he had not quite forgiven her for putting him inside a Poké Ball.

Hadyn looked up instinctively as a large shadow drew near; it was some kind of bird Pokémon. It had a soft cream underneath, pink talons and a small, hooked, pink beak as far as Hadyn could tell.

"That's Falkner," Morty assured them, "he's the Gym Leader in Violet City. He asked to visit because he heard there have been Taillow spotted here and he fancies himself one. The man is a literal birdbrain." He chuckled at his own joke as the bird Pokémon began to descend.

When it landed it revealed itself to be about ten foot tall, large enough to carry two full grown people though at the moment it was only carrying one. It had long, light brown wings, a tail made up of four, long reddish-brown feathers, a mane that grew from the top of its head with one outer red strip on either side and two inner yellow ones and a black marking on its cheeks in the shape of a crooked L that marked the division between brown and cream feathers. Hadyn had never seen that Pokémon type before though it did bear a lot of resemblance to Pidgey, of which she had seen plentiful and she correctly assumed that it was an evolved form.

When the rider hopped off Hadyn turned her attention to him and found herself taken back by his good looks. He was young and handsome, only just an inch taller than her with a crop of dark blue hair styled downwards, reaching downwards to the back of his neck at a slant with a spiked down layered fringe that hid part of his face. His eyes were a steely blue and his expression was serious though not hostile, flawing his charming youthful face just a little. It was obvious blue was his favourite colour as he wore a royal blue one piece that looked like a modified yukata, with no sleeves and the legs cut off just above the knees with a white clothed belt knotted around the waist, over this was a sky blue haori that had a white trim along the button, two decorative white buttons on either side and sleeves to the elbows. His legs had white socks up to his knees, with folded over, black trim at the top, his sandals were black with a single strap leading up the middle of the front of his foot and then round the top of it with a red circular stone covering the joint and his arms had black guards with a red ring on either side of them, these were evidently for bird Pokémon to perch on.

"You're just in time for lunch Falkner," Morty greeted the shorter man cheerfully.

Falkner looked at Hadyn and Steven with unhidden interest before turning his focus on Morty and giving a polite nod. "It's good to be in Ecruteak again, I haven't been in a few years," he commented in an attempt at conversation.

"Well it hasn't changed much, it's a historical city after all," Morty responded jokingly as he fixed his purple and red scarf, Hadyn and Steven had yet to see him without the scarf. "Come and have lunch with us."

"Us?" Falkner queried deliberately, looking back at Hadyn and Steven coolly. His gaze annoyed Hadyn a little; it was like he didn't consider her or her brother worth his attention or time.

"Ah, this is Hadyn Stone and her brother Steven," Morty introduced casually with a careless wave of his hand in their direction.

Fido gave a bark of reminder.

Morty sniggered. "And that's Hadyn's Pokémon Fido."

Falkner gave Fido a look of mild distaste. "Fido," he muttered dryly.

Hadyn's skin prickled with Falkner's disapproval as it coated her like a thin sheen of sweat, turning her formerly happy mood into anger. 'Who does he think he is to come here with that attitude?' she wondered furiously.

Morty did not need to be empathetic to sense Hadyn's growing rage and neither did Steven as he felt a bit ruffled himself. Both immediately stepped forward preparing to diffuse the situation. Steven held out a hand to the bird user and gave him a gentle smile. "Good to meet you," he said in a friendly manner.

Falkner looked up at the taller man spying out his sincerity before he accepted the hand and shook. "Falkner, Gym Leader of Violet City."

"Morty mentioned that," Hadyn spoke up, "he also said you were a birdbrain."

"Ah ha," Morty let a nervous laugh escape him as he flinched slightly. He wanted to glare at Hadyn and give her a rude gesture but Falkner's curious icy gaze stopped him. 'Well it could be worse,' the ghost user thought to himself, 'I could have said something much ruder.' "I just meant you liked bird Pokémon a lot," he explained.

"That's an understatement," Falkner answered him passionately, "they are my passion, I have been training with bird Pokémon since I was three." Falkner looked like he was about to go on but an explosion from nearby stopped him.

There was a sudden BOOM that came from the direction of the town and bright, yellow electric sparks were seen dancing up in the air as smoke appeared and bits of wood and glass flew through the air. The Pokémon trainers looked over in alarm and Morty gave a groan of despair before gritting his teeth together in anger.

"My Pokémon have been knocked out," he confessed as his face paled in shock. All his Ghastlys and Haunters were unconscious, having been beaten in one full-scale, unexpected attack. Only Gengar was conscious to tell the tale and he was relaying it to Morty's mind in an alarmed, frantic manner. "There are a large number of hostile electric Pokémon in the city," Morty informed them, "some of them are ghost type as well, that's how they knocked mine out, they were just too much."

"Sounds like Rotom," Steven acknowledged as he lifted his Skarmony's Poké Ball from his belt, "that's the only Electric/Ghost Pokémon I know anyway."

Hadyn looked at Steven with a sad acceptance. "It's them," she said to him as Fido growled loudly, preparing for battle. "They've found a way in to get me."

"Not just yet," Morty exclaimed as he lifted out his own Ultra Ball. "Drifblim let's go!" He threw the ball forward and an odd Ghost Pokémon burst out of it amidst a red glow. It looked like a miniature, purple hot air balloon that had been burst and patched up with yellow masking tape stuck over the hole in a cross shape. It had small, beady, red eyes and four papery straps that came down to form a square if they were to be joined; these were a pale purple grey in colour with yellow ends. The bottom of it was jagged and red and on its head was a wispy, small, white cloud. "I know it's daytime and you're tired, but I need your help!" Morty told it passionately.

The Pokémon gave an alert response of willingness to fight and Morty gave a cry of triumph and led the way towards the smoke and wreckage.

"What exactly is going on?" Falkner queried as he looked at the retreating Morty in bewilderment.

"No time to explain," Steven retorted, "Hadyn we have to face them head on if it is them, no point in trying to flee in broad daylight."

Hadyn looked back at her brother and nodded in agreement. "Fido are you ready?"

Fido gave a loud bark in response. Hadyn climbed onto his large back and Steven jumped on behind. Fido gave a howl this time before running off after Morty.

Falkner let a sigh of annoyance escape him before turning to his equally confused Pidgeot. "Well we can't not help," he remarked wearily before remounting his Pokémon. "Let's get going Pidgeot!"

Steven and Hadyn were first on the scene thanks to Fido's speed and seeing the waiting Pokémon, Steven wasted no time in calling forth his Skarmony and his Claydol. The latter seemed like a good choice as it was unaffected by electric attacks.

The electric Pokémon were five Ampharos who stood on two legs surveying the damage, two Jolteon who were already snarling at Steven, Hadyn and Fido, and three Rotom who hovered about and gave low cries. Five houses were completely ruined and four more half-destroyed. Bodies lay on the streets bloodied and twitching, some smashed through benches, three in a half-broken fountain and the rest scattered across the cobbled streets and lying awkwardly in the ruins. Only some remained alive.

Hadyn's eyes became teary at the sight. 'All this death and destruction just to get at me?' she wondered weakly. 'Surely it's not worth it.'

'You are not responsible,' Fido tried to reassure her. 'They are evil. Always evil. Not your doing.'

Hadyn shook her head banishing the tears, now was not the time to be weakened by sorrow, now was the time for rage and fire. Morty had spent the past month trying to get to conjure her fire without rage or desperation and so far they had managed a golden flame a few times but not much more. Right now Hadyn had no choice but to use her anger, it was the only way to conjure a decent fire.

From the fading dust clouds several members of Team Rocket stepped out to join their Pokémon, all of them in black uniforms, some with a gold R and others with a red R. Amongst them was a familiar, beautiful, young blonde who stood smirking up at Hadyn. "There's the fire user, come straight to us," she snarled, "make sure she isn't harmed too much."

The blonde's companion, a twenty-something male with a short crop of neat, turquoise hair looked up at Hadyn with interested dark brown eyes. He folded his arms and began to study her, taking in all her features. "She's young," he murmured in a hoarse voice, "how can she be so powerful?"

"She's probably not yet," the blonde answered him, "but she will be one day."

Hadyn's vision went red at the sight of the blonde who had murdered her mother and she let out a scream of anger. Fire seemed to explode from her heading straight towards the woman. Fido offered a Flamethrower attack in support of this.

The man and woman both sprang out of the way, crashing amongst the rubble in opposite directions. The man gave a scream of pain as part of his arm was burnt and his sleeve vanished into ash. As he clutched the bloody limb and dared to look back over his shoulder once the joint flame attacks died down he counted himself lucky when he saw three Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon burnt all over and howling out in agony.

Steven leaped off Fido during this, hitting the ground with a roll to lower the impact. Though he was concerned and startled by Hadyn's sudden attack he knew they had to eliminate the threat of the electric Pokémon before they destroyed some more buildings. "Claydol Earth Power now!"

The seemingly many eyed black Pokemon obeyed its master obediently and glowed yellow. The earth began to split revealing glowing yellow cracks that opened up under the electric Pokémon. The Jolteon moved out of the way with Agility but the Ampharos were not so lucky and were hit with the full force of the attack. Two of the five passed out from the attack, their bodies falling onto the healing cracks in the ground.

"Mud Slap!" Steven yelled another command before the Pokémon could retaliate. The Jolteon came at Steven snarling and snapping with pointed teeth, their bristled yellow fur sparking in warning. "Skarmony Fury Attack!" Steven ordered his Skarmony to attack the Jolteon and defend him and it obeyed immediately.

As the Claydol used its Mud Slap on the remaining Ampharos Morty finally arrived on the scene with his Drifblim and Gengar. He was just in time to see another Ampharos black out and Hadyn get knocked off Fido by an unexpected Vine Whip from a fierce Ivysaur. The Ivysaur successfully wrapped its vines around her arms tightened them against her body and when she smacked on the ground it began to drag her back.

"Drifblim Hyper Beam that Ivysaur!" Morty ordered.

The Ghost Pokémon obeyed and sent a deadly beam at the Ivysaur causing it to pause dragging Hadyn and cry out in pain. This gave Fido the chance to pounce forward and bite through the vines and then use a painful Fire Fang to send the Ivysaur into unconsciousness.

Hadyn pushed herself up wearily and gave both Morty and Fido a look of gratitude.

"Enough of this nonsense!" the blonde Rocket snapped as she stood up. "Everyone who's electric use Thunderbolt now!"

The two Ampharos, the two Joleton and the three Rotom obeyed immediately. Skarmony and Drifblim took the worst of the impact and Drifblim was knocked out. Morty dove to the ground to avoid being shocked and his eyes widened as the ends of his scarf missed being shocked by a mere centimetre. Steven was not so lucky and screamed out in pain as a bolt of yellow electricity danced through his body making it burn inside and out.

Hadyn looked over at his scream and ran over to him in horror. "Leave him alone!" she shrieked. The rage was back again and blinding her vision once more. Out sprang the red and amber fire, supported by another Flamethrower from her loyal Fido. The Rotom vanished and avoided the flames but the rest were not so fortunate. The two Ampharos were killed by the fiery blast and the Jolteon were badly burned, falling to the ground in two, bloodstained, unconscious, yellow and white heaps.

"Hadyn!" Morty tried to call out a warning but it went unheard.

Hadyn was too blinded by rage to realise the Rockets had sent out new Pokémon to take her down. An Azumarill and a Poliwhirl jointly used the devastating Surf. Water exploded all around, banishing the smoke, turning the ash to soggy piles, cooling the burns Hadyn had given people and Pokémon and washing away those not strong enough to resist the current. Hadyn's and Fido's fires were put out by it and Fido was knocked out as his lungs blazed in an effort to breathe. Hadyn's body was subject to the mercy of the sudden waves of water and smacked into the stone fountain brutally bruising her ribs before leaving her on the ground, soaked, freezing and bloody from scratches.

The blonde woman stepped over Hadyn and grinned down at her triumphantly. Morty wanted to help but he was too busy dealing with the three Rotom who persistently tried to hit him and Gengar with Shock Wave. "Looks like we finally have you," she gloated, "it's about time really, you've cost us enough trouble and money." She smiled wickedly. "Never mind the destruction and death we've had to deal out to get to you."

Hadyn looked up at her with blurry eyes and demanded boldly, "who are you?"

"Cassidy," came the proud answer, "of Team Rocket." Cassidy unfastened her sword and its case from her belt and took the sword out of its case. "Don't worry; I'm not using the sword this time." She prepared to whack Hadyn on the head with the case but before she could there was a loud squawk and she gained a mouthful of feathers.

Hadyn vanished in a blur of brown and cream feathers and pink talons. Cassidy looked around in angered bewilderment as she spat out the feathers before she glanced up. Up in the distance a Pidgeot made a retreat but not before a Staraptor came down at them with a bloodcurdling cry that sent Cassidy to the ground with a squeal, shielding her head with her hands.

The Staraptor attacked several Grunts with a deadly Steel Wing before giving Morty's Gengar the help it needed to beat the Rotom. Once they were successfully beaten it guarded the injured Steven Stone giving his battered Skarmony the cover it needed to lift him without being attacked.

Simultaneously the Rockets and their adversaries made a retreat. Morty led the way to the thankfully undamaged hospital so that Steven could be treated.

Falkner landed his Pidgeot when he was certain they were far enough away from danger, just on the outskirts of Ecruteak near a field of harmless pink and black Miltank, who had panicked at the sight of the Pidgeot until it had landed away from them and had failed to attack. Falkner hopped off Pidgeot and immediately went to Hadyn who his Pokémon had dropped just a few inches off the ground so it could land without squishing her. Falkner kneeled down beside her and swept back some of her dark hair to look at the bruising forming on her face.

"Nothing permanent," he said in relief.

Hadyn's violet eyes opened at those words and her cheeks became a faint rose colour when she found the handsome Falkner looking back at her. "What happened?" she queried wearily as she started to sit up. She gave a cry of pain and clutched her bruised ribs with her left hand as her face screwed up in pain.

"Easy," Falkner cautioned as he reached out a supportive hand. "You were almost kidnapped by Team Rocket that's what happened. Silly all of you rushing to attack like that, you're just lucky they weren't better prepared or things would have been a lot worse."

Hadyn frowned, there was that disapproval again, it was just rude given that he hardly knew her. Still, he had clearly saved her which made her draw back her anger. "Thanks for your help," she said sincerely.

Falkner nodded as he wondered why exactly she had needed the help, why had Team Rocket wanted her? He gave her a piercing stare and Hadyn realised woefully that here was yet another person who had discovered her gift and the danger she was in and was going to have been let into the loop and potentially put at risk.


	5. Chapter 4 Company with a Stranger

"It's late Hadyn and you haven't eaten all day." Hadyn looked up at those words and found Morty looking down at her with a concerned smile on his face. She gave her tired eyes a quick rub, sat up straight and looked over at her unconscious brother with a fresh look of guilt and pain.

After she and Falkner had rescued her unconscious Arcanine Fido and taken him to a Pokémon Centre they had then come to the hospital and Hadyn had taken up watch at her brother's bedside, after her ribs had gotten looked at of course. She had not left him once, not even to go to the toilet and had spent hours now in silence disturbed only by Morty's comings and goings.

"I'll watch him, you go and get something to eat with Falkner, he's in the corridor waiting for you," Morty urged her.

Hadyn looked up at the tall Gym Leader trying to pick up on his emotions, he did not seem angry with her over what had happened, all he oozed was calm but it was entirely possible that this was a cover. Morty was a psychic after all, he probably knew how to guard himself better than most, especially now that he knew Hadyn could sense his emotions. "What does he know about everything?" she asked quietly.

"Everything that I do," Morty retorted as he looked back at her with a soft smile, "I had to tell him, Falkner is persistent. I explained you have been chased by Team Rocket for most of your life now because you are psychic and that they once had you prisoner and know that you can conjure fire. I also told him that they murdered Mrs. Stone, so that he would understand the dangers and, more importantly, exactly what you have suffered." Falkner was headstrong, cockier than Morty at times and presumptuous, Morty had not given him the chance to make assumptions about Hadyn but had done his best to make sure that Falkner understood that Hadyn was the victim, an innocent, fragile girl struggling to deal with her powers, Team Rocket and her grief all at once.

Hadyn nodded as she wondered what Falkner thought about it all, would the Gym Leader leave first chance he got, not wanting to get mixed up in it all or would he join the list of potential casualties? She feared the latter but knew that the former would also upset her, she loathed the thought of someone being afraid to be near her because of Team Rocket, it was horribly unfair.

"He does not blame you," Morty informed her, guessing that her thoughts were on Falkner, "he understands that none of this is your fault, just like I do. Team Rocket are evil and to blame for all of this."

Hadyn gave no reply but instead looked over at her brother once more, he was only unconscious because of drugs he had been given by a doctor, he had said Steven needed rest to recover from the electric damage but that none of it was life threatening or permanent thankfully. 'It could have been,' she thought as she looked at the blackened bruises on his face, there were several of those all over his body as a result of the electric shock, it was hard to believe that they would ever heal.

"Look, go and get some food, you'll feel better," Morty advised her as he reached out a hand and pulled her up from the chair, "the food in Ecruteak isn't bad you know." He grinned at her, his usual teasing nature sparkling in his violet brown eyes.

Hadyn nodded though she could not bring herself to smile back. "I'll go," she said softly, "and then I'll check on Fido and then I'll come back."

"That's fine; you'll be safe with Falkner." 'Though you wouldn't think it,' he added to himself cynically, 'he's such a shrimp.'

Hadyn felt the prickle of mocking dance along her skin and could only imagine Morty's thoughts as she shrugged off his hand. "Thank you for everything," she said for the fourth time today, "for helping us fight Team Rocket and for bringing Steven to hospital and for minding him now and..." She paused for a moment, afraid to speak her thoughts. "And for not getting mad at me."

"Anytime, it's what friends do and I would like to think we are friends now."

"Friends..." Now that was a strange notion, Hadyn had always kept to herself in Rustboro City, sure there were a few friends from school she had spent time with over the years but it was rare and she had not socialised with them much. Hadyn had always been too cautious to get close with anyone outside the Stone family, the horror of Team Rocket taking her from it all and doing them harm had always been there in the back of her mind.

"Friends," Morty repeated firmly. "Now get going, Falkner isn't a patient person."

Hadyn nodded again and exited the room into the corridor where Falkner stood; looking bored and oozing of an attitude that plainly stated he believed his time could be better spent somewhere else. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting," Hadyn addressed him politely, "and that you have to come with me, it's unfair to take up your time like this, especially when we've only just met."

Falkner's blue eyes showed a spark of surprise at her words, he had not been expecting an apology and especially not one so humble and formal. 'Nice to see she's less demanding than Morty,' he thought to himself dryly. The Ghost master had practically bullied him into taking the girl for dinner, using a heavy guilt trip on the Bird user by going on about her poor brother and her dedication to him and how she would be starving and had already gone through too much. Falkner was used to Morty's mischievous nature but, as his presence had proved; he was not quite immune to it.

"That's alright," he answered her. "I imagine for all your talent you could not have predicted any of this." There was that scorn again that made Hadyn flinch a little. "Besides, I'll be here for a few days I've Taillow to hunt so dinner isn't a big deal; I need to eat as well."

"Oh, well that's good I guess." 'Good I haven't put you off being here,' she thought to herself.

"Shall we?"

Hadyn nodded and followed after Falkner as he led the way out of the hospital and into a cool, cloudy night. There was still a faint stench of smoke in the air and ambulances and cars travelling back and forth bringing fresh victims and visitors in and out. The damage would take months to repair and heal.

"Are you picky about where we eat?" Falkner queried as he produced a Poké Ball and rubbed one finger over its smooth surface.

Hadyn shook her head. "No, I haven't eaten out anywhere in Ecruteak."

Falkner offered no response to this but instead threw the Poké Ball forward calling out his Pidgeot. The Pidgeot gave a shriek of delight and rubbed its large pink beak against Falkner affectionately. The young Gym Leader patted the beak and smiled at his Pokémon with genuine adoration that surprised Hadyn, the man seemed so aloof it was strange seeing him show adoration like that.

Falkner climbed onto the Pidgeot and then extended a hand to Hadyn. She accepted with no hesitation and easily hopped on behind. She did not need a hand up but considered it politeness to accept anyway. The truth was she was used to flying, having taken many trips on her brother's Skarmony with him; she considered it a thrill being up in the air and often imagined having her own Flying Pokémon.

The Pidgeot took off with one brisk jump, spreading its wings wide as it rose up over Ecruteak showing them the charred ruins off to the left and the subtle beauty of the old style buildings that remained. Not too far away the Burned Tower and the Bell Tower stood dominating over the city quietly, ghosts of their former selves echoing of the glory they had once shared. As she looked at them Hadyn tried to imagine the two Pokémon that had once dominated over them. From books and inkblots shown to her by an excited Morty Hadyn had gathered a picture of the pair, one- Ho-Oh- was a glorious, colourful, giant bird described by some as an embodiment of fire itself and the other- Lugia- was silvery white, large and both dragon and bird, a master of the seas. To behold them would be magnificent and as she thought about it Hadyn understood why Morty wanted to find them so badly.

Pidgeot flew for five minutes before Falkner commanded it to land. It landed gracefully on the pavement, startling a couple of passersby who looked at the Pokémon in awe and shock before scurrying on their way. Hadyn leaped off with just as much grace and Falkner followed. He patted the side of the Pidgeot's feathered face and said, "thanks" before summoning it back inside its ball.

Hadyn looked at the restaurant they had landed before, the name read in red, curled letters- Ecruteak's Dining Palace- with a tag in smaller letters that read 'Dine and experience the history of Ecruteak together for a low price!' "Looks good," she murmured as she glanced through the glass windows into the brightly lit restaurant with a warm, inviting, gold and red interior.

Falkner led the way again, holding the glass door open behind him for Hadyn. They were greeted and seated immediately by the maître d, placed at a round, wooden table against a honey coloured wall with two red, leather seats. The restaurant was decorated with numerous old pictures on faded, gold parchment in ink showing the Burned Tower, the Bell Tower and artist's depictions of Ho-Oh, Lugia and three resurrected Pokémon. These pictures hung on the walls beneath glass with silver frames, accompanying them were gold framed snippets of parchment and paper with written descriptions of the Pokémon and facts about the towers and Ecruteak in general. There were also black and white photographs of the city and its landmarks and a few coloured ones. One of the walls had all the Gym Leaders, dating back as far as a hundred years ago, showing a very grainy photograph of a middle aged man that Hadyn could not make out. The photograph at the end of the rows was naturally of Morty, about three years younger than he was now wearing blue and yellow clothes that seemed oddly bright for him and ill-suited.

A waiter came over offering them both menus and asking for their drinks order. Falkner went for a beer, deciding that he needed one after the stress of the day whilst Hadyn ordered pure orange juice. She then turned her attentions to the menu though her cheeks began to burn as she suddenly realised how much it seemed like she was on a date, there was even a candle burning in the middle of the table inside a decorative, red tinted, glass holder. She glanced up at Falkner over the edge of her menu and her cheeks deepened to scarlet.

'A guy and a girl don't usually come out to dinner alone unless it is a date,' she thought awkwardly as she returned her attention to the menu and tried hard to pick out an order.

Falkner's lip curled up in disgust as his eyes scanned over the selection of Bird Pokémon on the menu, he would never object to other people eating them but he could never touch one, it just felt wrong. Falkner was too close with his Pokémon to ever imagine eating one like them, he had never even tried Bird Pokémon, having being raised to love and train with them by his father who was also a Bird master.

Hadyn was also looking at the Bird selection but despite her longing for some grilled Farfetch'd she knew it would only be a grievous insult to order and eat Bird before a Bird lover. She continued glancing over her menu in silence for five minutes before she selected something, by then Falkner had long finished picking what he wanted and was sipping at his pint slowly, looking about the room in disinterest.

The waiter spotted Hadyn closing her menu and came over immediately. Naturally after the disaster earlier on in the city business was slow and the staff were far from busy so service for the few customers there was quick. "Are you ready to order?" he queried.

Falkner and Hadyn both nodded and Falkner gestured for Hadyn to go ahead. "I'll have the seafood paella," she informed him, hoping that Falkner would not be offended by her going for a dish with Crawdaunt and Gorebyss in it.

"Very good," he retorted as he scribbled down the order. "And for you sir?"

"The lasagne please," Falkner requested, "with a small portion of diced potatoes."

The waiter nodded and scribbled down the order. "Is that everything for you both?"

The pair nodded again and the waiter hurried off. Hadyn looked across the table at Falkner awkwardly, wanting to make conversation and yet unsure what to say. He was a stranger unwittingly put at risk by arriving into her company, what exactly did you say about that?

Falkner looked back at her keenly, curious still about her psychic nature and Team Rocket's deadly interest in her. Oh sure Morty had offered a vague explanation but Falkner suspected there was more to it all, there had to be. Maybe Morty did not know it but there was definitely more. "Have you been in Ecruteak long?" he asked her.

"About a month," she responded quietly, "Morty has been helping me with my abilities."

Falkner nodded. "Don't suppose you have seen any Taillow?"

Hadyn shook her head. "Nope, just a good number of HootHoots and Pidgey."

"Oh well, I guess they're tricky to find but if they're here I will get one," he said confidently.

"Good luck with that," Hadyn said sincerely.

Falkner gave her a hard look as he wondered about her interest in Pokémon, only Fido had been taken to the Pokémon Centre and she only had the one Poké Ball attached to her waist, where were the rest? "What Pokémon are you interested in? I suppose it's fire," he commented sardonically.

Hadyn frowned before she could help it, he had sounded genuinely interested until he had added the last part. 'What is his problem?' she wondered. 'He seems to have a real chip on his shoulder or something.' "I don't really know," she murmured, "I only have Fido, I would really like a Flying Pokémon though and maybe a Poochyena, I saw one once with a trainer, it seemed cute."

"Well why don't you go catch some?" Falkner demanded, with that familiar scorn.

"I've..." Hadyn struggled to think up an answer to give, after Mrs Stone's death she had been too busy fleeing and hiding with Steven to consider catching Pokémon but what about before all that? Simply she had never wanted to venture out into the wild by herself, afraid of more than just Pokémon lurking there and Steven had naturally been too busy with Elite business and rock collecting to accompany her, not that she had ever asked him to. "I've been too scared to," she admitted, as she prepared for the mental blow of Falkner's scorn, "because of Team Rocket. I never strayed far from home until we had to leave."

"I see." Falkner offered no scorn this time but was instead carefully blank, void of scorn, pity or anything else as he mulled it over. "Well you need Pokémon to protect you, especially in your situation, not that it is just about that, they're your friends as well as allies."

Hadyn purposely looked away from the handsome man, focusing on the miniature model of Ecruteak that sat in the centre of the restaurant as part of its history theme. Falkner was right, Team Rocket had numerous Pokémon they were not afraid to use as weapons, Hadyn really would need more than just Fido if she hoped to continue to evade them. Relying on Steven and his Pokémon was not enough as today had proved.

The waiter arrived with their food and sat the steaming plates before them. Once the smell hit Hadyn's nostrils she suddenly realised she was starving and that Morty was right, she did need to eat. All too aware of Falkner, she resisted gulping it down and instead ate it deliberately slow so that she did not embarrass herself with stains or crumbs. For all his scorn Falkner was still handsome and though Hadyn knew she was being shallow a good part of her wanted to impress him purely because she was drawn to his looks. Hadyn had never had a proper boyfriend before, experiencing her first kiss at sixteen with a male acquaintance from school who had walked her home a few times and spent a few hours in her home watching television with her, it had been light-hearted at best and had lasted just a couple of weeks. After him there had been three other boys, each of them just as brief and kept at a distance.

Falkner took his time with his food too though he was eager to leave. Hadyn was at best okay, a little too weird and quiet for him and he felt awkward being with her here as they did not know each other. She was a psychic as well and Falkner had no love for them, they were all dramatic nuts as far as he was concerned, even Morty was included in that despite Falkner liking him.

They ate in silence and when they were done Falkner called for the bill. Hadyn reached for her purse but Falkner slapped down several notes on the small silver tray before she could even produce her purse. "It's on me," he assured her, "you've had a rough day."

"So have you," Hadyn protested.

"Well that's true," Falkner agreed, wondering why Morty had not agreed with this, "but you've had it a tad worse so dinner's on me."

Hadyn wanted to protest further but Falkner had already stood up to go so she had no choice but to stand up too and follow him out the door. "Could you take me to the Pokémon Centre please?" she requested. "I want to see how Fido is."

"Sure." Falkner called out his Pidgeot once more and they flew to the Pokémon Centre.

Hadyn wasted no time in running into the crowded red building and pushing to the front of the crowd to greet a tired looking, beautiful, pink haired nurse. "Excuse me," she called to the nurse courteously, "I left an Arcanine here earlier; I want to see how he's doing."

The nurse gave her a weary look but managed a cheery smile to go with it. "Certainly, what's your name?"

"Hadyn Stone."

The nurse walked over to one of the computers behind the desk and typed in Hadyn's name. A small picture of an Arcanine popped up on screen with the tag- Healed beside it. "Your Pokémon is healed," she assured Hadyn, "would you like to come get him or will I bring him to you?"

"I'll come," Hadyn said, "I've got his Poké Ball." She unfastened it and held it up.

The nurse nodded and opened a small gate to let Hadyn through to guide her to the back door that led the way to the rooms where the Pokémon were healed and rested. She led Hadyn to one where Fido was curled up in a basket beside a Charmander in another basket and a Houndoom in a third. Looking at the Houndoom reminded Hadyn of the noble Pokémon who had risked his master Troy's wrath to help him. 'I hope he's doing well,' she thought as she hurried up to Fido and woke him up with a gentle nudge.

His gold eyes opened blearily and for a moment they were confused as he yawned but they quickly turned to anger when they looked at Hadyn. 'Abandoned,' he offered one single, rage filled thought to her.

Hadyn looked back in shock. 'No Fido,' she thought back, 'I was attacked, we all were. Steven got hurt and so did you. Falkner saved me by grabbing me away from that bitch with his Pidgeot and then we came back for you.'

Fido gave a low growl and shook his head. 'You left. You left me.'

'I didn't mean to Fido, I was taken by Falkner's Pidgeot and if I hadn't been they would have got me!'

'Left me. Abandoned me. Selfish!'

Hadyn's eyes filled with tears at the accusations.

The nurse looked confused by the Pokémon's reactions and placed a consoling hand on Hadyn's shoulders. "I think he's still tired, maybe you should put him in his Poké Ball to rest some more," she suggested.

Hadyn looked down at the red and white ball and then back up at Fido. 'Fido...please, I love you, I would never, ever abandon you!'

'You did. You left.' He gave another low growl. 'I am tired. Put me back in there. You made me go in there and I hated it. Then you abandoned me.'

'Fido I had to put you in here, for your safety and mine! It was important you were not seen.'

'Left me. Just put me in it, I am tired. Too tired to argue.'

Hadyn sighed and pressed the silver button on the ball pulling Fido back into it in a reddish glow. She stood up, offered her thanks with a bowed head and walked back out to the front of the Centre. Her legs shook and her fists trembled as she stepped off to the side to avoid the crowds. There she placed her Poké Ball back in her belt, bowed her head and allowed the tears to flow silently. First Team Rocket attacked killing innocent people, then Steven got hurt and now this! 'All in one day,' she thought moodily, 'surely I don't deserve this. No one could deserve this.'

Falkner, impatient at waiting for so long in the chilly air, stepped into the crowded Pokémon Centre and looked around for Hadyn, which was difficult thanks to it being packed and him being irritatingly short. He scowled as he looked about, pushing past people to get a better look, trying to spot the only slightly smaller girl with the dark hair. At first he thought he spotted her by the counter but then he realised it was an older stranger, then there was another woman with dark hair like Hadyn's but she was a blue eyed female with a wide smile and a Jigglypuff in her hands, definitely not Hadyn though she was quite pretty and worth a second glance.

After a frustrating few minutes of being elbowed and trod on Falkner finally spotted the girl against the left wall. He stormed up to her preparing to demand the reason for her delay when he realised there was something wrong. Her head was bowed and she was paying no attention to her surroundings. When he drew closer he thought there a sparkle coming off her chin that caught in the light and indicated tears. "Hadyn?"

She looked up at her name and he caught sight of her teary face before she dropped her gaze and immediately began wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I've kept you waiting again and it's getting late." She pushed off from the wall. "I've gotten my Pokémon, we can go," she said hurriedly before pushing her way to the doors.

Falkner followed after her though it was a struggle as her slender body slipped through the people easily and they closed up immediately after, forcing Falkner to step around them. He caught up to her outside were his few seconds of delay had given her a chance to compose herself.

"What's wrong?" Falkner asked, determined not to be fobbed off. He had been the one waiting out in the cold, he deserved to know why.

"Nothing, just the day getting to me that's all," she murmured as she looked up at him with a feigned expression of calm.

Falkner shook his head. "That's not it; you were crying for a reason, what was it?"

"Nothing really," she tried to assure him, "just the stress of everything that's happened."

"Was it something to do with your Arcanine? Is he okay?" Falkner pressed for the truth.

"He's healed."

Falkner frowned, catching a clue in her answer, she could have said 'yes' or 'no' but she had not and the answer she had given was not enough. 'It is her Arcanine,' he realised, 'it has to be.' "Yes but is he okay?" he repeated his question, certain that the answer would come.

Hadyn sighed and pushed back a strand of her dark hair, she wanted to lie but she was tired and stressed, lying seemed like it would take too much effort. "He's angry about what happened," she confessed, "I could sense it."

"Sense it? Is that the empathy thing Morty was telling me about?"

Hadyn nodded, still determined that no one would know she could hear Pokémon's thoughts. "He was angry, felt abandoned I guess because I was gone when he passed out and when he came to I had only just returned. He knew I left him."

"You didn't really," Falkner argued immediately, "I rescued you, they would have kidnapped you if I hadn't."

Hadyn nodded wearily and rubbed at her left eye making it red. "I know and I am very grateful for that but I don't think he understands. I suppose even though I couldn't help it I did abandon him in his weakest moment.' The tears came again as she realised the truth of her words. 'I did leave him, he was unconscious and I left. It does not matter that I had no choice it still happened.'

The feeling of awkwardness had suddenly times ten for Falkner and he knew he had to do something about the emotionally distraught girl. He walked up to her and gingerly extended a hand to rest on the edge of her shoulder. "It's not your fault, it's bad that it happened but you had no choice."

She let a sob escape her. "What would your Pokémon think if you did it to them?"

Falkner considered that for a moment. What would his Pokémon think? The same or would they understand that he had been in peril and had needed to escape? "I don't know," he admitted. "Look it's been a long day, you're stressed out, I'll take you back to the hospital and then maybe to your hotel, you could do with some sleep."

Hadyn sucked in another sob. "Okay," she muttered, though she was not so sure about leaving Steven and staying in the hotel, especially by herself.

Falkner withdrew his hand and called forth Pidgeot yet again. "I know you're tired," he murmured to his Pokémon, "but we'll be going to bed soon, don't worry."

The Pidgeot crooned back softly offering no protest, only understanding, making Falkner think that perhaps it would understand if he had been in Hadyn's situation. The pair climbed on once more and headed back to the hospital.

When they arrived back in Steven's room he was awake, though evidently dozy from the drugs still. Hadyn entered quietly, clearly upset and distressed making Morty flicker a glare to Falkner as he wondered what the Gym Leader had done to upset her. Picking up on Morty's anger, Hadyn was forced to explain her appearance, telling Morty and Steven what she had told Falkner. Confessing again made the tears fall harder.

Steven pushed himself up into a sitting position and held open his arms for his sister, ignoring the pain it caused him. "Come here," he called her over. Hadyn came obediently and leaned into her brother's hug. When he wrapped his arms around her she immediately unleashed the stress of the day and started to cry. Steven rested his chin on her head and squeezed her tightly.

Morty and Falkner stood near each other looking uncomfortable as the girl started to cry. "She could do with some sleep," Falkner muttered to Morty, "and she won't get that here."

Morty nodded in agreement. "I know but she needs protection but so does Steven in his state."

Falkner sighed. 'There I thought my duties done,' he thought sarcastically. 'I could just leave I suppose but it wouldn't be right.' "I'll take her to the hotel; we'll get a room with two single beds, alright?"

Morty grinned and slapped Falkner on the back. "Thanks man, I know you didn't ask for this, bad timing really but we all appreciate your help."

Steven lifted his head slightly to speak. "Hadyn, Fido will get over it, he's just upset about everything that has happened, it was scary and confusing for all of us but he'll understand you were in danger."

Hadyn sniffled and looked up at her brother, loathing the sight of his black bruises. "You were hurt too, you and him and like it or not I am partially responsible for that. They came for me and they hurt you both to get to me."

Steven nodded. "I knew the risks Hadyn, I told you this before and I've promised to protect you. You are my sister and I love you and I'm always going to protect you so enough of this self-blame nonsense. I was hurt because of my own decisions and risk taking; you are in no way responsible for that, only I am. Fido knows the risks too, he's been your Pokémon for a while now and he still is, which shows he still cares despite his anger. Alright?"

Hadyn sniffled again and nodded under her brother's firm milky blue gaze.

Steven smiled and hugged her close. "Good." He then looked over at Morty and Falkner and released her. "Now, go and get some sleep in a proper bed, you need it and don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"And I'll be here to watch him," Morty chirped up brightly, "and Falkner here has offered to stay in the hotel with you, so no excuses." He wagged a warning finger at the girl.

Hadyn looked over at Falkner in surprise, having expected him to depart and found herself blushing again. She dipped her head to hide her crimson cheeks rather than her tears this time. "Thank-you," she said to him.

"That's alright," Falkner retorted. "Now let's get going."

Hadyn turned to Morty and Steven. "Good night.

"Good night," they both answered as Morty sat down in a chair near Steven and propped his feet up on another chair as he settled for the night.

Hadyn turned back to Falkner and followed him out once more.


	6. Chapter 5 Coming into Power

It was just after noon when Steven discharged himself from the hospital against the wishes of his doctor. He shunned the offer of crutches and limped out unaided, though Hadyn wavered near him in case he should need support. Once they were safely back at Morty's gym Steven finally announced what had been on his mind since the morning.

"Morty we are grateful for your help but we need to move on," he announced calmly. They were seated in Morty's private quarters, clustered around a small, rectangular, white table. "Yesterday's occurrences proved as much."

Morty nodded solemnly in agreement though his expression suggested otherwise. "True, they broke through my defences," he admitted, "but if you run you're just letting them win. You can't run from them your whole lives." He looked at Hadyn as he spoke, his words more for her than for Steven; after all it was she who was fleeing from them.

"They'll win if we stay," Hadyn answered him quietly, "they will keep coming with more forces and they will kill more people and destroy more buildings to get me. I'm not trying to blow my own trumpet here but they won't rest until they have me, if only for vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Falkner echoed. He was the only one not seated; the bird master had instead taken up position against the wall near the door, leaning against it just beside the sliding panelled door. He had spent the morning hunting for Taillow but it had been to no avail. He kept telling himself trying to capture a Taillow was the only reason why he was still here.

"I burned down the house I was a prisoner in," Hadyn confessed, "and several of the Rocket members and their Pokémon in the process."

Morty gave a low whistle of surprise. "You left that out," he commented to her and Steven.

"Didn't think it was on a need to know basis," Steven retorted, "I thought it was enough to know that Team Rocket are after her."

Morty flashed him a small grin. "Well there's a difference between wanting her powers and wanting to kill her, I'm guessing its mixed motives as far as they are concerned. Do we have a name of the former house owner?"

"Does that really matter now?" Steven retorted, giving off an air of annoyance that Hadyn was quick to be hit with. "He's probably dead anyway. Besides, we're leaving so they hopefully shouldn't trouble you anymore."

Morty's grin widened. "The lessons aren't over Champion; if you're going I'm coming too. I've been meaning to take some time off anyway."

"To do what?" Falkner asked dryly as he cast a condescending blue gaze on his fellow Gym leader.

Hadyn bristled; Falkner's patronising emotions were stronger than everyone else's at the moment. 'What is his problem?' she wondered, not for the first time, as she cast her purple gaze on him. Falkner sensed her gaze and looked back at her sharply, sending a wave of heavy, suspicious emotions over to Hadyn causing her to physically double over and clutch her chest with a gasp.

Steven and Morty immediately looked to Hadyn, Steven with concern but Morty only with interest. "Still dealing with those emotion blasts huh?" Morty queried nonchalantly.

"Something like that," Hadyn retorted with gritted teeth as she struggled to surface over the wave of emotion and get control of herself again. It was like being trapped in an ocean of psychic energy and at the moment Hadyn was not a very good swimmer.

"Don't struggle," Morty advised, "just go along with it." He glanced over his shoulder at Falkner. "You could help by reining in some of that, we all know it's you this time."

"Reining in some of what?" Falkner demanded.

"Emotion, Hadyn has the gift of empathy, it means she can feel people's emotions as well as they can," Morty attempted to explain. "So if you're particularly emotional she is almost drowned by it."

"I am not emotional!" Falkner snapped back hotly.

"I don't mean it like that!" Morty answered as he struggled to hold back a laugh.

"You're suspicious and angry," Hadyn informed him, "and it's to quite an extreme right now, it's almost overwhelming for me."

Falkner looked back at her with renewed interest, replacing his anger with surprise for a moment. "You can feel what I feel?" he queried slowly, his anger steadily building up as he considered what an invasion that was.

"Yes but not intentionally," Hadyn answered as she lowered her hand from her chest at last, "it's only just started happening these past few weeks and Morty has been trying to help me control it along with everything else."

"I see." Falkner sighed, swept a hand through his thick, dark blue waves and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Alright, I'll keep my feelings under control."

"Thanks."

Falkner returned his gaze to Morty. "So why would you be abandoning your gym?"

"Not abandoning," Morty retorted with a slight scowl, "just temporarily leaving. Gym leaders do it all the time, it's called a break Falkner, exactly what you're on right now and just like you I'll leave someone else temporarily in charge until I return."

"But why?" Falkner pressed for an answer.

"To hunt for Legendary Pokémon," Morty confessed with an excited glimmer in his purple-brown eyes. "To even see just one would be a triumph and since no one knows where exactly they might be there's every chance that I'll see one whilst I'm with these two." He gestured at Steven and Hadyn with one hand.

'Hopefully not,' Steven thought dryly, 'or Team Rocket will be all over us to get it and Hadyn.'

"Are you sure you want to do that with us?" Hadyn queried.

Morty looked back at her and wagged a scornful finger at her. "Hadyn I can take care of myself, don't start taking responsibility for me, okay? I know the risks and the danger of being with you and I'm fine with it. You need me; you and I are still not done with our psychic training."

"Well you all have fun with that," Falkner said dismissively as he stood upright. It was definitely time to leave and return to his original purpose of hunting Taillow.

"Come on now Elegant Flying Master," Morty said teasingly as he looked over at him, "don't you have any interest in the Legendary Pokémon? Just think, you could be the first master of Moltres, Zapados or Articuno, you would be the greatest of all the Flying Masters then."

Falkner knew Morty was trying to bait him but it was hard to resist as he considered that possibility. As a Bird lover he was no stranger to the stories of the Legendary Bird Trio of Kanto and from an early age he had dreamed of being master of all three of them, the greatest Bird Pokémon user in all the lands, greater than even his father. He clenched his fists as he thought of his father; everyone was always comparing him to that man, especially when he lost battles. 'Your father wouldn't have lost that; he would have finished it with only one Pokémon.' Falkner was bombarded with a collection of insults from his memory hurled at him by people who had known his father. 'One day you might be as good looking as him, one day...' Women sighed when they thought of his wondrous father.

Hadyn bit back a cry when she was hit with a wall of black hate. It was so dark for a moment she could not see as it seemed to become corporeal. 'What is that?' she wondered in alarm as she tried to fight back and regain her vision. It was choking her, such rage! It tried to smother her and take her under with it. 'Why is he so angry?' She fought back, hurling out a wave of indignation, angry to be forced to suffer this hate.

Falkner let out a cry when something slammed him into the wall. He felt a rush of anger before it faded almost immediately. "What the Hell was that?" he demanded.

Morty and Steven looked from him to Hadyn.

Hadyn was covered in a sheen of sweat and panting heavily. "Sorry," she choked out. She stood up, realising it was not enough to just sit there and apologise. She went over to him but kept a few steps back, considering that he might not want her near him. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"You did that?" Falkner and Steven queried at once.

'Her powers are developing far too quickly,' Morty thought worriedly as he watched her carefully. 'Now she can physically force the emotions back...'

Hadyn nodded. "I...I was just trying to fight back your emotions," she tried to explain, "it was too much for me." She did not want to admit she had been blinded by Falkner's black hatred, not wanting Morty and Steven to know his dark emotions.

"Then I'm sorry," Falkner apologised frankly as he rubbed his right shoulder to loosen the stiffness. He knew what emotion he must have projected onto the girl. "It was my fault."

Hadyn shook her head. "No, you wouldn't know how to deal with this, it's not like it's common for people to be like me."

"Morty did explain," Falkner reminded her.

Hadyn nodded. "But I hurt you."

"It's okay."

Hadyn looked back at her worried brother and the curious Gym Leader. "I'm going outside, if that's alright, I need some fresh air."

"Don't go far," Steven cautioned unnecessarily. "We'll be packing up and leaving soon."

Hadyn nodded and pushed open the sliding doors and hurried through the large gym to the exit.

"So Elegant Flying Master, are you tempted by the possibility of seeing and maybe even catching some Legendary Pokémon with me?" Morty queried Falkner with a wide smile. For all his smugness, Falkner was a good fighter and his Pokémon were brilliantly trained, Morty knew he would be good to have along their journey. "Maybe you'll even get a Lugia." 'And I will get Ho-Oh,' he added to himself eagerly, 'and Suicune, Raikou and Entei.'

Falkner shrugged; trying to appear indifferent though inside he was growing just as excited as Morty was at the possibility. 'My dad never achieved as much,' he thought smugly, 'I really could be the best Bird Pokémon master with the Legendary Pokémon at my call.' "I'll think about it," he allowed.

"Well if you're coming with us think quickly," Steven urged, the disapproval obvious in his voice, "because we will be leaving within the hour. We have already stayed here too long."

"And where exactly are you going?" Falkner queried with a cool look.

"Anywhere," Steven replied, "it doesn't matter; away from here is all that's important right now."

"We'll plan it as we go," Morty said cheerfully. "We'll travel round Johto for a bit until Steven regains his health, then maybe we could venture to Sinnoh or Kanto, since I'm guessing returning to Hoenn is out of the question?" He looked at Steven for a response.

"Not entirely," Steven answered carefully, "just Mossdeep and Rustboro City."

Hadyn was near the Burned Tower, seated on a wooden bench placed nearby for the most adventurous of tourists to rest on; even the bravest rarely made it into the tower. Fido was out of his Poké Ball enjoying the fresh afternoon air. He kept his distance from Hadyn and refused to speak to her or even physically acknowledge her.

Hadyn was upset by Fido's attitude of course but she had decided to accept Steven's promise that it would pass and that her Arcanine evidently still cared about her otherwise he would run away. She watched him lovingly and longed to talk to him. Since he was a puppy Growlithe and she was eleven they had shared a close bond and she hated to think it might be ruined. 'Surely he will forgive me,' she thought hopefully, 'I did not mean for him to be hurt or left behind...'

They were there for twenty minutes before Fido let out a low growl as he sensed someone approaching. Falkner appeared round a corner taking a calm stride as he approached them. Accepting that it was an ally, Fido went back to sniffing about the place, intrigued by the scents of several different Pokémon. Wild Pokémon were not as troubled with the tower as people were.

Hadyn looked over at him and felt her cheeks growing pink once again, causing her to look away quickly. Falkner wasn't just handsome, he was noticeably handsome, you could not ignore his looks or forget them easily. He stood out from the crowd despite his height, more attractive than most men. It was likely that they were very few women who wouldn't find Falkner good looking. Hadyn found it difficult being around him, dealing with his looks and rolling emotions was too much.

"What would you be doing if you weren't running from Team Rocket?" he queried her casually as he stopped beside her bench.

Hadyn looked up at him and blinked in astonishment. The truth was she had never given it much thought. Even when at school she had never considered what she might do with her education, it was obvious she could never stand out from the crowd, then Team Rocket would easily find her. "I don't know," she confessed, "I've never thought about it much, maybe a trainer."

"Maybe?" Falkner looked unimpressed. "Your brother is the Champion of Hoenn." He had realised that when Morty had spelled it out for him, that Steven Stone was indeed the Steven Stone. "Does that not make you interested in doing something like that?"

Hadyn shrugged. "I've never considered it; if I stand out too much they will find me."

"Well then even if they don't capture you, they still win because they've ruined your life," Falkner stated flatly. "You should live your life the way you want and if they challenge that, fight them."

"They killed Steven's mum," Hadyn said quietly, "and they've killed people here, it's not that easy to fight them."

"Make it so it is," Falkner urged her, "get stronger, be a trainer if that's what you want, be a great trainer, one who won't be so easy for them to beat."

Hadyn looked at him keenly, trying to figure out his motivation for his words. "Why do you care?"

"If I come with you I don't want to be lying out in the shadows, camping in the woods, too scared to be noticed all the time. That's no way to live unless you are a camper or hiker." He lifted something from within his open light blue shirt and held it out to her. "Here."

It was a ball that was half-blue and half-white with two red ridges on the top of it- a Great Ball. Hadyn took it in surprise and looked it over.

"You said you were thinking about getting a Poochyena, well go and do it."

"Thanks," Hadyn said sincerely, "I will, I promise."

Falkner gave a small grin at this that vanished quickly. "Well," he looked over at Fido, "you should get packing, I think your brother wants to go soon."

Hadyn stood up from the bench and produced her Poké Ball. "Fido," she called softly, "we have to go." She got a cold blankness from his mind but he turned round and came over to her obediently anyway. She pressed the button on her Poké Ball and called Fido back in a beam of red light.

She placed the Poké Ball back within her belt and turned round to go. Falkner walked her back to the Gym wordlessly, walking beside her with a small gap between them. There they met up with Steven and Morty again who were standing outside, clearly waiting for Hadyn to return. Steven openly looked relieved, showing that he had been worried about Hadyn the whole time she was absent.

'I'm not that fragile,' Hadyn thought resentfully, glad that no one could sense her thoughts. When she looked at her brother though she immediately curbed her resentment and winced at his dark, burned bruises. 'I suppose he can't help it given what happened to him.'

"We need to go to the hotel and pack," Steven told her.

"Where will we go?" Hadyn asked as she looked from him to the grinning Morty, who was clearly eager to go on an adventure.

"Well Violet City seems like a good choice," Morty answered with a smile, "since Falkner might want to sort out his Gym affairs before we go chasing Legendary Pokémon and you never know, maybe some of those Pokémon are nearby. Plus we can stop by the Ruins of Alph."

"Alph?"

"They are ruins not far from here where Unown are said to be," Morty explained. "Quite interesting, I've visited a couple of times in the hope of learning more about the Unown and the reason behind the ruins."

"Oh, sounds good," Hadyn retorted enthusiastically. She knew she had to be optimistic about them leaving even if it was not for the best reasons, it was the only way to cope, she was learning that now. Falkner was right, even if Team Rocket did not catch her they would still technically have won if she lived her life in solitude, misery and fear.

A shadow of a smile traced Falkner's lips at Hadyn's tone before vanishing, giving way to his usual serious expression. 'Nice to see she's not completely given way to depression,' he thought wryly.

"Right well we will get our stuff and meet you two back here in twenty minutes," Steven addressed Falkner and Morty.

Morty nodded in agreement and Falkner offered a light shrug of indifference. Steven accepted that response and called forth his Skarmory. He climbed onto his metal feathered Pokemon with much effort and wincing, slipping once in his pain and cutting a light slice in his arm on the sharp feathers. Hadyn winced empathetically and her purple eyes widened slightly, her brother had ridden Skarmory so often he never scratched himself, even accidentally. Once he was successfully mounted, Steven gave her a reassuring smile and waited for her to jump on behind.

Knowing better than to dent her brother's pride with concern, Hadyn hopped on behind and wrapped her hands around his waist. The Skarmory gave a screech before flapping its hollow wings and taking off into the air.


	7. Chapter 6 Mysterious and Dangers ofRuin

"They've left Ecruteak, that's certain sir," Cassidy informed her superior down the phone.

Butch looked over at her in mild annoyance, wondering for the umpteenth time why this girl was so important, it was not like their head boss Giovanni had sent them chasing after her, no it was some Executive instead called Troy MaKenzie. To Butch he was better known as Cassidy's college sweetheart, who she had only broken up with because he had joined Team Rocket and journeyed from their home in Johto to Hoenn. Back then Cassidy had not been so sure about joining Team Rocket though months of missing Troy had finally pushed her into it and though her motivations for being in Team Rocket had changed it seemed that her feelings for Troy had not quite left her, much to Butch's chagrin.

"We are attempting to track her down now sir." Sir, if ever there was a sign that Troy did not share Cassidy's feelings that was it, she could not even call him by name. Cassidy's dull brown eyes widened in surprise when she received an angry response. "We will find and obtain her sir, don't worry!" she tried to assure her. He hung up and Cassidy snarled out a curse. "I'll make the bitch bleed for what she did to you," she remarked to herself quietly as she lowered the phone.

Butch scowled, surely they could be using their time and resources better. Psychic or not she was just one girl and there were other psychics out there who were much easier to obtain. Why was this one so special? "We have no idea where she went to," he reminded Cassidy flatly. "She effectively vanished without a trace and half our team were scared off by Ghost Pokémon when they attempted to follow."

Cassidy turned her angry glower to her partner. She and Butch had started off well together, the best team there was they had quickly become Giovanni's favourites in just two short years but now the relationship was wearing thin, probably because they had become involved just three months ago, ending it shortly after they had been stationed under Troy MaKenzie. Cassidy had been the one to end it, claiming that it just wasn't good for their business relationship but Butch was no fool, he knew it was to make herself available for Troy.

"We'll fine her, she can't stay hidden forever," Cassidy snarled back at him.

"I don't see why we are so keen to get her, she might be a useless asset but she is not worth this hassle," Butch commented dismissively. "We have other psychics within Team Rocket and we could gain more if we wanted."

"Look Botch," Cassidy deliberately mispronounced his name, "she burned several of our team and their Pokémon to death, she destroyed an executive's house and left him permanently scarred, if we let her away with that we look weak. Team Rocket always gets revenge you know."

Butch gritted his teeth, the fury clear of his face at Cassidy's complete lack of respect towards him. "He should have handled her better," he retorted in a deep snarl, "she was a kid when he had her an he knew the risks, fool."

"Yes dad she's doing well." Steven Stone was on the phone with his father who finally decided to ring and find out how his son and Hadyn were doing. Though Steven was happy to hear his father query about Hadyn he could hear the stiffness of the question and knew that Mr. Stone was just being polite, it would be a long while before he realised his blame was misplaced and forgave Hadyn. "I don't know when I will be back, it's hard..."

"You shouldn't have to suffer for her," Mr. Stone snapped down the phone, his anger quickly back. "You are a Champion and you worked hard to get that position, don't give it up for her."

Steven frowned heavily. "Dad give it a rest, I'm not giving anything up for Hadyn. If I surrender the Champion position its because I choose to not because I was forced to, Wallace is a better trainer than me and I've been thinking about it for a while, I'm more interested in rock collecting that being a Champion."

"If you weren't running from Team Rocket you could manage both," came the haughty reply.

Steven sighed. "Look, we'll talk about it some other time dad; I don't want to fight about it. Bye." Steven hung up before his dad could snarl some more.

Morty, who had been walking with Steven and making an effort not to eavesdrop, glanced at his watch and then at Steven with a smile. "Falkner and Hadyn have been gone for a while," he commented brightly, "I wonder if they have caught any Pokémon."

After Morty had jokingly boasted about his skills as a psychic teacher for Hadyn and called Falkner nothing but a tagalong, Falkner, taking instant offence, had insisted on teaching Hadyn how to battle and catch Pokémon, proving that he too had useful skills to pass on. Naturally this was what Morty had wanted Falkner to do; it was too easy to push his buttons sometimes. Hadyn did need to learn how to catch Pokémon after all and with Falkner trying to catch some Taillow anyway it made sense for him to teach her.

"Mmm," Steven gave a blunt retort, still moody after his conversation with his father.

'Someone needs something to take his mind off things,' Morty thought mischievously. "Hadyn seems rather keen on spending time with birdbrain," he commented innocently.

Steven perked up at that and looked over at Morty with a suspicious milky blue gaze. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

Morty shrugged. "Oh just something I noticed, she's always walking with him and she never misses a chance to go Pokémon hunting with him. Maybe she's just keen on catching a Pokémon." He grinned harmlessly at the Hoenn Champion. He was right of course and he knew it, for the past three days they had been journeying to the Ruins of Alph Hadyn had almost never been apart from Falkner, and the only one she gave just as much attention to was her beloved Arcanine, who Steven had grudgingly permitted to be out of his Poké Ball for most of the journey. It was only at night when they roosted in some friendly family's home that Hadyn was separate from Falkner, curled up in a separate room from the men naturally.

They were currently walking through a rocky area with mountains and pine trees on either side of them indicating that they were close to the ruins. Morty expected to arrive at them within the next couple of hours, just before three o'clock, which would mean some decent exploration time and a good place to have lunch, from what he remembered there was a nice café near the ruins for tourists.

Steven started looking around them for a sign of Falkner and Hadyn but they had seemingly disappeared. "They have been gone a while," he grumbled, "we should really be sticking together."

Morty laughed. "Relax, they're not far and I'm sure they are perfectly safe."

Steven frowned at him. "Even so, you never know when or where Team Rocket will strike." He added to himself, 'nor do I know how trustworthy Falkner is. Sure he's a Gym Leader and it's a respectable position but even Gym Leaders can be corrupt or corrupted. I don't like him anyway; he's too cocky and moody.'

Morty laughed again quietly as he saw Steven's silvery grey eyebrows furrow together as anger and suspicion danced across his face. 'Another one with easy buttons,' he thought with gleeful satisfaction. 'Poor big brother, your sister is twenty; she's going to get a boyfriend sooner or later although I doubt birdbrain is interested.'

Falkner and Hadyn were not far behind, trekking over the rocky terrain amongst the bottom of the mountains searching for wild Pokémon. Falkner looked at every tree with a deep scrutiny not just for Taillow but for any bird Pokémon that he might not already have obtained, so far nothing of interest had caught his eye. There had been a few Pidgey he had half-heartedly tried to persuade Hadyn to catch but they had flown off, a Geodude who had attacked them with a painful Rock Throw and a Sandshrew who had blasted sand in their eyes. Falkner was beginning to conclude that Rock and Ground type Pokémon were not good for Hadyn and was about to suggest catching up to the others when a low cry caught their ears.

It was a horrible, lone wail that echoed throughout the rock terrain and had Hadyn's heart pang with pain, whatever it was sounded so pathetic and sad she could not help but empathise. Fido gave a low, irritated growl at the sound and Falkner winced as it grew louder. Hadyn set off in pursuit of it with Fido close on her heels. Falkner followed with reluctance, none too eager to get closer to the wails.

As the sounds seemed to grow louder, Hadyn quickened her pace and looked around every rock and in every bush in an attempt to find the source. An impatient Fido darted on ahead using his keen ears and sense of smell to track down the source. It was not long before he came upon a small tan creature with a skull on its head and a bone in one hand, crying to itself.

Hadyn arrived soon after and looked upon the creature with pity. 'Sad. Sad. Alone,' its thoughts echoed out to her. 'Alone.' She frowned down at it and kneeled down slowly and cautiously, wanting to offer some comfort to the poor thing.

"A Cubone," Falkner muttered in slight disgust as he arrived on the scene. "Might have known."

Hadyn turned her head round and looked up at him curiously. "Why?"

"They're known for crying when they have lost their mothers," Falkner explained, "apparently they also wear their mother's skulls."

Hadyn immediately looked revolted by that thought but when she turned back to the young Pokémon she bore only an expression of comfort. 'You're not alone now,' she thought to it. 'We are all here; we can be your friends.

It jumped up in surprise, blinked its teary brown eyes and looked up at her, Fido and Falkner fiercely. 'Stranger!' it thought in alarm as it pointed its bone at them threateningly. Compared to Fido it was like a grain of sand compared to a boulder, tiny and insignificant and yet it looked up at the Arcanine with no fear, daring it to attack.

'Friends,' Hadyn repeated gently. 'Here to end your loneliness.'

Falkner folded his arms and watched Hadyn continue to stare at the tiny Pokémon wondering why she was so interested in the thing. It was hardly interesting, just annoying and it was nothing special in terms of Pokémon.

Hadyn extended a hand very slowly, sending soothing thoughts out as she did. The Cubone watched her hand suspiciously but allowed it to touch its soft, cream coloured stomach. 'See, friend,' Hadyn thought happily.

Falkner's eyebrow cocked up a little at the gesture and he watched half in surprise. 'Is she really interested in that Cubone?' he wondered.

'Friend,' the Cubone repeated with uncertainty as it gazed at her with hopeful eyes.

Hadyn nodded.

"Do you want to catch it?" Falkner queried, causing Hadyn to jump slightly. Her cheeks flushed as she realised she had almost given her way her gift to communicate with Pokémon telepathically and she waited for the blush to fade before turning round to look at him.

"Yes," she decided. She glanced back at the Cubone who was looking from her to Falkner with puzzlement. 'Do you want to come with me now?' she asked it politely.

The Cubone studied her for a moment as it debated over its answer. 'No more alone?'

'No more,' she assured.

Falkner sighed, unfolded his arms, lifted out a Poké Ball and held it out to Hadyn. "Here, no sense in wasting the Great Ball, save it for your Poochyena."

Hadyn accepted the ball. "Thanks," she mumbled before turning back to the Pokémon. "He doesn't need weakened," she murmured, not wanting to hurt the poor thing further.

"No," Falkner agreed, "it's weak enough."

Hadyn threw the Poké Ball and it swallowed the Cubone up in a blast of red light. The ball then shook slowly a couple of times and then went still. Hadyn reached out to it tentatively, finding it hard to believe that she had officially caught her first Pokémon. Not that it had taken much skill but still, it was an achievement.

"Congratulations," Falkner said sincerely as Hadyn stood up and attached the ball to her belt beside Fido's. "Now that you've finally caught one we should probably catch up to the others."

Hadyn gave him a small, fleeting smile and nodded. Falkner was slightly taken back by the smile, it lacked the flirtatious glow in the eyes that he was used to and just seemed innocent and sincere, giving Hadyn an odd attractiveness to her features, if only briefly.

Fido led the way back to Morty who was trying to calm down an evidently flustered Steven who was wandering about in circles shouting Hadyn's name and growling out Falkner's less frequently as he bizarrely searched behind small rocks and under tree branches.

"Steven?" Hadyn made his name a query as she looked at him in bafflement. "We're here, why do you think we would be under that tree?"

Steven had the grace to look sheepish as he looked back at Hadyn and Falkner whilst Morty snickered behind him. "Er...never mind, I was just concerned you two have been gone a while and we need to pick up the pace," he answered dismissively.

"Oh." Hadyn walked up to him and Morty, lifted out her Poké Ball and held it up to them with a proud expression. "I caught a Cubone!" she informed them happily.

"Awesome!" Morty offered enthusiastically.

"A Cubone?" Steven, for just a moment, showed the same unsure expression Falkner had before telling himself to force on a wide smile. "That is good news," he said sincerely.

Hadyn hooked the ball back into her belt and nodded cheerfully. "Falkner helped a little," she admitted, "and Fido too, he found the little guy." She hoped that Fido might offer some reaction to the praise but he remained a couple of feet ahead acting ignorant to the remark.

Falkner shrugged coolly. "It was nothing." He was tempted to say how it really was nothing given there had been no battle but he did not want to demean Hadyn like that especially not in front of her own brother and so said no more.

They continued their journey without delay and made to the Alph Ruins in good time. A weary and hungry Steven and Falkner headed into the cafe whilst an excited Morty and Hadyn immediately set about exploring the place. Hadyn went to the gift store first where she bought five Poké Balls and picked up a leaflet that told her all about the ruins.

There was little known about the ruins, they had been built approximately 1,500 years ago but no one was quite sure by whom or by why, statues indicted that the caves were meant to be tributes to Pokémon and the leaflet mentioned carvings on the walls showing Pokémon, some of which had the ability to move though for what purpose they were still unsure. A picture in the leaflet showed the Pokémon Unown, a psychic Pokémon that was known to be found in 28 different varieties.

Hadyn found the ruins peaceful beneath the sunny sky, there were pools of calm water filling her with tranquillity and adding to the beauty of the place, bird Pokémon twittered nearby from the trees and two tourists smiled at her, relaxing her further. Even the moody Fido seemed at peace.

Hadyn looked over at one of the caves hungrily, eager to explore but knew that she would have to find Morty first before she did. For one thing she had promised not to explore by herself and for another thing Morty was an expert on all things mysterious and would make an excellent guide for the caves. She turned to look for Morty when a rustle caused her head to whip round and look over at the trees suspiciously.

She caught a flash of dark blue and crimson amongst the reddening leaves and her violet eyes widened in surprise. 'It can't be!' Her left hand gripped a Poké Ball excitedly and she took a soft step towards the trees. It was hard to spot but it was indeed there- a small, wild Taillow ripe for catching. Part of Hadyn considered running off to find Falkner but there was a chance that the Taillow would vanish whilst she did that and so she followed the stronger part of her that urged her to catch it for the blue haired Gym Leader.

'Fido,' she thought in a commanding manner, 'I need you to knock out that Pokémon for me, use Agility to be quick and then use Bite to catch it your mouth but be careful not to kill it.'

For all his anger Fido was still deeply obedient and once he located the small Bird Pokemon Hadyn was talking about he sprang into action using Agility to speed himself towards it before it could fly it. In a flurry of leaves and squawks the Arcanine was swift in catching the small blue, white and red Pokémon in its mouth, sending several Spearow and Pidgey up into the air crying out in rage. Fido sank its teeth into the tender feathered body shocking the creature into unconsciousness. Once his task was achieved he opened his mouth and let the still body drop onto the ground.

Hadyn immediately through a Poké Ball and caught the Pokemon. She patted Fido on the head before he could distance himself, sent him a mental thanks and then scooped up the ball gleefully. In her hand it looked plain and simple and she knew it was not enough; she needed a gift box or something. With that thought in mind she hurried back to the gift shop and selected a small, powder blue box with a violet bow a rectangular, white, card tag. After she had paid for it she scribbled a message on it to the Gym Leader, her cheeks turning a faint pink as she did.

Once that was done she resigned to find Falkner before Morty and present him with her gift, eager for his reaction. She headed back to the cafe but he and Steven were gone, so she headed back to the ruins hoping to find them all there.

The ruins were big and certain caves were busy with tourists making it hard to spot or hear anyone. Not finding any of the three males outside, Hadyn was forced to enter the caves briefly to look. Thanks to the crowds Hadyn even managed to miss Morty and Steven in one despite Morty's impressive height. Morty was too occupied with teasing Steven about Falkner going off alone to find Hadyn before they could to notice the petite girl when she entered the cave for a fleeting moment.

Frustrated, Hadyn headed north were there were less people because two of the caves had been shut for renovations. A muffled cry from near one of them caused Hadyn to halt in alarm. She listened as hard as she could for the sound again, aware the abnormality of it could only mean danger surely. It came again, a sound of pain hushed by a wall or something similar blocking it. Someone was in trouble. Despite knowing the risks Hadyn headed towards the sound, knowing from an experience that time could be a factor so running for help might lead to a fatality because of the delay.

Fido followed close at Hadyn's heels this time, his own senses alert as he too sensed danger. There was an odd smell in the air that was growing stronger as they neared one of the sealed caves, it seemed metallic and caused his nostrils to wrinkle in revulsion. There was a definite wrongness coming from the cave that he wanted Hadyn to have no part of but he too knew the cries to be of pain and that Hadyn would carry on to help the person despite Fido's worry.

When Hadyn found the door to the cave slightly ajar she knew for certain that whatever was going on could only cause danger for her but when a strangled yell of agony slipped through the gap she knew she had to go in. A second yell made it forget caution as she feared a fatality and rushed through the door, half-stumbling into the dimly lit cavern.

Before two statues and between two men in all too familiar uniforms with a strange thin chain around his neck that was attached to a black box in one of the men's hands was Falkner, beaten, bloodied and crying out in agony. His pooling blood was the metallic sense that made Arcanine recoil even now as he entered with a fierce expression, preparing to attack. Hadyn dropped the powder blue box in horror and froze up, unsure about what to do.

A woman with a brunette ponytail wearing the lower ranked grey uniform with a red R on the low cut top that revealed her toned midriff took a step towards Hadyn with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the party," she greeted smoothly, "we were just talking about you, though your friend seems to have lost his tongue when it comes to information."

Tears sprang to Hadyn's eyes though she held them back as she glowered at the woman hatefully. "Let him go," she snarled as she began to raise her hands.

"Or you will what- use your fire power on us?" The woman turned to the man with the black box in his hand. "Show her," she ordered with a nod.

The man pressed a button on the box with a gloved hand and the chain began to quiver sending Falkner's body into convulsions. The blue haired man began to scream in agony and a spittle of blood escaped his mouth.

"Swear not to use your powers or we will turn the power up!" the woman snapped to Hadyn over Falkner's screams.

Hadyn trembled in rage and for a moment all she could feel and see was her anger as it dyed her vision red and caused smoke to hiss from her fingertips. Then she was hit with Falkner's hate and fear and everything went black briefly.

"Swear to me! Swear to me now!" the woman's shrieks snapped Hadyn back to reality and she called back her rage.

"I swear!" Hadyn yelled back as she watched Falkner shake. "I swear I won't use my powers! Now stop it!"

The brunette nodded to the man again and he hit another button causing the chain to stop shaking and Falkner's convulsions to die down. He began to suffer a coughing fit and several spatters of blood stained the floor.

"Imagine what that machine could do on full power," the brunette mused sadistically as she looked at Falkner with glee. Her gold eyes snapped back to Hadyn viciously. "Now listen carefully, bird boy here and your Pokémon are all going to stay here because the extra weight would only slow us down and despite having you outnumbered we thought to be generous." She grinned. "You are going to let my Glaceon freeze your hands together to ensure no fire attacks and then you will come with us without protest, otherwise I might reconsider letting bird boy live, do you understand?"

Hadyn blinked and nodded dumbly as the woman lifted a Great Ball from her belt and fingered it lightly. Fido immediately protested mentally to Hadyn, bearing his fangs as he did. 'Fido I can't let Falkner or you come to further harm,' she thought back wearily. 'If you attack they will win, there are too many and then you will be hurt again and I cannot let that happen.'

'Can't let you leave!' Fido thought back fearfully. 'Bad things happen to you!'

'And you if you fight! Stay and protect Falkner for me, please,' she begged.

The woman threw her Great Ball and a Glaceon burst out of it. The Pokemon was an odd shade of pale blue turquoise with dark turquoise patches on its back, the wide tip of its tail, the end of its dark blue bangs, the bottom of its paws and the inner part of its two long ears. It bore resemblances to the Eevee family it came from and had deep turquoise eyes that looked at Hadyn fiercely.

"Put your hands together and out," the woman ordered.

Hadyn obeyed seeing no other options, to run could mean Falkner's death, to fight could amount to the same along with Fido being hurt or killed and herself hurt and eventually defeated and using her fire powers would put them all at risk. 'Besides,' she thought morbidly as she awaited the attack, 'what would Morty say if I destroyed an ancient cave.'

"Glaceon Ice Beam now!" the woman commanded.

The Glaceon opened its mouth and a bolt of glowing blue shot out of it and struck Hadyn's hands encasing them in ice immediately, and turning them so cold they ironically burned. Hadyn gritted her teeth in pain and doubled over as the weight of the ice tugged her down.

Two Rocket Grunts stepped out from the shadow taking up position on either side of Hadyn.

"Undo the chain," the brunette told the man with the box, "and let bird boy go."

The man immediately obeyed, carefully unwinding the chain and winding it up around the box. He and his companion stepped away from Falkner but not before the companion delivered a brutal kick to the blue haired man's stomach.

Hadyn winced with him and the tears came to her eyes again. "I'm sorry," she said to him miserably before she was escorted out and bundled onto a less than happy Fearow with a Rocket Grunt behind her.

Falkner was close to passing out but he struggled for consciousness, crawling across the floor in desperation towards the door whilst Fido whined at him empathetically. He gave a groan of pain and found himself staring at the power blue box lying on its side. Now where had that come from, had Hadyn been carrying it? He could not remember it. Hadyn, they had taken her, he needed to go after her before they were gone and lost forever.

"Get Steven and Morty," he snarled at the Arcanine, "quickly now!"

Fido gave a bark and darted out the door, quick to obey.

Falkner gave another deep cough and forced himself into a sitting position, gasping in pain as he did. His Poké Balls were in a corner to the left, taken from his forcefully when he had been ambushed and then discarded there. If he could just get to them and free his Pidgeot then he could start his pursuit. He did not need to see their escape to know that they had flown away, they had bragged about flying off with Hadyn before she had even arrived.

With great effort he dragged himself over to his Poké Balls, lifted out Pidgeot's and pressed the button freeing the large Pokemon. The Bird Pokemon gave a screech of alarm when it saw the state of its master. "We need to be quick," Falkner instructed as he pulled himself over to one of the statues, "you have to take me after Hadyn, Team Rocket took her and they have flown off." He used the statue to hoist himself upright onto his feet, yelling out several swears of pain as he did and spitting up some more blood in the process. As he clung to the statue with both hands for support his eyes fell on the box again. "Bring that box over here please," he requested.

The Pidgeot hopped over to the box, picked it up in its pink beak and hopped back to Falkner with it, dropping it into his ready hand. Falkner squinted to read the tag- _A Gift of Thanks to Falkner, From Hadyn_. "Shit," Falkner cursed as he put the box within the folds of his top and reached out to the ready Pidgeot with one hand. "We have to find her."

* * *

_Comment at the end this time just in case I accidentally had spoilers in it. I hope everyone still likes this fanfic so far, I am really enjoying typing it, to the point of staying up to half 2 in the morning just to finish a chapter lol :-S The Team Rocket encounter at the ruins is one I've had in my head for about a week now, I've envisioned Falkner and Hadyn's ruin in them a few times now to get it right in my head without it being too random, which it hopefully wasn't. I also hope Hadyn's isn't too Mary Sue or Damsel in Distress, it's not my attention it's all just character development and I promise that I will try to find the right balance of danger and excitement without her always being in danger. This fanfic doesn't exist purely to ship an OC pairing, it just is what it is, my own idea of an adult Pokemon world that's hopefully adventurous and fun to read._

_Anyway, please enjoy and it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter!  
_


	8. Chapter 7 Forest Fright

"Falkner! What the Hell happened?"

Falkner scowled when he heard Morty's alarmed yell and turned to give him and Steven a grim stare. "There's no time to explain," he snapped, wincing at the pain the effort caused him, "Team Rocket got Hadyn." He gripped his Pidgeot's neck tightly and urged him into the air.

"Falkner!" Morty protested.

Steven, who had visibly paled at the news, immediately summoned his Skarmory out and was quick to mount it, preparing to chase after Falkner despite his own stiffness and pain. Fido gave a bark of protest as he realised they were all about to leave him. Steven gave the Arcanine a brief look of affection and said gently, "we can't carry you. Stay here and you will be safe for Hadyn's return. I'll bring her back to you, I promise."

Fido gave a low whine but his gold eyes told Steven that he understood, reluctant as he was to be left alone amongst the morbid ruins with Falkner's blood staining the air.

Morty muttered a curse when the Skarmory took off and called forth his Drifblim, cursing that he had such an awkward Pokémon for flying with. It would be a struggle to keep up with Skarmory and the even swifter Pidgeot. 'Well as long as I keep them within my sights it'll be fine,' he thought to himself morbidly as he gripped the Pokémon's flimsy purple-grey and yellow arms. 'Stupid birdbrain shouldn't be going on ahead like that,' he thought with genuine worry, 'he doesn't look capable of standing never mind taking on Team Rocket! How many of them are there even?'

The three Pokémon and their masters flew through the calm skies beneath the cool autumn sun, far too worried to enjoy the scenery below them. Falkner did not even flinch when a group of highly sought after Taillow passed him by, sure the Gym Leader itched to catch just one but rescuing Hadyn was more important, if only because he had experienced firsthand just what Team Rocket were capable of. It did not matter that it was Hadyn, it could have been a stranger and Falkner would have still gone after them despite getting tortured like that, he could not let anyone suffer something similar. Still, he might not have left so anxiously if it had been a stranger, he might have waited for Steven and Morty then.

Falkner could not be sure that he was even going in the right direction, relying on Pidgeot's instincts and the strong scent of an unwashed Fearow that lingered in the air. He knew it could be a wild Fearow he was tailing but Pidgeot seemed confident, sensing other flying Pokémon close to the Fearow, not that he could relay this message to Falkner. Drifblim pressed at the bird Pokémon's mind at the urging of Morty but the Pidgeot was too proud to respond, not daring to converse with a lowly Ghost Pokémon.

Morty took the time to fork up a single finger to the Pidgeot in the distance when his Drifblim gave a moody explanation of how the Pidgeot was shunning him. 'Falkner's Pokémon are just like him,' Morty thought as he urged his Ghost Pokémon on. 'They're all headstrong assholes.'

They flew for twenty minutes before Falkner's Pidgeot grew excited and gave a low squawk, hinting that Team Rocket were nearby somewhere below. Falkner ordered into a speedy but subtle descent, not wishing to crash land amongst the enemy. The Pidgeot obeyed immediately diving downwards gracefully and becoming lost amongst the tall pine, horse chestnut and oak trees below much to Steven's and Morty's chagrin. Steven ordered his Skarmory to follow but the metallic beast was much less graceful and unable to keep up with the Bird Pokémon. It followed carefully, knowing that its landing would be much louder than the Pidgeot's.

Falkner landed in a tangle of leaves, which he was quick to brush out of his blue hair. He dismounted off Pidgeot slowly and stumbled as he did, clutching as his aching chest with a gasp of pain. He could do with Pidgeot's support but the Pokémon was too big and would be spotted only too easily. "Thank-you," he told the Pokémon quietly before calling him back into his ball. He staggered through the trees, leaning against their rough bark for support every few feet. He knew he was little better than a sitting duck and called forth his Hoothoot to give him some defence and more importantly, Foresight. "Hoothoot where are they?" he hissed. "Where's Hadyn?"

The Hoothoot squinted its large red eyes, unused to the daylight, still sensitive to the sun despite the cover of the trees. It sensed its master's urgency and used its Foresight to try and spy an enemy, though truthfully it was best used on Ghost Pokémon. The Hoothoot gave a startled cry when it was hit with an agonised wave of psychic energy. There was something near alright, something twisted and suffering pain and confusion. The Hoothoot shook its large head to shake off the horrible wave and flapped its small brown wings eagerly.

"Where?" Falkner snarled the one word, loathing how angry he sounded towards his own Pokémon though it was desperation that made him sound that way.

The Hoothoot bobbed through the air leading the way towards the messy psychic energy. Falkner followed slowly, cursing his injuries as they had him wasting time to pause and wince against a tree. Ten minutes of strenuous limping later found him near a large, seemingly rundown timber shack that had two Rocket Grunts guarding either side of the door. Obviously one of their many secret bases that rumours told about, horrible places lost to the authorities in forests and mountains that seemed old and ordinary but were actually the location of many of Team Rocket's horrible experiments. Falkner gritted his teeth as he considered how to attack. "Hoothoot Hypnosis," he whispered a command.

The Hoothoot bravely rushed forward and before the Rockets could even give a shout the Pokémon hypnotised them both to sleep with effective golden circles that swirled at them until they were unconscious. Falkner gave a low grunt of appreciation before he stumbled forward, trusting his Pokémon to alert him to any more Grunt guards. There were bound to be more but they were probably patrolling the area.

Meanwhile, Steven and Morty were walking through the forest hastily trying to spot Falkner or Team Rocket. It was difficult though as leaves crunched beneath their feet and branches snapped betraying their location time and time again despite their efforts to be hidden. "Maybe we should make some noise and draw them out," Morty grumbled, "then we would know where they were for sure."

Steven shook his head. "We have no idea of their numbers," he cautioned as they continued on. Like Falkner they had banished their flying Pokémon, Morty had called forth his Haunter as a worthy substitute and Steven had opted for his Metang, which used its electromagnetic waves to float silently in the air with Haunter. Morty ordered his Haunter to reach out to Falkner's Pokémon and demand a response. The Haunter had been trying for a while now but so far there had been nothing.

It was only after a further five minutes of travelling blindly through the trees that the Haunter finally picked up on the faint response of Falkner's concerned Hoothoot. 'Near,' Haunter informed Morty in its usual deadpan tone. 'They are near, follow me.'

"Haunter senses them," Morty informed Steven coolly.

They followed the Haunter eagerly until the sounds of all Hell breaking loose took over as their guide to a wooden hut caught up in a battle of Pokémon and a powerful wave of psychic energy exploding madly that almost winded Morty.

Falkner had charged in with his Pidgeot, Hoothoot and Staravia who were bravely trying to fend off a familiar Glaceon, a nasty Raticate and two Koffing. Falkner was within the building yelling in alarm. "Hadyn! Hadyn don't!"

Steven's face clouded over with rage at those words and the Hoenn Champion called forth his Aggron and Armaldo to teach Team Rocket exactly why he was the Champion. His Armaldo used Metal Claw to tear the door away before it charged in and immediately unleashed a devastating blast of AncientPower onto two Rockets, almost taking down the building in the process and destroying most of the equipment within.

Hadyn was strapped down to a table hooked to several devices and screaming wildly, her skin had turned a sickly shade of grey, her eyes had rolled back in their sockets and she was foaming at the mouth. She was suffering a fit and Falkner and Steven both feared for her life as Falkner tried helplessly to undo her bonds despite the brunette female Rocket Grunt who was attacking him with a jagged edged whip.

Aggron used Metal Claw this time, severing Hadyn's bonds instantly as Metang's long, chunky blue arms and grey claws began to glow as it prepared to use Bullet Punch on a naive male Grunt who was trying in vain to use his Wartortle to subdue the Metang with water. Despite the slight type advantage the Wartortle just wasn't strong enough.

Steven rushed to Hadyn's side as she sat up and a horrible, odorous green and yellow vomit escaped from her. As the vomit gushed down her chest the room started to quiver. There was a boom of energy that turned everyone and temporarily both and shook all the Pokémon's senses sending the Wartortle and Koffing into a state of confusion. Steven was thrown backwards with such a force he was sent through one of the windows and landed onto the hard earth with a painful thump. The brunette Rocket screamed when she crashed less fortunately onto the Aggron's sharp white horns, impaling her chest in the process. Falkner was flung backwards into the wall nearly sending him into unconscious. His Pidgeot rushed over to him and opened its wings just in time to protect him from the roof crumbling down.

"HADYN!" Morty's bellow rang out verbally and mentally as the building began to crumble to the ground and the very earth around it sunk inwards. Morty rushed into the hut fighting against the powerful psychic energy that lashed out at everything. It was a muddle, Hadyn had no sense of what was going on anymore and could not help the energy that poured out of her struggling for some form of relief. Morty grabbed hold of her and fought hard to push her energy back. "HADYN STOP IT!"

She heard Morty's voice echo faintly somewhere through her blinding pain and loss and sent back a quiet apology before her body gave way to convulsions and the psychic attack stopped as it could not fight through the convulsions. Blood trickled down her nose as she lost her senses completely, the last thing she heard was Morty screaming at her to hold on and yelling at someone to call an ambulance.

Though Hadyn was never aware of it she was bundled onto Steven's Skarmory with Steven and rushed to the ambulance that was travelling up from Violet City to meet them on the way. Falkner's Pidgeot would have carried her but its wings had been damaged whilst it had shielded Falkner. Morty helped Falkner hold onto his Drifblim and with Hoothoot and Staravia's support the three Pokemon managed to take Falkner in the direct of Violet City to get medical attention whilst Morty followed on foot with Steven's Metang, Aggron and Armaldo and his own Haunter and Gengar. Haunter and Gengar used their own Psychic senses to guide Morty to a road, which he followed until he was finally picked up by a passing truck that could carry the large Aggron and Armaldo, whilst Metang followed behind and Haunter and Gengar returned to their Poké Balls.

Morty arrived at Violet City's hospital a precious forty minutes later, exhausted and anxious to find Hadyn. He raced through the hospital ignoring the protests of the receptionist and followed the faint, invisible psychic trail that Hadyn had unwittingly left. He found Steven outside a door pounding on it and screaming as tears rushed down his cheeks. Morty was chilled to the core by that sight, Steven did not seem the type to ever show such vulnerability, he was largely a stern, controlled young man who was not prone to showing sorrow.

"What's going on?" Morty demanded as he rushed up to the door and tried to look through the glass. His brown-violet eyes widened in horror when he saw Hadyn within being hit in the chest with paddles. "Oh no."

"She's not breathing!" Steven choked out. "And they won't let me in! They couldn't even get her to a proper surgery room, she just gave out!"

Morty reached out to her and was met with a horrible emptiness. "What the Hell did they do to her?" he wondered aloud. He gritted his teeth and swung back his scarf; he would not stand here and do nothing. An idea came to him, a reckless one that would probably never work but he decided to try it anyway and used his psychic abilities to force open the door.

"Sir don't!" a doctor ordered as Morty charged into the room.

"I'm a psychic I can help her!" Morty snapped back at them as he pushed back a nurse who tried to restrain him and headed to the convulsing Hadyn's side.

"Can you?" Steven demanded as he hurried into the room.

'Well I can try,' Morty thought, unwilling to admit his uncertainty as he merely nodded and pressed a hand down on Hadyn's forehead. He closed his eyes and gave way to his psychic side welcoming the faint purple darkness his mind took the form of when he tried to envision it. He searched for a link to Hadyn but there was none, there was nothing coming from her. He visibly clenched his free hand before forcing himself to plunge down into her mind, invading it when he knew it was one of the worst things a psychic could do. Apart from the obvious betrayal of privacy it was a risk as the entanglement of two psychic minds could kill both the owners.

Morty called out in Hadyn's grey, blank mind, desperate for a response. 'Hadyn don't let go! Come on I know you're still here!' he called out to her. The sweat poured down him and his legs shook slightly, threatening to give way. The few seconds he had been in Hadyn's mind had already exhausted him and it was a terrible strain to hold on. 'Hadyn where are you? Hadyn come on, answer me and I'll bring you back!'

'Morty?' her voice was scared, more frightened that he had ever heard it and horribly confused.

'HADYN! HADYN!' he yelled anxiously as he felt his mind pulling back as his energy left him. 'HADYN QUICKLY!'

Sorrow, confusion and pain hit back at him and he realised in horror that part of her wanted to let go. He wondered what on earth Team Rocket had put her through in such a short time for her to be so frightened and hurt.

'Hadyn don't be like that, don't let them win! It's selfish, Steven is crying here!'

'Steven?'

'Yeah your brother, don't leave him, it would be cruel. Hell it's cruel to leave me like this, I'm your friend!'

'I'm so scared.'

'I know but I'll help, we all will. Don't forget Fido, you can't leave him either you know!'

'Fido...Cubone...' Cubone the orphan who she had just adopted, it would be cruel to abandon him when he had just thought himself saved. 'Morty...'

He felt the faint tendril of energy reaching up to him and grasped it tightly, holding it against his metaphysical chest. Now he could let himself be dragged out and pull her with him in the process.

The doctors cried out in alarm when Morty stumbled back and fell to the floor, landing hard on his rear. Their eyes widened further when the machine started beeping indicating that Hadyn's heart was working again, faint but steady.

Steven looked over in relief and sniffed before rushing over to help Morty. "Are you okay?" he queried worriedly as he reached down to the Gym Leader.

"Grand, just very tired," Morty mumbled. "Like really tired." He swayed a little and managed to stay upright only because of Steven's firm grip.

Steven nodded before heaving the psychic master to his feet. "I'll get you to a bed," he promised as the doctors began to wheel Hadyn out. "Where are you taking her?" he demanded.

"She needs properly checked," a doctor explained as he looked back at Steven, "but we think the worst is over. You can see her soon." He glanced at the slouched Morty suspiciously. "And maybe you could explain what you could do that none of us could."

Morty gave the doctor a tired smile. "Sorry, trade secret."

It was ten past nine in the evening when Morty was shook awake by a frightened Steven. He gave a weary groan and looked up at the Champion's scared milky grey eyes. Seeing his friend's expression he sat up immediately and was surprised to find himself alone on a hospital bed in a quiet, dark ward. "What's wrong?"

"Hadyn is having nightmares and it's making her...well there are things flying about the room!" Steven exclaimed.

Morty snickered before he could help it, which resulted in Steven glowering at him. "Look she's in pain and her guard is down," he explained as he stood up, "it's just one of the many symptoms of an untrained psychic I'm afraid but not much to worry about."

"It will be if it sends her into convulsions again!" Steven snapped back.

Morty sighed, rubbed the back of his stiff neck and followed Steven to Hadyn's ward. Steven did have a point but Morty was certain he had brought Hadyn back from the worst of the danger. When they arrived at the ward a laugh escaped Morty at the sight of two chairs, a cabinet, a lamp and a television carelessly floating about the dark room. He stepped in, flicked on the light and was immediately sobered by the state of Hadyn rolling about her bed, flailing her limbs and screaming.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! STOP IT! I CAN'T SEE!" Hadyn screamed.

"The doctors say she was injected with something," Steven explained grimly as he followed Morty into the room. "Some sort of poisonous sedative but they don't know what. They say it's why she went into a fit and collapsed."

Morty shook his head as he halted by Hadyn's side and placed a hand on her sweaty brow again. 'Hadyn,' he called out softly, 'Hadyn it's a dream, a horrible dream but nothing more. The danger is over, you are safe now.'

Hadyn gave a gasp of final protest before going still as she was calmed by Morty's gentle thoughts. The furniture fell to the floor with a clatter, upright thankfully and without breakage. Morty pulled the chair over to the bedside and sat down on it calmly. "I'll stay here," he assured Steven, "and keep things under control."

"Thank-you," Steven said sincerely, "and thank-you for saving her, I'll always be in your debt for that."

"You will?" Morty queried mischievously. "But it was her life I saved."

Steven frowned a little, wishing that Morty could be a little more serious sometimes. "I love her Morty, I've always loved her," he confessed, "so I am in your debt."

Morty looked surprised at this confession but did not dare press for definition or meaning. He gave a solemn nod instead, offering Steven the seriousness he craved. "How is Falkner?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Doing well," Steven answered, "he's left the hospital naturally and gone back to his Gym."

"Did he visit Hadyn?" Morty pried.

Steven bowed his head to conceal the anger that clouded his face for a moment. "No," he spat out quietly. "I think he blames Hadyn."

"Are you sure?" Morty looked at the Champion quizzically refusing to believe it of Falkner.

"No," Steven admitted, "but why else would he avoid her?"

"Guilt," Morty answered simply, "he was with her when she was taken."

Steven looked mildly surprised at that explanation and shook his head. "No, he doesn't seem the type."

Morty laughed. "Falkner might be up his own backside sometimes but he's a good guy Steven and he does feel guilt just like the rest of us. He's just got a tough chip in his shoulder because of his father, he used to be Gym Leader here and everyone says he was better."

"Ah."

"Yeah, it can't be easy hearing that," Morty muttered sympathetically. He himself had never known such insult, the mediums of his Gym were always singing his praises as were the people of Ecruteak City, most of whom carried a small, smug pride that there Gym Leader was a powerful psychic. "And what about Fido and your Pokémon?" He changed the subject yet again, not wishing to linger on pitying Falkner.

"All well and with me," Steven said as he gestured to his Poké Balls with one hand. "I took Hadyn's Poké Ball and collected Fido a few hours ago."

Morty nodded. "Good, one less thing to worry about." He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, still exhausted from spending his psychic powers on saving Hadyn.

Steven went silent, appreciating the man's exhaustion and sat down in the other available seat. He did not sleep though or even try to, instead he watched Hadyn keenly, ever wary for any change in her health. It had been horrible losing his mother but he had not seen her go, he had just heard about the brutality of it, seeing Hadyn almost go had seemed worse because he had watched it, watched it all helplessly. Seen her vomit and convulse without being able to do a thing. It was a wretched feeling and he knew he could not bear to suffer it again. 'They just keep attacking,' he thought bitterly, 'when will it end and what can end it?' He sighed. 'We aren't strong enough to keep them back. I could take Hadyn back to Ever Grande and protect her there with my Elite Four but that would be no life really, trapped in the one place. She needs to live damnit!'

* * *

It took Falkner a week to return to the hospital, he had considered visiting before naturally but had always managed to come up with some excuse not to. For the past seven days he had thrown himself into nursing his Pidgeot and himself back to health and seeing to his Gym affairs, getting it prepared for his absence.

He arrived into Hadyn's ward with one crutch in his life hand that his doctors had insisted he used, going over his head and ordering his Gym lackeys to make sure he used it. Everyone in Violet City knew how stubborn Falkner could be and reckless. He was bitterly reminded of that more than once when the beauty Caroline, a former conquest of his, had coolly remarked how his father would have never gotten into such a state. The way people talked about his father anyone would think the man was immortal, immune to injury or age, eternally handsome and the best Pokémon user in the world. If he was so great how come he wasn't Elite or even a Gym Leader anymore?

Falkner sucked back his rage remembering how sensitive Hadyn could be to emotions and imaging that she would be more susceptible in her condition. He stepped into the room and a weary Morty looked back and grinned. Steven was absent for a change, exercising Fido near Sprout Tower at Hadyn's request.

Hadyn was still grey, saggy eyed and bony, it was evident that she was not sleeping well. She was sitting upright and prepared to give Falkner a greeting when her face contorted in pain and she immediately reached out to the plastic basin positioned on the left side of her bed on her cabinet. She pulled it before herself and vomited.

Falkner winced at the sounds of her exhausted gasps that came between each mouthful and at the way her body quivered and was immediately coated in a horrid sticky sweat.

"That's the poison coming out," Morty murmured, "all those drugs reacting inside her body. Team Rocket poisoned her with something and the doctors have been trying to neutralise it with other things, it makes her sick sometimes."

Falkner nodded sympathetically as he waited for Hadyn to stop.

Hadyn wanted to cry, the vomiting she was used to but for Falkner to see her in such a dishevelled state with vomit emerging from her was more humiliating than she could bear. What ill timing! She released the basin, wiped her chin and sat the basin back on the cabinet. Instead of greeting Falkner she kept her head bowed and immediately wished he would go away. Her hair was a tangled, frizzy mess, her skin was sweaty and dirty and now she had sick round her mouth.

Morty sensed her embarrassment; as usual it was all too obvious without him needing an empathetic tap. He looked over at Falkner hoping that he was not too thick to figure things out. Could he really not know that Hadyn was developing a crush on him? Never mind how obvious it was but surely Falkner was more surprised when women did not fall for him given his good looks.

Falkner stepped up to the bed and held out a small, mint green gift bag. "Here," he told her quietly, "a get well gift, it's also thanks for my present."

"Present?" Morty queried rudely, too nosey to be considerate towards Hadyn's delicate feelings this time.

Falkner gave the blonde Gym Leader an annoyed look. "Yes, present, Hadyn caught me a Taillow if you must know, no doubt you'll just read it from my mind or something if I don't tell you anyway."

Morty laughed. "Sorry birdbrain but I don't have telepathy just yet." He looked back at Hadyn whose cheeks were burning beneath her dull dark hair. "You caught another Pokémon, good for you, you're a quick learner."

"Are you going to look at the bag?" Falkner demanded, a tad annoyed by Hadyn's suddenly shy nature, clearly not cluing in on her embarrassment.

Hadyn reached out for it, opened it up and pulled out a Pidgeotto teddy and a Get Well card that had a cheerful Growlithe on the front of it.

"Unfortunately there were no Pidgeot teddies," Falkner grumbled.

"You got a twenty-year-old a teddy?" Morty queried dryly, his scornful mirth obvious on his face.

Falkner glared over at him. "Yes, you got a problem with that?" he snarled.

Morty chuckled again. "Easy birdbrain, you're too easy to wind up, you know that? And whilst I might enjoy you getting pissy I'm sure Hadyn doesn't appreciate the mood swings."

Falkner mumbled several swear words under his breath but reeled in his anger anyway. "Could you just go for a walk or something?" he suggested grumpily.

Morty laughed again, this time harder, clutching his stomach in the effort to contain it but he stood up nonetheless and obediently went to the door, just managing to resist another sarcastic comment. He escaped to the corridor and decided to go grab a coffee, if Hadyn hadn't been in such a state he would have granted them privacy sooner but it was too obvious that it was the last thing Hadyn wanted. Indeed even as he journeyed down the corridor he felt her worry and despair, a side effect from his mental linking with Hadyn to save her was that they were still loosely linked. It made it easier for him to ease her nightmares but it also made things difficult as he was forced to cope with a jumble of emotions from the traumatised girl.

"Do you like the teddy?" Falkner queried, suddenly worried that Morty was right and it was a childish gift. "I could get something else if you don't I suppose."

A sob escaped Hadyn before she could help it as she looked down at the stuffed animal. "It's fine," she assured as she forced back any further sobs. "Really it's great actually, I wasn't expecting anything." She fondled with the thing between her hands hoping that if she stared at long enough Falkner would tire of her moodiness and leave. Not that she wanted him mad with her, far from it but she could not bear to deal with him in such a distraught state.

Falkner tilted her chin up and was just as surprised by his actions as Hadyn was when she found herself forced to face him with her bloodshot, teary eyes, flushed cheeks and sick stained skin. "That's better," Falkner grumbled as he instantly let go of her. "I should have come sooner, I know," he admitted, "but..." He was ready to lie but he knew he could not do it, not when she had already suffered so much, it was just rude to lie after all that. "But I felt guilty about letting you be taken like that and I didn't know how to face you."

"What?" Hadyn queried in shock.

"I should have never let them take you, you could have died."

Hadyn shook her head. "No, no, it was my fault, all of it. They came for me and tortured you to get at me; I thought you would hate me after that." She bit her lip to stop its sudden trembling. "They did terrible things to you and you hardly know me, all to get to me."

Falkner sighed, unsure about what to say. "I don't blame you for any of that," he told her, "you could have never known they were there, it's not your fault. Like everyone else I knew the risks."

She nodded as the tears began to build up. "I suppose you'll stay here now," she said quietly, "in your Gym, it will be better for you or you could look for those Legendary Pokémon on your own, or maybe with Morty or-"

"Hadyn," Falkner cut her off sharply, "I'm not that weak or cowardly. I'm coming with you guys like I said."

Hadyn looked stunned for a moment before she spoke again. "Sorry, I didn't mean...I just..." The tears began to fall despite her efforts to save herself a small piece of dignity. "I don't want you hurt again! I don't want anyone hurt like that again, not for me!"

Falkner, against his better nature, sat down on the bed and pulled Hadyn against him into a close hug. "Hadyn it's not your fault," he told her gently as he pressed a comforting hand down on her head and wrapped his other one around her waist.

Hadyn started to cry against him, sobbing and snivelling despite herself. 'I didn't think things could get much worse,' she thought bitterly, 'but now I'm crying against him, he must think I'm some stupid damsel to be hushed.'

"You are a good person Hadyn," Falkner told her sincerely, "I want to travel with you. I don't know that many people who would catch a Taillow just for me without expecting something in return." His thoughts turned crudely to the many women who would happily catch one for him but only because they hoped he would then offer them some attention and affection. Hadyn had done it because he wanted one and that was the only motive behind her gift. He kissed the top of her head and wished briefly that she looked like some of those beauties, then she would be perfect or close to it. Pity Falkner could not concede some of his shallow nature, then he too might have found some happiness instead of aspiring to look and act like his great father, and constantly going with beauties who did offer pleasure but no happiness.

Hadyn hugged him back and her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her head, wrongly reading into the gesture. She wanted to respond, to let Falkner know how attracted she was to him but she did not dare. If things were to happen she would let him initiate that.

Falkner released her and gave her a small, stiff smile. "You concentrate on getting better and when you are well we'll head off."

"When I'm well?" Hadyn sniffed and looked at his battered features and bandaged arm with a teasing smile.

Falkner allowed his smile to widen just a little at this. "Fair point."

* * *

_A surprisingly quick update for me, I just could not resist continuing on with this fanfic today. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm quite pleased with it, especially Falkner's and Morty's character development. If you're wondering why Cassidy and Butch were not involved with this Team Rocket incident, that will be explained in the next chapter don't worry! Thanks for the reviews and favourites, please keep them coming I appreciate them all!_


	9. Chapter 8 Home not so Sweet Home

"She was rescued sir," Cassidy admitted bitterly down the phone as she glared down at the two grovelling Rockets, the only two survivors of the rescue of Hadyn. "By three men- two of them Gym Leaders and the other the Champion of Hoenn no doubt. I know it's ridiculous sir and if they had just waited for me we would still have the bitch. Two survivors sir."

Cassidy smiled down at the pair viciously. "I believe that too sir. Yes we are still tracking her, thankfully this error did not cost much if anything it was a mild advantage because for now she is stuck in the same location, Violet City's hospital but unfortunately the Champion has called in another Champion to step up the guard, it's impossible for us to ambush her. I will sir, goodbye."

Cassidy hung up the phone and glowered down at the male and female on their hands and knees before her. "Mr. MaKenzie has the same belief as me you know- zero tolerance for failure. You should have waited until I arrived, all of you were far too keen and you screwed up."

"We're sorry," the man stammered out to the floor.

Cassidy took out a small, black pistol from a holster in belt. "Not good enough." BANG! BANG!

Butch winced at the shots and glanced over to the two corpses with scorn. "What a waste," he grumbled. He was seated at a small wooden table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, trying his best to ignore the moody Cassidy. Ever since word had reached them that Hadyn had been lost so soon after being captured and that six Rockets had been slain in the process Cassidy had been in a ratty mood. They both knew the screw up had been the result of Rockets impatient, curious and desperate for promotion.

"They were more of a waste alive," Cassidy snapped back as she put her gun back in its holster. "Ambitious assholes, they could have killed the girl you know, that brunette bitch, what was her name? She started experimenting, all without my orders or guidance, went ahead and injected her."

"And why must we experiment on her now?" Butch queried dryly. "I thought we were just meant to capture her for your friend."

"We are but she is a psychic and we need to find a way to contain her powers so that she does not use them on us but rather for us. Knocking her out is no good; we need her conscious to exploit her."

"So these drugs are meant to solve that problem?" Butch asked dryly.

Cassidy shrugged in annoyance. "I guess so, I'm not a chemist and it's all temporary experimenting until Troy arrives and takes her off our hands. He is the one who will take control of her."

"Anyone would think he's boss and not Giovanni," Butch quipped sarcastically.

"Just shut it Buck," she snarled, again deliberately mispronouncing his name. She turned away from him with a frown and wondered what she had ever seen in the young, handsome turquoise haired Rocket.

Butch, wondering something similar, glowered at her back briefly before returning his attention to the newspaper. Cassidy could do the planning, even though he was the better schemer, he did not care for this goal, capturing a psychic for a fellow Rocket, unless it was a direct order from Giovanni Butch was not concerned.

It had been close to a month since the attack on Falkner and Hadyn and though Falkner had given up the crutch, he still had bruises, cuts and a limp, which all the young women of Violet City adored. It was hard to socialise with Falkner without being interrupted by one adoring female or another these days.

Hadyn was still in hospital, daily and nightly guarded in her ward by Morty who was still finding himself helping with her horrible nightmares. The hospital itself was guarded by Steven and his friend, the Johto Champion Lance who, after a passionate plea from Steven, had agreed to lend his aid whilst they were stuck in Violet City, all too easy targets for eager Rockets.

Though she was still weak, Hadyn did her best to get outside every day, hobbling in a pair of crutches with Fido and Cubone for company and whichever of the men was free. Sometimes Steven, mostly Morty and rarely Falkner or Lance, Falkner was kept busy with sorting out his Gym and so his time with Hadyn was sparse.

Whenever Hadyn was out with Falkner she was always conscious of the glowers sent her way from jealous females who could not see why Falkner visited Hadyn whenever he could. Nor did they understand why the same, pale skinned cripple could be found in the company of the handsome Johto Champion either on the rare occasion.

Today was one of those occasions. It was nine in the morning and Hadyn and Morty had had a couple of hours sleep at best, kept awake by Hadyn's psychic fits and nightmares, that lasted for about five minutes before she would awake, sweaty, frightened and confused for half an hour before she settled again. Now Hadyn had gotten up out of her bed and limped out in crutches, leaving Morty fast asleep on the bed that he had been provided with three weeks ago by the hospital.

Lance had met her in the corridor and politely offered to escort her around the city, feeling that exploring the place might do Hadyn some good. Like Ecruteak, Violet City proved to be historically designed and it even had a tower of its own- the Bell Tower- which Hadyn hoped to explore before they left, though Morty had sneered when asked about it and called it uninteresting in comparison to Ecruteak's two towers, well tower and a half really given the state of the Burned Tower.

Lance regarded Hadyn carefully, wondering just how powerful as psychic she could potentially be. When Steven had rang him for help Lance had naturally asked for an update on events with nothing left out and Steven had reluctantly obliged. It was obvious Hadyn lacked control and practice, making Lance wonder what exactly Morty had taught her so far, he liked the young Gym Leader but he did not consider him an appropriate teacher. Hadyn was destructive and her gift was evidently unpredictable, she needed someone more powerful than her to control her. It sounded cruel but it was the only way to cut down the potential risks. Lance would have made his thoughts verbal only he could think of no one appropriate for the job, Agatha was too old and creepy and the only other powerful psychic he was aware of was a recently recruited member of Team Rocket. Strange that Team Rocket would want Hadyn so badly when they already had their own psychics, either she had a lot of potential or they were desperate for revenge.

As nice as Hadyn seemed Lance had already concluded that if he were in Steven's shoes he would not so readily have dropped everything to run round the country, never able to stay too long in any one place out of fear. Lance had fought tooth and tail for his Champion position, working hard for over two years to rise from the position of Kanto Elite Four to Johto Champion. It had been tough and he certainly did not think it was worth undoing for anyone. Sure Hadyn was technically family to Steven but Lance still did not think constantly protecting her was worth the price.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Lance queried calmly. He was wearing a black shirt, black trousers and a black cloak with a red interior; if not for the cloak he would have been downright casual.

Hadyn still not know what to make of the Johto Champion, she knew so little about him having only met him a few times during her youth. He and Steven were good friends but they hardly saw each other given that they came from different islands and had both been busy with vigorous training and battling. She remembered Steven going out of his way to catch Steel Pokémon, going into dank, murky caves just to find some of them and staying there for hours on end, battling and battling until he was successful, it had been impressive but nothing compared to Lance from what she remembered. Lance had always been battling and training, day and night, the young man had never seemed to stop, even when he did visit he was usually there to battle someone or catch some type of Pokémon. It was like he did not socialise much or have other hobbies though Hadyn imagined that he did.

"Um, I would quite like to see the Gym," Hadyn confessed quietly. She had wanted to see Falkner's Gym for weeks now but had never tried to out of shyness and the fact that whenever she had brought it up to Morty he had laughed knowingly and offered some crude teasing that had put Hadyn off the idea and caused her cheeks to blaze bright red. "I've only ever seen the twins' gym in Mossdeep, so it would be nice to see another one."

Lance was not fooled; Steven's grumblings about the blue haired Gym Leader had given a good bit away. Steven had managed to complain about Falkner showing too much attention and showing none at all without once spotting the irony. He had even gone so far as to hysterically suggest that the man was a pervert until Lance had calmed him down and told him that he was letting Morty wind him up far too much. Steven had also revealed that it was Morty who had talked about them together and Morty who had told him about Falkner giving Hadyn a teddy and Morty who had innocently mentioned Falkner visiting at half eleven one night just to say hi.

"Sure," Lance answered calmly. 'I don't really fancy dealing with some puppy dog crush,' he thought moodily, 'but she has had it rough and if it cheers her up I suppose it couldn't hurt to visit for a few minutes.' The dragon master knew nothing about the bird master or his feelings for Hadyn and he did not wish to speculate though the locals' stories about Falkner's impressive list of ex-girlfriends suggested that maybe he wasn't really into commitment or girls who weren't big breasted, long legged or both. Hadyn was noticeably neither. Though not unattractive she could hardly match the gorgeous string of women who were often seen near the gym waiting to glimpse the Gym Leader.

Lance would have considered it ridiculous if he was not smugly used to his own fan club. Needless to say he had more than a few admirers here himself. He was handsome, tall, mysterious and a Champion as well, it was a deadly combination really. Pity for his fans that he was not as fickle and shallow as Falkner.

They headed to the Gym as swiftly as they could manage with Hadyn's limp, eager to avoid the numerous looks in the direction from curious, keen people of both sexes and all ages. Children who had seen Lance on television gave gasps of amazement and awe, some women drooled and some men looked envious. It was a tad embarrassing and Lance was just as quick as Hadyn to grow fed up with the attention.

It was with relief that they both entered the gym where they were greeted by two young male bird trainers who informed them to be careful of the bird poop and welcomed them to explore. The stench was the first thing they both picked up on; it was everywhere, as where the white stains of bird waste that somehow seemed to be everywhere. One trainer sheepishly admitted that during Falkner's brief absence the cleaning had gotten lax. It was part of the gym trainers training and all of them naturally loathed it. The other trainer confessed that Falkner had not been lenient with punishment and that they were expected to start cleaning the place on their hands and knees with buckets, sponges and scrubbing brushes.

Downstairs was not impressive; it was mainly a clutter of eggshells, bird poop and feathers with a few young trainers wandering about with their Bird Pokémon on display. Hadyn tired of it quickly having expected a little more and a trainer advised them to go upstairs and explore, promising a good view.

Lance led the way onto the lift, which sat in the centre of the room and pressed the single green button in it. Hadyn let out a loud shriek when the lift shot upwards a tremendous speed. It was so sudden and fast that she nearly tumbled to the floor and fully expected them to launch into space. When the lift stopped a mere few seconds later Lance could not help but grin at Hadyn's grey, stunned expression and shaky knees. "It wasn't that bad," he teased.

Hadyn gave him a daggered look and stumbled to the door eager for escape. When it opened she just managed to hold back another gasp of terror. The roof was made of glass offering a view upwards to the clouds and outwards to Violet City, which seemed horribly far below. Worse, half of the floor was made of glass offering a view of the trainers below.

In the middle room Falkner stood addressing two excited female trainers with his Hoothoot perched on one arm looking sleepy and bored. The trainers were both in their twenties- one was a curvaceous, curly blonde with hair done to her waist, she wore a simple white vest top, pink shorts and pink guddies and had a Spearow standing by her feet, the other had a beautifully cut brunette bob and was wearing skinny blue jeans and a lilac t-shirt and had a Pidgey hovering near her. Both of them were beautiful and had their eyes glued to Falkner who did not seem to mind too much.

"Um maybe we should go, he looks busy," Hadyn muttered to Lance. "I guess I've seen the Gym anyway."

Lance looked down at Hadyn with scorn and sighed. 'Kids and their hormones,' he thought dismissively as he shrugged when she looked up at him and turned back to the lift. The smell of bird poop was driving him mad making him only too happy to leave.

"Who's that?" the brunette wondered loudly as she saw Hadyn start to follow Lance into the lift.

Falkner looked over at her query and his blue eyes looked a little startled. "Hadyn?" he called out to her.

Hadyn fixed a smile to her face when she turned back to Falkner, not wanting to be rude and ignore him. "Hey, we were just looking around, I've only ever seen one gym before," she explained.

"We?" the brunette queried nosily.

Lance sighed again from within the lift. 'So close,' he thought miserably before stepping back out.

Falkner's eyes widened further, it was an honour and a surprise to see the Champion within his Gym even though he knew it was just because he was keeping an eye on Hadyn for Steven. "Welcome," he greeted Lance.

"Thanks," Lance answered sincerely. "We were just leaving," he admitted, still hoping that they could depart soon, "you seem busy."

"Oh." Falkner glanced at the two trainers. "It's okay," he decided, "you two can hang around, we're not doing much, just going over a few battle pointers."

The blonde looked openly dismayed but the brunette was too wrapped up in looking at Hadyn to react to Falkner's words. "What happened to you?" she finally queried rudely. "Did you get beat up or something?"

Hadyn regarded her frostily and held back a rude response and instead said nothing. She knew she looked a state, her bruises were numerous and almost the same shade as Steven's fading black ones, her skin was still wan, she was bony and there were scratches down her neck and arms from her struggles against the deceased brunette who had forced her down to the horrid steel table with her sharp nails.

"That's not important," Falkner dismissed immediately as he saw Hadyn's unease. He knew the feeling; he was always getting pestered about his wounds and had said he had been attacked by Team Rocket though he had not said where, when or why. "Did you get a tour of the gym?"

"Sort of," Hadyn answered, loathing how the two girls glowered at her with open hostility. Did everyone love Falkner that much? It seemed to be a running trend in Violet City, that and muttered remarks about his father, which Hadyn suspected might explain the black hatred Falkner sometimes bore. "One of your trainers explained a few things."

Falkner nodded. "Our aviaries are out back, did you see them?"

Hadyn shook her head, looking excited at the prospect of aviaries. Lance just managed to resist looking horrified as he considered how much poop they might continue and feathers and shells, the stench would be overwhelming. He began to rack through his mind for an excuse to get himself and Hadyn out of the gym.

"Well they're the best bit really, we've got some tough Bird Pokémon there," Falkner remarked with a degree of pride, "maybe-"

"Um Falkner, I have History studies to finish," the blonde interrupted rudely though she tried to look as apologetic and abashed as possible with rosy cheeks and lowered eyes, "and I would really like to get it done in good time because then I have an essay to proof read. Sorry, I know it's hassle."

"That's okay," Falkner said as he turned his attention back to the girls, "we'll finish our training then." His eyes flickered back to Hadyn and Lance. "Maybe you could get someone downstairs to show you them if you are interested."

"No thanks," Lance answered bluntly before he could help it. "We've got other places to explore."

"Alright then."

"Sorry we interrupted," Hadyn said sincerely. She and Lance hurried into the lift and headed downstairs. Thankfully the lift did not descend with the same speed it ascended, much to Hadyn's relief.

'Well that was sufficiently awkward,' Lance decided as he led the way to the main doors and back outside to the fresh, bird poop free air, which he sucked in eagerly. Dragon Pokémon occasionally had a sulphur like breath which could reek but as far as Lance was concerned it really did not compare to the smell of Falkner's gym, nothing could possibly be that bad.

"How about you let your Pokémon out for a walk?" Lance suggested to Hadyn calmly so that she was not so offended by his rushed departure and thought that he wanted to ditch her.

Hadyn, who had been able to sense Lance's revolted emotions ever since they had entered the Gym, nodded with a gentle smile to show that she was not offended. It had been admirable that he had put up with his revulsion for as long as he had. She lifted her two Poké Balls and unleashed Fido and the unnamed Cubone.

Lance and Hadyn walked about at a leisurely pace with the Pokémon for half an hour before Lance walked Hadyn back to the hospital since he had other business to attend to. He was constantly on the phone, sometimes with Elite members from both Kanto and Johto but often with others, though these conversations were in private and unknown to Hadyn, Morty or Steven. Lance was a busy man and he always seemed to be active with one thing or another. It was clear that this active life meant that his company was going to be short lived.

The Johto Champion had discussed a replacement protector with Steven nominating several Elite members. He had suggested Agatha twice against his better judgement but Steven had declined, he did not like her one bit and considered her untrustworthy. Next Lance had suggested Karen as a female companion for Hadyn but neither he nor Steven thought that would work, there was no way bad girl Karen would ever take to Hadyn, she got on with men much better than with women, always finding something to fight over with her own sex. Lorelei seemed like the obvious next choice but she was as cold as the Pokémon she fought with and nearly always busy giving expensive lectures. Steven considered his own Elite but they were all in Hoenn and he did not want to force them to come all the way to Johto to risk themselves against Team Rocket to protect his sister.

In the end Lance had complied to just send who he could when he could and if Steven and the others had moved on from Violet City by that point then Steven could just let Lance know and he would redirect whoever it was.

It was just after nine o'clock in the evening and the weather had turned lousy, the sky was invisible, lost behind thick, threatening, black clouds and it was almost impossible to see in front of oneself thanks to the heavy sheets of rain that had been pouring down in icy torrents for the past ten minutes. It was definitely not weather to be outside in and yet outside was exactly where Falkner was, without a coat or an umbrella.

The young Gym Leader stood in the middle of Violet City not far from his gym, he had wrapped things up from the evening and it was time to go home but he was reluctant to. Excited queries about whether or not it would be his father who would be left in charge of the gym or not had driven him back to his black rage. It was clear that most of the city just considered him a temporary stand-in for his old man rather than a permanent replacement.

"Hey."

He glanced up at the friendly call and saw one of his trainers, a twenty-year-old woman called Britt, staring at him with a gentle smile. She had a large purple umbrella raised above her head and was wearing a fashionable red trenchcoat to help shelter her from the weather. She stepped up to him and held the umbrella over him. "Bit useless now I suppose," she murmured sardonically as she looked at his soaked form.

Falkner offered no reply; he was annoyed at having his solitude disturbed though admittedly Britt wasn't quite as annoying as some members of his fan club.

"Are you alright?" Britt pried as she looked at him with worry.

"Fine, why?" Falkner retorted bluntly, the hostility dancing in his blue eyes as the black rage he carried threatened to seep out.

Britt was taken aback naturally but she chose to ignore his hostility and confess what had been on a lot of the gym trainers' minds. "You have been different since you came back," she told him, "and you seem so eager to leave again. Did something happen?"

"No," Falkner lied. "I want to take time off to explore, why is that a big deal?"

"It's not," Britt answered quickly, fearing that she was just making her Gym Leader even angrier. "We're all a bit worried about you that's all, you had only just left and now you're back again but only to extend the leave and you seem tense all the time, like something's getting to you."

'Is my anger that obvious?' Falkner wondered sardonically. 'Maybe if you all didn't pine for my father so much I wouldn't be so mad.'

"Is it something to do with that girl?" Britt demanded. "The one you keep visiting in hospital. You both arrived in here in a terrible state, everyone has said so, did she get you into some sort of trouble?"

"No!" Falkner snarled moodily. "Nothing happened with that girl."

Britt frowned. "There's rumours going around about her you know, people talk about the furniture floating in her ward and screams coming from there every night, she's weird, her presence upsets people."

"That so?" Falkner queried tartly. 'Furniture floating?' he wondered suspiciously. 'Why the Hell would she be making the furniture float?'

"Falkner people missed you while you were gone, I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few weeks," he grumbled, tiring of the conversation.

"Well we missed you nonetheless and it would be good if you stayed a while longer before darting off again. You're a good teacher you know."

"Like my dad?" he snapped before he could help it. "The one you really miss and worry about?"

Britt's green eyes widened slightly in shock. "What?"

"Ever since I got back here all I've heard is questions about him, where's your dad Falkner? Will he be taking over while you're gone? Have you heard from him? I heard rumours he caught some amazing Bird Pokémon, not like any of the ones you have..." Falkner spat on the ground. "You know something I haven't got word letter or phone call from him in over two years, so no I don't know how he is doing or where he is and I don't care!" He stormed off into the cold raining leaving a stunned Britt watching after him.

Half nine found Morty and Hadyn fast asleep coiled around each other on Hadyn's hospital bed. Hadyn had taken a bad turn a couple of hours ago, which had resulted in the television being smashed, a chair ending up in the corridor and the cabinet being turned upside down. Not to mention the nasty bout of vomiting that had followed. Even awake she was occasionally plagued with flashbacks of her brief period as a victim of Team Rocket's drug experiments.

Morty had calmed her down by tapping into her psychic energy and urging her to pull it back. He had cradled her against him like a child when she had cried and stroked her forehead until she had calmed down and stopped her psychic outburst. Tired from her nightmare explosion Hadyn had gone to sleep in Morty's arms and he had kept her like that, afraid to disturb her again.

Steven sat near the bed watching the pair calmly whilst listening to the rain pour outside. If it had been Falkner in Morty's place he would not have been so calm but he knew Morty didn't like Hadyn in the way, she was becoming like a sister to him just as she was to Steven. Steven knew they had formed a bond ever since Morty had entered her mind to save her and he accepted it. Morty was a good guy and he was a psychic, he was the best person to watch out for the twenty-year-old woman.

The ward had one lamp on, it sat on the cabinet that Steven had righted offering a dim glow that just about kept the Hoenn Champion from being in complete darkness. He would be glad to see the back of the hospital and Violet City with it, they had stayed far too long and it was difficult to think that Team Rocket did not know where they were, they had to have figured it out by now, especially with rumours of Hadyn's psychic outbursts spreading throughout the city like wildfire. Never mind the fact that thanks to Falkner's irritating popularity everyone had an over eager interest in the people Falkner visited in the hospital. 'Stupid birdbrain had brought us too much attention,' Steven thought in annoyance.

Hadyn's violet eyes shot open without warning and she sat up in instant alarm, pushing Morty away roughly in the process. As the Ecruteak Gym Leader stirred with a groan Steven stood up slowly and braced himself for another psychic outburst. Hadyn seemed alert though, not caught in the throes of a nightmare and she did not look scared, just surprised.

Hadyn looked around the room briefly, taking in her surroundings for a moment. What was it that had woken her? There it was again! She tensed up as she felt a familiar black rage wash against her, only this time it was not an overpowering wave but rather a distant call.

"Hadyn?" Steven queried softly drawing Hadyn back to the room.

"It's Falkner," she informed him and the now awake and disgruntled Morty, "he's really angry and upset."

Steven rolled his eyes in obvious disgust. "When is he happy?" he demanded sarcastically.

Morty had to chuckle at that though he was giving Hadyn a serious cautionary gaze. "You're not going to look for him, not in that weather and not in your state."

Hadyn winced when she caught another blast of black rage; it was weaker now and becoming dominated with sorrow. "Morty," she protested, "he's outside and he's...he's upset." She hated telling others what Falkner's emotions were, it seemed like a deep betrayal but she had to make them understand.

'Does she know he's outside or is she just guessing?' Morty pondered as he sighed and stood up from the bed. "I'll go," he told her firmly, "you stay here." He lifted his hat from the bed post and tugged it on and then reached for her black and purple scarf.

"Thank-you," Hadyn responded sincerely.

Morty nodded and headed out the door and down the quiet hospital halls, passing just a couple of people as he made his descent down the stairwell and then headed out the front doors to a miserable wet night. Morty gritted his teeth and cursed Falkner as he exited from the hospital roof's shelter and submitted himself to the mercy of the rain. 'Where are you?' he wondered moodily as he splashed through several puddles and began wandering through almost streets. It was silly trying to find him in a city especially in a dark wet night but Morty had to at least try, he knew Hadyn wouldn't rest otherwise. Falkner had to be near surely Hadyn couldn't have been woken by his anger otherwise.

After fifteen minutes of searching the Ghost master finally found the Bird master sitting under a lit up bus shelter slouched forward with his chin in his hands looking as moody as the soggy Morty felt. "Falkner!" he yelled out as he ran towards the bus shelter.

Falkner raised his head and glanced over in surprise. "Morty what's wrong?" Morty's soaked, tired state made Falkner freeze up with worry. "Is it Hadyn?"

"Sort of," Morty grumbled as he stopped running and breathed a sigh of relief as the plastic roof stopped the battering of rain. "Your blast of angry emotions woke her up."

"What?" Falkner was too shocked to be angry by Hadyn's unintentional psychic invasion.

Morty nodded. "She was so worried she wanted to limp out in the rain and look for you," Morty smirked, "naturally I persuaded her to stay in bed though it meant I had to get wet instead." He frowned again. "You must be really pissed off for her to have sensed it in the hospital and be woken up by it."

Falkner scowled, stood up and crossed his arms. "Her powers are beginning to upset people in Violet City and I'm starting to see why," he grumbled.

Morty frowned harder and raised a blonde eyebrow. "And why is that? You know she didn't do it deliberately, she's struggling to control her empathy still."

Falkner shrugged. "Willing or unwilling, her psychic powers are unnerving some people and causing a general disturbance."

"People will always have a problem with things they don't understand," Morty murmured, used to prejudice from people outside of Ecruteak City. "But I didn't come here to discuss that, I came to see what was wrong with you."

"Nothing I want to discuss," Falkner retorted heatedly, "my thoughts are my own; at least they are supposed to be." He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Morty pointedly.

"Hadyn is very worried about you Falkner; she would have come here for you if it wasn't obvious Steven would chain her to the bed to stop her. The least you could do is give me something to tell her."

"That it's none of her business and she shouldn't pry?" Falkner suggested sardonically. "That I'm sorry I woke her up but it's not really my fault she's a nosy psychic and that maybe it would be nice if for once my emotions weren't always been queried about."

Morty raised his hands defensively. "Woah you really are pissed." He lowered them again. "I understand you've got some secrets and whatever they are they've had you on edge since we got to Violet City and I don't need to be psychic to see that, which is why I'm asking what's wrong. I don't want to be nosy and for the record, neither does Hadyn, but you are a friend Falkner and I care when a friend of mine seems pretty upset by something."

Falkner sighed this time. "Look it's nothing, when we get out of Violet City it'll be grand. Oh and if you could tell Hadyn to ignore my emotional outbursts in future and maybe pretend she's not psychic it might be easier for all of us. For example, you might not have to needlessly come running out in the pouring rain."

"Falkner come on, give her a break, she likes you and you know it so of course she won't ignore your emotions." Morty frowned at Falkner's feigned look of surprise. "Don't give me that look, it would be a greater shock to you if she didn't like you, all women fancy you."

"No all women fancy my dad," Falkner corrected coldly, "they see me as his mini me, his shadow, when they fancy me they're just fancying a part of him not the real me."

Morty grimaced. "So it's your dad that's bothering you hmm? Well Hadyn's never met your dad so I think it's safe to say it's just you she fancies for whatever reason."

Falkner looked noticeably offended at Morty's last few words. "Well she shouldn't I don't like her back and I won't she's too plain for me, nothing like the girls I'm used to," he snapped dismissively, angered by Morty's casual querying about his dad.

Morty did something that stunned the both of them, in one swift gesture he punched Falkner hard in the nose sending him spiralling to the hard damp pavement with blood immediately staining his face. Without a word the psychic turned around and headed back to the hospital.

Falkner clutched his nose and sat up to watch Morty go. He smiled bitterly and thought, 'clearly not so psychic, how awkward would it be if I didn't nip this thing in the bud? If I don't let her down firmly with no false hopes then this crush of hers could just get worse. It's not that she's bad, I do like her but she's a psychic in permanent danger and she is a little plain, it just wouldn't work.' He frowned to himself and shook his head. 'That all sounds lame even in my head, no doubt I'm no longer welcome to go Legendary Pokémon hunting. Well I guess everyone in Violet City will be overjoyed when they find out I'm staying and the weird psychic's leaving.'


	10. Chapter 9 Nightly Confessions

It was two days after Morty had punched Falkner that Hadyn was officially released, much to the relief of scared staff who had witnessed furniture floating in her ward at night. Morty had only alluded to Hadyn and Steven that Falkner was fine, just a little stressed and reconsidering his travelling with them due to his city's need for him, not quite the truth but as far as Morty was concerned it was the best thing to say. Lance had gone a day ago and Steven had been anxious to move on ever since.

Sensing the glumness it was surprisingly Steven who suggested visiting the metropolis Goldenrod City briefly to cheer up their moods with the Game Corner, Department Store, expensive restaurants and amusing night life. With so many people living there he hoped they could stay there for a couple of days unnoticed by Team Rocket.

"What will we do after Goldenrod?" Hadyn queried as she limped beside her brother down Violet City Hospital's corridors for what would hopefully be the last time.

"Well...I was thinking about going back to Hoenn, just briefly to sort out some Champion business, you could wait in Ever Grande City while I did that, you'd be safe enough."

Hadyn frowned as Steven's unease and worry prickled along her skin. "Are you giving it up?" she asked quietly.

Steven grimaced as he considered his response. "Not quite," he answered carefully, "I'm just passing on the responsibilities temporarily to Wallace. I've been thinking about it for a while now, even before this Team Rocket business, I've wanted more freedom for a while now, to explore and hunt for rocks."

"Which you can't do while you're running with me," Hadyn pointed out.

Steven gave her a disarming smile hoping to ease some of her own sorrow with it. "I can, and I will, you'll see and we will catch some Legendary Pokémon while we're at it."

"We certainly will!" Morty chirped up cheerfully as he greeted them as they reached outside the hospital. "Personally I'm hoping for Ho-Oh and Suicune, my friend Eusine would be pretty impressed with that." 'And jealous,' he added to himself gleefully.

"That's not being greedy or overly hopeful at all," Steven remarked sardonically as he secured his backpack over his shoulders properly. The three of them had a recently purchased backpack each with supplies within them for their journey. Goldenrod City was not far and they hoped to make it there in good time, travelling on their Pokémon.

"Can we say goodbye to Falkner?" Hadyn questioned quietly as she glanced in the direction of the unseen gym.

Morty looked to Steven who looked annoyed, Falkner had not come to explain whether he was going or not, which had made them assume he wasn't much to Hadyn's disappointment, which only filled Steven with further anger for the blue haired man as he considered it beyond ignorant to not give them a verbal decision or farewell. "I doubt he cares that we're leaving," he snapped before he could help it.

'Always so easygoing except when it comes to Falkner,' Morty thought with grim amusement. Before it was funny and a clear case of sibling over protectiveness but ever since Morty had punched his fellow Gym Leader he was beginning to empathise with Steven's disliking of the man.

"Please," Hadyn pleaded, "if he doesn't want to go we can't hold it against him. I just want to say farewell."

Steven rolled his eyes. "Alright." He wanted to tell Hadyn to make it brief and that the man was not worth it but he felt no need to bother, it was best not saying anything really.

They headed towards the gym, all too aware of the stares of the public as they walked there, mainly looks of disapproval, jealousy and curiosity. Morty, as a Gym Leader, found it entirely disrespectful and wondered if they even knew who he or Steven were and if they were to find out would they act any differently? 'God forbid any outsiders should be close with their precious Falkner,' he thought moodily as they reached the gym after a lengthy fifteen minute trek, further slowed by Hadyn's limping.

Hadyn found a burst of speed when the gym came into view and hurried up to its doors, limping as fast as her legs would allow, wincing with every step. Steven and Morty followed at a deliberately slower pace, neither having any real desire to say goodbye to the man. Morty had naturally not spoken to him or seen him since punching him.

Hadyn entered the gym and was immediately greeted by the sounds of Bird Pokémon squawking, trainers yelling out commands and the stench of bird poop. Not spotting Falkner, she headed over to the lift and got in reluctantly. Desperation to see Falkner again overrode her fear of the unnecessarily and horribly gravity defying speedy lift and she pressed the button before Steven or Morty were even in the gym. The lift lurched up with a sickening speed sending her to the floor with a shriek. It stopped in seconds, gave a low, cheerful ping and opened its doors to greet her with the view of murky grey clouds.

Hadyn forced herself onto her feet again and stumbled out with shaky legs. The sound of voices immediately alerted to people.

"I heard that weirdo and her friends are leaving today," Britt commented coolly to Falkner. "It's for the best, the whole city's revealed you know and I'm guessing, since you're staying here that you are too."

Falkner gave Britt an even gaze but offered no reply.

Britt took this as a confirmation of being right and continued on with more vigour. "I guess you were seeing her and her friends out of charity or something, right? Because you have to set a good example as Gym Leader but you know, no one would have thought you rude for avoiding a creepy psychic like her. You're just right to stay away from her now; it doesn't look good visiting a psychic nutter like her or her friend, I heard rumours he's psychic too. They're all creepy invaders you know, always in your mind without you knowing it."

Hadyn listened in on the conversation with anger, wondering why Falkner did not once defend her. 'Does he think it's all true?' she wondered furiously. 'If so I'm glad he's not coming with us! I know I've been picking up on his emotions but it's not an invasion, it's an accident! And I'm not as much as a nut as that cow!' She considered confrontation but instead chose silence, hoping against hope that Falkner would speak up.

Falkner still said nothing though his gaze was growing colder by the second; he deliberately kept his emotions calm and tried hard to curb his feelings.

"You're glad to see them gone, right? Now things can go back to normal and you can be our Gym Leader again without some plain, strange psychic hangabout."

Plain, there was that word, that seemingly ordinary word that was so deceptively cruel that he himself had used. It was the word that finally set Falkner off as he gave way to his true emotions. "She is not plain!" he snapped back at last. "Or strange or weird or a hangabout or a nut! Yes she's a psychic and yes she struggles with her powers sometimes but you know what, she tries hard to deal with that, harder than I've seen you train Britt! She's a great woman you know, or you would know if you had ever spoken to her instead of being prejudiced because she's different! I actually enjoyed hanging about with her, I helped her catch Pokémon and it was actually fun unlike with you and your friends who just make it bloody stressful because you pay no bloody attention!

She's pretty giving too and without motive, unlike you! She caught my Taillow you know, caught it because I said I wanted one, for no other reason than that. Anyone else would have been doing it for something." He paused and sighed as he thought for a moment. "You know what, to Hell with this place, I'm going with her and Steven and Morty, because I want to, because I enjoy their company and more to the point they actually enjoy mine, just mine, and unlike everyone here they aren't wishing I was my dad!"

Falkner turned from Britt and stormed off, he halted when he spotted Hadyn looking back at him in surprise. Her cheeks flushed a warm pink when he looked back at her with equal embarrassment. "You heard that?" he queried sharply.

Hadyn nodded, feeling more like an intruder than ever. Sure it had been about her and she had had a right to know what Falkner really thought but eavesdropping was eavesdropping and Falkner had a right to be mad with her, if he was. "I...I came to say goodbye," she explained quickly. "I thought you weren't coming along with us."

Falkner walked up to her until they were only a few inches apart. "I wasn't," he admitted, "Morty and I had a fight about it, I suppose he told you."

Hadyn's eyes filled with further shock and she shook her head. "No!" she admitted in a surprised squeak. "A fight?"

Falkner frowned. 'I thought he would have ratted me out,' he thought in surprise, 'he was raging with me! I did say some horrible things, I called her plain...' He studied Hadyn seriously for a moment taking in her long, straight, black hair, her odd violet eyes, her dry pallid skin, unremarkable face and slender but not toned hourglass shaped figure that needed its curves to be more defined. 'She wouldn't stand out in a crowd,' he thought, 'but maybe that's just it. She's a psychic, a fire summoner with violet eyes, Hell she would stand out in some crowds. She's not some tall, blonde beauty, that's a given, but she's something much more than any of them.' His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. 'She is wonderful and she's not plain, that's all true, she is a great girl and I nearly lost her. She caught a Taillow just for me and she let Team Rocket capture her for me even though she knew they would torture her, she's done a lot.'

"Hadyn, Morty said you liked me," he confessed.

"Oh." Hadyn's pink cheeks turned to crimson before she could help it and she felt the heat fill her face to her shame. There was no way for her to tone down the humiliation. 'Why did you do that Morty?' she wondered angrily. 'You didn't have to tell him, now things will be so awkward.'

"And I told him I didn't like you, I said you weren't my type," he confessed aloofly, "that you were...plain." He struggled to admit the last word. "And naturally and rightfully he punched me."

Hadyn gave a gasp and her anger at Morty instantly melted away and was replaced by admiration for him. 'He defended me,' she thought in awe. 'I knew we'd grown close but I didn't know he cared that much.' Her thoughts turned back to Falkner's confession about himself and the anger came back again.

"Truthfully I was just saying that because I thought, if I didn't nip things in the bud that they would become awkward between all of us, of course what I did made them awkward anyway, and that was stupid of me. I don't think you are plain or weird or anything else like that."

"Well...what do you think?" Hadyn dared to ask. "And if you think things will be awkward why have you changed your mind?" She was afraid that the second question might prompt him to change his mind back but she had to put it out there and know the truth.

Falkner gave a small grin. "I think you're a great woman, I do and I'm glad we met even though we have had our ups and downs and, truthfully, I want to get to know you better and, I'll admit it, when I thought about not seeing you again I didn't like it, no more than I like the thought of someone else meeting you and realising what I couldn't see because I'm so bloody shallow. Look, I don't know if it will be awkward or not but I'm going to come along and...well we will just see what happens."

"Oh." It was a frustrating answer lacking the definition Hadyn had hoped for, did he like her in the same way or did he not?

Falkner knew he was being horribly vague but truthfully he did not know her well enough to suggest them becoming a couple, especially not when they had to travel together, and with her brother and Morty as well, if they didn't work out as a couple it would be awful. So for now they would not define it but would see how things went and hopefully keep the potential hurt to a minimum. Still...it was not quite enough for him and he could see in Hadyn's eyes that she was still hurt and confused.

Falkner reached out one hand to her bruised cheek and tilted her head slightly. Hadyn's eyes widened fully when he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Britt, who had been waiting behind them angrily, unable to escape as they blocked the lift, immediately seethed with rage but there was nothing she could do about it. The kiss was brief and soft but it was enough to turn Hadyn's day into a bright sunny one despite the clouds outside.

"I do like you," Falkner assured her, "though I've been in denial about it, it's just a bit complicated and delicate. Especially since we all have to travel together and I don't want to make things too serious or risk too much hurt so we will take it slow, okay?"

Hadyn nodded, it was more than she had ever thought would happen and it made perfect sense at last so she was content with it.

Falkner slipped his hand into hers and guided her into the lift and back downstairs at last where Steven and Morty lingered, assuming that Falkner and Hadyn would come down to them eventually. Both of them instantly looked angry at the sight of Falkner's and Hadyn's linked hands. "I suppose you're coming along after all?" Steven queried dryly as he unfolded his arms.

Falkner nodded and released Hadyn's hand as he looked over at Morty. "Yeah, I've gotten everything sorted out after all so I can tag along, if I'm welcome still."

Morty looked hard at Falkner as he considered a response.

"He told me Morty," Hadyn spoke up, "and he apologised."

"Told you what?" Steven snapped before Morty could say anything.

"That I was a jerk to Morty and he rightfully punched me for it," Falkner explained as he continued to look at Morty. "I am sorry about that."

The blonde Gym Leader smiled back. "It's alright, though if you do it again I'll punch a bit lower next time."

Falkner winced at that thought as Morty chuckled. Steven frowned, wondering what it was that he had missed and worse, what Hadyn and Falkner had been doing upstairs. 'I'll have to keep a close eye on bird boy,' he thought moodily as they headed towards the doors.

It was on a Tuesday evening that the trio arrived in Goldenrod City, worn but happy due a safe, untainted arrival. After booking into a hotel and having dinner, Morty immediately insisted on a night out, which was seconded by Steven who was eager for some relaxation. They headed to the liver end of the city where they found themselves surrounded by buildings with flashing lights, excited crowd and a surprising amount of night time traffic.

Here the Game Corner stood with a neon purple and yellow sign, beside it was a mystic hut of plush violet and sapphire velvet that hinted at a fortune teller within and across the road where two different clubs and a restaurant. These were just a small summary of what Goldenrod City had to offer, though Morty grinned with delight he was secretly thankfully his home city was not so flash or noisy.

Steven picked a club with crimson letters saying- 'Magmar's Blaze' and they joined the short queue to get in. Naturally they had all dressed for the evening, opting for smart but casual as they had agreed on not partying too hard or heading to too many places. The men all wore shirts- Steven's was charcoal grey, Morty's black and Falkner's blue, with them Steven and Morty wore black trousers whilst Falkner wore blue again. Falkner had also thrown on a dove grey waistcoat that dressed up his ensemble and gave him a bit more class.

Hadyn had picked a skirt and a dressy top, which she had considered a stylish going out outfit until she had joined the queue and realised had underdressed she was. Her skirt was slashed, reaching down to her knee, coloured red with ruffles on the bottom, with it she wore black tights and black schoolgirl styled shoes, and her top was a silk, black vest top with crystals glittering down either strap. She had no jewellery on and minimum make-up and realised why she had never really gone clubbing before, it required too much effort.

Falkner, for all his promises to try and work something out with Hadyn, could not control his roving eye as he took in each new, tightly or barely clothed female who joined the queue. It was only when he caught Steven's death glower that he reigned in his gaze and focused on the bricks of the building instead.

When they got into the club they found it busy but thankfully not packed and were able to get close to the bar with little effort. There they were instantly swarmed by ravenous twenty something females who had been watching the three men the moment they had entered the club.

"I recognise you," one bubbly redhead remarked to Steven with a wide smile, "you've been in magazines haven't you?"

"Have I?" Steven queried sheepishly. He had posed for photographs on several occasions to promote the Elite Four, the important of mining and the benefits of Steel Pokémon but had never thought to query what the photographs were for; foolishly he had been happy enough to take the cheques with no questions.

The girl nodded enthusiastically as she studied him closely trying to remember exactly who she was.

Hadyn folded her arms and fumed when Falkner was surrounded by the largest cluster and did little to chase them off; annoyingly the bird master seemed to be enjoying the attention just a little too much. Rather than appear jealous, Hadyn turned to the bar and decided to order herself a drink and have a good time despite the vamps.

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," someone laughed strangely beside her. "Looks like no one's noticed you, a bit rude since you're just as noticeable as your friends."

Hadyn glanced to her left to the speaker and found a handsome, young man with a short crop of dark brown hair, friendly brown eyes that were so dark they were nearly black and a smooth, slightly swarthy complexion. He had strong features with perfect cheekbones, a slightly crooked nose and a small chin. Like most of the men in the club he had opted for wearing a shirt and trousers, his clothes were black like Morty's though his shirt had gold buttons and gold lining on the cuffs. "Thanks?" Hadyn made her response a query, uncertain about whether he had given her a compliment or not.

Her head was beginning to pound with the wash of emotions that tackled her from all directions- envy, anger, adoration, sorrow, guilt, paranoia, it was a kaleidoscope of emotions made worse and rapidly changing by the alcohol level of some people. The whole thing was beginning to give Hadyn a headache very quickly and she feared being drowned by it all. Maybe alcohol would dull her senses just as it dulled everyone else's? She looked to the barman, hoping he would look in her direction soon.

"How about a drink?" the man offered. "Seems like something one of your companions should be offering but hopefully my offer will do."

Again Hadyn could not tell if he was trying to be friendly or insulting, liking the offer of a free drink she went with the former, smiled at the man and nodded. "Please, I could do with one." She gritted her teeth and just managed to resist touching her forehead despite the ache gathering there.

The man leaned over the bar and snapped his fingers, Hadyn fully expected the barman to ignore such a rude gesture but she was shocked when he rushed over and asked for their other polite, with no secrete wave of malicious emotions thrown in the man's direction. 'I would be pissed off if someone snapped their fingers at me,' she thought in surprise.

"Get..." The man turned back to Hadyn with a coy smile. "I don't even have the pleasure of your name."

Hadyn's cheeks flushed slightly. "Hadyn," she answered quietly.

"Hadyn, nice name," he murmured before turning his attention back to the barman. "Get Hadyn whatever she wants."

The barman looked to Hadyn eagerly.

"Er..." Hadyn was not even sure what to get and she glanced over the bar for inspiration. "I'll have..." She racked her brains trying to think what was nice and not too strong.

"How about one of the barman's speciality cocktails?" her new companion suggested helpfully.

"Sure," Hadyn answered quickly with a smile glad to have the pressure of ordering taken off her.

Falkner, losing interest in the three females who had flocked around him like excited hens, looked for Hadyn and felt a twinge of anger when he spotted her at the bar happily chatting to a handsome stranger. Hearing the females natter on about how awesome he must be in battle actually had him longing for some of Hadyn's honesty, at first the praise had been fun to hear but now it was wearing thin, despite his ego even Falkner knew he was not invincible or the greatest Pokémon trainer in the land. 'Maybe the best Gym Leader though,' he thought smugly as he pretended to listen to the females whilst keeping his envious blue gaze on Hadyn.

Morty happily went to dance with one of the females, as did Steven though like Falkner he kept a watchful gaze on Hadyn and a suspicious one on her companion. Unlike Falkner though he did not mind Hadyn talking to a stranger, they were doing the same thing after all, in fact he found it good that she could relax for a change.

Two females, a blonde and a brunette lingered near Falkner hoping he would ask one of them for a dance. Instead the young Gym Leader leaned over the bar and ordered a drink, whilst glancing over at Hadyn and her companion hotly. 'Who is that guy? Where did he come from?' he wondered moodily. 'He looks a bit old for Hadyn, he's probably some pervert.'

Hadyn accepted a tall orange-red cocktail from the barman and sipped at it eagerly, enjoying the smooth, sweet taste. She gave a nod of approval before turning back to her strange companion to give him a smile of thanks. "Thanks..." She paused waiting for him to give his name.

He grinned and gave his strange laugh again. "Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck it's Kenji."

"Thanks Kenji."

The night wore on and everyone except Falkner seemed to be having a good time, the Gym Leader did have a few drinks and danced with a few women but his eyes never left Hadyn though he was too proud and slightly afraid of Steven to go over to her and take her from her new constant companion. 'Is she trying to make me jealous?' he wondered bitterly. 'Or is it punishment because I was talking to those girls? Or is she just being nice?' He frowned heavily and leaned against the bar watching her dance with scorn.

Steven and Morty danced with women not too far away, throughout the night they had never gone far from Hadyn keeping a watchful but not smothering gaze on her. By now people had figured out who Steven was as one woman had excitedly remembered the caption- 'Hoenn's Young Champion' beside a photograph of him, and he had gained more admirers than the handsome Falkner whose hostile nature was keeping admirers at bay currently.

Hadyn's violet eyes did stray to the Gym Leader more than once but she thought it would rude to leave Kenji to speak with him, especially when Kenji seemed so friendly. Besides, if he wanted to be with her surely he would ask her for a dance or something.

It was to Falkner's relief that Steven finally called it a night just after midnight and called Morty to him signalling that it was time to leave despite the groans of despair from the woman he had been dancing with. Together they moved over to Hadyn. "Time to call it a night," Steven remarked to Hadyn calmly though his milky grey eyes were on Kenji.

Hadyn glanced at her watch in surprise, the night had flowed by in Kenji's company and as surprisingly reluctant as she was to leave she had to agree that it was late. "I guess it's late," she murmured as she looked at Kenji apologetically. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too Hadyn," Kenji said with a smile. "I'll see you again I'm sure."

Hadyn felt a pang run through her as the realisation of how unlikely that would be sank in. Goldenrod City was a huge place, bigger than anywhere else she would be and the chance of bumping into Kenji in it again in the short space of time she would be there was slim to none. "Maybe," she said with forced hopefulness. This was exactly why she had never tried to make many friends back in Hoenn, even though she had had a surprising ten years of peace in Rustboro City the fear of been taken from it had always been present and crippled her from properly becoming attached to people outside of the Stone family. It was ironic that now her fears were a reality that she had allowed herself to become close with Morty and Falkner. 'And they are enough,' she thought to herself firmly, 'I can't risk anyone else and I should be thankful I've been able to have them as friends despite everything.'

Kenji's grin widened though he heard the twang in Hadyn's voice that betrayed her lack of sincerity and he leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her cheek.

"It really is late," Falkner spoke up rudely as he joined them, unable to hang back and observe any longer.

Kenji hesitated for a brief second at this. "We'll meet again," he whispered in Hadyn's ear, followed by a quiet, "hyuck-hyuck-hyuck." He pulled back leaving Hadyn to stare at him in bewilderment, turned around and wandered off.

"Let's go," Falkner grumbled with folded arms, ignoring Morty's mocking look and Steven's glower of obvious disapproval.

Hadyn's violet eyes flickered to him in annoyance but she kept back all scathing remarks that filled her head and deliberately walked on in front leading the way out of the club. She ploughed on ahead on the streets, walking so briskly she may as well have been running. Steven looked at her with worry but Morty gripped his arm and shook his head when Steven went to chase after her. "Let her be for a moment," he advised, "we'll keep her in sight."

If Falkner heard Morty he did not show it as he did the opposite and charged on to catch up to Hadyn, swinging his arms to match the impatient march of feet, walking after her like he was marching to battle, his face tensed with seriousness and his muscles tight like he was purposely holding back. When he reached her he snapped, "slow down! Do you want kidnapped again? If you race on like this anyone could snatch you!"

Hadyn glowered at him angrily. "I'm not a stupid damsel you know, I can take care of myself!" She snapped her fingers and to her joy there was a spark of flame between them for a few seconds. "Fire powers, remember? I'm psychic," she said sarcastically.

Falkner frowned at her. "How could I forget?" he responded with equal sarcasm. "It's why we're always on the run after all."

"You aren't being forced to run with me," she answered him hotly as she looked away from him and faced forward. Looking at Falkner was too hard; it weakened her anger and instead brought forth her desire rendering her almost incapable of fighting with him. As long as she looked elsewhere she would be able to keep that rage alight and shout at him no problem.

"And the way you talk strangers," Falkner continued on his scorn, "that guy could be anybody; he could be in Team Rocket or anything!"

Hadyn let out a snort of derision. "And those girls couldn't? Last I checked Team Rocket aren't sexist, they do accept girl members!"

"Well...it's you they are after so it's you who should be most careful."

"You are the one who told me to live my life how I wanted and not let them win."

Falkner let out a yelp when he was hit with a blast of anger that felt like a literal punch to the gut. Hadyn had grown tired of his own mental wave of anger and scorn, as was evident by her sweaty, worn appearance and had finally pushed back. 'She's really mad,' Falkner realised in surprise as he hissed out the pain through his teeth.

Some of Hadyn's anger faded away with Falkner's yelp. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, at least not physically," she attempted an apology as they continued to walk briskly down the path.

"But you meant to hurt me?" he queried, half in shock and half in cynicism.

"No," Hadyn mumbled. She stopped walking and looked up at him with a serious expression. "I know we talked about taking it slow and avoiding hurting each other and the potential of it all being a really bad idea but..."

Falkner stopped walking and looked at her keenly, all too aware of Steven and Morty catching up quickly. "But?"

"But there's a different between slow and stationary," she remarked swiftly before hurrying on up the path again.

Falkner stood there awkwardly, taking a moment to mull over her words. 'She was the one talking to some guy,' he thought moodily as he turned after her with a loud, grumpy sigh, 'how the Hell am I the...the stationary one?' He hurried after her, trying hard to hold back his emotions though it proved difficult. 'I knew it was a bad idea to get involved, I knew things would go sour and complicated, I knew it and yet, ah damnit, yet I don't want to quit while it's still safe to. Even seeing her just talking to another guy nearly drove me mad because I knew she was single and I had no real reason to stop her if he had kissed her or something.'

"Hadyn!" he called as he began to find it hard to catch up to her.

Hadyn's fingertips had smoke snaking out of them and around her the windows of buildings vibrated and closed doors trembled, though she did not notice. As she allowed her emotions to overrun her so too did her psychic powers and everything was gradually becoming a mental muddle.

"Hadyn!" Falkner grabbed her with one hand, pulling her to a halt. "Will you stop for a second?"

She turned back to him with a face full of boldness and anger. Falkner gave yet another yelp when his hand suddenly burned and he yanked it back from hers, his blue eyes widening when he saw the smoke sizzling from her palms. "Hadyn calm down already!" he snapped in alarm as he gazed into her violet eyes with a mix of awe and fright. In her eyes he saw power, the power that remained just below the surface so close and tantalising, the power that Team Rocket were so desperate to have and Morty was so desperate to have Hadyn trained to handle before it took over her.

Hadyn saw Falkner's fear and it reminded her of the cold looks she had received in Violet City. "You are scared of me," she acknowledged calmly, "just like everyone in your city, scared of what I can do." She gave him that sad, fleeting smile he had come to expect. "Well so am I."

Falkner nodded. "I know that," he said softly, "and it's not you I am scared of, just what you can do but I'm scared of what your brother can do too you know." He made a dry attempt at humour, eager not to have Hadyn turn from him thinking that he feared her.

Hadyn's smile glimmered with mirth just briefly before it vanished. "So, will we just be friends?" she questioned dismally. "I think it's best maybe, because...well I get jealous I've noticed and upset, quite easily and mad and maybe you're right, the conflict probably isn't worth it when we don't know if it will work."

"Oh stop it," Falkner retorted dismissively, "never mind what I said before about going slow and being safe, it was stupid because I get jealous too and I can't stand the idea of you going off with someone like that guy in the club, whatever his name was."

"Kenji," Hadyn murmured.

"Yeah him," Falkner spat with distaste. "If you had kissed him I probably would have punched him but right would I have had? You're not my girlfriend; well you weren't at the club..."

Hadyn's expression lightened up at this but she stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

A breathless Morty and suspicious Steven caught up to them at last and looked on curiously as they got within earshot, though neither of them said a word.

"Maybe you'll be my girlfriend now though?" Falkner remarked casually, trying to sound cool and aloof even, still too proud for too much emotion.

Steven clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as it became his turn to hold back his emotion. Despite his best efforts Hadyn still got a wave of threatening rage causing her to look over in astonishment. She blinked once and then turned back to Falkner. "I will, if that's what you want," she answered quietly. "Because it could get awkward, we don't know, even I can't predict the future yet."

"I'll take the risk," Falkner decided.

Hadyn smiled properly at last. "I will too then."

"Damnit," Steven grumbled as he glared over at Falkner, "just what we need. Stupid bird boy, going to make everything complicated."

"Give him a chance at least," Morty said cheerfully as he grinned at the new couple.

Falkner wrapped one arm around Hadyn and pulled her into a loose hug, not quite ready to give her a tight cuddle in public, especially not with her brother shooting him daggers, something he was all too aware of.

"They're sleeping in separate beds," Steven said loudly.

* * *

_I hope you all like this latest chapter and that people are still enjoying this fanfic. A bit of a break from the action but don't worry there is plenty of action to come. So they're a couple, sooner than I thought it would be lol but it just seemed to flow this way, and no I don't intend for their romance to be the centre of the fanfic, it's just a part of it for now. I hope the character development is working well, I quite like Steven._

_Yay for hyuck-hyuck-hyuck I always loved him in the game, some of you might wonder who he is lol and some of you may know. He'll be back don't worry!  
_


	11. Chapter 10 A City Welcomes

"Morty?" It was this slightly alarmed, over enthusiastic shriek that caused the Ecruteak Gym Leader to immediately run up the street towards the busy looking Department Store.

A curious Steven, Falkner, Hadyn and Fido all looked behind them for the source and saw an impatient looking teenaged girl running towards them. She pushed through them with a half-hearted cry of apology before running after Morty who was trying hard to fight his own way through the groups of people going in and out of the Department Store.

"Who is that?" Hadyn wondered as she watched the girl run, her short, pink pigtails bouncing on her shoulders with every step.

"Looks like Whitney," Falkner answered dully, "she's the Gym Leader here, they call her The Incredibly Pretty Girl."

"Do they now?" Hadyn queried dryly with a glower at Falkner who had the grace to look sheepish for a change.

The Bird Master quickly composed himself and explained, "not what I personally call her you know, it's just her general title."

"And would you say it's accurate?" Hadyn was not willing to let him wriggle out of it quite so easily.

Falkner dipped his head and closed his eyes slightly giving off a condescending impression. "She's about sixteen you know, a little young for my tastes."

Steven rolled his eyes, tiring already with the childish fight and walked on, heading after the startled Morty and the pink haired girl. He caught up to them both quickly, outside the Department Store where Morty had been seized and yanked back by his scarf.

"Long time no see!" the girl squealed as she grabbed Morty in a hug. "What's with the darker look? You were much cuter the last we were together." The girl's happy look turned to one of concern and disgust as she frowned up at the tall blonde.

"Hey Whitney," Morty greeted in an obviously reluctant tone as he did not try to hide his discomfort.

"What brings you here?" Whitney queried nosily. "Did you miss cute little me?"

Morty gave a nervous laugh, which amused Steven; he had never seen the Ecruteak Gym Leader appear so uncomfortable or awkward before. Morty always seemed confident, cocky and annoyingly happy; it was unusual to see his expression appear miserable.

Hadyn got a steady wave of annoyance from Morty as she and Falkner neared him and it made her look to the pink haired girl in instant suspicion. 'Why would her very presence annoy Morty so much?' she wondered.

"Actually I came here for some brief R and R with my friends," Morty admitted as he gestured to Steven and then Hadyn and Falkner.

Whitney looked at the three, her eyes narrowing when they rested on Hadyn who was wearing a knee length, ruffled, purple skirt, a matching purple blazer, a coal grey shirt, matching flat shoes and nude tights for the day. "Who's she?" she snapped, unconcerned with the males.

Morty put on a fake smile. "My girlfriend," he answered brightly as he shot Hadyn a pleading look behind Whitney's back.

"Your what?" Falkner and Whitney demanded with equal venom, whilst Steven stifled a short laugh.

The Hoenn Champion was just as puzzled as everyone else but seeing Falkner's feathers ruffled so much by Morty's lie amused him to no end.

"Girlfriend," Morty repeated with fresh conviction, "we met a few months ago, and it was an instant attraction."

Whitney peered up at Hadyn with an angry scrutiny. "She's hardly cute," she snarled, "certainly not like me." She glanced over her shoulder at Morty in disbelief and just missed Hadyn forking her tongue out and raising one finger. "Did you not miss me? Is she some second best replacement for me?" she queried in a hurt tone. Her brown eyes suddenly became large, magnified by tears that were building up in them. "How could you?"

"Yes Morty how could you?" Steven asked mockingly, enjoying a revenge on the blonde.

Morty winced slightly and then stepped up to Hadyn, bypassing the teary Whitney and then a furious looking Falkner who glared at him with daggers in his blue eyes. He grasped Hadyn's hand in both of his and sighed. "She's the love of my life," he lied with a surprising sincerity, "we just clicked immediately. I'm sorry Whitney, I really am but this is fate." He looked into Hadyn's confused eyes deeply. "We are meant to be."

'He's a good actor,' Hadyn thought in surprise, 'I would almost believe that nonsense.' Hadyn winced when she was hit with a blow of pure, red hot rage followed by a sudden blast of sorrow and dramatic grief. She gritted her teeth and found herself being steadied by Morty's grasp. Naturally she was still weak on her feet. Though most of these emotions came from Whitney, Hadyn was pleased to realise some of the heated rage was coming from Falkner.

Whitney burst into tears to the chagrin of Hadyn and the males.

"Oh dear!" a teenaged female cried out as she arrived on the scene. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to Whitney." She rushed forward to the bawling Gym Leader and extended a gentle hand, which she placed over Whitney's shoulders. "What's happened now?"

Whitney pointed at Morty accusingly. "He's come back with some sleazy tramp that he says is his girlfriend!" she squealed out.

Hadyn snatched her hand off Morty and her hands instantly became aflame. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she yelled hatefully as she prepared to attack with a careless blast of fire.

Morty immediately wrapped his arms around Hadyn, pinning her arms to her sides. "Not the best idea," he muttered in her ear, "she's Gym Leader here so just try to play nice."

Hadyn struggled against Morty's grasp furiously. "SHE CALLED ME A TRAMP!" she yelled out in indignation.

The new arrival, a trainer with a brown ponytail, shook her head at them apologetically. "Sorry, Whitney tends to be a little overdramatic but she'll calm down," she assured. "Maybe after I get her back to the gym." She started to guide Whitney away from them before Hadyn exploded with rage. "Whitney, don't forget Erika is coming around soon."

Whitney sniffled. "What for?" she demanded.

"Well she's in town to get some flowers from our wonderful flower shop and then she's paying a visit out of politeness I guess, one Gym Leader to another."

"Oh." Whitney sniffled again and allowed herself to be guided off.

Once she was safely out of sight, Morty released Hadyn and then winced when she, Falkner and Steven crowded him, Hadyn and Falkner with pure venom in their eyes.

"What the Hell was that about?" Falkner demanded first. "Hadyn is my girlfriend, not yours!"

Morty held up his hands in protest. "I know, I know it was just a little lie birdbrain, I needed to say something!"

"Why?" Hadyn pressed for an answer.

"Because...well Whitney has an er...um...well she has a slightly psychotic crush on me, it started when we first met a few months ago, and needless to say I've kept my distance since. I had hoped it would have faded by now but obviously not." He sighed heavily. "It's really not my fault, I'm just too charming to resist I guess."

Steven snickered at this. "More like nuts are attracted to other nuts," he suggested, enjoying Morty's turmoil far too much.

Morty frowned back at the Champion but held back a scathing retort. "Well it hardly matters," he grumbled, "we will be out of here soon anyway."

"Oh there's no need to rush," Steven remarked innocently, "Goldenrod seems pretty clear of Team Rocket after all."

Morty muttered a couple of swears under his breath. "Right well now that, that unpleasantness is behind us; let's get the shopping over and done with."

Steven's milky grey eyes widened with glee as he led the way into the Department Store, he had heard rumours that they had decided to copy Celadon City's Department Store and sell evolution stones. Eager to browse these stones he was first into the store and already racing up the stairs before the others entered.

Morty, tiring of Falkner's angry look, quickened his pace and hurried up to the TM floor hoping for something new to teach his already highly skilled Ghost Pokémon. Hadyn was excited by all the different stock and eager to take her time on each floor, despite the irritation of people's emotions. Thanks to Morty's training she was able to tune out people around her just as one would tune out the conversation of strangers unless they were purposely eavesdropping. When the people were at a distance and unaware of her it was much easier, it only really became difficult when they were near, partially focused on her and being particularly emotional. Annoyingly though she was not entirely immune to crowds yet and she felt their emotions like a constant scratching on her flesh- painless but there.

Hadyn browsed the books on the ground floor hoping to find one that might help her with her Cubone. So far she had only trained with Falkner and Morty who had had to hold back a lot so that her Cubone was not knocked out with the first blow and disappointingly he seemed to show no improvement and his thoughts always seemed tinged with fear. One titled- Johto's Mystic Trio- caught her eye and she picked it up in interest and flicked open the cover. The introduction explained that the book was about the Legendary Pokémon trio who had been allegedly created by Ho-Oh, resurrected from the ashes of three Pokémon.

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck I thought we would meet again, though I imagined a better setting."

Hadyn turned at the laugh with a startled expression and smiled when she found Kenji grinning at her. "Hey," she greeted cheerfully, bracing herself for Falkner's mix of suspicion, envy and anger. "Good to see you again."

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," Kenji gave his strange laugh again. "Rare Pokémon hmm?" He glanced inquisitively at the book in her hands.

Hadyn glanced down at the book as if she had forgotten it was in her hands and immediately put it back on the shelves. "I was just having a casual browse," she murmured. "I'm not really here for anything in particular. What about you?"

"Oh I just came to pick up a couple of things," he said coyly with a grin.

Falkner, threatened by Kenji's close location to Hadyn, stepped up to the young woman and slipped his hand into hers. "Hi, I'm Falkner," he greeted coolly with a fixed stare, "I don't think we've met."

Kenji flickered a mocking brown gaze to the blue haired man. "No, I seem to recall you had too many women around you for one to get near for introductions."

Falkner tensed up at the remark though he made an effort to keep his expression calm. Unfortunately for Hadyn his inner self was not so collected and she was hit with a raw blast of anger, which caused her to grit her teeth and squeeze his hand tightly in an attempt to distract him from his anger.

Falkner resisted a wince when he felt Hadyn's nails sink into his hand and he glanced at her in puzzlement, wondering the reason for the sudden pain. Seeing her strained expression he soon realised what was bugging her and made an effort to reel in his emotions.

"There they are!" Morty's familiar voice called out as he came down the stairs followed by a disappointed Steven.

"The stone section is closed," Steven wailed, "some asshole seems to have stolen several of the stones."

"When?" Hadyn queried in surprise as she glanced back at her distraught brother.

Steven shrugged. "They don't know but it seems it was probably mere minutes ago."

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," Kenji laughed inappropriately. "What a pity." He flickered his brown gaze back to Hadyn who had turned her attention back to her. "Would it possible to meet again? Maybe under planned circumstances?"

"No," Falkner retorted flatly before he could help it.

Hadyn shot her boyfriend a furious glower before facing Kenji with a sad smile. "I'd like to but I don't think we'll be in Goldenrod for much longer."

"Not even a day longer if I can help it," Morty grumbled, "Whitney is crazy, she'll start stalking me if we don't get out of here soon, she did it last time."

"You just don't know how to handle women," Steven teased with a playful nudge. He then stepped up to Hadyn's other side and gave her a soft smile. "We could stay another few days," he told her, "Goldenrod seems like a safe, friendly place.

"Friendly?" Morty spluttered with a horrified expression. "Were you temporarily stricken deaf, dumb and blind a few moments ago or did you just somehow miss the psychotic Gym Leader?"

Steven looked over his shoulder at Morty with a smirk. "Psychotic only to you," he reminded him mockingly.

Falkner squeezed Hadyn's hand this time and let her feel a wave of his annoyance purposely though he kept his icy blue gaze on Kenji. 'Who is this guy?' he wondered moodily. 'He shows up out of nowhere twice and seems very forward, too forward for someone who hardly knows Hadyn. I think he's a dirty pervert.'

Hadyn deliberately ignored Falkner's jealousy driven annoyance and shot Kenji a hopeful smile. "Well maybe we could talk again, though I don't know Goldenrod very well so I don't know where..."

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck, oh well, I suppose it is very big. Perhaps we will just leave it to fate again and with that, goodbye."

"Bye."

Kenji headed for the doors and exited out of them.

Falkner immediately turned on Hadyn with a snarl. "What the Hell was that about?" he demanded loudly in outrage, drawing several onlookers' attention to them.

"Was what about?" Hadyn demanded as she yanked her hand from him and looked up at him with equal anger.

"You were practically flirting with that weirdo and with me right here!"

"I was not!" Hadyn snapped back.

"Children let's take the fighting outside," Morty suggested as he began to forcefully push them towards the doors. "You're drawing quite enough attention to yourselves."

Steven helped Morty guide them out before they could turn their anger on him and immediately separated the moody couple. Instead of guiding Hadyn away though he surprisingly tugged a reluctant Falkner off, dragging him a few paces ahead. Once they were a safe distance away from Morty and Hadyn, Steven stopped walking and turned to look at the Gym Leader. "Now look here bird boy, I don't enjoy Hadyn talking to some strange guy anymore than you do but he is the first friend she has made on her own in years so maybe we should let her enjoy that before we have to go. After all, we won't be hanging about here for much longer so she won't even really be able to properly befriend him.

If you weren't such a solitary hardass maybe you would understand how hard that is, to be unable to make friends because you fear they might be hurt to get to you and knowing you will have to leave them soon anyway. Hadyn has had that fear all her life and recently it's become a reality, so just leave her to talk to that guy, it won't last long." Steven leaned into Falkner, imposing with his extra inches of height. "And it really is just friendship she wants you idiot, she is very into you, anyone can see that, though I personally have no idea why. What I do know though is that if you start mucking her around or making her feel like she can't have friends, I will make life very, very difficult for you."

Falkner flinched at Steven's threat, fully believing every word of it, despite his anger he had to admit Steven had made him consider a few things. Truthfully he had never really considered Hadyn having friends, because as Steven had pointed, he himself had few, and Steven's defence was hard to argue with. "Okay," he muttered, "I get it. She can meet up with that cr...guy," he just halted himself from saying creep, "and I won't act mad."

"Good." Steven took a step back from Falkner, allowing him some personal space again. "She really is keen on you, you know, you shouldn't be paranoid."

Falkner shrugged loosely. "This is new for me too," he protested quietly, "I'm going to make mistakes."

"Well keep them few bird boy," Steven warned, "because big brother really is watching you."

Falkner sighed, too fearful to comment on the lameness of Steven's pun though he was highly eager to. Instead the Gym Leader gave a nod and turned back to Hadyn and Morty who lingered behind them, unsure about following. Falkner walked back to Hadyn, half-expecting Steven to yank him back and make some more threats. When he reached her, he pulled her away from Morty and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I shouldn't have gotten jealous in there, it was stupid."

Hadyn blushed faintly. "It's okay," she assured, "I-"

"I challenge you to a battle tramp!" this loud cry cut Hadyn off and drew everyone's attention to the new arrival. It was Whitney, back again with a Poké Ball at the ready for battle. "Here you are cheating on my darling Morty right in front of him, you slut! You are definitely not worthy of him and I will battle you for him!"

"I told you she was a psycho," Morty hissed as he looked at Whitney with wild eyes, unsure about what to do.

"Grr that does it!" Hadyn broke from Falkner and sent a blast of fire to land a mere inch in front of Whitney.

Whitney screamed in terror and the tears began to roll down her eyes again. "Oh my gosh you're a demon!" she shrieked. "I didn't mean it! Don't kill me I'm too pretty and young to die!"

Hadyn sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I won't kill you," she commented coolly, "but you really need to stop calling me such horrible names."

Whitney stopped screaming to look at Hadyn reproachfully. "Well you are a slut, I just saw you kissing that blue haired guy right in front of Morty!"

"Gah!" Hadyn sent out another angry fire blast.

Whitney screamed again and began to jump about on the spot. "Help she'll burn me alive! Help!"

Several onlookers, shocked by Hadyn's powers had stopped to gawk, some looked scared, others enthused, others curious and others heavily interested. Two men stood at opposite ends of the streets, one half in an alleyway, caught in shadow and almost unnoticeable and the other on a side street with a surprised expression, this man was Kenji.

"Okay Hadyn I think she gets the picture," Steven said as he stepped up to his sister cautiously, desperate to end the scene. "We're getting a lot of looks," he informed her quietly, "and Whitney is the Gym Leader here."

"Fine," Hadyn snapped back reluctantly as she lowered her hands, which were raised to fire some more fireballs. "By the way Whitney," she called loudly, trying to be audible over Whitney's screams, "I'm not Morty's girlfriend." She took Falkner's hand in hers and smiled up at him. "I'm his."

Falkner gave her a small, smug smile in return.

Whitney immediately stopped screaming as Morty's eyes widened with alarm. "What?" she shrieked. "Then it was a cruel lie?" She looked at Morty with eyes wide with hurt. "But why would you say that Morty?"

"I think it's time to go," Morty commented to the others as he turned, ready to flee.

"I think you're right," Hadyn agreed.

The four headed off, with Morty in a strong lead, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

The man in the alleyway had vanished and Kenji, like the other onlookers, headed about his business once the spectacle had ended.

Erika, Gym Leader of Celadon City in Kanto, paused during her walk back to her hotel when she heard mentioning of a 'fire girl'. She glanced over beneath lowered brown eyes at the male and female who stood just outside the Radio Station muttering to one another.

"We have to report this to Troy," the male hissed, "he's desperate for her to be caught. We'll get a big reward and we'll beat Cassidy and Bruce to it."

The female nodded eagerly. "Yes but how? She's got the Champion of Hoenn and two Gym Leaders as protectors and thanks to that the screw up near the Ruins of Alph they're on extra alert I'm sure."

Erika took in their appearances subtly, doing her best not to stand out, which was hard despite the numerous passerbys in the busy city as Erika was extremely pretty, well-dressed in a beautiful kimono and carried herself with a certain dignified airs that made it obvious she was of important birth and status. 'Just as well I'm alone for a change,' she thought to herself dryly as she observed, 'I'm certain if I had my usual followers they would notice me then.'

The male was young, somewhere in his mid-twenties with scruffy dirty fair hair, a freckled face and green eyes; he was close to six foot in height and had long limbs. The female was tall as well, around five foot eight with bright red hair halfway down her back, alabaster skin, blue eyes, small breasts and a slender figure. They both wore plain, unremarkable clothes and carried their Poké Balls on belts.

"We will call Troy and let him make the plans," the male answered firmly, "better than coming up with a half-cocked plan and then losing her for good."

"Hopefully he'll let us head whatever he plans," the female grumbled, not entirely pleased with the idea.

"We'll have to hurry after today's outburst, with such a public display she's certain to leave Goldenrod soon," the man added on.

Erika wanted to eavesdrop further but she knew better than to push her luck and continued on her way. She knew who their intended victim was anyway, thanks to a certain outburst earlier with Whitney; half the city knew who she was or at least what she looked like. 'Two Gym Leaders and the Champion of Hoenn for protection, she must be something special,' Erika thought admiringly. 'With such importance almost anyone could be after her though from the sounds of it those two are most likely with Team Rocket. After all, they are meant to be in control of this city, holding everything in their sway undercover in disguises and with fake identities. Everyone knows they are here though, Goldenrod is heavily under their control but everyone is too afraid to do something about it, they are everywhere after all.' She shuddered. 'I suppose in this city you never know who is a member and secretly listening in on you or watching you.'

She knew she had to get to the fire user before Team Rocket did and thanks to the male she knew there was limited time for her to do that. She made haste returning to her hotel and from there she phoned Whitney to get the identity of the girl and her companions and their location.

"I don't know where that tramp is or even who she is!" Whitney wailed back. "She stole Morty from me, I know that though!"

"Morty?" Erika echoed curiously.

"She's with him, he's the Gym Leader in Ecruteak, he used to be a fun, charming guy but now he's just a stinking liar!"

"And who else is she with? I've heard the Champion of Hoenn, Steven Stone but is that right?"

"Ugh I don't know," Whitney whined, "I'm not sure what he looks like. Why do you want to know? She's with Falkner as well, claims he is her boyfriend though I don't know how, he only ever dates pretty girls! He's the Gym Leader of Violet City by the way, though you might know his father better, everyone seems to know his father."

"I need to know because as a Gym Leader I feel I should extend greetings to them while we are all in Goldenrod," Erika lied smoothly. "Do you know where they happen to be staying?"

"Well...I suppose I might have found out," Whitney suddenly became cagey, "but if I tell you, you can't tell them who let you know. Morty might think I'm stalking him, which I'm not!" she protested quickly.

Erika sighed. "I won't, now where are they?"

"In the Lucky Lucarino Hotel," Whitney answered, "just across the road from the Game Corner."

"The Game Corner!" Erika cried out with a degree of alarm. "Isn't that a control base for Team Rocket? That and the radio station?"

"Uh huh," Whitney grumbled, "those horrible people, they've been here for months but they are too many for me to get rid of and no one will help me! No one really seems to care much in this city so long as it keeps making money and so long as the citizens can still move about freely. They protest when there's crimes but nothing really ever gets done."

"Are they daring or just stupid?" Erika wondered aloud.

"Who, Team Rocket?" Whitney queried.

"No, never mind. Thanks for your help, bye." Erika hung up.

* * *

_Never much liked Whitney lol, crybaby that she was in the game so I've made her a whiny psycho lol. A lack of Pokemon appearances in this chapter but don't worry they will show up again soon it is a Pokemon fanfic after all. Hope you like Erika she's partially based on her manga appearance as well as her game appearance._


	12. Chapter 11 Night Attack

'I wish I had not evolved.' Hadyn looked over at Fido at this telepathic thought and sighed. She stood up from the edge of the bed, walked up to him and rubbed his cream mane. They were in the hotel room with Cubone, Falkner and Falkner's Taillow. Cubone was fast asleep on Hadyn's pillow and Falkner was sitting on his bed cross-legged with his Taillow chirping happily in his lap.

'You saved us by evolving,' Hadyn reminded Fido as she looked up at him lovingly, glad that he was speaking to her again. After the attack in the Ruins of Alph they had patched things up as Fido had been too relieved to see Hadyn safe again to hold a grudge.

'I know but too big now. Can't curl up on your bed anymore. Can't walk with you like always, too obvious,' Fido thought back sorrowfully. He lowered his head and gave a low whine causing Falkner to glance up curiously. 'Even now in this big room I'm too big.' This was true, when Hadyn had let Fido out of his Poké Ball he had knocked over a chair, the television and put the wardrobe out of place. He could just about sit at the end of the beds and it was obvious that he would not be able to sleep in the room and would have to go back into his Poké Ball for the night.

Hadyn nodded as she continued to stroke his thick coat, this time with both hands. 'I know but your super strong now, it's not all bad,' she tried to comfort him.

Fido's amber eyes looked over to the Cubone with a degree of jealousy. 'Will he sleep on the bed?' he queried moodily.

Hadyn glanced over her should at the Pokémon, it looked so peaceful asleep and she was loathe to disturb it but in a way it would be cruel and she would feel like she was replacing Fido and evidently so would he. 'No,' she assured as she turned back to Fido with a soft smile. She gave a yawn, it was late after all, somewhere after eleven and she was quite tired now.

"Time for bed," she addressed Fido aloud this time as she lifted his Poké Ball from her belt. "Night." She gave him a tight hug, which was difficult as she could not fully wrap her arms around the large Arcanine.

'Night,' he retorted glumly. 'Once you could lift me and hug me close but no more.'

'We all grow,' Hadyn thought back gently as she pressed the silver button and drew him back into his ball. She turned around and walked back to her bed and gave her Cubone a fond look before putting it back into its ball quickly. She then unfastened her belt and sat it on the cabinet beside her bed.

Falkner gave his Taillow a fond pat before putting it back in its ball too and setting the ball with the others, which currently rested on his bedside cabinet attached to his blue leather belt. He swung his legs round to hang off the left side of the bed and gave Hadyn a hopeful look. "Do I get a hug?" he queried half in jest, able to be open now that he was alone with Hadyn.

Hadyn grinned over at him. "Of course, just let me get the light." She crossed the room to the door where the light switch lay and flicked it off temporarily plunging them into complete darkness, until Falkner hit the lamp on to guide Hadyn back to the beds. Falkner tugged back his quilt and sat on the bare mattress as he waited for Hadyn. When she reached him they sat on the bed together in a tight embrace, hugging each other until they relaxed with Hadyn's head burrowed against Falkner's chest.

"I don't know whether I like Goldenrod or not," Hadyn confessed to her boyfriend quietly.

"Why?" Falkner was straight to the point in a brief retort.

"Well on the one hand there's been no sign of Team Rocket so far and we've had fun here and I've almost made a friend," Falkner held back a twitch at those words, "but on the other hand, people's emotions are strange and I feel like we are maybe missing something, something I'm not sure will that pleasant."

"What do you mean?" Falkner pressed for information as he glanced down at her.

"Some people give off a wave of fear, others seem annoyed and everyone seems subdued and irritated, even if it's only a little everyone seems to feel it and maybe that's just city life but I'm not so sure. It's hard because they're trying to restrain their emotions, like they have accepted it so I don't always feel it, not unless I'm purposely trying to, which so far I haven't been."

"I see," Falkner lied though he had gotten a bit lost in Hadyn's explanation of her psychic empathy at work.

"I've just been getting hints of it now and then from all different people, like when you hear people whispering from somewhere, you don't quite catch what they are saying but you know they are saying something and are purposely being secretive about it," Hadyn tried to explain.

"Uh huh, well I wouldn't worry too much about it," Falkner dismissed, "I doubt we will be here for much longer."

"I suppose not," Hadyn murmured before letting out another yawn. "I should go back to my own bed." She started to break from a reluctant Falkner.

"Not yet," he protested, "just lie here for a minute." He pulled her down into his bed though she showed some reluctance, shooting her own bed a glance even as he pulled the quilt over them. "It's nicer this way," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her from behind.

Hadyn had to agree though she said nothing but instead closed her eyes and enjoyed Falkner's warm embrace. The two soon nodded off in the space of half an hour and they have remained for that had chaos not erupted around them.

At approximately two in the morning an earthquake seemed to happen. The entire hotel shook and furniture, bodies, clothes, accessories and Pokémon were recklessly tossed about for a few terrifying seconds like ragdolls as the lights flickered on and off, the windows began to shatter with the strain of their vibrations and doors came off their hinges or opened of their own accord to batter themselves into splinters against the walls.

Hadyn thought the world was ending as she rolled from Falkner's grasp and smacked off the floor with a painful groan. As everything shook she rolled across the floor and immediately felt dizzy as the room spun round her vision in a dizzying kaleidoscope, made worse by the lamp dancing on and off as it struggled for power as it too was flung to the floor.

Screams, shouts, swears, howls, cries of pain and terror filled the air as the first signs of smoke crawled under and through doorways and dust began to clog airways as the plaster came down from the ceiling and off the walls along with several lights as the shaking grew worse.

Hadyn went to scream when a gloved hand covered her mouth and she was spirited away from the room just before the ceiling light came crashing down on her. Her first thought was Team Rocket and even as her head span she immediately began to summon her fire powers. Her captor gave a yelp when his hands began to singe through his gloves but he did not release his grasp of her and instead continuing to carry her through the crumbling hotel at an amazing speed.

The ruined corridor passed Hadyn's eyes in a blur and her violet eyes widened more than once as they narrowly missed being crushed by large chunks of the ceiling. There were people rushing out into the corridors in a panic but they did not seem to hinder her captor's pace as he seemed to almost fly over them unnaturally, springing from wall to wall, gliding through the air at awkward angles that made Hadyn feel ready to vomit.

Not prepared to suffer torture against she begged her psychic powers to serve her better and to her joy a powerful amber and red glow of fire came to her fingertips forcing the man to drop her with a cry of agony. She hit the floor in a ball, rolling to absorb the impact and was quick to her feet to avoid being crushed. She began to run with the escaping crowds to avoid detection though she was desperate to go back to her room and save her Pokémon and Falkner.

Once she was safely down a floor she dove into an abandoned room with an ajar door and paused to catch her breath. Now free from the crowds she would plan her return to her room on the third floor. How to do it without detection though, if the attack was Team Rocket then there would be loads of them running about and for the moment she had no Pokémon to defend herself with. She glanced at the pieces of jagged glass where a window used to stand and ended over to it, enjoying the icy breeze that swept in and helped to restore her. Carefully she leaned her head out over the jagged glass and look upward; alas there was no way she could climb up.

'I need to get up there and I need to get up now!' she thought in furious frustration. Her body began to tingle over, her skin almost jumping off her bones and she filled with a new adrenaline that was like a sugar rush and had her prickly with energy. The building began to quiver again and Hadyn expected to be tossed to the ground but even as the already broken furniture began to slide about strangely she remained on the spot. It was only when she glanced down that she realised why. An alarmed yelp escaped her and she crashed to the ground, the sudden gift of levitation gone as quickly as it had come.

She struggled to her feet despite the shaking but before she could attempt the levitating again hands wrapped around her tightly before she sensed anyone entering the room and pinned her arms to her sides. Hadyn shrieked when the room vanished before her eyes and she was back in the corridor and the suddenly in the receptionist area and then outside the front. She knew it had to be her first captor as he kept his arms wrapped around this time so her hands could only shoot fire downwards harmlessly. More furious than afraid, Hadyn began to kick at him and squirm as best she could. She was tempted to yell and scream and draw the attention of passersby to possibly help her but she feared drawing Team Rocket instead.

Falkner raced through the hotel with an angry Steven, following Morty who was trying hard to follow his psychic link to Hadyn, though it was faint and unsteady. Morty and Steven had burst into Falkner and Hadyn's room soon after the attack and after realising she was gone, Steven had gathered up her Poké Balls, cursed at Falkner and then went in a hot pursuit.

Morty had since taken the lead as they fought their way through the panicked crowds but he was finding it increasingly difficult to track Hadyn. It was as if she had been teleported about. They knew she had to be outside the hotel, whether taken or of her own freewill it seemed the obvious choice. Poor Falkner did not which it was, he had seen no one take her nor heard her scream an alarm but it was hard to imagine than she would have just left him and her Poké Balls in the chaos.

"Team Rocket, it had to be those bastards!" Steven cursed as they made it outside. Indeed a proud, tall fair haired man stood in a black Team Rocket uniform with a gold R on the top alongside a grinning redheaded woman who wore a similar uniform.

Nearby was a pale faced Erika who had tried in vain to ring the hotel earlier but discovered that Steven and the others had used fake names, presumably to avoid Team Rocket tricking them with phonecalls. She had come to the hotel earlier to warn them in person but without their 'names' the staff had refused to give her any information and she had not spotted them leaving or entering. Deciding that Team Rocket would probably not act that night, she had returned home to leave the warning until morning. 'How wrong I was,' she thought woefully.

Steven spotted the two Team Rocket members and summoned his Aggron and Skarmory to attack. "You bastards what have you done with her?" he snarled as his milky grey eyes blazed with rage.

The two Rockets turned to him in surprise and quickly called forth an Arbok, a Raticate, a Weezing, a Muk and a Houndoom. "Poison Sting! Quick Attack and Smog now!" the woman ordered a deadly triple attack.

"Sludge Bomb and Flamethrower!" the man gave his orders.

Steven had not expected such a swift organized attack but he was not the Champion of Hoenn for nothing. "Aggron use Iron Head on that Weezing now! Skarmory Sand-Attack then Night Slash!"

His Aggron's steel plated head glowed brightly before he slammed it into the Weezing, sending it spiralling backwards with a groan of pain before it could use Smog. Skarmory blinded the Arbok with sand making its Poison Sting miss and then it dealt a deadly Night Slash, which almost severed the snake like Pokémon in two. Unfortunately, the Raticate's Quick Attack hit true and it slammed it's large body into the Aggron, causing it to wobble a few seconds on its feet, making it more vulnerable to Houndoom's Flamethrower, which caused the Aggron to howl in pain as Skarmory was knocked hard by a Sludge Bomb.

Steven gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, four on two was a little unfair but just before he could summon another Pokémon to even the odds a little someone else did it first.

"Vileplume go!" Erika called upon one of her beloved Grass Pokémon as she raced up to the scene. Falkner and Morty were now busy fighting other Team Rocket grunts who had come to help their friends. The red flower headed navy Pokémon bounced forward with a determined expression, eager for battle. "Stun Spore now!" Yellow powder scattered over the Houndoom before it could dodge it causing the tall black and tan Pokémon's limbs to tighten and freeze up, preventing movement of any sort.

"Aggron Iron Tail now, knock out that Weezing!" Steven commanded, not the least bit concerned as to his new battle partner was, all that mattered right now was winning the battle. Aggron's tail glowed and it hit the duo headed Pokémon with a powerful whack, sending it unconscious to the ground.

The tall redhead gave a curse and called it back into its Poké Ball. "Arbok use Wrap!" she commanded. "Raticate Hyper Fang!" The predominately purple Pokemon wrapped itself around Aggron pinning its short arms to its body, giving Raticate the chance to use Hyper Fang on the vulnerable Pokemon. To Steven's dismay the Raticate's teeth proved strong enough to bite their way through even Aggron's tough skin.

"Skarmory Air Slash now!"

The Skarmory flapped its wings and a glowing blue ball with white jagged rings amongst it headed straight for the Arbok and Raticate and sliced the Arbok into four pieces, immediately freeing the Aggron.

"Muk use Sludge Bomb!"

"Raticate Hyper Fang again!"

"Vileplume!" Erika's confident voice rang out. "Hyper Beam that Muk!" A blast of glowing light emerged from the centre of the Vileplume's red petals and struck the Muk sending it backwards in a daze.

"Skarmory Steel Wing! Aggron Metal Claw!"

The Skarmory finished off the Muk with its attack as the Raticate pounced on Aggron again, drawing blood with its fangs. It was knocked off with the powerful Metal Claw and then knocked out by Vileplume's Grass Knot attack.

The two Rockets exchanged a worried glance as they summoned back their unconscious Pokémon. "Run for it!" the man snapped as he turned and ran.

"Come back!" Steven yelled angrily as he began to pursue. "Where's my sister? What have you done with her?"

Falkner and Morty finished their battles with equal success and Morty ran after Steven whilst Falkner mounted his Pidgeot and took off into the air to see if he could spot Hadyn from there. Below was pandemonium as the Rockets harassed people, beating them and stealing from them, others ran from the hotel with stolen loot and Poké Balls and others wandered about as if looking for something. 'Or someone,' Falkner thought darkly as he failed to see Hadyn among them. 'Don't let her have been taken captive again!' he thought with worry as he searched in vain. It was difficult thanks to a lack of light, all he had to use where street lights, the hotel was almost in darkness as the electricity had finally failed and the emergency supply offered little light.

Hadyn's captor stopped only when they were on the outskirts of Goldenrod and then, to her surprise, he put her down. Not one to waste an opportunity, she immediately turned round, punched him square in the face and conjured two balls of fire to her palms.

The man clutched his nose with a cry of pain and glared at her with angry eyes so dark they were black in the night. Only the moonlight offered them any light out here amongst the trees and the sound of wild Pokémon seemed eerie in the night, unnerving Hadyn as she glared back at the man.

He was not dressed in a Team Rocket uniform but instead wore baggy black trousers with steel knee plates that were tucked tightly into silver boots with purple circles around them at midpoint, a black yukata styled top with a purple belt, purple cuffs and purple trim at the diagonal crossed opening, a plain brown top underneath that and a long red scarf that flapped behind him like a thin cloak.

"That's the thanks I get for getting you away from Team Rocket?" the man snarled as he lowered his hand and looked at the blood on his black gloves with distaste. "There's gratitude!"

"Getting me away from Team Rocket?" Hadyn queried doubtfully as she kept her fireballs at the ready. The man had a sword sheathed behind his back after all and Poké Balls bulging from within his yukata. "For what purpose?"

"Because I was asked to watch out for you as a favour!" came the annoyed retort. "By that sympathetic dragon tamer!"

"Lance?" Hadyn questioned in surprise.

The man nodded. "Who else?" he grumbled.

"So you protect me by kidnapping me and running away?" she demanded in her own annoyed tone. "Instead of helping me fight."

"I'm not a coward if that's what you are implying," came the sharp retort, "and I would have had no problem in beating them but I was told to keep you away from danger and they were many in number. I've been informed you've had too many close calls to run the risk again."

Hadyn flinched, offended by the truth of his words. "Well thanks to you everyone probably thinks Team Rocket have gotten me again and they'll be worried and trying to get me back and fighting them needlessly."

The man shrugged. "I was not told to concern myself with others."

"Well you should!" Hadyn snapped back. "Take me back now!"

The man folded his arms firmly. "Not until you thank me and apologise."

"What?" Hadyn got a wave of his annoyance that only served to add fuel to her own fire of rage. How dare he be annoyed with her when he had caused so much unnecessary trouble by kidnapping her! "I will not, you don't deserve it! You kidnapped me and because of you my brother and friends are probably in unnecessary danger trying to save me!"

"Well I see this matter in two ways, either you thank me and apologise and I take you back before they get themselves in too deep or you don't and you're stuck here and they end up in a situation they can't get out of," he answered calmly.

Hadyn let loose a fireball at him in a moment of blind rage. To her astonishment he vanished before her eyes smoothly.

"Now doing that will only cost you more," he taunted from behind her.

Hadyn whirled round with alarm and he vanished again.

"Get rid of that other fireball please Miss. Inferno," he ordered dryly from somewhere to her left.

Though Hadyn tensed up at the nickname she knew they would get nowhere fighting and reluctantly complied with his demand. "Are you psychic?" she questioned curiously, wondering if they had teleported here.

"Not quite," he answered carefully as he appeared back before her, "I'm a ninja. The Poisonous Ninja Master Koga to be precise, member of the Elite Four of Johto."

"Ah so that's why Lance sent you," Hadyn realised, "you're one of his Elite Four."

Koga nodded. "Now a thank-you and an apology and then we will be off back to danger if we must."

"We must," Hadyn answered him flatly, "and you don't deserve either but if it gets me back to my brother and friends quickly then fine, thank-you for your help and I am sorry for punching you." 'Not really,' she added in her head moodily.

Koga hit her with a wave of smugness before startling her by lifting her up in his arms and darting off across the grass in leaps and bounds before she even saw him move.

It took them not even a mere five minutes to return to the thick of the battle where Team Rocket members were openly attacking the poor, confused hotel guests and robbing the place blind, stealing off with jewellery, money, Poké Balls and more. The whole scene filled Hadyn with fresh rage but she knew better than to attack and draw attention to herself. Instead she calmly looked for Steven, Morty and Falkner.

"You can look for them if you want," Koga said coldly, "I'll remain near but unlike you I won't be seen." He vanished from sight before Hadyn could even give a retort, sending a jolt of shock through her.

'I'm beginning to hate that,' Hadyn thought to herself moodily as she edged round the crowds trying to simultaneously find her friends and not get spotted. Her lack of Pokémon made her all the more nervous as Team Rocket were using theirs to hurt people quite freely. The lack of light was not helping either. At last an idea came to her. 'Morty and I have a bond now!' she reminded herself. 'If I can't see him surely I can't sense him!' She took in a deep breath and opened her normally tightly closed mental state up in an attempt to call out to Morty or to pick up his calls. For a moment there was nothing, just a rush of frightened, angry and upset emotions that nearly sent her to the ground but then, after a few minutes, she caught a faint sense of something that felt like Morty. Desperate, she grasped onto it and tried to hone in on it. It was lively, bold and eager like the man and Hadyn knew it had to be him.

She took off at a run wondering briefly if Koga really was following her, him she could not sense to her distain. On through the crowds she run until she saw the tall blonde not too far away and a familiar silver haired man. Relieved, she pushed herself on with a new burst of adrenaline, hoping that Falkner was with them too.

Hadyn halted almost instantly as her violet eyes filled with fear and her heart skipped a beat. This could not be right. What she was looking at, it wasn't true. She stepped back but it was too late, he was looking right back at her. It was just poor luck that he had happened to glance over in the direction she had come from.

Steven, Morty and Falkner battled on with Rocket Grunts, oblivious to Hadyn's arrival or her look of pure terror. Steven was winning and bore an almost maniacal stare as his Pokémon pummelled a Muk, a Fearow and a Graveller, whilst he punched a male Rocket Grunt, Morty seemed relaxed, unconcerned even as he stood to one side with his arms folded and let his Ghost Pokémon do all the work, confounding and frightened two other Grunts and their Pokémon. Falkner was the only one with any injuries, suffering a bloody cut down his left cheek and some bruising on his right arm but he was holding his own and his Bird Pokémon were doing a good job.

Troy MaKenzie looked back at Hadyn with a joyous sneer, his face was not how she remembered her, suffering the scars of hideous burn damage, but she knew it was him, she recognised those cold brown eyes if nothing else. He fingered an Ultra Ball in his left hand, which was concealed beneath a black glove and took a step towards her. "It's been ten years," he mused, "how have you been since you burnt down my house and left me scarred for life?" he demanded sarcastically before throwing the Ultra Ball forward.

Hadyn instinctively jumped back preparing for the attack and her eyes widened when she found herself staring up at ten foot tall, golden coloured Pokémon with long, thick whiskers that resembled a moustache, brown knee plates and a matching chest plate and a fox-like face with two spoons clutched in either hand.

"We kept fighting you with Water type Pokémon because of your fire powers," Troy murmured happily, "but of course you're not gifted with fire, you're a psychic, that's where the fire stems from, so I thought it might better to challenge you with something psychic. Alakazam use Confusion!"

Hadyn wanted to dodge the attack but there was something strange about the way the Alakazam was looking at her. It began to wave its spoons hypnotically and she was powerless to move when the Alakazam glowed purple and sent out a purple bolt of light at her.

"Hadyn!" Falkner had noticed her arrival at last and he was quick to run to her.

"Stop him," Troy ordered calmly.

Falkner gave a cry of alarm when he was lifted from the ground by some unseen force and thrown backwards with an incredible power that causing him to smash straight into the ground ten feet away with a horrible grunt.

Hadyn's violet eyes turned blank as she lost all sense of reality and her mind buzzed with conflicting images and energy. She did not know what to think, nothing made sense!

Troy smiled at her with pride as he lifted out a Great Ball this time and called forth a feathered Pokemon that had an orange bottom half, a yellow top half and a crown of orange feathers of its head. It had talons on the end of its legs and claws on the ends of its arms and bounced about whirling its limbs, eager to strike. "Now I think it's time to return some of the damage you left me with," Troy announced, "before I take you back with us. Combusken use Ember please, scar her but don't kill her."

Hadyn heard the words and she filled with horror and yet she could not think what to do, her mind would not focus properly! She could feel the Alakazam's deep brown eyes watching her, holding her place and on and on through her head she could see its spoons swaying. It was like she was caught in a thick fog, wandering through it powerlessly.

The Combusken parted its arms and orange and amber flames licked between them preparing to strike out and Hadyn and leave her permanently burned just like Troy.

Steven and Morty went to attack with their Pokémon having finished off the Rocket Grunts but it was clear they would not make it in time.

A thin, white web shot out of the darkness and wrapped around the Combusken as it unleashed its Ember attack. Hadyn gave a scream of pain before she vanished from sight in a black blur.

Troy gave a cry of annoyance. "Alakazam find her!" he yelled as he called back the struggling Comusken.

The Alakazam vanished too, following after Hadyn's psychic energy.

"Gengar we have to stop that Alakazam," Morty ordered as he hurried after the same trail.

Steven immediately had his Aggron, Skarmory and Metang surround Troy who faced him with a look of distaste. "Metang Confusion," Steven ordered coolly.

Troy immediately summoned forth a Xatu to combat the attack. "Lucky Chant!" The green feathered Pokemon used his Lucky Chant attack by raising one black and red tipped white wing to its yellow beak, then black tinged, red glowing tentacles surrounded it blocking the Confusion attack. "Now Reflect!" A glass like shield appeared before the Xatu and then vanished.

"Why did you try to burn her?" Steven snarled angrily as he glared at Troy, unsure which attack to use now as the Xatu's Lucky Chant would prevent them striking.

Troy gestured to his ruined face with one hand and looked at Steven with half-crazed eyes. "Because she burned me! She burned my whole house down the bitch!"

Steven's eyes filled with his own rage. "You're the one who had her captive!" he realised. "You held a little girl prisoner and tortured her!" Giving into his rage, Steven leaped for Troy and tackled him to the ground.

Troy struggled beneath his grasp as Steven's hands wrapped round his throat, trying to call out an order to his Pokémon. The Xatu squawked angrily, hovering just above Aggron's grasp. "Skarmory try and use Night Slash!" Steven commanded.

The redheaded female Team Rocket he had beaten earlier whipped out a gun and ran forward with it aimed at Steven. She wanted to take a shot but with him and Troy rolling about so much it was difficult to get a good aim.

Aggron roared when he saw the weapon in her hand and Metang gave an equal cry of alarm. Steven heard them but his rage kept his focus on Troy as he continuing to strangle him. "You bastard! You ruined her life!" he accused. "And for what? You have psychics amongst you, what's one more to Team Rocket?"

Troy gave Steven a twisted grin, betraying his lost sanity. "She's different," was all he would say.

* * *

_Yay Koga, always loved him in the games and manga. I suppose his arrival seems convenient but there's more to him than meets the eye. So Troy has finally returned, I hope this was an exciting chapter, good to have some more Pokemon action in the story._


	13. Chapter 12 Triumph and Defeat

Control. Voices. Movement. Confusion. Something pressing down on her, something crushing her mind... Internally Hadyn screamed loudly in protest and pain, pushing back at this intruding mental force as hard as she could. She would not submit, she would not! Everything was so muddled up though, her body was being jerked about like a ball on a string, her vision was blazing red, her head pounded and she felt sick. The force seemed to be physically crushing her skull, trying to destroy whatever part of her mind gave her free will, it was a foreign force, something strong, ruthless and cold but not human. She knew it was not human, it could not be, it was intelligent but it lacked something, something that she picked up from every human whose emotions she felt, instead matching the Pokémon who she communicated with.

There was amongst the flashes of red pain another force that tried to snake its way past the intruder, a familiar, wonderful, warm, friendly call. It had to be Morty, faint and somewhere in the distance, trying hard to reach her. Hadyn wanted to answer his psychic call but she knew if she did she would be letting down her guard against the persistent intruder, who was bombarding her with a powerful wave of psychic energy that demanded her mental submission. 'NO!' she thought back furiously. 'I WON'T BE CONTROLLED! I WON'T! NOT BY THEM, NOT BY ANYONE! I WON'T GIVE IN!' She pictured walls of thick blackness that pushed outwards, walls that would force this intruder out and keep it out. Her anger drove her power despite Morty telling her not to rely on such an unstable emotion and she forced it into her psychic ability. They had tried to control her as a child and now they were trying to do it again. Troy it seemed, even after ten years, was not willing to give up.

The very air seemed to vibrant when Hadyn pushed back in one all mighty blow with all her power. There was no visible attack but it could be felt for miles, Morty felt everything tingle with the blow and was immediately able to locate Hadyn. Hadyn's rescuer was forced to drop her as his head spun and ached with her attack. When Hadyn's limp body struck the ground it cracked beneath her with the force of her raw energy.

Somewhere not far from Hadyn Troy's Alakazam gave a death cry as it was struck internally by Hadyn's power and instantly destroyed as its mind turned to pulp. It fell to the ground in an awkward manner with a head that had turned to bloody mush, rendering it almost unrecognisable to the night time Pokémon predators who came to the corpse drawn by the blood.

Hadyn fought back the wave of unconsciousness that tried to drag her under after the attack and chose to deal with the churning sickness that filled her, a pounding headache and vision still tinged with red instead. As her eyes began to bring her back to a dark reality she attempted to push herself up. Her right arm immediately screamed with a pain so fresh and intense that it brought the vomit up from beneath the surface and out of her dry lips.

Koga released his pounding head, dusted down his black trousers and looked at Hadyn with a mixture of curiosity and worry. 'Lance did not give me fair warning,' he thought moodily. 'A victim of her own powers who Team Rocket is interested in he said. Interested in? If that's interest what the Hell is obsession?' He gritted his teeth and muttered a quiet curse. 'He knew what this could cost me,' he continued his dark thoughts, 'but still he picked me to play bodyguard. Hardly useful if the bodyguard is in danger too, is it?'

He stepped up to her slowly, pausing to take something out of his inner pocket. "Eat this," he told her as he kneeled down beside her, careful to avoid getting sprayed with vomit.

Hadyn did not hear Koga's voice as her ears were ringing but she did sense his present and turned up to him with a naked wildness in her violet eyes that spooked him a little. He was holding something out to her, something that had a pungent smell that resembled rotted eggs and had her quickly vomiting again.

Koga sighed. "I know it smells bad and looks bad but the taste isn't so awful," he told her, unaware of the ringing in her ears, "and it will help. I'm an expert with medicines you know." 'And poisons,' he added to himself.

Morty and his Gengar arrived out the trees at a run, tracking Hadyn's flash of power, which had now dwindled to a flicker. There was a blur of movement before their eyes that neither of them could properly take in, some large form seemingly moving through the air in the darkness. Neither saw where it vanished to either but both Morty and his Ghost Pokémon were clear where it had come from- some half-crumpled form making retching sounds.

Morty increased his running, halting with a pant when he finally reached Hadyn, dropping down beside her with a look of instant worry. "Your arm!" Morty exclaimed before he could utter anything else. Hadyn's left arm had a strange brown paste covering most of it; her sleeve had vanished from sight, the short remaining strands at the top looking charred. Around the paste dark blood leaked and some darkened flesh showed. The limb had been badly burned.

Hadyn stopped her vomiting at Morty's arrival and attempted to hug him in relief. Again there was that horrible pain shooting up from her arm sending dizzy shocks through her mind and causing her stomach to give some unsettling flips. What had happened? Her mind was still a little too blurred to tell and even now, despite her eagerness to hear and see properly her ears still rang and her vision continued to buzz with sparks of red.

Morty did not need a psychic link to tell what Hadyn was trying to do or pick up on her obvious distress. He wrapped his own long arms around her and pulled her close against his loose, black night shirt. "Well I think we've had enough excitement for one night," he attempted some unsuited humour as he buried one hand in her dark hair and sighed, letting out some of his own relief and exhaustion.

His Gengar stood guard, a formidable foe, his towering shadowy form was enough to keep any wild Pokémon away and to make any foes think twice about attacking. He watched all around him with wicked red eyes and grinned madly into the night, hopeful that some foolish Pokémon might venture out to give him some fun. Like most Ghost Pokémon, Morty's Gengar loved pranks and spooking people and Pokémon, there was nothing more fun for it.

Koga was perched on a tree branch, gripping the trunk with one hand to support himself; he was crouched amongst the thick cluster of dying autumn leaves watching Morty and Hadyn keenly. 'She's safe now, duty done for me for this night,' the ninja master told himself. 'Best to keep hidden now rather than risk more run ins.'

* * *

BANG! The shot echoed through Steven's head suddenly taking all his focus. For a moment things seemed to be in slow motion, he had all the time in the world to take in Troy's horribly ruined features. His face looked like it was made out of wax that had half-melted, it made Steven feel sorry for him. Despite his anger and bitter hatred towards the man Steven found pity mixed in there too though he wished otherwise.

Troy saw the pity in Steven's grey-blue eyes and he loathed it and knew it was something he would never be able to forget no matter how hard he tried. Disgust was a better thing to see in people's eyes, it was something he could play on, something he could use to give himself a horrible reputation to go along with the image. Pity however, Troy did not know what to do with pity especially not from someone who was meant to be an enemy.

As Troy gave a furious yell the sound of the shot faded to silence, quickly replaced by a cry of agony and alarm from Steven. Blood touched Troy's gloved hand and though he did not feel it he saw it sparkle in the moonlight when he pulled his hand from Steven's upper torso to try and claw at his eyes.

BANG! The redhead sent out a second desperate shot. The Champion of Hoenn was still moving, still fighting her leader; she needed a kill shot before Troy was throttled to death! The bullet rang through the air eager for flesh and bones, moving steadily towards Steven's skull.

Another howl of pain filled the air. For a moment Troy hoped this animalistic cry was Steven's death knell but when the man continued to fight him, shaking his head up and down into the ground like a snowglobe he realised it was something else.

Steven knew what the howl was and it caused him to stop his enraged shaking and look over his shoulder briefly. His distress at the sight before him gave Troy an immediate advantage. Troy pushed Steven off him as the Hoenn Champion cried out in horror and was quick to leap on top of him and grasp at his neck as Steven had grasped at him.

Steven's loyal Aggron looked down at its chest in blank confusion for a few seconds. There was a hole there where there hadn't been one before, a painful hole that had its entire body shaking and filling with pain and cold. Cold, the Aggron did not think it had been cold like this before.

Metang and Skarmory gave their own cries of grief, outrage and horror when their fellow Pokémon tumbled lifelessly to the ground.

The redhead gave a delighted cry of triumph as she ran towards Troy and Steven, determined to take advantage of Steven's weak position and kill him.

* * *

Hadyn was desperate to go back to the hotel and find Steven, Falkner, Fido and Cubone but Morty was less so keen, though he did not know where to go. Hadyn's arm needed treatment but he could not stand the thought of Hadyn being in hospital all over again, it was not fair for her life to be like that.

"Morty they might need help!" Hadyn argued.

"They might," Morty agreed as he helped her to stand, "but if we go back you will be the one who needs help. Hadyn Team Rocket have the place swarmed and it's you they're looking for," he reminded her coolly. "Look whoever brought you here," he paused to frown at that thought, "was presumably an ally and the worst way to repay them is to go straight back into danger."

Hadyn thought of Koga and wondered why she didn't mention him to Morty, for some reason she felt that she should keep the ninja's identity secret. 'Is it my thought to do that or his?' she wondered suspiciously as she looked to the trees, hoping to spot him. 'There's an undercurrent of emotion, it's faint and it's not Morty...that has to be you Koga. Why the secrecy? What do you have to hide?'

"Morty I have to know that my brother and boyfriend and Pokémon are all okay," she begged Morty to see sense. "If they're injured or..." She shook her head not daring to think the worst.

Morty gripped Hadyn's shoulders tightly in a gesture that mimicked one of Steven's fondest gestures to the girl. "Look I'm worried too but your safety is top priority here because you are most in danger and Falkner and Steven would kill you for going back, and me for letting you," he tacked on the last bit in a grumble. "You're injured as it is, which makes you an easier target."

Hadyn glared up at Morty when he called her an 'easier target' but she knew deep down that he was right. Going back to help could just make things worse, making herself and the others more vulnerable. If she went back and got captured then they would try to rescue her putting themselves in further danger. "Well what then?" she snarled angrily. "Do we just wait here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hadyn don't snap at me," Morty said frostily as he released his grasp on her.

Hadyn sighed, regretting her moody tone instantly. "Sorry," she apologised sincerely, "I just...I don't know what to do."

Morty looked at her bloody arm pointedly, the strange paste seemed to be helping as Hadyn was not screaming out in pain but it needed treatment. 'Team Rocket will be there,' he thought to himself darkly, 'it would be an obvious place to target. They know she could be injured.'

"We need to head back to the city," he decided reluctantly, "and get an idea of what's going on but we're staying on the outskirts and Gengar," he grinned over at his Pokémon confidently, "can look out for danger."

"Gengar!" The Pokémon responded gleefully.

Hadyn was glad to have a decision made but she did not like the fact that Morty had to lose some of fun nature to be the decision maker. Team Rocket were not just ruining her, they were ruining everyone, Morty had to become more serious to cope with them, Steven had to sacrifice his role of Champion of Hoenn and he had lost his mother, and Falkner had been badly injured .

"Let's go," Morty said with a grimness that Hadyn loathed.

* * *

"Stun Spore!"

The female redhead Rocket member found her entire body stiffening against her will. Her muscles tightened together and her bones became like rock, refusing to move even an inch as a yellow powder coated her.

A triumphant Erika walked up to her fearlessly with an elegance ill-suited for the battle going on around them and plucked the gun from the Rocket's grasp with some effort. The woman's stiffened fingers make it difficult but when Erika snapped them with a cold look that marred some of her beauty, the gun came away easily. Erika then tossed it into the night as she turned to help Steven.

"Vileplume use Mega Drain on that Xatu and don't stop until you've completely drained it!" Erika ordered.

The large navy Pokémon dipped its red petalled head to reveal a yellow centre into which it began to suck the protesting Xatu's energy.

"Jumpluff let's go!" Erika threw a Poké Ball and out of it came a strange looking Pokemon that looked like a blue ball with tiny, stubby feet and three cotton balls that grew from it and were nearly the same size, it had leaves beneath the top puff, a small tail and beady red eyes. "Use Bullet Seed on that Rocket!"

The Jumpluff floated towards Troy and Steven and took aim, its beady red eyes focusing in on Troy. Troy glanced up in time to see the Pokémon just before he was hit square in the face by three glowing yellow seeds followed by several more in torso, all of them hitting him with enough force to draw blood and embed themselves in his flesh. He gave a howl of pain, threw himself of Steven and looked around quickly for support. There was none, a panting, bloody Falkner stood to one side with a cold look, having finished off the few remaining Grunts. All others had fled or been beaten by vengeful hotel guests who did live in Goldenrod and so did not fear the guerrilla styled Rockets who dwelled there in disguise.

Troy knew he had lost, the girl was gone and he could no longer feel the psychic touch of his Alakazam, somehow she had defeated it. He spat out a mouthful of blood that came from a seed slicing open his lip, stood up and ran off, abandoning his unconscious Xatu. If he stayed the mob of guests would get him, fleeing might be cowardly but right now it was his only option.

Erika immediately turned her attention to Steven and his fallen Aggron. Her Vileplume's sorrowful cry informed her that the Aggron was dead. Unable to do anything for it, she focused her attention on Steven who was lying on his back with a blank gaze in his milky grey eyes.

Falkner stumbled over to them and helped Erika lift the oddly unresponsive Steven and Falkner gave a cry of alarm when he spotted the bloody hole in the Champion's back. "He's been shot!" he exclaimed. He whistled over his Pidgeot instantly. "Pidgeot, we need to get Steven to the hospital quickly!"

Erika helped the Bird master place the quiet Champion onto the Pidgeot and watched as they flew off to Goldenrod's City. Knowing that there could be danger at the hospital she began to follow on foot. A taxi would have been nice but the city was in too much chaos for one to be available.

It took her one hour to reach the hospital, which was already busy with arriving hotel guests who had been injured by Rocket Grunts, some of them to the point of needing intensive care. 'How can Whitney suffer through their reign?' Erika wondered as she called her Pokémon back into their balls and stepped into the hospital still graceful despite her exhaustion and aching feet.

She stepped up to the desk and gave a description of Steven and Falkner. The kind receptionist directed her up to the third floor. Avoiding the crowds for the lifts, Erika walked up the stairs slowly until she reached the third floor, she then headed down the corridor to the fourth room where a weary Falkner stood, his left leg with a bandage around it, his face bruised and bloody, his lip swollen and his right arm with a stitched up cut. He was pacing about the room looking restless.

"How is he?" Erika queried softly as she stepped into the room.

Falkner looked at her with surprise, unsure about whom she was. She was beautiful, a young, elegant, almost regal looking woman with short black hair cut in a bob with a fringe, a blue hairband wearing a kimono that had a pink top half, a light blue obi and a matching light blue bottom half, white socks and black sandals with blue straps that went up through her toes and round her ankles with a gold crescent moon and a pearl in the centre. "He's getting the bullet taken out," Falkner murmured, giving her an answer only because she had helped save the man. "They say he's lucky, if it was any closer to his spine he could have been paralysed. Lucky?" he sneered sardonically. "His Pokémon is dead..." He looked to the oak cabinet where Steven's Poké Balls sat with Hadyn's two.

Erika bowed her head in sadness. "That is a terrible loss," she agreed sorrowfully.

Falkner looked at her moodily, not wanting her company. "Who are you exactly?" he demanded brazenly.

She glanced back up at him and smiled softly. "Erika, Gym Leader of Celadon City. I came here to visit the flower shop; I had heard they had gotten some new, rare plants in."

'Gym Leader,' Falkner thought, 'I think I've heard of her. I wonder if she can be trusted.' He looked at her square in the eye trying to gauge a sense of her trustworthiness, he needed a big favour and she was the only one available to ask. "Could you stay here for a moment?" he queried. "And look after the Poké Balls. It's just I need to find someone."

Erika nodded willingly. "Of course."

"Thanks." Falkner wasted no time in escaping from the hospital room. He hurried the growing throng of panicked, injured people outside to the streets and called forth his tired Pidgeot once more. "We need to find Hadyn and Morty," he explained to it. "I know you're hurt and tired but if you could please help me do it I'll be grateful."

The Pidgeot crooned quietly and rubbed its head against Falkner's chest affectionately. Falkner gave a half-smile and patted its beak gently before mounting it and taking off into the air. They flew over the city for twenty minutes with no luck until Pidgeot felt the brushing of a familiar Gengar in its mind. Proud, it wanted to ignore the call but its master's worry gave it some humbleness and with reluctance it gave a sharp retort.

Down below on the outskirts of the city, Morty gave a cry of joy. "Gengar has contact Falkner's Pidgeot," he explained to Hadyn. "He's not far from here."

Hadyn's heart ached to see Falkner safe and she sent out her own telepathic message to his Pidgeot. 'Is he alright? Are the others?'

The Pidgeot heard her call and retorted in its sharp, cocky tone, 'he is injured but he will live. The others similar.'

Hadyn let out a breath of relief that she did not realise she had been holding in for so long until it escaped her. She could not wait to throw her arms around Falkner and see that he was well and then check on her Pokémon. Were they still safe?

Falkner's Pidgeot landed just five feet from them causing Morty to grit his teeth, worrying that the bird Pokemon would draw attention to them. Falkner climbed off the Pidgeot gingerly and was nearly winded when Hadyn collided with him; she went to wrap her arms around her but her left one screamed in pain, refusing to obey.

"Hadyn that arm is burned," Morty reminded her as he stepped up to them.

Hadyn looked at her arm with surprise; the pain had been completely numbed to the point of her forgetting unless of course she made any sudden movements with it as she just had.

"Burned?" Falkner looked at the limb with worry. "How badly?"

"It's okay," Hadyn attempted to reassure him. "What about you?" She looked at his stitches and bandage and his face furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine," Falkner answered bluntly as he placed an arm around her, relieved to see her well. "Who took you?" he demanded. "Was it a Rocket?"

Hadyn sensed not anger but guilt from him, a thick wave of it that caused to hiss in pain. "No," she answered truthfully, "it was an ally."

"An ally?" Morty echoed.

"Who?" Falkner demanded.

Hadyn shrugged. "I'm not sure but it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped them." She looked up at him seriously willing his guilt to fade but instead it grew.

"I'm no use if you can be taken right from my arms," he muttered.

Hadyn shook her head in disagreement. "That's not true." She leaned against his chest, burrowing her head there for a moment trying to make him feel her emotions of love, relief and joy but of course it did not work, Falkner was no more psychic than a rock, perhaps even less. "How's Steven and my Pokémon?" she queried worriedly. It should have been the first thing she asked and she felt her own guilt for not being straight to the point.

"Safe," Falkner answered stiffly, "at the hospital. Steven was shot but it's not life threatening."

"Shot!" Hadyn jerked back from Falkner with eyes wide with fear. "I have to go to him!"

"You have to go anyway," Falkner said pointedly as he gestured to her arm, "you need that treated."

"Surely the Rockets are expecting us to do just that," Morty pointed out.

Falkner glanced over at him wearily. "They lost; I think they've retreated from the night."

"And we can't just leave Steven there!" Hadyn protested.

"Don't worry, I've someone there for him," Falkner assured him, "she's called Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City, she helped us fight the Rockets off."

"Celadon?" Hadyn queried, puzzled for a moment.

"It's in Kanto," Morty explained as he called forth his Drifblim, preparing for flight. "Let's go to the hospital then."

Hadyn nodded and was quick to jump on Falkner's waiting Pidgeot. Falkner hopped on behind her and wrapped his arms around her securely, wincing as his stitches gave him a jolt of pain. 'I had her in my arms and she was snatched away so easily,' he thought moodily as his Pokémon took off.

For the duration of the flight Hadyn was bombarded with thick waves of guilt flecked with anger but she kept silent, knowing there was nothing to say. Falkner's emotions were too strong; he would not be easily swayed from them.

When they arrived at the hospital, Falkner called back his Pidgeot with a promise to go to the Pokémon Centre soon and led the way to the ward where Steven should hopefully be by now. The ward was brightly lit by the main lights above and was occupied by Erika seated and asleep in a chair in the corner and Steven who sat upright in his bed, stoic without blank eyes.

Hadyn rushed over to him, immediately considered by his pallid state but he gave no response when she leaned into him and wrapping an arm around him. Hadyn sensed nothing from him, just a horrible, cold emptiness that made her recoil from him quickly. "Steven?" she queried in shock.

Falkner walked up to Erika and pinched her awake. "Is sleeping really appropriate?" he asked condescendingly.

Erika gave him a sleepy smile. "Sorry, I can't help it," she murmured. She looked over at Steven sadly. "He hasn't spoken; I think he's in shock."

"Why?" Hadyn's violet eyes flickered over to Erika. "What happened?"

Erika looked to Falkner with surprise, that Hadyn immediately picked up on. "You didn't say?" Erika queried quietly.

Falkner had the grace to look uncomfortable as Morty finally entered the room breathlessly, having run up the stairs to catch up to them. "Steven's Aggron was killed," Falkner announced to Hadyn and Morty flatly, "it was shot."

Morty and Hadyn's eyes widened and for a moment neither of them spoke, they both just looked at Steven with a deep pity.

"I didn't want to say until you saw that Steven was okay," Falkner muttered, "it was enough to worry about."

"He's not okay though," Hadyn murmured quietly as she leaned back into her brother, burrowing her head against his chest almost like she had done with Falkner moments ago only this gesture seemed more desperate as Hadyn willed him to respond somehow. All she got was emptiness in return.


	14. Chapter 13 New Land, Familiar Foe

It had been three days since Steven's Aggron had been buried, four days since they had been attacked by Team Rocket. The Aggron had been buried in a small, expensive Soul House on the outskirts of Goldenrod City that was very private and only for those who could afford it. It had not been to Steven's tastes but it was the best that could be done, as the next closest one was back in Ecruteak City and Steven needed his Pokémon to be in a Soul House not some forgotten graveyard falling into ruin.

Steven had not spoken for those three days, going from shock into mourning. He left the decision of where next to go up to Morty who had decided to honour Steven's wishes to return to Hoenn. Erika, who had kept them companied while they remained in Goldenrod City, had suggested taking the S.S Tidal, a ship which occasionally made port in Goldenrod City and journeyed to Hoenn. Morty and Falkner had been against the idea of being effectively trapped in one location for two days as it would make them vulnerable to anyone and everyone on board but Erika pointed out that their flying Pokémon could not make the journey as they did not have the strength to fly with passengers such a distance.

With the decision made, Morty and Falkner purchase the tickets and today was the day they were due to board and begin their journey to Hoenn. During these three days Hadyn's time had been divided between Steven and Erika. Steven's emptiness more than alarmed her and she tried everything she could to make him speak or show some reaction but the most she got out of him was a thinly concealed sorrow whenever she left, which naturally made her stay with him for longer and longer. Erika she spoke with frequently because it was nice to have a female to talk with for once and though the Gym Leader seemed a little spaced out a good bit of the time, often yawning, when she was focused she proved to be a fun, gentle and very friendly companion.

Having said farewell to Erika the previous night, the quartet boarded the S.S Tidal beneath the violet and mauve skies of dawn, all of them noticeably tired and not yet awake. The ship was a goliath white structure that made Hadyn more than just a little nervous as she stepped onto its smooth wooden decks. She had never been aboard any kind of sea vessel before and whilst it looked sturdy enough she was not so certain. Falkner pushed her on, stiffly a yawn as he did and Morty was quick to lead the way to their quarters waving his ticket carelessly to the smiling crew member who greeted them as he hurried on, eager to be back in a bed.

It took them ten minutes to settle within their quarters, this time Hadyn and Steven shared a room and Falkner and Morty neighboured beside them. Morty promptly clambered into bed and went straight to sleep whilst Falkner flicked through the television absentmindedly.

Steven sat on the edge of his bed and Hadyn immediately sat beside him. "We're going home," she said to him gently. Far too used to him being the comforter she did not know how to deal with a potential role reversal and prayed that once in Hoenn Steven would become like his old self again. "You can be the Champion again," she found herself saying lamely, "I'll...I'll even stay in Ever Grande where I'll be safe." It was the right thing to do, she knew that now, that way she would be safe and Morty and Falkner could find their Legendary Pokémon without being thwarted by Team Rocket and Steven could resume his role as the Champion.

Steven looked over at Hadyn at those words and he dared to show a glimmer of a smile. "No," he answered flatly, speaking for the first time in days.

Hadyn blinked in surprise but before she could protest Steven continued to speak. "I am going to resign the Championship," he told her heavily, "and you and I are going to fight Team Rocket and we are going to keep fighting them until they leave you alone forever. Then you and I are going to live proper lives, good lives."

"Steven...that could take years and we might not ever succeed," she dared to dampen his plan. "You should go back to being the Champion."

"I don't want to be the Champion anymore!" Steven snapped, startling his sister into silence. He saw the alarm in her violet eyes and his own milky grey gaze softened. "Sorry, but I don't. Aggron's death reminded me that life is short and I'd rather do something else with my life than be Champion of Hoenn."

Hadyn bowed her head as Steven's anger washed over her. "You can't do that with me," she said quietly.

Steven wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, showing her the affection she had been seeking from him for the past three days and had equally tried to show him during his mourning. "Hadyn we've discussed this, and soon we will be free of Team Rocket, I promise."

Hadyn nodded, too tired to argue further. If her brother wanted to hope who was she to bring him down? She couldn't do it; especially not after all he had just been through.

"Right, well I'm going to get some sleep now," Steven murmured, "I'm pretty tired but you can feel free to explore the ship. Don't go too far though," he warned, ever the protective big brother. He lay back on his bed, wincing as his back throbbed with pain. The bullet wound currently had a large plaster over it beneath his grey shirt and was slowly healing, ever a dull ache that he was taking strong painkillers for, though he was trying to take them infrequently despite the doctor's orders.

Hadyn frowned as her mind echoed with his pain, well aware that he was avoiding taking his medication. She wanted to nag but she knew it was pointless, Steven was stubborn, he would just ignore her. She stood up and went into the small bathroom to fix her limp dark hair in front of the small rectangular mirror that also acted as a medicine cabinet door. The bathroom was so small it made her claustrophobic and she wished that they had been first class but being in a rush to get tickets they couldn't afford luxury.

She frowned at her reflection all too aware of the split ends in her hair, the oddity of her violet eyes, the drabness of her skin, which was flaking slightly on her cheeks and the general plainness of her features. She wanted to look pretty for Falkner for a change but there was little to work with and travelling with three men meant no time for clothes or make-up shopping so she did not even have many products to enhance herself with. This was why it had been nice to have Erika for company for a while, even if it had been brief. Though she was more into perfume, flowers and beauty than Hadyn ever would be she was still fun to talk to because she was a girl. Though Hadyn adored having Steven, Morty and Falkner for company being with Erika painfully reminded her of the female companionship she was missing. Another girl might have been able to help her look pretty for her boyfriend.

'I'll just have to deal with what I have,' she thought miserably as she exited the bathroom. Steven had fallen fast asleep already, which brought a small smile to her features for a few seconds. It was good to see him resting, and he seemed peaceful for a change.

She left the room and knocked the door to Morty's and Falkner's room, pausing to scratch the bandage around her arm after knocking. The doctors had been surprised by her burn when they had seen it claiming it looked like an old burn that had already begun healing, Koga's salve had done its work it seemed. She knew it had to be Koga who had put the salve on even though she did not remember him doing it, after all, who else could have done it? They had put an inferior salve on it after it was scrubbed clean and then they had bandaged it up saying time was all it needed. She had asked if it would scar but they would not give her a definitive answer.

'It will scar,' she thought to herself as she glanced down at the bandage, 'I know it will, that's what Troy wanted.'

Falkner opened the door and gave Hadyn a small smile. "Hey."

"Fancy a walk?" she queried hopefully.

Falkner nodded. "Sure." He stepped out from the doorway and closed it behind him, assured that the key card was in his back pocket. He was wearing a navy t-shirt and loose, dark blue jeans that almost hid his scuffed off-white trainers from view. Despite how dressed down he was and the bags under his eyes Falkner somehow looked as irresistibly handsome as ever. Looking at him made Hadyn blush despite herself and she immediately bowed her head and scurried on in front.

Falkner looked quizzical as he followed, reaching out ahead to grab her right hand and anchor her back. "What's the hurry?" he queried.

"No hurry," Hadyn murmured without turning around, "I just want some fresh air."

"Oh." Falkner did not believe her for one second and he purposely let her feel his feeling of doubt strike out at her mind.

Hadyn blushed further when she felt his emotions, knowing full well that he had let her feel them on purpose. 'I can't even look at him without feeling soft inside,' she thought with embarrassment, 'it's ridiculous but I can't help it. He makes my body tingle all over and he just doesn't seem aware. Do I do the same for him? I doubt it; he's so cool and collected all the time, maybe he just hides it better...' She wanted to believe that but her own doubt was there.

When they reached the deck Hadyn was shocked to spot a familiar looking man leaning out over the railing looking back at the shores of Goldenrod City. Falkner was equally shocked but unlike Hadyn he did not smile and hurry over to the man, instead he halted for a moment and crossed his arms.

"Kenji!" Hadyn called out a greeting, catching the man by surprise.

The handsome, dark haired Kenji glanced back at the call and gave a small grin when he realised who it was calling his name. "Small world," he murmured more to himself than to Hadyn as she reached him.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hadyn demanded. Realising how blunt her question seemed, she blushed once more and attempted to rephrase it. "That is, I mean, why are you heading to Hoenn?"

Kenji looked at her quizzically and raised an eyebrow. "Hoenn?" he echoed.

It was Hadyn's turn to look puzzled. "This is the S.S Tidal, it goes to Hoenn," she stated calmly, though the confusion was clear on her face.

Kenji immediately burst out laughing, giving a loud, enthusiastic version of his strange laugh. "Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck! Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!" He shook his head as his eyes filled with tears of mirth and he reached up a finger to wipe one away as Hadyn looked at him with a concerned frown. "This is the S.S Aqua for Kanto," he informed her between laughs. "Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck! Hoenn!" He clutched his stomach to stop the pains shooting through it from his energetic laughing. "You'll be a long way from there!"

Hadyn glanced back to Falkner who had finally approached and now bore a frustrated expression. "It's hardly a laughing matter," he snarled to the snickering dark haired man, letting Hadyn feel his burning rage.

"It is!" came Kenji's amused retort as he continued to wipe tears from his eyes.

"We'll have to tell Morty and Steven," Falkner told Hadyn, secretly relieved to have a reason to drag her from Kenji.

"What can you do about it now?" Kenji queried teasingly, though it was not malicious.

"What indeed?" Hadyn wondered aloud darkly as Falkner took her hand, revealing a tad amount of insecurity. Hadyn could feel the man's rage sparking beneath a thin surface as he struggled to contain it on her behalf and despite the irritation of the spark she could not help but be touched by his effort. She knew it was an exertion for him when she looked at him and saw how his forehead had tightened and his eyes narrowed as he physically forced his anger down.

Hadyn turned back to the grinning Kenji apologetically and said, "we had better go."

Kenji nodded. "I have to say, it might be a misfortune for you but I'm glad to see you again Hadyn," he told her quietly as his friendly brown eyes locked onto her violet ones.

Hadyn could feel the warmth rising to her cheeks along with Falkner's seething rage breaking through and she quickly looked away. "You too," she mumbled, "er I mean, good to see you again." She turned with Falkner and fled, practically dragging the unimpressed Gym Leader behind her.

'Just friends,' Falkner repeated to himself internally like he was chanting a mantra, 'just friends, just friends. She wants to be just friends with him.'

They went to Falkner and Morty's quarters first where a deep sleeping Morty was stirred to consciousness with much prodding and several annoyed psychic mental blasts from Hadyn, laced with worry.

"What? What?" Morty snapped as he opened his brown-violet eyes at last to glower up at Falkner and Hadyn. He rubbed his blonde bed head before sitting up slowly with a groan. "I've barely slept," he moaned.

"We're going to Kanto not Hoenn Mystic Seer of the Future," Falkner informed him in a heavily sardonic voice.

"What?" This news awoke Morty more than the prodding could have and he looked to Hadyn for confirmation. Her worried psychic tug confirmed the news before her solemn nod. "How the Hell did that happen?" Morty wondered aloud as he immediately stood up.

"You tell us psychic one," Falkner sneered.

Morty took the time to give the blue haired man a rude gesture before patting his scruffy blonde hair down and yanking on his hat. "That can't be, if it was true surely someone else would be in these rooms," he muttered, "and we'd have found out over the room confusion."

Falkner shook his head. "Hardly anyone boarded the ship, obviously these rooms were unbooked."

"What about the tickets?" Hadyn pondered.

Falkner's and Morty's tickets both sat harmlessly on the small, white table that was positioned next to the bottom bunk. Morty snatched one up and scanned it over. "They say S.S Tidal!" Morty exclaimed indignantly. "Did no one look at them?"

"In fairness we didn't really show them," Hadyn reminded them quietly, "because we were so tired, we just kind of waved them."

Falkner and Morty both gave her a look that told her she wasn't really being helpful before they looked at each other with similar alarm. "Well we had best tell Steven," Falkner grumbled.

"He's not going to be happy," Morty muttered, "he seemed pretty keen to get back to Hoenn."

Hadyn looked downcast as she thought of what her brother's reaction would be. 'He doesn't need this hassle so soon after losing Aggron,' she thought as she turned to the door. "I'll tell him," she said quietly before slipping out before either Gym Leader could protest. She headed into her room and nudged him awake gently. Steven proved much easier to awaken than Morty.

"Hadyn?" Steven blinked the sleep from his milky grey eyes and looked up at his sister with concern. "Is something wrong?" He could see the worry on her face; it was in her eyes and caused her to subconsciously nibble at her lip. He sat up and extended a hand to her left arm to give it a consoling squeeze. "What is it?"

"We boarded the wrong ship," Hadyn went for bluntness believing it better to get the news over and done with, "and now we're going to Kanto instead of Hoenn."

Steven's eyes widened in shock and for a moment he was silent. His arm dropped away from her and he mulled over his thoughts as he tried to digest the news. "Kanto," he repeated softly, unsure what to think.

Hadyn nodded though he was looking past her rather than at her. "I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling it was something she should say. "Now you have to postpone your plans with the Championship and getting started with what you want to do."

Steven gave a small smile at this but it was surprisingly an amused one rather than a bitter one. "Hadyn, it's not the worst thing in the world, don't look so worried," he told her as he looked back at her. "I'll get the Championship business dealt with soon enough."

"I know but...it's ill-timing given you've only just...buried Aggron." It was difficult to talk about still and she feared the impact of her words, dreading the possibility of Steven going back to silent grief.

Steven frowned for a moment but thankfully it was just a moment. "Well maybe it's where we're meant to be, the Legendary Bird Pokémon are there after all and that's what Falkner is after, and Morty as well I suppose. They're meant to be after Legendary Pokémon after all."

"I suppose," Hadyn relented, concerned at how calmly Steven was accepting their plight. "But we don't know much about Kanto, where will we stay there?"

"Probably in the city where we dock until we get our bearings, then we can explore if Morty and Falkner want. It might be good to explore somewhere else." What Steven really thought was that it would be good for Hadyn to explore somewhere else as she had seen so little of the world; he was a traveller by nature, always exploring different places for new rocks and stones whilst Hadyn had stayed with his parents, afraid to go anywhere else. Now, through fate, was Hadyn's chance to see yet another country. 'Hopefully Team Rocket won't be able to track her,' he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Morty's voice called, "have you told him yet?"

Steven went to the door and opened. "Yes she has," he answered him, and Falkner who was standing just behind the blonde.

"What's the plan then?" Morty queried with a small grin, trying to be optimistic about the bad situation.

"We're going to Kanto," Steven stated calmly, "and I think when we get there we should explore a bit, see if we can find your Legendary Pokémon. It's hardly the worst thing in the world and we are meant to be travelling and exploring. Hoenn can wait."

Morty's grin widened. "Sounds like a good idea and now that we've sorted out that mess I'm going back to bed. Glad to have a problem solved in record time." He turned around, bypassed Falkner and headed back into their room and climbed straight back into his bed.

"Fancy going for a proper walk?" Falkner suggested to Hadyn.

The dark haired girl nodded and then glanced back at her brother. "Will you be okay here?"

Steven grinned. "Of course Hadyn, seriously stop worrying about me I'm not made of glass you know." He mussed her hair to take some of the sting out of his words before turning back to his bed. "I think I'll go back to sleep too, seems like a good idea."

"Okay." Hadyn walked out and Steven closed the door behind her.

Hand in hand Falkner and Hadyn began to wander the ship, casually browsing the place, including on deck again though Falkner was careful to keep a keen lookout for Kenji. It was after twenty minutes of exploring and small talk that Falkner finally decided to take a serious turn with things. He paused walking in an empty corridor and held Hadyn back.

The young woman looked at her boyfriend quizzically, waiting for him to explain the reason for the halt. Rather than offering words, Falkner grabbed her face in both hands and pulled her up into a fevered, passionate kiss. For a moment Hadyn could not breathe and it was all she could do to respond in kind. Her mind hardly seemed to function and heartbeats grew faster and louder as Falkner's kiss grew deeper and wilder, exploring her without hesitation.

When the man finally pulled back from her she was almost dizzy and eager for air. Subtly she sucked in a small puff of air, enough to stop her from passing out. "I've needed to do that all day," Falkner confessed.

Hadyn stepped back against the wall needing something to support her for a moment and Falkner instantly leaned into her, pressing his right palm against the wall just above her left shoulder causing a jolt to run through as his heated breath hit her skin. Suddenly Hadyn felt a little frightened, to say she was inexperienced was an understatement, sure she had boyfriends but none serious and right now they seemed a very long time ago. She wanted more, as she looked at Falkner she knew that but it terrified her to even consider it.

Falkner grinned in the cool, collected way only he seemed capable of when Hadyn's cheeks flushed a hot pink. "We're hardly ever alone," he acknowledged, "it makes me a little crazy having to keep all that pent up inside, waiting for a moment alone with you."

Hadyn nodded, she understood that after all she was always looking at Falkner thinking of her attraction to him and wondering what they might do alone. Always daydreaming about that moment when she and he would be free to caress each other and show their neutral attraction. 'Is it neutral though?' she wondered. 'Or is a simple case of, he's got pent up urges and he'd be just as wild in showing them with any girl because he's kept them so contained? He's so handsome and I'm so plain, he can't possibly look at me the way I look at him.'

Hadyn turned away from him, confused and saddened by her own thoughts. Suddenly she wanted Fido, she needed to cuddle against her Pokémon's thick fur and find solace and love there, Fido had always been able to make her feel wanted and needed without any problems. Hugging him made everything seem a little better somehow.

"Hadyn what are you thinking about?" Of course Falkner could see that something was troubling her.

As usual Hadyn could not lie, not for lack of want but more because she knew it would never come across as convincing. "You're...so experienced and...well you're attractive, all the girls like you."

A cocky smile crossed Falkner's features at these words and he puffed his chest out a little just his Bird Pokémon were prone to do. "Yes?" he queried with his usual smugness in that one word.

"I'm neither of those things," Hadyn admitted glumly, "so why the interest? I mean you can't be attracted to me like I am to you, I won't believe it I know there are much prettier girls."

Falkner sighed, aware that if he wasn't so shallow most of the time then maybe Hadyn would not sound so horribly sincere and concerned. He brushed her cheek lightly with his free hand. "I am very attracted to you," he tried to assure her, "to all of you, your looks, your mind, your wonderful personality. When I kiss you, I'm not just kissing a pretty face; I'm kissing all of you, Hadyn. I think about you and everything about you makes me fill with desire, your violet eyes, your dark hair, the funny way you sometimes tweak your nose without realising, the way you have such a feisty temper," he grinned teasingly, "the way you can be so generous and selfless, everything about you I adore."

Hadyn smiled, touched by his words though it was not quite enough for her suddenly to forget how her eyes were strange, her skin pale and her hair a far cry from an expensive salon job. "I want to make you happy," she murmured.

"You do, always," he promised, "and I hope I do the same for you."

"You do," she assured.

Falkner leaned into once more and gave a kiss even wilder than the last. This time there was a roughness to it than Hadyn found herself enjoying and Falkner let his emotions of hot desire wash over her. These made her blush more than ever and tingle inside, making her struggle just to stay standing. If not for the wall behind her she was certain she would have collapsed.

When Falkner pulled back this time he licked his lips, savouring the taste of Hadyn on them. "I suppose we should start heading back," he murmured reluctantly. "It's getting near lunch time."

Hadyn giggled, amused at the sudden change in topic, and then nodded. She slipped her hand into his and gave an affection squeeze. Falkner smiled down at her and squeezed back before leading the way back to their cabins.

* * *

Two days had passed and at last the shores of Kanto where visible as they headed towards the port in Vermilion City. During the two days Hadyn and Falkner had shared several trysts on board, two of which had been witnessed by Kenji though Hadyn and Falkner did not know it. The man had not lingered to observe them either time but he had seen enough to gather that they were enjoying moments of passion private from their other companions. Though he could not really explain why, it did make a little jealous to see the fun young woman he had become acquainted with clearly taken by another man.

Another man had watched Hadyn and Falkner but not in their private moments, he had viewed them on several occasions with Steven and Morty, and was careful to keep an eye on them in secrecy. This man was naturally Koga who had boarded the ship unseen by anyone and lurked about unnoticed by the crew or other passengers. He was very unhappy about heading to Kanto but Lance had put him in a bind, not quite blackmailing him to stay with the psychic woman, more guilting him into it. Koga had history in Kanto and it wasn't something he wanted to be confronted with.

They left the ship somewhere just before noon and Kenji made a point of saying goodbye to Hadyn and promising that they would somehow meet again, ruffling Falkner's figurative feathers. Falkner was convinced that the man wanted to annoy him more than he wanted to speak to Hadyn but the Gym Leader knew better than to voice these thoughts.

They took their luggage to a hotel and booked two rooms, this time Falkner and Hadyn were sharing and Steven and Morty were sharing. After sorting out their rooms they went exploring with Fido and the unnamed Cubone freely walking by Hadyn's side, though after a while the Cubone tired and had to be carried.

Vermilion City was a clean city with an almost regimental strictness when it came to recycling and keeping down littering and pollution. It had more bins than any other city or town they had visited, and very few cars or buses as most people seemed to travel on foot or cycle. Many of the buildings had an orange tinge to their walls that seemed to glow beautifully under the sunlight and unlike Goldenrod City Vermilion somehow seemed calmer and less tacky despite the army like attitude of its people who took extra care to keep their streets clean.

"I doubt we'll find any Legendary Pokémon in the city," Morty grumbled as they explored.

"We've only just got here," Hadyn reminded him with a small smile. "And we might hear some stories about them in the city."

"Perhaps," Morty allowed reluctantly.

"Well there is a Pokémon Fan Club here," Steven remarked as he pointed at the small, orange outlined signed that pointed left, "surely if anyone would know about Legendary Pokémon it would be them."

Morty shrugged. "Worth a try I suppose although I'm not a great fan of fanatics."

"Is that why you have so many of your own in your Gym?" Falkner queried slyly with a inquiring blue glance thrown in the psychic man's direction.

Morty wasted no time in forking out his tongue at the blue haired man before he led the way towards the Pokémon Fan Club. Hadyn followed beside her beloved Arcanine though she was unsure about going. There was something about Vermilion that put her on edge, the people seemed polite enough and whatever emotions she picked up from them were harmless but somewhere in the air was a hint of danger, a feeling of worry coming from someone or some people that she could not quite trace.

'You worry?' Fido thought to her anxiously.

Hadyn gave her Pokémon a fond look. 'No,' she tried to assure them, 'just cautious.'

It did not take long for them to reach the Pokémon Fan Club building, a square shaped building of reasonable size it had a bold red lettered 'Welcome' sign above its blue wooden door and had potted flowers sitting on both its windowsills giving off a friendly atmosphere. Morty gave the door a brief knock before marching in, curiosity winning over patience.

Inside the building they found a cosy room with potted and boxed plants lining the left and right walls, three orange couches sitting in the centre with a low, white coffee table between them and large photographs of Pokémon lining the back walls with two blue bookshelves between them. An old man with a white beard, round tinted glasses, a wooden cane, a black hat with an orange ribbon around it and a black suit was seated on the orange couch with a newspaper open on his lap.

"Looks busy," Morty commented sardonically in a quiet voice.

"Good afternoon," the man greeted politely as he looked up at them, or at least seemed to, it was hard to tell with his sunglasses.

"Is this place open?" Morty wondered aloud as he stepped forward. "We came here to ask about Pokémon."

The man gave them a sad smile. "This place is open," he informed them, "and you are welcome here, I am the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman."

"Where's the Fan Club?" Falkner asked dryly as he looked about the room.

Hadyn could feel the man's sorrowful emotions; they were so strong they almost brought tears to her own eyes. "What happened?" she asked him before he could help himself.

Morty gave Hadyn a nudge followed by a warning look, well aware that she was using her psychic powers.

"You haven't heard?" the old man queried in surprise. "It's been over the news for the days." He closed his paper and held it up showing them the cover, which read- 'POKEMON KIDNAPPED, TORTURED AND MURDERED.'

Hadyn and Steven gave equal gasps of horror whilst Morty and Falkner had the grace to give a look of unease. Though Cubone and Fido could not read they picked up on Hadyn's thoughts of horror and Cubone started to wail whilst Fido gave a low growl of distress. Hadyn hugged her Cubone close in an attempt to soothe it.

"What an ugly thing," the Chairman murmured as he glanced at it with distaste, "I've never been a fan of Cubone, they are far from cute."

Hadyn glowered at him, quickly forgetting to feel pity over his sorrow, but before she could blast him with her own wave of rage Morty gave her a sharp pinch causing her to give a yelp of pain.

"Calm down Hadyn," he muttered to her, "trying to keep a low profile here."

"Who took the Pokémon?" Steven queried wearily though of course he knew, they all knew.

"We suspect Team Rocket," the man answered, "though of course there is no proof. They came here in the night a week past and harassed the people, two men were killed in the process and in the morning Pokémon had vanished. Three days ago my Abra was taken," he added sorrowfully, "masked men broke into my house and took it. Yesterday they found a Ponyta, a Pidgey and a Pikachu all dead in the woods, apparently they had been horribly experimented on."

This time Hadyn's eyes did fill with tears. "Why?" she wondered aloud. "What can they gain?"

The man shook his head. "Better Pokémon they hope for, stronger fighters in some cases, better healers in others, ones who have new poisons to offer, they want them superior in every way. To control with."

"We should go," Falkner murmured as he wrapped a consoling arm around Hadyn and gave her a soothing kiss on the cheek.

"No stay," the man begged, "I'm lonely here, the other members won't come out of fear, they keep their Pokémon close and in privacy now. I miss talking about Pokémon with others, what did you come here to discuss?"

"Legendary Pokémon," Morty admitted, "we're searching for them."

The old man smiled wryly. "Isn't everybody?"

Morty frowned, unimpressed with the man's attitude and Hadyn couldn't help but be a little amused by Morty's wave of annoyance. It wasn't like him to be irritated so easily but when it came to Legendary Pokémon Morty was just a touchy and competitive as Falkner.

"Sit down," the man suggested, "and I'll tell you what I know. We have four Legendary Pokémon that are native to Kanto though they do say we are visited by Legendary Pokémon who are native elsewhere."

Morty and Falkner were quick to seat themselves on one of the couches, Falkner's eyes going wide with hunger and anticipation. "The Legendary Bird Pokémon," he murmured. 'If I had even one of them no one would ever compare me to my dad again,' he thought eagerly.

Hadyn chose to linger near the couches with Cubone and Fido and Steven chose to glance at the books on the two shelves with some interest. The news of Team Rocket being near had shaken him, and he wondered if they really would ever escape them. 'Maybe staying here is a bad idea,' he thought to himself, 'Hadyn really would be safest in Ever Grande but it's not fair, I don't want her to be trapped somewhere.'

"Yes, there are three- Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, according to rumour Zapdos dwells near the abandoned Power Plant, though who knows how long that will be true for as they're looking to rebuild that Power Plant and use it to power a New Magnet train," the man informed them. "Moltres they say flies near both Victory Road and Mt. Ember on the mysterious Knot Island; they say it is the source of the flames that burn there at night. Articuno allegedly dwells somewhere on Seafoam Islands."

Morty and Falkner both filled with an eagerness and excitement. "Where's closer?" Morty instantly demanded, his whole body itching to finally capture a Legendary Pokémon.

"The Power Plant," the man answered as he smiled at them, amused by their eagerness. "You must go right from here and then north up to Lavender Town, the Power Plant is located just north from there."

"Wouldn't it be easier to travel north first to Saffron City," Morty mused showing off his knowledge of Kanto, "and then go east to Lavender Town, that way we could rest in Saffron City."

The man's eyes darkened beneath his shades and Hadyn immediately felt waves of superstition, worry and anger coming from him. "Saffron City is closed off at the moment," the man stated bluntly, "it is impossible to access."

"Why?" Morty demanded. He too could sense the change in the man's mood and knew that there was something about Saffron City that was bothering him.

"I don't know," the man stately flatly. Morty and Hadyn both sensed that while this was the truth there was something bothering him that he was not sharing.

Falkner stood up. "I say we get our stuff and head for the Power Plant now," he remarked with a fervent look in his eyes. He did not bother to hide his enthused, slightly crazed emotions from hitting Hadyn, who was slightly shocked by just how deep his determination to catch a Legendary Pokémon was. She also sensed the dark current underneath the passion and knew that her boyfriend has something bleaker on his mind.

"No," Steven answered firmly before Morty could add his own agreement. "We need to rest, be reasonable we just got off a two day boat journey. We will head off tomorrow."

Falkner frowned and Morty immediately folded his arms and pouted but Steven gave them both a look that said he was not budging and despite their eagerness both Gym Leaders knew better than to argue with the Champion.

"Well thanks for all your help," Morty said to the Chairman sincerely, "and goodbye."

"Bye and thank-you for keeping me company," the Chairman retorted to them.

The group left and headed back to the hotel. Two hours later found the Chairman at a small, dirty bar near the outskirts of Vermilion City. It was known as _Grimer's Pit_ a crude reminder and almost symbolic tribute to the polluting Pokemon that the people of Vermilion City feared would come and ruin their waters and land as had happened in Celadon City. Fear of Grimer and Muk ruining their ocean was why the people kept the city so rigidly free of pollution and litter. If these Pokémon came to the ocean they would cripple the boating and fishing business that kept the city in comfort. The bar was naturally loathed by most respectable members of the city and kept to the outskirts because the Gym Leader Lt. Surge threatened to destroy it himself if it came any closer. He and his Gym trainers were renowned for hassling and bullying anyone who was seen near the bar, intimidating them to stay away from it. They were eager to put it out of business by depriving it of patronage.

The Chairman sweated as he stood near the door, terrified that he would not leave the place or live or worse would be seen leaving it by some respectable member of the town. When things eventually went back to normal he might lose his post as Chairman of the Pokémon Fan Club if the Club's members ever thought he came to this place. He was watching a man seated at the bar of a tall, dark wooden stool calmly sipping at a beer. The man knew the Chairman was there but he wanted him to sweat a little.

He was a handsome young man with dark brown hair and friendly brown eyes that at the moment seemed a little untrustworthy as they flickered over to the Chairman. After five more minutes he at last stood up and walked over to the Chairman oozing with confidence. "What do you want?" he demanded in a low voice.

"My Abra back," the Chairman retorted with a bravery that surprised him.

The man sneered at him. "Are you a fool?" he queried mockingly. "We don't take to return."

"No but you do negotiate," the man continued, forcing himself to maintain his bravery. "I know where you can get an Arcanine and maybe more, four trainers who think they're powerful enough to go after Legendary Pokémon, trainers like that must have good Pokémon." He knew he was taking a gamble by sharing this much information for free, on that alone this man might be able to find them without the Chairman's aid.

"Alright I'll bite, the Pokémon of four, including an Arcanine are certainly worth more than a useless Abra that's received no training for battle. I'll give you back your Abra for their location."

The Chairman's eyes lit up with joy beneath his sunglasses. "Now?"

"Yes, it's in the back room," he gave a gesture with his head to the wooden door against the back wall, almost lost in the shadows. Beside this door at a round wooden table two turquoise haired men sat, both unabashedly wore Team Rocket uniforms.

The Chairman did not even consider that what the man said might be a lie, joy and an anxiety to see his Pokémon overrode reason. "They're staying at the Raichu Hotel," he babbled, "and they're leaving tomorrow morning to go up to the Power Plant."

"What are they like?" the dark haired man demanded.

"Three men and a woman, the woman owns the Arcanine and some ugly looking Cubone. The men were a very tall blonde in dark clothes with a hat and a scarf, a much smaller, blue haired gentleman in a white yukata and light clothing, and a man of average height and build with silver hair. The woman had long dark hair and strange purple eyes, I didn't like the look of her."

The dark haired man looked careful for a moment as he seemed to ponder this. "Right old man you'll get your Abra back but tell no other member of my group about this," he stated in a heavily warning tone.

"I won't," the Chairman assured.

The man turned from him and headed the door beside the two Team Rocket members who both looked up at him curiously. They weren't hugely bothered by his presence; though he was strictly undercover in plain black clothes they knew he was one of their own. "What did he tell you Kenji?" the older man demanded in a voice laced with authority. He had short turquoise hair, that was a shade lighter than his companion's and flicked out at both sides in two thick clumps that seemed pointed at both sides, almost like two triangles placed together, sticking out awkwardly beneath his black cap. His eyes were cruel and narrowed, jade green in colour they flashed brightly from beneath the shadows of his cap. His face was too pointed to be considered handsome was almost white in colour, probably from a lack of nutrients.

"Not much," the man, Kenji, grumbled moodily in retort as he lingered near them. He gave a notably sinister smile and added, "I'm giving him back his Abra."

The other man smiled back and gave a nod. "Go ahead then."

Kenji opened the door, entered the dark room and closed the door behind him. He returned seconds later, though he seemed like hours to the anxiously waiting Chairman who had never once taken his eyes off the door. When he exited he was carrying a small Abra in his arms that had its eyes closed and was two shades lighter than a normal Abra. He walked up to the Chairman and held it out. "Your Abra."

The Chairman snatched it over, assuming it unconscious but when its head hung backwards in a way that only a broken neck could allow he realised the cold truth. "Bastard!" he snarled as he looked up at the cold faced Kenji.

"You did not ask for it alive," Kenji murmured. "Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," he added a cruel laugh.

"Bastard!" the Chairman repeated with tears in his eyes. He saw the pale skinned turquoise man rise from his chair with a threatening look and knew that his revenge would not be tonight. So he turned and fled out the door. "What have I done?" he wailed. "I betrayed those people for nothing!"

BANG! A bullet from behind cut cleanly through the Chairman's skull killing him instantly. He fell forward to the hard ground, his dead Abra falling from his arms as he did and rolling down a nearby hill lost to the darkness.

Kenji lowered his smoking gun and spat on the ground distastefully. He was standing in the open doorway calmly. "Couldn't risk you warning them," he murmured. "She can't know what I am yet." He turned around and entered to the bar, nodding to two undercover Grunts. "Dispose of him," he ordered frostily.

"Was that necessary?" the other turquoise haired Rocket queried. He had tanned skin that made his companion's look even paler in comparison and his hair was darker and less green and cut in a better fashion. Whilst a red R blazed on his black top a gold R blazed on his older companion's, whose uniform also had a gold trim along a high collar and around the waist, almost hidden beneath a chunky, slanted belt made of grey rectangles linked together. The dark skinned, young Rocket was Butch.

"Of course," the older man answered him with a scornful look. "Brother you really need to learn to choose the more brutal methods once in a while, Cassidy might respect you better if you did."

Butch visibly flushed with anger at the other's words and fumed up at him. "I didn't come here for advice Proton," he grumbled.

"No, you came here with Cassidy under someone else's orders," Proton retorted coolly. He did not know which Rocket was bossing his younger brother about but he suspected it was not with Giovanni's knowledge, though Butch would of course betray nothing.

"We're after someone," Butch murmured, "someone who will benefit Team Rocket greatly."

"How?" Proton queried dryly.

"I'm not telling you," Butch retorted hotly, "you'll try and get them first and take all the credit."

Proton grinned wickedly. "Maybe," he admitted.

Kenji listened in with interest, as he ranked under Proton having followed him from Johto to Kanto he was unsure who Butch was talking about or what he and Cassidy were up to but after a certain incident in Goldenrod City involving a jealous Gym Leader and a fiery young woman he had his suspicions.

* * *

_Will poor Steven ever get to Hoenn? Lol. Started off a bit slow but I wanted to develop Hadyn and Falkner's relationship a bit more with a little Hadyn and Steven development thrown in there too. Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck/Kenji revealed at last! Well technically, the heroes still don't know he's a Rocket member and hopefully a sufficiently dark and confusing one._

_I've made Butch and Proton siblings because they do look a little alike and Archer resembles them a bit too. I loved that in Heart Gold/Soul Silver they made the Rocket Executives into proper characters and I naturally couldn't resist having them in this fanfic._

_The longest chapter yet, I hope everyone enjoyed it and that you all still like the fanfic. This chapter was a bit of a struggle, I had a few mind blanks but then it all came together, so apologies for the wait. The next one shouldn't take as long, I hope. I'm trying to keep the story exciting and fun to read with lots of drama, action and of course some romance.  
_


	15. Chapter 14 Lavender's Lost Souls

Kenji looked up at the _Raichu Hotel_ with mild curiosity, it was just after eleven o'clock at night and he imagined Hadyn and her friends were in a vulnerable sleep, innocently resting up for their trip to the Power Plant in the morning. 'She created fire,' he thought to himself as he lingered on the other side of the road in the shadows deliberately trying to go unnoticed. 'I wonder what else she can do. I'm sure she could be useful to Team Rocket but it's obvious she won't come willingly. That hotel that was attacked by a Team Rocket division in Goldenrod City, I bet she was involved.'

He knew he was not going to follow the Chairman's suggestion to take her Pokémon and her friends' while they were vulnerable. He was not ready for Hadyn to find out what he was just yet nor was he willing for someone else to hurt her by taking her Pokémon from her. 'She still only has two,' he thought to himself, 'that's a little pathetic.' Though he would not admit it to himself he was hoping to glimpse Hadyn entering or leaving the hotel but it was late and he did not expect to have such luck.

Admitting defeat and not wanting to draw any suspicions down on himself he made a retreat, back to the house Proton was putting him up in, undercover of course. Having failed to successfully sell Slowpoke tails from Azalea Town in the black market as a means of generating profit for Team Rocket Proton had gone to Goldenrod City and taken over the Radio Tower and had since passed control over and chosen to come to Kanto. Kenji and several other Rockets had followed with him. Here they had begun to steal Pokémon as tamed Pokémon were more susceptible to experiments than wild ones. Proton hoped that they could follow in the vein of Project Mew and create powerful mutant Pokémon but he also hoped to sell Pokémon parts on the black market, just as Slowpoke tails were a delicacy, so ground up Cloyster shells were considered to make a powerful medicine, and so forth.

He was watched as he left by a man who was even better at keeping himself in secrecy. Koga frowned as he watched Kenji go, he recognised him as the man on the boat Hadyn had talked to briefly, the same handsome man who had put Falkner on edge. 'Is he another lovesick idiot or is he up to something?' Koga wondered with a frown. He glanced up at the hotel briefly and contemplated over staying in a room or spending the night outdoors. Of course a room was preferable but it put his cover at risk as it meant stepping out from the shadows and showing himself to the hotel staff, even if he did book a room under an alias they would still see his face and how could ensure it was near Hadyn and the others' without appearing suspicious? Koga's frown deepened, outside it was.

Kenji was careful as he walked back to his paid for quarters, even he did not know who might be an undercover Team Rocket member, the group had grown to unfathomable numbers over the years and much like a guerrilla force you just could not tell who was a member and so had to be cautious of everyone. He thought briefly of the Chairman he had murdered in cold blood and frowned. 'Would Hadyn thank me?' he pondered sardonically. 'I doubt it but if he had told someone other than me she would be losing her Pokémon now, I did her a favour and she will never know it.'

The group left Vermilion City just after eight in the morning with little hassle. Hadyn, still suspicious of the faint waves of both sorrow and threat that she kept picking up, was glad to leave and walked between Fido and Cubone with a bounce in her step.

On the way up to Lavender Town Falkner trained his Taillow against wild Pokémon and encouraged Hadyn to do the same with her Cubone. With Bone Club and Headbutt the Cubone managed to successfully knock out a Bulbasaur, a Gloom and a Caterpie, though it failed to beat a Spearow whose angry squawking sent the poor Cubone scurrying behind Hadyn's legs.

"You did great," Hadyn assured the Cubone as she gave it a fond smile. It looked back up at her with happy brown eyes.

They walked with little hassle, descending into long grass, bushes and thick clusters of trees, which made for rougher walking and more wild Pokémon attacks but it was nothing they could not handle. Falkner suggested to Hadyn that she might catch some of the Pokémon she battled with her Cubone but none of the ones they came across interested her.

They began to believe that their journey was going to be a pleasant one when a low, mournful animal cry caused them all to halt.

'Help.' Hadyn heard the plea as clear as a bell in her mind. 'Help.' She turned around with wide eyes trying to spot the source.

The cry became more pronounced as the rest of the wildlife grew quiet and they realised it was almost like a 'moo'. "Sounds like a Miltank," Morty murmured suspiciously, "but I thought they stuck to fields, even the wild ones."

"It may have wandered off the path and become lost," Steven suggested. "It sounds like it's in pain."

The cries became louder and more frantic and Hadyn's head began to buzz with repeated mental pleas for help. They hit her so fast and hard that she squeezed her eyes closed and clutched her skull with both hands as her face turned red.

"Hadyn?" Falkner reached out to her with worry as a suspicious Morty looked over at her keenly.

Hadyn shrugged Falkner off and raced after the source with her Arcanine and Cubone in hot pursuit. A wave of anger, confusion and madness hit her all at once and she almost mentally drowned in a burning flash of red that sent her head reeling. A repeated loud cry of 'HELP!' snapped her back into reality and she hurried on.

Fido gave a loud snarl and yelled 'DANGER!' in her mind. He moved in front of Hadyn blocking her running and gave her a warning look before turning to look forward through a clump of fir trees. Hadyn could hear nothing over the terrified screams for help but Fido could hear the snarls, the worrying of teeth through flesh and bone and the howls of a dying Miltank. The others heard the sounds too as they arrived on the scene.

"What is that?" Morty wondered aloud as he stepped to one side of Fido to see. His brown-violet eyes looked keenly at the horror before them as he tried to make sense of it. A Miltank lay dying on the forest floor with its guts half spilled out onto leaves and twigs dying them red. Some wild beast was feasting from its stomach, chomping through the bones and intestines like they were easily chewed grass. Morty did not recognise the creature, it resembled a giant Linoone with similar sharp grey claws and jagged pale brown-grey fur with darker brown stripes but it also had the black shaggy mane of a Luxray with the same rounded ears though they were pale grey-brown and not blue and the same thin tail, again pale grey-brown with a gold cross on the end of it.

"A mutant," Steven murmured quietly in disgust as he fingered a Poké Ball wary of the danger the creature presented. "We should go before it notices us," he advised.

They all turned to leave except Hadyn; the cries of the Milktank were all she heard, not Steven's advice. Fido remained in front of her and Morty came to her side sensing her despair. "Hadyn you can't help it," he told her firmly.

"It's in so much pain," she murmured, to herself more than to him. "It screams so loudly."

Morty wrapped both his hands over her shoulders and tapped into that psychic link that eternally remained between them. It was then that he finally had confirmed what he had long suspected, that Hadyn could hear the voices of Pokémon but not just one type like him. He winced when through her he too heard the wails for help and immediately put up a thin wall that was just strong enough to block the cries.

Hadyn blinked in surprise and looked up at Morty in shock; the depth of his psychic powers still surprised her. "How did you do that?" she wondered.

Morty shook his head. "I'll tell you later, we have to go now." He guided her away after a slightly miffed Falkner and a concerned Steven.

They walked in silence for an hour, continuing north to Lavender Town, ever wary for wild Pokémon though it took half an hour before they saw any, the mutant in the woods seemed to have scared them off. When some did appear they were Caterpie, Pidgey, Starly and Turtwig, which they largely ignored. After another half hour they finally stopped, sitting down on the soft grass to rest and snack on the food supplies they had packed.

"How long have you been able to communicate with Pokémon?" Morty asked Hadyn bluntly. Throughout their quiet walk he had kept a scolding, wary gaze on her that she had been painfully aware of as she had walked beside him.

"Always," she admitted quietly as she felt Steven's and Falkner's gazes on her, "but not all of them, just those that are open to me." Neither Steven nor Falkner seemed surprised either, like Morty they had always suspected. Hadyn realised this as she looked back at the three and felt even guiltier for keeping quiet about something they had all clearly known about. "I was afraid to have it enhanced, I just wanted it to go away," she told them, "because if it gets stronger then Team Rocket's Pokémon might be able to hear my thoughts and then they'll help their masters find me and catch me."

Morty shook his head. "Hadyn you're always so negative about your gift," he murmured, "did you not think that by ignoring it that might happen because you've let it go out of control and without control you might leave your thoughts open to all Pokémon?"

Hadyn's violet eyes widened in horror, truthfully she had not considered that. "I thought it would go away," she repeated quietly.

Falkner wrapped a consoling arm around her and pulled her close. "Hadyn we all know you are afraid of Team Rocket but you need to stop keeping things from us, even if you are doing it to protect yourself or us," he told her gently.

Hadyn nodded, she knew they were right and that keeping secrets would only cause trouble but it was hard, hard to try and enhance the psychic gifts she loathed so much. If not for her psychic side she could have had a normal life.

"We can work on your psychic communing with Pokémon," Morty assured her, "I can teach you to block them out, or to hear them without them ever hearing you."

Hadyn's eyes looked hopeful at this but she had to ask, "how? You don't communicate with all Pokémon, how do you know you can help me?"

Morty folded his arms and looked a little wounded by Hadyn's question. "For a start, I do communicate with Ghost Pokémon so I do have an idea of it and my Ghosts can communicate with other Pokémon so in that way I do communicate with others. Also, I've not failed you yet."

Hadyn smiled at him. "No, you haven't," she agreed, "and I'm sorry I doubt and question everything and keep secrets, I don't mean to hurt you, any of you but..." She sighed. "I just don't feel safe admitting anything, admitting it makes it all real, makes me acknowledge that my powers keep growing, making more desirable to them." She shuddered.

"Making you better able to fight them," Steven corrected confidently.

"Steven's right," Morty agreed brightly, "the more we develop your gifts and harness them the stronger you will become and Team Rocket won't be able to touch you, you will be too powerful for them."

Hadyn knew they were trying to comfort her but the thought of so much power unnerved her, surely no one was meant to have so much. Not wanting to worry them anymore she forced a smile to her face and nodded. Naturally Falkner was not fooled, he felt her tense up under his arm and saw how her violet eyes sparked between fright and worry as she struggled to make them look happy. He knew better than to bring her distress to light though.

"We will rest a few minutes more and then we will keep going and hopefully we will make it to Lavender Town before sunset," Steven decided as he stretched out his legs.

The others nodded and lay back to relax for a few minutes though it was hard, none of them could forget the poor Miltank's plight or the strange thing that had attacked it. None of them wanted to remain in the wilderness for much longer in case it came upon them.

They left after twenty minutes and continued their weary walk on, arriving in the small town just as the sun touched down on the sky, highlighting the purple hue of the town's roofs and the beauty of the heather growing around it with its golden rays. Hadyn and Morty both felt a hum of odd energy the moment they entered the town and undecipherable whispers called out to both of them causing both of them to look up at the gloomy, seven storey, grey tower at the back of the town that had one single stone entrance and numerous glassless windows bordered by tall pillars. It cast a spooky shadow down on the town and seemed to vibrate with an odd energy.

"What is that?" Hadyn whispered in awe.

"Ghosts," Morty confirmed.

There were few people on the streets and those that were there seemed uneasy, troubled even and unsettled the four. They went to the town's only inn and were able to book rooms with ease as there were only three other tenants.

"Not a tourist hotspot then," Falkner grumbled.

"Not here," the male receptionist informed him coolly.

"Why is that?" Steven queried with interest as he accepted his room key.

The man looked perturbed and lowered his head, Hadyn picked up fear from him, a fear he had come to terms with but was somehow still controlled by. "We mean no threat," she spoke up gently, "we're just curious travellers."

The man glanced up at her with wary green eyes and was further set to unease by her strange violet eyes. "The ghosts," he informed them frostily, "in the tower." Hadyn immediately knew that this was only part of the truth but she did not press for answers.

"What is the tower?" Steven pried.

"It holds the graves of many Pokemon," the man answered him, "and the occasional wild Pokémon." His reluctance to talk was obvious and they chose not to press him but instead retired for the evening, Falkner once again with Hadyn, and Morty with Steven.

They slept with ease at first, exhausted from their long walk to Lavender Town from Vermilion City. Even the thought of the strange Pokémon in the woods was not enough to plague their slumber. Falkner lay with his arms wrapped around Hadyn and she in turn had her arms wrapped around her Pidgeotto teddy, much to his joy. Three hours went by peacefully and then the trouble began.

Falkner was awakened by the noise of footsteps. He sat up in alarm and his eyes widened when he saw Hadyn standing before the window. She was holding back part of the curtain and staring outwards, perfectly still. "Hadyn?" he queried as he stood up from the bed slowly. She gave no reply. "Hadyn," he repeated louder with more conviction. He hurried over to her sensing that something was wrong. "Hadyn." When he reached her he reached out and grasped her left arm to turn her to him. She was stiff like stone but did not resist. Falkner was frightened when she gazed at him with blank eyes. "Hadyn what's wrong?" he demanded.

BANG! BANG! A loud thudding on the door startled the blue haired man into letting go of her and he looked at the door warily. "It's Steven!" came Steven's worried cry.

Falkner released Hadyn and hurried to the door. He opened it and found Steven standing there wide eyed. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Morty's vanished, I woke up and found him standing at the window in a daze and then he just disappeared!" Steven exclaimed in a hurry.

Falkner immediately whipped his head round to look at Hadyn in alarm. Steven followed his gaze and both watched wide-eyed as Hadyn too vanished in a black light but not before she whispered, "the tower."

Falkner and Steven exchanged a look and Falkner immediately seized his Poké Balls and Hadyn's. "I guess we're going to the tower then," he murmured as he tugged on his navy, military boots and heavy jacket. Steven nodded and headed back to his room to fetch his Poké Balls and Morty's and to change into more suitable attire.

They headed out to a dark chilly night that was deserted of life; the small houses were all dark as if everyone was deliberately trying to stay hidden. Steven considered Ecruteak and its towers but this seemed different. "Bring Fido out," Steven ordered Falkner, "he's a Fire Pokémon, he will be perfect to battle ghosts."

Though Falkner resented being ordered he had to agree so he threw Fido's Great Ball and out the confused Arcanine came. "Fido, Hadyn and Morty have gone to the Tower," Steven explained as they ran, "and they could be in trouble."

Fido gave a bark of alarm and began running with the two males anxiously.

They reached the formidable tower and found the entrance to a tall, rectangular, black gap guarded by two stone pillars, there was no door. "I guess we just walk in," Falkner grumbled. The three headed in slowly, wary of what they might meet inside the allegedly haunted tower.

For a moment there was darkness and no one could see a thing and then odd purple flames brought their vision back. These flames hovered near the stone walls unobtrusively though the three were wary of them. "Haunters," Steven murmured positively as they started to walk through the tower. The stairs lay in a dark corner leading up into the unknown. This floor had a stone statue of a mother Marowak and her Cubone child as its centrepiece with the words 'Rest in Peace' carved beneath them and wreaths placed before it.

"Why a Marowak and Cubone?" Falkner wondered aloud as they headed for the stairs.

Up on the next floor they met their answer- the walls here had wooden box hollows carved into them and every hollow held the skull of a Cubone or a Marowak. "Cubone skulls," Steven marvelled as he leaned in to look at one, "they're very valuable."

"Why?" Falkner wondered as he wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned instead to the coffins, gravestones, cenotaphs, statues, shrines and sarcophagi that lined the place. The room was huge, so big most of it was lost to Falkner and enough to unnerve the Bird master who felt he had just stepped into a giant crypt crossed with a museum.

"Cubones wear Marowak skulls," Steven explained, "their mothers' skulls to be precise, protecting their own skulls and Cubone that die before evolving have this skull still on protecting their own, in death the two fuse with each other, which makes it very difficult for an actual Cubone skull to be obtained."

"How morbid," Falkner murmured, "and why do you know this and why would anyone want them?"

Steven gave his companion a scholarly look and remarked proudly, "I studied hard, when you're the Champion people expect you to be a Pokémon expert."

"I see," Falkner muttered dryly, having already lost interest. He felt like they were being watched and the low whines from Fido indicted that he felt the same way. Falkner gazed into the darkness and wondered why the Haunters were only offering limited light, if the purple flames were indeed Haunters.

"Apparently the skulls can be grinded up and turned into a deadly, untraceable poison," Steven murmured as he continued to look at them, "I've also heard that they can be used as weapons though I've no idea how, maybe they're recarved or something."

"Steven please stop looking at the skulls," Falkner requested bluntly as he stared off to his left. He was certain there was something out there watching him. He knew it wasn't Hadyn or Morty but curiosity drove him to walk forward. A shriek escaped him when he saw two transparent people- a man and a woman moving towards him. It was one thing to deal with Ghost Pokémon and quite another to deal with actual ghosts, Falkner turned round and ran causing Fido to bark frantically.

"Falkner what's wrong?" Steven demanded as he headed towards him with a Poké Ball at the ready.

"Ghosts!" Falkner yelled. "Real ghosts!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" A laugh from the darkness caused Falkner to halt and him, Steven and Fido to stare into the blackness warily.

"Show yourself!" Steven called out a challenge as he summoned forth Skarmory.

"They were see-through," Falkner muttered, his nerves clear on his pallid face, "a man and a woman..."

"That could be a trick of Ghost Pokémon," Steven tried to simultaneously assure and caution him.

"Can they do that?" Falkner wondered doubtfully as he glanced over at Steven.

Steven nodded solemnly. "That's what Morty told me, he says his Haunter and Gengar did it once in the Burned Tower to keep out Team Rocket."

Falkner only looked a little relieved at this, Pokémon or not it was still a terrifying thought and he knew he would not forget the image of two see-through people coming towards him for a while.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The laugh repeated. "Face the wrath of Lavender Tower!" Out of the darkness an eccentric looking Shinto maiden appeared with wild dark hair flying around her, white robes parted at the legs and separated by a thin, brown ribbon around the waist, a Gohei in one hand with white ribbons waving from its wooden stick base and a red and white Poké Ball in her other hand. She threw it forward and a purple flaming, black Gastly shot out of it with a mocking fanged grin.

"Pidgeot let's go!" Falkner threw his Poké Ball and summoned his Pidgeot who appeared with a fierce squawk. "Ghost or not you're still susceptible to bird attacks!" Falkner cried out triumphantly. A haunted tower he couldn't quite cope with but a Pokémon battle, that was no problem.

"Don't ask why she's attacking you or anything," Steven commented dryly as he patted his Skarmory's steel beak, urging it to wait for battle.

"Pidgeot Gust!"

The Pidgeot gave a proud cry and sent a spiralling gust attack at the Gastly, which quickly had it spinning around in a daze.

"Sucker Punch!" The Channeler cried out.

A purple light stretched out from the Gastly and hit Pidgeot in the beak.

"Pidgeot Twister this time!" An attack bigger and more powerful than Gust spiralled out to the Gastly and whipped it into unconsciousness.

The Channeler gave a wail, clutched her head and then blinked, looking at Falkner in puzzlement. "Who..." She shook her head. "I was possessed!" she explained.

"Er...what?" Falkner stared back at her in bafflement.

"Channelers like to mess with Ghost Pokémon," Steven murmured as he stepped up to them.

The Channeler shrugged and stepped back into the darkness before they could question her. "Wait!" Falkner protested.

"Let her go, we need to find Hadyn and Morty," Steven said as he pulled Falkner towards the stairs.

They headed up the stairs with their three Pokémon, ever wary of what they would meet next. Even Steven was chilled to the core by their next sight. It was a dusty, cobwebbed ballroom lit up by a large crystal chandelier above that had purple flamed candles casting light below onto ten male and ten female dancers all dressed in old-fashioned attire. They were see-through, every one of them and dancing to a music that went unheard by Steven, Falkner and their Pokémon.

"Ghosts," Falkner muttered, this time convinced that they were.

"Maybe," Steven retorted with uncertainty as he stepped away from the stairs. Falkner followed, then Skarmory, then Pidgeot and then Fido. Once the Arcanine's paws left the stairs all the dancers stopped moving and looked to them. Falkner let out another shriek and Steven let out a gasp of horror when their faces melted away and were replaced with very real looking skulls with matching skeletal hands. Their clothes became solid, turning to rotting, tattered, dusty fabrics and a haunted piano tune started up from nowhere.

"This is not normal," Falkner babbled under his breath, "not normal."

The skeletons began to walk towards them and the Arcanine let out a low growl as Pidgeot flapped its wings uneasily.

"Something clearly wants us out of here," Steven murmured as he looked up at the purple flamed chandelier. "Too bad it's too easy to spot. Skarmory Steel Wing that chandelier now!"

The Skarmory gave an obedient cry before taking off into the air, flying straight towards the chandelier. Falkner shrieked louder when a skeleton hand reached out to touch his skin and he batted it away instantly and subconsciously stepped closer to Steven. Under other circumstances the Champion might have laughed at the ordinarily cool, collected and bold Gym Leader showing such obvious fear as it was he too was a little unnerved.

Once the Skarmory's steel wings slashed against the chandelier the skeleton dancers vanished and the music stopped. A cackling Haunter was left in place of the chandelier.

"Skarmory Air Slash!"

Blue, thin strands of light shot out of Skarmory and formed into glowing, blue, jagged rings which battered the Haunter who struggled to evade them.

The Haunter used the deadly Payback in response; striking Skarmory with double the damage it had been dealt.

Steven gave an angry cry when he saw his Skarmory injured. "Night Slash, finish that thing off!" he commanded.

A pink tinged purple beam of light left the Skarmory's open beak and divided into deadly balls of the same light, which battered the Haunter until it was floating in the air harmlessly with dazed looking eyes. After a few seconds it vanished from sight.

"Good work!" Steven praised when his Skarmory flew back down to him.

The room had reverted into a room identical to the first floor, with more tombs, shrines, statues, coffins, sarcophagi and decorative vases that indicated Pokémon that had been cremated. Wreaths, cards, ornaments and notes of loss and affection were scattered around these.

"This place is too creepy," Falkner grumbled as he looked around for some trace of Hadyn or Morty. "What do these ghosts want with Hadyn and Morty?"

"Unwelcome intruders!" This cry alerted them to yet another crazed looking Channeler, almost identical to the first except her hair was green tinged black.

"Great another psycho," Falkner murmured.

The woman threw Poké Ball and another Haunter greeted them with an evil smile. "Pidgeot Twister!"

The Pidgeot raced to obey but a moody Fido beat it to it with a Flamethrower that almost singed the Channeler as it blasted the Haunter. The Pidgeot, not one to be beaten, immediately sent its Twister to follow the attack but not before it gave Fido a griping look. The Haunter, overwhelmed by the two did not even get a chance to give a retort.

"Sometimes the Ghosts offer more than we want," the Channeler mumbled before turning back to the darkness.

"Seriously what the Hell is going on here?" Falkner demanded, just as fed up as the Pokémon.

"I don't know," Steven answered him seriously, "but I think it's clear that the Ghosts are in charge here."

"Are the women prisoners?" Falkner wondered as he looked to the darkness the Channeler had faded into.

"Not quite," Steven replied, "at least I don't think. Morty had a few women like them in his Gym, they deliberately seek to be possessed by ghosts and Ghost Pokémon, they think they can learn more about them that way. However, once possessed they obviously don't get to decide what happens next."

"Willing prisoners then, great," Falkner responded sardonically as he sighed and looked to the next flight of stairs. True Hadyn and Morty could be on this floor in the darkness somewhere but he had a feeling that they weren't. 'Somehow I know they're on the top floor,' he thought grimly, 'it would be just typical.'

"Upwards and onwards," Steven remarked, trying to sound positive as he led the way.

The next sight that greeted them was even more disturbing, four Team Rocket members were there standing over the corpse of a Marowak and her Cubone son.

"Take the skull," one male ordered.

"You do it," the female snapped hotly, handing him a metal knife.

The man kneeled down to the Cubone, who had no skull over its orange-brown head and prepared to slice off its head. Steven and Falkner both swallowed hard as they watched in disgust. Suddenly a large shadow with glowing red eyes appeared; it was in the shape of a Marowak only twice the size. One of the female Rockets noticed it first and she let out a scream. A bone flew from the shadow striking her straight in the forehead, killing her instantly. Two of the Rockets fled whilst the other remained trying to carve off the Cubone head.

Steven and Falkner instinctively stepped back when the two Rockets came towards the stairs but they never made it. One was yanked back by shadow tendrils wrapped around his ankles, pulled back into the shadows and the other was killed by another shadow tendril wrapping around her neck and strangling her. She vanished from view as she went limp, going transparent and then vanishing.

The third Rocket looked up from the now headless Cubone too late and found the avenger Marowak mother glowering down at him, half shadow and holding a deadly bone. The bone was smashed down on his head, killing him. He too faded and vanished along with the Marowak and Cubone corpses.

Falkner swallowed hard again before quietly asking, "what was that?"

"A vision I think," Steven answered, with similar nerves in his voice, "maybe that happened here."

The pair exchanged a cautious look before they scanned the room. "Just four more floors to go," Falkner muttered.

They continued their ascent coming across more Haunters, Gastlys, Channelers and strange, horrid visions of Team Rocket members and a furious Marowak spirit. Neither were convinced that it was all the doings of a playful Ghost Pokémon but both were considering that the Marowak's spirit was very real.

When they reached the sixth floor they found real trouble- six very real Team Rocket members were spread out stealing Cubone skulls from the walls. Five of them looked very uneasy and were constantly looking over their shoulders, their hands twitching for their Poké Balls but another, a familiar beautiful blonde seemed unperturbed and stood in the centre of the room with her arms on her hips, shouting out orders to the others.

"It's that bitch from Ecruteak!" Steven exclaimed in a furious hiss. "Hadyn said she murdered my mother." He began to tremble in rage even as tears built up in his pale blue-grey eyes at the thought of his poor mother. Though he never talked about it there was not one day that had gone by when he had not thought about the deceased Mrs. Stone.

Falkner reached out one hand to restrain Steven and he gave him a warning look. "They're six, all of them with Pokémon, we are just two," he cautioned the man. He looked back at them and then wondered aloud quietly, "why didn't they take the skulls from downstairs?"

"Maybe they're working their way down," Steven grumbled. He paused as a dark thought came upon him. "Or maybe they did not see them because something wanted them all the way up here instead."

"Something?" Falkner looked at Steven curiously, worried about what he was thinking.

A low mist began to conceal the floor from view and it was only when the wooden floorboards, the coffins, vases, wreaths and several small shrines were gone from view that the Rockets took notice. "It's a ghost!" one stammered as he immediately summoned forth a Muk.

"A Ghost Pokémon," Cassidy snarled as she glowered at him, "and they are resistant to Poison so your Muk is useless." She sighed and rolled in her eyes scornfully.

The other Rockets looked around nervously, pausing in their theft. They had been placing the skulls into two burlap sacks that sat before Cassidy's feet; it was slow work as the skulls had to be chiselled from their slots, which they were firmly stuck in.

One Rocket, a brunette female looked to the sacks and her eyes widened in horror. "Ca...Ca...Cassidy!" she shrieked in alarm.

Cassidy whipped her head round to the woman and snarled, "what now?"

The woman pointed over with a white gloved hand and Cassidy looked above her. She dove to one side immediately and narrowly missed being covered with skulls as they sacks were emptied by some unseen force.

"Come on, we need to go up while they're distracted," Falkner ordered Steven. He gripped the Champion's arm and half dragged him up the stairs as a bone flew out of the darkness and struck a male Rocket dead as it smacked into his forehead, sickeningly mimicking the vision Falkner and Steven had seen moments ago. Steven went with Falkner reluctantly, eager to avenge his mother but with Fido, Pidgeot and Skarmory all behind him and nudging him on he could not completely resist or break free and run back to the blonde. Instead he gritted his teeth and darkly hoped that whatever was attacking the Rockets killed Cassidy.

When they reached the seventh floor they found Morty and Hadyn at last, both were floating in the centre of the room surrounded by purple flames. Fido gave a roar of protest and charged towards the pair angrily, flames sputtering out of his mouth.

"They're possessed!" Steven exclaimed as he followed after the Arcanine.

"Hadyn!" Falkner cried out to the woman uselessly as he raced towards her and Morty. When they all reached them they struggled to figure out what to do. Both psychics seemed ignorant to their presence and spun round in a slow circle with their arms apart and their heads turned upwards to the stone ceiling. "What do you want with them?" Falkner demanded angrily.

To their surprise Morty's head turned down towards them but it was not his eyes that looked at them, it was horrid, glowing red ones. "A ghost, a ghost needs put to rest," he answered in a malevolent voice that reminded Falkner and Steven of a Haunter's castle.

"What ghost?" Steven queried as he looked up at the possessed blonde pleadingly.

"A powerful, vengeful spirit! We don't want it here! Ruins the fun!" He spun round, temporarily going away from their vision and bringing Hadyn round to them. She looked down at them with similar red eyes.

"Two psychics it takes," she murmured in the same wicked voice, "two psychics' power to chase off the spirit. We will drain their power, we will use it."

"No!" Falkner yelled as Fido barked.

"Yes." Hadyn's head turned upwards as she let out a horrible cackle.

"Hadyn, Morty fight this!" Falkner yelled up at them. "Fight it now! You're both meant to be strong psychics!"

"Yeah Morty, how can you succumb to a Ghost Pokémon of all things?" Steven yelled, hoping desperately to bring out Morty by denting his pride. "You're meant to be the master of Ghost Pokémon!"

Morty's body twitched briefly.

"Hadyn come on, you can summon fire, you can hear Pokémon's thoughts, you are strong, stronger than some pathetic spook!" Falkner yelled his own support.

Hadyn twitched too. In her mind there was a burning that kept her restrain, purple flames kept her trapped, contained in nothingness. She wanted to fight but it meant getting burned. Then she faintly heard what sounded like Steven and Falkner calling to her. Her mind no longer belonged to just her, there was another dominating her, wielding her like a puppet just like the Alakazahm had tried to. It was a horrible feeling, a violation of everything that was her and she was desperate to rebel.

Something was tugging at her powers, trying to drain her of her psychic gifts, her physical strength, her mental strength, everything that it could take from her it was taking now. She knew she would die if she did not fight the purple flames.

"Hadyn! Morty! Come on, don't let us down now not after everything we've been through!" Steven yelled.

"Not now when we're so close to finding a Legendary Pokémon!" Falkner chirped on, hoping to appeal to Morty's ambition in the hopes that it was strong enough to fight off the possession.

The flames scorched at her mind making her scream inside in agony but she pushed on. 'Just a little further,' she told herself. It was too hard though, the flames seemed endless and whatever had control of her was pushing her back, trying to force her into submission.

She thought all was lost but then she felt Morty's psychic energy brush against her and she immediately reached out and took hold, linking herself with him. They merged their psychic powers together and fought off their domination simultaneously.

The purple flames vanished and Morty and Hadyn collapsed limp to the ground as two Gengars tumbled out of their bodies. Fido was quick to attack, blasting both of them with a powerful Flamethrower.

"Skarmory Night Slash!"

"Pidgeot Twister!"

The three Pokémon attacked and attacked, never letting the Gengars gain a chance to attack back. After a brutal beating, a furious Fido burned them into nothingness.

Hadyn and Morty stirred at the same time as Steven and Falkner kneeled down before them with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" Falkner demanded anxiously as he leaned into Hadyn and reached out a helpful hand to pull her up.

Hadyn nodded though her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous. She let Falkner pull her up and then took Morty's hand with her free one, squeezing it tight to assure herself that he was alright too.

"That was scary," Morty murmured with dry humour lacing his voice.

"Not like you to be beaten by a Gengar," Steven teased though his fear and worry was still on his grey face.

"What was that all about?" Falkner demanded as he gripped Hadyn tightly, afraid of losing her again if he let go for even just a second.

"A Marowak's vengeful spirit haunts this tower," Morty explained, "and has ever since it and its son were murdered by Team Rocket, who came here to steal Cubone skulls and kill whatever wild Cubone they found here. The Ghost Pokemon don't like the spirit, it's not like them and its power makes them nervous. They need someone to expel it for them."

"They thought they could do it themselves with our power," Hadyn added on grimly as she leaned against Falkner's shoulder wearily.

"Yes we saw that Marowak spirit," Steven murmured, "it was on the floor just below here attacking some new Rocket robbers."

Morty nodded. "We know, the Gengars wanted to expel it whilst it was distracted with them."

"Right so it's still in this tower somewhere along with a bunch of other Ghost Pokémon that probably don't like it or us?" Falkner attempted to clarify what was going on.

Morty glanced at him and nodded.

"Time we left," Falkner said firmly as he started to lead the way to the stairs, pulling Hadyn behind him who in turn pulled Morty.

"No." Hadyn halted, anchoring Falkner back. "We need to help it, I can feel its grief and anger, it needs to be put to rest."

Falkner turned round to give her a look of disbelief. "And how are you going to do that?" he demanded. "Preferably without losing all your energy and dying."

Hadyn flinched slightly as she was struck by his inner feelings of worry and horror and she realised just how much her disappearance and possession had frightened him, Falkner had truly thought she was going to die tonight. She gave him a soft smile. "By talking to it." She released his hand and ran for the stairs before he could stop her.

"He was leading us to the stairs anyway," Morty commented dryly before following with the others.

Hadyn made it to a floor that contained five Team Rocket corpses, sadly none of them had belonged to Cassidy, she had managed to escape whilst her comrades had been murdered by a furious Marowak. "Mother Marowak," Hadyn dared to call out.

The darkness before her rippled and took the form of a giant Marowak that was half made of shadow. It was clutching a threatening bone and glowering at her with hate.

"I feel your pain," Hadyn spoke quickly, terrified of the spirit, "and your sorrow and anger. All you want to do is hurt others, to make them feel your pain but it won't bring back your son. He's gone now and you should join him. Surely you miss him. It must be so lonely here for you in the tower, you shouldn't force yourself to be here. The ones who killed your son are dead, he has long been avenged."

The Marowak spirit looked at her with interest, listening to her every word keenly. Steven and the others arrived into the room and all of them halted at the sight of the fearsome spirit.

"It's true," Morty's voice rang out as he felt the Marowak's rage and pain through Hadyn, "they're long dead, you killed them yourself. Now you need to go to your son, he misses you I'm sure." He stepped up to Hadyn and linked hands with her again. Both of them opened their minds up to the Marowak.

'I forget. I forget how he looked,' the Marowak told them. 'I forget all but the thieves. The murderers. All must die. All who come here want the same.'

"No!" Hadyn protested. "Not all people are like them! We're not, I would never do something like that, I have my own Cubone and I love him dearly, never would I see him harmed like that."

'Prove it,' came the cold thought.

"Prove it?" Hadyn echoed. She looked surprised for a moment and then helpless.

"Here," Falkner called out to her. Hadyn turned to him and accepted the Poké Ball he threw at her with shock.

Realising what it was, Hadyn called forth her Cubone who stared up at the Marowak spirit dubiously.

"Your son looked much the same," Morty said gently as the spirit looked back at the Cubone curiously.

Hadyn nodded in agreement.

The Cubone stared up at the Marowak spirit with an admirable fierceness, ready for attack though he did not quite know what he was facing.

'My son...'

"Go to him," Morty urged.

"Be at peace at last," Hadyn added.

The Marowak spirit sighed and vanished from view. Hadyn and Morty sighed too as they were both hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Time to go," Falkner repeated his earlier thoughts as he stepped up to them to help support the dazed looking Hadyn.

They called back their Pokémon and made it out of the tower with great effort and back to their inn, where Hadyn and Morty were quick to collapse into unconsciousness together on top of Morty's bed. Falkner sighed, went to his room and retrieved the Pidgeotto teddy, which he then placed between Hadyn's hands before returning to his own room to go to sleep.

Steven settled down for sleep himself, casting the exhausted psychics a pitying look; they had been too tired to get under the blanket even. He closed his eyes and hoped that nothing more in Lavender Town would trouble them.


	16. Chapter 15 The Risks for a Legend

Five Rockets lost, no Cubone skulls to successfully hand over to the Team Rocket scientists and worse, the knowledge that they had just missed a certain psychic who an unwillingly helpful inn receptionist had told them had left that morning. They had not even known she was in the town! Sure they had been tracking her, trying hard to follow her trace since she had allegedly left Johto with her companions but the scent had run sour, no one had mentioned her in Vermilion City where surely she should have docked not that they even knew when she or her companions had left Goldenrod. Truthfully, Cassidy, Butch and their minions had struggled to follow them since Ecruteak City; it was Troy and other minions who had found her in Goldenrod City, an easy feat of course given that Team Rocket dominated that city.

She and the others had humiliated Troy and escaped him, which had made him madder and crazier, which in turn had made Cassidy madder as she felt the pain of her ex-lover and wished for vengeance. No Rocket had seen them leave Goldenrod City by boat, after their defeat at the hands of the four, their Pokémon and furious tourists they had hung back in the shadows and tried to recover.

Cassidy had more than Troy to answer to now, the Team Rocket scientists would be furious that she hadn't come back with a single Cubone skull to send to them and it was their leaders Blaine and Ariana who Cassidy would have to answer to as Ariana had promised her when Cassidy had told her the unsettling news via video phone.

"We need to capture that psychic brat once and for all!" Cassidy barked at Butch. "Otherwise Ariana will rake us over the coals for this latest screw up!"

Butch looked up at Cassidy wearily from his chair but chose to say nothing; she had already yelled at him for not being there to help in the tower and was blaming his absence for her failure even though she had never asked him to come along in the first place. Ariana had asked Cassidy personally to get the Cubone skulls when she had chosen to set off for Lavender Town without him and as Butch had chosen to linger an extra day in Vermilion City with his brother Proton, Cassidy had not consulted him about the mission. Only today when he had finally arrived in Lavender Town had he learned of the previous night's disastrous events.

'She lost five Rocket members, Cubone skulls and that girl,' he thought bitingly as he looked up at her. 'That's a serious fail but no doubt it will be me who gets all the blame even though I wasn't here. It's only pure luck she even found out that poor girl was here because the receptionist overheard her talking to Troy about that girl and her friends and thought to confess that they'd been in his inn when sadist Cassidy took her anger out on him.' He caught his thoughts for a moment, realising he had just referred to the psychic girl Hadyn Stone as 'poor'. He knew he should not pity her, he did not pity anyone else who suffered at the hands of Team Rocket but they had been chasing her for ten years now, no one else surely had suffered Team Rocket's wrath for that long, even Butch had to pity that.

"Do you have any bright ideas about what we should do?" Cassidy snarled down at Butch.

The pair were currently in the inn in Hadyn and Falkner's room having hoped to find clues there but of course there were none. Their time was limited given Cassidy's treatment of the receptionist meant he would need hospital and it would not be long before someone found his bloodied form behind his desk moaning in agony but you would not guess that from Butch's casual position, lounging in a wooden desk chair. Cassidy's pacing about the room and scowling gave away a little of the stress they were feeling and pressure they were under.

"They came from Vermilion presumably," Butch murmured, "and I doubt they're heading back anytime soon so either it's north to the Power Plant or south to Fuchsia because if they end up in Saffron City she will know about it."

"She might but we won't," Cassidy snapped back at him, "she's in a whole other league with that other brother of yours- Archer."

"Well I could ask him to keep an eye out," Butch offered bluntly, "but then he'll know we are after a psychic and he'll want her for himself." Butch cocked a curious eyebrow. "Although even if we miss the credit it shouldn't matter since all of us are meant to be doing it for the good of Team Rocket and Giovanni, right?" He gazed up at Cassidy accusingly. "Not to help someone settle the personal grudges." Truthfully Butch wanted the credit just as much as Cassidy did but he had no desire to help Troy.

Cassidy pursed her lips and just managed to resist hitting Butch, he did have a point after all. "Troy has grudges to settle with her, yes, but he would never kill her, he is as loyal to Team Rocket as the rest of us and he would mould her for that purpose. That's what his other minions tried to do when they took her from the Ruins of Alph, remember? They experimented on her because Troy wants to find a way to control her and use her powers for Team Rocket."

"As if there aren't enough experiments going on," Butch commented dryly, "between trying to resurrect fossils, turn skulls into poison and mutate Pokémon to make stronger ones, adding on controlling a psychic must surely tug on the financial end of it, never mind the fact that all these experiments need laboratories and equipment, and stationary laboratories aren't that hard to track down."

Cassidy shrugged. "That's not our concern; our concern is getting this psychic girl and winning some credit for ourselves."

"Who's to say Troy won't take all the credit?" Butch grumbled as he briefly considered allying with Proton instead. Simple sibling competitiveness was what kept him under Troy instead, he was determined to rise of his own accord to the ranks of Executive like his two elder brothers and he was not about to run the risk of being accused of getting help from either of his brothers by working under them.

"He won't," Cassidy growled, angry at Butch daring to question Troy. She might not be seeing him anymore but she trusted that Troy would never do something like to her. "He will be grateful to us and he will show his gratitude by making sure the boss knows exactly who caught her," Cassidy said confidently. "Now, where we will go?"

"Up to the Power Plant, it's closer," Butch decided. "But first we need some more Grunts to accompany us, I'll make some phone calls, going alone would be foolish."

It was just after noon and a still weary Morty and Hadyn were following behind an eager Steven and Falkner who had awoken them at nine, anxious to leave the ghost town as quickly as possible. Now they were approaching the abandoned Power Plant wondering if a Legendary Pokémon might be inside.

It was a tall, rundown looking building with four unused, rusting funnels with three red stripes around them on its roof, a large formerly revolving door for an entrance that was bordered by glass panes that were covered with dust and dirt and four rusted, criss-crossed steel legs, two sticking out of either side that reached into the dirt.

"What a waste," Steven murmured as they stepped up to the building, "this place could really be used for something."

Morty and Hadyn tried to sense out Zapdos, Morty through Hadyn, but there was nothing only Hadyn's Cubone's thoughts of hunger and the strange Marowak it had encountered the night before. Hadyn looked down at the Cubone by her feet, bent down and patted its skulled head affectionately. "We'll get food soon," she assured.

Eager for a Legendary Bird Pokémon to add to his collection, Falkner was first up to the doors and struggled to push it round himself. The glass doors creaked under the strain but moved slowly, dragging dirt with them as they did. Steven hurried forward to step into the next gap and Hadyn took the third with Cubone but not before she called Fido back into his Poké Ball as he was too large to fit through. Morty followed last and once he was in he hurried up to Falkner, determined that he would be the one to catch the Legendary Pokémon.

They found themselves in a building that had fallen into disrepair, machine parts littered the floor, cobwebs hung all over the walls and dust had completely coated the formerly tiled floors. Some of the machines looked like they might still work but it was impossible to tell. Hadyn saw what she at first thought were Poké Balls lying half-hidden beneath rusted parts but when she sensed a humming energy from them she swiftly realised they were Voltorbs. Naturally wild Electric type Pokémon had made this place their home. Sure enough as Morty and Falkner led the way to the annoyingly metallic stairs, which clanged with every step, a Pikachu raced past Hadyn's feet with a squeak before darting into a hole in the wall.

"We should battle some Pokémon here," Hadyn whispered to her Cubone, "you're Ground type after all, electricity can't affect you."

The Cubone smiled up at her and nodded eagerly as they followed the others up the stairs. Once they reached the second floor Hadyn immediately set to work looking for some vulnerable electric Pokémon.

"There's a Voltorb in that corner," Steven informed her as he pointed to a corner to the left where part of a Voltorb's red hide could be seen beneath a large, rusted cog. "Battle it."

"Let's go," Hadyn told her Cubone as she walked up to the Voltorb. "Use Bonemerang to get its attention!"

The Cubone threw its ever preset bone and it struck the Voltorb before spinning round through the air and then striking it again before returning to the Cubone.

The Voltorb gave them a furious look as it rose from its hiding place and it returned the attack with a Spark attack, which was frightening but had no affect on the cockily smiling Cubone when it was hit with the yellow bolted charge.

"Now use Headbutt, with that skull you should do some damage!" Hadyn enthused as she felt the adrenaline of the battle rush through her. The Cubone narrowed its head and charged at the Voltorb, successfully sending it into unconsciousness.

"Well done!" Morty praised first, he had been observing with the other males.

"Are you going to capture it?" Steven queried curiously as Hadyn kneeled down to give her Cubone a proud hug.

Hadyn released her Cubone, stood up and glanced at the unconscious Voltorb, giving the matter some thought. "No," she decided at last.

"Do you have a fighting type in mind?" Morty queried. "Like I use Ghosts, bird boy uses Birds," he gave Falkner a cheeky smile, "and Steven uses Steel?"

"Hardly when she has a Fire type and a Ground type," Falkner commented dryly, ever unimpressed with Morty's nickname for him.

"Fire or Psychic would be appropriate," Steven mused.

"Not Psychic," Hadyn protested immediately as she thought of the Alakazam who had tried to control her with its mind. The thought of being exposed to a Pokémon's psychic powers like that again was too much, even if it was her own Pokémon.

Steven looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm enough psychic for me and my team," she said quietly.

Morty cracked a smile at this, considering how his ghost Pokémon were practically psychic given all the tricks they could do and the way they could communicate with him mentally. It was not something that bothered him.

"Let's check down this corridor," the impatient Falkner suggested as he peered down a corridor to the right.

They all followed him down it and found several rooms to search, four of them were small, two had only computers and the other two had been offices. They offered only more debris and electric Pokémon, including a Pikachu, which Cubone defeated and many Voltorb who were happy to ignore them until Morty tripped over one and almost got shocked for his clumsiness. Cubone was swift to step in and battle this one into defeat as well. There were two more rooms down the corridor, which proved to be large and full of machinery, some of which lay broken on the floor making the rooms too dangerous to properly explore. They scanned these rooms briefly before moving on.

They went back to the main room and went down two more corridors, meeting with much of the same, more computer rooms, more offices and more machine rooms. Again only Voltorb, the odd Pikachu and an occasional Electrode lurked here but no Zapdos.

Impatient, anxious and curious, they climbed up another set of steps to the third and final floor. When they reached there Hadyn was immediately hit with a wave of annoyance and looked at each of her companions in surprise, none of them looked particularly annoyed though. Steven was calm, Morty happy and Falkner serious but not annoyed. She frowned as it continued to touch at her mind and she queried aloud, "who's annoyed?"

The men exchanged glances and Steven and Morty looked at Falkner pointedly. Falkner threw his hands up in the air and shook his head indignantly. "It's not me."

"It is now," Morty murmured jokingly as Falkner seemed upset by the accusation.

Hadyn's frown deepened and she looked around the room. The floor up here seemed unsteady and had several warning holes in it, like the floors before it was caked in dust and dirt and loitered with machine parts, there were plenty of hiding places. "Someone else is here," she informed the others.

All of them immediately reached for their Poké Balls as they scanned the room. "You may as well come out whoever you are," Morty called out, "we know you're up here."

Hadyn tried to hone in on the annoyed emotions and found herself focused on an area across the room in a corner near a door where several rusted steel bars and forgotten metal sheets lay. She walked over there briskly, determined to oust the person. Falkner followed, concerned about who might be in the room with them but Hadyn had a head start and was generally quicker on foot than him.

Suddenly the floor gave way beneath Hadyn's feet and she gave a scream of alarm as she felt herself falling downwards to certain doom. In a flash someone came out from the corner and a hand attached to a long limbed arm reached down and grabbed her hand within seconds, temporarily ending her descent.

Falkner and Cubone just managed to halt at the edges of the new hole and both took a step back with alarm, shocked by how close they had come to death or at the very least broken bones. Cubone looked across the hole and gave an angry cry out to the new arrival, too annoyed by their sudden presence to care that they had saved Hadyn.

"This is what you get for being nosy," a man's voice called down to Hadyn smugly.

Hadyn glanced up with wide violet eyes and found a handsome, older, golden haired male looking back down at her with dark blue eyes. Hadyn swung up her other hand to grasp at his arm desperately. "Pull me up," she begged.

He nodded and extended down his other hand, which she quickly grabbed. With effort the man pulled her up and she crashed into him in the process, sending them both stumbling backwards into the metal rubble behind them.

Though he was relieved that Hadyn was okay, Falkner frowned anyway and folded his arms as he glowered over at the strange man. He was a tall man, almost as tall as Morty with spiked, thick golden hair that had long sideburns down past his chin and a very short fringe. He seemed somewhere around Steven's age and was just as handsome as Falkner though in a different way, less of a poster boy he had a brooding look, that was more apathetic than Falkner's moody look.

"Thanks," Hadyn said as she pulled herself back from the man with a faint blush, not entirely immune to his looks despite the glowers she knew her boyfriend was giving them thanks to her cursed empathy.

"It was just a reflex," the man said carelessly as he glanced past her to the others. "Who are you all?" he queried. His annoyance was still there and clear in his tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Falkner snapped back, his own annoyance even more obvious.

Hadyn turned to face her boyfriend with a frown letting him know she was not impressed with his attitude. She glanced down at the hole and was relieved to see that she and the stranger could walk around it to get back to the others. Getting to the door against the wall however would prove trickier, as there were only a couple of inches of floor left before it and Hadyn doubted those inches could support much weight. There were other doors to explore down though, so they could just ignore it hopefully.

The golden haired man gave Falkner a wilting look but chose to answer anyway. "I'm Volkner Gym Leader of Sunyshore City."

Morty let out a crude snicker before he could help it and he clapped Falkner on the back mockingly. "That sounds like your name!" he teased.

Falkner shrugged off his hand and gave him a glare before returning his cold stare to the man opposite him. "And what are you doing hiding up here?" he demanded.

Steven sighed as he joined them. "I think he deserves introductions first," he said calmly, "it's only fair."

Falkner looked at the hole pointedly and grumbled, "who says we have to be fair?"

"I'm Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn."

Volkner raised an eyebrow at this, slightly interested to be in the presence of a Champion.

"I'm Morty the Mystic Seer of the Future and Gym Leader of Ecruteak City," Morty introduced proudly.

Falkner stayed silent when Volkner's inquiring dark blue gaze fell on him. Morty gave him a sharp elbow, which resulted in a yelp and then he shook his head disapprovingly. "He's Falkner, rude birdbrain Gym Leader of Violet City," he introduced as he pointed at Falkner.

Falkner immediately fumed, turning to Morty with a rage that even Morty could feel. "Asshole!" he snapped before he could help it. Morty gave him an innocent smirk in return.

Volkner, not caring for the bickering, turned his gaze back down to Hadyn. "And you are?"

"Hadyn Stone, Steven's sister," she mumbled as she struggled to look back at him without blushing again, she was only human and he was handsome and very intimidating. For the first time she was embarrassed not to have a title like the others. Her introduction sounded lame after theirs, even after Morty's crude introduction of Falkner.

"I see. Well let's get around the hole first and then we'll talk," Volkner advised.

Hadyn nodded and turned to the floor, taking a tentative step forward, wary of the floor giving way again. She led the way slowly, taking care where she stepped. When the floor quivered again her eyes went wide once more and her skin turned white as she felt it tremble beneath her feet, threatening doom. She swung her hand back and Volkner reluctantly took hold to offer support, though he did not seem the least bit alarmed.

"It's an after tremble," he explained coolly, "this place is old, surely you could tell it was unstable just by looking at it?" he asked accusingly.

"Well yes," Hadyn answered hotly, "but we have a reason to be here." She continued walking on but did not release Volkner's hand as she did.

Falkner was desperate to rush over and grab Hadyn's hand and pull her away from the strange Gym Leader but even he knew better than to do that given the weakness of the floor and so he waited impatiently for Hadyn to reach them with a heavy scowl on his face.

The moment Hadyn was past the danger of the hole and back with the others, Volkner released her hand and Falkner pulled her into a close hug. "You had me worried there," he confessed as he pressed her against his torso tightly. Hadyn returned the hug fondly, feeling Falkner's genuine relief wash over and gave him a quick kiss when he finally released her. Glad to have Hadyn with him again, Falkner let go of some of his anger as he turned his attention back to the golden haired man.

"I guess it's not hard to figure out why a Champion and two Gym Leaders are in an abandoned Power Plant," Volkner commented conceitedly, "though why you are all together is a mystery. Only one person can own the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos."

Morty and Falkner both frowned in union as Volkner's words made his own presence obvious. "I guess that's why you're here too then?" Morty queried deprecatingly.

Volkner's eyes flickered to him and he gave a slow nod. "That's right and I will succeed, nothing else has been a challenge to me," he stated arrogantly, "I doubt Zapdos will."

Even Steven frowned this time, unimpressed with the man's smugness, he had been challenged by many trainers with similar egotism, all of them needing taken down a peg, which Steven had happily done.

"Really?" Morty retorted sarcastically.

"I've defeated anyone who's ever challenged me to the point of boredom," Volkner continued to boast, "and I've battled many, many strong Pokémon over the years and won, what's one more?"

"What's one more?" Falkner echoed his words in a sneer, his anger returning. "Zapdos is hardly just any Pokémon! Zapdos is one of the three Legendary Birds; it will be more powerful than anything you have battled!"

"Look," Hadyn interrupted before a war of words could begin, "all this debate won't do anything except scare Zapdos off if it is in here somewhere. The best thing to do is to track it down and whoever is the best trainer will be the one to defeat and capture it, it's that simple."

"Hadyn's right," Steven agreed with an approving nod at his sister, "you three can argue about it all you want but actions will prove who the one who can actually capture Zapdos is. You all want it, so let's keep it fair, we'll look together and when we find it it's fair game. Besides, this place is dangerous and falling apart as we've just seen, if we stick together there's no risk of anyone getting injured or trapped without the rest of us knowing."

Volkner gave a biting smile at this. "I would disagree, since I'm not a part of your little group but I know if I leave to do my own hunting I'll be accused of cheating and worse, you will all miss me taking down this Legendary Pokémon."

At that moment both Morty and Falkner wanted to punch the man but they resisted and instead gave their own grim smiles and nodded.

"Right, let's check down that corridor first," Steven suggested, pointing at a corridor on the right side. He led the way towards it and they all followed, Falkner, Hadyn and Cubone heading up the rear, Falkner only because Hadyn had linked hands with him and held him back.

"I know you'll be the one to capture Zapdos," Hadyn assured quietly with a positive smile thrown up at her boyfriend.

Falkner smiled back despite his moodiness, touched by his girlfriend's support. "I definitely will be," he commented eagerly as he pictured the look on the citizens of Violet City's faces when he arrived back with Zapdos. Then he imagined his dad's face but it hurt too much to visualise the man and he banished the image swiftly before he could even feel smug about how his dad might look when he caught Zapdos.

Hadyn felt Falkner's sadness before he replaced it with a cool confidence and she looked up at him questioningly but he was staring after the others and was ignorant to her look. She considered questioning his emotions but felt it would be better to ask later rather than distract him when he needed to plan how he would defeat Zapdos.

They reached yet another abandoned room of ruin that had two Electrodes and a baby Voltorb lingering in it, almost hidden beneath discarded cogs. Morty gave a groan of annoyance. "This place is just a maze of crap," he announced brusquely.

"Such a waste," Steven commented mournfully as he looked at the rusted machines with scorn, they could have been put to better use.

"Next room," Falkner decided as he led the way out and to the next room down the corridor.

Falkner halted dead in the doorway causing Hadyn to bang into him, Morty into her, Volkner into him and Steven into him. All of them gave a groan of irritation and Volkner and Morty both muttered several swears. Falkner meanwhile struggled to teeter on the edge of a crumbled floor before Hadyn yanked him back. This room had almost vanished; its floor was all but gone with three edges offering a border around it.

Slanted iron bars hung above them, offering extra support to the ceiling with horizontal ones below them and two ones standing straight in the centre of the room with another slanted one behind them. Around the slanted metal post, part of the roof had fallen through creating a pile of rocky and metallic debris behind it.

Some parts of the floor did remain, the parts holding up the posts naturally had a fair amount of tiles and on the far left there was a good couple of metres of floor left but it was near impossible to get to.

Falkner was about to announce giving up when Hadyn clapped her hand over his mouth and mimed a 'shush' motion with one finger before lowering her hand. Her mind hummed with a powerful force, there were no thoughts just power mixed with warning. It was here, she had never felt a Pokémon like it before, it had to Zapdos. Its power was raw and wild filling her with both fear and awe, she wanted to speak to it but she did not dare as she realised it did not know they were there. The warning it gave out seemed to be a permanent thing, this Pokémon was a predator but its mind was partially calm letting Hadyn know that it was unaware of anyone else nearby.

"It's in here," Hadyn informed them quietly.

"Typical," Morty commented sardonically as he took a good look at the floor before him and wondered how many bones he would break if he fell.

Volkner pushed his way forward and did a quick scan of the room. "Difficult but not impossible," he commented calmly.

"Not for those of us with Bird Pokémon," Falkner commented as he reached for a Poké Ball. Hadyn reached out and gripped his hand halting the action.

"If you call out a Pokémon you might scare it off," she cautioned him.

"She's right," Volkner agreed, "shows how much experience you have."

Falkner scowled at Volkner as he became flustered with rage. "Sorry, but how many Legendary Pokémon do you have experience with?" he demanded sarcastically as Hadyn tried to calm him down before his raised voice alerted Zapdos to them.

"The best thing to do would be to get close and then attack," Steven advised, "it might try to escape in a panic but you should be near enough to prevent that or it might attack in a rage at the invasion, either way you should be able to battle it."

"Well first there first to get it," Volkner remarked gamely before he started to move across the floor edges swiftly, seemingly with no concern for his well-being.

Hadyn gave a gasp of alarm as she watched the taller man move limberly, darting along the edges and grabbing a metal post for support. Shocked as she was, she was also in wonder at his bravery, particularly since she sensed no fear from him only determination.

"Well that's just suicide," Morty remarked brightly as he grinned at Falkner, "but it would be a little humiliating if he caught Zapdos."

"Agreed," Falkner retorted with gritted teeth.

Hadyn and Steven knew they could not talk the men out of their determination but neither of them looked happy about it. Hadyn squeezed Falkner's hand and drew him into a kiss. "Be careful," she said with pleading violet eyes.

Falkner nodded reassuringly, touched by her worry. 'To think I once thought her too plain for me,' he thought to himself, still ashamed by his own arrogance, 'what an idiot I was. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like her to support me and worry for me.'

"Don't worry about me," Morty grumbled cynically as he frowned at the couple with feigned jealously.

Steven pulled him into a mocking hug. "I worry," he joked, "do come back alive, be better if you didn't become one with yours ghosts just yet."

"Ha ha," Morty retorted in deep sarcasm as he shrugged Steven's hug off, mild fear showing in his brown-purple eyes.

Hadyn smiled up at him. "You be careful too."

Morty nodded and then gestured to the broken floor with one hand and a look to Falkner. "Bird boys first."

Falkner scowled at him but stepped forward anyway. He moved slower than Volkner but with better grace, given he was always up in the air with his Pokémon he was used to heights and balancing given how he had to have great balance to stay on them when they were flying in battle. Morty followed awkwardly, not as comfortable with heights as Falkner but he kept his fear to a minimum and was able to catch up to him and Volkner in no time.

Volkner was now climbing up to the horizontal metal posts above planning to swing across them to reach Zapdos. He swung across three of them and was soon followed by Falkner and Morty who were determined not to be beaten by him.

For a moment Hadyn and Steven could see nothing and heard only the faint clangs of the men moving along metal. Suddenly there was a horrible screech that set Hadyn's teeth on edge. Somewhere down below on the ground floor a frustrated Cassidy, weary Butch and their six Rocket Grunt companions all tensed up as they too heard the unnatural sound.

"Staraptor! Quick Attack!" Falkner was first to attack with his large, fierce, black and grey Bird Pokémon.

"Electivire Fire Punch!"

Hadyn saw part of a yellow and black stripped Pokémon that she had never seen before tower above the rubble behind which the men and Zapdos were concealed.

"Dusclops! Ice Punch!" Morty summoned forth his grey Ghost Pokémon and had it use an Ice attack knowing that some Electric Pokémon were weak to Ice.

With all those attacks at once it seemed certain that Zapdos would be badly injured but instead it just seemed to be mad. With a terrible fury it unleashed Thunder on the all, lighting up the entire room with a blinding, giant, yellow bolt of electricity. Dusclops was paralyzed and Staraptor was badly weakened; only the Electivire still seemed ready to fight. The men were almost struck as well, diving to the ground to avoid the attack and yanking their limbs in to avoid touching the deadly conducting metal scraps.

"Charge Beam!" Volkner called out a command. His Electivire glowed and sparks danced around it as it began to charge then it parted its hands and a bolt of electricity caught Zapdos square in the chest.

Morty took the chance to take out a Paralyz Heal spray and spray his Dusclops for it. The Dusclops shook its grey form and prepared to attack again. "Will-o-Wisp!" Glowing purple flames spread out to the Zapdos but it dodged them.

"Wing Attack!" Falkner ordered. His Staraptor beat the much larger Pokémon with its wings but it only did a little damage.

The Legendary Bird Pokémon screeched again and attacked with Ancient Power. Glowing brown rocks struck all three of its foes, hit Morty's right arm, clipped Falkner's left leg and narrowly missed Volkner's skull as he ducked just in time. Worse, the rocks hit some of the debris behind them causing more of the floor to begin to crumble and parts of the roof.

Hadyn and Steven both cried out in horror as dust clouds filled the air, broken bits of metal crashed down to below along with more parts of the floor and ceiling. The entire building seemed to shake and they were forced to grip the walls to maintain balance. Hadyn could feel Zapdos' rage, it was like she was being coated in scalding water, it had her screaming for mercy as her whole body seemed to burn and her mind spun with the effort to take in the Pokémon's rage. She watched helplessly as the room seemed to fold in on the men.

"Hadyn!" Steven shook her, trying to jolt her back to reality. He looked to the others and called forth his Metang, they needed help and fast. "Metang fly over there and help them!" he ordered. "Shift the rubble if necessary!" The Metang obediently hovered over without hesitation.

Hadyn snapped back to reality when her brother nipped her. She gave him a look of thanks just as he gave her an apologetic one and then turned her attention back to the battle. She needed to be over there, it was too much to just observe and she was not even doing that as she could hardly see. She needed to be with Falkner, helping him through the danger even if it meant putting herself at risk.

"Noctowl go!" Falkner had stood up again and called back his unconscious Staraptor. "Hypnosis now!"

The Noctowl attempted to hypnotise the Zapdos but it failed as the electric Pokémon would not stay still enough to be hypnotised. Zapdos offered a Thundershock in return that had the Noctowl give a cry of outrage.

Morty stood up with a wince, his arm was broken he knew that and the pain was causing black spots to dance before his pupils. He knew he should admit defeat but he couldn't, not now when he was finally looking up at a Legendary Pokémon after so many years, he had to make it his! "Dusclops Ice Punch again!" he called out an order.

Hadyn heard Falkner and Morty's battle orders and was relieved that they were alive. A yell of alarm told her that Volkner was alive but possibly in trouble. She was not going to wait until the next attack that shook the building. "I have to help," she told her brother and before he could stop her she hurried along the floor edges.

"Hadyn stop don't be an idiot!" Steven yelled out as his eyes went wide with terror for her. "You'll fall, get back here!"

Steven's Metang helped join the battle as Volkner pulled himself up from the edge of the floor he had been dangling from and called back his unconscious Electivire. "Luxray let's go, Hyper Beam!" He called forward another Pokémon immediately and sent it to battle.

The Metang offered up Confusion as an attack and the Zapdos returned it with another powerful blow of Thunder.

Hadyn shielded her eyes and clung to a metal post for dear life when that attack came, zapping at the metal near the men and sending to them to the ground in a panic again. Her burned arm throbbed with the effort but she managed to hold on. Zapdos was furious and its attacks were too much in such a confined, dangerous space. Every time it sent out a devastating attack more parts of the room fell to pieces below and around them.

Once the attack ended, Morty muttered a swear, his Dusclops had been defeated. He called it back and winced as fresh pain shot through his arm.

"Noctowl Echo Voice!"

The Noctowl opened its beak and its voice echoed outwards along with faint orange-red rings that dealt the Zapdos a blow.

"Luxray Toxic!"

The Zapdos gave another screech of pure rage when it was struck by the poisonous purple liquid that streamed from the Luxray's mouth and offered up another Ancient Power attack just as Hadyn reached the others.

The whole world seemed to fall apart around them. Dust blinded their eyes and choked their throats; the ground beneath them slanted at an angle and sent them all to their knees as rubble fell around them, striking at them drawing tiny cuts. One of the metal posts gave way, stopping at an angle just above Falkner, only just keeping what was left of the roof from crushing down on them.

"Sky Attack!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Falkner and Volkner called out orders even as they were caught up in the chaos of the Zapdos' attack. Falkner grasped hold of one of the iron bars to steady himself, pulling himself to his feet again. Morty was caught in Metang's powerful steel claws before he fell to certain doom and the Pokemon began to carry him back to his master and away from the destruction.

A pallid Steven, who had been screaming himself hoarse, looked only half-relieved to see Morty still alive. He could see that his friend's right arm was at a disturbing angle. He was quick to rush up to him when his Metang sat him down, tugging off his dusty black blazer to use as a tourniquet for the limb, which was bleeding as well.

Hadyn saw Volkner slipping away off the jagged edges of broken tiles as the metal sheet he had been clinging to snapped apart. She dove out to him but she could not reach him, madness overcame sensibility and she threw herself off the edge, resolute that she would save him as he had saved her. 'I levitated before,' she told herself as she grabbed both his hands in hers, wincing as her burned arm cried out in pain with the strain, 'I have to do it again!'

For a moment the pair fell, plunging together towards death but then their falling began to slow. Then it stopped and then it seemed to go in reverse. Volkner blinked in surprise, glanced down at the floor below him and then at Hadyn who had her eyes tightly shut and appeared tense. Volkner was stunned when they somehow hovered back up to where they had fallen from and he was quick to grab hold of a sturdy piece of iron sandwiched between smashed floor tiles, and tug himself back onto the remaining floor. He pulled Hadyn beside him and she opened her eyes at last.

Volkner and Falkner looked at Zapdos keenly, the Legendary Pokémon was weak at last, slower in movement with battered, bloody wings, they both knew now was the chance they had been waiting for. Hadyn looked at the Pokémon in fear and wonder, taking in its huge magnificent, jagged yellow form, deadly, thin, pointed orange beak and sharp talons on orange legs. It was amazing creature, gigantic, proud and fierce, glowing with its own golden light and sparking with a brilliant energy. Two Ultra Balls flew at once and seemed to hit the Pokémon simultaneously. It vanished in a bolt of red light; one Ultra Ball landed harmlessly to one side whilst the other hit the ground and trembled violently for a few seconds before it too went still.

"I did it!" Falkner and Volkner both cried out triumphantly. Immediately they glared at each other.

"It was my ball!" Falkner protested.

Volkner shook his head. "Mine, definitely."

"Prove it," Falkner snarled.

Hadyn gazed over at the two balls, they were both identical, and there was no way of knowing whose had actually captured Zapdos. Volkner jerked a finger at her and he sucked in a breath. "She saw my ball hit," he said confidently.

Falkner looked at Hadyn questioningly, daring her to agree.

"I didn't see which ball hit," Hadyn admitted quietly, "but I think we're best talking about this on more stable ground."

Falkner moved forward quickly and seized the ball. "Good idea." He came up to Hadyn and held out a hand to her.

"Hey!" Volkner protested this time with a glare. "Why should you carry it?"

"Let's just get going," Hadyn begged as she allowed Falkner to help her stand and lead her as far as the narrow floor edges, which they began travelling back across in single file.

"And you," Volkner addressed Hadyn's back accusingly, "what the Hell was the flying about?"

"Levitating," Hadyn corrected as her cheeks blazed crimson.

When they reached the other side and a relieved Steven and Morty, Hadyn turned to face Volkner before her brother could berate her. "I'm a psychic," she informed him coolly. Internally she scorned herself; it was yet another person to know her secret after all, another person to put at risk and to trust.

"Psychic," Volkner scorned, "just great."

"Hey she saved your life!" Falkner reminded him hotly as he drew Hadyn into a hug.

"Nothing wrong with being psychic," Morty commented chirpily, he was looking pale as his broken arm had begun to take its toll on him.

"We need to get out of here," Steven said as he called back his Metang and led the way to the stairs.

They all called back their Pokémon and followed him down to the second floor, where they heard voices coming up from somewhere on the first floor.

"Something happened here," a Rocket Grunt murmured with worry, "I don't know what but this building is set to collapse."

"Yes, yes," Cassidy dismissed, "we all heard the screeching and felt the walls shake but we have to search this place, like it or not. That little psychic bitch might well be here and if she is we need to get her."

"Cassidy you might want to keep it down lest the little psychic hears you," Butch suggested dryly.

Hadyn, Morty, Falkner and Steven all stiffened at the voices, none of them doubting the source. Falkner immediately took a tight grip on Hadyn's hand, vowing not to lose her yet again.

"We need to find a way out of here," Steven muttered lowly.

"Who's down there?" Volkner demanded curiously as he folded his arms and looked at them all. 'This is quite a strange party I've come across,' he thought to himself, 'a Champion, two Gym Leaders and a psychic.'

"Team Rocket," Falkner grumbled with a fierce look.

"They're after me," Hadyn explained coldly, "you should go now before they hurt you due to association."

Volkner looked confused by this remark and then frowned. "And let your thieving boyfriend run off with my Zapdos?" he demanded sharply.

Falkner gave him a rude gesture. "I'm not a thief," he retorted angrily.

Steven and Morty both looked from Falkner to Volkner in confusion, wondering what they had missed but neither questioned, the danger of Team Rocket was more important.

"Unless we go back up, climb through the broken roof and do some death defying stunts down the wall there's no other way out but down," Morty commented gravely.

"We have to go in on the offence," Steven murmured as he considered Morty's words and realised he was right, "all our Pokémon out and attacking, hopefully that will be enough to get us out safely."

"Hopefully," Falkner commented dryly, doubting the plan.

Morty called forth two Gengar, a Drifblim, a Haunter and a Mismagius, Steven called back his Metang, Skarmory, Armaldo, Claydol and his recently evolved Bronzong, Volkner brought out a Jolteon, his wounded Luxray, and a Raichu, and Falkner offered up Pidgeot, Noctowl, Fearow and Delibird. Hadyn brought out Fido, knowing that Cubone was still too low level to battle and weak from his battles with electric Pokémon in the Power Plant.

The Pokemon charged down, the Gengars unleashing Confuse Ray and Night Shade on the Rockets respectively, Delibird using Ice Beam, Mismagius Magical Leaf, Haunter Shadow Punch, Skarmory Steel Wing, Armaldo Fury Cutter, Claydol Confusion, Bronzong Extrasensory, Jolteon Thundershock, Luxray Hyper Beam, Raichu Quick Attack, Metang Metal Claw, Pidgeot Swift, Noctowl Air Slash, Fearow Fly, and Fido his trademark Flamethrower.

The eight Team Rocket members yelled out in pain and alarm as they were unexpectantly bombarded with these attacks, one female was badly burned, a male found his ribs crushed beneath Metang's deadly claws and immediately choked up blood, another male narrowly missed being shocked whilst a second female was smacked hard by Pidgeot's Swift attack and then found the flesh and material around her stomach ripped by Noctowl's Air Slash.

Butch reacted quickest as he dodged behind a giant cog to avoid Fido's Flamethrower and quickly called forth his Himontop, Primeape, Raticate, Mightyena, Cloyster and Shuckle to do battle. Raticate used Hyper Fang on Falkner's Delibird, Primeape and Himontop ganged up on Volkner's Luxray with Karate Chop and Triple Kick, which sent the Pokémon into unconsciousness as it couldn't dodge both attacks and was weak after its battle with Zapdos.

The other Rockets followed suit calling forth a Weezing, a Rattata, a Muk, a Grimer and a Weepinbell. Cassidy called out another Raticate, a Drowzee, a Houndour, a Sableeye, a Tentacruel and a Granbull. Her Houndour immediately used Fire Fang on one of the Gengars as Shuckle used Rollout on the Noctowl. The Sableye turned on the remaining Gengar and used Astonish, quickly followed by Shadow Sneak.

Cloyster used Ice Beam repeatedly on Steven's Claydol attempting to defeat it with type advantage. The black, many red eyed Pokemon used Psybeam in response but it wasn't enough and after two more Psybeams it succumbed to the Ice Beams and was frozen solid.

Steven recalled his Claydol as Volkner recalled Luxray. They raced to join the fight, hoping to either wear Team Rocket down or create enough confusion for them and their Pokémon to successfully escape.

Cassidy spotted Hadyn first and was quick to pounce with her Sableeye behind her and a familiar sword ready in one hand. Hadyn spotted the sword and literally saw red, blinded for a moment but her own rage and grief.

Fire filled the room without warning, causing most of the metal to glow a violent red. Butch pushed Cassidy out of the way before she was burned to a crisp as the inferno exploded from Hadyn, striking out at their Pokémon foes, and only just missing their own allies. Falkner gripped Hadyn's burned arm purposely, adding enough strain to make it hurt. He did not want to cause her pain but it was the only way to bring her back to reality before she burned them all. "Calm down Hadyn!" he cried out to her.

Hadyn simultaneously heard Falkner's voice and felt the gentle psychic tug of Morty, bringing her back to reality. She spotted her raging fire attack before any of them could be hurt and looked at the destruction in shock. She had burned the Weepinbell to a crisp, just like she had once down before in the Stones' home, Butch's Shuckle was badly burned too along with his Primeape, Cassidy's Drowzee and the Rattata. Steven, Morty, Volkner and Falkner's Pokémon, shook off their shock and battled the remaining Pokemon foes into submission.

The four took their chance and they headed towards the exit, Falkner ushering Hadyn along sharply, eager to get out. Their Pokémon eagerly followed and they made it outside but it was only to meet fresh disaster.

Butch had considered the possibility of yet another fail, they were battling with two experienced Gym Leaders and worse, a Champion after all (he had naturally not expected Volkner) and he had pressed for more reinforcements from Ariana, though he had not said why. No less than twenty Rocket Grunts had surrounded the Power Plant and were waiting for Hadyn and her companions with their Pokémon at the ready.

Falkner wanted to throw Hadyn onto Pidgeot and send her on her escape but he knew that she would not go and besides, the Team Rockets had a Fearow, a Honchkrow and a Charizard with them to pursue her.

"You didn't think you were going to get away yet again?" A battered looking Cassidy sneered as she arrived behind them. She walked up to Hadyn and dug the tip of her sword into her back. "You will come with us and you will serve Team Rocket," she hissed at the girl.

"Let my friends go," Hadyn begged immediately as she pulled her hand free from Falkner and turned to face the blonde woman, looking at her hatefully.

Cassidy gave a wicked smile and shook her head. "If we did that we would have nothing to force you to work off, you would resist and rebel, burn us all like you burned Troy!" She leaned forward and spat in Hadyn's face.

Hadyn rubbed the spit away immediately and took a step back.

"Sableye use Punishment please," Cassidy instructed her Pokemon sadistically.

The Sableeye moved in a flash, its purple form vanished and then reappeared before Hadyn; she caught a glimpse of its horrible crystal like eyes before it struck her down in a flash of purple light.

Falkner and Steven rushed to her even as they called out commands to their Brozong and Pidgeot.

"Don't dare!" Cassidy snarled as two of the twenty Rockets immediately whipped out guns and pointed them at the Pokemon.

Hadyn sensed the guns and called out a mental plea to the Pokémon, 'Don't attack! Don't! They will kill us and you, if you do!' She looked up at her concerned boyfriend and brother mournfully. "Don't attack," she begged, "you'll be killed."

"Leave it," Steven ordered his Brozong reluctantly.

"Don't attack," Falkner called out to his Pidgeot bitterly.

'I have to do something,' Hadyn thought as they helped her stand, 'I can't let my friends be taken or Volkner, he's an unfortunate stranger in all this!' She looked at Cassidy hatefully, wishing she had the power to kill her, her dark thoughts surprised her but they did not fade.

Before Cassidy could bark out yet another order all chaos erupted once more as smoke bombs exploded from all directions, filling the air with clouds of grey, purple and black smoke, temporarily blinding everyone.

* * *

Pun intended for ghost town lol. Hurray for Volkner, I've been waiting a while to introduce him, he's one of my favourite characters but of course his introduction had to make sense and what makes more sense than the bored Electric user searching for a worthy foe in Zapdos. A little more of Butch and Cassidy at last, they've been ignored too much and some more of Hadyn's ever useful psychic powers.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the action was both fun and hard to write, I'm proud of it but at the same time glad to leave the Power Plant lol. Hurray for Team Rocket, the best foes ever!


	17. Chapter 16 Aimless Journey

Everything happened at once, Cassidy, blinded, tried to find Hadyn in the smoke calling out orders to her Pokémon as she did, Falkner and Steven tried to find her too but it was none of their hands that wrapped around her arms and her mouth and yanked her back. "You are going to be ours," Butch grumbled as he tugged her through the smoke with his Raticate hot on his heels, using Hyper Fang on Volkner's Jolteon when it came near them.

Hadyn went to struggle, thinking of her familiar fire powers but Butch had come prepared for this, of course she was going to use her psychic powers on them when they tried to capture her and of course they had to be prepared to stop them. He yanked a needle out of his pocket, fumbled with her and the stopper and then jabbed it into her neck before she gain an advantage.

Hadyn immediately felt woozy and her vision went dark but not because of the smoke. She slumped in Butch's arms and he quickly picked her up, nudging two Rocket Grunts he came across to follow him as backup.

Koga, the cause of the smoke bombs, did not see Butch sneaking off; he was tricked by his own attack. He had known it would put them all at a weakness but with so many Team Rocket members there he could think of nothing else to do. He hurried into the smoke with his own Pokémon out to help, striking down foes where they could. He moved swiftly with his scarf cloaked around his face, determined not to be seen or identified if he could help it.

When the smoke finally cleared Koga was gone and so were Hadyn, Butch and two Rocket Grunts. Twelve Grunts lay wounded, poisoned or unconscious on the ground along with many, many Pokemon. Volkner's Raichu and one of Morty's Gengar had given up the fight but they were the only casualties on their side.

Morty was first to notice Hadyn's absence and he immediately tried to track down psychically but he could not sense her. Steven gave a yell of anger and despair when he noticed her absence and he immediately cornered on a Grunt, punching him brutally whilst yelling for answers.

Cassidy immediately called back her Pokémon and sneaked off, knowing that she would lose the battle if she stayed. If Butch had Hadyn then it was a victory even if they couldn't take her friends to threaten her with. Troy would still be pleased and they would find a way to control her somehow, that's what all the experiments were about after all.

Koga watched Cassidy go and immediately began to follow her in secrecy at a distance, he had to find Hadyn or he had failed Lance and failure was not something Koga did.

* * *

Hadyn did not wake until ten hours later. She found herself chained to a chair in a room that felt horribly cold. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and for a moment none of her senses wanted to work and everything was blurred and ringing for a moment. When her vision decided to work she found her eyes strained as the room she was in had only one dirt stained bar of light above, that was flickering and threatening to break. The room was made of stone, designed as a prison with no windows, no furniture apart from her chair and only one metal door to grant entry or exit.

Butch's Raticate and Cassidy's Sableye were in the room with her guarding either side of the door and giving her bland looks. She avoided eye contact with them and made an effort to keep her thoughts guarded as well as calm. Team Rocket had finally succeeded in capturing her and she knew she most likely awaited punishments and experiments but panicking would do nothing to help. Instead she sucked in a deep breath and considered what she might be able to do.

'My fire power is useless since it will only heat up the chains and fry my arms,' she thought to herself moodily. 'The levitation has potential if I can levitate myself and the chair and attack people with that but I doubt I'd be able to control it that well, it seems to come on a whim.'

Before she could consider anything else there was a loud creak as the door was pushed inwards slowly. A tired looking Butch entered followed by a less than pleased looking Cassidy who immediately gave Hadyn a cruel glare. "How did he find out?" Cassidy hissed. "Are you sure you didn't tell him?"

Butch gave her a weary look, revealing that her questions were not new. "No, I did not tell him, that psychic of his picked her up," he looked over at Hadyn in annoyance, "and obviously told him."

"He can't have her," Cassidy snapped, "Troy deserves to have her, he found her first."

"Troy will be blinded with vengeance and might ruin her for Team Rocket," Butch pointed out coldly. "Besides, Proton is an Executive, so if he wants her he can take her like it or not." He stepped up to Hadyn, folded his arms and looked down at her frostily. "I don't like that we've wasted so many years and people and Pokémon on you," he grumbled, "you don't seem worth it to me but people disagree. You're a psychic and if we can bend you to our ways then you could prove useful."

"I won't do anything for Team Rocket," Hadyn answered him boldly. She knew it was stupid to offer a challenge even before he punched her hard in the face but she could not resist, she would not be a meek coward in their presence even if it did seem the wiser thing to do.

"You will in time," Cassidy spoke up with a smile, delighted with Butch's show of abusive strength. "We will break you before Proton takes you form us, and he will be forced to give us credit as the ones who turned you to our ways."

"You won't," Hadyn snarled at her with her own fierce glower. This was the woman who had murdered Mrs. Stone and caused Hadyn and her friends so much undue pain, the woman who always seemed to smile when she was causing others agony, an all round sadist who Hadyn was determined to punish. 'When I get out of these bonds,' she vowed to herself mentally, 'I'll make her pay; out of all of them she deserves it most.'

Cassidy came forward and punched her this time, hard in the stomach before she yanked out her sword and pressed it against Hadyn's throat. "I might not be able to kill you with this like I did that simpering woman who took you in," she mocked, "but I can still hurt you with it." For good measure she swiftly struck Hadyn's cheek with the side of the blade sending a painful ringing through the girl's skull.

"We know you won't submit straight away," Butch murmured with a look of distaste, "which is a pity, because I would rather avoid extreme measures."

Cassidy flickered Butch a look of scorn. "Grow a pair Botch," she snapped cruelly before turning her attention back to Hadyn with a smirk. "I personally am glad you're too stupid to give into Team Rocket without persuasion, someone should punish you for what you did to Troy."

"It was nothing he didn't deserve," Hadyn growled up at Cassidy hatefully.

Cassidy gave a cry of hate before striking out at her with her nails, drawing blood from her still glowing cheek. "You'll pay for that in time," she promised.

Not too far away from the heavily fortified hideout, Koga watched the Rocket guards from his position on the branch of an oak tree. They were close to Cerulean City but not close enough to draw unnecessary attention to themselves. The guards were native to Kanto, wearing a mix of grey and black uniforms with the all too familiar red R on their tops. Koga recognised the letter well, better than most in fact.

Alone he knew he could do nothing but even with Steven, Falkner and Morty there was little that could be done, the guards and their Pokémon were too many and too wary, doubly cautious after their previous failures. They would need more aid and some sort of strategy. For now the ninja decided to continue spying out the place in an attempt to find a weakness.

* * *

They had searched and searched blindly for hours, on through the night and into a cold dawn, wandering the land of Kanto almost pointlessly with next to nothing to go on. The Rocket Grunt Steven had beaten into unconsciousness had not known the hideout Hadyn would be taken to. They had considered splitting up to scour the land better but had known that was foolish as alone they would be too vulnerable so instead they had followed ever thin lead from psychic whisperings in Morty's brain to Fido's half-convinced whines, suspicious footprints and the cautious murmurings about Team Rocket members from the household members of the scattered lone houses they passed.

Exhausted, barely able to keep their eyes open and close to falling to the ground, the group trooped towards Cerulean City, though Steven was reluctant to go into it. Hadyn would not be there, the Rockets were far too smart to have her in a crowd of people, a city held too many witnesses and potential rescuers.

It was on the outskirts of Cerulean City under the golden light of the rising sun that Erika found the sorry looking group as she came out with three loyal trainees and two maids to hunt the bushy landscape for rare wildflowers to use for her many potions and herbs that were often sold in her apothecary/ flower shop. She recognised them on the sight and immediately hurried up to them with a smile, waving back her considered followers with one hand.

"Steven, Morty, Falkner!" she greeted them in turn, ignoring Volkner who had stubbornly stuck to the distraught trio, determined not to lose sight of 'his' Zapdos. "What are you doing in Kanto? I thought you had plans for Hoenn?" She looked at them curiously, taking in their battered, worn states and then frowned. "Where's Hadyn?"

"Team Rocket ambushed us at the Power Plant," Morty offered an explanation, "and kidnapped Hadyn. We've been looking for close to ten hours but we can't find trace of her," he confessed bitterly.

Erika's tired looking eyes widened in horror and her face settled into an angry expression that added a severity to her beauty. "The Power Plant," she murmured, "well they can't be far surely."

Morty shrugged. "We are effectively blind to her, she could be anywhere."

"I should have held on to her," Falkner grumbled to himself as he clenched his fists and stared at the ground, "I've lost her again."

Steven sighed heavily. "They've been determined to have her for years, they want to enslave her, the gods only know what will happen to her now if we don't get her back."

"Well don't worry," Erika tried to assure her, "you're near Cerulean now, they will help you now."

"Aren't you the Gym Leader of Celadon?" Volkner queried with a cocked eyebrow, like others he had heard of Erika due to her beauty, grace, socialite upbringing and of course her abilities as a Gym Leader.

Erika looked over at him at last and gave a polite nod. "Yes, I am Erika, the Nature Loving Princess, Gym Leader of Celadon City."

Volkner rolled his eyes, disinterested in her title, he had one himself of course like all good Gym Leaders but he rarely used it considering it pompous and a little too much of an unnecessary mouthful. "Why are you here near Cerulean?" he demanded brazenly.

"That is not how you should speak to Lady Erika!" an outraged maid protested with a glower up at the handsome, older man. She was practically shaking with rage, already uneasy with her mistress talking to such a ragtag group of strangers.

Volkner gave the woman a cool look in return but before he could say anything Erika spoke up in her quiet voice. "It's alright," she assured her maid with a smile before turning her attention back to Volkner. "I am making my way back to Celadon City," she explained, "my trainees and maids here insisted on meeting me halfway to complete the journey and I decided that we should all stop by Cerulean because there are some rare wildflowers that grow here."

"Wildflowers," Volkner echoed dryly, the scorn obvious on his face.

Erika nodded, though she was a little taken back by his hostility. "I am a botanist; I have a lot of interest in flowers."

"Well that's all great," Falkner interrupted rudely as he looked up at them all angrily, "but we have more important things to deal with than flowers."

Erika nodded agreeably. "Of course, Hadyn must be found and naturally I will postpone my return to Celadon City to help you with your search. First though, you all need rest."

"No," Steven snapped with a shake of his head, "if we rest we'll lose time, time that the Rockets could use to put more distance between us and Hadyn."

Erika gave a sympathetic look. "Steven," she addressed him gently, "you are all clearly close to collapsing and it will do you no good to keep going like this. Celadon City has a lot of people; while you all rest I will ask around, someone somewhere is bound to have some information of Team Rocket."

"That's true," Morty remarked as he looked up at Steven, willing him to relent.

Steven frowned, he could not give up on Hadyn now and resting felt like giving up to him. "What if they are torturing her right now?" he commented darkly. "And we go and rest while that's happening?"

"Steven I feel just as bad about it as you," Morty tried to reason with him, "but we're no good to her run down like this, at this rate we will never catch her and our Pokémon need to go to a Centre, they were all weakened in the fight, we need them at their best if we are to get Hadyn back."

Steven looked away from the all for a moment and there was a brief period of silence, during which Volkner sorely regretted going to the Power Plant, before Steven spoke again. "All right," he gave in reluctantly, "we will go to Cerulean and rest but not for long."

"Not for long," Falkner agreed firmly.

"And while you all rest I will do my best to find out where Team Rocket might be," Erika assured them.

With that agreed, the group set off to Cerulean City. As they walked the men's feet throbbed and seemed to weigh a ton each but somehow they all managed to push themselves on despite the stiffness of their backs and the aching in their legs that started to burn.

They reached Cerulean City within the hour and were quick to head into the first hotel they came across. Erika took care of booking rooms for them, using her status to hurry the process along and get the exhausted men to bed. Volkner seemed to be the only one still keeping up the pace and he was quick to insist on a room beside Falkner's, determined to keep a careful eye on the man.

Once they were all settled, Erika left one trainee and one maid behind to act as a guard for the men and also as spies for her, so that they could ring her immediately should Steven and the others decide to leave without telling her, driven by worry. She then headed out into the streets with the others and had them all separate to find out what they could. Naturally they all tried to insist on staying with her as a guard but she firmly sent them all on their way knowing they could learn more that way.

* * *

Kenji was uneasy as he entered the hideaway with Proton and his other lackeys; he was more than a little worried about who exactly they were coming to take. The older blue haired Executive had boasted that it was another psychic, one who they could hopefully train better than their current one. Even Kenji, who rarely came to Kanto, knew all about Team Rocket's current most powerful psychic, a half-mad woman who was obedient to Proton and Team Rocket not out of fear or loyalty but on a mere whim. If she grew bored with them she could easily abandon them, it made her a liability and Proton was keen to find a replacement.

"Where is she?" Proton demanded when a scowling Cassidy appeared to greet them with Butch hot on her heels.

Butch looked almost ill, his skin was wan, his lips curdled and his eyes filled with a mix of distress, disgust and horror. He gazed up at his older brother brazenly, putting on his usual boldness. "Not far, we'll show you to her," he answered coldly.

"We want some credit for her," Cassidy chirped up moodily as Butch turned round to guide them. She folded her arms and looked at Proton daringly, challenging the Executive with her brown gaze.

Proton looked less than impressed with her attitude problem but held back a brutal curbing out of respect for his brother, to undermine Cassidy would be to undermine Butch as well, they were a team after all and Proton knew he had wounded them enough by coming to take their highly sought after possession. "We work for the glory of Team Rocket," Proton reminded Cassidy calmly, "not for credit or for individuals." He knew fine rightly that they had caught the psychic for Troy, a half-mad Executive that Proton loathed and Giovanni favoured, just as he favoured Butch and Cassidy.

Cassidy's lip curled up in disgust but she held back another rude remark and instead turned to follow after Butch.

They reached the metal door that marked the entrance to Hadyn's prison within ten minutes and Butch unlocked it swiftly with a pass code and then a security card. Proton noted the security with a degree of praise shown by a brief nod at his younger brother.

When the door was pushed open for a moment they could make out little as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Butch hung back and allowed Proton to enter, followed closely by Kenji and then Cassidy. Kenji let out a profanity before he could help himself as his brown eyes filled with horror. "What the Hell did you do to her?" he exclaimed as he found himself unable to tear his gaze from her.

Hadyn Stone, he knew it was her despite the bruises, bumps and blood that made her face close to unrecognisable, was tied to a chair naked, bloody and beaten, muttering something under her breath hurriedly and quietly.

Kenji stepped up towards her without waiting for permission from Proton. As he neared her he began to make out the words. "No more, no more, no more," she rambled on over and over like a mantra.

"She kept answering back," Cassidy remarked coldly, "and refusing to obey Team Rocket." Her eyes flickered over to Proton who seemed curious as he looked at Hadyn. "I hope we get acknowledgement for making her submit."

Proton ignored Cassidy as he looked at Hadyn and wondered whether to be shocked or impressed or even disappointed. 'She doesn't look like much of a psychic,' he thought with scorn, 'surely a powerful psychic would have held out longer.'

Kenji reached out a hand towards her shoulder lamely unsure about whether he was trying to offer comfort or gain some attention from her. When she felt his fingers brush against her he immediately regretted the gesture. Hadyn looked up, glimpsed the gold R on his black top through her swollen eyes, jerked back and began to violently scream.

"NO MORE! NO MORE! I SAID I'D DO WHAT YOU WANT! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" Hadyn began to sob so hard that her nose started to bleed.

Cassidy laughed as she looked at the woman with glee. 'To think she was such a little bitch just six hours ago,' she thought mockingly. 'Six hours, that's all it took to break her.'

Kenji pulled his hand back, shocked by her violent reaction. It should not have bothered him given how coldly he could kill but it did, perhaps because he had never tortured anyone and therefore had never had anyone beg like that to him before or perhaps it was because he actually knew her unlike so many of his victims. Maybe it was as simple as his loathing for Cassidy and general disgust for anything she did.

"Are you sure she's a powerful psychic?" Proton questioned his brother doubtfully as he looked back at him hanging back in the doorway. One would never have been able to guess that it had been Butch who had carried out the worst of the torture.

Butch shrugged. "She has potential I'm sure," he muttered.

"Well we'll take her at any rate," Proton decided, "and see what she's worth. Kenji, you can handle the removal."

Kenji flinched at the order, unsure about whether or not he wanted to be the one who got Hadyn out of the building and back to Proton's headquarters in Saffron City. On one hand it ensured that Hadyn would have some decent treatment but on the other it meant he had to deal with her screams, tears and jerking about. He sighed and nodded.

"Unchain her," Proton commanded Cassidy.

"Not afraid she'll use her psychic powers on you?" Cassidy purred even as she strode up to the girl.

"I shouldn't have to be if you really have broken her," Proton pointed out calmly.

Cassidy gave him a cool smile before undoing the chains. Naturally she half-hoped that Hadyn would attack the man and give him a painful lesson but of course if she did that it would make Cassidy and Butch failures.

Kenji frowned as he looked at her quivering, battered body. "Where are her clothes?" he queried Cassidy quietly. Hadyn hardly deserved this kind of humiliation.

"She needed to learn some humility," Cassidy answered him, proving that she disagreed with his opinion.

Kenji shook his head in disgust before he tugged off his black top revealing a black shirt beneath. "I know it's far from ideal," he grumbled both to Hadyn and himself as he leaned forward to put it on her. She screamed and struggled but she was weak and wounded and it was a battle Kenji won easily, she was not really trying to fight him after all, more beg him to not hurt her as she feared that was his aim. Kenji leaned into her so that Cassidy could not pick up on his next words. "There will be no more of this," he assured her; "just stay obedient and I swear I won't let anyone hurt you." He did not wait for a reply or acknowledgement but instead picked the snivelling girl up and carried her out of the room.

"You should knock her out as a precaution," Butch suggested as he tugged out a needle with a yellow liquid in it that he had brought along especially for this purpose.

Kenji eyed the needle warily; unable to see his vow broken so quickly and he held Hadyn back from it. "Hardly necessary," he commented cockily, "given that she can hardly move and half her bones are broken. Psychic or not she's no strength to fight and with her body in this state she would not get very far."

Proton nodded in agreement. "We'll take our chances brother," he decided as he turned to lead the way out. "Thank you for letting us have her and have no fear, our leader Giovanni will hear of your input."

"Good," Cassidy snapped moodily. She was wondering what the Hell she would be telling Troy in just a matter of minutes. Naturally she had told him of their victory the moment it had happened and he was expecting to be the Executive who took control of Hadyn Stone. How was Cassidy going to tell him that Proton had cheated him of his vengeance?

"Close your eyes," Kenji muttered to Hadyn, disturbed by how swollen they were and how tiny her violet irises appeared amongst the bloodstained swells and bruising. It was obvious she did not recognise him and he feared the moment she came to her senses and that revelation came out. After all she had been through he had to hope that Hadyn might actually be grateful to find a familiar and friendly face amongst Team Rocket. 'She should be,' he thought to himself as he walked, 'I'll protect her after all, so long as she plays good. I'll practically be a saviour to her, her only ally in all this I suppose, which will hopefully make her more inclined to do what I say, which could lead to a promotion.'

"Nnno more," she stammered, "nnnoo mmmore, I'll obey, I'll obey."

It was haunting to hear anyone speak with the forced obedience and sheer terror that Hadyn muttered with. Kenji had never heard such pathetic submission from a person before nor had he seen eyes so desperate and frightened, all it did was disturb him, filling him with a cold sense of unease as he carried her. 'They went too far,' he thought to himself with a frown. 'She would have cracked before all this I'm sure.'

* * *

It was sunset before Erika finally returned to the hotel with some news for the impatient men who had rested plenty and gotten some food in her absence. Falkner had suggested splitting up more than once, desperate to find Hadyn but Steven had overruled him and Morty had persuaded him that staying together was a better idea.

Volkner remained apart from the trio, standing nearby back against a wall with a scowl on his face. He wanted no part of the business and he certainly did not want to be trekking off after Team Rocket in some sort of suicide mission but then again up until now he had been bored and looking for a challenge and he had to admit this was a challenge. Then there was the small matter of his Zapdos he would be damned if he lost sight of that thief Falkner and any chance of reclaiming his Pokémon.

Erika arrived in the hotel to find them all waiting impatiently by the front doors, raring to depart and find their kidnapped companion. When all eyes turned to her, her shyness took over and for a moment she was unable to say anything until she met Steven's desperate milky grey gaze. "Word has it that one of Team Rocket's Executives has returned to Kanto, they say he holds his base in Saffron City with the power of the psychic Gym Leader, Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" Morty echoed curiously, he had heard brief mentioning of her once or twice but he knew little.

Erika nodded sombrely as she thought of her fellow Gym Leader. "When Team Rocket rose to power its leader Giovanni used his status as Gym Leader of Viridian City to corrupt other Gym Leaders, he managed to turn some to his side according to rumour though of course it's hard to tell who as everyone acts normal on the outside to escape suspicion and arrest. The only one who is certainly a member of Team Rocket is Sabrina. She uses her psychic powers to keep herself safe in Saffron City, and apparently this Executive as well."

"And you think this connects to Hadyn?" Steven queried warily as he thought of the blonde woman and turquoise haired man responsible, who were they exactly?

Erika looked a little uneasy, eager to give hope but reluctant to give false hope. "I don't know, but it's possible since it would probably be easier to control a psychic with another psychic."

"That's true," Morty agreed as he considered the Alakazam Troy had used on Hadyn.

"But it's not certain," Falkner commented frostily, "and if we go to Saffron she could well be going in the opposite direction and our time there might be a waste."

"It's better than nothing," Steven grumbled with a sullen look thrown at the Bird master.

"It is."

They all looked up as a shady looking Koga entered with his scarf drawn up around his face. None of them recognised him has he had never shown himself to them and Hadyn had kept quiet about them but Erika thought there was a slight familiarity to him.

"Who are you?" Steven queried wearily as his hand fingered a Poké Ball hanging by his side.

"A friend," Koga answered calmly, "one Lance sent."

"Lance?" Steven echoed hopefully.

The man nodded. "I followed one of Hadyn's captors from the Power Plant to their hideaway near here, it was heavily guarded though, impossibly so and though I looked for a weakness I couldn't find one. After six hours or so the Executive Proton arrived with his lackeys, after half an hour he left, with Hadyn. I overheard them say they were going to Saffron."

"And you didn't think to rescue her then?" Falkner snarled angrily with a hateful look at the stranger.

"They were too many," the man retorted coolly with an even gaze at the hot tempered young man, "I would have lost and then you would be left wondering what had become of her because they would not have let me live to tell you."

"Who are you again?" Volkner queried boldly, annoyed at everyone just accepting the man for a stranger.

"A friend," the man repeated calmly with a flickered glance towards the mustard haired man who hung back from the group intentionally. "You have no need to know my name."

"So Hadyn's at Saffron then, probably under the control of Sabrina," Morty murmured darkly, "heavily guarded because they can't risk losing her yet again." He looked over at the grim looking Steven with a faint smile. "What's the plan?"

"We'll go to Saffron to get her back," Steven said firmly.

"How?" Volkner queried dryly. "You'll be outnumbered both in terms of people and Pokémon, never mind weapons. Oh and the psychic will probably pick up on your arrival and intentions and alert them," he added sardonically.

Falkner gave him an icy look of displeasure, naturally he hated the Sinnoh Gym Leader and during their brief time together he had exchanged many heated words with him.

"I'll infiltrate them," Koga announced. 'This was why Lance picked me,' he thought to himself with a frown beneath his scarf, 'he knew this might have to happen.' "I'll enter as one of their own."

"And they won't suspect anything's amiss?" Morty demanded with a suspicious look.

"No," Koga assured him, "trust me."

"What about Sabrina?" Steven queried. "Won't she sense that you're not really one?"

"No," Koga answered flatly, "I'm good at dealing with psychics."

"And why couldn't you do that earlier?" Falkner queried dryly.

"I didn't have a costume handy," came Koga's swift, biting retort, "and it'll be easier entering Saffron City than some hideout in the middle of the country."

"And what happens once you're in? Where do we fit into that?" Morty asked.

Koga looked at him keenly. "Once I'm accepted in there I'll find out where Hadyn is and a way to distract Sabrina. I'll bring you into the city as exactly what you are, Hadyn's companions desperate to find her and act like I'm pretending to help you, planning to dupe you once you're inside Saffron City and I've others to help, that way Sabrina will accept you when she senses your attentions. Then I'll distract Sabrina and you can get Hadyn. It's a rough plan at best, one which really needs worked on but time is running out." Koga remembered the state he had seen Hadyn in when she had been carried out wearing a Rocket jumper of all things; it would not be long before they destroyed her by breaking her will completely.

"It will do for now," Steven agreed.

"I'll come with you," Erika announced, waving off her servants before they could protest. "You need numbers, maybe I could even help distract Sabrina and find my own way in as a visiting Gym Leader. It would seem suspicious to turn me down. Even if she is renowned as a Team Rocket member she still practices under the Gym League, as does Giovanni and they have to obey certain curtsies to keep their ranks as Gym Leaders."

"Well that's true," Morty agreed, though he was privately unsure. Who exactly was going to take action should Sabrina refuse Erika entry? Then again Erika hardly seemed like a threat; Sabrina would probably have no problem with letting her into the city.

Fido gave an impatient whine, anxious to get going after his beloved mistress.

"I'll head off alone," Koga announced, "you all leave for Saffron tomorrow and hopefully by then I will have been accepted and can greet you as my duped guests."

Falkner scowled, loathing Koga's term for them even if it was just a cover.

Koga glanced at Erika. "You do what you like," he told her gruffly, "if you think you can get in openly as a Gym Leader and help that way then by all means do it but remember to keep your thoughts as guarded as possible, give her no reason to think you've some ulterior motive for being there."

"As if a random visit won't raise an eyebrow," Volkner muttered scornfully, "and I'm sure it is random," he looked at Erika pointedly, "probably the first time you have ever called on her."

Erika shook her head. "No, that's where you are wrong. I've visited before, rarely but I've been, Saffron City has a lot to offer, it's a metropolis really and it sells powders and plants I can't get elsewhere. Visiting Sabrina while I'm in her domain will only be a show of politeness, Gym Leader to Gym Leader."

Volkner shrugged. "You're all nuts."

"Does that mean you're finally pissing off then?" Falkner questioned sharply with a glower.

Volkner gave him an acidic look in response. "No chance you dirty thief, I'm going to be your shadow until you give me back my Zapdos, got that?"

"It's not yours; I caught it with my Ultra Ball!" Falkner snapped hotly.

Morty and Steven exchanged a look and simultaneously rolled their eyes, long used to this arguing.

"Right, well I will see you at the entrance to the city tomorrow afternoon," Koga informed them. He turned and hurried from the hotel without waiting for a reply.

* * *

_So this Chapter took a while, getting a bit darker now I suppose. Hadyn's capture was inevitable, Butch and Cassidy aren't completely incompetent lol and now you'll soon see what Kenji's really all about._

_I love Volkner and Falkner, they seem alike to me, love having them both in this fanfic squabbling with each other, hope you all enjoy it too! Keep reading and reviews, all your reviews mean a lot to me.  
_


	18. Chapter 17 Psychic Invasion

Kenji watched in horror as Hadyn clutched her head and screamed. "Get out of my head!" she howled as she clawed at her skull frantically and violently enough to draw blood. "Get out!" He considered stopping her but as it was he did not really know what was going on so instead he hung back with Proton and watched.

"Get out! Get out!" Hadyn shrieked as tears of pain filled her eyes.

Proton smiled as he watched calmly. "Looks like Sabrina is making her presence known," he commented serenely.

Hadyn lurched forward and vomited onto the floor and over Kenji's black top. The Team Rocket Grunt frowned as he considered just how hard it was to get that top clean. He glanced over at his leader curiously and queried, "what exactly is Sabrina doing?"

"Putting a little of herself into the girl's mind so that she can stop her from attacking us with her psychic powers." Proton grinned. "Basically, she's going to be in the girl's head from now on for our protection."

Kenji frowned slightly at this, it sounded like a horrible intrusion and not one he thought he could deal with. He did not pity Hadyn despite this, if she was a psychic then they would need protection from her and if Sabrina invading her mind was the only way to do this then so be it so long as... "Will it torment her constantly like that?" he asked enquiringly.

Proton shook his head. "That would be no good to us, we need her to work for us and develop her own powers under us. It's a security measure, so long as the girl plays nice then so will Sabrina. She's just being sick for dramatics."

Kenji doubted Proton's last words as Hadyn seemed to be in genuine pain but he nodded anyway and continued to watch. Hadyn vomited a couple more times before dissolving into a quivering heap on the floor. They were in Saffron City now safely within Proton's not entirely secret headquarters, guarded by Rocket Grunts and the supposedly ever watchful Sabrina. Like many Kenji did not trust Sabrina's loyalty and believed she was only in with Team Rocket out of boredom. 'God help us all if she gets bored again,' he thought dryly.

"Take her upstairs to some more suitable quarters," Proton ordered, "as long as she's obedient there is no reason why we can't be hospitable."

Hadyn shuddered as she heard those words, it was too close to how Troy had spoken to her all those years ago, promising better treatment when she showed him the fire he had so highly sought after, the same fire that she had turned on him.

Kenji picked her up once more reluctantly, he was tired from having carting her about all the way from Cerulean, even though they had been in a car for most of the journey his arms still ached and the smell of vomit attacked his nostrils and made him feel ill.

"If you behave little psychic you'll get this back," Proton jeered. He stepped up to Hadyn and held a Poké Ball in front of her swollen eyes. "Equally if you don't behave then this Pokémon of yours will suffer for it."

Hadyn sighed miserably and gave a weak nod before Kenji carted her off from Proton's sight. Her mind felt like scrambled egg, there was a heavy, almost suffocating force pressing down on it, dominating her, probing her and reading all her private thoughts and memories like it was today's news. She felt violated, invaded and struggled for control but it was futile, this force was far greater than Troy's Alakazam or the ghosts of Lavender Tower, it reeked of more power than Hadyn had ever known and it played with her mind like a toy.

She reached out to the force trying to decipher the source, for a moment there was only a horrible redness but then she glimpsed someone seated alone in a large room, a woman, older than her with long, black hair down almost to her knees and horrible, red eyes than seemed to glower back at Hadyn. She gave a thin lipped smile before an invisible force hurtled Hadyn from the room and back to her own mind.

'Don't fight me,' a female's mocking voice snarled in Hadyn's mind.

'I wouldn't,' Hadyn thought emptily, 'I wouldn't fight anyone now. I can't go through that pain again, I can't take it or all this chasing and my friends being hurt, I would rather give in.'

'Good then do give in,' came the voice's sharp retort, 'show them your lame little powers and make them realise chasing you was a waste of time. So you can call up fire, hear Pokémon's voices and occasionally levitate? That's nothing, you will never compare to me.' There was a dangerous giggle. 'They claim you're just another psychic addition but I know better, they can't have followed you for ten years if you didn't have some supposed great potential. Troy wants you out of revenge and to impress Giovanni but Proton wants you for something else, he wants to replace me I bet. He'll never admit it, never even think it but it's true, they need me but they can't control me. You though, if they break you early when your powers are weak then they can control you in the future when your powers grow. You will never be as strong as me though, no one will!'

The voice died away much to the relief of Hadyn who was suffering a migraine as a result and still completely unaware of Kenji who had placed her in a bed and left the room hastily, not yet willing for her to recognise him just yet. Hadyn considered that everything the woman had just told her might be true. 'If it is I won't last,' she dared to think, 'she is stronger than me and if she considers me a threat she could break my mind!' She curbed her thoughts, unwilling to pursue her fears lest the woman listen in on it and instead gave way to a painful sleep.

* * *

"Sabrina said you had entered the city but for the first time I doubted her." Proton looked up from his desk at Koga with a thin smile. "It's been a long time since anyone has heard from you."

Koga gave a sharp nod, for the first time in a long time he was out of his ninja clothes and back in a black uniform with a prominent red R on the top. "It's best to keep a low profile in our role of work," he murmured.

Proton nodded agreeably. "That is true and that being the case, why have you decided to show your face now?" He looked up at Koga curiously, unnerved by the older man and yet confident that if he was up to something Sabrina would know about it. 'Would she tell me though?' he pondered darkly.

"I heard you were back in Kanto and I was near," Koga commented calmly. "I guess you could call it a polite meeting of superior to superior."

Proton held back a frown, naturally suspicious. "Is that it?" he queried coolly.

"As one of Giovanni's top members I think it's expected of me to check up on the Executives now and then," Koga retorted back frostily, reminding Proton of his dominance.

Proton's lip curled up in a snarl as he took immediate offence at Koga's condescending attitude. 'He must know about the psychic,' he thought to himself, 'I bet he wants to take her and have the credit, well screw that.' "Well I've only just arrived in Saffron City so there's not really much for you to check up on," he commented calmly.

Koga raised an eyebrow at this. "Really, intelligence says there was some Team Rocket movement around the Power Plant and then near Cerulean, rumour has it something big has happened."

Proton leaned back against his leather chair in an attempt to look coy though his rising temper was starting to show on his face. "The Power Plant?" he queried in feigned dumbness. "I can't take credit for whatever might have happened there, that must have been some other Rockets. As for the rest, well rumour is rumour."

Koga kept a frown off his own face wondering if his absence from Team Rocket had cost him much of his respect amongst the group. Sure Proton was high up, an Executive known for his ruthless nature but Koga was higher up still, or at least he had been. "Look I'm not here to steal your thunder," Koga decided to try a different tactic though he was loathe having to pander to this worm, "I'm just getting an update, for Giovanni." It was risky continually using Giovanni's name like that, if Proton were to try and contact him for information he might find out the truth. "That and I have some idiots who are after someone, someone who they say Team Rocket took." Koga forced a smile to his face, hoping that Proton would not suspect foul play. "These people had quite a collection of valuable Pokémon on them, alas they were too many for me to take on but when I overheard them murmuring worries for some girl our organization allegedly took I thought up another way to dupe them out of their Pokémon.

I told them I was a double agent, someone under cover in Team Rocket on behalf of the authorities and that I would help them get access to this girl and rescue her. So far I've managed to dupe them but it will all fall through if the rumours were wrong and the girl isn't here in Saffron."

Proton studied Koga carefully, not willingly to buy this long story though the thought of rare, valuable Pokémon had him intrigued. "Firstly, why didn't you just say so in the first place and secondly, why do you think this girl is here in Saffron?"

Koga scowled down at Proton, purposely trying to appear menacing and superior. "I thought you might have volunteered the information about the girl to your superiors without me having to share my business with you, the Pokémon are mine to take and pass on to whomever Giovanni chooses. And why Saffron, because Sabrina is here of course and as these foolish trainers told me, the girl is psychic and that's why she was taken from them, from the Power Plant, which would could confirm the rumours of Team Rocket activity there. A psychic taken from there, well it makes sense to cart her off to here where you can use Sabrina to control her. Plus, you're the only Executive nearby and if anyone has a psychic captive it's going to be an Executive."

Proton scowled, the tale made sense of course to his annoyance and he found himself believing it, doubt was not the reason for his moodiness but a feeling of threat rather. Was Koga here to take the psychic from him as he had taken her from Butch and Cassidy? If that was the case he certainly wasn't going to just let her go, screw Koga's superiority he had been absent for too long, Proton was not afraid of him or his rank.

"So you want to use the girl as a lure for these people?" he ventured. "Then you are going to take their Pokémon, presumably with some Grunt support and then leave?" He tried hard not to look hopeful.

"Something along those lines," Koga grunted all too aware that his plan was vague at best and relying on luck more than anything. He really had been out of the game too long; it was obvious Proton was not afraid of him.

"Well the girl has only just arrived here," Proton stated calmly, "Sabrina needs time to fully assert control over her; it would be risky to use her as bait so soon."

"Don't fob me off," Koga growled, determined not to be outdone by an Executive, "I won't take her out of Saffron City or anything. I want to lead them to her, let them think they have rescued her and then turn on them when they think it's safe to relax. An ambush at the edge of town, they will be most relaxed there and the girl will still be safe within the city walls."

Proton did not even pretend to hold back his doubt and upset over the plan. "Too risky," he scorned, "what if it backfires and they beat you with their Pokémon and escape with their Pokémon and the girl in tow?"

"You mustn't think too highly of Sabrina or your Grunts," Koga murmured as he folded his arms, his dark eyes sparkled with a sudden malice, "or me."

Proton knew that he had spoken out of turn too much when the ninja's dark gaze fell upon him, glittering with an unspoken threat. Forgotten Rocket member or not, the man was a powerful Pokémon trainer and Proton knew he should not underestimate him. "I want three days for Sabrina to gain proper control over the girl, then I will be assured." 'And for me to personally ensure that she is broken and in servitude to us,' he added to himself.

"Two," Koga stated flatly, determined to have the final say.

Proton placed his hands on the desk palms down slowly as he stood up. "Fine," he spat out wearily, longing for the ninja's riddance. "Two days."

"From now," Koga tacked on coolly as he fixed his black hat.

Proton just managed to resist rolling his eyes at this. 'I guess he's the bad that comes to balance out the good fortune of capturing a psychic,' he thought to himself as he gave a curt nod.

"I'll show myself out," Koga commented icily. "And I will be sure to keep a close eye on things for the next two days, in fact it would be nice to see this psychic for myself, see what everyone is so keen about."

Proton's lip curled into a snarl. "I don't think that would be wise, she needs to be in solitude, it will make it easier for Sabrina to take control."

"I am staking a lot of Pokémon on this," Koga retorted sharply, "it would be good to see why and to see that she's actually here in one working piece, if her friends don't find her that way they will never let their guard down."

'They won't let their guard down anyway,' Proton thought tauntingly. "You can see her briefly tomorrow if you must," he gave in.

"That will do," Koga consented before he turned from the younger man and exited from the room.

Once he was gone Proton sighed heavily. "Bastard," he muttered, "too bad I can't double-cross him, he would report it to Giovanni and Giovanni thinks too highly of him for me to get away with it. Still...he is risking my property and it's not like I will gain from it, seems a lot for someone who's just appeared out of the blue to be asking for."

* * *

Voices. At first Hadyn had thought them some cruel hallucination Sabrina was creating to taunt her with but after a couple of hours she finally realised what they were. Pokémon, Team Rocket's Pokemon to be precise, their thoughts were unclear as they were not directed to Hadyn and came at her like the conversations of people in the street, she could hear them but she could not make them out. She realised Team Rocket's beating of her and Sabrina's invasion of her mind had made her drop her psychic guard, forcing her to be bare to the thoughts of these Pokémon. She had tried to put up a wall but Sabrina had demolished the foundations immediately and given her a warning prod.

Hadyn stumbled into the small bathroom that was joined to her prison, yanked the dirty white cord and headed over to the mirror above the white sink. 'I look horrible,' she thought wearily as she eyed her battered, bruised features, 'at least Falkner can't see me this way.' She sighed and reached out to her reflection with one palm, wincing at her arm sent out a gentle throb, the burn still ached now and then.

She knew as she looked at her broken self that despite her repeated moans of promised obedience that she could not give up entirely, she had been through too much and so had the others for her to surrender to them. Mrs. Stone had been murdered, Fido had been forced to evolve against his will, Falkner had been tortured, Morty had had to link himself with her without a choice to save her life, Steven had been shot and his Aggron had been murdered. Too much had been sacrificed, though she did not openly think about it out of fear of Sabrina picking up on it she knew that she could not give into them and let all those sacrifices be in waste.

Sabrina was too powerful a foe to fight back against but Hadyn had come to realise that whilst Sabrina was permanently in her mind she was not eternally nosing, it was more like a security alarm, if Hadyn did something major or thought too loudly with emotions that were too strong then Sabrina would know, otherwise her psychic alarm tag seemed to be in snooze mode. As long as Hadyn kept her thoughts brief and mostly in her sub-conscious then Sabrina seemed unaware. Of course Hadyn knew it could all be a trap by Sabrina to lure her into false suspicions but it was a risk she had to take, she had to think after all it was impossible to stop.

She stepped back from her reflection, went to the toilet, washed her hands and looked at herself once more. This time she stared at the gold R blazing back at her, it was disgusting to be in their clothes and made her feel instinctively dirty. Already they had made her one of them, if only in image and it was not an image she would quickly forget. Tired of and disgusted by her own reflection she stumbled back to the room wearily.

The room had only a single bed, a wooden chair and an empty wooden cabinet with a lamp on it that had a dim bulb in it. There was no other furniture, no television, no books, no paintings and no window. Hadyn had nothing to distract herself with and imagined it was all part of the torture, trying to make her crack up under a bored solitude.

'Hungry. Starving even. Why are we here?'

She looked over at the locked, white painted, wooden door curiously as she picked up on a Pokémon's vivid moody thoughts. As she heard a key click in the lock Sabrina upped the psychic pressure, causing Hadyn to wince and clutch at her skull.

'Don't think of using your little fire powers or anything like that,' Sabrina warned her as the key was tugged out and the door handle lowered, 'you won't get far.'

'I wasn't,' Hadyn thought back angrily. It was a lie, of course she had considered attacking the visitor and making a break for it, the thought had danced through her mind before she could help it.

'Liar,' Sabrina mused.

The door opened and Hadyn's eyes widened, first they filled with shock and then with anger. "You're one of them!" Not caring for Sabrina's threat, she ignored the mental pressure on her mind, threw her hands forward and immediately conjured fire.

Kenji just managed to duck before a fireball struck him square in the face. It sailed behind him out in the corridor and smashed into a wall, leaving a black burned stain.

Sabrina was quick to deliver a painful punishment before Hadyn could let loose another fireball. Her mind felt like it was being physically crushed, her whole skull seemed to press down on her brain, pushing it against bone slowly. She screamed in agony and clawed at her skull with a howl, desperate to make it stop. Mentally she tried to fight back and force Sabrina out of her head but it was futile and she could not even dent the woman's mind. She tried to throw out her anger at her but it failed too, Sabrina was just too powerful.

Caught up in a blind pain Hadyn ended up throwing out all her psychic energy, unleashing it on whoever and whatever, unable to focus properly as red lights flickered before her eyes and thick blood tricking out of nostrils as her brain seemed to turn to mush and she lost all sense of reality.

Throughout the building several Pokémon winced and cried out as they were hit with her psychic cries of pain. Their trainers looked at them in surprise, unable to figure out the cause for this sudden noise.

'Learned your lesson?' Sabrina hissed.

"Yes!" Hadyn choked out in a sob as she rolled on the ground clutching her head.

'Good, don't forget it.'

The pain eased off though it take Hadyn a few moments to recover. She blinked away the red lights and raised her head slowly as she lowered her hands from it.

"Easy." Kenji was crouched before her with one concerned hand extended out to her. He tried to help her sit up but she shrugged him off coldly and pushed herself up.

"You're one of them," Hadyn addressed him frostily as she wiped the blood from her face with her dark sleeve. 'Falkner was right,' she acknowledged sadly, 'he couldn't be trusted.'

Kenji nodded. "Yes but I've nothing to do with you being here."

"Ha." Hadyn gave him a twisted smile. "Coincidence is it? I'm wanted by Team Rocket and you are a member who just happened to befriend me."

Kenji nodded again. "I didn't know you were psychic when we met or that anyone was after you, how could I have known that?"

'Lots of pain and anger, you made me feel pain with that.' An indignant Rattata appeared from behind Kenji and looked up at Hadyn with a mixture of outrage and curiosity in its red eyes.

Hadyn was too stunned by its appearance to acknowledge its thoughts. It was unlike any Rattata she had seen before with a glossy coat of pale gold with a cream undertone. She looked at it in an awed silence.

Kenji glanced down at it and patted its head briefly. "He's a shiny Pokémon," he explained, "that's why his coat is different."

"Shiny?" Hadyn queried in puzzlement as she continued to stare at the unusual Rattata that was still regarding her with distain.

"It's the term for Pokemon with odd colouration that's different to what it should be," Kenji explained loosely. "In some cases it's a mutation caused by experimenting, in others it's a rare but naturally occurring disorder."

"Experimenting," Hadyn muttered with disgust as she looked up at him at last with a glower, "another evil thing your group does."

Kenji shrugged. "I'm not a scientist so I can't argue about the benefits with you."

"Benefits," she repeated darkly, "I've suffered your experiments before, it was torture!" Her eyes filled with fresh hatred for him and the group he represented. "I was nearly killed and I had nightmares for weeks after!"

The Rattata rushed forward and sank its fangs into Hadyn's left hand, treating her to a sharp nip. 'Stop shouting!' it thought at her furiously. 'He came here to keep you company, he felt sorry for you!'

Hadyn jerked back her hand in surprise and rubbed the bite mark instinctively as she looked down at the small creature in shock.

"Rattata no!" Kenji snapped in anger. He yanked out a Poké Ball from his inner pocket and immediately called the Pokémon back into it. He looked at Hadyn with mildly apologetic eyes. "That I apologise for," he said stiffly.

Hadyn lowered both her hands. "It's alright he was just defending you," she muttered.

"Perhaps." He stood up, dusted down his trousers and held a hand out to Hadyn.

She refused the gesture. "Why did you befriend me?" she demanded. "Were you after my Pokémon? Or my friends'?"

Kenji looked annoyed at this, fed up with her hate when he had been the only one to treat her well so far. "No, I liked you okay," he snapped moodily, "I was in a club and I was bored and you looked bored too so I talked to you and you were nice. Then we bumped into each other again in the shop and I figured you were worth talking to again."

"The shop..." Hadyn paused to remember that day and scowled. "The stone thief, was that you?" she demanded.

Kenji shrugged. "Hardly the point," he grumbled.

"It was," Hadyn realised in disgust, "that's why you were there, you were just another undercover Rocket in Goldenrod, another lowly criminal causing the innocent residents terror and distress."

"Innocent? Hardly," Kenji snapped, "dirty gamblers most of them, half of them betted with their own Pokémon, no loyalty lost there, cowards as well, weak the whole lot of them. Besides, what harm did I ever do to you? I never had an ulterior motive when I spoke to you, not once."

Hadyn pushed herself up to her feet at last, tiring of being looked down upon like she was nothing more than a sulking child. "I don't believe you," she snarled, "you must have found out what I was at some point with half your organisation after me."

"Don't flatter yourself," he sneered coldly, "only Troy wanted you, Proton got interested when he finally found out what exactly it was that Troy had his brother Butch constantly chasing. No one else in the organisation is aware of you."

Hadyn shuddered. "Well enough of you were interested to ruin my life and others, you're evil, the whole lot of you!"

Kenji finally snapped. "I came here to keep you company you know! And I've been trying to look out for you so that you don't have to go through that torture again! I'm trying to be nice! But you think I'm evil, evil like everyone else, like Troy and Butch and Cassidy? Fine, if you think that then I'll be that. You're on your own when Proton tires of your disobedience and finishes what Butch and Cassidy started. Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck." He gave his deranged laugh and instead of it amusing Hadyn as it had before it sent a chill through her. Kenji turned from her in anger and stormed out of the room.

For two hours Hadyn was alone to contemplate what she had done. Had she been too judgemental? Kenji had been nice to her on more than one occasion; building up a pleasant acquaintance between them that Hadyn had secretly hoped would turn into a friendship. She had been delighted to find him on her ship and optimistic that she and he might spend more time together in Kanto than they had in Johto. How ironic that her hopes had come true in the worst way possible.

He was a member of Team Rocket though, the group that had put her, her brother and her friends through Hell, who had kidnapped her and tortured her. They held Goldenrod City under tyranny, they conducted cruel experiments on Pokémon, they stole and they murdered. How could he belong to them and not consider himself evil?

Hadyn sat on her bed against the wall and found herself sorely wishing for Fido. For two hours she hugged a limp pillow and pretended it was her beloved Arcanine. Then Proton entered the room with two shady looking Grunts instantly ruining her privacy.

Proton pointed a loaded gun at her and immediately ordered, "on your feet."

Hadyn looked back at him emptily but found herself obeying after a painful psychic nudge from Sabrina.

"Sabrina tells me you thought to answer back to a Rocket member who was here," Proton informed her coolly, "and argue with him. Seems Butch and Cassidy didn't break you as well as they thought." He looked to the female brunette Grunt on his right and gave a nod.

She walked forward to Hadyn, pushed her to her knees and bound her hands behind her back with handcuffs.

"Well we will break you," Proton informed her calmly, "and teach you to show us respect."


	19. Chapter 18 Ambush and Treachery

Koga followed Proton up the stairs with a look of calm though secretly he was filled with anxiousness. Truthfully he cared nothing for the girl or her companions but Lance had instructed them to help them and he was not about to fail his Champion, there was too much at risk and he had too much to prove. Being back with Team Rocket though, it was almost too much of a risk, if he were discovered he knew he would not escape.

He tugged down his cap and fastened his telltale crimson scarf around his face so that only his dark eyes were visible. It would all end badly should she recognise him and betray him to Sabrina unintentionally. When Proton opened the door Koga realised darkly that he need not have worried.

"She had the choice of a comfortable bed and being left at peace but she chose disrespect and disobedience instead," Proton commented coolly, "she tried to attack one of my inferiors with her fire tricks and then thought to show some verbal abuse after."

"I see." Koga stared at her broken form curiously wondering whether she suffered more from mental or physical damage. She was lying on a bare floor hunched over herself dressed in a Rocket Grunt uniform, a grey one with a red R on the front of the top and a floppy grey cap. Her eyes were still slightly swollen and her face bruised from Butch's earlier abuse. Beneath the top, unseen by Koga were fresh whip marks on her back but it was not they that had done the worst of the damage, it had been watching her Cubone kicked and beaten heartlessly, even Sabrina's constant psychic abuse had not compared.

"Well now you've seen her," Proton murmured as he eyed her with distaste, if she could not even fight Sabrina a little what use was she to Team Rocket or him?

Koga glanced over at him angrily. "If she bores you, you can leave," he stated coldly, "in fact I would prefer if you did and then I can find out if she's an invalid or not. She's no good if you have completely broken her, her companions will fall into a rage and naturally never let their guard down."

Proton shrugged. "They do not concern me, her obedience does however." He stepped out of the room not interested in having a fight with the ninja.

Koga kneeled before her and stared into her violet eyes, they had grown dull and almost empty but he noted a spark of life in them still. "Not quite broken yet," he murmured, "but close. I should know, they are good at breaking people and those they fail with, they don't live long." He looked at her keenly and pushed something against her. "Acknowledge nothing," he murmured, "you are better that way." He stood up and exited out of the room.

Taking his advice Hadyn glanced down at the item in her hand without really thinking about it, it was a crumpled up piece of paper. She opened it up and really the cryptic scrawl. 'Tomorrow help and danger. Psychic threat, in the way, defeat the Leader. Help yourself. Poison master.' Hadyn crumpled the paper up again, knowing better than to consider who it might have been. Naturally with the last two words she had an inkling but she dared not think about it too hard, besides if she was right it could only mean he might be another Kenji.

Psychic threat, of course that meant Sabrina the Gym Leader of Saffron City who was still pressing down on her mind harshly, taunting Hadyn with her power. How could she possibly defeat her? She tentatively pressed back, trying to invade Sabrina subtly, daring to pry for a weakness for the umpteenth time. She caught a familiar image, a woman who could have been beautiful if she was not so mad and wild, long, dark hair grown down past her waist carelessly, fierce red eyes, a tight, red outfit and a grinning Alakazam by her side. This image lasted only a couple of seconds before Sabrina pushed her out with a painful mental thrust that sent Hadyn reeling back against the wall with a cry. She could not win against Sabrina.

* * *

Kenji was slouched on a windowsill looking out at Saffron City grimly when Koga descended to exit. He sat sideways with one knee raised, the brim of his cap raised just above his brow, on his lap a familiar Cubone with a tan body turned black and blue slept. The Cubone twitched nervously and seemed to be in a light sleep, ever wary of what went on around it.

Koga glanced over at the other Rocket grimly, his dark eyes settling on the victimised Cubone. 'Hadyn's Cubone,' he realised, 'they tortured it too.' His frown deepened beneath his scarf as he stepped up to the Grunt. "What happened to the Cubone?" he queried.

Kenji glanced up at him with an icy brown gaze. "A battle," he lied stiffly.

"Is it yours?" Koga demanded.

"Yes." Kenji looked back down at it bitterly. He had brought this upon it and Hadyn; she had been punished for attempting to attack him. 'She shouldn't have been so stupid and stubborn,' he thought to himself moodily, 'I'm the one person who can help her in all this and she spurns me. I've never done her any harm, what does it matter what else I've done? It's not like everyone in this world is perfect, I doubt even that silly blue haired git she likes is perfect.'

Koga knew the lie for what it was, he did not even need prior knowledge of the Cubone to scent it, it was obvious in Kenji's voice. "You should take better care of it or trade it to someone who can."

Kenji glared at him. "I will take care of it," he snarled, "not that it is your concern."

Koga shook his head scornfully before he exited out heading on his way to meet the others.

Kenji watched him go, naturally suspicious about him before returning his attention back to the Cubone in his lap. 'She deserved what she got,' he thought heatedly, 'she did not have to attack me like that, it was uncalled for. I would keep her safe from Proton and the rest of them, but no, why would she trust me to do that?' He gave the Cubone a gentle scratch behind its tiny ears. "I'll see you back to health," he murmured, "at least you might thank me for it."

* * *

Koga found the men waiting at the edge of Saffron City impatiently; Volkner naturally looked least pleased to be there. He had considered not going but the determination to have his Zapdos and the desire for excitement had driven him to go with the men.

"Did you find her?" Steven demanded anxiously.

Koga nodded. "I did and tomorrow I will unite you with her."

"Tomorrow?" Falkner exclaimed angrily. "Why tomorrow?"

Koga and Morty both shot him a warning look. "It is the best I can do," Koga answered him coolly, "a rescue isn't easy to organise and they might start to suspect." He deliberately thought about betraying Steven and the others in case Sabrina was eavesdropping so that she thought everything he said was all part of an act.

Steven nodded sombrely, keeping his thoughts innocent, which was easy enough given they didn't have to act much for Sabrina, it was all down to Koga. Morty on the other hand struggled more because unlike the others he could feel Sabrina, it was like a dome closing around his brain, an irritating nudge no worse than a fly and yet very much there. He could picture her aura, a red light poisoned with black, her mind was a mess of emotions and tangled thoughts. Sabrina did not seem driven by any particular motivation; all he got was a sense of malice mixed with boredom.

"And what do we do until tomorrow?" Volkner queried frostily. He stood apart from them with his arms folded, his dark blue gaze full of suspicion as he stared at Koga directly. "Stay in Saffron and wait to be ambushed?"

"It is a risk," Koga admitted, playing the role of the naive pretend Rocket well, "I can't say that they won't try it. Of course I will try to prevent it, but then they might realise I'm helping you."

"How reassuring," Volkner answered sardonically.

"I don't want to wait," Falkner grumbled, "I'd rather go in there and get Hadyn now."

"We can't," Morty cautioned him with an empathetic glance, "or we will get caught. We have to wait to be taken into the city by our friend here, he's disguised as one of them, they will suspect nothing."

Falkner frowned and muttered several swears under his breath, not quite so willing to stay in character as Morty. His thoughts gave nothing away though; they were composed only of worry for Hadyn and concern for her and her welfare with a few subconscious ones of loathing for Volkner.

"We will stay on the outskirts of the city," Steven decided, "and rough it nearby, it's only one more day, we will cope."

Koga nodded. "That sounds like the best decision, I meanwhile will work on getting Hadyn for you, if I can I will get her here to the west border myself or at least halfway, it would be safer all round." 'And then you can all deal with the ambush,' he thought sincerely. Now there was a problem, he would have to do his best to suggest as few Grunts as possible by putting down the strength of Steven and his companions and their Pokémon and offer praise for the Grunts mixed with scorn should Proton suggest more numbers. 'It won't take that many to ambush,' he thought for Sabrina's benefit, 'these men and their Pokémon are exhausted from travel and stress, they won't put up much of a fight.'

Morty continued to feel Sabrina's psychic waves unable to help himself, she seemed yet to notice him either because his wall kept her out or because she was simply too occupied to pick up on a fellow psychic who was keeping a low key. He was intrigued by her and her power, he sensed chaos, like she just had too much power to keep control or sense of it anymore, it was almost like it controlled her rather than the other way round. He sighed, that was always the risk for psychics, especially untrained ones, that their power would go beyond them and dominate them. He felt pity for the Gym Leader despite the threat she posed.

Steven nodded. "It will have to do."

"Right, be ready for just before noon," Koga informed them, "wait for me here, if I can't make to the border I will send my Goldbat to direct you to wherever I am."

Steven nodded again. "Right, good luck and see you tomorrow."

Koga pulled a grim face before turning back into Saffron. 'Fools,' he scorned, again for Sabrina's benefit, 'they will not win against Team Rocket.'

* * *

Hadyn groaned when she was nudged awake, she rolled over and her bruised violet eyes opened slowly to gaze up at a concerned looking Kenji. Instantly her expression turned to anger though a sharp mental nudge from Sabrina reminded her to keep control of her emotions. She pushed herself upright and waited for him to explain his presence.

"It's time to leave," he stated simply. He reached out to her, gripping her left arm roughly and tugged her to her feet. She wanted to resist but the pressure of Sabrina on her mind combined with fatigue kept her compliant and she allowed the Rocket member to pull her to her feet and out of the room. In the corridor she glimpsed the pale pink and mauve sky of a cool dawn through the gaps between white, steel blinds as Kenji tugged her on. Her body was weary, stiff and sore but somehow she managed to make it move and match pace with the older man, dull acceptance and fear dominating curiosity.

Kenji brought her into a room where a cold faced Proton waited for her with the man who had given her the note and four Rocket Grunts. "Here she is," Proton said as he looked at distastefully, "still in one piece and not yet mad."

His companion gave a grunt as he looked at her with sharp brown eyes from above his red scarf. "Right, I'll take her to her friends then and these four can help me carry out the ambush," he commented calmly. "With your psychic keeping a tab on things it should be simple." He held Hadyn's gaze wondering if she had found a way to defeat Sabrina. If not then the plan would be mote as Sabrina would turn Hadyn's mind to mush before she was taken out of Saffron.

Proton nodded agreeably though the annoyance was clear on his face, Hadyn had not been broken and moulded to his suitability yet and after all the effort spent on her he was loathe to risk losing her.

"There will be five of us," Kenji announced, "I'm coming too."

Koga shrugged. "If you must, though they will hardly be a challenge, they are tired and weak and unprepared for battle, it will be an easy ambush."

"I'm coming," Kenji repeated firmly as he kept a grip on Hadyn. Truthfully he did not want her hurt in this ambush because of some error on the part of Team Rocket or because of her own foolishness. He worried that she would try to escape when she saw her friends by using her powers and that Sabrina would torture her into submission and permanent emptiness. Sabrina would damage her mind beyond repair should Hadyn try to escape today and Kenji could not have that. She was stubborn, stupid, bold and irritating and she did deserve punishment, he agreed with that but she did not deserve permanent brain damage.

"We will head in a couple of hours," Koga announced, keeping Hadyn's gaze as he spoke.

A couple of hours, that was all she had to take out their greatest foe. Not that Hadyn knew that for certain, she could not think about Koga's presence or Sabrina would be suspicious and so she could not ponder if he was to be her rescuer or a double agent in the vein of Kenji. Not daring to think about any of it kept Hadyn compliant and unhopeful though somewhere in her subconscious she acknowledged that she had to unleash Sabrina's hold on her or there was not hope.

Proton sighed. "Well if there's no more to say, you can take her somewhere Kenji," Proton commented coolly, "I don't want her lurking here."

Kenji nodded, gave Koga a final frosty look and then pulled Hadyn from the room and led her through more corridors and up two staircases. She half considered she was being returned to her prison but it was not the same route though everything looked the same with the identical grey tiled floors, off-white walls, metal stairs and plain, square, white lights. After a couple of minutes of walking they arrived at Kenji's room, which he unlocked with a small, silver key.

Once inside, Kenji released her arm and shut the door. Hadyn stood there dumbly looking at her Cubone curled up on the end of Kenji's bed, peacefully sleeping with a familiar shiny Rattata watching over it. He was still slightly battered looking but much improved since Hadyn had last seen his poor broken form.

"I will let you have him back once he is properly healed," Kenji told her gently.

Hadyn remained as she was, still and silent as a statue.

Kenji frowned at her before pushing her to the bed lightly but firmly, pressing her down to sit on the edge of it. "You can relax," he said in a commanding manner, "no one will hurt you here."

She looked up at him slowly and dared to ask. "What's going on? Where will we be going?"

Kenji frowned; he did not want to tell her their plan lest she grow hopeful or worried and put herself at risk by doing something foolish. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he retorted calmly, "it's not important."

She lowered her head almost as if in defeat. Kenji would never be her friend; he was a Rocket through and through. She looked at his Rattata and wondered if it had forgiven her for verbally and physically attacking Kenji before and her psychic outburst that had seemed to affect Pokémon throughout the building. No one had wanted her to know that but the Pokémon's own miffed thoughts had reached her more than once. She reached out to her Cubone and stroked its soft, tan skin affectionately. 'Forgive me,' she thought to it.

It opened a weary brown eye and immediately wagged its tail when it saw Hadyn before pushing itself upright and gently bumping her with its skulled head. 'I missed you,' it thought to her affectionately.

She gave it a sad smile and drew it into her lap, hugging it close. 'I missed you too,' she thought back sincerely.

'Aww how touching,' Sabrina's cold voice reminded Hadyn that she was ever listening.

Hadyn let the psychic feel a jolt of bold anger before turning her attention back to her Cubone. 'Are you alright?' she thought to it tentatively.

The Cubone gave a low squeal of assurance before looking over to Kenji who was watching the pair with a perplexed expression, wondering if the rumours were true and Hadyn was telepathically communicating with her Pokémon. After her outburst on him had led to several Pokémon around the building screaming in pain the Rocket Grunts had begun to murmur that their psychic prisoner had did it. To Proton's frustration, Sabrina would not confirm this theory. If Hadyn could telepathically communicate with Pokémon it would make her even more useful, Sabrina for one could not do that, except with her Alakazam.

'He helped heal me,' the Cubone confided in Hadyn as he continued to look over at Kenji.

Hadyn just managed to conceal her surprise at this, after the way they had coldly parted she had not expected Kenji to show her or anyone or anything connected to her some form of kindness. She hugged her Cubone tighter but thought nothing back to it.

For two hours the pair and their Pokémon sat in the room with scattered conversation between Hadyn and Kenji, Hadyn and her Cubone, and Hadyn and Kenji's shiny Rattata, who was still moody towards the woman and had little to say. Kenji would reveal nothing to her, determined not to give her false hope or set her planning something that Sabrina would ultimately ruin, instead he praised her Cubone and offered small talk, that was mostly pointless and just to fill the silence.

When the two hours was up, Kenji urged Hadyn up. She put her Cubone back in its Poké Ball and followed him out of the room gingerly. She had failed; in the past two hours she had done nothing to cripple Sabrina.

They returned to the room where Proton and Koga had been, Koga was there with a grim faced expression, well aware that Sabrina was still a threat. Naturally it was not something he could ponder over, he just had to hope that somehow Hadyn would sort it as it was her Sabrina would target. He extended a black gloved hand to her but Kenji did not release her.

"I'm taking her," the ninja informed the younger Rocket coldly, "you and the other four are going to follow behind, discreetly. If they sense you they will know it's a trap."

Trap? The thought echoed through Hadyn's mind dully.

"I don't like this plan," Kenji stated flatly as he released her reluctantly.

"Neither does your leader but I outrank you both so that's tough," Koga retorted flatly as he gripped Hadyn tightly with one hand. "If you're coming, join the other four outside, otherwise don't bother." He turned with Hadyn and exited outside.

Hadyn had only a few seconds to take in the unfamiliar fresh air and sharp, white sunshine before Koga lifted her in his arms and began darting across the land in his unnatural ninja fashion. He moved with a great stealth and speed, jumping up high onto buildings and over them like stepping stones, then moving down and through the roads in a blur, unnoticed by no one and nothing bar a few sharp eyed Pokémon. The Rockets should have thought him darting off a signal of his treachery but they did not, he had forewarned them that this was how he was going to travel as Hadyn's friends would expect him to arrive in such a fashion. They would follow him more conventionally on their speedy Pokémon knowing that he was heading to the western border of town, and comfortable with the fact that Sabrina would be keeping a close tab on things.

Koga stopped in a forest close to the border half an hour later, exhausted, his arms a little sore from his burden. He sat Hadyn on her feet, pressed a crumpled note into her hand, he then lifted out a Poké Ball from the folds of his dark top and called out his Goldbat. Hadyn looked at the note absentmindedly whilst Koga instructed the Goldbat to find Steven and the others and lead them back to him.

'Ambush. Defeat psychic.' The note was simple and Hadyn understood it without giving it too much thought. It was hopeless though, Sabrina was too much for her, she had a strength Hadyn could only dream of.

The Goldbat flew off and Koga began to lead Hadyn out of the forest on foot. Around them wild Pokémon called out from the shadows of the trees, some in warning and others in question. Hadyn sent them out a wave of assurance, promising that she and her companion were no threat to them as she pondered what they might be. So close to a Rocket headquarters, could any of them be poor mutants like the one they had come across on their way to Lavender Town? She knew now that, that half-crazed monstrosity had been the result of Team Rocket experimentation.

As they exited the forest she sensed the Team Rockets nearby, picking up on the wary thoughts of their Pokemon. A Koffing offered threats, a Raticate promised violence and an Arbok pondered its future foes. Hadyn wanted to retort to these thoughts as they set her teeth on edge but she kept her mind silent.

"Hadyn!" Her thoughts turned to an odd mixture of joy and terror as she saw Steven coming towards her, flanked by Morty and Falkner and followed by a grumbling Volkner.

The Rocket Grunts attacked before Hadyn could even reply. Steven and the others were prepared though and were quick to answer the battle with a Skarmory, a Gengar, a Pidgeot and a Jolteon. The Skarmory immediately attacked the Arbok with a deadly Air Slash, the Gengar used a sinister Shadow Ball on the Raticate, Pidgeot used Swift on the Koffing and Jolteon used Thundershock on a Fearow and a Honchkrow.

When the Rockets offered up Seviper, Skutank, Drapion and Toxicroak, Koga turned to join the fight with Ariados, his returned Goldbat, Muk, Venomoth and Forretress.

"Traitor!" Kenji snarled as he urged his Skuntank to fight. "I knew you would be." He grinned as his poisonous purple and cream furred Pokémon charged forward, preparing to duel with Koga's red and black Ariados. "You'll be no match for the real Team Rocket hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!" He gave his strange, trademark laugh before urging his Pokémon into battle. "Skuntank use Fury Swipes!"

"Ariados use Agility to dodge those swipes!" Koga ordered.

The arachnid Pokémon moved about swiftly whilst keeping its purple and black eyes carefully on its foe, dodging each of the claw swipes.

Steven's Metang joined the battle and took out the Drapion easily with Metal Claw followed by Confusion and then a deadly Bullet Punch; it then turned its attentions on the horrible blue Toxicroak, which Volkner's Jolteon was trying to deal with, whilst being beaten by the wings of an angry Fearow's Wing Attack.

"Thunder Fang that stupid bird now," Volkner ordered calmly. He stood aloof from the others, in a calm stance with a bored look in his dark blue eyes. He was the only one who had called another Pokemon into the battle, confident that his Jolteon could handle things. 'This isn't quite the challenge I was hoping for,' he thought to himself dully.

Hadyn caught a wave of Volkner's disappointment and turned her violet eyes on him in shock. Before she could do anything a wonted, painful presence filled her mind, taking a tight grip of her psyche.

"I knew you were planning this, did you really think you could keep it from me?" a confident female's voice queried mockingly. For a moment Hadyn thought it was in her mind as she had become accustomed to hearing it there but then she realised from the look of surprise on Morty's and Koga's faces that its source was corporeal. "Truthfully I let you get your plan this far because a certain Gym Leader tried to stall me with her foolish interference, and it's fun toying with Proton." The beautiful but wild looking Sabrina, who had materialised from thin air, smirked over at Volkner, her red eyes blazing. "Seems I'm not the only one searching for a challenge, Alakazam sort out that Jolteon."

The large, fox faced yellow Pokémon focused its beady black eyes on the canine, yellow and white spiked electric Pokémon. Its eyes glowed a horrible red and the rainbow ringed Psybeam attack immediately rushed out from it and struck the Jolteon square in the face.

Volkner, to Hadyn and Falkner's disgust, gave a grin; his eyes sparkled with renewed vigour. "Thunder," he commanded coolly, not yet unruffled by the demented looking psychic.

Morty watched Sabrina even as his Gengar and Ghastly battled the Seviper and Raticate. He was intrigued by her, sensing what he had before, an unguided, malicious energy that had long grown out of her control. She was the puppet, not her powers, and it was driving her close to insanity. He felt sorry for her as he looked at her, glimpsing what she could be underneath the madness and unkempt appearance. She was in her Gym Leader clothes, a tight, long sleeved, high collared, red dress with gold cuffs and a black corset fastened over it around her waist and below her breasts. With it she wore black tights, knee high gold socks and loose, red boots that reached just above her ankles. It was an unconventional but flattering outfit that proved she had been doing gym business, most likely with Erika.

The Alakazam dodged the Thunder attack with Teleport and when it reappeared its hands and spoons glowed blue and out of the spoons shot green glowing rings that struck out at the Jolteon. Volkner felt a moment of unease though he kept it from his face as his Pokémon gave a yelp of pain. 'How did it know what to do?' he wondered as he looked from the psychic Pokémon to Sabrina with unease. 'She didn't give any command!'

Sabrina turned her attention to Hadyn who was standing in the middle of everything, gritting her teeth hard as she felt Sabrina's psychic pressure on her mind. Why was she so useless? She needed to fight back! "Foolish little psychic," Sabrina taunted her, "you are weak; I could smash your brain like an egg. I suggest you cross back to our side now before I do just that." She gestured to the Rocket Grunts with one white gloved hand.

Kenji looked at Hadyn with a mixture of hope and worry; this was exactly what he had been afraid of. "Hadyn do as she says!" he snapped, wincing when his Skuntank was finally knocked out by a powerful Gyro Ball attack from Koga's Forretress, which had swapped places with his Ariados. "You don't need to be hurt, just come back to us now and it will be alright, I promise!"

"You will torture her!" Falkner snarled as he raised his arm to shield himself from Seviper's Glare attack, which paralysed his Pidgeot, leaving it vulnerable to Koffing.

"Pin Missile!" Bright gold jolts rushed out of Jolteon's spiked fur, racing towards the Alakazam in a blur. Volkner grinned confidently, certain that it could not dodge all of them. His face turned pale when one of the psychic Pokemon's spoons bent forward the pins fell to the ground harmlessly. "How?" he demanded in disbelief. He gave a cry of angry protest when his Pokemon was knocked out at last by a Psychic attack. He called it back into its Great Ball immediately and sent out his large, orange and brown, white bellied, lightning bolt tailed Raichu.

Hadyn noted the battle and realisation hit her. 'Sabrina is mentally connected with her Pokémon, it's a bond, it draws from her power!'

Sabrina frowned as she picked up on Hadyn's thoughts. "I gave you an order."

Hadyn fell to her knees and clutched her skull with a scream of agony as Sabrina began to crush her mind. Steven and the others looked to them with alarm but none could go to her as they were caught battling the Grunts and their Pokémon, two of the Grunts had started a physical battle throwing punches and kicks and showing good martial arts skills. Proton had obviously chosen the four carefully.

It was Kenji who reached Hadyn, immediately wrapping his hands around her bony shoulders, half shielding her as he glared up at Sabrina. "Enough!" he snapped. "Proton wants her alive," he reminded Sabrina.

Sabrina gave him a cold look. "She has shown too much disobedience, she is no use to us and besides, Proton only wants her to replace me, don't think I don't know that! Not that she could, she hasn't even got half my power!" She sent a fresh wash of burning psychic energy into Hadyn, trying hard to fry her mind to a crisp.

Blood spilled out of Hadyn's nostrils as her face turned white and she screamed in pain. 'Hadyn fight back!' Morty ordered, tapping into their psychic connection. The brief effort cost him as he caught a backlash of Sabrina's power, which sent him stumbling backwards with a grunt, making him vulnerable to Hyper Fang from a Raticate. This had him screaming just as loudly as Hadyn as the brown Pokemon's sharp and deadly fangs almost severed his arm from him, it was only prevented by his Gengar taking quick action with a Shadow Punch attack, which knocked out the Raticate.

Falkner received a punch to the face just as he heard Morty's yells of pain. He kicked his assailant back in the stomach and then up the groin before running to his friend. Naturally he wanted to go to Hadyn but the sight of blood hotly gushing from Morty's ruined limb had him racing to him, knowing that he needed immediate aid. Falkner was quick in taking off his white, sleeveless jacket and wrapping it around Morty's arm as tourniquet.

Sabrina laughed as she watched the other psychic get injured, her face marvelling at the sight of his blood. "Serves you right for interfering," she snarled at him before she returning to her psychic assault on Hadyn.

Hadyn heard Morty's yells and glimpsed his bloodied form out of her blurry eyes. That had happened because he had tried to help her, because she could not fight Sabrina on her own. 'Not Sabrina,' she thought to herself as she reached out for the Alakazam instead.

The Alakazam was busy beating Volkner's Raichu, easily dodging its Quick Attacks, even when it used Agility and dealing Psychic and Confusion out to it without once missing despite the electric mouse's speed. It felt Hadyn's attack too late and immediately gave a cry of outrage when she unleashed her psychic rage onto it.

Sabrina tried to stop the younger girl but she had been too confident, believing that she would be able to crush Hadyn before Hadyn could harm her. She had thought her Pokémon too strong and wary, assuming it would sense a psychic assault easily. She gave her own shriek of outrage and set to work trying to crush Hadyn's mind as quickly as possible.

Hadyn's eyes rolled back in her sockets and she slumped in Kenji's arms under the strain and agony Sabrina was subjecting her to. Despite her state though she kept fighting out, pushing all of energy into the Alakazam. Despite the rage she felt she took Morty's advice for once and tried to draw on her powers through that but instead she tried to draw it from somewhere deep within her, ignoring her desperation and despair and instead turning to hope and confidence to win. Even as her body convulsed, her skull began to visibly bruise and blood trickling from her throat as well as her nose she continued to fight back.

Morty's confused psychic call entered her head, he was in a great deal of pain and unable to control his thoughts, too sore to keep up his wall. Hadyn felt his pain and her rage returned before she could help it. She reached the point of knocking the Alakazam into unconsciousness and went past that, trying to crush its mind as Sabrina had tried to crush hers. 'This will show you,' she thought to the older woman coldly, 'you might be stronger than me but your Pokemon is not. Now you will feel what it's like to have your mind smashed to pieces.'

"Hadyn don't!" Morty called out weakly as he sensed what she was about to do. "Don't do it!"

Hadyn did not hear his cries as she became lost to that rage and psychic energy Morty had warned her about. Untrained psychics always ended up dominated by their powers and it seemed that Hadyn would be no exception. Her psychic energy longed to keep going, extending its powers and showing its strength and Hadyn could only oblige.

The Alakazam gave its death knell before collapsing to the ground in a heap. Sabrina gave a banshee like shriek, her hair flew around her in multiple directions caught up in a wind only she could feel, her red eyes glowed madly expressing her rage and her skin tightened around her bones as she hovered in the air howling. This continued for only a minute before she too collapsed to the ground, not dead but unconscious and mentally scarred from her Pokémon's death.

"Hadyn..." Morty murmured sorrowfully as he felt Sabrina's horror, outrage, confusion and grief all melded together and spinning within her wildly. She was being dominated by too emotions now and he feared her link to her Pokémon's death might result in hers too. He shook free from Falkner's grasp and half-crawled towards the unconscious Gym Leader. That he could not let happen both for her sake and Hadyn's. Sabrina was a victim of her own powers, she did not deserve to die and Hadyn could not cope with unintentionally becoming a murderer. He reached out to Sabrina with both hands, though it put a lot of stress on his broken left arm, and touched her skull.

As he had once done with Hadyn, Morty reached deep into Sabrina mentally, touching her psyche with his own. He was met with instant suspicion and revulsion. 'I only want to help,' he thought to her sincerely. 'She did what she had to you know. She should not have gone that far but you must have put her through so much.'

'I did,' Sabrina agreed sullenly. 'She was disobedient and irritating. I will kill her for this.'

'Not if you let yourself die,' Morty chided her. 'She was a prisoner fighting for her freedom, be angry if you want but don't seek revenge, she does not deserve that.'

'Who says I agree? I'm a member of Team Rocket, don't think me nice.'

'I think you misguided and vulnerable, your powers have exhausted you and controlled you,' Morty informed her. 'You cannot help the way you have become.'

'Control me? Hah I am the one in control!' Despite her thoughts Morty could feel her doubt.

'Sabrina I think there is hope for you still, let me at least help you back from death.'

'Why? And who are you anyway? Aren't you her friend? Don't you want revenge for her mistreatment? I tried to crush her mind more than once, I tortured her mentally twenty-four seven, I made her cry more than once and I purposely woke her up frequently just to exhaust her. Still want to help me?'

'Yes,' Morty answered simply. He tugged on Sabrina and with reluctance she gave in. Once he was certain that she would live and survive any mental damage he began to withdraw from her. 'I'm Morty by the way, a Gym Leader like you only I'm from Johto.'

'Morty...' Sabrina pondered his name as he left her to a more peaceful unconsciousness.

Kenji glanced down at the half-conscious Hadyn and then up at the other Grunts. They had lost, Steven's Pokémon had finished of theirs, Falkner had left one with broken ribs and Volkner's Raichu was taking care of everything else. He fingered a Poké Ball, which contained a Charizard that he had labouringly spent time taming and evolving and considered escaping on it with Hadyn. Looking down at her he knew he could not do it to her. "Go free then," he murmured to her.

Hadyn glanced up at him in surprise. "You won't stop me?" she queried quietly.

Kenji shook his head. "Just remember that I let you go next time you want to throw a fireball at me."

Hadyn smiled. "I will, thank-you."

Kenji pushed her from his lap, stood up, called out his Charizard, leaped on and made a hasty escape before Koga could start on him. The ninja picked the woman up in both his arms and gave the remaining four Grunts a wary look. They were all battered, bruised, bloodied and panting in exhaustion. They had failed at their 'ambush' and now was time for them to retreat. 'Retreat and tell the other Rockets that I'm not one anymore,' he thought darkly. 'They will want me more than Hadyn, out of revenge and a dented pride. I should kill them before they can tell anyone but one's already gone I suppose.' He looked up to the sky where in the distance he could see the Charizard flying.

"Time to get out of Saffron," Steven muttered as he stepped up to Koga and reached out a hand to Hadyn. He gripped her right hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" he said to her firmly. "I've been worried sick about you!"

Hadyn gave her brother a small grin. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and ruffled her dark hair before turning to Morty, who was being supported up by Falkner. Falkner called out his Staraptor, which he helped Morty climb onto. "Where are we going?" he queried Steven when the Champion came over to help.

"Where's nearest?" Steven wondered aloud.

"On this side of the border, Celadon City," Koga replied.

"Good," Steven remarked approvingly, "we can go there to get us and our Pokemon healed and hopefully find out if Erika made it out okay."

"Erika?" Hadyn wondered aloud.

"The Gym Leader Sabrina mentioned trying to stall her," Koga explained.

Steven scowled over at him, disapproving his complete lack of tack. After all Hadyn had been through, the last she needed was to be worrying about Erika's safety. He stepped back to her once Morty was safely mounted on the Staraptor with Falkner behind him and a Haunter hovering nearby for extra support. "Don't worry, she will be fine," he assured, "they met Gym Leader to Gym Leader and when you do that there are rules to abide by, even Sabrina knew that."

"Oh," Hadyn said doubtfully.

Steven reached out for his sister and Koga handed her over, though privately he thought he would be a better protector given his stealth and ability to hide. His thoughts weren't as private as he thought as Hadyn picked up on his smugness and smiled in amusement. Steven helped Hadyn onto his Skarmory and climbed on behind.

"What about me?" Volkner demanded rudely. "Not all of us have flying Pokémon you know."

"Tough," Falkner retorted flatly, relieved to have a chance to get rid of him at last.

Volkner pointed up at him accusingly. "Don't think you're going to fly off with my Pokémon, no chance."

"And how are you going to follow?" Falkner queried mockingly.

Steven sighed and rolled his eyes. "Falkner, let him fly one of your Pokémon, he did help us after all."

Falkner immediately went red with fury and opened his mouth to unleash several swears but a cold look from Steven caused him to hold his tongue. "Fine!" he spat out angrily before calling out a less than impressed looking Fearow. "Fearow give the thief a lift," he commanded with a loose gesture to Volkner. He glared down at the man. "You better be careful on my Pokémon."

Volkner rolled his eyes dismissively. "Whatever."

Steven looked at Koga curiously. "Are you coming too? We still don't even know your name."

"It's Koga," the ninja admitted at last, "and I will make my own way to Celadon."

"Okay." Steven nodded and his Skarmory took off into the air, leading the way for the others.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long, just been so busy over the holiday period it's taken a while to find time to do this and it's taken a while typing it as well, long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and many thanks for the reviews and favourites, please keep them coming! Quite happy with how Koga is developing, bit of a manga and game mix with his character. Hope you all liked Sabrina too!_


	20. Chapter 19 Reunited and Revealed

"You let her go!" A kick to the face. "You told her to go free, did you think no one overheard you saying that you little shit?" Another kick, to the already broken ribs this time. "Never mind the fact that you did not stop her almost killing Sabrina!" A double kick to the stomach, causing a winded cough of pain. "Whose side are you on? You should have killed her!"

"Careful Proton, if you kill him, Giovanni will kill you."

Proton tensed up and turned to face the female Rocket Executive Ariana, the highest ranking female in Team Rocket, she was one of four Executives who ran things for Giovanni, Proton being another, Petrel the disgraceful third and Archer their fourth illustrious leader and Proton and Butch's eldest brother. The Rocket quartet, they had come under power when Giovanni had decided to go into the background of things, according to rumour it had something to do with Pokémon mutation alongside the uprising of new villainous teams. Apparently people had gotten the idea that if Team Rocket could do it then anyone could.

Ariana was a smug, cold beauty who was always dressed smartly, never casually. She wore her trademark black trimmed, plain, white dress that reached her ankles, had a high, black collar that bent down in a V mimicking the revealed part of a shirt and a black diamond in the middle. It would have been shapeless if not for the chunky, black belt around her waist with a plain, silver buckle that helped show some of her curves. The red R on her breast in a black shield helped add some distinction to it. Ariana had shoulder length, red brown hair that was naturally wavy and was bent in a curve at the bottom and had a cows lick standing straight up in the centre of her head above a fringe that existed only in the centre of her forehead.

Proton shrugged as his green eyes looked at the female icily. "I won't kill him, this is discipline," he muttered, annoyed at having to give Ariana any form of an explanation. 'Who let her in here?' he wondered angrily. 'I made it clear I was to be undisturbed.' He turned back to the panting Kenji who lay before him in a crumpled heap and kneeled before him. He grabbed him by the collar with his left hand, half lifting him up.

Kenji looked back at Proton with challenging brown eyes, daring him to take action. Proton took the challenge and punched him hard in the face for the third time before dropping him to the floor again.

Ariana tutted mockingly before striding up to them, her white heeled boots clacking noisily on the grey tiled floor with each step. "What did he do?" she queried coolly as she looked down at Kenji with mildly interested brown eyes, which were warmer and redder than his own.

Proton scowled and folded his arms. "What didn't he do? He doesn't know whose side he is on." He kicked Kenji again, this time in a place that was sensitive enough to draw a scream of agony from the man that made Proton smile. Kenji doubled against himself and clutched his private parts with both hands as he gritted his teeth and tried to hold back another cry of pain. "We had a prisoner who he thought to make nice with, he healed her Pokémon, he let her attack Sabrina and kill Sabrina's Pokémon and then he let her go when he should have killed her!" Ordinarily Proton would not have shared so much with Ariana but he suspected she knew the just of it anyway and he was eager to vent his rage both verbally and physically.

Ariana kneeled before Kenji and wagged a scolding finger. "Poor baby got a little confused hmm? He he he," she gave her annoying, repetitive laugh that was almost as common from her as Kenji's strange hyuck-hyuck-hyuck one was from him. During Proton's torture he had given this laugh three times now, deliberately taunting his superior. She stood up straight and gave Proton a vicious smile. "Be careful with that temper of yours at any rate, traitor or not, Giovanni won't wait around to hear the explanation if you kill his brother."

Brother, the word made Kenji wince more than Proton. It was true and it was why Kenji was a member of Team Rocket because his brother was its esteemed leader Giovanni, and Giovanni's brother of course had to be a member of his party. Truthfully Kenji did not mind Team Rocket, though Hadyn's scorn had unruffled him he still considered what they were doing to be right, they were one of the most profitable organisations in the world after all and through their ingenious experiments and studies they would maximise the power of Pokémon and create Pokémon trainers would sell their souls for. Never mind all the other benefits, Milktanks that supplied greater quantities of milk, Pidgeys that could carry more post faster and further, and much more, everyone in the world would be paying for the benefits. At least this was how Kenji saw things; there was a lot about Team Rocket he chose not to know after all.

"I'm not going to kill him," Proton snarled. It infuriated him that he couldn't though, if Kenji had been any other Grunt he would have been killed for this. It was obvious to Proton now that Kenji had been helping Hadyn the entire time, it was why he had been so outraged at Butch's beating of her, why he had carried her and why he had visited her. He could not explain why she had attacked him that time but he did not care. Kenji was a traitor and Giovanni would know it, everyone would know it. Koga on the other hand, that business Proton wanted kept quiet because he knew it made him look like a fool, the ninja had tricked him so easily. He had been unheard of amongst Team Rocket for months and the rumours had not passed by Proton's ears, people had made murmurings about the former Gym Leader having abandoned Team Rocket just like his gym. Proton should have known better than to be intimidated by him, him he would deal with him personally one day.

Proton turned from Kenji to glower at Ariana. "Anyway, why are you here?" he demanded.

Ariana put on a slimy looking smile. "Now, now we are allies he he he, can't I just be here for a casual get together?"

Proton frowned. "Ariana I'm obviously busy and you have interrupted me giving a Grunt a very important lesson in loyalty, what is it?"

Ariana's smile faded. "We have made progress over on Cinabar, Blaine has done well with the mutations but we need more, we need Legendary Pokémon, they have the strength Team Rocket is seeking to have in Pokémon. Giovanni agrees, of course it's always been one of our goals to gather as many Pokémon as we can, particularly the rare ones but certain members just aren't capable. Archer thinks you should be the one to handle the job. Maybe you can make your other brother and his girlfriend do the leg work, I am sure I can spare them to you if you want."

"She is not his girlfriend these days," Proton mumbled as he contemplated his new mission apprehensively. Legendary Pokémon were legendary for a reason, they were near impossible to find and even harder to catch.

Ariana gave a cruel laugh. "What a shame, her loss really."

"Why are you so willing to offer Butch and Cassidy to me?" Proton pried with a frown.

"He he he," Ariana laughed and looked at Kenji coyly, "it just seems like you could do with some useful lackeys and it's not as if your own brother would betray you."

Proton filled with rage at her spiteful words and turned to vent out his anger on Kenji with a few selective kicks that had him curling up and yelping in pain. "You've given your news Ariana," he snapped without looking at her as he continued to kick Kenji, "you can go now. And I am sure I will manage fine without Butch and Cassidy."

Ariana shrugged lithely. "Suit yourself and remember, kill him and his brother will kill you." She left, parting with the same words she had entered with.

The warning was not lost on Proton but it was not enough for him to stop seeing red and cease his beating of the younger Grunt.

* * *

Celadon City was huge, even bigger than Saffron and proved to be a strange mixture of natural beauty and towering skyscrapers with a Department Store that stood above all other buildings in the North West corner, casting a dominating shadow down on the city. It was an active place full of tourists and busy shoppers that overwhelmed its latest arrivals.

Unconcerned with the tourist attractions, the group headed first to the hospital so that Morty could get his arm seen to. Steven wanted Hadyn treated as well but she had quietly refused with a dangerous look in her violet eyes that said she would not be persuaded otherwise. Hadyn was quiet in the hospital and hovered awkwardly between Steven and Falkner as if unsure who to go to. The only one who looked more awkward than her was naturally Volkner who leaned against the wall with folded arms and a scowl, making his displeasure obvious.

Morty's treatment took two hours, during that time Falkner, Steven and Volkner all disappeared at some point for coffee, snacks, the toilet, and a much needed journey to the Poké Centre. Hadyn did not accompany any of them, holding a steadfast vigil outside Morty's door. She was never left alone of course, Falkner and Steven swapped guardian duties three times during the two hours.

Once Morty's arm was stitched and bandaged up he exited, pale but with a smile on his face. "Well I've definitely had enough of hospitals," he remarked brightly.

"Haven't we all," Steven answered him wearily.

"So what's the plan now?" Morty queried as he looked at Hadyn and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I think we could all do with a rest," Steven answered, "and after that we should go the Gym and find out what happened to Erika."

"And then we can visit my friend Eusine if he's about, he lives here but he is usually travelling after Legendary Pokémon," Morty commented happily.

"Rest first," Steven said firmly, he could see how exhausted Morty was; his face showed a tight strain despite his smile and his eyes had heavy bags under them. Falkner and Hadyn were in a similar state and even the cocky Volkner looked a little tired.

They headed out of the hospital and to a small hotel after learning that the main one did not allow Pokémon, after booking their rooms they all bid their temporary farewells and headed to bed. Hadyn followed after her brother before Falkner could even open the door to the room they had been given, hurrying in after Steven silently leaving her boyfriend standing miffed in the corridor.

Steven turned to face his sister with an expression of surprise. "Hadyn?" He let her name be the question, unsure of what to ask. 'Is something wrong' seemed too open and cliché, 'is it Falkner' seemed accusatory and 'are you not tired' was too leading and might let her think that he was not when truthfully he was exhausted.

Hadyn looked down and fiddled with the Great Ball Fido was in, Steven had returned it to her when they had arrived in Celadon but she was yet to open it and unite herself with her beloved Pokémon. For one the hospital and then the busy streets had not been the right place and for another she was scared, worried that her Arcanine would be angry at her abandonment again.

"Fido doesn't blame you," Steven said softly, as he guessed at her thoughts, "he has been just as worried about you as the rest of us, more even, and very eager to see you. He loves you Hadyn, don't doubt that."

Hadyn looked back up at her brother sorrowfully, she was relieved at his words but it was not enough. Not enough to erase what she had been through, to make her forget Butch's torture and then Sabrina's, not enough to erase the guilt she felt over what had happened to her Cubone as punishment to her, and certainly not enough to banish the images of Sabrina's Alakazam dying or the memories of what it had felt like to kill it. Hadyn put the Great Ball back against her grey trousers. She was still in a Team Rocket uniform, though many of the Celadon City residents had given her a dirty look most had considered it an ill-taste joke rather than thought her a genuine member.

"Can I stay with you for a bit?" she asked quietly.

Steven's milky grey eyes lost their surprise, filling with sympathy and love instead. He nodded immediately. "Of course." He raised his right hand to stifle a yawn. "I am tired though, so I'm going to lie down if that's okay."

Hadyn nodded and her violet eyes flickered over to the double bed with a hint of longing. It had been days since she had known a proper bed and days since she had known sleep thanks to Sabrina who had taken a great deal of pleasure in constantly waking her up, forbidding her to sleep for more than five minutes solid.

Steven saw her gaze and followed it to the bed. "There's room for both of us," he said calmly as he kneeled down to untie his shoes. Once he had kicked them off he fell down on top of the bed and sighed in relief as he snuggled down into the sheets and placed his head down on the soft, feather filled pillow.

Hadyn followed him to the bed, lying down on the other side in a rigid manner that showed she was still plagued by all that had happened and not ready to let go. For a moment all she wanted was to be with her brother, to go back to the way it had been with just the two of them, him the big, protective older brother who she could always look up to and depend on. She knew she could still look up to him and depend on him but she also knew it was time to grow up and start defending herself instead of burdening Steven with everything. Things had become even more complicated than childhood but that was tough, she would have to embrace it and deal with instead of whining in her head for the simpler times. The simpler times did not have Morty or Falkner and she could never have not known them.

'I need to accept what's happened,' she told herself, 'and move on with it. Team Rocket can't win, I can't let what happened ruin everything. I have to be strong now; I have to move on and prepare to fight them, until the end this time. I can't be their prisoner again; I couldn't deal with it again.'

A snore told her that Steven was fast asleep and she knew it was probably the first time he had properly slept as well. She sat up, gave him a fond look and then stood up to go to the door.

"Where are you going?" Steven was quick to snap out of what seemed to be a deep slumber to look at Hadyn with weary grey eyes.

Hadyn looked back at him, guilty that she had awoken him from a much deserved rest. "To Falkner," she confessed.

Steven sat up and stretched. "I'll walk you there," he said.

Hadyn made to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Hadyn I just got you back, maybe it's paranoid, but let me assure myself that you're definitely safe. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you are in his." He stood up and walked up to her, pulling her into a hug when he saw her eyes begin to water. "You are safe I'm sure," he murmured to her, "but I'm your brother, I need to be particular about these things, for now anyway." He broke from the hug, opened the door and peered into the corridor, it was empty.

Steven approached Falkner's bedroom door first and rapped on it loudly. "It's Steven and Hadyn," he called out.

Falkner opened the door after a few seconds with mussed blue hair and a bloodshot stare; it was obvious he had not yet gone to sleep though he had stripped to only a cream shirt. Steven gave him a calm look that held just a hint of warning in it. "Hadyn's ready for bed," he murmured as he stepped away. He gave Hadyn a parting smile and waited for her to walk into the room. Once Hadyn was safely in, Falkner close the door and Steven returned to his own bed.

Falkner and Hadyn exchanged an awkward look, Falkner taking in her dishevelled shape, Rocket uniform, bruised face, swollen lip and reddened eyes with a revulsion that Hadyn easily picked up on. She was exhausted, her head was pounding, her body ached all over and her stomach churned, as what had proved to be an emotional few days overcame her and beat her down. Sabrina's mental torture was still all too recent and flecks of blood still marked the bottom of her nostrils, the bleeding had only completely stopped a few minutes ago and though her thoughts were finally her own her brain still felt a little like scrambled eggs.

Hadyn broke the uncomfortable stare and hurried to the bathroom. Falkner watched her go in surprise, his blue eyes widening in alarm when he heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting as Hadyn's body tried to thrust out some of her stress and pain. He followed after her slowly, unsure whether she would want company or not. He did not know what she had been through, he could only guess. What he had been through was enough, it had been torture, every day and night spent worrying and wondering where she was and what she was going through. He had not once slept, running his body and mind down to a point where he had been half-delirious, wandering as a rage fuelled zombie until he had finally seen her again. He too had pain and stress to let go off, it had been tough on all of them.

Hadyn tensed up when she felt Falkner's hands pulling back her tangled dark hair. She relaxed when she reminded herself that it could only be him and not a potential attacker. Falkner stiffened when he felt her tense up but when she relaxed again he relaxed too and began to rub her back sympathetically with one hand whilst holding back her hair with his other hand.

Hadyn threw up a trickly mess of yellow, acidic, chunky vomit for a brief couple of minutes; despite how painful it was to do she was relieved as it escaped her. After she threw out some of the poison she could begin the healing process. Her body immediately burned up with the effort and she was soaked in sweat within seconds but once it was done she felt better.

The twenty-year-old sat up, rubbed her mouth clean with a grey sleeve and then shakily tried to stand. Falkner helped her up wordlessly, flushed the toilet and then helped her back to the bedroom and into the double bed quietly. He flicked on a lamp, went to the main light and turned it off, and then climbed into bed beside her. Hadyn was warmed by the knowledge that he had turned the lamp on just for her, knowing that he preferred to sleep in complete darkness.

It was just after one in the afternoon when Hadyn finally awoke. She stirred slowly, struggling to figure out why things seemed different. She remembered at last that she was in a hotel room, free from Team Rocket and back with her friends. She sat upright and pushed back some of her tangled hair.

Falkner, who was sitting near the window with his Taillow in his lap, looked up at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Better," she admitted as she looked back at him. She was embarrassed to be in such an unkempt state before him, her hair a bushy mess, her skin damp with sweat, her breath with a vomit odour and worst of all, clothed in a Rocket uniform. "I think I'll get a shower," she murmured as she pushed the blanket off herself.

Falkner gave a brief nod. He wanted to rush over to her and hug her close but he was afraid she would reject him; she was clearly on edge still and feeling awkward. He considered that she might not be ready for close contact just yet.

Hadyn wanted to say something else but words failed her, instead she hurried to the bathroom wordlessly. She took time enjoying her shower, it felt like it had been years since she had been properly clean and the hot water was heavenly despite drawing some pain from her cuts and bruises. It took five minutes for her to properly detangle her hair but it was worth the effort. Once she was done she dried off quickly and wrapped a towel around her. She looked at the bundled up Rocket uniform on the damp white tiles with distaste and knew that she could not face putting it on just yet.

Falkner had not moved during the time it took Hadyn to shower and he still had his Taillow in his lap when she emerged from the shower. He looked up at her again with mild lust and half-concealed concern. Though he felt a great deal of affection it was lost in his moody blue gaze as usual, Falkner had yet to learn how to express his warmer emotions. "Did that help?" he queried curiously.

Hadyn nodded as she looked back at him with a mixture of fondness and apprehension. She was aware how she looked with her soaking hair tumbled about her shoulders, her face reddened from the heat of the water and her body shielded only by a loose, formless, white, fuzzy towel. "I didn't want to put the uniform back on," she explained quietly.

Falkner gave his Taillow a gentle pat before putting it back into its Poké Ball. He stood up and approached her slowly, halting to leave a comfortable space between him. "That's understandable," he said at last, "they put you through a lot I'm sure." He swallowed hard, the tension was annoying him, she was his girlfriend, why couldn't he just hug her? 'Because she's been hurt, mentally and physically,' he told himself coldly, 'and she might not want contact after that, she might just want space. And you failed her; you let her go again when you swore you wouldn't...'

Hadyn winced when she felt a faint wave of his anger though he was trying hard to keep it back. "Falkner..." She looked at him with violet eyes that were full of emotion. "I missed you," she confessed, "and I was afraid I might not see you again. I couldn't even think about you though," tears filled her eyes at that admittance, "not because I didn't want to," she said quickly, "but because she wouldn't let me. She was always in my head, always pressing down on my mind and controlling me. I hated it, every second of it!"

Falkner stepped up to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, halting her upset babbling. "I missed you as well," he assured her, "and I was just as scared about not seeing you again, we all were. We tried so hard to find you but it seemed so hopeless, there were no clues until that ninja guy showed up." He drew back slightly so he could look at her face to face. "I was so relieved to see you again, more than you will know, I really like you Hadyn and I'm so sorry I let you go."

Hadyn gave him a gentle smile that was marred slightly by the tears trickling down her cheeks. "It's not your fault," she told him sincerely. "There were too many of them, no one could have beaten them. I'm the one who's sorry, sorry that everyone keeps getting put through all this."

Falkner frowned. "If it's not my fault it's not yours either, alright?" He gave her a gentle but firm shake with both hands. "Right?"

"Right," Hadyn replied quietly though she only sounded half-convinced.

Falkner hugged again but harder and tighter this time. He considered saying more but he felt that the gesture was enough, besides she could feel his emotions of affection and relief this time as he allowed her to. He pulled back again and their eyes met, unable to resist her any longer, Falkner leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Hadyn sighed with fondness as she was reminded of how Falkner's lips felt and tasted, sweet, tender and yet strong, almost forceful in a way. She kissed him back with equal passion, just as eager to rekindle the romance that Team Rocket had torn her from. She reached up to him with both hands, burying one in his soft, blue hair and wrapping the other around his neck. He still wanted to be with her despite everything that happened, and it filled her heart with a joy she almost forgotten existed.

Falkner reached up with both hands, weaving them through her damp hair, not bothered that it was wet and cold to the touch. He had missed being able to touch her and sneak kisses with her when they thought Steven wasn't looking. He had only just gotten to develop his relationship with her when she had been kidnapped by Team Rocket and naturally he had been afraid that they would never get to continue it.

The Bird master was glad to have his fears put to rest and was keen to begin fulfilling some of the lust that had gone unsatisfied for days. He had always thought about her since she had been taken, almost to the point of madness, he had imagined how he would stroke her hair and caress her skin when they would be united but the reality just could not compare to his hopeful dreams.

Hadyn had not been able to dream about him or think about him and to be able to do it now was like doing it for the first time all over again. Falkner consumed her mind as she continued to kiss him, moving her hands up and down, through his hair, round his neck and over his shoulders, unable to keep them still as excitement flooded through her. She had missed this terribly to the point of her wanting to go crazy and drown him in a flurry of mad kisses. She struggled for restraint though, determined to enjoy each second of their privacy.

Hadyn did not even notice when her towel slipped away and took her modesty with it. She was lost in an explosion of emotion and energy, her own lust doubled by the feeling of Falkner's as he projected his eager thoughts onto her. Falkner noticed naturally and one of his blue eyes opened, daring to sneak a look at his suddenly exposed girlfriend.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Falkner broke from the kiss and immediately snarled, "shit!"

"I know you guys are awake," Morty called out cheerfully, "you're projecting a lot Hadyn, tone it down please!"

"Tone what down?" Volkner's sullen voice queried nosily. "What are you talking about? What the Hell is she doing?"

Hadyn's skin turned beetroot and she immediately bent down to clumsily grasp for her towel and wrap herself back up into it. Falkner frowned, angry to have their moment disturbed just when it had been getting ardent. "What do you want?" he demanded as he glowered at the door.

"Steven went over to the Gym, he called to say Erika's alright and he says we just head over there. It's time to check out anyway, we only paid for the night," he reminded Falkner. Falkner scowled harder; somehow he knew Morty was smirking tauntingly at the door.

Hadyn hurried back into the bathroom and reluctantly changed back into the Team Rocket uniform, she returned to the main room slowly, loathing the fact that Falkner and the others had to see her dressed like one of them. Falkner saw the self-disgust on her face and immediately gave her another hug and a quick kiss on the brow.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come on guys, enough already!" Morty called.

Hadyn's cheeks almost went purple and Falkner grinned as he realised that Hadyn's mind was still very much on their interactions. Hadyn hurriedly turned from Falkner, headed to the beside, picked up the two balls containing Fido and Cubone and attached them to her belt. Falkner attached his own Poké Balls and then went to the door, opening it to reveal a grinning Morty and an impatient Volkner who eyed Falkner's Ultra Ball pointedly.

"You're an ass," Falkner told Morty flatly with a stony stare.

Morty's grin widened even further. "And you're a dirty pervert, what would Steven say if he knew?" the psychic queried mockingly.

Volkner rolled his eyes in a bored manner before settling his gaze on Hadyn when she appeared half-behind Falkner wearing a Team Rocket uniform. "Nice clothes," he commented dryly.

Hadyn did not flinch at his words and instead meant his judgemental gaze calmly. "They're all I have," she told him coolly. She did not understand why Volkner had risked injury, even death to himself and his Pokémon all for the sake of Zapdos. Was the Legendary Pokémon really worth all this hassle to him? Though tired still, she opened up to him to see his emotions could give her any indication to his motive. All she caught was a heavy sense of boredom with an impatience lingering through it. 'Boredom?' she thought in disgust. 'He went through all this out of boredom?'

"Well we could all do with a change of clothes," Morty murmured, "we'll sort that out after we see Steven and Erika."

Hadyn's expression brightened up this, it would be good to see that Erika was okay; in fact it would be good just to see her again. The Gym Leader was after all one of the few females Hadyn had spent any time with recently. "Let's go then," she said as she looked up at Morty.

Morty immediately pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you're okay," he said sincerely, "and to feel it."

Hadyn hugged him back. "It's good to see you're okay too," she answered. They broke from each other and Hadyn gave a small smile before Morty turned and led the way out of the hotel.

They walked to the Gym though it was a long journey, the city was huge, virtually a metropolis and filled with people. Hadyn marvelled up at the six storey Department Store and the Condominiums. The city was beautiful, kept busy with a popular hotel, restaurant and Game Corner that could rival Goldenrod's. There were trees and potted plants everywhere with beautiful, sweet scented flowers that reminded them all of Erika and made them wonder if she had had a hand in having these placed everywhere. Most of the shops always had hanging baskets filled with a collection of colourful plants.

The Gym sat beside a flower and natural herb shop, which was closed at the moment as it was also run by Erika. Morty led the way into the Gym, which had a roof that had been converted into looking like the top of a Vileplume. With the same white spotted, dark red petal flower top and four thin, orange leaves. Inside they were immediately attacked by several powerful odours that came from a variety of plants. The Gym was basically a greenhouse with grass and soil instead of floor, ivy covered fences on the walls, white wooden planters and hedges dividing up the long room and flower boxes blocking certain paths.

Volkner's nose wrinkled in irritation and he recoiled slightly, loathing the sweet scents that attacked him. There were several trainers practising, some of them picnickers, others beauties, lasses and cooltrainers, and all of them girls. Hadyn felt a little intimidated when she eyed up some of the tall, long legged blondes and feisty brunettes, all of them wore stylish clothes, had perfectly groomed hair and smelt of lavender, roses and honey. They looked as beautiful and delicate as the flowers around them though judging by their battling skins they too had thorns hidden beneath their beauty.

Falkner and Morty could not resist looking at these women too, Morty a little more openly as Falkner did not dare. Volkner was the only one who seemed only vaguely interested; he still seemed bored though even he could not ignore the beautiful women battling around them. The women for their part, were mostly caught up in battling but more than one sneaked a glance at Falkner, Morty and Volkner and a glower at the woman wearing the Team Rocket outfit. Naturally Falkner got the most stares and he returned a few of them until Hadyn gave him a sly nip, then he scowled and reluctantly bowed his head.

They weaved through the Gym until they reached the back wall, where Erika normally awaited as Gym Leader. Only two trainers greeted them, a young lass with a flirtatious smile and a green clad picnicker with an auburn ponytail and fierce green eyes.

"We're looking for Erika," Morty explained, "she's with our friend here somewhere."

The picnicker eyed him up mistrustfully whilst the lass batted eyes at Falkner. Hadyn wanted to wrap an arm tightly around Falkner but she refused to show such insecurity and instead studied the red flowers on the back wall in great detail.

"They're upstairs," the picnicker said at last, gesturing to the door in the right corner with one thumb. She looked at Hadyn coldly. "That a pretty tasteless joke, do you know how much trouble we've had with Team Rocket? They used to have a secret base here."

"Do you know how much trouble we've had?" Volkner queried dryly before anyone else could give a heated retort. He looked down at the picnicker with a bland expression. "It was exciting for a while," he mused, "but we're done with them now and life's dull all over again."

"Exciting?" Falkner fumed at him with a shocked expression. "You think it was exciting?"

Volkner gave a small smirk. "You're right, maybe exciting too much praise; they weren't that great except the psychic."

"She fairly kicked your ass," Morty reminded him, his expression had darkened at the mention of Sabrina. He wondered if she had recovered and if she was still with Team Rocket. Would they punish her for their loss? Could they punish her, even without her Alakazam she was a very powerful psychic? 'I'd like to see her again,' he admitted to himself, 'and help her if I could.'

"She only defeated my Jolteon," Volkner reminded him hotly, "with an Alakazam that's dead now; I doubt she could beat now. No one can beat me, it's disheartening and why I give my Gym badge away."

"Give it away?" Falkner exclaimed in disbelief. "You really are some piece of work, how are you still allowed to be a Gym Leader? You don't deserve the title!"

"Really?" Volkner sneered as he turned on the shorter man. "And why's that? I'm unbeatable, if anything I deserve to be Elite, which will be the next thing I do once I get my Zapdos back."

"Gym Leaders aren't meant to just give their badges away!" Falkner snapped angrily.

Hadyn touched the brow of her head wearily and shook her head. "Guys please drop it," she pleaded as their angry emotions almost overwhelmed him, Falkner's touched with hate and Volkner's with a thick smugness.

Morty nodded. "Please do; let's just go see Steven and Erika."

Volkner shoved his hands into his pockets with a look of arrogance of his face whilst Falkner scowled hotly, just managing to hold back some fresh insults. They followed Hadyn and Morty through the door and up a set of simple, green carpeted stairs.

They reached a room upstairs that had a floor, a wooden one, but still managed to stink of flowers and perfumes. It was littered with shelves of perfume bottles, wooden boxes labelled with different herbs that sat mainly on a white counter, a small, empty, black pot, and the expected potted plants and boxed flowers.

In the centre of the room the beautiful Erika was knelt of a plush, blue cushion wearing a yellow kimono with orange autumn leaves and tan swirls patterning the bottom of it and the bottom of its long sleeves, complete with a carmine-orange obi with a gold disk in the centre and a thin brown ribbon wrapping around it, brown tatami sandals and a red headband. She had her usual drowsy expression on though it turned into a bright smile when she saw Morty and the others enter.

Steven was seated on the left, sitting cross-legged on some cushions with none of Erika's grace. He had one of his serious expressions on though this melted away with the others arrival.

Hadyn hurried over to them. "Erika, I'm glad you're alright!"

Erika smiled up at the younger woman and nodded. "Me too, Sabrina caught on to my motives pretty quickly though I managed to stall her for a few minutes. She was angry but she couldn't attack me thanks to the Gym rules," Erika explained. "Since I couldn't delay her for too long I had my Pokémon put some Rockets to sleep or stun them, we took out as many Grunts as we could but then my Vileplume and Victreebel got knocked out so we had to leave."

"You did great," Morty praised, impressed by how she had taken on Grunts by herself.

"Thanks," Hadyn said sincerely, "I appreciate the help."

"Anything to dent Team Rocket," Erika chirped brightly, "and to help a friend." She smiled at Hadyn again. "We had a lot of trouble with Team Rocket here once."

"So we heard," Volkner interrupted rudely, "something to do with a Game Corner, one of your trainers felt the need to inform us."

Erika gave him a small frown before nodding. "They used the Game Corner as a way to make money, they ran all the game corners you know, and they had a secret base under ours. It took a while for us to fight them, it was hard but we eventually defeated them with help."

The others nodded in solemn understanding.

"So where's your other friend?" Erika queried as she looked at the group. "The ninja?"

"Koga," Steven offered up his name, "he's somewhere, he chose to come here by himself."

"Koga?" Erika's brown eyes looked surprised. "I thought he looked familiar! Could it really be the same one though?"

"The same what?" Falkner demanded. He was now thoroughly fed up thanks to Volkner and had no wish to linger in a Gym that stank of pretty things. He stood with his arms folded and the expected scowl on his face and even a pleading look from Hadyn could not make him relax.

"The same Koga who was once Gym Leader in Kanto," Erika admitted quietly, "in Fuchsia City."

The others looked intrigued at this. "Why did he quit?" Hadyn wondered aloud, though she had her suspicions thanks to all that had gone on recently.

"Team Rocket enlisted his services, him, Sabrina and Lt. Surge of Vermilion City," Erika explained, "and for one reason or another the three turned to Team Rocket, taking their cities and their innocent dwellers with them. Koga abandoned his city quickly though, freeing them from Team Rocket but he remained with Team Rocket for a long. Rumours said that he had left them or been killed, some said he had gone to a different country but no one really knows." She looked at the others. "Until now I suppose."

"That's obviously how he was able to blend in with Team Rocket so well," Steven acknowledged, "apparently they didn't know either whether he was one of them or not."

"He's not," Hadyn said quickly, determined to defend her several times rescuer. "He's a good man, I can feel it and he's helped me more than once."

"On Lance's orders."

All of them jumped at these words and turned in surprise to face the ninja standing against a wall calmly as if he had been there the whole time.

"How do you do that?" Morty demanded, unruffled that a ninja could trump his psychic powers.

Koga grinned at him coolly. "Ninja secret," he answered calmly.

Erika stood up and gave him a polite nod. "Welcome Poisonous Ninja Master," she greeted humbly.

Koga's black eyes flickered to Erika with a look of interest. "Thank-you Nature Loving Princess," he said with a degree of taunt in his voice, amused at Erika's Gym Leader title.

"So, what exactly are you these days?" Volkner bluntly asked what everyone wanted to know.

Koga regarded him with amusement too, Volkner was brash but he was talented, an excellent Pokémon master, Koga considered he might be worth Elite. "A member of the Johto Elite Four, also the replacement Elite Four for Kanto, though I prefer to dwell in Johto thanks to my now obvious history," Koga explained. "I replaced Agatha, she decided she was too old for the Elite business and Lance offered me the position and a chance to redeem myself."

"Lance? So you're the one he sent to help us then," Steven realised as he stood up as well.

Koga nodded. "I'm been with you since Goldenrod," he confessed, "it seemed best to watch from the shadows, that way any threat to you wouldn't know I was there, so it would be easier to defend Hadyn. Lance ordered me to protect her, he said it was a favour to you," he looked at Steven pointedly, "he said to stay with you so long as there was a threat."

'So all this because Lance said so,' Hadyn thought to herself, not sure what she should feel about that. She knew Koga was not doing it for his own pleasure, that had been obvious but to stay with her for this long just become someone had said so, to risk being killed by Team Rocket himself for being a traitor, it seemed a lot to do out of loyalty.

"I owe Lance," Koga confessed gruffly, "he gave me a chance even though I was a member of Team Rocket, not many people would have done that."

"And now what?" Falkner queried. "Are you staying with us or is your protection done now that we've got Hadyn back?"

Koga looked at him and shrugged. He knew the black hate Falkner met, he had heard the stories of the young Gym Leader and he had met his father more than once. 'That man was a horrible man,' the ninja thought to himself, 'he doesn't deserve a son like Falkner.' "I imagine so long as Team Rocket are hunting Hadyn she's in danger and I'm protector but as it is, they will want me more, I betrayed them, twice now, so it's probably not wise for us to be in company. That is your call. Truthfully only some of them want her, so if you keep a low profile the hunt will end eventually."

Hadyn dared to look hopeful at this.

"And which ones do want her?" Steven demanded.

"A man called Troy, that's what Proton said," Koga admitted coldly. "Proton only had her because he wanted her to replace Sabrina but after all that happened he probably won't want any psychics now." He grinned darkly.

"Troy," Hadyn whispered as she remembered her very first captor, the man she had burned to escape. She shuddered. He had many her life a misery for over ten years now, was revenge really worth ten years of pursuit?

"And it's only Troy who's put us through all this?" Steven queried doubtfully.

"Well Troy and his followers, he's an Executive so he commands a number of Grunts," Koga informed them. "Though he's not as high as Proton, he is high enough. If Giovanni learns about Hadyn and grows an interest then you're in trouble but if it's just Troy, maybe it can be nipped in the bud, maybe."

"What else do Team Rocket want?" Falkner demanded. "All these experiments and thefts and murders, and for what?"

"Do you think I know?" Koga asked mockingly. "They hardly tell me these days. When I was member it was power they wanted, plain and simple, to rule the world with Pokémon. To achieve that you need strong Pokémon, the best Pokémon, Pokémon who can beat the Elite."

"That Pokémon near Lavender Town," Hadyn remarked in horror, "the mutant, that's what the experiments are about. They want to create a powerful Pokémon."

Koga nodded. "Amongst other things that is a goal," he admitted. "Things change though, they've got rivals cropping up over the world, we've heard tales about Team Magma and Aqua amongst others."

Steven bristled at those names. "Those are Hoenn's new problem," he commented moodily.

"And Team Rocket's," Koga stated, "they can't rule the world with those guys in the way. Anyway, why are you asking all this? Planning to challenge Team Rocket now? Think you should start some righteous cause against them because of all they have put you through? Well forget it, you won't win."

"How defeatist," Volkner sneered.

Koga glowered at him. "Just realistic, Troy and his minions have proved enough for you to deal with, don't bring more problems down on yourself and don't let the other Rockets become interested in you."

"So what is our plan then?" Morty queried.

"I insist you stay here and recover for a few days," Erika piped up, "all of you," she looked over at Koga. "I will make sure you receive the best hospitality Celadon City can offer."

"And after that?" Morty prompted, looking at Steven for guidance.

"After that, who knows?" Steven shrugged. "You guys want Legendary Pokémon, maybe we could look for them. And then return to Hoenn at some point." 'Where Hadyn is safer,' he added to himself, 'especially if Team Aqua and Magma will keep Team Rocket away.'

"Maybe I'll catch the next one," Morty commented with a gleeful spark in his brown-violet eyes, "I'll have to visit my friend Eusine and see what he thinks, maybe we could after Articuno or Moltres."

"Maybe," Steven allowed. Truthfully he wanted out of Kanto lest this Proton decide he did want a psychic after all or wanted to join Troy on the revenge crusade. He couldn't deprive Falkner and Morty of their desire for Legendary Pokémon though and he could not deprive Hadyn of them.

* * *

_Koga revealed! Though his dual nature was obvious I'm sure. I quite enjoy writing his character, him and Volkner, the moody git lol. I'm trying to be faithful to the game and the Pokemon Adventures manga with regards to the characters and the scenery. I guessed we've reached some sort of midway point here. Hadyn has been rescued at last and I don't intend for this to be a back and forth with the damsel sort of fanfic. So really we'll see how they end up interacting with Team Rocket soon enough, the good guys just can't ignore bad deeds can they?_

_They will eventually get to Hoenn, I've almost completed Pokemon Emerald and I quite like Hoenn, there was a good plot to it and a lot of fun playing it. Kanto will be wrapped up soon enough. I hope everyone is still enjoying this fanfic, please read and review!  
_


	21. Chapter 20 Rock Hunting

After resting up for a few days, the group had decided to go cave exploring at Steven's behest. He had discovered, from maps and Erika that there were several caves on the region that had gone unexplored and unnamed. Excited, Steven had decided to be the one to explore them. Though he had told Morty and Falkner to go on and continue with their hunt for Legendary Pokémon, they had naturally declined and agreed to accompany him. It was only fair for the Champion to finally do something that he was passionate about.

So it was at the crack of dawn that Steven began to awaken everybody to head off on an exploration. He awoke his unfortunate roommate Morty first with loud clapping in his ears, prodding and eventually nipping. Morty gave a loud yelp and sat upwards with a glower. "What the Hell? What's going on? Is it Team Rocket?" he queried in alarm.

"No," Steven assured with an eager smile, "it's time to go stone hunting!" He was already prepared, wearing a pale tan shirt, a thick, brown body vest, baggy, grey-brown trousers and tough, black, leather boots. Over his back was a grey rucksack he had bought yesterday from the Department Store, after buying his clothes.

Morty looked at him in shock and then glanced at the clock, his violet-brown eyes widened even further. "ARE YOU MAD?" he exclaimed. His rage and horror were so strong that items in the room began to vibrate around them.

Steven continued to smile even as the furniture trembled. "Come on Morty there are unexplored caves out there just waiting to show us there secrets! Just think, we could find a new type of Evolutionary Stone," his eyes began to gleam manically at the thought, "maybe we'll create new Pokémon with them!"

Morty ceased with his rage, opting for fear instead. "Steven, you're kind of scaring me here."

Steven frowned at him. "Show some enthusiasm! Now get up already, I'm going to go wake Hadyn and bird boy." He turned from Morty and hurried out of the room eagerly.

Morty sighed, partly in relief and reluctantly pushed the duvet cover off. He glanced around the room and was relieved to see everything more or less still in its original place; it had been a long time since he had done anything like that with his powers. He stood up and headed to the bathroom, fearing that it would not be long before Steven returned to harass him.

Falkner and Hadyn both awoke with simultaneous groans when they heard a loud thumping on the door. At first Hadyn felt a pang of alarm as she pushed herself upright and swept some of her messy hair back but then a cheerful yell told her it was not an emergency. "Wake up!" Steven called. "It's time to go exploring!"

"Is he serious?" Falkner moaned wearily as he slowly lifted his head.

"Come on, no time wasting!" Steven snapped.

"He's serious," Hadyn answered as she got up and went to the door. She opened the door and gave her brother a tired but pleasant smile. "We're up," she assured him.

"Really?" Steven queried sardonically as he glanced past her distastefully to Falkner who still lay in bed.

Hadyn followed his gaze and then looked back at him with a wider smile. "We'll be ready soon, I promise."

Steven frowned. "Alright but hurry up."

"In case we miss sunrise?" Falkner grumbled. He kept his voice quiet, still wary of Steven and unwilling to annoy him, especially not over something the Champion was clearly passionate about.

Steven headed back to his room moodily. Ten minutes later and the three were ready and in the hall with Steven who was verging on hyperness. "Wait, what about Volkner?" Hadyn queried as she realised the electric trainer was not amongst them.

"Who cares about him?" Falkner grumbled as he smoothed down some of his sapphire hair.

Morty looked at the Violet City Gym Leader moodily wondering how he could look so stylish and together despite being sleep deprived and forced to get ready in a rush. He had bound his blonde spikes in a purple headband that matched his scarf, which was around his neck as always. Complying with the mountain theme, he had shrugged on a black jacket over a black shirt along with a pair of pale grey, baggy trousers and heavy black boots that were similar to Steven's. Strictly speaking as a man who was mostly Goth in appearance he did not do outdoor wear but of course Steven had warned them for what had seemed like hours about the dangers of sharp rocks, falling stalagmites, rough rivers and more until they had all given in and gotten something at least partially appropriate.

"Hey if I have to go with a broken arm he's coming too," Morty protested as he gestured to his injured arm with one hand. He was meant to be wearing a sling too but had forgone it because it made getting dressed too awkward. "No excuses."

"He's only with us because of Zapdos," Falkner muttered, "why do we have to pander to him?"

"Because he is with us," Steven said with a cool glance at the younger man. He headed to Volkner's room and immediately began beating on the door. "Wake up! It's time to go cave hunting!"

"When are you going to start using Zapdos?" Morty queried Falkner dryly.

Falkner kept his expression calm though he felt an unease that Hadyn quickly detected. "Soon, when there is space to do it."

"Nothing more spacious than the outdoors birdbrain," Morty chided dryly.

Falkner scowled. "Maybe I'd rather it do it without that cocky Sinnoh asshole in my face," he grumbled.

"Excuses, excuses," Morty teased, "why don't you admit you're afraid it won't obey you? Zapdos is a very powerful Pokémon that people don't know much about, truthfully you have no idea how it will react to you."

"Volkner get up already!" Steven yelled. "Everyone is going!"

Volkner yanked open his door at last and gave Steven a thundery look. "What?" he queried with a scowl and narrowed blue eyes.

Steven grinned up at him. "We're going cave exploring, remember?"

"Oh...that," Volkner spat out moodily. Like everyone else he had suffered Steven going on and on about it repeatedly till the point of wanting to strangle Erika for ever telling the Hoenn Champion about the caves.

"If you don't come Falkner might just fly off with Zapdos!" Morty called over to him. "He's been talking about taking an overdue trip home!"

"What?" Falkner snarled as he glowered up at the Ecruteak City Gym Leader. "No I haven't!"

"Don't lie," Morty retorted with a wicked smirk on his face, "you were just saying a few minutes ago about how you missed your fan base in Violet City."

Volkner stuck his head out the doorway and turned to glower over at Falkner. "Don't even try it," he snarled. He turned his attention back to Steven. "Fine, I'm coming." He slammed the door hard in the silver haired man's face.

"You asshole!" Falkner snarled at Morty. "Why do you want him to come?"

Morty shrugged. "You two always seem so happy together, I wouldn't want you missing out a day of cave exploring with him," he teased.

Hadyn just managed to hide a laugh behind her hand, amused by Morty's teasing despite how furious it was making Falkner. "It would be good to get to know him better if he's insisting on travelling with us," she mused quietly.

"Do you think he'll come all the way to Hoenn just to chase after Falkner?" Morty pondered aloud. "Hmm maybe it's more than Zapdos he wants."

Hadyn looked up at the tall blonde in surprise. "Will you come all the way to Hoenn?" she questioned even as Falkner glowered up at him and grumbled swears.

Morty flashed her a bright smile. "You and I aren't done training yet, we haven't dealt with your levitation business and we still need to improve on your psychic wall against Pokémon's thoughts and dear knows what other powers you might develop. Besides, I'm intrigued about Hoenn I've never been before."

"It's a wonderful country," Hadyn murmured as she thought back to a childhood spent between Rustboro City and Mossdeep City. "And there are legends of Legendary Pokemon there too. I remember when I was young Steven used to tell me about the legendary golems- Regirock, Regice and Registeel, he was always fascinated by them because they're made from rocks and he wondered if they might be connected to Evolutionary Stones. Then Mrs. Stone..." Hadyn sucked in a breath as she thought about the late Mrs. Stone, a woman who had never been a mother to her but at least been a friendly guardian. "She would tell me about Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza when I couldn't sleep, the master of land, the master of the seas and the master of the air who keeps Groudon and Rayquaza apart preventing certain doom."

"Hmm they sound powerful," Morty murmured.

Hadyn nodded. "Mrs. Stone said they could control the weather and that Groudon could expand the land and Kyogre the seas, if they are allowed to fight they could destroy the world."

"Are they real?" Falkner wondered doubtingly.

"Most likely," Steven said enthusiastically as he rejoined them, "I mean if Zapdos is, why shouldn't they be? They say Groudon rests somewhere deep within Mt. Chimney, Kyogre is deep within the sea in a cavern and Rayquaza is on the top of the Sky Pillar."

Hadyn nodded as she remembered Mrs. Stone saying as much. A pang went through thinking of the woman who been so brutally murdered by Cassidy and she looked up at Steven with sorrow. 'She was his mother,' she reminded herself, 'and she probably told him the same stories when he was young.'

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out," Morty said enthusiastically, "after we find Moltres and Articuno of course." He looked over at Falkner pointedly. "One of which will be mine."

Falkner shrugged. "The best trainer will get them," he said smugly.

Volkner opened his door at last and joined them in the corridor. He had refused to don any kind of outdoor gear and was pointedly wearing his long, navy jacket with grey cuffs and collar, gold trim down the middle and three gold ovals on either sleeve, baggy, black trousers that looked like they could be torn easily complete with a dangling silver chain going from his left pocket to the back pocket that threatened to snag on something, a black t-shirt and plain, grey sneakers that were just about the only appropriate thing he wore.

"You realise we're wandering through wilderness, crossing rivers and travelling through caves right?" Steven queried as he looked at the man with a nonplussed expression.

Volkner shrugged. "It all sounds pretty dull," he murmured.

"You are always such a downer," Falkner complained, threatening to start the umpteenth fight between them.

"Let's just get going," Steven commented quickly, "we've wasted enough light and Erika's probably waiting for us." He led the way downstairs to where Erika was indeed waiting, fast asleep on a red laise in the lobby with Koga standing, hovering over with a less than amused expression.

Steven frowned again, walked up to Erika, politely coughed with a raised hand and then sucked in a deep breath before unleashing the loudest yell anyone had ever heard from him. "ERIKA! WAKE UP!"

Morty and Hadyn looked surprised by the yell whilst Falkner and Koga winced and Volkner rolled his eyes scornfully. Erika immediately sat upright with wide brown eyes. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked in alarm.

"Good, we're all ready to go," Steven said cheerfully with a grin.

Erika glanced up at him with confusion before standing up and smoothing down her black bob. "Right, cave exploring," she murmured before stifling a yawn.

"Are you ever properly awake?" Falkner asked her dryly as he gave her a sideways glance of scorn.

Erika smiled at him gently. "I can't help it," she told him, "I just get so tired sometimes."

"Are you coming too?" Hadyn asked Koga as she glanced up at his stern face.

Koga linked his hands together, pointing two of fingers upwards together and shook his head. "Heading into some dark hole doesn't really appeal to me," he said coolly.

"Makes two of us," Volkner grumbled.

Steven walked on, deliberately ignoring the comments of the pair. Erika and Morty followed after her whilst Falkner hung back, waiting for Hadyn.

"It could be fun," Hadyn enthused, "there might be some rare Pokémon there."

Koga shrugged. "Not of interest to me I will be nearby however in case of danger."

"Okay, bye then."

Koga nodded. "Goodbye," he said stiffly.

The group found the day sunny, mildly warm and pleasant with only a few white fluffy clouds in the sky. The air was fresh, offering up the scents of numerous trees and flowers, along with some faint distinctive odours of certain Pokémon hiding up the trees and in the long grass. Hadyn looked at the trees wistfully wondering if her next Pokémon might be lying in wait there, perhaps she might even come across a Poochyena today. They were a lot more common in Hoenn but there was always a chance.

Hadyn had called out Fido and Cubone for the trip and both of them were rejoicing at their freedom. This was after Fido had given Hadyn some eager licks and thoughts of devotion. As Steven had assured he had indeed missed her and did not blame her for abandoning him.

They walked for twenty minutes before they finally came across the first cave Erika had spoken about. Steven was quick to pull out a torch from his backpack and hurry forward into the unknown. Erika followed after him with an eager grin, then Morty, Falkner and Hadyn. Volkner moodily brought up the rear. Hadyn realised this and said to Falkner quietly, "I'm going to talk with Volkner, I think someone should."

Falkner frowned at this and let her feel his distaste for her idea. When they arrived in the cave they found three separate tunnels looming up ahead.

"Choices, choices," Morty murmured with a smirk.

"Indeed," Steven murmured, afraid of picking the wrong one and missing out on a treasure trove of stones.

"I think we should split up," Morty suggested, "it could be fun."

"How?" Falkner asked dryly.

Morty turned to him, still smirking. "Because it's the best way to explore the whole cave, we could compete to see who finds the best hoard or Pokémon as it might be."

"That does sound like fun," Erika enthused.

"In that case I'm with you," Morty promptly decided, "better than grumpy here." He forked out a tongue at Falkner.

"Very mature," the blue haired man muttered.

"I'll go with Volkner," Hadyn said, surprising them all.

Morty immediately laughed. "What did you do?" he taunted Falkner.

Hadyn frowned at that. "He didn't do anything Morty, just because we're a couple doesn't mean we are joined at the hip."

"By all means," Volkner spoke up dryly, "go with your boyfriend. I've no interest in this exploration."

"Don't be a spoil sport," Morty snapped at him, "bird boy will go with Steven; they're both crazy at the moment so they will be in good company."

"Hey!" Steven protested. "I'm not crazy, just enthusiastic."

Morty rolled his eyes at him. "The way a maniac is, yes you are certainly that."

Steven frowned at him and switched on his torch. "Whatever, we are wasting time here. If we're diving up fine, everyone make sure to mark their trail so they don't get lost." He tugged at a pouch attached to his trousers and took out a small, distinctive, glowing green stone. "We'll use these," he said to Falkner.

"I never thought of that," Erika mused as she looked at them.

Morty shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll use Haunter." He took out a Great Ball and threw it forward, calling out his grinning purple Ghost Pokémon."

"How are you doing that exactly?" Falkner queried patronisingly. He was standing with his arms folded, looking even more annoyed than Volkner.

"Haunter can go through walls, so if we get lost he can figure the way back for us," Morty said confidently.

"Hmm I can see this place ending up with some new fossils," Falkner retorted bitingly.

"Just come on already," Steven urged him as he headed for the middle tunnel.

Falkner gave Hadyn an angry look. "I guess I'll go on then since you don't want me to go with you," he snapped at her.

Hadyn frowned. "Falkner it's not like that," she tried to explain.

Falkner shrugged. "Whatever." He headed after Steven.

"Stubborn," Hadyn grumbled.

"Which way shall we go?" Erika asked Morty as she smiled up at him.

"Eenie meenie miney moe," Morty chanted a familiar rhyme as he moved his finger from left to right with each word, "catch a Growlithe by the toe, if it squeezes let it go, eenie meenie miney moe."

Fido gave a low growl, unimpressed by the idea and grabbing a Growlithe by its toe.

"Left we go," Morty announced. He waved to Volkner and Hadyn. "See you guys later." He headed on with Erika following after him eagerly.

"That leaves the right tunnel for us," Hadyn said as she glanced up at the stone faced Volkner.

Volkner gave her a bored look. "I'm sure all three will prove to be just as dull, at the most we'll find some Geodude, Graveller, maybe a Nosepass or an Anorith if we're lucky and an Onix or a Rhyhorn if we're not."

"Always so enthusiastic aren't you?" Hadyn quipped sardonically before she could help herself. "I just thought it would be good to get to know you since you are tagging along for us." She headed towards the right tunnel.

"Know what?" Volkner demanded coldly. "And how are we making sure we don't get lost?"

"Fido can burn marks on the wall," Hadyn said

"What a waste of fire power," Volkner sneered.

She paused walking to glare back at him. "Do you have a better idea Mr. Great At Everything?"

Volkner grinned at her. "At least you realise what I am. I was thinking we could be more practical and my Jolteon could just mark its scent on the walls and smell our way back."

"Disgusting," Hadyn retorted with a wrinkle of her nose.

"But practical," Volkner told her before calling out his Jolteon. "Jolteon do me a favour, we're going cave exploring for some ridiculous reason and I need you to mark the walls so we can find our way back out. Can you do that?"

The Jolteon gave an eager cry in retort.

"Lovely," Hadyn murmured sardonically as she led the way into the tunnel. 'I'm beginning to regret trying to be his friend,' she thought to herself, 'he's a cocky prick but I suppose Falkner can be like that too.' She sighed. 'I shouldn't let him win.'

"So are you really just with us because of the Zapdos and to kill some boredom?" she questioned as Volkner caught up to her. With his longer legs he could cover a great distance faster.

"That's the just of it," he said as he looked at the rocky walls with distain. "There's no thrill in being a Gym Leader anymore, everyone who challenges me I beat, it gets a little repetitive after a wall. So I thought I would try chasing after a Legendary Pokémon for some fun, which your boyfriend ruined."

"He hardly meant to," Hadyn tried to reason with him, "besides you can't say for sure that he didn't catch Zapdos fair and square."

"Neither can you," Volkner pointed out.

Without warning a Geodude rose up from a cluster of rocks to attack them. "Cubone Bone Rush!" The bone in Cubone's hands began to glow green as it rushed forward to whack the Geodude with it.

The Geodude gave a cry of pain when it was struck hard with the glowing bone. Before it could retaliate, Hadyn gave another order. "Now use Rage!" The Cubone glowed red and from it came several yellow orbs which exploded against the Geodude, sending it into unconsciousness. "Good job!" Hadyn praised.

"Easy more like," Volkner was quick to patronise.

Hadyn shrugged, bent down and patted her Cubone who was wagging its tail eagerly. 'Ignore him,' she told it, 'he's just bitter.' She stood up and continued walking on. "So what exactly will cure you boredom?" she wondered aloud. "A fight with Team Rocket didn't do it, nor didn't get your ass handed to you by Sabrina," she turned round to shoot him a vicious smirk at this. 'You're not the only one who can taunt,' she thought to herself. "What will it take?"

"Sabrina only beat one of my Pokémon," Volkner reminded her coolly, "who's to say who would have won the battle in the end? And I don't really know what will cure my boredom; I guess that's something I'm hoping to find out."

The tunnel grew wider as they walked, several rocks they passed turned out to be disguised Geodude who attacked and were beaten by Cubone, and above them Zubat and Goldbat squeaked warningly. Jolteon lit the way with a Flash move, which caused its whole body to glow like a self-made lantern. The ground began to grow uneven, sloping downwards with several cracks in it that the pair and their Pokémon had to be careful crossing over.

When it became to shake, Hadyn let out a scream as she staggered for balance. "An earthquake!" she exclaimed in alarm.

"Worse," Volkner said as he looked down at the shaking floor, "we're standing on an Onix." He had noticed how the walls and rooftop remained still and guessed that the real ground was actually somewhere below the Onix and remaining quite steady. It certainly explained why the ground had changed.

"Great," Hadyn remarked sarcastically, "what do we do?"

"Keep moving," Volkner suggested, "until we reach the real ground again, quick before it decides to roll over or something." He broke into a run, jumping over the gaps of rock that made up the Onix's spine. Hadyn and the Pokémon followed with just as much speed and even more anxiety.

When the Onix decided to rear up, turning the ground into a bumpy slide they were all immediately sent tumbling downwards with a chorus of yells, curses, screams and cries. They were banged about repeatedly as they fell and forced to shield themselves how they could to lessen the damage.

The descent was quick thankfully and when they landed on a rocky surface they were not badly injured, just mildly cut and bruised. "And you all wondered why I didn't want to come?" Volkner commented cynically as he stood up and dusted himself down. His Jolteon gave a cry of indignation before using Flash again to light up their new location. Its bumpy descent had stopped its spikes from glowing briefly.

Hadyn stood up and lightly fingered a cut on her cheek before making sure her Cubone and Fido were alright. Cubone was fine and Fido was only slightly ruffled, with a few bruises of his own. "At least we're all okay," she murmured as she looked around the cave.

Volkner was studying one of the walls with interest; it looked weak, like its stones might give way with a little prompting. The cave was quite large but apart from the still river in the middle of it and the cave high up that they had been shaken from he could see no other way out.

Hadyn walked up to the river and looked at with interest, marvelling at the perfect reflection of stalagmites and stalactites that it cast back at her. It was so still it was like glass, glistening back a reflection so perfect it looked like it could really be another collection of stalagmites and stalactites. She jerked back sharply when a Slowpoke poked its pink head up, shattering the reflection and sending ripples throughout the river. It gave a puzzled look before going under again.

"Electivire!" Volkner threw a Great Ball forward and out from it came a tall, fuzzy, black and yellow stripped Pokemon with two yellow antennae, two thin, black tails with red, rounded off tips, fierce red eyes marked with a black stripe around each and a black spot in the middle of its forehead. It was a fierce looking thing that towered over Volkner with bulky arms and legs.

"Why did you call that out?" Hadyn asked curiously as she walked over to him.

"To take down this wall," he informed her as he continued to look at the wall.

Hadyn looked at the weak wall, following it up to the roof above, which looked equally unstable from her point of view. "I don't think that's a good idea," she murmured.

"Yes well it's that or swim," Volkner dismissed her scorn. "Electivire use Rock Smash!"

"No!" Hadyn protested.

The Electivire punched out at the rocks rapidly, taking them apart. At first it looked good as they began to see through to the other side but then the rooftop began to tremble and a stalactite fell, smashing to pieces behind them.

Volkner was still not alarmed and urged the Electivire on.

"Volkner stop it before the roof caves in!" Hadyn snapped.

"It'll be fine," Volkner told her, "the roof has plenty of other walls supporting it." His face paled a little when cracks began to spread up the other walls as numerous deadly tendrils. Before he could consider ordering his Pokémon to stop stalactites began to rain down on them.

"Duck!" Hadyn yelled.

Fido, Cubone and Jolteon ran about in a panic trying to avoid the rocky rain from above as chunks of the roof started to come down as the cracks in the walls grew bigger.

Hadyn looked in horror and realised that they were about to be buried beneath rubble. "The river!" she snapped. "It's our only chance!" She called back her Pokémon quickly.

Volkner called back his too and looked to the river dauntingly. "We'll just be crushed in there!" he protested.

"We'll be crushed here if we stay!" Hadyn snapped. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the river.

Volkner gave a cry of pain when a sharp piece of rock cut through his navy sleeve and drew blood. He just about managed to suck in a breath before he was tugged into the icy river. It was dark without Jolteon and impossible to tell up from down. Rocks exploded into the water all around them sending a stream of bubbles upwards as they plummeted down to the depths below.

'HELP!' Hadyn sent out a cry of alarm to any Water Pokémon that might consider her and Volkner in their own panic. 'PLEASE HELP!'

'Hold on. We move quick.' It was a Seaking that answered her pleas and offered her a white tail to hold onto. Hadyn gripped the tail tightly with one hand and Volkner with the other. The Seaking tugged them along through the dark waters, zipping left, right, up and down to avoid the perilous rocks coming from above. Two Goldeen came to help a less than impressed Volkner who only took the hint to grab hold of a tail after he was smacked in the face with it twice.

'Can't breathe, can't breathe,' Hadyn thought anxiously as her chest began to burn with the strain.

'We are nearly there,' the Seaking assured.

Hadyn screamed, letting out a stream of precious air when they were all suddenly forced downwards as the poor Seaking was impaled by a deadly stalactite. 'No!' Hadyn screamed mentally in anger. 'No!' The blood clouded the icy waters and part of it snaked into Hadyn's nostrils. She released the dead Pokémon in disgust.

'Grab on.' It was one of the Goldeen come to finish the rescue.

Hadyn obeyed as she cursed herself for screaming underwater and wasting precious air. Her lungs were filling up with water now and threatening to drown her. The Goldeen was not as fast or as strong and it was only thanks to its companion pulling Volkner that it was able to keep going. It moved nimbly enough though when it came to avoiding falling rocks.

Hadyn's stomach swirled when she was suddenly hurled out into empty space and began to fall downwards at a rapid space. A yell from Volkner said that he was close on her heels and just as startled for a change. Hadyn sucked in some of the blissful air she whizzed through before she struck water again. Pounding, heavy water that pushed her down, forcing her to the bottom of a lake, it was a waterfall they had tumbled down.

'I can't fight the current!' Hadyn thought fearfully as she struggled anyway, kicking as hard as she could. The Goldeen were gone, hurled away from them and probably away from the lethal waterfall too. 'We're in trouble.' She felt a jolt of surprise when a strong arm wrapped around her and she was carried from beneath the pounding current. It was Volkner's Electivire who had the strength to carrying both of them out from under the waterfall. It broke the surface with the pair and all three of them began to splutter and gasp for air.

"Good job," Volkner choked out as the Pokémon kicked until it had taken them to the edge of the lake. It released Hadyn and struggled out first, pulling herself up onto the smooth rock with effort, flopping a little like a fish as she dragged her body up behind her. She then went to help Volkner, who took a little more effort to get out thanks to his injured arm, which caused a little wincing from him. Volkner then called back his Electivire to save it the hassle.

"Time for some light." Volkner brought his Jolteon back out. "Flash." He frowned when he spotted a few Graveller lurking in the shadows watching them curiously.

Hadyn looked around their new cave with apprehension. It did not look like there was a way out of this one.

* * *

_Finally, Steven gets to do what he loves best. Some Volkner development at last, he's such a cocky guy, one of the best Gym Leaders I think, I hope I'm doing him justice. Of course I hope I'm doing all the characters justice, I like Erika she sweet but tough, especially in the manga, I'm trying to portray her as she is in the game and manga, I think I'm leaning more towards the game though. I hope everyone who's reading this likes this chapter, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out, especially the cave action._

_All reviews greatly appreciated!  
_


	22. Chapter 21 Exploring the Caverns

"Did you hear something?" Morty queried as he looked around the chamber curiously. Apart from some quartz, Geodude and Zubat he and Erika had yet to find anything and this was the fifth chamber they had come across, though it was only the second big chamber they had entered after journeying through small and large winding tunnels led by Erika's Vileplume's Flash move, which differed from Volkner's Jolteon's Flash move in that it came only from the centre of the Vileplume's petal head, acting like a torch.

Erika shook her head with a warm smile. "Nope." Of course she had been so absorbed in a cluster of rocks that if there had been a noise she wouldn't have heard it. She returned to peering at the rocks in the hopes of spying something interesting but there were only Zubat droppings.

Morty frowned, he was certain he had heard a noise, something like an earth tremor but it was hard to tell with the way sounds carried throughout the cave. 'I hope everyone's alright,' he thought. He considered maybe tapping into his psychic link with Hadyn but then decided that that would be overreacting. 'This cave is pretty standard,' he told himself, 'I'm sure everyone is fine.' He wandered about the chamber looking at the stalagmites and stalactites with equal disinterest, pausing to frown briefly at the slow moving brook that seemed to run under one of the walls, it looked far too thin and shallow to bear any Water Pokémon.

"I don't think we're going to find much in here," he muttered dishearteningly as he thought of Falkner gaining another victory to gloat over him. The Bird master was with the rock nut after all so he had the best chances of finding something worthwhile. 'Maybe I was a little too quick to pick my exploring partner,' Morty thought cynically as he looked at Erika wandering about in a daze, her brown gaze on the ceiling instead of where she was going. "Watch out!" he called out a warning too late just as Erika tripped over a rock.

The Celadon Gym Leader stumbled forward but just managed to avoid falling. "Oops!" she remarked cheerfully as she halted and up righted herself.

"You really need to be more focused," Morty chided as he rolled his eyes at her.

Erika stifled a yawn before giving him a reply. "Well I'm a little tired today so it's hard," she confessed.

"Why did you want to come along anyway?" Morty pried. "No offence but you don't seem like much of an explorer."

Erika nodded agreeably. "That's true but it sounded like a fun idea and I felt a little responsible for it so I thought I should come anyway."

"A little," Morty muttered dryly, like everyone else he blamed Erika entirely for turning Steven into a maniac.

"What about you?" Erika queried as they continued to explore the chamber with their Pokémon. "I mean you're from Johto right? Why have you come all this way? I get the just of Team Rocket causing trouble for you guys and I've heard mention of Legendary Pokémon but how did you all end up together and why?"

"Well we ended up in Johto by accident actually," Morty confessed sheepishly as he just managed to avoid stepping on some Zubat and Goldbat droppings. The stench had him recoiling in disgust and pinching his nose, it made him think of sulphur and had his nostrils burning. "We boarded the wrong boat but it's sort of worked out, Team Rocket issues aside, and now we're hunting for Legendary Pokémon, well some of us are, others seem to think rocks are more important for some reason or another."

Erika giggled at that as she eyed a sleeping Geodude warily and carefully walked around it. "Yes but were you looking for adventure or something?"

"Well Steven and Hadyn came to me to train Hadyn and help her control her psychic powers," Morty admitted, "it was a little unexpected but good, I thought it would be a fun challenge. Then Team Rocket attacked of course and Falkner showed up in the middle of that and I guess we just decided to stick together, personally I saw it as a chance to explore, maybe find some Legendary Pokémon to tell my friend Eusine about but also I don't like to fail, and I felt if I let Hadyn away without training then I would be failing her.

Now I'm with them because I care about them, we're good friends now, exempting Volkner, and I want to stick around to help and to have some fun."

"That's nice," Erika said sincerely as they simultaneously finished exploring the chamber. "Shall we move on to the next one?"

Morty nodded. "Hopefully we'll find something in it."

They headed through a narrow pathway with a low hanging roof and damp walls that glittered when the light from Vileplume's centre shone on them. Haunter hovered on ahead, occasionally cackling and mentally informing Morty that he loved this strange exploring. Morty was losing enthusiasm but he had never had much to begin with, like everyone else he was doing it for Steven. 'Guy needs a break,' he thought as they stepped into a chamber that was smaller than last and had several rock pools and a few stalagmites and stalactites that several Pokémon were hiding in, including one that watched them with black eyes ringed in brown fur from its position behind a cluster of rocks.

Morty's Haunter sensed the Pokémon first, it seemed wrong, very much like it did not belong but not just in the cave, it was something the Ghost Pokémon struggled to understand and so it passed the feeling of wrongness on to its trainer.

Morty bristled slightly when he caught his Haunter's thought waves and he opened himself up to the feeling of wrongness, it seemed vaguely familiar in a way though he could not tell how. "Erika," he said softly, "be on your guard."

Erika blinked and looked at the taller man curiously even as she reached for a Poké Ball.

The Pokémon in the shadows saw Erika's hand go for the red and white ball and it took this a signal to attack, charging out at them with a roar.

Morty let out a swear of alarm before ordering his Haunter to deal out a Sucker Punch attack. The Pokemon was abnormal, a beast of golden and brown fur with a shock of shaggy white fur around its neck and shoulders like a capelet, it charged on four legs that had human like hands and feet that were a pale brown-grey. It bore two deadly grey horns coming from a golden furred face with three grey ovals down the centre of it and a pig like pink snout and behind it swished three thin golden tails with furry dark grey tips.

"What is that?" Erika demanded in horror as she called out her Victreebel to do battle with her Vileplume.

"Beats me," Morty grumbled as the beast came charging towards them. "Haunter Lick attack!"

"Victreebel use Vine Whip! Vileplume Mega Drain!"

The Haunter tried to paralyse the creature with its lick attack but even though its tongue made contact with a patch of golden fur the creature still kept charging. Halting only when its hands and feet became tangled up in Victreebel's vines, leaving it open for the Mega Drain attack. It gave an angry cry of protest as some of its energy was sucked out of it and into Vileplume's glowing flower centre.

"Haunter Shadow Ball!"

As the shadowy black and purple ball did its damage the beast used Horn Attack to slice through Vileplume's vines and free itself. It stood up on two feet now and glowered over at them furiously. It moved up to the Vileplume slowly before diving at it and punching it hard with a powerful fist dealing out a deadly Faint Attack.

"Vileplume!" Erika cried out with worry. "Victreebel Hyper Beam!"

"Haunter Shadow Punch!"

The orange tinted beam of light struck true whilst the Haunter's purple sparked fist only just missed as the Pokémon doubled over from the shock of the Hyper Beam. It retaliated with a Pursuit attack which knocked out the Victreebel."

"Stun Spore!" Vileplume sent out a blast of deadly yellow powder, which succeeded in paralysing the Pokémon when it landed on it.

Morty contemplated catching the thing but somehow he doubted this weird Pokémon would go into any kind of Poké Ball. "Haunter finish it off, Shadow Ball again!"

The attack had the desired effect and the Pokémon passed out. Morty approached it cautiously, studying it curiously as it sucked in a shallow breath. "Another mutant," he murmured with disgust.

"It's got tails like a Tauros," Erika remarked as she came over to look at it, "and horns too but the rest of it..."

"Is like a Slaking," Morty observed. "One of Team Rocket's mutants, designed for power obviously, all of Slaking's strength and none of laziness, combined with Tauros brute force and you get a pretty nasty but efficient Pokémon."

"Why is it here?" Erika wondered as she looked at it with pity. It could not be blamed for its nature after all; it was all it knew how to be.

Morty shrugged. "Escaped?" he suggested as he back away from it. "Let go for practice? Who knows? I just hope it doesn't mean Team Rocket are somewhere nearby waiting for results."

Erika's gaze hardened and she nodded in uneasy agreement. "I think we should maybe get out of here before it comes to," she suggested.

"Yeah, let's get out of these caves," Morty said, "if we head on it could trap us."

"Should we try to warn the others?" Erika pondered.

Morty looked down at the mutant, it seemed pretty out cold. "Even if does wake up any time soon it will probably stay here," he said hopefully, "we should let them be for a bit, no point in ruining Steven's day just yet. I think we should give up on the cave exploring though and do some scouting outside."

"Okay," Erika agreed with a nod.

The pair turned round and headed back the way they came, Morty was a little annoyed to admit defeat without finding anything of note other than a mutant Pokémon but his arm was starting to throb and he was too tired to be bothered facing any more surprises. 'Hopefully Volkner and Hadyn will have the victory,' he thought to himself, 'birdbrain doesn't need any more victories to go to his head or it might explode.' He sniggered quietly to himself drawing a puzzled expression from Erika.

They took twenty minutes before they finally reached sunshine and fresh air much to Erika's delight, as a plant lover she was in her best mood when she was outside amongst nature. Caves were definitely on her list of places to avoid, they were too dark, no sunshine, no soft earth and no beautiful plants to study and smell.

They sat down on the soft grass and relaxed for a few minutes, Erika taking in the sweet scents of the plants around them whilst Morty merely enjoyed the fresh air. He let his thoughts wonder and soon found his mind filled with images of a wild, red clad psychic, she could be beautiful if she was not so crazed. 'Is she still with Team Rocket?' he pondered. 'Or have they left her or she them? Have they tried to punish her? Is she alright? Did I really save her from death or merely delay the journey?' He continued to puzzle over her, boring his Haunter and causing Erika to look at him curiously as his golden eyebrows furrowed as his thoughts darkened and his brown-violet eyes flickered between worry and anger.

"What are you thinking about?" Erika queried as she hugged her knees and gave Morty a gentle smile, trying not to seem overly nosy though his expressions had her puzzled.

Morty looked surprised, having become so engrossed in his thoughts that he had temporarily forgotten Erika was with him. He grinned over at her and shook his head. "Just wondering about Sabrina, idle curiosity," he deliberately played down how deep his concern and pity really were. He could not blame Sabrina; she was but a pawn to her psychic powers.

"Ah," Erika considered her fellow Kanto Gym Leader for a moment, "I can't say I have heard much. She is alive, that is for certain, and still very much Gym Leader of Saffron City but whether she is still a member of Team Rocket or not I do not know, Saffron still proves difficult to enter and exit and it's hard to sort truth from rumours." She sighed, darkened by the thoughts of the corrupt Gym Leader.

"Did you know her before she joined Team Rocket?" Morty pried, eager to learn more about the female psychic.

Erika shook her head. "I'm afraid not, she was solitary even as a child I believe, a child of strong talent I'm told. I saw her a few times when I became Gym Leader, she was powerful even then and famous for her battle strategies, since she could order her Pokémon telepathically. She was neither good nor bad until Team Rocket made their offer but I've heard she was a little crazy even before them."

Morty nodded, that would be right of course, her powers would have dominated her gradually over the years from the moment they had appeared. So she was not evil at heart, that was good to hear, it meant there was still hope for her yet. 'I wish I could help her,' he thought to himself wistfully, 'she needs someone to teach her to regain control of her powers and bring her back from that maddening void. She could be powerful and wonderful without the corruption.' He knew he should not be thinking about it, he was committed to teaching Hadyn after all and had decreed that he would go even as far as Hoenn with Hadyn and the others to train her and find Legendary Pokémon.

Erika waited for Morty to pry more but when he said nothing else she lay back into the long, soft, green grass and blissfully closed her eyes welcoming the heat of the sun on her face. This was true peace out amongst nature, taking in all the wonderful smells and sounds the wilderness offered from the rustling of nearby Rattata to the whistling of Pidgey and squawking of Spearow with a faint rustle that hinted at a Stantler or maybe a Sentret.

* * *

Back within the cave Steven though he heard a noise the same time Morty did but it was even fainter to him and he did not pause to query it, too enthused with digging out a shiny dark stone that was mostly black with a gleam of purple to it. Steven was convinced it was a rare Dusk Stone, already he and Falkner had found two dazzling Shiny Stone, some common but pretty purple quartz, and a couple of dark red gems, all from three different caverns that Steven had explored rapidly with much enthusiasm.

With no interest in rock hunting, Falkner had satisfied himself by toughening up his Bird Pokémon, using them to battle wild Geodude, Graveller, Sandslash, Dugtrio, and two moody Rhyhorn. Now his Taillow was close to evolving, he was certain, and his Staraptor had vastly improved. These successful battles had upped his ego, repairing some of the damage Hadyn had done when she had picked Volkner as her digging companion.

Steven had tried to remind the young Gym Leader that she was just making friends, and probably trying to heal from the betrayal of Kenji being in Team Rocket. Falkner had almost forgotten the sight of Kenji in his Rocket uniform until Steven had reminded him; naturally this had made Falkner cocky as ever, after all he had always suspected Kenji of some wrongdoing.

Steven pulled back from the half-dug cave wall with a dirt stained face and heaved out a sigh. Things had been a lot easier with his Aggron around to help with excavating; he had been strong and eager to help his trainer and between them they had found many rare gems and stones and in good time as well. Steven frowned a little as he wiped some the beaded sweat from his brow with a brown gloved hand, thinking of Aggron stung, it was a loss he knew he would always feel especially since his Pokémon had not died happily but instead had been killed protecting Steven, it was a noble way to go but it did little to comfort Steven knowing this.

Falkner looked around the cave with disinterest; he loathed not being able to see the sky. The sky was freedom, eternity to explore with the winds in your face but a cave, a cave with a skyless prison. He felt claustrophobic in the place, not that he would dare to admit it. He wanted to ask Steven if they could leave yet but even he did not want to ruin the Hoenn Champion's fun. "Did you ever get much time to do this when you were back in Hoenn being Champion?" Falkner queried curiously. He considered his own restrictions as a Gym Leader and knew that it was much worse for the Champions.

"Sometimes," Steven admitted, "but not enough and not for long." He tugged on the Dusk Stone as it started to come loose, trying to wriggle it out of the rocky wall.

"Will you give up the Championship for it?" Falkner pried.

Steven grinned with delight when the stone came free at last, his grey-blue eyes sparkling with pride. "Maybe for a while," he confessed as he put the stone in a pouch with the others and looked over at Falkner. "What about you? Are you going to go back to your Gym and show off your Zapdos or are you going to give up the Leadership, at least for a while, and come with us to Hoenn?"

Falkner contemplated that for a moment, given his anger towards the citizens of Violet City it seemed like an easy choice but truthfully it was not. Now that he had the Zapdos he was eager to show it off to everyone and prove that he was a better trainer than his father since he had caught a Legendary Bird Pokémon. Zapdos needed intense training as well and he was best doing that in the comforts of his own gym. 'I couldn't leave Hadyn,' he realised, 'not when we've spent so much time separate as it is. And what if I can't train Zapdos?' That was something that had always been on his mind in the darker crevices of it where he kept his doubt and worries hidden just below the surface. 'It might be too powerful a Pokémon for me, for anyone.'

He met Steven's inquisitive stare and admitted, "it's not an easy choice but I would like to stay with the rest of you and go on to Hoenn if that's where we are going."

"Eventually," Steven retorted calmly as he nodded, accepting Falkner's decision, "Hadyn will be safe there if it's true that Team Aqua and Team Magma keep Team Rocket away. I imagine you and Morty would like to go hunting for Moltres and Articuno first."

Falkner grinned eagerly and nodded. 'If I could have all three no one would ever compare me to my dad again,' he thought confidently, 'they would be comparing him to me.'

"Well I think this chamber's done," Steven decided, "let's head back outside for a quick break, I bet the others have already given up, there's just so enthusiasm there."

Falkner nodded and together they followed the glowing stone trail back to where the three tunnels divided off. They met with some wild Pokémon, which Falkner eagerly battled but none of them were much of a challenge. When they eventually reached outside they spotted Morty's Haunter hovering over Morty and Erika who were lost in the long grass as they in it enjoying the sun's warm rays.

Steven reached them first, nudging Morty playfully with his foot. The psychic frowned up at him before sitting up with a yawn and stretching out his working arm. "Have fun?" he queried as he shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up at Steven.

Steven nodded. "We found plenty, what about you two?"

"We found a mutant," Erika immediately confessed as she sat up too with leaves and flowers tangled in her black bob.

Morty shot her a frown, he did not approve of her delivery the news so suddenly and bluntly.

Steven and Falkner's faces both clouded over. "A mutant?" Steven queried suspiciously.

"It was a cross between a Tauros and a Slaking," Morty explained as he struggled to stand up, which was difficult as he only had one hand to support himself with. "Most likely another one of Team Rocket's mutants but we defeated it."

"Why would it be here?" Falkner wondered aloud as he looked about the plain with suspicion, suddenly the open grass did not seem so friendly anymore. "Could they be near?"

Morty shrugged. "I doubt it, we haven't noticed anything unusual."

"Oh yes because you two were clearly alert this whole time," Falkner scorned with a frown.

Morty immediately gave him a rude gesture. "Relax birdbrain, Haunter and Vileplume have been on the lookout," he assured as he finally stood at last.

Erika nodded with a reassuring smile as she swept the leaves and flowers from her hair. "It was probably just a poor escaped creature, hiding in the cave because it didn't know what else to do," she sympathised.

Morty nodded but not because he agreed but because he wanted Steven and Falkner to calm down.

"Where's Hadyn?" Falkner questioned, not even slightly concerned about Volkner.

"They haven't come out yet," Erika answered as she stood up and smoothed down her clothes.

Falkner's frown deepened and his brow furrowed with worry.

"I guess they're just having too much fun," the psychic teased as he shot Falkner a mocking smile.

"I doubt that," this came from Steven who looked serious once more as he stared back at the gaping cave mouth. "It's not that likely that you two got bored before Volkner."

"We didn't get bored!" Morty was quick to protest, not wanting Steven to think that his cave exploration had been a poor idea. "We just needed some fresh air for a little while. Look, I'm sure they're both fine, probably just lost or something daft because Volkner's idea of marking a trail wasn't exactly great."

"I'm going to find her," Falkner announced as he turned back to the cave. Loathe as he was to give up the sky again he was worried about Hadyn, not just because she might be lost, but because she might be lost with Volkner. The longer they were alone together the more annoyed Falkner got.

"Me too," Steven said immediately as he hurried after him.

Morty sighed. "Alright we'll come too."

"No," Steven said quickly as he looked back at the two Gym Leaders, "we need someone on guard outside just in case."

"Steven," Morty started a protest as he gave him an agonised look.

"Morty please, I know it's paranoid but just in case," Steven pleaded.

Morty sighed again but nodded anyway. "Alright, Erika and I will keep guard outside."

"You can count on us!" Erika chirped up cheerfully.

Steven gave them a small smile before he continued on, back into the cave. He called out his Armaldo as they headed down the right tunnel and ordered it to track the Jolteon's scent. At first the Armaldo did this with little problem but then when the ground started to slope downwards it became confused and looked upwards with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?" Falkner pondered as he looked at the predominately blue, plate armoured Pokémon. "Can't it get the scent?"

"It could a moment ago," Steven remarked carefully as he followed his Pokémon's gaze upwards. "Is the scent up there?"

The Armaldo immediately nodded eagerly and waved its blade like, black tipped, blue arms.

"How?" Falkner wondered as he looked upwards too, now he was worried. He called up out his Pidgeot. "I know you don't have much of a sense of smell," he said, "but fly up there and see if you can find evidence of Volkner's Jolteon."

The Pidgeot gave an obedient squawk before taking flight and examining the cave wall carefully. It beat its wings rapidly and gave an excited squawk.

"There's something up there," Steven guessed, "somehow they were up there."

"But how?" Falkner demanded as he gestured at the sloping floor. "The ground's down here."

"Yes the ground is," Steven said darkly, "but what if they weren't on the ground."

"What?" Falkner looked puzzled, not catching Steven's train of thought.

After many years spent in different caves Steven knew what to expect and it was easier for him to guess at what had happened than Falkner as he had had more than one experience with something similar. "An Onix perhaps," he suggested. "They must have been walking on one without realising it."

"And then what happened?" Falkner paled slightly as he imagined the Onix attacking; all it would have had to have done was roll over and crush them. He called down his Pidgeot and climbed on to it. "We need to go up there," he said determinedly.

Steven nodded in agreement, called back his Armaldo and called out his faithful Skarmory, which he quickly mounted. The pair took off high up to the cave wall where Falkner called out his Noctowl to use its keen night vision to spot the darkened patches the indicated where a Jolteon had urinated. Steven took out his torch and flicked it on to help the Pidgeot and Skarmory see as they flew after the excited Noctowl.

Eventually the marks ended and for a moment they were clueless again until the Noctowl flew on and spotted the tunnel Hadyn, Volkner and their Pokemon must have tumbled down. It gave a thrilled hoot before darting down the tunnel, which was almost completely vertical and not really so much a tunnel as a hole. Steven and Falkner followed on Pidgeot and Skarmory with grim faces as they imagined how painful the fall must have been and braced themselves for the worst. They reached a dead end as they tunnel ended blocked by rubble that looked like it had recently fallen into place though they could not be sure.

"A cave in," Steven choked out hoarsely. "We'll have to break through it but that might cause another cave in." He frowned unsure what to do, his sister could well be trapped behind the stone wall, possibly badly injured, he knew he could not just turn away from it.

"I'm happy to take the risk," Falkner said firmly as he eyed the rubble with a scowl.

"Right well let's back up a bit," Steven suggested. Skarmory and Pidgeot pulled up a little. "Skarmory Flash Cannon!"

The Skarmory opened its steel beak to unleash a silver ball of light, which turned into a beam that hit the rubble with a powerful force.

"Whirlwind!" Falkner ordered his Pidgeot to use a powerful gust of twirling wind to remove what remained of the blasted rubble.

After waiting a few minutes for the dust to settle and the walls to stop shaking, the Gym Leader and the Champion finally decided it was safe to investigate. They found the hole turned into a horizontal exit set high in a wall of another cavern. Falkner's Noctowl made it through with little hassle but the Pidgeot and Skarmory struggled as Steven's torch was not enough for them to see with and conditions were cramped. Steven waited until they were through the hole before calling out his Metang. "Use Flash!" he ordered.

The Metang's hard blue body immediately lit up with a blinding flash that illuminated the cavern and caused Pidgeot to squawk angrily as its vision went red at the sudden shock. Steven, Falkner and Skarmory all winced as their vision temporarily left them, returning slowly with red spots dancing before their eyes. When they were finally able to see they filled with despair.

The cavern was a mess of smashed stalactites, crushed stalagmites, rocks and some unfortunate Geodude and Sandshrew. There was a lake or still river, it was hard to tell, in the middle of the cave with large stalactites sticking out of it and piles of rubble grouped near the shallower parts but it was still visible and the only available exit as the place was a ruin of rock. Falkner hopped off his Pidgeot and immediately began clambering over rocks trying to spot Hadyn. Pidgeot looked noticeably distressed, uncomfortable in a place that lacked open space but it set aside its worries to help its trainer search the area.

Steven wandered about too praying that he wouldn't find some bloody body crumpled up beneath rocks. He called his Armaldo back out to help with search but whilst its sense of smell was good it was not great and it struggled to come with anything concrete.

"I don't think she's here," Falkner said with a cool relief. He was glad not to have found Hadyn crushed beneath some rocks but at the same time he was filled with worry as to where she had gone and what state she was in.

"Could they have gone in the river?" Steven wondered aloud as he peered at the dark, glassy water.

"That would have been suicide in a cave in!" Falkner protested in horror as he eyed the jagged rocks sticking up from the water.

"Not if they found an escape down there," Steven mused. His Armaldo sniffed the edges of the river but it all it caught was the damp smell of Slowpoke mixed with the odour of Sandshrew. It looked at Steven helplessly, unsure if anyone had gone into the water or not.

"And how can we possibly check that out?" Falkner wondered scornfully. Truthfully he could not swim, he was a man of the air not of the water, not that he was going to admit that in front of Steven.

Steven glanced up at his Metang, it would not be much good in the water so he would have to rely on his torch, which was waterproof but he knew that its light would only carry so far down there. 'Who knows what's lurking under there,' he thought darkly even as he tugged off his backpack and then his brown body vest.

"Steven you can't just go swimming!" Falkner was quick to protest as he eyed the older man with a degree of alarm. "There could be anything down there and you might not find where they went!"

"Well I have to look," Steven said calmly, "Hadyn and Volkner could be in danger." He grinned over at the smaller blue haired man. "I know it's risky and a little stupid given how cold the water will be but what else can I do?"

Falkner shrugged helplessly, unable to think of anything. 'I can't let him go in there alone,' he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth, 'and he's right, Hadyn could well be down there in trouble.' His head filled with an image of Hadyn's limp, drowned body and he shuddered. "Fine." He called back his Noctowl and Pidgeot and scowled at the water. "We'll go together." 'Except I can't swim,' he added to himself bluntly.

Steven nodded and called back his Skarmory. He waited until Falkner had joined him at the edge of the water. "We might need our backpacks," Falkner said as he looked at Steven's discarded one.

"It will be too difficult to swim with them," Steven said though he thought Falkner could be right. "Then again if they've travelled to a different chamber and they need a medic kit or something." He sighed and picked his up again, slinging it over both shoulders and buckling it around his waist. He fastened his torch to the strap on the front of his waist, freeing up his hands. "This is going to be difficult."

"No kidding," Falkner grumbled sardonically. 'I'm being an idiot,' he thought to himself, 'but I can't let Steven think I'm weak or Hadyn think I wasn't willing to come after her.'

"Are you ready?" Steven glanced down at the man.

Falkner nodded though privately he was close to breaking out in a panic.

Steven called back his Metang, banishing them to almost darkness and then he stepped into the lake, letting the water rise up to meet him as he strode down a slippery rocky slope. Falkner followed reluctantly, sucking in a gasp as the icy water stung through his clothes to his flesh. He could hear his heart beating madly in a panic as the water rose up to his chin and his feet began to bob away from the surface. 'I shouldn't do this,' he told himself, 'I could drown! But if I don't Steven will tell everyone I just waited behind, I'll look like a weak fool!' He sucked in a breath just before his head went under into cold darkness. That was when his wits deserted him and he immediately went into a wild panic, thrashing about for air and ground. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't see! He was trapped in a watery grave!

* * *

_So the rescue is underway of course someone can't swim, I just thought it was appropriate since Falkner spends his time with Bird Pokemon, I can't imagine him being a swimmer. I'm just wondering if people are still enjoying this fanfic? I do love typing it but I'm curious as to whether it's still exciting and interesting? And if you like how the characters have been developed._


	23. Chapter 22 Fears Underground

Volkner was shivering quite badly, Hadyn had tried to offer them some heat but with no kindle for her fire it was impossible to keep the fire going without putting her under an exhausting strain. Though Hadyn was cold and thoroughly wet too, Volkner seemed worse as the wound on his left arm throbbed intensely, it was quite deep and was leaking a large quantity of blood.

Hadyn eyed the wound with concern but said nothing, she had tried asking about it already and he had given her a blunt snarled retort. Volkner was clearly not one to show vulnerability. She frowned at him slightly, the death of the Seaking, their soggy predicament, it was all his fault in a way. He had made his Electivire take down the wall that had caused the cave in despite Hadyn's protests. She chose not to verbally voice her thoughts as having a fight in the cave would not help them but inside she was started to seethe with rage, finally understanding why the others found the blonde so hard to tolerate.

Volkner for his own part, far from feeling guilt, was happy enough to blame Steven for their current situation; he had dragged them along into the cave after all despite Volkner's obvious reluctance to go. 'If he hadn't insisted on this stupid exploration we wouldn't be stuck down here,' he thought to himself angrily.

Hadyn was quick to pick up on Volkner's sulk and gave him a cool, violet eyed stare. "Something else wrong?" she queried tartly, tiring of his grating attitude.

Volkner glanced over at her, dark blue eyes shimmering with the aloof sardonic nature he seemed to always bear. "Other than the obvious?" he retorted sarcastically. In the brief time he had known Hadyn Stone he had come to consider her nothing other than a hindrance. She seemed to be the bane of the males' existence, driving them all to wander recklessly about to avoid Team Rocket. She was weak in his mind, unable to fight back at Team Rocket despite her psychic gifts and always relying on her doting brother, her whiny boyfriend, the other psychic and now the ninja to rush to her rescue. 'She's hardly worth the hassle,' he scorned though his heart was not entirely in it. For all the ill he thought of her he was not one to leave anyone to the mercy of Team Rocket, not even a psychic who should really be able to take care of themselves.

Hadyn was likewise having equally negative thoughts about her blonde companion though she was struggling not to. At first she had thought his cocky, mocking nature might have just been a front and that there was something more to him, which was why she had volunteered to be his cave exploring partner, in the hopes of learning more about him and maybe even befriending him. Now she was beginning to think that there was no 'inner Volkner' but that he really was just an overconfident, self-centred ass.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Volkner pondered as he looked around their rocky prison apprehensively. Apart from the waterfall they had come from there did not seem to be an exit, unless the pool the waterfall spilled into offered one. Having had a thorough cold soaking neither Volkner nor Hadyn was willing to find out. He looked at the younger woman with an accusing expression and said, "you're psychic, can't you figure it out?"

Hadyn scowled back at him and clenched her fists together as her fingers began to hiss with telltale smoke. "My powers have limits," she retorted hotly. She had been trying to call out to the Wild Pokémon in the cave to help them but they all seemed to be ignoring her, none offering any sort of reply.

"Can't you talk to Pokémon or something?" Volkner questioned bluntly, his disgust at her lack of talent clear on his handsome face.

Hadyn flushed a faint pink as he hit a sore spot. "Yes but Wild Pokémon don't always talk back," she admitted quietly, ashamed to confess that her powers seemed to be useless to them.

Volkner rolled his eyes. "Well what else can you do?" He pressed for her to somehow solve the predicament they were in.

Hadyn at last tired of his attitude and with a frosty glare she snarled back loudly, "what can you do? You got us into this mess with your stupidity and arrogance! What can you do to get us out of it hmm? Mr. I'm Great At Everything, great enough to challenge the Elite, what can you do?"

For a second Volkner was taken aback by Hadyn's sudden verbal explosion but then a grin cut across his face and he let out a cold taunting laugh. "I'm better than you," he retorted mockingly, "even without psychic powers. I'm better than everyone in this miserable party that has given up everything for a stupid, useless psychic like you, and smarter too, personally I'd leave you to fend for yourself!" It was a lie but Volkner did not care, he was fed up with being stuck in a cave with a psychic who could not even get them out, and he wanted to hurt her and let her know how incompetent she was if only because she had insulted him.

He swept his working hand through his crop of golden spikes carelessly and stood up at last. His dark blue coat left in a puddle by his feet, torn from rocks and soaked from their spell in the river, completely useless to him in his current state. His bare arms were covered in goosebumps and bruises, his left stained with blood as it freely poured from his wound. He was pale and his eyes were starting to dull as he felt the sting of his arm beginning to drain him and yet he ignored it all, determined not to be bested by such a trivial wound.

Hadyn stood up too but quicker than him and moved to him swiftly before he was even upright. SLAP! She struck up and out at his bare, bruising right cheek with one swift, brutal blow that left them both stunned.

Volkner did not recoil at the blow but remained perfectly still even as his cheek reddened, refusing to show any pain. "Very mature," he said at last, "did that make you feel better?" He cast a condescending look down upon her like she was nothing more than a spoiled child.

Hadyn immediately felt worse when his sapphire eyes fell upon her and the guilt was quick to flood through her though the anger at his words did not quite desert her. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely as she looked up at him, "but you were being an arse. I don't make Steven, Morty or Falkner follow me and protect me, in fact I've begged them not to often," her gaze softened as she realised the truth of her words, "indeed I would rather have spent all my years alone than have seen them suffer so much for being associated with me."

"Little martyr," Volkner sneered rudely.

Hadyn's gaze immediately hardened. "If I was a martyr I would have run off long ago into Team Rocket's den and let them have me but that would be giving in and I won't do that. And I won't let you make me feel guilty for anything either, no one has asked you to travel with us, you're doing that of your own free will just like everyone else so you can just shove your judgement up your ass as far as I am concerned!"

Volkner laughed again, impressed with Hadyn's sudden bite, considering that maybe he had pushed her too far. 'Maybe I did,' he thought to himself, 'or rather Team Rocket did and I've just added to it. I suppose I forget they did torture her, even though she has the scars and bruises to prove it, they have hardened her.'

He nodded. "Alright, maybe you don't force anyone to look after you but nonetheless you need to start doing a bit more for yourself, you only have two Pokémon, you need more, you need to capture more and train hard if you ever hope to beat Team Rocket. Unless you want to go through whatever torture you have already suffered again."

Hadyn visibly shuddered at the reminder of what she had been through, not that she needed one. Falkner had noted how she twitched, sweated and moaned in her sleep and how the furniture vibrated in sympathy as she was plagued by nightmares made up of her memories at suffering under Butch, Proton and Sabrina. Even holding her Pidgeotto teddy close to her chest and grasping it tightly as an anchor did little to soothe her slumber. "I can't go through that again," she admitted quietly as her face paled to match Volkner's blanched complexion.

"No, I doubt you could," Volkner agreed as he studied her bruised right eye, the scars lingering on her neck, the swell on her soft pink lips and the scrapes that marred what little beauty she had. She was still in a terrible state and often drew stares from the unknowing public in Celadon, and it was noticeable how she kept most of her flesh concealed even when they had good weather, long sleeves to hide the burn on her left arm, a high back to cover the whip marks, a high necked top to hide the many scars, cut and bruises that stained her chest and stomach. Volkner had not seen half of the marks but he knew they were there, everyone could tell from the clothes she wore and the manner in which she conducted herself, walking hunched over with a bowed head in an attempt to hide herself from view.

Hadyn looked away from him for a moment, made uneasy by his intense scrutiny of her, she knew she had never been the most attractive of girls and she had accepted that, and now with the wounds Team Rocket had dealt her she knew from glances in the mirror that she had become horrific in appearance, though the wounds were healing and she was gradually returning to her usual plain self.

Still, it was hard not to be self-conscious about it all, she was a young female and she wanted to be looked at and admired just like anyone else, it was a vanity but one she could not help. She had never drawn any attention to herself, no women had ever spoken of her enviously, talking about her sleek hair, smooth skin, pretty eyes or toned body, and only Falkner had ever truly lusted after her. It was stupid, she knew, to ask for more than Falkner to admire her, but still, when she walked with Erika and saw how even her brother and Morty amongst all the other men in Celadon, looked at the Gym Leader in awe, admiring her grace and humble beauty, Hadyn could not help but be jealous.

"We should find a way out," Hadyn mumbled as she turned from the Sinnoh Gym Leader and began to pace the cave. Fido and Cubone were quick to rise to their feet and follow after her, nudging her affectionately before trying to help scent out some sort of escape.

Volkner stared after her, slightly perplexed by the woe he had spotted in her strange violet gaze, he knew it had not been in connection to Team Rocket, but was a grief caused by something else. 'What though?' he pondered as his Jolteon butted his leg gently with its yellow muzzle. 'She's such a strange person; I mean why does she persist in trying to befriend me? She's foolish and needy,' he concluded, 'probably just desperate for friends.' He went in the opposite direction in an attempt to find an escape.

The pair and their Pokémon searched diligently for about twenty minutes before admitting defeat, Hadyn had found some dirt on the ground instead of a rocky surface, and Volkner had found a tiny hole that granted entrance to some other dark cave but neither things were enough. The hole was surrounded by rock, no Pokémon could widen it without risking another cave in, and the dirt offered nothing, it was too hard to scrape and none of their Pokémon knew the Dig move.

They returned to where they had been sitting, only this time Volkner sat a little closer to Hadyn if only because he was finally starting to feel the chill of the place and unable to contain his rapid shivers. His pride prevented him from asking Hadyn for some more fire and instead he settled for raising his knees against his chest and hugging his working arm about his knees to conserve some heat as his teeth chattered.

Hadyn gave him a look of sympathy and summoned a ball of fire between her two hands. She moved to sit before him and held it out between them as their Pokémon clustered around them to offer their body heat. Volkner gave Hadyn a sharp look when she conjured the fire and a flicker of gratitude sparked in his dark blue irises. Hadyn noted the thanks but said nothing, knowing that he was far too proud and cocky to ever verbally offer any.

Together they sat like that for another twenty minutes before they were disturbed by a large splash from the waterfall that sent water flying up and around as far as five feet. Both of them turned to face the pool in shock and Hadyn immediately turned her fire towards it in case it might be a Pokémon looking to attack.

* * *

Steven sensed the vibrations of Falkner's floundering as he panicked under the water. Fearing an attack from a Pokémon, he whirled round immediately with a knife out in one hand but his torch showed him nothing except for Falkner seemingly struggling against some unseen force. For a brief moment Steven was puzzled but then he frowned as he realised what was happening, Falkner was drowning.

The silver haired Champion seized the younger man by one hand and jerked him hard trying to draw him back to his senses. They had neither the time nor the air to be mucking about like this! Falkner's wide blue eyes glimpsed the thin beam of white light from Steven's torch and he was partially calmed by it. The burning of his lungs however, the vast darkness that surrounded him and the sensation of floating, being at the mercy of this endless water, grated at his nerves and sent him back into a panic.

Steven struggled to restrain the man, sheathing his knife to grasp at him with both hands. He knew he should push him back to the surface and order him back to the shore but before Falkner had panicked his torch had been shining towards what looked like a pull of current and a potential exit. Anxiety and urgency gripped at Steven and told him to go on, so he tried to pull Falkner further into the icy waters and the darkness looming ahead.

Falkner knew he needed to calm down but his heart refused to stop battering against his already aching lungs, he could not breathe, he could not hear, he could not see! He was at the mercy of the water, trapped from his beloved sky, he needed to escape! He needed out! He needed air! He was trapped, doomed to a watery grave that Steven seemed determined to pull him to. He struggled, trying to free himself from the older man's stronger grip, that tight grip that threatened to pull Falkner further into the horrible damp darkness.

A Magicarp brushed against him unintentionally causing him to scream under water as he was certain he was being attacked. Precious bubbles of air fled out of him, rising up to that surface he longed to see again. Steven heard the noise but he ignored it, they had to move quickly otherwise the stupid bird trainer would drown; he pulled him on, kicking hard as he did, moving towards the current his torch hinted at.

A Slowbro, feeling its young Slowpoke might be threatened, rushed out at Falkner butting him hard in the head before turning to Steven and sinking its teeth hard into his leg drawing blood. As a dazed Falkner reeled back in a panic Steven only just managed to resist letting out his own scream of pain. Experience had taught him to brace himself against pain and not to waste oxygen on something as foolish as an underwater scream. As Falkner struggled and his leg burned he was forced to release the Violet City Gym Leader. He turned to reach back to him but the current took him at last and yanked him into the darkness. His last vision was off a half dazed Falkner flailing about pathetically, his eyes wide in horror.

For a moment Steven could not tell if he was falling or flying, the pressure on his lungs eased up for a second and he was able to suck in a breath of much needed air as he was hurled backwards through the air as water gushed onto his body. He hit the pool with a painful, loud splash, plunging downwards far enough from the waterfall so as not to be dragged under by it. For a moment he let himself spiral downwards to the bottom of the pool before he got hold of his senses and forced himself to head up to the surface. His leg had thankfully gone numb in the cold water and so he was able to kick it without feeling the pain the bite had caused him. Within a minute he broke the surface of the pool and sucked in some more air in relief.

"STEVEN!" Hadyn exclaimed in shock as she rushed to the edge of the pool to greet him. She halted at the edge and her eyes widened in horror as a row of large red spikes rose behind him, evidently something had been disturbed by his arrival. "Steven get out of there!" she shrieked a warning.

The spikes began to drift towards Steven in a lazy fashion but when he started swimming for the shore they immediately speeded up, following him with fresh vigour.

"Steven move!" Hadyn yelled as she summoned fireballs to her hands though they would do little good attacking something drifting in the water.

Steven gave a yell of alarm when he felt something brush against his feet, something akin to a reptilian snout. He paled as he realised it was probably excited by the scent of his blood whatever it was. He thought about summoning a Pokémon to help him but knew that reaching for a Poké Ball would cost him precious time that he might not be able to afford.

Hadyn cursed the fact that her Arcanine and Cubone would be able to do little to help him, if they had a flying Pokémon to pull him from the water that would have worked.

As Steven neared the shore the predator finally showed itself, rearing a giant blue head with a cream jaw that opened to reveal several sharp, deadly teeth. It was a Feraligatr, a large, hungry male that had indeed caught scent of Steven's blood and was intrigued.

"Pin Missile!"

The Feraligatr gave a shriek of fury and pain as it was struck directly in the face by Jolteon's gold pins.

"Now Thundershock!"

The Jolteon gave an eager cry before leaping out the air and shooting out a Thundershock attack. Hadyn cried out in horror, fearing that the water would conduct the electric attack and shock her brother too but it did not. Instead the electric attack went straight to the pins buried in the Feraligatr's tough flesh and was conducted into the Feraligatr by them. Weak to electricity, the Feraligatr gave a loud roar of pain before keeling over in defeat.

Not trusting the wild Pokémon to stay unconscious for long, Steven was quick in scrambling out of the pool and onto the dry, hard and seemingly safe surface. He grasped Hadyn's waiting hand and allowed her to pull him upright before they hugged each other in relief.

"That was lucky," Steven murmured breathlessly.

"Humph, luck had nothing to do with it," Volkner grumbled.

Steven glanced past his sister to the taller man and nodded. "Thank-you," he said sincerely, "you saved me from being dinner." He broke from Hadyn, tugged off his backpack, opened it up and produced a medic kit from within. Immediately he tugged out a bandage and began to bind his leg.

"What happened to you?" Hadyn queried as she eyed the bloody limb with worry.

Steven frowned as he recalled Falkner's struggles and pondered his fate. "A Slowpoke bit me," he murmured. He debated over whether to worry Hadyn about Falkner or not while they were stuck in a cave but then he considered her psychic powers might somehow be able to aid the bird trainer. He sighed and gave Hadyn a serious look with his milky grey eyes. "Falkner was with me," he confessed quietly, "the current separated us, I think the Slowpoke may have dazed him." He could not embarrass the blue haired man in his absence by telling his girlfriend and Volkner that he could not swim but later, should they all make it out, he would be giving Falkner a stern talking to over his stupidity.

Hadyn's violet eyes widened in horror and she turned her gaze up to the waterfall. "Could he drown?" she queried hoarsely.

Steven followed her gaze wordlessly, accepting that there was nothing he could do for the Violet Gym Leader. "I don't know," he murmured, "could you sense him? Does your empathy stretch that far?"

Until now Hadyn had been trying to control her empathy if only to block out Volkner's sardonic, patronising and cocky emotions. Concerned for her boyfriend she immediately opened herself up, trying to extend her mind back to the cave Volkner had half-destroyed. She tried hard to pick up on Falkner but for a moment there was nothing, then she was hit with it. It was strong enough to knock Hadyn off her feet and have her bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. Steven looked at her with worry whilst Volkner gave his usual look of scorn, still unimpressed by her psychic talents.

Fear, Hadyn felt an overwhelming blast of pure horror that had dominated Falkner's mind enough for him to lose his senses. 'FALKNER!' she thought back in immediate alarm. 'FALKNER!' It was no use though, Falkner had no trace of psychic powers and so he could not hear her mental yells. It was a strange kind of horror, one Hadyn herself had not felt before, he was confused; he was more petrified than a child would be and the fear seemed to be a mixture of things, predominantly death and darkness.

"He's in trouble," Hadyn murmured as a cold sweat began to lace her brow.

Steven frowned, he had naturally feared as much. 'Why couldn't he have just made it to the surface?' he thought woefully. 'Why can't that idiot swim? He's going to drown!' Part of him felt guilt for letting go of the man and he knew that if something happened to him the image of Falkner flailing in the dark waters with a silent scream would haunt Steven forever.

"Well he's there and meanwhile we are here, maybe we should sort that out," Volkner suggested cynically, gesturing around the cave with his right hand.

Steven looked at grimly, annoyed by his lack of concern and yet agreeing with him. Volkner did have a point; they could not help Falkner from where they were except maybe Hadyn. He started to explore the cave, rubbing the walls with his palms, kneeling over every nook and cranny with extreme scrutiny and eyeing up every loose stone and small hole.

Hadyn tried to speak with the wild Pokémon near Falkner in the hopes that they would help him but most ignored her, not yet forgetting the impalement of the poor Seaking. She was about to lose hope as her eyes started to water when at last something responded. It was a faint cry of, 'will help. Will help.'

'Please!' Hadyn thought back anxiously. 'Please help him!'

* * *

Falkner was lost to his fear for a moment, struggling blindly against water and darkness, reaching out into the nothingness for some sort of support. He filled with despair as his lungs blazed as the pressure tightened on them and he began to feel faint. His mind was failing him, growing more and more somnolent as it started to accept his fate and cave in to the faint the lack of air was causing him.

A light. His eyes wavered a moment doubting what he saw but then it became more in focus. It was definitely a light, a single golden bulb floating in the darkness and then there was another close behind it, smaller but still just as prominent. The bulbs shook, giving Falkner mild hope and he began to move towards them though it was a struggle as he foundered in the water as its arms and legs moved in all directions, refusing to cooperate with one another.

A Pokémon's yellow masked, red eyed, fishy face came into view, illuminated by the bulbs of light, it was a Lanturn, an electric and water type predator Pokémon that was known to blind its prey with its glowing dorsal fin bulbs. Falkner knew it for what it was, in training to be a Gym Leader he had been required to study numerous different species of Pokémon vigorously learning their names, weaknesses, strengths, locations and more.

He looked at in puzzlement wondering if it was looking to eat him, just passing by or coming to rescue him. It butted him gently and gestured upwards with its light bulbs, up towards the surface. He could not make it; he knew he could not make it. His body finally started to give up, his limbs turned to jelly and flopped around him in the water, his eyes started to close and he began to sink down to the watery grave he feared.

The Lanturn, hearing Hadyn's desperate cries and pleas, moved below the man and tried to push him up, it was a struggle though as the Lanturn was not big enough to manoeuvre his whole body in one go and as he pushed the top end his waist and legs sagged below, threatening to drag the rest of him down. Still the Pokémon struggled, good natured enough to help the man in his plight.

Hadyn remained with the Pokémon, responding to its thoughts of both struggle and assurance. Desperate to do anything she called on all her psychic gifts and willed them to help Falkner. The Lanturn shuddered as a strange power rushed into it, spreading out from it in a hot purple light that surrounded Falkner, and seemed to support his body. The Lanturn nudged the light gently and found it solid but harmless, assured that this was aid and not a threat; it continued to push, pushing the man inside it up to the surface with greater ease.

When Falkner finally broke the surface of the water the light seemed to support him like a miniature lifeboat, which made it easy for the Lanturn to push it towards the shore. It was with one final great shove that helped Falkner finally breech the cave's hard ground once more.

* * *

Back in the other cave Hadyn sagged with obvious relief. "He's alright," she murmured as she fell to her knees, dizzy from her exertions of energy. She remained like that for a few minutes until Steven shouted, "I've found a way out!" She snapped back to reality at that and looked over at him hopefully. He was standing near part of a wall hidden behind a cluster of rocks. "I think I can break through this. He had put his backpack down and lifted out a miniature pickaxe. With precision and caution he struck at the rock, moving slowly so as not to start another cave-in.

Volkner hovered near him, watching carefully yet with his usual scorn, certain that either Steven would not make it through or they would find a dead end on the other side. He still blamed Steven for all of this. He considered helping but Steven did not ask for it and there seemed little room for Volkner to join him as the space behind the rocks was quite tight.

Steven worked hard at the loose wall for half an hour before he finally made a hole through. Exhausted, he slumped back and wiped some of the dirt from his brow before calling out his Metang to loosen what remained into a hole big enough for them to fit through. His leg was throbbing now as was Volkner's arm, which Steven had bandaged for him before beginning his dig into the wall.

Volkner was verging on grey and was seated against a wall, trying to conserve his energy as his arm sapped at his strength. Hadyn had seated herself beside him, once again trying to warm him and herself with a fireball whilst Steven tried to carve them an exit.

Steven slumped beside them whilst his Metang made quick work of the remains. "We'll be out of here in no time," he assured, "then I and Skarmory will go back for Falkner." His greyish-blue eyes hardened slightly as he considered what he would say to the man. Hadyn was thankfully too tired to catch the flash of rage that flickered through Steven.

"And then no more cave exploring," Volkner grumbled, "it was a stupid idea, all this hassle for rocks."

Steven and Hadyn both glowered over at him. "It was an accident," Hadyn protested, "how could we have known we would step on an Onix and end up trapped in a cave?"

"I didn't want to come in the first place," Volkner snarled.

"If you're going to tag along with us, then you're going to join in with us," Steven said firmly, "your loner act is growing old. Either travel alone or travel as one of us, there's no midway."

Volkner glowered back at him with a nasty look, his blue eyes twinkling with anger. "This stupid cave thing is your fault," he spat out at him, "if you just acted like normal people then maybe I wouldn't have a problem travelling with you. Everyone knows caves are dangerous."

"Only to idiots," Hadyn scorned, tiring quickly of Volkner's blame game, "you caused the cave in, remember? You made your Electivire smash up that wall even though I warned you not to."

"That so," Steven mused as he eyed Volkner warily. 'Must be a name thing,' he thought to himself scornfully, 'Volkner and Falkner, both stubborn fools.'

Volkner shrugged. "I didn't think it would cave in like that besides, as I've said, none of this would have happened if we weren't dragged along on this stupid exploration."

"That's right; wash your hands of all responsibility!" Hadyn snapped hotly.

Steven held up a hand before the pair could start properly bickering. "Enough, Metang's done, let's just get out of here." He stood up and eyed Volkner coldly. "You know I think you need a lesson in humility, you seem like you have it all figured it out but I'm not so sure you have. You want to take on the Elite because you think you're good enough? Well I'm one better, I'm a Champion, how about you and I have a battle once this is all sorted out? If you win you can take charge over what we do until you finally tire of being with us for the sake of Zapdos."

"And if not?" Volkner queried as his eyes gleamed with anticipation. Now this was what he had been waiting for, a real battle, not some stupid punk trainer that was as boring and predictive as all the others, a Champion, a real chance to prove to the world that he was as good as he claimed.

"If not you will finally show some respect to all of us," Steven told him firmly, "and you will start chipping in as part of the group."

"Fine," Volkner relented, confident that he could beat the Hoenn Champion easily. He held out his good hand and shook Steven's dirt stained one.

Steven then called back his Metang and led the way through the hole with his torch, Volkner followed his still glowing Jolteon and Hadyn exited last. They found themselves in a tunnel; Steven felt the faintest of breezes on his face and turned in the direction it was coming from. Using this, Jolteon's sense of smell and the instructions from a few helpful Zubat they finally made it back to the front of the cave after wandering through many numerous tunnels and caves.

Steven was limping now and in obvious pain but he wasted no time in turning round and calling his Skarmory back out. "We need to go back to where the cave in was," he instructed his steel Pokémon, "Falkner is there."

"Let me come," Hadyn said instantly.

Steven hesitated, fearing the state Falkner might be in, but he knew Hadyn would not let him go to her boyfriend alone. The lecture would just have to wait then. He hoisted Hadyn on behind him and the Skarmory took off. After a few minutes of anxious flying they finally made it back to the destroyed cave they had left behind where they found Falkner in a damp crumpled heap.

Hadyn jumped off Skarmory and rushed over to him with concern. She dropped by his side and immediately pressed her air to his mouth. He was breathing. She sighed in relief before trying to nudge him awake. Falkner gave a low groan before he stirred a little. "Falkner," she addressed him softly, "it's Hadyn."

"Hadyn?" he mumbled weakly.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm alright and so are you, Steven and I are going to get you out of here."

"He needs to call out his Pidgeot," Steven said, he had dismounted from his Skarmory and walked over to them. "It will be able to carry him and quickly."

Hadyn nodded as she nudged him again, trying to get him to wake up properly. "Falkner you need to wake up now," she urged, "we need your Pidgeot."

"Pidgeot?" he mumbled, still half out of it.

"Yes, we need it to help get us all out of here."

Falkner opened his blue eyes at last and saw a blurry image of a concerned Hadyn peering down at him. "You're okay," he murmured, "I thought you might be trapped."

"I'm fine," she assured him, "just a little wet."

Falkner cracked a half-smile. "Me too," he murmured before he finally tried to sit up.

Seeing him struggle, Steven was quick to help him upright with a gentle grip. Falkner looked over at him and caught his stern milky gaze, reminding him that he had caused the Champion a lot of unnecessary grief with his stupidity. "I'm sorry," he choked out sincerely.

"We'll talk about it later," Steven answered him quietly. "Bring out your Pidgeot; we need to get out of here."

Hadyn looked puzzled at this quiet exchange but she knew better than to question it, they had all been through enough.

Falkner reached for his Poké Ball and called out his Pidgeot at last. Steven and Hadyn helped him mount onto it before they clambered back onto Steven's waiting Skarmory and headed out of the cave at last.

Outside they were greeted by a concerned Morty who had been briefly informed of events by a blunt and unimpressed Volkner who had then been taken to the hospital to get his arm seen to by Erika.

"I knew I should have gone with you!" Morty exclaimed as he examined the three with concern.

"It's alright," Hadyn assured him with a warm smile, "we are all fine, it could have happened to anyone."

Morty frowned. "Maybe," he muttered, "but you had me worried, it's not easy to relax in the sunshine when your friends are stuck in a cave."

"Dear help you," Falkner grumbled sardonically. He looked a little worse for wear, soaked, pallid and slumped over the front of his Pidgeot, exhausted from his struggles in the water and still half-dazed.

"Well at least I got some good stones out of it," Steven said cheerfully, reminding himself that it had not been all bad.

Morty rolled his eyes. "You and your stones, you really are obsessed."

Steven shrugged. "Everyone has to have a hobby," he said defensively. "Now, I'm going to get my leg checked out and then rest I think."

Morty and Hadyn nodded in agreement before Morty called out his Drifblim so he could fly with them back to the main part of Celadon City.

* * *

_I love Volkner I really do and I hope I'm doing him justice, he just seems like such a cocky git in the games and anime, but I love him for it. Hope everyone is still enjoying this, poor Steven he finally got to explore his beloved caves and it all went wrong._


	24. Chapter 23 Battles and Beatings

Viridian City, a small city in Kanto it had shot to fame as the birthplace of both the head of Team Rocket and the Champion of Kanto and Johto- Lance. Whilst Lance had moved at an early age to Blackthorn City after his parents had divorced, taken by his mother to live with her sister and his cousin, Blackthorn City's current Gym Leader Clair, Giovanni had remained and had grown up to be not just the leader of Team Rocket but the Gym Leader of Viridian City as well. At first he had kept the two identities separate but after a time people became to question his shady activity and then Lorelei, a former member of the Elite Four in Kanto, had discovered his identity and ousted him. He had kept his position as Gym Leader through intimidation and force though it seemed to be a matter of pride over position as he rarely granted gym badges, thus preventing many Kanto trainers from challenging the Elite.

The result was that with Lance and Bruno living in Johto there was only Agatha and Lorelei to challenge Giovanni over the matter of granting gym battles so that trainers could gain the Earth Badge and challenge the Elite Four and Agatha was disinterested in arguing with the Team Rocket leader about it. After the murder of her Dewgong, Lorelei had finally given up her crusade against Giovanni and retired from the Elite to her home Floe Island of the Sevii Islands. The Elite Four, whilst remaining at Indigo Plateau, which was between Kanto and Johto, then predominantly became an Elite Four for Johto as without the Earth Badge trainers from Kanto could not challenge it, plus all of its members now lived in Johto making them seem more localised despite Bruno, Lance and Koga all originating from Kanto.

Thanks to the large forest, Viridian City was surrounded by beautiful, lush, green trees- pine, fir, oak, horse chestnut, elm, juniper, willow and more, some offering plump fruits to pluck, others sweet scented flowers and some tough but tasty nuts. Many bug and bird Pokémon had once made their home here until Giovanni had sent several mutations in there to roam and grow now no one was quite sure was lurking within those leafy depths and only the most determined, brave or indeed on some occasions, stupidest of people dared to explore.

Proton and his small group of Rockets had wisely chosen to avoid the forest and instead had stuck to the main roads whilst travelling to Viridian. On the way they had managed to steal a fine selection of bug Pokémon from one devoted trainer, four Johto Pokémon was a visiting traveller and a shiny Staryu from a fisherman. It had proven to be a profitable journey with results that Proton hope might soften the blow of telling Giovanni that his younger brother was a traitor and that Sabrina was out of commission.

Proton glanced across at the disgraced Kenji, still a bruised and battered mess; he had spent the journey mostly silent save for a few quiet 'hyuck-hyuck-hyuck' laughs. If Proton's beating had not rendered him physically incapable he might have put up a struggle but as it was he could only limp and his Pokémon had been confiscated preventing any chances of him fleeing on them.

Proton led the way up to the large fancy gym, which had been built with Romanesque architecture including white pillars lining the front and an arched roof with bas relief depicting earth Pokémon. Ten long, thick stone steps led up to the porch, beneath which two large, wooden doors with a Nidoking and Nidoqueen statue on either side granted entrance. Two plain clothed Rockets stood guard by the doors, they both nodded respectfully to Proton before opening the doors for him and his companions.

Inside was a gym rigged with booby traps to deter both trainers and foes of Team Rocket who thought to try their luck against the Team Rocket leader. If the traps did not work there were powerful Tamer and Black Belt trainers happy enough to do the job, Proton and the others could hear them training from the shadows, lurking amongst the columns and the statues of ground Pokémon.

Proton, having been schooled by his head and eldest brother Archer, was able to spot the traps easily and avoid those he could and disable others. After travelling through two large training chambers and down three corridors they finally reached a large steel door with the lens of a camera sitting in the wall beside it above a speaker. Proton pressed the green button below the speaker and looked into the lens grimly. "Greetings Boss, it's Proton here as planned."

No reply was given, instead the steel door opened slowly, seemingly of its own accord.

Kenji's heart sank as the door opened and he repressed a shudder, if he could have avoided this he would have. His brother was hardly going to take the news well, he would not shout or threaten punches and kicks like Proton but somehow he would be just as furious and disappointed. Kenji was not just a Team Rocket member, he was the brother of the leader and the heir apparent effectively, though he had always hoped his abandoned nephew might yet be found and persuaded to take up the mantle one day. This betrayal Proton had accused him of would reflect badly on Giovanni, something he would not be prepared to deal with.

'I hardly betrayed Team Rocket,' Kenji thought to himself moodily as a Grunt roughly urged him into the room, 'all I did was tell Hadyn she could go. We were defeated, I fought hard to keep her but she defeated Sabrina, what could I do?' He glowered hatefully at Proton's back, loathing him entirely for putting him in this position with his overreacting.

"Sir." Proton stopped before a grand mahogany desk behind which Giovanni himself was seated on a plush, black, leather chair with a high back and four wheeled legs.

Giovanni looked back at him with eyes so dark they appeared black. He was calm with his stare, focused entirely on Proton, ignorant to his own brother being ushered into the room. "You have news?" he queried coolly. Before him on the desk was a thin, black computer screen, a wireless keyboard and mouse, several closed files, two thick open, leather bound books and a collection of sheets that he had leafed through repeatedly. All of them contained information gathered about the known Legendary Pokémon throughout the world.

Proton nodded gravely. "Butch and Cassidy captured a psychic, which I relieved them of in the hopes of moulding a replacement for Sabrina. Soon after," he swallowed hard, now this was the humiliation he did not want to admit but before his leader he had to, "the ninja Koga appeared saying he had come across the psychic's companions, telling me that they were powerful people with strong, rare Pokémon. He told me of a plan to use the psychic girl to lure these people to him and to then ambush them with grunts. He led me to believe he was still very much a Team Rocket Executive and persuaded me to comply with the plan, threatening me with his superior position."

"What went wrong?" Giovanni queried carefully as he clasped his palms together, rested his elbows on the desk and leaned across to peer at Proton more intensely.

Proton cast a sideways glance back at Kenji accusingly. "Koga was obviously traitor and as I soon learned, so was your brother, between them the psychic escaped with her companions but not before Sabrina was ruined by the death of her Alakazam. She sits in Saffron City but she will not use her powers and we have all but lost the city."

Giovanni turned his gaze on Kenji at last, taking in his bloody face, his bruised eyes and his general battered and unkempt appearance. "Who disciplined Kenji?" he demanded.

Proton filled with nerves at last as he considered Ariana's words of warning and wondered if he had presumed too much to think that Giovanni might agree with his punishment of Kenji. Was it possible that when it came to blood ties Giovanni was not as ruthless as normal? "I did," he admitted, praising himself for not stuttering. "He helped her, he healed her Pokémon for her, he visited her regularly, probably told her of Koga's plan, and he told her to go free when he had her in his arms. He could have brought her back to us, she was weak from fighting Sabrina, she would not have been able to struggle and he had a Charizard to do it."

Kenji sighed and let out a quiet, "hyuck-hyuck-hyuck."

"Always amused," Giovanni scorned as his gaze turned cold. "I suppose if this is all true you deserved what you got," he addressed his brother, putting Proton's fears to rest.

"There were witnesses," Proton assured.

"Is there any good news to go with this?" Giovanni demanded sharply as he returned his attention to the turquoise haired Executive.

Proton nodded. "We have captured some valuable Pokémon, which should be useful for experiments, including a Shiny Staryu."

Giovanni nodded. "Well that is useful I suppose though it is Legendary Pokémon we need."

"Ariana mentioned that," Proton admitted. "I felt I should ask if there was any place in particular you want focused on by my team."

"Well you are in Kanto now, make a start on the Legendary Birds- Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. I would suggest the Seafoam and Sevii Islands; there are rumours of Articuno and Moltres there, whilst intelligence has indicated the Zapdos has gone from the Power Plant."

"Gone?" Proton echoed.

Giovanni shrugged. "Ariana mentioned having grunts there, in fact I believe it was in relation to this psychic, yes," he frowned at Proton, "she did mention Butch and Cassidy having caught her but for Troy. She said after that business they cleared up the Power Plant but there was no Zapdos to be found. Whether these psychic and her friends having anything to do with that, no one is sure. Tell me, what is so special about this psychic again? Ariana said Butch and Cassidy wanted her for Troy and you say you wanted her to replace Sabrina, is she that strong?"

Proton shook his head grimly. "She displayed no special talents, even under torture, she could not escape from myself, Butch and Cassidy or Sabrina, it was only with help from Kenji and Koga and then her companions that she finally made it free."

"Did she not defeat Sabrina?" Giovanni demanded.

"She defeated her Alakazam, I am told she merely took advantage when it was distracted, she was not powerful enough to take on Sabrina herself. As for Troy, Sabrina said they were acquainted in the past, apparently he had her prisoner once." Proton scowled. "He is merely after revenge; a psychic being useful for all of Team Rocket seems to have escaped him."

Giovanni nodded. "Perhaps Troy could use a reminder about his loyalties to Team Rocket and perhaps he can speak more of this psychic."

Kenji frowned too, worried about his brother's growing interest in Hadyn. This was exactly what he feared; he could only hope that Proton putting her down might dissuade Giovanni from pursuing her.

"You too probably having something to say about her Kenji," Giovanni addressed Kenji once more. "You will all stay here for three days before going after the Legendary Birds; I want to hear more about this psychic and her friends especially if they have anything to do with Zapdos' disappearance. I will contact Ariana and have her send over what all she, Butch and Cassidy know and you two can fill in the rest." He eyed Kenji stonily. "Proton, as Kenji's superior I will leave it to you to do the questioning."

Proton smiled at last, fully understanding exactly what Giovanni meant. Apparently blood ties did not matter to Team Rocket's superior.

Kenji bowed his head as he considered his predicament, he had seen Hadyn's companions enough to know exactly who they were- two Gym Leaders and her brother, the Champion of Hoenn, once Giovanni learned that he would definitely pursue the group. A Champion and Gym Leaders were bound to have powerful Pokémon, plus Hadyn's boyfriend was a bird trainer, he would become an automatic suspect with regards to Zapdos though Kenji highly doubted he possessed the skill to capture such a powerful Pokémon. 'Butch and Cassidy probably know even more,' he realised darkly, 'it just hasn't gotten back to Giovanni or even Ariana yet because they have not been interested. They caught Hadyn at the Power Plant; they would have battled her companions there and learned a little about how they fight and what with. Plus they work for Troy so they might know about her past.'

* * *

Hadyn leaned into Falkner slightly trying to calm him a little. Ever since the incident in the cave four days ago Falkner had been cool, moody, at times stoic and other times lost in troubled thought. At first Hadyn had blamed Steven, she had known the pair had had a private talk but what about she had not known. She had hounded her brother for a while until he had become annoyed and heatedly assured her that he had not 'yelled at her boyfriend and made him sad' or 'bullied Falkner because he was paranoid'. After prompting Falkner to the point of him snapping at her, Hadyn had finally learned the truth two days after the cave in when Falkner had felt guilty for yelling at her and confessed the truth, that he could not swim and had endangered himself and Steven by trying to because the thought of people thinking him a coward or weak had seemed worse.

Hadyn had tried hard not to scorn her boyfriend for his stupidity, knowing full well that whilst Steve would have been calm with his scolding he still would have been tough and that Falkner did not need another member of the Stone Family scolding him. Instead she had agreed that it was silly but assured him that his inability to swim was not something to be ashamed off. Despite her words Falkner would not snap out of his moody behaviour.

Now they were in Erika's gym with Morty, Erika and a curious Koga, standing at the edges of the main hall waiting for Steven and Volkner to begin the battle Volkner had been so eagerly anticipating. Hadyn stood beside Falkner, resting her head against his chest whilst keeping her eyes on her brother and his opponent but for all the response he gave her, Falkner may as well have been a statue.

Not that the blue haired man was prepared to admit it but for the past three nights he had been suffering dreams of his father sneering at him for his pathetic inability to swim, he had endured visions of himself drowning, being swallowed up into the dark, icy waters whilst a blurred image of his father laughed down at him and refused to offer any form of rescue. It made Falkner all the more bitter and feel all the more self-conscious about his stupidity in the cave. He could only too easily imagine how his father would have reacted if he had been there, he would have brandished Falkner a weak fool, boasted about how he could swim and then jeer over how Falkner still could not help Hadyn. How many times now had he failed her and left it to someone else to do the rescuing? Koga, Steven and Morty had all succeeded in helping her but he; he could do nothing when it came to the young psychic.

Falkner glanced down at Hadyn's dark hair briefly and frowned, though he made sure to keep his emotions guarded. He did care about her, deeply, but she was making him question himself too much and even lose faith in himself. 'Am I really so useless or is it just when I am with her?' Falkner dared himself to ponder. 'I care about her so much and yet when I'm with her I'm always reminded of how often I have failed her.' His hand twitched near an Ultra Ball that reminded him of one success at least. 'Well I did catch Zapdos while I was with her,' he thought to himself, 'but I haven't fought with it or trained it yet... What if that is just another failure? What if Zapdos is too much for me?' He narrowed his eyes as he turned a hardened blue gaze to Volkner who had called out his Raichu to do battle. 'He would just love it if I couldn't control Zapdos, smug bastard. I hope he loses.'

Steven grinned and called out his faithful Metang to do battle.

"Agility!" Volkner called out the first command.

"Iron Defence!" Steven also opted for a status move ordering his Metang to raise its defence.

"Quick Attack!" With the use of Agility the Raichu was able to move in a brown and golden blur, far too quickly for the Metang to dodge the attack.

"Hone Claws!" Steven called out a command even as the large mouse Pokémon slammed into his dealing out a powerful blow. The Metang's grey claws glowed in response as it righted its hovering body and prepared for the next blow. "Now Metal Claw!"

"Double Team!" Volkner attempted to counter the Metang's raised accuracy with an attack that caused two clones of the Raichu to appear but this time the Metang was too quick as it was able to slash out at the real Raichu before its clones could even solidify. "Thunder Wave now!" Volkner bellowed out an order, hoping for his Pokémon to take advantage of the Metang's close form.

"Scary Face!" Steven called out an order just as the Raichu prepared to deliver its attack.

Volkner looked confused as the Metang's red eyes glowed and a hideous purple face with jagged teeth materialised before the Raichu. 'Is he hoping to scare it?' he wondered sarcastically as the Raichu failed to flinch.

"Now Bullet Punch quickly!" Steven ordered.

"Huh?" Volkner visibly frowned, wondering why the Thunder Wave attack had not yet happened. As the Metang's glowing orange arms began to punch his Raichu mercilessly it dawned on him, the Scary Face attack had been to lower the Raichu's speed, slowing down its attack enough for Metang to deal out a powerful blow.

The Raichu staggered back from the punches with a squeal as its eyes bruised and blood began to trickle from its beady black nose as it struggled to stay upright. Volkner was pained to see its battered appearance and Hadyn winced as she caught its thought waves of pain. "Raichu Thunder Wave!"

Morty and Erika's eyes widened as Volkner ordered an attack instead of recalling his poor Pokémon, which was struggling hard not to faint. Steven and Koga watched with interest, wondering if Volkner had a game plan or if he was just determined to the point of sacrificing his Pokémon's wellbeing. The Raichu gave a loyal squeak before obeying.

Bolts of yellow tinged white electricity danced around the Metang's stony blue-grey form, paralysing it immediately.

"Good work!" Volkner praised. "Now return!" He called his weak Pokémon back at last. "Jolteon!" The Jolteon came out of its Poké Ball with a loud snarl. "Facade!"

"Ah I see," Steven murmured with a small smirk as he realised why Volkner was desperate to have Metang paralysed. The Jolteon's yellow and white coat began to spark before it dealt out the Facade attack, which proved to be twice as effective since the Metang was paralysed.

Volkner grinned smugly as the Metang reeled back powerlessly with a cry of pain. The Jolteon hit the ground with a satisfied yip and eyed the Metang warily with its large black eyes. Steven, acknowledging that his Metang was in pain, recalled it. "Skarmory!"

"What?" Morty voiced his surprise as his violet-brown eyes widened. "Skarmory is weak to electricity," he hissed, "he should use his Claydol, electricity can't affect it."

"Maybe he's trying to give blondie an advantage," Koga murmured as he observed with a grin.

"But they're evenly matched so far!" Erika protested as she glanced up at the grinning ninja. Koga was leaning against the wall in a casual stance with his arms folded, whilst she stood near him with her usual poise and grace, in a way the pair could not have been more opposite, and yet they had their similarities too as Erika had started to notice, both had a keen interest in potions and antidotes after all, although Koga was much keener on poisons.

"Are they?" Koga queried coolly as he continued to watch the battle. He and Falkner were both considering the fact that Steven had not been that ignorant to Volkner's strategy but had deliberately let him do it because he was trying to see just how good a trainer Volkner was.

"Sand Attack!" The Skarmory hurled a cloud of sand grains in the Jolteon's face before Volkner could give out an order. The Jolteon hissed in pain and shook its head in annoyance, trying to rid itself of the sand.

"ThunderShock!" Volkner immediately tried to take advantage of the Skarmory's weakness to electricity but when the yellow bolts danced out of the Jolteon they missed as it could not see properly to aim. "Shit!" Volkner let out an angry curse before he could help himself.

"Spikes!" Red glowing spikes shot onto the floor from the Skarmory's rapidly beating steel wings, making it impossible for the Jolteon to move without its tender yellow paws stepping on one.

By now the Jolteon's vision had cleared but as Volkner was starting to realise that did not matter much. "Pin Missile!" He retaliated with what he hoped was an equally clever move.

Spikes shot out of the Jolteon's bristly fur, whizzing through the air with rapid speed.

"Agility!" Steven urged his Skarmory to increase its speed to dodge the attack but a few of the pins still managed to take hold, holding fast to the Skarmory's metal coat. Steven knew he could not use a close range attack; it would enable the Jolteon to aim an electric attack at the pins too easily. "Swift!"

The Jolteon tried to dodge the attack and as a result ending up hitting the spikes littering the ground, causing it to squeal in pain as its paws became soaked in blood as the spikes sunk deeply into them. Volkner did a good job hiding his panic from his face but Hadyn still managed to sense it, coming off him in a loud pang that struck out to her over the pain of the Jolteon. Part of her was joyful to see her brother so victorious so easily but a small part of her felt sympathy for the cocky electric trainer; he seemed genuinely upset about the state his Pokémon were in.

"Double Team!" Steven ordered

"Thunder!" Volkner tried for an electric attack again. A large bolt of lightning shot out of the Jolteon, aiming directly for the Skarmory and its clones. Volkner hoped that it would strike true but he was not so lucky and ending up cursing when a clone was wiped out.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Steven informed him, "I had him use Protect beforehand."

Volkner glanced over at Steven in suspicion and puzzlement. "But you didn't give that order!" he protested.

Steven grinned. "We have such a close bond that it knew to use Protect before Double Team so that its defence was twice as effective, I have him trained to opt for defence over offense when he is at a type disadvantage."

Volkner mumbled a curse under his breath as he contemplated his next move, it was one thing battling someone it was another to battle someone who had a Pokémon so well trained that they did not even need to give orders all the time. Still, Volkner had battled and defeated many psychics and mediums in his time who gave their orders telepathically, not hearing a trainer give orders was nothing new to him.

"Air Cutter!"

This razor sharp wind slashed at the Jolteon hard enough to draw blood from its face and spiky body, sending it to the ground with a whimper, finishing off the battle. Volkner cursed again, loudly this time, and withdrew his Pokémon. Truthfully the Skarmory was just too high in strength and power for Volkner to beat it despite the type advantage and yet he was determined to try.

"Last Pokémon," Steven said firmly. They had agreed to keep the battle limited to three Pokémon as Steven did not feel they should be lingering in Celadon City anymore and everyone thought a battle of anymore would drag on too long.

"Electivire!" Volkner called out his last Pokémon, the tall, fierce looking black and yellow electric Pokémon. Its feet immediately hit the spikes and though it winced it did not suffer as much pain as Jolteon; rather the spikes seemed more of a hindrance to it rather than a real menace.

"Shall we even the odds?" Steven queried lightly. He called back his Skarmory and to their surprise sent his Armaldo out onto the spikes. Like the Electivire it was only slightly affected by the spikes as its tough feet were able to withstand the worst of them.

"Getting cocky now," Morty murmured appreciatively. He, like the others, was thoroughly enjoying the battle but not because Volkner was getting beat but because it was interesting and exciting, and it was great to finally glimpse Steven in Champion mode and find out his mettle.

The Armaldo seemed a strange Pokémon for Steven to own as it was not off the Steel type and was in fact weak to Steel and Rock moves. The truth was he had evolved it from an Anorith, a fossil Pokémon that had been resurrected back in Hoenn at the Devon Corporation from a Claw Fossil that he himself had found in a cave. It was the first fossil his father's company had ever resurrected, proving that they did have the technology to do it.

"Low Kick!" Volkner ordered the first move and his Pokémon dealt the Armaldo an effective blow with a swing of its leg. The Armaldo stumbled backwards into further spikes with the force of the blow but managed to stay upright.

"Crush Claw!" Steven chose to retaliate with an equally effective physical move. Armaldo's black tipped blue blades glowed a bright white before slashing hard at the Electivire leaving two deep, red gouges in its torso.

"Discharge!" A flare of yellow electricity lit the room and struck out at the Armaldo, which was unable to dodge the attack. The Armaldo hit the ground as it took the full force of the blow but once the electricity died down it managed to stand again though it was bloodied and bruised.

"Earthquake," came Steven's calm order.

The battle ground between the two Pokémon began to shake violently and the force of it seemed to stretch up into the Electivire and make it quiver to as it succumbed to the deadly attack. As it was weak to Ground moves the attack did double the blow and the Electivire hit the ground on its back with a painful cry. When the ground finally stopped shaking the Electivire struggled to rise again. When it finally did stand it was doubled over and panting hard, its back covered in sharp spikes and bloody cuts.

Volkner was sweating now and his face set in a stiff expression, Hadyn could sense his despair as he began to accept that he was going to lose. Again she felt a mixture of pride for her brother and sympathy for the blonde trainer, yes he deserved to be humbled but it was tough for any trainer to face such a devastating defeat.

"ThunderPunch!" Volkner gave what he knew would be his last command for this battle.

The Electivire charged forward obediently with a sparking fist that it slammed hard into the Armaldo's mostly blue stomach, sending sparks dancing all over its body as it doubled forward in pain.

"X-Scissor!" Steven ordered the final blow.

Despite being in agony the Armaldo was quick to cut its claws into the Electivire's back, slashing down and across, mimicking the shape of a pair of scissors. It then staggered back from the Electivire allowing it to the crumple to the ground. Volkner sighed and recalled his Pokémon in defeat.

Steven gave a small smile and a nod before calling back his Armaldo. He walked across the floor tenderly, taking care to avoid the remaining spikes. Once he reached the visibly dismayed Volkner he extended a hand. "Congratulations," he said sincerely with no trace of mockery, "you battled well; you are a pretty strong trainer."

"But not strong enough," Volkner grumbled as he stared at the floor in despair.

"Not yet," Steven said gently.

Volkner looked at Steven at last, tilting his head up slightly so that he was facing him though he was still looking down as he was significantly taller. He accepted his hand at last and nodded. "Not yet," he muttered, still bitter about the whole thing.

"Welcome to the group," Steven said brightly, reminding Volkner of his agreement to actually involve himself in the group he insisted on tagging along with.

Volkner cracked half a smile at this as he glanced over at the strange mix of people he had been accompanying- a moody bird master, a taunting, cheerful, psychic ghost master, an untrained psychic with fire powers being pursued by Team Rocket, a shady turncoat ninja who was as reluctant as himself, and a dozy, elegant woman who always smiled and seemed obsessed with flowers. His dark sapphire gaze returned to Steven, and then the Champion, a kind, intelligent, tough young man with a stern streak about him and a disturbing maniacal obsession with rocks. 'I could do worse,' Volkner thought to himself, 'sure they're nuts but at least they're making things interesting.'

"And what are the plans for the group?" Koga queried dryly, drawing Steven and Volkner's attention back to the ground. He was still in a casual stance with his arms folded, his head bowed and his eyes deceptively half-closed as if he was secretly dozing when in fact he was probably more alert than anyone.

"Go after the Legendary Pokémon of course!" Morty chirped up cheerfully. "I say Seafoam Islands, Articuno should be there and he's going to be mine!" He pointed at thumb at himself optimistically. "But first I've got to check on Eusine's house in case he has returned!" During their stay in Celadon City Eusine had been out of town, presumably chasing after a Legendary Pokémon, and Morty had yet to speak with him.

"Are you sticking around?" Falkner queried the ninja bluntly as he glanced over at him.

Koga grinned. "I have spoken with Lance and my orders are the same, to stay close to the psychic, until it is utterly certain that Team Rocket have lost interest. He thinks they won't give up that easily, and even if Proton does, this Troy person presumably still wants revenge, then there's the fact that you have a Legendary Pokémon with you, if they figure that out they will never give up on following you."

"We will deal with them if and when we have to," Steven said confidently. "In the meantime we'll sort out plans for heading to the Seafoam Islands and if we can we'll start the journey tomorrow. Morty, you can check to see if your friend is around and Volkner and I can get our Pokémon healed."

They all nodded in agreement and exited the Gym together, Steven and Volkner headed for the Poké Centre, Morty darted off to Eusine's house and Hadyn pulled Falkner off to do some Wild Pokémon exploring and battling, leaving Koga and Erika by themselves.

Erika glanced up at the older man thoughtfully, wondering if he even liked being in their company, so far it seemed like he really was just there because Lance had ordered it. "Do you like being back in Kanto?" she queried tentatively.

Koga shrugged, he was darkly contemplating how they would have to get to the Seafoam Islands, the quickest route would be south down the cycling road, then there was short path built over the ocean that led to Fuchsia City, his former home and current location of his daughter, the current Gym Leader Janine. He was already planning on making his own way through or rather around Fuchsia City when they reached it to avoid a confrontation with his hot tempered daughter. "There are some things I like," he said coolly at last.

"Oh." Erika was not sure how to pursue a conversation with the older man though she was smart enough to sense that Kanto and his past was not the right way to do it. "You know I've heard you are an expert of poisons and potions," she tried to pursue a new topic, "well I'm fond of creating new potions, antidotes and other healing mixtures, maybe you would be interested in having a look. Maybe there are some plants I have that would be of interest to you and perhaps we could exchange ideas."

Koga gave his usual thin, amused and somewhat sardonic smile, secretly pleased at the opportunity to have a look at some plants and potions and entertain his hobby of poison making. "Why not?" he queried dryly.

Erika gave him a small smile before leading the way into the two storey building near her gym, which had a large greenhouse behind her where she grew a lot of rare plants and flowers specifically for turning into potions, antidotes and other healing mixtures.

* * *

Kenji cracked a bloody smile before letting out a nervous, half-crazed, "hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!" He trembled against himself and snickered. For the first time he was starting to understand both Troy's insanity and his desire for revenge, though he was not quite at the point of relating to either. Here he was being punished for having the vaguest of connections to Hadyn, there were his Pokémon now dead because he had known her and Proton had gotten the stupid idea that Kenji was somehow an expert on her and would know everything about her, including her location. Only his Shiny Rattata remained alive at Giovanni's behest, a form of mercy for his brother, though Kenji was finding it hard to feel grateful at the moment.

Proton shook his formerly white now crimson gloves out and sighed, accepting at last that Kenji really had told him all he knew about Hadyn and her companions, which tragically was not much and added little to the evidence Ariana had given from Butch, Cassidy and an extremely reluctant Troy. They were all in Kanto now too, Troy was not giving up his pursuit of Hadyn and Giovanni had granted him permission to succeed so long as he promised to gain whatever Pokémon her companions had and give them over to Team Rocket. At the moment Giovanni cared little for the psychic, convinced by Proton that she was weak and of no real benefit to Team Rocket.

Kenji spat blood onto the floor and let out another snigger. Proton had not been kind with his beatings, especially not to Kenji's Pokémon, they had all died slowly and loudly, each one killed before the protesting Kenji who had swore that he had told all he knew until he was hoarse.

The door creaked open granting a sliver of light to the blue-grey room that caused Kenji's brown eyes to shrink in pain. He had become accustomed to the darkness of the room, the only light coming from thin windows high up in the walls with tinted glass. He smirked with bloody teeth when his brother entered the room. Proton had reported to him everything that Kenji knew and he had decided to pay a visit.

Giovanni approached until there was a comfortable couple of feet between him and his handcuffed brother who sat in a heap of his own blood and piss. The stench was a reminder to the dully amused Kenji of how he had finally cracked when his Skuntank's eyes had been forced inwards and his own bowels have given way. Amongst everything else that was something he knew he would never forget, Proton certainly deserved his reputation as the cruellest, most psychotic member of Team Rocket, it was no wonder Giovanni held him with high regard these days.

With reluctance the middle-aged man kneeled down before his younger sibling, taking care not to kneel in any of the questionable stains on the wooden floor. "I am sorry that you had to suffer so but as my brother you must expect to receive the harshest of punishments when you behave questionably, otherwise people might think I favour family and become enraged. Our members must know that I treat everyone based on rank, not blood connections."

Kenji rolled his eyes upwards to stare at his brother dully. "I'm sure they won't doubt that now," he grumbled darkly, though it was difficult to talk as his jaw was badly swollen and he was missing a couple of teeth.

"No I suppose not," Giovanni murmured frostily. "Well I think you have been punished sufficiently and learned your lesson at least so be thankful that the worst is over."

Kenji shuddered as several pangs of pain ran through him and he darkly wondered if his bowels were going to give way again. He was in agony and flashes of his tortured Pokémon kept running through his mind in an endless loop. 'All because I became acquainted with the wrong person,' he thought darkly. 'The bitch was hardly worth all this; I should have brought her back, better her suffering than me and my Pokémon.'

"Was she pretty?" Giovanni queried suddenly. "Were you attracted to her? Is that why you forgot your place around her?"

Kenji let out another snicker. "No," he informed his brother hoarsely, "she was alright but no beauty." It was mostly truth, there had been something about her after all, some attraction that had drawn Kenji to her but he was hardly going to admit that and face further ridicule and the eternal watching of a suspicious Proton.

"Then why?" Giovanni demanded simply.

"I only talked with her," Kenji replied woefully, "I was hardly her friend and I didn't help her, I already said!" He turned his protesting brown eyes on Proton who lingered against the wall silently. "I did tell you!" he snapped at him.

Giovanni cocked his head backwards to glance over at Proton who gave a nod of confirmation.

"He did not confer with the ninja or actively help her escape," Proton admitted, "however he did heal her Cubone, he did privately converse with her, he had social interactions with her before she was our prisoner, on more than one occasion, he did offer her assurances and promises of no torture if she behaved, and he did let her go."

Giovanni shook his head scornfully as he returned a cold gaze to Kenji. "That is all bad enough Kenji," he scorned, "your loyalty is to Team Rocket and its leader, me, your brother, we come first always. You should have thought of us and kept your distance from her."

"All this because I had a social life," came Kenji's sarcastic retort.

Giovanni's frown deepened. "Brother I would not get sarcastic, I can revoke my word of no more punishment for you, you know. My mercy has its limits, do not press me."

Kenji sighed and spat out another mouthful of blood, he felt ill and he was certain another mouthful of vomit would soon be coming out of him. He had been sick three times of already, if only because the gory ends of his own Pokémon his disgusted him so much. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I just want out of here."

Giovanni nodded. "Of course you do, it stinks in here." He cast a wary eye at the bodies of four deceased Pokemon. "However, I think you should remain here for a while but perhaps not with such lifeless company." He patted his brother on the head briefly in an obviously patronising manner before standing up. "Proton have the corpses removed," he ordered as he turned away from his sibling.

Proton nodded. "At once." He held open the door for Giovanni before following him out to give the order to some lower Grunt.

Kenji let out another sigh and glanced over at the deformed bodies, he shivered again, wincing as he was suddenly warmed as his bowels gave way again.

* * *

_So Team Rocket haven't quite given up, at least not at last and Giovanni finally makes an appearance. I have been looking forward to writing him though it's tricky to be faithful to his character and not too OC, as I'm sure you can tell I've more or less ignored his anime counterpart. Even though he seems kind to his son I imagine he would still be a hardass towards family, if only so no one thinks he is weak. I hope you all enjoyed the battle between Steven and Volkner, as always the battle scenes are tricky to write but I do my best to keep them exciting._

_Thinking of upping the rating for this fanfic, not really sure how that will affect things, I guess it makes it harder to find but I think it's becoming more adult and darker, especially with Team Rocket but I guess I want to be realistic, they're meant to be a powerful criminal organisation, dominating two countries, surely they are cruel, murderous and psychotic.  
_


	25. Chapter 24 Onwards to Fuchsia

Troy was furious but there was little to be done about it. Cassidy and Butch had successfully caught the psychic for him only for Proton to steal and then lose her, now Giovanni and most of Team Rocket knew all about her and her companions. Sure Giovanni had said Troy could capture her if he wanted and that she was of no interest to him but it was not good enough. As far as Troy was concerned, others would be interested in her now despite Giovanni's indifference, probably hoping that they would succeed with her were Proton had failed. Plus, Giovanni had made it clear that he wanted their Pokémon and that he was suspicious about their potential connection to the missing Zapdos, so now everyone in Team Rocket in Kanto would be after them surely.

It was too much competition for Troy, he had to have her, he had to gain his revenge and then continue what he had started and do what Proton could not, prove that she could be a powerful asset to Team Rocket. Of course revenge was the most important thing, she deserved to burn for leaving him with such scars and humiliating him and his minions so many times.

Ariana watched the scowling Troy carefully, made uneasy by his broody presence. They were on Cinnabar Island, getting updates on Blaine's progress with the mutations. This was Ariana's department, she was to supervise the mutations, study their reactions when unleashed on the Wild and test their battling skills on unsuspecting trainers. Whilst Proton had to chase up Legendary Pokémon she could relax here on Cinnabar and observe Blaine's work. Well she could relax if not for the annoying, half-mad Troy who had paid a visit to scold Cassidy and Butch and no doubt enlist their services once more. Ariana was getting a little fed up with Troy always taking Butch and Cassidy from her, she knew as a higher Executive than Troy she could protest but sometimes it was easier to just let him have his way rather than listen to his crazed ramblings about revenge.

They were inside a secret underground lab, surrounded by the sounds of machinery, Pokémon squeals, scientists' murmurings and the ever presence rumbling of a dormant volcano that they all knew would become active one day. They had above ground laboratories as well as underground as Team Rocket dominated the island, sure trainers and tourists came to the place, but they all stayed on their guard and were easily kept away from the laboratories. The underground ones existed to keep things secret from lowly Grunts, only the higher up and most trusted members of Team Rocket were allowed down here. Another reason to loathe Troy's presence, why on earth was he regarded as trusted? The man was selfish, his only concerns were his own personal revenge and gain, he did not care for Team Rocket and yet he must have been able to put on an extravagant pretence to persuade Giovanni otherwise.

Progress on Cinnabar had been good but not good enough, they needed the Legendary Pokémon if they ever hoped to achieve creating powerful Pokémon worth having, Pokémon with which they could dominate the world and certainly beat the likes of Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma, every country it seemed had a group of criminals trying to achieve some dark goal which involved making the local people's lives as misery. Team Aqua wanted to expand the seas, Team Magma the lands, Team Galactic had the grand and insane goal of destroying the universe to create a new one without spirit, whatever that meant, and Team Plasma claimed to want to free Pokémon from humans. As far as Ariana was concerned Team Rocket were the original, the most devoted and the most wicked of all these groups. Yes, unlike the doubting Kenji, she could freely admit that Team Rocket were wicked, unlike the simpering Team Plasma as far as they were concerned Pokémon existed for humans, they were there to benefit Team Rocket, to profit them and aid them.

Troy stood up from his perch on a black plastic seat, where he had been hunched over in moody thought for the past twenty minutes. He turned to face Ariana with his half-ruined face and she only just managed to keep back a shudder of revolt. Truthfully, much like Cassidy, she had admired Troy's looks all those years ago, he had been a handsome man and he had known it. Now he was an ugly, cold husk, that passionate spark in his green eyes had been replaced with a more dangerous blaze of insane anger, his formerly soft, dark hair had grown back in wiry clumps and his once appealing good looks had been replaced with a hard skin that looked like clay moulded into a shapeless mess, wrought with horrible pink scars.

"I'm going after her," he announced to Ariana.

Ariana rolled her red-brown eyes. "And where is she?" she demanded mockingly.

Troy shrugged; he had leafed through the reports on the incident with Proton thoroughly but could draw little from it. That Gym Leader Erika had visited Sabrina as a distraction, could Hadyn be with her in Celadon? Or was that too obvious, maybe the ninja had spirited her to the safety of Indigo Plateau or perhaps that brother of hers had taken her back to Hoenn? Really she could be anywhere, the time between her escape and Giovanni finally been alerted to things and ordering his Grunts to watch for her and her companions in the hopes of gaining Zapdos and other Pokémon was much too long a gap, too many days of no one watching out for her and her friends, it meant that there really was no trace of her at the moment.

"I'll start with Celadon," Troy remarked gruffly, "she might have gone there with Erika."

Ariana pursed her lips. "Perhaps," she allowed, "but it's doubtful that she will still be there. Give up already Troy, you've had ten years of failure, he he he," she let out her grating, taunting laugh.

Troy scowled heavily at the laugh and glowered at Ariana. "I will get her," he vowed.

"Where did you even get her from in the first place?" Ariana queried dryly. "Surely you could go back there and steal another psychic?"

Troy grinned maniacally and shook his head. "She was from Johto," he admitted at last, "the only child her mother had, a bastard child, I've no idea who the father might have been, and I don't remember the mother, so if there were more psychic children I don't know. I brought her to Hoenn a long time ago, I wish I'd picked somewhere else," he snarled, "then she would have never met that Champion. I hate him, I wish he had been shot dead instead of his Pokémon, noble bastard, who is he to take in a stranger and make them family? Sentimental idiot!"

"He he he," Ariana openly laughed at Troy's flustered face. "Oh you really are in a state over this business. It would do well for your sanity to just leave her alone, you never should have kidnapped her in the first place, then you would have never gotten burned."

Troy let out an angry snarl before turning from Ariana's smirk and marching off, no doubt to procure Butch and Cassidy's services.

* * *

"I'm not getting on it."

"But there's no other way!" Steven protested.

"I'll look ridiculous, no."

"You're not allowed on the road without one," Morty reminded him as he snickered.

Koga folded his arms and turned his chin up in the air sharply. "No, I'll find my own way down."

"But you would have to go back through Saffron City and then down to Vermillion and then that long journey down the coast," Erika protested.

Koga shrugged. "That's fine."

"Don't be daft," Steven scorned, "that could take a week." His attention was occupied with an equally protestant Hadyn who had paled at the sight of the bikes.

The group were at the top of the Cycling Road, near a shed that rented out bikes of all shapes, colours and sizes. The poor owner was eyeing up Koga nervously afraid that the ninja might break his bikes in protest.

"What's wrong with you?" Falkner queried Hadyn in puzzlement as he took in her pallid state.

"I...I can't really ride," Hadyn admitted as she eyed the bicycles apprehensively, "I had a bad experience once."

"You mean you fell off?" Morty jested. "Sure we've all done that."

"It was worse than that," Hadyn snapped moodily.

Steven had suddenly gone quiet and looked a little sheepish. "It wasn't that bad," he muttered at last.

Erika, Falkner, Volkner and Morty looked at Steven curiously. "What did you do?" Morty was the first to accuse with a wide smile.

Steven's milky grey eyes went wide in protest. "I didn't do anything! At least not on purpose," he added quietly.

"Oh dear," Erika murmured sympathetically. She gave Hadyn a gentle smile. "Was it bad?"

"Was it?" Volkner repeated hopefully as he looked over at the Champion. 'The Champion's not a saint then,' he mused to himself.

Steven flushed slightly as the stares grew more curious and demanding and Hadyn gave him an accusatory glance, daring him to tell the tale. "It wasn't that bad!" Steven snapped. "I just pushed her down a steep hill and..."

"The bike hit a log and I went head first into a river," Hadyn finished the tale frostily as she remembered only too well how it had felt to be hurtled through the air and then to plummet into an icy river.

"I pulled you out!" Steven snapped as a coy grin crossed Koga's features, Morty started laughing and Volkner let out a low snicker. "And how was I to know there was a log or that your control and balance was so bad?"

Hadyn shook her head and scowled as she eyed a bike with distain.

"Well it's hardly going to happen again," Steven mumbled, "and I was only trying to teach you to actually use your bike, you wouldn't even pedal, you always used to keep your feet on the ground and walk with it beneath you, what was the point?"

Hadyn's cheeks turned rosy this time as Erika gave her an amused smile and Falkner's blue eyes danced with amusement. "I just wanted to take my time," she grumbled, "but you rushed me and then I never learnt properly."

"Well you can learn now," Falkner said gently. He gripped her right hand in own and guided it to the shiny blue handle of a bicycle. "It's not hard," he assured.

"And there're probably no logs," Morty chirped up jokingly between snickers. The image of a young Hadyn crashing into a log and then flying into a river was just too entertaining for him.

Hadyn continued to stare at the bike apprehensively but allowed Falkner to coerce her onto it with one hand. He steadied her on it keeping his right hand on her right hand and his left at the small of her back. His constant moodiness subsided a little as he felt the warmth of her skin through her turquoise shirt and took in the flowery scent of her dark hair. He tensed up, reluctant to allow himself to be calmed by her presence, he knew it was not enough just to want her, he had messed up too many times, and the more he let himself fall for her the worse it would be when he failed her again.

Hadyn looked back at Falkner inquiringly as she picked up on his change in mood, even order Morty's loud waves of mockery and mirth. She knew better than to query it, especially so publically but she gave him a deep look that let him know that she knew something was not right with him.

Falkner caught her look and forced a small grin to his face though it was hard. "Just keep pedalling," he advised, "I'll stay near." He released her and went over to his own bike.

Hadyn was saddened to lose his touch so quickly and all it did was confirm that something was wrong. She gripped the handles tightly and returned her attentions to the others who all mounted their bikes, except Koga of course.

"You aren't seriously going to take a ridiculously long route just to avoid being on a bike?" Steven questioned in exasperation.

"Who would have thought that the ninja's weakness would be a bike?" Volkner taunted.

"Weakness?" Koga gave the blonde a dirty look. "It's hardly a weakness."

"Au contraire," Volkner continued to mock, "it seems to be a big weakness. You have such a problem with them that you're willing to take a much longer, complicated route." He started cycling, and did a loop around the scowling ninja. "Well I say if you would rather do that, go ahead, we'll see you in a week when we get back from Seafoam Islands. It's not like anyone is intending on waiting for you."

Koga threw his hands out in anger as the electric trainer finally got to him at last, irritating him as he continued to cycle loops around him. "Fine I'll get on a stupid bike as undignified as it its!"

Morty let out another chuckle and Hadyn and Erika shared a smile. "It's not so awful," Erika tried to assure the ninja with a sunny smile, "and I think if Hadyn can do it you can too."

"I agree," Morty enthused.

Koga rolled his eyes at all of them before charging up to the fearful looking bike owner. "Give me one," he grumbled.

The man gestured behind him nervously. "Pick one," he stammered.

Koga grabbed a tall, skinny, dark green one and got on it awkwardly. When he began cycling, all of them struggled to hide their amusement, and Morty naturally failed though he did manage to keep back all the teasing comments that came to his mind. Quite simply a ninja on a bicycle was a ridiculous sight to hold, the dark clothes and long crimson scarf did not match with the bicycle and the illusion of mystery that a ninja tried to uphold was immediately shattered. It did not help that Koga was a middle-aged man who generally had an air of importance about him and a certain grandeur, probably due to his status as a member of the Johto/Kanto Elite Four, all this was of course ruined by having him cycle about with the younger group of playful adults.

"See," Erika tried to assure him, "it's fine."

"It's not," Koga spat out hatefully, sparing a glower for the laughing Morty.

They all began their cycle downwards with Koga and Erika taking the rear and Morty, Volkner and Steven competing for the lead. It was more of a struggle for Morty and Volkner as they had to rely mostly on one hand as their other arms were still injured but still they managed to maintain speed and balance. Morty was free of his bandage at last but his arm still throbbed and he knew better than to pressure it too much. As they cycled, the men harmlessly teased each other and turned it into a friendly race, which lasted for half an hour before they all grew weary and Volkner took the victory, having an advantage thanks to his longer legs.

It was a pleasant journey as they left the scents and sounds of the very outskirts of Viridian City and were met with the salty air of the sea and the squawks of Wingull. "This is nice," Hadyn said between pants as she struggled to maintain an even speed.

Falkner looked over at her and nodded agreeably, unable to resist the pleasant fresh air and the sight of Hadyn looking completely relaxed for the first time since her ordeal with Team Rocket. Even though there was a dart of nerves in her violet eyes now and then when her bike garnered too much speed and she struggled not to squeeze the brakes too tightly she still seemed happy and it brought an odd sort of beauty to her still battered face. He winced to see her bruises shining so visibly beneath the sunlight and admired her for still being able to smile despite them. 'I cannot give up on her,' he thought to himself, 'I just have to work through my issues somehow. It's not worth losing her because of my doubts. I'm just having an off-spell that's all, but I've got Zapdos and I will prove to everyone than I'm worthy to own and train it.' He grinned back at her with sincere joy this time and her smile widened to see it.

Volkner seemed to be enjoying the cycling the most and was eagerly showing off by doing sudden sharp loops and riding with the front or back wheel raised up.

"I hope he falls," Falkner grumbled spitefully as he watched the man with annoyance and caution. Volkner was quickly becoming fond of looping round members of the group causing them to swerve or tug their brakes suddenly, Steven was the only exception as he had giving Volkner a cool grey-blue eyed stare that dared him to do it. Usually Volkner was one to rise to such a challenge but after his battle with Steven he was not quite ready to challenge him so soon in any shape or form.

"Me too," Koga muttered as he pedalled behind Falkner and Hadyn at an even pace with the sympathetic Erika.

"He's just having fun," Hadyn was a little kinder than the males. After everything they had been through a nice cycling trip was what they all needed and it was doing a good job in lifting everyone's spirits. Hadyn was quick to retract her opinion when Volkner whirled round without warning and whizzed past her. She let out a yelp of surprise, tugged both her brakes hard and went skidding down sideways. Her boot hit the ground preventing her from falling off completely as she finally managed to halt, tilted to her left side with the bike slanted downwards.

"You careless idiot!" Falkner was quick to curse as he pedalled towards Hadyn.

Volkner glanced over to Hadyn on the ground and let out a teasing laugh though he did cycle towards her just to be sure his stunt had been harmless.

"I'm fine," Hadyn assured as she righted herself and her bike. She gave Volkner a less than friendly look however and snapped, "don't do that again you jerk."

Volkner halted a couple of inches from her as Falkner arrived beside her with his own smouldering look of rage for the tall blonde. "It was just a joke," he muttered defensively.

"She could have been hurt!" Falkner snarled angrily.

Hadyn rolled her eyes and touched her forehead wearily with one hand as Falkner's rage and Volkner's scorn burned into it giving her a headache.

"Tone down the emotions boys," Morty ordered lightly as he cycled up to them, picking up on Hadyn's mental pain through their psychic tie. "Let's not forget how oversensitive Hadyn is."

"That's the word," Volkner was quick to growl out.

Hadyn flushed pink with rage and embarrassment. "I am not oversensitive!" she snapped at all of them, shrugging off Falkner's hand before it could properly touch her back. She had long since grown tired of being seen as the weak damsel as the group, at first she had thought it was purely because she was a girl but then Erika had joined them and now between Steven's over protectiveness, Falkner's constant queries about her health, Morty's gentle psychic soothing, Koga's look of scorn and Volkner's biting remarks she was growing a little fed up of being babied.

"Okay," Morty was quick to retort, "you're not oversensitive, bad choice of words."

Steven looked at Hadyn inquiringly but said nothing whilst Volkner and Koga both cracked equally taunting smirks. "That's exactly what you are," Volkner remarked nastily before cycling on ahead.

Hadyn scowled after him and made a rude gesture to his back that of course he did not see. "I am not," she grumbled before pedalling on after them. 'It's because of Team Rocket,' she thought as she gripped her handlebars tightly, 'because I've had to be rescued from them so many times because I can't save myself even though I'm a psychic. They all think I'm like some sort of doll, fragile and useless!'

"Hadyn," Falkner quietly interrupted her angry thoughts with a quiet word.

Hadyn turned to him with a fierce glower that only grew fierier when she felt his wave of worry and sympathy. "You don't all need to step around my toes because of what happened!" she snapped. "I'm not a doll! I can protect myself and I will!" She let out an angry snarl before pedalling hard. She did not care how fast she went now or how reckless she was being she just needed some adrenaline, some distraction, just something to keep her mind from the memories that threatened to rise up inside her. The memories of her time with Team Rocket, the truth of how weak and defenceless she really had been, she the girl who could speak with Pokémon, she the being that could conjure fire and levitate. She was meant to be powerful, strong and deadly enough for Team Rocket to want her desperately enough to chase her all over the world for over a decade. But she was nothing. She could not save Mrs. Stone, she could not save her brother's Aggron, she could not stop her Cubone being beaten and she could not stand up to Team Rocket in the end. They had broken her.

"Hadyn slow down!" Steven called out anxiously as he tried to pursue her.

"Stupid girl," Volkner grumbled, "always causing trouble for everyone." He speeded up, heading in her direction and quickly overtook Steven.

Hadyn was a good bit ahead now but thankfully still within sight, she zoomed through a young couple recklessly, startling the girl and causing the boy to let out a swear, then she ploughed through a small group of cycling picnickers without a second glance before she hit a patch of wild grass and her front tyre bumped over a small stone. She gripped her brakes hard and wobbled about trying to maintain balance. Determined not to relieve her childhood trauma she fought hard to keep herself and her bike upright as she whizzed through the grass in a wonky manner as the bike threatened to topple to one side. She shut her eyes tight as the grass began a dizzying blur and willed herself not to fall. She could not fall, she could not fall.

A faint breeze hit Hadyn and she realised that not only had she not fallen but that she and her bike had stopped moving. She opened her eyes slowly, wary of what might have happened and gave a gasp of surprise when she found herself hovering in midair. She and her bike were levitating! With her gasp of alarm her psychic ability left her as she ruined her own concentration and she and her bike crashed into the grass. Luckily they had not been hovering that high so the impact was not so bad and she was barely scratched as the long dark grass offering a soft landing.

A curious Sandshrew chittered a scolding as it ran past her.

Hadyn pushed her back off herself carelessly before sitting upright on her bottom and hugging her knees to herself. She sucked in a breath of much needed air as she contemplated how foolish and childish she had just been. Why had Morty's remark gotten to her so much and triggered such horrible memories? There she had thought herself quite over her trouble, after all it was done with and could not be undone and she was still alive and in one piece.

"You idiot." Volkner had arrived to offer up his scorn. His bike screeched to a halt as he slowed it quickly, extending his long legs to the ground so he could maintain balance. "You are so oversensitive, one little word and you pull a stunt like that, you're really bloody sensitive and dramatic," he scolded her as he glowered down at her back with his fierce sapphire eyes. "You need to get out of the grass you know; there could be Wild Pokémon about." He waited Hadyn's reply, expecting some smartass retort and was mildly surprised when she said nothing. "Huffing are you?" he queried sardonically in an attempt to bait her into a retort. "Going for the childish option of not speaking to me?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Steven and the others frantically pedalling up to them. "No doubt your brother will pander to it as usual, give you a little hug, maybe a rub on the head and tell you it's all okay," Volkner sneered. "Instead of giving you a smack and telling you that you're a moron." Still no reply.

Frustrated, Volkner stepped off his bike and placed it down on the ground gently on the outskirts of the grass patch. Determined to make Hadyn speak he strode up to her, bent down, grasped her shoulder and shook it hard. "Stop being rude," he snapped. He gave a yelp of pain when he was smacked with what felt like a physical punch to the gut though Hadyn did not move. His mind filled with a wave of fury and resentment that bowled into him in a burning fury, causing him to double over and gasp in pain. "What the Hell was that?" he snarled. Furious that Hadyn was somehow responsible he staggered round to her front determined to make her speak.

Volkner's fierce spark died down a little when he saw tears streaking down her bruised cheeks. Her expression was hard to make out as she had her head bowed and most of her face shielded by her long dark hair but Volkner could clearly see the tears sparkling in the light of the sun. "Hadyn..." He said her name softly, unsure now about whether he wanted her to talk or not.

Hadyn squeezed her knees tightly. "They broke me," she murmured quietly. "I am just a weak damsel," she swallowed hard, "and you're right, my powers are useless because even with them they still broke me."

Volkner was silent.

"Hadyn!" That was Steven calling now as he finally reached them.

Hadyn immediately wiped her tears away with one hand, lowered her knees and started to stand. Volkner looked at her inquiringly, fully expecting her to rush to big brother and pour all her grievances on him but instead he was given a fake, small smile that she turned on Steven. "I'm sorry," she addressed her brother sincerely, "I just...I was mad about the oversensitive thing and I just wanted to not think for a moment."

"Uh huh." Steven nodded though the doubt was clear in his eyes. "Well that was stupid of you," he scolded, "you barely know how to ride and it's not wise leaving everyone behind."

Hadyn nodded. "I know and I'm sorry." She met Falkner and Morty's inquisitive stares as they caught up to them and then Erika's worried brown gaze. "Sorry," she told them all softly, "I just needed a little space."

"I'm sorry," Morty spoke up carefully, "I didn't mean to imply anything, it was a poor choice of words."

"That's okay," Hadyn assured him with a small smile. She turned round and picked up her bike, catching Volkner's accusing stare as she did. 'I said too much to him,' she scolded herself, 'why did I say anything at all?' She shook her head at him before getting back on her bike. "Let's keep going," she said.

Falkner glowered at Volkner hatefully, blaming him entirely for Hadyn's outburst. He hurried over to Hadyn and was quick to extend a comforting hand on top of her left one. Hadyn looked up at him and gave him the same fake smile. "I'm okay," she told him softly.

Falkner frowned but nodded anyway, though he did let her feel his wave of doubt. "If you say so," he murmured.

"I am, it was just a silly moment of childish behaviour," she tried to assure him as they started to pedal again.

It was another twenty minutes before they finally left the cycling road, leaving their bikes at the shed there before they headed up to Fuchsia City. It had started out as a small village expanding over the years into a prosperous city that had gained a lot of tourists thanks to its Safari Zone and zoo. Koga flagged behind the others with his carmine scarf close to his face and his eyes darting about, searching for anyone who might recognise him.

Steven led the way to the hotel where they all checked in, much to Koga's relief. It was still early in the day but Falkner, Morty and Erika were all quite eager for a nap. Erika's eyelids had already drooped and Koga had to reach out swiftly and grab her by her shoulders when she threatened to slump over. "You're not quite in bed yet," he muttered to her sarcastically as he shook her back into consciousness.

Erika turned her head slightly to give him a sleepy smile and allowed him to push her up the stairs to the second floor where their rooms where. Falkner tried to pull Hadyn into their room with him but she remained in the hallway and when he turned back to her she shook her head. "I'm not tired," she said softly, "but you go on."

Falkner tried to hold back his annoyance but it was hard, naturally he had been quite eager for some alone time with his girlfriend. "If you're sure," he grumbled as he released her hand.

Hadyn nodded and he turned from her and headed into his room. Steven watched the display and was quick to hurry by her side. Though Hadyn appreciated it she was frustrated to, being watched all the time made her feel like a prisoner and worse it made her feel like she was unfairly occupying her brother's spare time. "I was going to check out the zoo," Steven told her, "I have heard they have a room full of fossils there."

"You have fun with that," Volkner said dryly as he walked up to them, "though I'm quite sure Hadyn would rather skip the bone parade." He wrapped his good arm around her and turned her from her brother before she could protest. "She can come with me to get a decent bite."

Steven frowned at Volkner and looked like he was considering a retort but when Hadyn failed to offer a remark, due to Volkner's navy blue sleeve being carelessly wrapped around her mouth; he accepted Volkner's decision and shrugged. "Please yourselves but you're missing out."

Volkner grinned at him before letting out a sardonic chuckle. "I'm sure they'll still be dead when we get to them," he remarked sarcastically before hurrying off. He did not properly let Hadyn go until they were downstairs, out of the building and around the corner away from prying eyes. Then he was quick to grip her by her bony shoulders and give her a shake. "Alright," he told her sternly, "what has been going on with you? Why would you say what you did to me and then keep it from everyone else? They are all worried about you, it's not like they wouldn't shower you with comfort and sympathy."

Hadyn shook herself from his grasp, summoned a ball of fire to her right hand and then pressed it up to Volkner's face in warning. "Grab me like that again and you are toast," she snapped at him.

Volkner let out a taunting laugh. "You wouldn't dare," he goaded her.

"I just might," she snapped, "I'm getting fed up with you."

"And I am getting fed up with you, you stroppy little cow," Volkner retorted sharply.

"Then why did you drag me off like that?" Hadyn yelled in annoyance as another fireball came to her left hand.

Volkner shrugged. "I guess because for one idiotic reason or another you chose to tell me something else that you clearly haven't mentioned to anyone else and I suppose I thought, since I'm part of this little group and all now, that maybe I should ask you about it."

Hadyn banished her fireballs and rolled her eyes at his lame response. "Don't get concerned," she told him coldly, "it doesn't suit you." She turned from him in annoyance and clenched her fists, naturally she was still struggling with the memories and Volkner's careless way of dragging it all up again had done little to help.

"You said they broke you," Volkner stated flatly, "that isn't something to be ignored. They must have done a lot to you, a lot that would be hard to get over or forget." He was trying, he really was if only because he had told Steven he would try to make a better effort with everyone, but Hadyn was so awkward and secretive and stupid, she annoyed him and that was the truth. Still, he could only guess at what she had been through and considered that it might make some of her attitude problem forgivable.

The tears were back, in fact she was trembling now as she remembered first how Butch had punched and kicked at her and then Cassidy had ordered her clothes removed to humiliate her further and dragged her before several leering grunts before Butch had subjected her to another beating. That had been enough to break her but it was not enough to satisfy Sabrina or Proton. She winced as the scars on her back pricked in memory of Proton's whippings; he had struck her hard with a terrible speed. His face had constantly been shoved into hers; his spittle had struck her bruised skin as he had snarled questions and orders at her. She had no sleep and no privacy thanks to Sabrina, just constant mental torture, a voice always lingering in her head, a presence always watching and listening to everything that she had done.

"They broke me," she confessed again, "they broke me so easily, I just wasn't strong enough. Steven..." She sniffled. "He would be so disappointed, he is the Champion, he is strong, they would have never broken him. And Morty and Falkner too, they wouldn't have cracked so easily but me, I broke. I cracked and promised them my servitude..." She fell to her knees and started to sob. "Everyone has given up so much for me and been put at so much risk and I...I practically spat that back at them, I betrayed them, I betrayed Mrs. Stone and Steven's Aggron, I betrayed Steven, Falkner, Morty and Koga because I gave in! I let them win!" She looked up at Volkner with swollen, teary, violet eyes. "I let them win! It's like you said, I am useless and everyone else is stupid to sacrifice things for me because I just threw it back at them. They broke me, they broke me!"

Volkner was at a loss and as usual he regretted trying to play the nice guy, this was something for one of the others to deal with though it was obvious now why she could not tell them just how bad things had been with Team Rocket. He wanted to give into his apathetic side and leave her to her tears but he had pressed her information and he had dragged her out here, he was responsible whether he liked it or not. He crouched down before her and extended out a hand to grip her shoulder gently. "Hadyn no one would think that," he said sincerely. "Everyone has a breaking point," he added darkly, "and it's not your fault they pushed you to yours. You can be forgiven for that."

"No," she shook her head violently, "no, it was..."

"What did they do?" Volkner pried out of a morbid curiosity.

Hadyn stared at Volkner coldly and considered an acidic retort but then she changed her mind and decided to confess, to let him know that he really was right and that she had given in too easily. She told him all about Butch and Cassidy, how they had broken her in a matter of hours after beating her and then stripping her and beating her again before others in a humiliating matter. Then she moved on to Proton and Sabrina, going into vivid detail when it came to Sabrina's mental abuse, then mentioning how Proton had whipped her, punched her, kicked her and had her Cubone beaten in front of her. She mentioned how he had constantly threatened her and subjected her to a tirade of verbal and physical abuse. She stammered on about she had gotten no sleep and not a second's peace from Sabrina, how her thoughts had never been her own.

When Hadyn had finished her dark reencounter Volkner felt a mild jolt of pity that she picked up on. She shook her head sorrowfully, she did not want more pity, pity was useless. She was still shaking and crying but she was quiet, at least that was something.

"Come on," Volkner said, "let's get something to eat." It was an obvious change of topic that made his unease obvious. He knew he had been foolish to try and help the girl, he was apathetic by nature, trying to comfort someone was unfamiliar territory for him.

Hadyn nodded weakly, she had not wanted to open up to Volkner of all people and she had not expected anything from him but scorn, so it was a nice relief when she got silence instead. 'Here I am trying to claim I'm not weak and yet I've gone and whined and cried in front of him.'

"Okay." She quickly wiped away her tears and swept her right hand through her hair.

Volkner faced ahead, feeling too awkward to look Hadyn in the face. "You should tell someone else," he said quickly, "it's obviously eating at you and if you try to ignore it, it will just build up and you'll have another outburst." He frowned and rubbed his nose. "And they'll probably get more frequent."

Hadyn glowered at him, loathing him for seeing her so vulnerable, almost despising him because he had called her weak and she had been unable to properly defend herself to him. She followed after him as he led the way into a quaint café. The pair could not have stood out more if they tried, Volkner was over six foot, he was handsome and broody with a none too subtle navy trench coat and Hadyn was battered and bruised, noticeably so even though the worst of her wounds were concealed beneath her long sleeved shirt and her skinny jeans. Naturally they got stares which both of them were quick to ignore.

The one who eyed them the most was a young, pretty woman with a ponytail of thick, black-purple hair, a pair of suspicious brown eyes and a smooth, fair complexion, bright with youth. Her severe ponytail and stern expression took away most of her beauty and her black baggy outfit was subtle but unflattering. She leaned over a large, bowl sized cup of coffee and blew on it softly as she studied the new arrivals. Her frown deepened, she did not recognise them but somehow she knew they could only be bringing trouble. She studied the blonde keenly, not entirely immune to his looks, though his own heavy scowl was off putting. When she looked at the smaller young woman she, like the other customers, was curious about the bruises. Now how did someone end up in that state? 'Someone that badly beaten can only be bringing trouble with them,' the young woman decided frostily.

The pair ordered quickly, Hadyn went for a plain chicken sandwich; she was not overly hungry but knew she should eat, whilst Volkner went for a more filling hamburger with tomato and lettuce. They occupied a round table in the middle of the room and Volkner was quick to tuck into his burger whilst deliberately avoiding eye contact with Hadyn. He did not want to feel sorry for her, one that would not help matters and two, this was Hadyn, he considered her a general pain in everyone's ass he could not start changing that opinion now just because she had shared. 'She shared with me out of default,' he reminded himself, 'because she thinks everyone else will turn on her, she doesn't care if I do. She likes me as much as I like her, there's no need to try and be happy pals now.'

* * *

_Koga on a bicycle, I just felt it was a funny image. So Hadyn's not quite kick ass yet but I am working on her toughening up but I thought it would be silly to act like she had completely gotten over being tortured and had just glossed over that, I thought this would be more realistic. I know I portray Volkner as an ass but know that I do love him._


	26. Chapter 25 The Past Catches Up

Butch frowned at the mess he had helped make, three female picnicker gym trainers lay on the ground floor of the Celadon Gym battered and bloodied with their Pokémon by their sides, all of them had broken bones, he had his doubts that one of them might walk again. All this for Troy's obsession with a mediocre psychic that even Giovanni had little interest in. Word had spread that the boss of Team Rocket was after her companions' Pokémon and was suspicious that they might even have the legendary Bird Pokémon Zapdos.

Cassidy smiled sadistically at their waste as she pocketed the Poké Balls of the Pokémon that had not seen battle. "Team Rocket thanks you kindly for your contribution," she purred down at the bruised women sadistically.

"It's time to go," Troy snarled. He was standing by the doors with his usual scowl and an obvious look of impatience. He had gotten the information they had wanted, Erika had told her gym leaders where she was for- Fuchsia City. Why Fuchsia no one was sure but Troy doubted they would linger there for long. He doubted the psychic's irritating brother would be foolish enough to linger anywhere for long; chances are he would have them packed off and back to Hoenn as soon as he could.

Hoenn was a lot safer than Johto and Kanto after all, it had taken nine years for Troy to track her down to Hoenn and then it had taken a year for him to sort out a small Team Rocket invasion to get her. The threat of Team Aqua and Team Magma had been too much, Troy had only been able to send Cassidy, Butch and four Grunts, anymore would have raised the rival teams' suspicions. Of course as he now realised he should have just gone himself. 'If they go back to Hoenn it will be almost impossible to get her,' he thought to himself angrily, 'and I have to have her, I have to have my revenge and I have to prove that it wasn't all for nothing, that she can be powerful and useful.'

Cassidy hurried over to Troy, quick to show her devotion and obedience. Butch rolled his dark brown eyes in disgust before walking over to them slowly. He would not show her enthusiasm, not just because he despised Troy but also because this mission was pointless unless they got some powerful Pokémon or even Zapdos out of it, the psychic was nothing but a pathetic easily broken girl, she could never be of use to Team Rocket.

Troy led the way out; they would fly to Fuchsia and hopefully make up for lost time that way. He could only hope that she was still there.

* * *

"Falkner?"

Falkner was of course the first to turn at the voice though the others were almost as quick to react. They had been exploring the fossils in glass boxes at the front of the zoo with feigned interest, humouring Steven before they went to view the captured Pokemon. After having had a good night's sleep in the hotel everyone's moods seemed a little less frayed, Falkner and Hadyn were both noticeably happier, and Erika was more awake for a change.

"Ninjas," Morty grumbled, annoyed that the newcomer had managed to surprise them.

The newcomer eyed Falkner with contempt as she folded her arms and scowled at him. She was dressed in a ninja styled garb of black, baggy trousers, a black vest top with a long sleeved mustard top under that, protective, red bordered, purple arm and ankle cuffs and a long, pink scarf that had them all thinking of the absent Koga whose red scarf was very similar. "What are you doing here?" the woman snapped at Falkner.

"Janine," Falkner murmured her name.

Hadyn could feel nothing but rage and suspicion from the girl, both of them hot, strong emotions that were intense enough to have Hadyn gritting her fists tightly as she struggled to keep the emotions from burning her up.

The woman, Janine, strode up to them and shocked everyone by giving Falkner a hard slap on his right cheek. "You asshole!" she snarled at him furiously.

At first Hadyn was as shocked as everyone else but then she filled with her own anger and immediately stepped up to her boyfriend and glowered up at Janine. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Janine eyed Hadyn like she was nothing more than an irritating fly. "And you are?" she queried coolly.

"His girlfriend," Hadyn snapped defensively. She knew it was a juvenile thing to say as it made her insecurity and jealousy obvious and yet she wanted this cow to know that she was ready to defend Falkner. "And what about you, who the Hell are you?"

"What a good way to make friends," Volkner chirped up sardonically. He swallowed any further mockery when Steven shot him a warning glower.

Falkner rubbed his crimson cheek roughly with one hand as he frowned and eyed Janine warily with his blue eyes. "Janine is the Gym Leader here," he explained bluntly.

"And his ex girlfriend," Janine spat out furiously, "not that he ever had the decency to dump me. You just disappeared one night, running after your dad again no doubt, you stupid daddy's boy, left me alone in our bed without an explanation!"

At the words 'daddy's boy' Hadyn felt a familiar flash of black hate from Falkner before he quickly stifled it but she was too concerned with Janine's other words to query it. "Our bed?" Hadyn echoed as she turned her accusing stare onto her boyfriend.

"This is getting awkward," Morty murmured quietly as he stepped back to Steven and Volkner, determined not to get caught up in this latest mess.

Falkner let out a tense sigh; he was struggling to keep his emotions from Hadyn not daring to let her feel his guilt or remorse lest she read too much into them. "It was a while ago," he commented aloofly as he gave Janine a stony look.

"A while?" she sneered. "Not so long, not to me."

"Did you know about this?" Steven queried Morty softly. "Is this a run in we should have been warned about?"

Morty looked down at Steven and shook his head. "Falkner's always had someone on the go," he murmured, seeing Steven's immediate look of disapproval he was quick to change tact, "that is, I mean, I knew he had a girlfriend but I didn't know much about her."

"I knew," Erika commented happily.

Steven and Volkner gave her the same unimpressed stare and Steven shook his head. "It might have been worth knowing about," he grumbled.

Erika gave him a gentle smile. "It was his business to tell," she pointed out.

"That is true," Morty remarked.

"Do you two need to catch up?" Hadyn queried coldly as she looked from Janine to Falkner with equal distain. 'Well I knew he had exs,' she told herself, 'he is incredibly good looking and there were all those women in Violet City, but why did we have to run into one?' She eyed Janine up swiftly so as not to be accused of staring. She did not seem his usual type, no more than Hadyn did, she realised with a sinking feeling. 'So I'm not special,' she told herself frostily, 'big surprise, it was vain to think so. Maybe it's a good thing to know he hasn't always gone for big breasted blondes...'

"No," Janine and Falkner both answered with equal ice in their voices as they glowered at each other.

"Then why did you draw attention to yourself?" Volkner asked bluntly. "Why did you call out his name?"

Janine glared past Falkner to the taller blonde who openly eyed her with a bold blue gaze. "Not that it's your business," she was quick to answer him, "but I felt he should know that he can't come to my city and expect me to ignore it." She returned her blazing brown gaze to Falkner. "I don't expect an apology from you, it wouldn't mean much anyway, but if you think you can wander about here so calmly like nothing ever happened between us, guess again. I just wanted you to know that I know you're here and that I will be only too happy to see you leave again, asshole!"

Falkner shrugged, trying hard to put on a front that suggested he did not care. He was not in the mood for a confrontation and more importantly, he did not want Hadyn to get the wrong idea about things. "I did not come here to taunt you," he said coolly, "we were just passing through."

"Ah yes, we," Janine took in the others, giving Erika a nod of acknowledgement, which was swiftly returned. "And who are you all?" She turned her venomous gaze on Hadyn, deliberately eyeing her bruises and scars with a deep scrutiny. "And what happened to you?"

"Not your business," Hadyn answered flatly.

"Well now let's not be rude," Morty spoke up with a disarming smile, "Janine is Gym Leader here after all."

"I'm Steven Stone," Steven took charge of the introductions, "this is Morty, Volkner and Erika and that is my sister Hadyn," he gestured forward to Hadyn.

Janine's eyes went wide briefly when Steven introduced himself before she put on her mask of scorn. "The Steven Stone, the Champion of Hoenn?" she questioned in disbelief.

Steven nodded calmly. "The same and we are just passing through," he assured her. "We will be on our way tomorrow."

"If you can refrain that long from choking bird boy," Morty joked.

Falkner was quick to cock his head round to give the psychic a dirty look.

Janine eyed Hadyn up again. "You two don't look much like siblings," she commented suspiciously.

"Well we are," Steven retorted coolly before Hadyn had the chance to let out some expletives.

As far as Hadyn was concerned this girl was worse than Whitney! 'And why is there something familiar about her?' she thought as she met Janine's fierce brown gaze. 'It's the scarf and the ninja getup, it's so like Koga. Koga who used to be Gym Leader here but has kept himself scarce ever since we arrived, now what's that all about?' she pondered. 'Is he keeping low just because he was in Team Rocket or is there more to it? Is Fuchsia a place of ninjas?'

"Right and why would a Champion and a bunch of Gym Leaders be travelling about Kanto?" Janine demanded, showing that Steven's status was not enough for her to curb her tongue.

"It is hardly conspicuous," Volkner commented dryly. He had always considered it ironic that such high profile people were trying to keep a low profile.

"I know you don't care for your gym duties," Janine spat about Falkner, "but what about the rest of you? What's keeping you from them?"

"Aren't we entitled to travel?" Morty queried innocently. "Some of us are just exploring."

"For what?" Janine demanded testily.

"You really are nosy," Hadyn snapped at her. "We're just here to look at the zoo okay, or is that not allowed?"

Janine scowled angrily at the girl for a brief moment before turning her head from her and giving her dark ponytail an angry toss. "Oh it's allowed so long as that's all that's going on here," she commented coolly. "Just know that you're being watched and I hope you leave soon," she turned her attention back to Falkner, "you especially." Without waiting for a reply she darted out of the room with the same unnatural speed Koga moved with.

"Well that was pleasant," Volkner commented coldly, "it's always such fun travelling with you people."

"Isn't it?" Morty remarked brightly as he looked at Falkner pointedly. "So birdbrain, tactless as ever?"

"Shut-up," came Falkner's expected moody retort.

"I think we should go see some Pokémon," Erika suggested lightly, "I heard they have some from the other regions, including some rare ones." She led the way outside to the enclosure and Steven, Morty and Volkner hurried after her, although Steven had to be pushed on by Morty.

Hadyn and Falkner remained where they were standing, Hadyn looking at Falkner curiously, unsure if she really had the right to be mad with him. He had every right to have exs and a past but was Janine really in the past? She hadn't seemed to have thought so.

Falkner looked at Hadyn at last, feeling that he owed her some sort of explanation. "She is my ex," he admitted coolly, "but that's all she is. It was over between us a while ago."

"Except you never ended it," Hadyn pointed out quietly.

Falkner frowned and felt a bubble of fresh anger rise up in him, was Hadyn going to fight about this? "I left her," he said flatly, "she is just trying to get technical to get back at me but it was ended."

"And you don't feel anything for her?" Hadyn murmured, desperate to believe that Janine was no threat to her and that she was just the awkward but unloved ex.

Falkner shook his head with a scowl and let some of his hurt and rage slip out to Hadyn. "Of course not!" he snapped. "I wouldn't be with you if I did, do you think I'm like that? Do you think when I say I love you I'm just using words?" As usual he was quick to let his temper get the better of him.

Hadyn froze up as Falkner let out a hiss of heated breath. "You've never said that," she pointed out quietly.

It was Falkner's turn to look shocked as he realised she was right. "No, I suppose not," he admitted as he let a small half-smile slip through his scowl. "I do love you though and only you." He gripped her head tightly in one hand and pulled her up into a kiss.

Hadyn relaxed in his grasp allowing her worries to be soothed for the moment. Falkner was right, he was not the type of person to lead someone on and Hadyn knew his feelings were sincere. She kissed him back and when they broke she could not help but smile up at him. "I love you too," she said softly.

Falkner traced a finger down her nose before gripping her right hand tightly and turning them towards the open doorway the others had gone through. "I'm glad," he murmured, "now we should probably follow after the rest of them before they get ideas."

Hadyn let out a small giggle before they headed after the others. After a short walk up a narrow hill they were immediately treated to a group of large aviaries in which Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Spearow and Farfetch'd squawked as they bobbed along the ground eating crumbs or lingered on the tree branches eyeing the newcomers warily. Falkner enthused over them and explained to Hadyn how evidence suggested that the Pidgeotto had once always remained in that stage and that it was only in the last couple of hundred years that they had started to evolve into the larger, stronger Pidgeot, not just to hunt better but to impress the females of the species with a better more colourful plumage as it had been suggested that Pidgey and Pidgeotto were not as plentiful back then as they were now.

Falkner then directed Hadyn's attention to the next cage, which contained skulking Fearow and a couple of dozing Noctowl. "Fearow might have a temper," Falkner murmured, "but they fly for an entire day without rest and those beaks of those are pretty sharp, they are handy Pokémon to have."

Hadyn nodded in agreement as she leaned into a cage to study a group of Murkrow, which were hard to spot due to their dark colouring. They were small, black birds with crooked yellow beaks, feathers clustered around their head like a brim with a spiky top and tails like witches' broomsticks that started with a thin, red circle and ended in a large, black feathered bunch. Their eyes were large and red and eyed Hadyn warily. She read the board set before the cage curiously:

'_Murkrow-Dark/Flying Pokémon, these bird Pokémon have a love for shiny objects and are known to be excellent thieves. They are usually found in forests or swamps but can be known to appear in cities. They are associated with bad luck and are thought to lead attackers astray._'

"Fancy a Murkrow?" Falkner queried curiously as he peered in at them. He had one in his collection, though it was currently within his Pokémon Storage Box, he hoped to evolve it into a Honchkrow one day.

Hadyn shrugged, truthfully she still did not know what Type she wanted to specialise in if indeed any. Her brother dealt with Steel, Morty with Ghost, Falkner with Flying, Volkner with Electric and Erika with Grass, and whilst Hadyn did like them she was not fond enough to choose any of them, especially not Morty's tricky and spooky Ghost Pokémon. "It would be good to have a Flying Pokémon," she admitted.

Falkner nodded in instant agreement. "They are the best," he said confidently, "they can carry you anywhere with great speed and they are excellent fighters."

They continued up the path, catching up to the others who were occupied with eyeing up a group of Kangaskhan resting on a hill, that had two grey members amongst their brown group. All of them a small baby in their pouches and though they appeared to be relaxed they were still very much alert.

They wandered eagerly past aviaries, hillsides, metal cages and glass cages that contained a wide variety of Pokémon that were from all different regions, some were nocturnal, some were not, some were evolved and some were even baby Pokémon. Including a group of adorable Cleffa and Igglybuff who were in a lit up, glass cage with soft sawdust bedding. There was also a herd of Stantler that included a rare Shiny member, which was a vibrant lime green in colour instead of the usual light brown.

The wild Vigoroth were frightening with their angry glares, loud calls and talent for throwing fruit at the glass windows that looked in on them whilst their Slaking leader drew attention with its astonishing speed. The Girafarig impressed with their height and their second heads as well as having a Shiny member with a blue mane and muzzle instead of the usual pink.

What impressed the most were the adorable, rare Eevee couple who lingered in a cluster of long grass before Hadyn enticed them out with some soothing, reassuring thoughts. They had luxurious soft brown fur with a thick, cream crop around their shoulders and chests, long, pointed ears, thick, bushy tails with cream points and large, adorable, brown eyes. A board before their enclosure listed seven known evolutions and mentioned how their irregular genetic code meant that anything from their environment to the time of day to the temperature could affect their evolution.

Once they were finally done with the zoo Hadyn had privately concluded to herself that she favoured both Dark and Fire type Pokémon the best, at least from what she had seen, but that even if she were to start capturing and training Pokémon of those type she would not be inclined to part with her wonderful Cubone.

Much happier and more relaxed, the group continued their day with a much craved dinner in a highly spoken of restaurant in the city. After some more exploring they finally retired back to their hotel, agreeing to leave the city tomorrow. It was only when they had all gathered in the hotel's restaurant for some coffee and tea that conversation finally drifted to the absent Koga.

"Well it's no surprise he's keeping a low profile," Steven murmured as he relaxed back in his chair with his arms spread out beside him, "I mean between his past involvements both here and with Team Rocket and of course..." He left the rest of his thoughts unsaid as his gaze fell on Falkner.

"Janine," Erika finished his thought quietly, "she's his daughter."

"Well of course," Volkner commented dryly.

"You knew?" Hadyn queried in mild surprise. Sure she had expected some connection between the ninjas but was it one so close and was it really so obvious?

"I knew they had to be related," Volkner muttered, struggling hard to ignore his instinct to be cocky and act like he had been all knowing about the ninjas' connections.

"Well that was obvious," Morty murmured, "two ninja Gym Leaders in Fuchsia, there would have to be a connection. Never mind him hiding out; it can't just be because of his Team Rocket issues."

"But why would he avoid his own daughter?" Hadyn pondered as she glanced up at Falkner whom she was snuggled up against.

Falkner shrugged. "I don't know, when we were together she was always singing her dad's praises though she never named him of course, I didn't realise it was him when we met him, though I suspected some connection but not one so close. The way she went on about him you would have thought he was a saint," he grumbled dryly.

Morty grinned. "Well you can't pick your family," he looked at Steven's knowing glance sheepishly, "present company exempting of course," he tacked on hastily. Steven gave him a small, wry grin in response.

After some brief conversation about Koga's potential secrets they finally retired to bed. Falkner was only too eager to have some privacy with Hadyn at last and he was quick to shower her in long, fervent kisses and allow his passionate thoughts to wash over her. For her part Hadyn was just as eager to respond, between her capture, Falkner's moodiness and her own clouded thoughts they had not been together properly in a while and for a brief time their passion had been lost as anxiety, guilt and fear had overrode them both instead. Now though, after their much needed chance to chill out in the zoo, they were finally able to put their other problems aside and enjoy each other's company.

Falkner, the more experienced of the two was also the more excitable and boisterous of the pair and quick in tugging off Hadyn's clothes and pushing her to the bed. He curbed his greater desires though and settled for some kisses and playful weavings through her dark hair before he finally relented and allowed her to settle under the bed sheets. Hadyn was younger than him after all and much less experienced, he knew it would not do to rush with her especially not with her overbearing brother not too far away.

It was only when the couple finally settled for the evening, safely curled up in each other's arms that their darker thoughts were at last allowed to sneak back. Hadyn found herself considering Volkner's warnings that her guilt and traumatic memories would not just go away but instead would continue to plague her with more frequency. Falkner for his part found himself daring to think of Janine though he knew that he should not. It was foolish, pointless thinking, he loved Hadyn after all and Janine was in the past but still... He had been cruel to just abandon her and there had been so much left unfinished there and yet they had never really gotten on, what had started out as a playful rivalry had turned into more and more heated arguments with traded insults about each other's fathers.

Falkner gritted his teeth and tried hard to hold back the familiar black rage that was starting to fill him as he thought of the father he had abandoned Janine to see. He had been so desperate to hear from his dad, to see him if only for a moment that he had been willing to give up a woman very close and important to him. Sure they had been fighting and he had known their relationship was done but he had still been fond of her, was it conceivable that they might have gotten on better without their father issues? Falkner banished the thought, there was no point in considering what ifs and besides, he had never loved Janine, he loved Hadyn and he would never give her up to be with Janine again. Would he ditch her so easily for his father though? He scowled to himself, no, the man was not worth the loss of someone so wonderful, the man was not worth anything!

Falkner's dreams and over exaggerated memories of a strong, amazing, adoring father had been crushed when he had finally caught up to him. The man had all but spat in his face after all, calling Falkner a worthless brat not worthy to be his son, a weak trainer, and a foolhardy copycat who had merely inherited the gym rather than earned it. 'I'll prove him wrong,' Falkner vowed, 'I have Zapdos now, I'll show him.'

Hadyn's skin prickled as some of Falkner's black emotions seeped out and brushed against her like an unwelcome icy wind. She nudged him slightly and shifted a little on the bed as if the emotions were a corporeal thing she could move away from him but the movement did little to ease the discomfort Falkner's hate was causing her. Instead she tried hard to ignore it, far too tired to query it this time and knowing Falkner well enough to know that he was more likely to snap than to share. She would try to ease it out of him tomorrow after they both had rested.

* * *

Troy, Butch and Cassidy touched down on Fuchsia City an hour after dawn. They had flown through the night but were still very much alert, kept awake by the cool morning breeze and their own ambitions. Troy was driven by his desire for revenge, Cassidy by her eagerness to please Troy and Butch by his desperation to steal some worthwhile Pokémon and get out of his brothers' shadows.

The city was quiet, only the milkmen, postmen and newspaper boys were about, moving between the houses clustered about the edges of the city with the same weary expressions. A few Pidgey rustled about in the trees; some Meowth nosed about the bins whilst a Skitty harassed a tree of Starly. This was the most movement about the city; it was still too early for its active life to begin and for anyone to take notice of the new arrivals just yet.

"Well if they're still here," Butch commented doubtfully, "they are probably in a hotel."

"That would be a little obvious," Cassidy purred with open disgust.

Butch frowned over at her. "There aren't any Team Rocket members here apart from us," he reminded her, "they probably think themselves perfectly safe."

"Well we will correct that," Troy snarled as he led the way towards the first closest hotel.

In the precious time it took for Troy and his lackeys to torture two hotel receptionists for information on the group they had risen and safely departed from their hotel. They had to rise early to go and catch a boat to the Seafoam Islands where hopefully they would find Articuno.

It was as they were heading towards the city's exit that they had the misfortune to bump into Troy, Butch and Cassidy. Butch and Cassidy wasted no time in calling out their Pokémon, which included some they had borrowed from Cinnabar Island. Butch called out a Raticate, a Primeape, a Himontop, a mutant that seemed to be a cross between a Nidoking and a Donphan, and finally a Cloyster. The mutant was the size of a Nidoking with the same deadly horn, tough, purple skin and long tail but it had the Donphan's sharp tusks, black hide on the back and over the trunk and black bands on its legs. Its horn stuck up on top of this black hide and its Nidoking ears stuck out from either side of it.

Cassidy's Pokemon were just as threatening, she called out a Hypno, a Houndour, a Sableye, a deadly Golduck and a mutant that resembled a Grumpig and a Mamoswine, standing upright like a Grumpig with the same flappy black ears and black pearls on its head and stomach and the same curled pink tail, it had the Mamoswine's thick, brown, hairy hide, white and blue outlined glowering eyes and long, curved tusks.

"Thought we'd forgotten you?" Cassidy jeered at Hadyn with a wide grin. "Well we didn't and you're never going to escape us."

"Just what we need," Volkner murmured as he called out his Jolteon, Electivire and Raichu, though the excitement was clear in his voice. Volkner wanted to battle, if anything this had brightened up his morning.

"Proton should have never taken you," Troy snarled as he gave Hadyn a maniacal stare, "you should have been mine!"

"We would have never have allowed you escape," Cassidy commented coldly as she continued to smirk at Hadyn, "you would have never even tried with us; we would have kept you broken." Her smile widened. "Although I did hear you were willing to do whatever Proton wanted, do you crack so easily?"

Hadyn visibly paled and instinctively stepped back into her group, she could never go back to them! Never! Never! She started trembling as she remembered everything they had done to her, the beatings, the insults, the threats, the humiliation, the way Proton had whipped her and Sabrina had all but crushed her mind, Butch punching and kicking her until she could only beg for mercy, Cassidy stripping her to embarrass her in front of the other Grunts, then Troy. Hadyn could never forget him, his veiled threats; his feigned promises of leniency should she obey him, that horrible, dank prison.

Volkner pulled Hadyn behind him in one swift yank before she wet herself with fright. It was pathetic but in a way understandable and yet if she could not find some backbone she may as well be theirs.

"You can't hide her anymore," Troy snapped, "or protect her, she belongs to me." He pointed at himself dramatically with one hand. "She was always mine!"

"Enough talking," Steven growled out before calling out his Pokémon at last.

Morty, Falkner and Erika called out theirs as well; Morty and Falkner had six whilst Erika had four. They had the Rockets outnumbered though Troy was yet to bring out his, but he could only possibly have six and that meant they were still outnumbered by nine.

It was only when the Pokémon battle finally began that Hadyn came back to her senses and called out Fido and Cubone. It was her they were defending; she had to fight her own battles! As Fido and Cubone bravely charged into the thick of the bloody, noisy battle Hadyn turned her attention to Troy, Cassidy and Butch. Troy kept his intense brown eyed stare on her, determined not to let her out of his sight. Hadyn glowered back at him and immediately called up her fire. Of course they had expected this and Cassidy's Mamoswine Grumpig mutant was quick to attack with a Confuse Ray attack that had Hadyn's mind spinning and delayed her fire blast. Next the Golduck blasted her with Hydro Pump sending her reeling to the ground in a shower of icy water that all but suffocated her.

Volkner's Pokémon were struggling to deal with Butch's mutant as thanks to its Donphan DNA it had an immunity to electricity and was beating back Volkner's Pokémon with its size, Horn Attack and Poison Jab.

Falkner's Pidgeot and newly evolved Swellow had made short work of Butch's Raticate and were now rounding in on Cassidy's Houndour whilst a furious Fido and Steven's Skarmory moved in on Cassidy's mutant.

Hadyn shook her damp hair from her face and glowered at the rival Pokémon with renewed fury, letting them hear her hate. She would deal with them first, then their cruel trainers. 'Cubone Bonemerang then Headbutt that Golduck!' she ordered mentally so that the Golduck would have no forewarning of the attack. She knew her Cubone had a severe weakness to Water just like Fido but if it moved fast enough then maybe.

Her head spun once more and her flesh ached as the Grumpig mutant dealt out a Psybeam her way followed by Ice Beam, which froze her hands together preventing any future attacks. She gritted her teeth together and screamed out her rage. Cubone felt it and was empowered by it as it charged to the Golduck. It would win for its mistress; it would defeat her enemies and let them feel its wrath! The bone struck out sending the large blue Water Pokémon staggering back, then the skull covered head smashing into it sent it to the ground.

It glowered up at the smaller Pokémon with fresh fury and raised its webbed hand to retaliate with a water attack that was sure to end the battle swiftly. The Golduck halted before dealing out the attack as the Cubone suddenly started to glow. It watched its enemy with an odd fascination as it wondered what it was doing now.

Glowing white the Cubone began to grow in size and its skull extending outwards and backwards. When it stopped glowing a fearsome looking Marowak was left in its place. Its muzzle was longer, its skull smoother, harder and hiding more of its face, it had lost all of the Cubone's insecurities and worries and its bone was much bigger. Before the Golduck could attack it was knocked out by a brutal Bone Club to the head.

Hadyn staggered up to her feet and sent out thoughts of pride and gratitude to her newly evolved Marowak before she turned her attention to her hands. She could remember only too easily how a Rocket's Glaceon had done the same thing. She would not be subdued so easily this time.

"You'll come back with us," Troy informed her coldly as he reached for his Poké Balls at last, seeing that Butch and Cassidy were losing. "You know it's for the best, no more will have to suffer or die for you."

"Do you even know what happened to Kenji?" Cassidy joined in the taunting.

A jolt ran through Hadyn at the name and she turned her gaze on the hateful blonde.

"Ah got your attention now, so you and him did have something going on," Cassidy continued to leer. "He was tortured for knowing you, Proton was not happy with him helping you and he took all his rage out on him. Rumour has it he told our dear boss as well and he was no happier than Proton and now all of Kenji's Pokémon are dead! All because he knew you!" She let out a wicked laugh.

'Kenji...' Hadyn spared the briefest thought for the Rocket member she had considered her friend for a short while. She knew her mind could not linger on him now or she would be too distracted to defeat Cassidy and the others.

Volkner let out a scream of horror drawing Hadyn's attention back to the fight. His Raichu... Hadyn felt Volkner's pain and rage wash over her as he glowered from the Nidoking mutant to Butch. The mutant had not just defeated the Raichu it had killed it, driving its horn into its throat until its head was all but severed from its body. Volkner shouted several profanities at Butch but his words jumbled together as his rage prevented him from making sense.

The Jolteon used Agility then Quick Attack to try and land a blow but the mutant's skin was just too tough for it to feel any real damage. Morty's two Gengars, Haunter, Drifblim, Misdreavus and Gastly all moved to help fight against the mutant. Being resistant to Poison moves and unaffected by Ground they proved much more effective doing battle, though they had been weakened by the Golduck and the Grumpig mutant.

With Psywave from Misdreavus followed by two Shadow Punches, one from each Gengar, the Nidoking/Donphan mutant finally started to show signs of weakening. Volkner did not care, his Raichu was dead, the damage was already done. His sapphire eyes gleaming with revenge he barked out orders to Electivire and Jolteon before turning his attention to Butch.

Steven, Falkner and Erika's Pokémon took care of the remaining rivals, except Cassidy's Grumpig/Mamoswine mutant. Falkner's Noctowl, Staraptor, Steven's Skarmory, and Erika's Tangela and Vileplume had all fainted and been recalled.

Troy could see that he and his lackeys were losing the battle but he did not look worried and all Hadyn picked up from him was a sense of cool calm that unnerved her. She kept her eyes on him as she thawed the ice from her hands and mentally called out orders to Fido and Marowak who were trying to help bring down the mutants. Marowak, after dealing out another brave Bone Club was finally felled by a Double Kick and Fire Fang from the Nidoking/Donphan mutant.

The group could now easily see why Team Rocket was experimenting with mutants they were certainly proving to be more deadly foes with greater power, resistance and stamina than most Pokémon.

Hadyn's hands finally snapped free with a painful crack revealing swollen, bloodied palms. She gritted her teeth, ignored the pain and recalled her brave Marowak before turning her attention on Troy once more. Fido flanked her with a snarl, keeping his golden gaze on the hateful Cassidy, certain that she would try something.

Troy grinned back at her eagerly as he reached for his own Poké Balls. "You will be coming back and I will ensure that you are broken until you are nothing but a good pet for Team Rocket, a powerful pet yes but still a pet." He threw out all six balls in a fast motion before Hadyn could even digest his words.

The Nidoking/Donphan mutant was finally felled by Morty's Ghost Pokémon as two more mutants and four other Pokémon came to join the battle. The two mutants were a cross between a Hypnos and a Jynx, and a cross between a Salamence and a Typhlosion. The first mutant was gold like a Hypnos and the same size though it had Jynx's long, white hair, bumpy, white arms and purple hands. It had the Hypnos' face and nose with the same white ring of fur around its chest and shoulders and it carried Hypnos' trademark silver circular pendulum. The second mutant was gigantic, on all fours and coated with Salamence's blue scales complete with its tough, white plated underbelly and huge, pointed, red wings. It had the Typholosion's jagged mane of fire, jagged, black furred tail and rounded off face with the same small, black ears.

Along with the two mutants were a Xatu, a Girafarig, a Blastoise and, to Hadyn's shock, a familiar Houndoom. All but the Houndoom rushed to do Troy's bidding though he passed the control onto Butch and Cassidy, ordering his Pokémon to obey them too.

With renewed vigour Butch and Cassidy exclaimed orders and Steven and the others found another tough battle on their hand. Volkner was ignorant to it, racing through the fray to Butch. He narrowly avoided a Flamethrower attack from the Typholosion mutation, which sent Erika's Victreebel to singed unconsciousness, and was sent rolling to one side by a tackle from the Girafarig before Steven's Metang punished it with Metal Claw.

Volkner righted himself swiftly and jumped to avoid the Blastoise's Aqua Tail, which struck Morty's Misdreavus instead, sending it backwards in a flurry of water before it retaliated with a Confuse Ray.

Butch saw Volkner arrive too late and was alerted to the tall blonde's presence by a painful punch directly to the face. The turquoise haired man stumbled back with a cry of pain and clutched his bloodied nose with both hands.

Cassidy glanced over at the cry and pursed her lips together angrily. She considered ordering a Pokémon to go to his aid but they were already struggling with their enemies.

'Houndoom?' Hadyn called out tentatively to the large, sleek, black and tan canine Pokémon. 'Are you the same one? My rescuer?'

The Houndoom gave a sharp bark in retort. 'I am,' came the simple reply. 'I am glad you lasted this long in freedom but,' he lowered his head, 'not so glad to see you again for it can only be bad.'

Hadyn gave him a sad smile before nodding. 'It is bad,' she thought to it. 'Will you fight us too?'

'I have to.'

"Houndoom teach her what it is to be burned!" Troy ordered in a frenzied snarl. "Fire Blast!"

Arcanine answered before Hadyn could and moved in front of her taking the blow of the powerful blast of orange and yellow flames. It chose to answer with a deadly Hyper Beam attack.

Hadyn winced when the Houndoom let out a whine as it failed to dodge the blast of white light. So it had come to this, her beloved Pokémon against the Pokémon who had been her first friend and her rescuer, the first Pokémon she had ever spoken to. 'I can't be weak,' Hadyn thought to herself stubbornly, 'I have to fight Houndoom, I have to help Fido!'

"Crunch!" Troy shrilled out an order.

"Toxic!" Hadyn snapped an order as the Houndoom's fangs sunk deep through Fido's thick cream mane to draw blood. Fido shook the rival Fire Pokémon off and sent out a deadly spray of poisonous purple liquid.

The Houndoom howled and its legs quivered as it was badly poisoned. Its red eyes became hazy as the poison immediately started to affect it.

Troy could see how Hadyn watched the Houndoom with pain and an obvious reluctance to see it harmed. It only confirmed what he had suspected for years, the reason for his Houndour's sudden evolution, its absence during the burning of Troy's house, the surviving Grunts' grumbles about a Houndoom helping the girl. He had known the truth but had chosen to ignore it, too fond of his Pokémon to take action. "Useless!" he snarled as fresh madness filled his brown eyes.

BANG!

For a moment everyone halted at the shot, glancing over worriedly to see who or what had been shot and who had brought a gun into the fight. By now Butch and Volkner were equally battered from their bloody scuffle, Steven's sleeves were in tatters and his arms were leaking blood as the Salamence mutant had managed to deal a few blows his way after knocking out his Metang with a few fire attacks. Erika's Bellossom had finished off the Blastoise and Morty's Gengars were making swift work of the Xatu whilst Falkner's Pidgeot was locked in battle with the Girafarig and his Swellow tried to help Steven's Armaldo with the Jynx/Hypnos mutant.

Someone was screaming horribly and loudly, enough to echo throughout Fuchsia City, sending shudders through the residents who were deliberately remaining indoors to avoid any dealings with Team Rocket.

Koga, who had been too occupied with spying on Janine to join the group, determined that he could reach them before their boat left, perked up at the scream as did Janine. Janine had been in her Gym with her disguised lookalike trainees practising with her poisonous Pokémon. Koga had been on the outskirts looking in with pride, not daring to reveal himself. Both ninjas immediately hurried to the source when they heard the scream. Koga cursed himself as he hurried, something had happened to the psychic, of course it had, in his absence! Lance would be furious and unforgiving!

Hadyn, realising at last that the screams were coming from her, went suddenly silent and still. Her gaze went to the dead Houndoom, shot clean through the head, and she sent out a quiet message of, 'farewell' to it before turning her violet gaze on Troy. She flew at him, her levitation gift suddenly so easy to summon now that she was full of thoughts of rage and revenge.

When the Xatu tried to send a Confuse Ray her way to stop her, she merely swung her palm in its direction and a blast of power exploded its head into disgusting bits of brain, blood, bone and feathers.

"Hadyn!" Morty called out a warning as he felt her bubbling power begin to grow rapidly and explode outwards. It was too much too soon and far too like what governed Sabrina's twisted mind. He tried to reach her mentally but was deflected with a painful mental blow that sent him reeling into Erika's Jumpluff.

Hadyn was upon Troy before he knew it, she crushed the gun he aimed at her into a lump of useless metal before snatching it from him and hurling it to the ground. "You kidnap me, hunt me my whole life, have me tortured and now you kill your own Pokémon because it knew me!" she shrieked at him. "You're a monster, a soulless, twisted monster!"

Troy merely grinned at her, too mad to be afraid of her powers that he had so sorely sought after. "I knew you had more power in there," he murmured to her calmly, "and I knew I would bring it out of you."

"Enough!" Hadyn slashed across the air with her fingers and in response Troy yelped as he found his top and chest sliced through as if by claws, cutting deep, bloody lines in him.

Cassidy tugged out her own gun and raced towards Troy, desperate to save him.

Hadyn turned to her with a glower. "STAY BACK!" A dome of faint purple light surrounded her and Troy and blasted Cassidy backwards to the ground into to the path of Steven's Armaldo.

Troy's smirk widened. "Do you think it ends with me?" he sneered. "That because I am the root of your troubles it will all be over with my end?" He laughed. "You have too much power, too much potential; Team Rocket will never stop hunting you!"

Hadyn's dark hair flew out all around her as if caught in a wild wind as her violet eyes widened further and she let out a scream of rage and defiance.

Falkner, Steven, Morty and Erika all glanced over to her as Koga arrived on the scene and immediately called out four Pokémon to help with the fight. He too eyed Hadyn and not with his usual contempt but instead in surprise and mild awe.

Janine arrived in Koga's tracks though she was not to know it and was too busy taking in what was going on to even realise her father standing there. Her brown eyes were quick to fill with rage, how dare Team Rocket intrude in her city!

"Hadyn don't!" Morty called out another protest as he stood up and watched her helplessly. She had put up a mental wall to block him out, using the skill he had taught her against him.

Hadyn was lost now, gone to her strong unruly powers that wanted only to explode, expand and devour. Her mind was a chaotic mess of memories, images, and that terrible psychic gift she had feared for so long.

"It does not end with me!" Troy spat at her.

Terrible, furious violet eyes met his ruined face and his mad gaze. "No but the end starts with you," came the frosty response.

A wave of psychic power exploded outwards sending people and Pokémon to the ground. A wind seemed to whip up chunks of the earth and a mad wave of dust sending it all around the city. For a moment no one could see or hear as their ears were filled with a horrible pounding and their eyes stung with dust.

Troy merely laughed as the same psychic power choked his throat and stopped his heart before turning on his remaining Pokémon.

It took a mere five minutes before the mighty psychic blast finished and the earth settled once more revealing the deadly destruction that had taken place. A bruised and bloodied Butch took advantage of the confusion and was quick to usher up the equally bloodied Cassidy and drag her away from the scene before anyone could turn on them.

Troy's corpse lay crumpled on the ground with a disturbingly still Hadyn kneeling beside it. It was only when her back shuddered slightly that it became obvious she was alive. Volkner reached her first as he had been closest to her private battle with Troy. His lip was swollen, his left eye would soon be black and his ribs were sore but apart from that he was fine having come out the victor in his fight with Butch. When he reached Hadyn he saw the evidence of the strain her powers had put on her body. Her nose was leaking blood, tears were pouring down her eyes and there was a dark stain on her trousers. It had been far too much for one body to sustain.

The golden haired man took off his dusty, torn, dark blue trench coat and bundled it around her so that no one else would see the damage she had done to herself. He said nothing to her though and was quick to step back when a frantic Steven and Falkner reached her.

Steven was quick to shake her and picked her up in his arms when she gave no retort. Her eyes were blank, lifeless even, her lips dry and blue, and her skin almost grey, and yet she breathed betraying that she was not yet the corpse she resembled. Steven hugged her close and buried his head in her dark, dirty hair with a tired groan.

* * *

_Woo some power for Hadyn at long last, hope it's still somewhat believable (as believable as Pokemon and psychics can be lol) and still exciting and fun to read. Many thanks for all the favourites and comments, all of them are very much appreciated. Always liked the idea of Falkner and Janine as a couple but I figured they would never last with their rivalry, which is the take on it I went with. I considered Troy's death might have been the end of the fanfic but truthfully I have so many more ideas for it and I still love writing it that I plan to keep going, who knows how long it will be. I guess as long as I have readers I will keep going._

_Oh and for those with alerts, don't be confused by old chapters appearing I'm just re-editing the earlier chapters because I know they had a LOT of errors.  
_


	27. Chapter 26 Aftermath, After Articuno

When Hadyn awoke she was naturally confused, her nose felt blocked, her head tight and sore, her eyes dry and stingy and her entire body like she had put it through a nonstop twenty-four hour exercise regime. She blinked out some of the crusty sleep from her sore lids and groaned, "Steven?" When she got no reply she repeated it a little more shrilly. "Steven." She was not sure why it was important that he be there, she just knew she wanted him, if he was near it meant she was safe. It meant all the lights in her head and blurry images of death might not be so severe.

"Hey, are you properly awake at last?" Morty's friendly face loomed into her vision as he peered over at her. He was wearing his purple headband, thick, red tinged, purple scarf, one of his many black, woollen jumpers and a pair of black, baggy trousers. He looked a little tired with bags gathering under his violet-brown eyes but apart from that he seemed happy.

Hadyn should have been reassured by the psychic and his grin but there was a wrongness about it. She could not feel him as she had been able to ever since he had saved her life in Violet City and it unnerved her. She did not like Morty being quiet like this; it was frightening in a way. "Where's Steven?" she demanded.

She suddenly realised she had something grasped in her right hand beneath the sheets, something silken and soft. What was it? Curious and further unnerved, she brought it above the brown blanket she had been bundled under. Her eyes widened in fright when she found herself looking at Steven's now wrinkled red ascot, no longer in its traditional knot. "Where's Steven?" she demanded almost hysterically, certain that this ascot could only be a bad sign.

"Calm down Hadyn," Morty suggested gently with a tired wave of his hands, he did not seem even the slightest bit alarmed by her hysteria. "Steven is perfectly fine, he's been with you for two days straight and he would still be here if Erika hadn't dragged him up for some fresh air and food. He will probably be back any minute."

"Where are we?" Hadyn wondered as she at last became aware that the room was not still. Everything seemed to be rocking back and forth, it was dizzying and had her further convinced that things were wrong.

Morty grinned. "We're on a boat, which must be pretty disorienting for you. We would be in a hospital but when Falkner suggested it you let us all know how you felt about that." He looked at her knowingly with a slight frown. "Let us all feel some of that power of yours."

"Did I?" Hadyn croaked weakly. That she could not remember, at the moment there was not much she could recall.

Morty nodded firmly. "You've been in and out of it the past couple of days, like you were dream talking in a way, a couple of times we thought you had snapped out of it but you hadn't. Now though, you seem pretty awake at last though confused of course."

"What happened?" Hadyn questioned as she glanced at the ascot again with apprehension. She wanted to sit up but her body seemed too sore and stiff for her to even try. She was warm too and could feel a heavy coat around her, of which a dark blue sleeve was visible on the arm attached to the hand clutching the ascot. She breathed in the deep, lively scent that she recognised to be Volkner; it was mixed with the odour of dried blood and mud but was strangely not a deterrent to her, if only because it was familiar.

Morty looked at her hesitantly, unsure if he could bring himself to fully recount everything that had happened. "What do you remember?" he pried quietly.

Hadyn tried to think though it caused her fresh pangs through her skull. "Troy came again," she murmured, "with Butch and Cassidy."

Morty nodded in agreement.

"We fought them and they had horrible mutant Pokémon," Hadyn winced as she recalled those four, "and..." Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled the rage that had poured over her as a Raichu had screamed out its death knell. "Volkner's Raichu was killed," she whispered, "and Volkner..." She shook her head. "I don't know, it's fuzzy, I think he attacked Butch."

"He did," Morty confirmed calmly. "And then what? Do you remember what happened after? With you? With Troy?"

"With me?" There was a flash of confusion and alarm in her violet eyes before the memories began to come back in a quick, colourful and horrid flash. "Oh no..." Tears of horror and disgust filled her eyes, magnifying them as they built up. "I...I killed him and the Pokémon, I killed them all. There was so much power, I...I couldn't control it, I was so angry, he murdered Houndoom, the Houndoom that saved me from him when I was young...No..." She started to sob.

Morty reached out a soothing hand and stroked her left cheek with it. "The power overrode you," he told her quietly, "just like it's done to Sabrina, it was too much for you, too strong for you to control."

"I'm what they wanted," she croaked out, "I did evil things with it, I killed someone, I killed him!"

"Hadyn you are not like them," Morty immediately scorned in a firmer tone, "never think that. You could not have stopped it, it was too much for anyone to stop, that's not your fault. You are still learning to deal with it, it just came too fast."

"No," she shook her head, unwilling to forgive herself so easily, "I killed with it, so easily, there was just so much power in me, it was terrible, it burned. And he, he killed Houndoom and he wanted to capture me again, to break me again!" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut unleashing the tears at last. "They beat so much last time, they stripped me and whipped me and Sabrina, she was always in my head, night and day, unending! And he burned my arm! I couldn't take it again, I couldn't!"

"Shush," Morty tried to calm her down, "I know that, we all do and we understand. No one thinks any less of you Hadyn, he drove you to it."

She sucked in a breath and opened her eyes again to look up at Morty pleadingly. "I don't want to go through that again, I don't want to be that person, I can't kill people or Pokémon, not even Team Rocket."

Morty nodded in understanding. "And you won't, I promise, I will help you control it, I will."

"Why can't I feel you anymore?" she squeaked out, worrying that Morty had lost his power to help her.

Morty gave her a tender smile. "Because you've put up a psychic wall," he explained gently, "you need to take it down and let me back in."

"A wall? I don't remember doing that...How do I take it down?" She was frightened now, how had she done so many things with her power without realising it or having any real control over it?

"Just think about it," Morty tried to coax her, "just picture the wall and imagine it crumbling."

Hadyn closed her eyes in obedience and pictured a stone wall before her, all around her mind in a circular defence. Then she imagined it breaking, exploding into useless shards immediately, unleashing her to the mercy of the world again. At first nothing happened as Hadyn worried about being so vulnerable but then she began to think of Morty, missing his mental presence, and she knew she wanted their closeness to be returned. At last the psychic wall was broken and there was Morty's warm, familiar presence lightly brushing against her mind again as if it had never left.

Hadyn allowed Morty to use his powers to soothe her, sending her back into a relaxed state with no more sobs and shakes. Morty withdrew his hand from her cheek at last and touched two fingers to his own brow in concentration letting Hadyn feel that he held no judgement for her, no disgust or loathing, only concern, sympathy and a mild hint of pride. He was proud of her for finally fighting them back and winning, how could he not be? But she had done it in a dangerous, deadly manner that needed curbed, that was certain.

The wooden door to the small cabinet Morty and Hadyn were in opened and a weary looking Steven hurried in. With him in the room it became obvious just how small their quarters were, there was one single bed, two wooden cupboards placed above the bed, a wooden chair and that was it. Steven looked even more exhausted than Morty, his skin was horribly pale, his eyes sunken and without their sheen, and his silver hair scruffy and misplaced. He was wearing his usual, purple zigzag striped, black blazer with silver cuffs just below the shoulders, a clean white shirt underneath, plain black trousers and chunky, steel rings on two fingers of each hand. Though without his red ascot he looked a little strange.

Hadyn held up the long strip of red material to him when he grinned down at her, delighted to see her looking properly awake. Steven shook his head and waved one hand. "You keep that for now," he said warmly.

"Why do I have it?" Hadyn murmured. She looked at it and caught a flashback of her hysterically screaming Steven's name and clawing out at him until she had grabbed his ascot tightly between her hands. She had fought with it and him, not seeing him there, to her there had only been darkness, nothingness until she had felt something solid between her fingers. She flushed a bright pink as she realised she had half-throttled him with it before it had last become free in her hands and he had surrendered it to her. "I hurt you," she realised quietly.

"You didn't know what you were doing," Steven assured her as he moved to the right side of her bed and seated himself on the edge of it. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired," she admitted, "and...ashamed."

Steven looked questioningly at her and then Morty at this. "Ashamed?" he repeated in puzzlement.

"I killed Troy," Hadyn confessed, "and those Pokémon, maybe he did deserve it but I still should not have done it. I don't want to be like that, like them."

"Ah," Steven's grey-blue eyes glimmered with realisation, "that. Hadyn that was not your fault, not entirely, you have a great gift, a powerful one that's hard to control. That's why we enlisted Morty's help, remember? And Troy and Team Rocket did a lot to you; they just pushed you too far."

"They broke me," Hadyn admitted coldly, "I couldn't tell you, because I knew you would never be so weak, but they did break me. I would have done what they wanted when they had me, I would have, and I'm so sorry for that. I couldn't go through it all over again, I couldn't."

Steven nodded in understanding. "Hadyn you have nothing to apologise for, they tortured you, in ways I can't even imagine, your bruises only testify to some of it I'm sure, and there is only so much one person can take. It's done now; all of it and you should not be ashamed. You are not like them, you are a brave, good, kind hearted young woman who has been through Hell for years, you are not perfect but no one is and that's the way of the world."

The door opened again without warning, this time to reveal Falkner's forever stern face. His dark blue eyes held worry and love in them, subsiding to relief when he spotted Hadyn awake at last.

Morty stood up and stretched out his muscles as Falkner crept into the already packed room. "I should leave," he murmured, "before things really get cramped."

'Ah yes, the boat,' Hadyn thought to herself. She had already become accustomed to the constant rocking of the room, to her it was almost soothing but to Falkner's green tinged face it was obviously not. "Where are we going?" she queried curiously as Morty ruffled her hair.

"Seafoam Islands," Morty informed her eagerly as he stood upright, "to get me an Articuno."

"Or me," Falkner said flatly with a spark of ambition in his eyes.

Morty gave him a frown. "You've already got Zapdos, just because you're called bird boy doesn't mean you have to have every Bird Pokémon there is."

"Doesn't it?" Falkner retorted mockingly as Morty bypassed him to the doorway.

Morty turned back to them. "I'll see you later; I'm going to get some food."

"Bye and thanks," Hadyn called as he left.

Falkner was quick to occupy Morty's white wooden seat and lean into Hadyn with instant affection, briefly forgetting that her brother was right beside her too. He kissed her swiftly and deeply, letting his desire and concern wash over her in a heated wave that almost overwhelmed her.

Steven gave a less than polite cough, drawing the young couple back to the room. Falkner leaned back hastily and deliberately avoided looking at the older man though he could feel his icy gaze.

"Are Koga and Volkner here too?" Hadyn pondered.

Steven frowned as he considered them both before nodding as he tried to keep his concern from Hadyn. Volkner was angry and eager to play the blame game; he had already had several fights with Morty about Hadyn's powers, demanding to know why she had waited to use them, why his Raichu had died before she had acted and then some even angrier ones with Falkner over his failure to use Zapdos to help them. It was clear the tall blonde was not willing to accept anything Morty had to say and would be picking a fight with Hadyn when he got the chance. Steven, ever the protective big brother, had calmly agreed that Volkner deserved some sort of answer but had warned him not to be pestering Hadyn until she was sufficiently well.

Koga, their other moody member, had made his own way to the boat, arriving at it before they had. Janine had gotten one glimpse of him after their battle before he had vanished leaving her furious and confused. The female ninja had turned on the group demanding answers but they had all been too weary, sore and tired to tolerate her moodiness and Falkner had been the one to curtly tell her that they knew nothing of Koga and to leave them alone. Steven suspected Erika had paid her a sympathetic visit and offered her a better explanation but he could not be sure of that.

Koga had spoken little on the boat, his cool anger clear on his face, and he had said nothing about Janine or their battle, which he had been late for save to offer a guilty apology to Steven for failing Hadyn. Steven had pardoned him of course but it was clear the ninja would not feel better until Lance forgave him.

"They're here," Steven murmured.

"How is Volkner?" Hadyn pressed for information. Sensing Falkner's immediate surge of jealousy she was quick to add, "after what happened with his Raichu I mean."

"He's...angry," Steven tried hard to be delicate about the matter, there was no sense in making Hadyn feel guilty about the whole thing just because Volkner felt that she should, "and upset naturally. He is coping though."

Hadyn nodded though she was not entirely satisfied with his response, she knew her brother was hiding something from her, his emotions seemed far too guarded.

"You should rest," Falkner advised, "you need to regain your strength." He reached out to stroke her hair softly.

Hadyn welcomed the touch though she could not help but be annoyed with the cotton wool treatment, still she knew they were just concerned and that she had probably worried them and she was frustratingly tired despite having rested for two days already.

"We'll be at the Seafoam Islands soon," Steven chirped up, "you should sleep until we get there."

Hadyn nodded before closing her eyes and giving way to the exhaustion that swept over her. Clearly she had overexerted her body with her psychic outburst and was still very much trying to recover that lost energy.

Two hours passed by before they reached the main island, during that time Hadyn slept peacefully without disturbance until Falkner awoke her for their departure. She was guided up and out of the boat by both Falkner and Steven and it was not until she was actually leaving the boat that she finally saw Volkner, Koga and Erika. Koga did not look at her but Volkner was quick to send out a glower accompanied by a wave of rage and suspicion that almost had her stumbling backwards it was so strong. Though shocked by the blow of emotions Hadyn was not surprised that Volkner was directing them at her, of course he must blame her for everything that had happened.

A sharp breeze filled with the salty whiff of the sea struck them, rejuvenating their weary bodies as they climbed onto the rocky surface of the main island and were greeted by the sounds of the cool, crisp waves breaking on the rocks almost drowning out the squawks of Wingull and the squeaks of playful Seel.

There were two identical islands that made up the Seafoam Islands, of which they dismounted to the one on the right. They were linked up underneath the sea however by a series of complex caves, which prompted some people to say that really they were just one island with the deceptive appearance of resembling two above the surface.

There were a few snow covered peaks dominating the centre of both islands where they could just about make out excited and playful skiers and boarders making the most of the peaks. A few huts were clustered nearby, presumably a ski lodge and some quaint wooden homes. There were numerous caves, rock pools and rocky clusters as well, around which some Seel and Dewgong played and taunted Krabby and the odd Cloyster.

The chill of the air hit them all and whilst it did create goosebumps all of them enjoyed it, it was a nice change from the stale air of the small boat and helped wake them all up. They walked carefully across a rocky path that had been smoothed down by numerous feet trampling on it rather than being manmade. They headed towards a small cluster of huts that had been built to take advantage of tourists, trainers, skiers and boarders, which included a small inn, a souvenir shop, an equipment shop and a general store that offered food, drinks, medicines, Poké Balls and other useful things. There was no Poké Centre however indicating that battles were rarely fought on the island despite the numerous wild Pokémon available for capture.

Hadyn eyed the stuffed Articuno teddies and key rings in the souvenir shop window with amusement and thought fondly of her Pidgeotto teddy, which was resting in the small purple bag she was carrying over her shoulders.

Falkner followed her gaze and saw a Zapdos plush seated between a Moltres and Articuno one and his heart sank a little as he felt the Ultra Ball containing the powerful Pokémon prickle against his skin. He could remember only too clearly the harsh words Volkner had spat at him. Accusations of cowardice and weakness, how his Raichu might be alive if Falkner had only evened the odds with Zapdos, how they could have avoided a lot of trouble because Zapdos surely would have been powerful enough to face of the worst trouble and of course how Volkner would have never hesitated to use the Legendary Pokémon in battle. The words had stung and resulted in a heated response from Falkner who had called the Legendary Bird Pokémon too powerful and unpredictable and even suggested that using it could have made things worse. It had been hard to argue about though because deep down Falkner knew Volkner was right though he would never admit it. He was afraid that he would never be able to control such a powerful and unstable Pokémon.

Hadyn stepped away from the window and caught Volkner's smouldering sapphire gaze once more and was struck with a spark of hate as sharp and painful as a whiplash. It was worse than Falkner's black hate in a way, this was a fervent, scorching blast of loathing that was so clear about who it was directed at and why.

"You're mad at me," she acknowledged quietly.

Volkner's lip curled up in an instant sneer. "Mad?" He just about managed to hold back a laugh. "That's an understatement if ever I heard one! Why didn't you act sooner? Why did my Raichu have to die before you felt compelled to use your powers? Why did you hesitate? What's wrong with you? You've been a psychic all your life and yet you still hold back when it matters, they only wanted you, they came for you but the rest of us had to suffer before you would act!"

Steven, Morty, Falkner, Koga and Erika were all quick to pick up on Volkner's yelling as were a few passersby who paused to look on curiously. Steven and Koga's expressions both darkened as they worried that the wrong person might hear Volkner's careless words.

"It was your battle!" Volkner continued to snap. "If you had only used your powers at the start so much could have been avoided! Hell if you had only used your powers a long time ago a lot more could have been avoided! Why didn't you? Did you need a Pokémon to die before you could? Two Pokémon even?"

"That's enough!" Falkner snarled hatefully as he stepped forward, his fury clear on his pale face.

Hadyn held out a hand blocking Falkner was stepping any closer to Volkner. "No," she said calmly, "he is right in a way."

"In a way," Volkner sneered sardonically as he folded his arms and continued to glower down at her. "I have tried so hard to be patient with you but it's impossible, you're weak, you're slow to act and we all have to pay the price for it."

Hadyn shook her head sadly. "I wish it were so simple and that you could just blame me," she said coolly, "if only so it might give you closure. Once I did agree with that, I thought I was weak and cowardly too by running away and that just by existing I was bringing so much grief to people. Mrs Stone...Steven's Aggron...Houndoom and your Raichu, they all died because they were caught up in this mess and all of you have been hurt. After what I did to Troy though, well I realised it's not my fault, I didn't ask for these powers and I didn't ask to be singled out of all the psychics for Team Rocket to chase and I haven't forced any of you to run with me or fight with me, you made that choice yourself Volkner!

As for why I didn't use my powers sooner it's because I could not, that horrible energy that killed Troy," she swallowed hard, forcing down the memory of the murder, "I had no control over that, the power was in control. I know that's hard for you to understand or accept but it is true, it came with my rage and it left because it exhausted my body and could no longer find an outlet but I did not command it, it did what it wanted and it's why I've tried to subdue my powers over the years.

I never wanted to be that person; I still don't, to end up like Sabrina, half-mad with no real control over your own mind and body. I did try to do what I could from the moment the battle started; I tried to call on my fire powers and I fought as well as I could with my Pokémon but what you're made about...why I didn't use that horrible power to kill Troy sooner, I just could not have, it's not me, it is its own entity in a way and if I keep trying to use it then it will consume me."

Hadyn bowed her head, sad to not be able to give Volkner a concrete answer and ashamed to sound like she was almost absolving herself of all blame, yes she did feel a certain responsibility about everything that had happened, of course she did, but for how much longer could she take all the blame and forever feel sorry for herself about the destruction and death Team Rocket laid at her feet? Volkner was mad because she wasn't all powerful like Sabrina and he considered it a deliberate choice and maybe it was, but not in the way he thought. He thought she was shying away from her true potential and power in a cowardly manner to keep off Team Rocket's radar perhaps, though she had clearly failed in that respect. The truth was far more sinister though, she shied away from the dark deep power within her because she knew, from Morty's warnings and the feeling of Sabrina's crazed mind, that she if she kept calling on it soon it would consume and control her and there would be no coming back for her. Hadyn Stone would be gone and may as well be Team Rocket's servant.

Volkner shook his head and spat on the ground angrily, refusing to understand her. He pointed an accusing finger at her and snarled, "you could have acted sooner, you're a psychic, you could have prevented it."

Before Steven or Falkner could snap an angry retort, Volkner turned from them all and stormed off. Hadyn sighed, it seemed no matter what she did Volkner was never going to truly like her, which was a great pity because that brief moment of gruff kindness he had shown her in Fuchsia had hinted at a Volkner she might have quite liked.

"You know he's wrong," Steven instantly assured even as Falkner wrapped a consoling arm around her bony shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

Hadyn continued to stare after Volkner's tall retreating form, leaving a wake of curious gawkers behind him. "A little perhaps," she murmured, "but he did have a point. I guess it's hard to understand when you're not psychic."

"Naturally," Morty agreed with a consoling smile, "you and I both felt Sabrina's mind, and that's not a path you want to wander down even if it would please the likes of him to see you display that kind of power. If he had seen her mind he might understand better." His violet-brown eyes turned sombre as he considered the Gym Leader they had effectively abandoned in Saffron City. Sure she had been with Team Rocket but Morty still felt guilty for leaving her and found she often crossed his thoughts despite his efforts to forget her. How was she now? Was she still with Team Rocket? Had she suffered some brutal punishment under them like Kenji? He shuddered and hoped not. 'I need to find out,' he realised, 'or my mind will never rest. She's always in the back of my mind somewhere; I need to know for sure if I helped save her or...' He could not finish his darker line of thought.

"Right, let's stop wasting time already!" Morty cried out with forced cheerfulness. "It's time for me to get an Articuno!" 'And impress Eusine,' he thought to himself. His friend had not been in residence in Celadon City much to his disappointment and he was hoping that maybe he would be fortunate enough to find him on his travels.

"Do we know which cave we're going to?" Erika pondered.

"Well if it were that easy someone else would have captured it already," Koga grumbled, still very much moody over past events.

Erika, undeterred by his attitude, gave him a small smile. "Maybe it's just too strong," she remarked calmly. "Can I suggest buying some warmer clothes first?" She had buried her hands into the folds of her ill-suited but beautiful red and cream kimono that had blue Poké Balls patterning the long cream sleeves.

"That might be wise," Steven murmured.

Morty rolled his eyes but gave a reluctant nod though he was quite alright with his black jumper and purple and red scarf. So they headed into the equipment store and pondered over the expensive boots and bomber jackets and slightly cheaper scarves, woolly socks and gloves. Koga, ever the stylish ninja, and quite content in his own clothes refused to buy gloves or a coat to go over his short sleeved black, red cuffed top, fully believing that the fishnet lining down to the steel cuff around his wrist was more than enough protection against the icy elements.

"You are an idiot," Steven informed him calmly, not bothering to mince his words, as he purchased a crimson scarf, black gloves and a long, black winter's coat to go over his blazer.

Hadyn, after Steven had again refused the return of his ascot, had wrapped the red garment around herself though she had struggled to tie it correctly and was left with a wonky knot that wasn't quite in the ascot style. She did not need a coat either as Volkner's dusty navy garment still hung over her but she accepted a pair of black gloves Steven purchased for her along with sturdy, leather, black boots.

Erika looked down at her kimono with dismay, knowing that the length of the garment was going to get in her way, if the bottom did not snag the sleeves certainly would. Never mind how inappropriate the tatami sandals were. "I'm going to have to buy a whole new outfit," she mused. As a rich woman of nobility this was naturally no financial problem just a bit of a hassle. "Sorry," she offered a polite apology, "I should have done this before we left."

"It's not a problem," Steven assured with a smile, "besides there weren't any winter clothes shops back in Fuchsia and we left rather quickly."

Morty was eyeing Volkner's long coat with a wry amusement. "You know blondie is going to freeze his ass off pretty quickly without that coat," he murmured. It was true; all he had been wearing was his V neck cut, short sleeved black t-shirt, his usual baggy, dark grey trousers and grey trainers.

"You know you shouldn't call other people blondie when you're blonde," Falkner pointed out stonily. The thought of Volkner freezing naturally did not concern him in the slightest.

"Well I guess it means he won't wander far," Steven pointed out when he saw the spark of worry in Hadyn's violet eyes. 'I don't know why she's bothered,' the Champion thought, 'he's been nothing but mean to her.'

Erika picked out an outfit and hastily made for the changing rooms to try it on. When she stepped out, all of the men eyed her with a quiet awe whilst Hadyn felt the all too familiar envy as she looked at the petite beauty. Erika looked both adorable and beautiful in a cosy, high necked, crimson jumper, skinny, black jeans, high, wool cuffed, black boots and black gloves. Satisfied with the outfit she removed all the tags for the till assistant to scan, paid for it and then placed her discarded kimono and sandals into her own backpack, after carefully folding up the kimono.

Koga was the one who kept his cool dark gaze on her, the young woman always managed to catch his attention in one way or another, perhaps because she was always making such an effort with him if only because she was naturally so friendly. Yet despite her friendly exterior and amusing dozy nature there was a steely reserve within her that showed when she battled, proving why she was a Gym Leader and then there was that kindness and love she showed to and had for her Pokémon. Of course there was also her interest in making potions and antidotes as well as perfumes; she had a healthy interest in Grass Pokémon that was comparable with his fondness for Poisonous Pokémon as well as his own interest in making poisons. He admired her even when he scorned her yawning and failure to pay attention because her mind was so addled by the sleep powders her own Pokémon gave off.

Done with shopping, the group headed back outside and followed an enthusiastic Morty over rocks, frost and sprinklings of snow towards the first of the main caves, outside which a warning sign had been posted. It detailed the dangers of cave-ins and wild Pokémon that they were now all too familiar with after the caves in Celadon City and also reminded people that battling was permitted on the island so that they should be aware of challengers also.

"This place looks as good as any to begin with," Morty mused eagerly.

"Do we need our torches?" Erika pondered.

After Cerulean they had all purchased their own torches to carry with them in case of further trips into caves.

"Not initially," Morty murmured as he peered into the bowels of the caves where some torches had been set up into the walls. "The first parts have been lit up for tourists to keep people getting lost or injured down to a minimum," he murmured, "when we go further underground then we'll need them and the fun will begin." His eyes glimmered with delight as he considered that down there somewhere Articuno was lying in wait.

Steven's eyes glimmered too with that maniacal passion that had filled him in Celadon. Naturally he had all his cave exploring equipment, all that was missing was his beloved Aggron. He filled with a pang as he once again remembered how they had explored together ever since Aggron had been a newly caught Aron. He half-heartedly considered that he would one day capture another Aron to help fill that void, though it could and would never be a replacement for his beloved Pokémon who had died to save him.

It was just as they entered the cave that the sounds of heated voices echoed through the cave up to them.

"I don't know why you bothered coming here! You care nothing for Kanto these days! I have things under control!" a female's angry shouting filled the cave.

"I'm just following up reports," came the calm, cool retort.

'I know that voice,' Steven thought to himself as he stared ahead with the others for the source of the voices whilst waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Yes that's it; of course you wouldn't be here to see me! Well I knew that anyway, you dropped me both ways for her!"

There was an angry sigh in response to that. "Lorelei enough, I'm just here to see if there's trouble."

"What trouble? Team Rocket trouble? Hah! Their business in Kanto has never concerned you before; does it even concern you in Johto?"

"Of course it does!" the male's voice developed a harsh tone of anger as the owner started to lose his temper. "Anyone that harms Pokémon concerns me."

"Harms Pokémon?" The woman let out a frosty laugh. "And where were you when they murdered my Dewgong? Where were you when I exposed Giovanni for who and what he is and challenged him alone?"

"You brought that on yourself," came the snarled retort, "you challenged him because he was not giving out Earth badges, not because he was harming Pokémon or people. It was a personal crusade if nothing else because the Elite were getting less and less challengers from Kanto."

"Ah but sure that didn't concern you Champion for there are plenty of Johto trainers to keep you satisfied."

At last the speakers loomed into view revealing the tall, broody Lance wearing his trademark Champion clothes, which consisted of a long sleeved navy top with black cuffs and orange trim, that zigzagged on the sleeves and ran down in three lines in the centre to corresponding lines on the trousers, making it look like a one piece suit, as the trousers were also navy. With this he wore black boots, which his trousers were tucked into, with two orange lines running around each of them, and his cloak, which was maroon on the inside and black on the outside and held over his shoulders with a high collar, pinned together by two silver circles linked with two silver straps.

With him walked a beautiful, slender woman with gorgeous dark red-brown hair tied up in a lengthy ponytail with two bangs hanging over her pale attractive face and small, blue eyes almost as dark as Volkner's that were behind a pair of ovular, thin, black framed glasses. She was not even close to Lance's height, being a mere five foot six, just taller than Erika and around Hadyn's height. She wore an expensive plush looking, black, soft coat that reached to her waist, a less than appropriate tight, purple mini skirt that was slashed dangerously high up her left thigh, no tights and smart, black high heels.

'How is she not freezing?' Hadyn wondered in surprise as she stared at the frosty eyed female.

Morty attempted to subtly take in her slender thighs, Koga deliberately avoided eye contact and Steven only had eyes for Lance, caught between a delight at seeing his friend, worry for the Champion's obvious stress and curiosity about his presence.

Lance gave them his own inquisitive brown eyed look, immediately curbing back an intended insult towards Lorelei when he spotted them. "So it's true then," he mused, "a psychic did kill a Team Rocket member in Fuchsia." His gaze turned cryptic as it fell on Hadyn.

Hadyn picked up on a subtle change in the older man who she had seen only briefly over the past few months, she caught his usual vibe that hummed of strength and determination, and that relentless desperation to the best that was so strong she was certain she had felt in no one else. 'Well not no one,' she realised to herself, 'Volkner is a bit like that.' There was something different though, some slight change to his aura and emotions that she could not pinpoint. Was he more subdued? No, Lance had always been guarded with his emotions and thoughts, at least in her presence, even before he had found out what she was. There was definitely something though that prickled along her skin uncomfortably.

"She had no choice," Steven murmured as he wondered what Lance's opinion on the matter was, "they pushed her to breaking point and it was Troy, the one who took her when she was young and started this whole mess."

Hadyn tried hard not to wince as Steven defended her actions, she still could not bear to think about what she had done even if it had been for the greater good in a way.

Lance nodded calmly though Hadyn picked up nothing from him, all she could feel was an icy rage that came from his twenty-something companion. The woman's rage was cold where Volkner's was hot and Falkner's was black. 'Strange to think people can have so many different types of anger,' Hadyn thought dryly as she tried to study the woman inconspicuously. She was keeping the anger from her face and trying to appear respectful and composed for the strangers though it was impossible to tell if she recognised any of them.

"How did you find out about it so quickly?" Steven pried.

Lance gave him a small smile. "News like that travels fast," he informed him in the same calm voice.

"If you know we can assume Team Rocket knows," Koga grumbled as he met Lance's gaze at last. He had not been expecting to see his leader so soon now he wondered how to confess his failure and if the Dragon master would forgive him.

"But do they care?" Morty pondered carelessly. "I mean did Troy mean anything to them?" He cast a glance Koga's way as if the ninja might have the answers.

Koga shrugged with a frown. "I don't know, when I was with them he meant little but who knows how quick he might have climbed. I cannot imagine Giovanni showed him much favour and Troy failed, so I doubt he will be concerned."

"That's a relief," Erika chirped up with a smile intended to break the serious atmosphere.

"Sort of," Steven muttered, "the others might still be after Hadyn."

"Not just Hadyn," Lance spoke up as his eyes flickered back on the psychic, giving her an intense gaze that unnerved her, "Team Rocket have always had numerous goals, in the short of it they want to use Pokémon to control the world and, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, they've been trying to do that by creating more powerful Pokémon. Now I hear they're after the Legendary Pokémon, which is why I'm here. There were rumours that Team Rocket were nearby, presumably for Articuno, but so far I've found no trace."

"We've found no trace," Lorelei spoke at last in a frosty snarl, "and you are not needed here." She cast a glower Lance's way openly expressing her anger once more.

Beneath the rage Hadyn was surprised to sense an intense pain from the young woman, that she was struggling to contain wrapped up in her cool rage. It almost made Hadyn ache to feel such a strong emotion; it was not a physical pain but worse a sorrowful bout of emotion full of passion and hurt. 'What is that?' Hadyn wondered as she stared at the woman perplexed. 'Is it because of Lance?'

Morty sighed and folded his arms behind his head; it was good to have his arm almost working again after the Raticate attack, though it was still stiff and occasionally ached. "Well it's hardly a surprise that they want Legendary Pokémon," he mused, "it would be like them but we shouldn't run."

"Shouldn't we?" Falkner queried darkly. He wrapped a protective arm around Hadyn and his feelings of worry for her washed over her and banished Lorelei's hurt and anger. "We lost Hadyn when we went after Zapdos and even if I did get Zapdos it's not a price I'd be willing to pay again." He turned to face his girlfriend with a serious blue gaze.

Hadyn was touched by her boyfriend's worry though she hated to think she would be his reason for bowing out of pursuing his dreams of capturing and mastering all the Legendary Bird Pokémon. Falkner was the master of Bird Pokémon after all and then there was Morty, he too had a hungering to see and capture for Legendary Pokémon, it would not be fair for either of them to be deprived of that dream.

Lance's reddish orange eyebrow cocked up at Falkner's words and he eyed the smaller man curiously. He knew who Falkner was and not just because he had stayed a spell in Violet City to help guard Hadyn, he was aware of all the Gym Leaders in Johto though he spoke rarely with most of them, his cousin Clair being the obvious exception. 'So they're a couple at last,' he thought to himself with mild amusement as he saw how Falkner protectively gripped Hadyn. 'Nice to see her crush wasn't for nothing.' He turned his gaze solely on Falkner, taking in his stocky, formidable form. "You caught Zapdos?" He made it a question though there was no doubt in his voice.

Falkner nodded firmly, as mild pride at being able to tell the Champion of Johto this rushed through him.

"They'll be looking for you soon then," Lorelei commented spitefully.

"If they aren't already," Lance added darkly.

"How do you know all this?" Steven queried, a little unnerved that his friend seemed to know more about Team Rocket than he did. 'Is this obvious news we've just missed?' he wondered fearfully. 'Have we been that careless?'

"I just happened to overhear it," Lance murmured, "whilst lingering in secret near some Grunts."

'He's lying,' Hadyn realised in surprise. She did not know how she could possibly have known that when none of his emotions gave it away and yet there was a sudden shudder that broke up the steady hum of his aura. 'Have I developed a new ability?' she wondered in shock. 'Or is it just simple intuition?'

'Or rather I beat one of them up until he talked,' Lance thought to himself coldly. He was loathe to be violent sometimes but it was necessary, he knew it was necessary and yet it went against everything he stood for, he was a hero to people, the Champion, the master of the powerful and mythical Dragon Pokémon, a man who stood for justice as all the Elite did. Yet how could he and the other members not get their hands dirty? How could you fight Team Rocket and the other teams rising in the world if you did not sometimes stoop to their level? It was all well and good preaching about non-violence, mercy, compassion and other noble traits but if you stood by them when you were faced with all of evil's powerful up close and personal then either you got dirty or you died.

He looked at Hadyn once more considering that maybe she understood that now, she had killed a Rocket Executive after all, perhaps she now realised what he had come to that you had to do bad things for the greater good. 'Ah the greater good,' he pondered absentmindedly, 'and what is that? Here we call Team Rocket evil and everyone else good as if it is so black and white and yet I see pollution, petty theft, Pokémon brutality and worse committed all over the world by ordinary people. People who use Pokémon like slaves to carry heavy crates and barrels about their factories until they collapse from exhaustion, trainers who don't when to quit and don't care when their Pokémon are worn out from fainting all the time, and all those factories that spoil their habitats. It's endless...'

"I don't think we should let it ruin things for us," Hadyn spoke up at last as she gave up trying to figure Lance out. "We came here to capture Articuno and that's what we should do. I mean you haven't spotted Team Rocket yet, right?" She looked to Lance for confirmation.

Lance nodded, amused by the girl's spark of determination. 'Maybe Team Rocket really do see something in her,' he thought to himself, 'perhaps she's more than an irritating psychic like Sabrina who's half-mad with power, perhaps she could be more like Agatha, better even.'

"That doesn't mean they won't show up," Lorelei grumbled, "though when they do I will be ready for them, they've already met their match with me before when they thought to invade my home and I dealt with it fine," she shot Lance another dirty glower, "by myself."

Lance threw his hands up in the air and shook his head in exasperation. "I didn't come here just for you Lorelei, they are Pokémon and people who could be at risk if Team Rocket show up, not just Articuno."

"You didn't come here for me at all," she spat back bitterly.

'She is bitter,' Steven thought to himself as he felt some sympathy for Lance. He and Koga were the only two of the group who actually understood why this was, though Steven knew only the briefest details. Lorelei and Lance had dated back before Lance had become a Champion of both Johto and Kanto, when he was just a member of the Kanto Elite Four with Lorelei, Agatha and Bruno. It had been a strange relationship, the pair had spoken little and hardly appeared openly intimate with each other but when Lance had spoken about her to Steven there had been a great devotion in his voice and it had been obvious that he had truly felt something for her.

Then Karen, a trainer of Dark Pokémon from Johto had showed up and caught Lance's eye. Steven could not be sure whether Lance had actually cheated on Lorelei or not with her but one month when Steven and Lance had met up suddenly he had been talking about the beautiful silver haired woman whose sultry nature and feisty personality had caught his attention. Then suddenly Karen was a member of the Johto Elite Four and Lorelei was mentioned no more.

"So are we going to risk it?" Morty queried with a hopeful look in his eyes, deliberately ignoring Lorelei's vehement remarks.

"No," Falkner protested immediately.

"Yes," Hadyn argued, causing her boyfriend to shoot a look of surprise and protest. "If Team Rocket do show up I will sense them before they sense us."

"Hopefully," Koga grumbled as he thought of the time in Goldenrod City when it had been him who had sensed them and rescued her.

"You didn't in the Power Plant or Fuchsia," Falkner was quick to argue, "no, it's too dangerous."

"It's always been too dangerous!" Hadyn snapped, thoroughly fed up now with being coddled and having her life dominated by Team Rocket's actions. "They're always going to be chasing me and if they find out you have Zapdos then they will always be chasing you too!" Hadyn pointed out as she gave Falkner a pleading look. "But that doesn't mean they should control what we do and where we go, I've had enough of living my life like that and running from them all the time."

"What if the catch you again?" Falkner argued. "What then? We can't use Koga to infiltrate them again, they'll have caught on to that! Could you go through that all over again? Could you?"

Hadyn shrank back from his angry glower, her own determination sapped by his worry and all too true words. 'No,' she thought to herself with a shudder as she thought of the scars she had been left with, 'no I couldn't.'

"Hadyn's right," Steven spoke up with some reluctance. He too was feeling a wave of worry, fear and caution for his sister and yet he could not help but agree with her. How much longer could they run for and where to? Sure Hoenn did not have them normally as Team Aqua and Magma kept them out but what if Team Aqua and Magma found out about her and wanted her to serve their goals? Then the chase would begin anew. Hadyn and the rest of them deserved to live out their lives; they would just have to be prepared for battle when it came. "Besides, they don't know we're here, they are coming for Articuno not us so if they do show up and we are unfortunate enough to bump into them they won't be prepared for a Champion, an Elite member, three Gym Leaders and a pretty skilful psychic." He gave his sister a small smile of pride.

"I agree," Morty commented confidently, "come on birdbrain, we came here for Articuno, you can't back down before we have even tried, unless," a wry grin lit up his face, "you're happy enough for me to go on and capture it by myself?"

"No," Falkner snarled as his strong sense of competition rose within him. He looked at Hadyn once more with a stern expression. "But it's not worth the risk and if something happens that we're not prepared for..." He sighed heavily. "Well I've said my piece, it's up to you."

Hadyn nodded at him and reached out to his right hand and squeezed it tightly in her own. "I know I scared you when I was taken," she said softly, "and I know it was a lot for you to go through too but please, we can't run away every time we hear their name. You and Morty, this is what you guys wanted to do, so you should do it before Team Rocket take that chance away from you and if Articuno has to be in someone's hands better ours than theirs."

Lance folded his arms and let a small amused smile show. "Well if you're determined to do it I could accompany you, if only because I'm here in case Team Rocket do show up and two Champions are better than one."

Steven and Falkner both felt a slight weight being lifted from them at Lance' s words, with him along with them then even if Team Rocket did show up surely they would be no trouble. "That would be great," Steven enthused sincerely.

Lance nodded. "Alright then, well we're wasting time, let's begin the search."

Lorelei scowled at Lance once more and folded her own arms, mimicking his earlier gesture. "Suit yourself," she snapped, "I in the meantime will go and check the other caves, and actually search for Team Rocket." She unfolded her arms and stalked past them without waiting for a reply, his heels clacking loudly on the cave floor as she walked.

Lance sighed and shared a sympathetic blue-grey eyed glance from Steven. Not that Steven could sympathise too much, he had never had a serious girlfriend, just the odd brief relationships here and there including a brief flirtation with Fortree City in Hoenn Gym Leader Winona, that he had ended after realising his close friend Wallace liked her, and a month long relationship with Pike Queen Lucy, Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike who had proven too narcissistic, impatient and moody for him.

"Let's get moving," Lance murmured.

An enthusiastic Morty and Steven took the lead, followed by a reluctant Falkner, a grinning Erika and an eager Hadyn. Lance fell back to the rear with Koga, hoping to find out everything that had gone on.

"I failed you," Koga decided to confess bluntly. "In Fuchsia, I was not there when they were attacked, not until the end of it all."

Lance turned a curious gaze on the older man, taking in how he was hunched over with shame and guilt and his expression tight as if something weighed heavily on his mind, something other than his guilt. "Janine?" Lance made the query one simple word.

Koga nodded. "I had to see her, I know my duties should have come first but it had been a while."

Lance nodded this time. "Did you talk with her?" he pried.

Koga shook his head this time. "No, I could not, she is still very angry I am sure and it was not the right time."

"No," Lance remarked flatly, "I suppose not. Well I forgive you; if that's what you want, we are all only human after all and I should not expect you to be a babysitter to someone you hardly know. Besides, they took care of themselves and it seems it was what Hadyn needed in the end." He looked forward to Hadyn's retreating form and his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as his thoughts took him elsewhere.

Koga was growing accustomed to this behaviour from Lance, he was almost as shady as the ninja at times but it worried Koga because he could never be sure what was on the Champion's mind. He knew the wheels were constantly turning in Lance's head, there was definitely some plan building in there but what was it and to what end? "Well I apologise anyway," Koga grumbled, "there was no excuse for such a lapse in judgement."

"As I said, we are all only human," Lance murmured, "don't beat yourself up over it. You know you don't have to stay with them anymore if you don't want to, they seem well, unless you think different."

Koga shrugged. "They're all capable trainers and they're a smart group of people," he admitted, "and the girl is growing in psychic ability and as a trainer. If she gets herself some more Pokémon she could be a very formidable trainer one day. But...Team Rocket will never let her go, Proton was not impressed by her that's true, I could see the disgust in his eyes, but he's just one Executive. There are others and when word spreads of what she did to Troy they may not vengeance but they will want that kind of power all the more."

"So you want to continue protecting her?" Lance questioned.

Koga sighed, his almost black gaze falling on Erika, truthfully it was tiresome watching over the psychic and constantly having to be on guard and forever having to come up with complicated plans to rescue and protect her and the rest of them. Then there were his own personal problems with Team Rocket, if any of them saw him and recognised him, they would want him dead for the insult of his betrayal. Still, being with the group made life a little more interesting and he considered that without him they would be in more danger.

"For now," he admitted after a moment's thought.

* * *

_So it's been a while, took ages to finish this chapter and I've been distracted, mainly with my PS3. Anyway hope you all enjoy, reviews greatly appreciated and welcome! Hurray for Lance's return, just a note on him, for those interested I'm trying to combine game and manga Lance, little hard since it makes him insane but doing my best, and totally ignoring anime Lance and generally all things anime._


	28. Chapter 27 Hunting Underground

Troy was dead. They had learned this when they had stepped into Fuchsia City expecting a city vulnerable to and unprepared for Team Rocket and had instead found people full of courage, determined that they could best Team Rocket because they had done it before. Proton and his lackeys had put them in their place of course after he had defeated their Gym Leader in a Pokémon battle and taken her Ariados as compensation. After that they had set about threatening the local people with guns, Pokémon and general violence until they had received a large amount of Pokémon, including the rare ones from the zoo and a substantial amount of money. After a Rocket scientist had rigged the computer system so that they could send the Pokémon over to the laboratories on Cinnabar Island that Ariana was managing, they then received word from Ariana herself.

She phoned Proton to confirm which Rocket had died in Fuchsia inspiring the annoying courage in the people. Troy, he, Cassidy and Butch had had a showdown with the psychic and her friends and he had come out the obvious loser after the psychic had used her powers to murder him and his Pokémon. Butch and Cassidy and their Pokémon had been injured in the battle and just about managed to flee on a long route back towards Vermillion though Cassidy had been seething about the retreat and was of course vowing revenge.

Ariana had murmured that perhaps the psychic was not so weak and maybe Proton just had not been good enough to find her potential unlike Troy who had given his life to do so and then suggested that the passionate Cassidy and Butch be sent after her.

Proton had considered an automatic refusal as he considered Cassidy's need for revenge would blind her and cause unnecessary blunders and that his brother might be placed in undue danger but he realised even if he did shoot down the suggestion Ariana would just override him so he agreed. Besides, it was obvious they could have only gone one of two ways and he suspected he would come across her and her friends first.

Now they were heading towards the Seafoam Islands in a stealth submarine designed to get them into the underground caves undetected. Proton knew of at least one entrance to the caves underground and he was determined to exploit it. Articuno, the psychic, her friends and whatever other bystanders there were would never see them coming.

The group were down to the third level of the caves and so far had come across Psyduck, Zubat, Golbat, Jynx, the odd Seel, Krabby and Slowbro lurking near rock pools and a couple of harmless Magikarp. When a few of the curious ones had come to attack the group it had been Hadyn who had answered the challenge with her Marowak and Arcanine, determined to help them become stronger. The others had not really considered the Wild Pokémon worth their time and were happy enough to let Hadyn attempt to level up her own Pokémon by battling them.

Steven for his part had managed to find three pearls, some red sparkling dust that he scraped off the inner walls into a pouch, a sparkling blue Water Stone and some chunks of purple amethyst. Excited by his finds he had gone into full maniac mode was constantly darting about each cave scraping and hacking at chunks of the wall, rocks lying in the hard earth and even shining his torch into the rock pools just in case.

The others watched him with a mixture of awe, merriment and a certain streak of worry and caution as eccentric behaviour became almost frightening. He moved with such a speed, aided by his Metang and seemed to babble mostly to himself about different rocks and gems as he found them and held them up to his torch.

"Same old Steven then," Lance murmured with a small smile.

"Used to this are you?" Koga retorted dryly.

Koga and Lance had merged with the group at last after the conversation and walked at a more or less even pace with Erika, Falkner and Hadyn. Morty remained steadfast in the lead, determined to reach Articuno before Falkner. He walked with his Haunter floating by his side, darting through walls to see if they only held dead ends or potential paths towards Articuno.

Lance nodded. "Steven's always loved rocks, it's his thing, he should really be an explorer instead of a Champion."

Hadyn subtly listened in on Koga and Lance's conversation, still trying to decipher what it was about Lance that suddenly unnerved her. After all he had rescued her back in Hoenn from the Rockets first attack that had left Mrs. Stone dead and then he had come to Violet City to help guard her, he was an ally and a good friend of her brother so why was there something about him that bothered her? Truthfully it was only a little thing and she still very much appreciated his company, admired his skills and liked him for the helpful and loyal companion that he was and yet some tiny itch gnawed at her every time she reached out to him mentally. He was troubled, that much she had managed to pick up on, but it was hardly a surprise given there was Rocket trouble in Kanto and Johto and as Champion of both he was escaped to help both, then that all too recent fight with Lorelei was no doubt adding to things as well.

Falkner was also troubled and Hadyn could feel that too, it was a soft but sharp prickle along her skin that crept from him to her rapidly though he seemed entirely unaware as he was lost to his thoughts. Hadyn squeezed his hand gently in an attempt to draw him back. "Falkner," she said softly, "is something wrong?"

Falkner glanced at her sideways, suddenly aware that he must have been projecting, oh the downside to having a psychic girlfriend, nothing was really private. "No, it's nothing," he grumbled, "just thinking about Team Rocket."

An icy jolt raced up and down Hadyn's skin betraying the lie, so it wasn't just Lance then! Hadyn had acquired a new and terrible ability, the last thing she wanted was to be even more aware of people's thoughts, they were entitled to their privacy after all and even if they were telling lies that was entirely up to them to do so. She bit her lip and stayed quiet, refusing to betray that she knew Falkner was lying to her though of course instead she stung, hurt by the thought that her boyfriend would lie to her.

Truthfully Falkner was thinking about Articuno, wondering if the battle with it would be just as hard and if he did capture it would he be able to use it? He glanced down briefly at the Ultra Ball hanging by his side with Zapdos in it. Why could he not use Zapdos? Even when it had mattered most he had failed to produce the powerful Pokémon and battle with it. Was there much point in capturing Articuno if the same thing was going to happen? He could see his dad's jeering face and hear his taunts as he berated his son for failing to use such a powerful Pokémon. 'You caught it by fluke,' he could hear the mocking; 'in fact I bet you did even catch it, it's too unlikely. That other boy probably did and you did just steal it off him, thief!'

Falkner shuddered and a tiny speck of that black hate building up in him slipped out and brushed against Hadyn. Would he never be able to get over his father and his disappointment? Could he not just stand on his own two feet at last and get out of that imposing shadow? 'No,' he thought angrily, 'not until I do something he hasn't, not until I wield Zapdos and prove that I am capable of it.'

As they went deeper they became to hear the push of the tide against the walls, causing Falkner and Erika both to tense up as they considered the possibility of being crushed by that mighty pressure. "Don't worry," Morty teased as through his connection to Hadyn he caught their sudden rush of fear as it was so strong and loud that Hadyn could not stop it from washing on to him. "These caves are ancient and they have withstood against the sea for this long, they can last a while longer, "he took on a mischievous grin as he glanced back at them, "unless perhaps some large Pokémon is unfortunate enough to brush them, I don't know if they could withstand that."

"Morty!" Steven scolded when Erika let out an involuntary whimper. "He's just joking," he attempted to reassure her with a soft smile.

Erika clenched her hands together as her face paled and she attempted a brave smile as she nodded. "I know, I'm just not used to being so deep underground and under the water, those caves in Celadon were bad enough. I guess I like the fresh air and sunshine too much." She let out a nervous laugh.

"You and me both," Falkner grumbled as he cast the rocky walls an unsure glance, doubting that they could hold back the likes of a Lapras, Dragonair or worse a Wailmer. Of course why would they attack the walls? Maybe they could be shoved into them accidentally during a battle... Falkner shuddered again determined not to think about it.

Hadyn could faintly sense emotions coming from the inner walls of the caves- excitement, nervousness, mild fear, eagerness, and happiness, all different kinds drifted through the walls in an invisible clustering travelling from the tourists and trainers to her. It gave her head a dull throb as she struggled to bear the load, thankful that the Wild Pokémon were too cautious of her to add their thoughts to the bundle.

Fido nudged her slightly and licked her free hand affectionately. 'Are you alright?' he queried gently.

Hadyn nodded reassuringly. 'Fine,' she thought back merrily.

Lance looked at Hadyn and the Arcanine curiously, wondering what he was missing. He knew she could talk to Pokémon, Koga had sent him back reports about that, but he still had to wonder what she said to them and what they said back. 'That's a true gift,' he thought to himself, 'never mind the fire and levitation and other hocus pocus, hearing Pokémon, that could grant someone all kinds of Pokémon, especially if she could enforce her will on them.' His expression clouded over. 'Now that could never be allowed, Pokémon suffer enough without being subjected to the loss of complete free will, what little freedom they have with some people is bad enough. I doubt she would willingly do it herself if the power came to her but others would certainly make her.'

Falkner broke from Hadyn with a cry of excitement as Steven pointed his torch at something. Rough, ancient, simple paintings marked the bare walls depicting a grand blue Bird Pokémon surrounded by white blobs that they assumed to be snow. With them they showed another far greater form, huge compared to the blue one, this beast was a white monstrosity with a long serpentine neck, black markings on its eyes and black ridges on its back. Its upper two wings were hand like and dwarved its smaller lower feet, its tail ran down in a smooth lengthy point with two black ridges on it and its mouth appeared beaklike.

"How old are these?" Steven murmured eagerly as he peered closely at them.

"And what is that?" Erika commented as she pointed at the white Pokémon.

"Lugia," Falkner marvelled as he stared up at the drawings in awe. "A Legendary flying Pokémon, said to be the guardian of the seas."

"A counterpart to Ho-oh," Morty commented with equal awe, "the guardian of the skies."

"Wait it flies but it lives in the sea?" Erika queried curiously as she stared at the two men.

Falkner nodded. "They say it's too powerful to dwell anywhere else," he commented quietly, "and that it can cause storms with its wings."

"It lived in Johto though," Morty remarked in surprise, "at least that's what I thought, I've heard rumours of it near Whirl Islands though no confirmation."

"Maybe there's more than one," Steven suggested.

"I read in an old book that it governed the Legendary Bird Trio," Falkner informed them. He had spent much of his youth studying his greatest desire, pouring over scrolls, books, pictures and blurry photographs all associated with the Legendary Birds. He recalled one artist's ink drawing of Lugia hovering before the three birds.

"Just as Ho-oh commands the Legendary Beast trio," Morty enthused.

Whilst they were all clustered around the ancient cave drawing Hadyn was pressed against a far wall trying to hone in on something she could sense from the other side. It seemed familiar, it was hot and angry and yet it was sad too, deeply sad in a way that made her want to cry and it was alone, terribly alone. She knew she recognised the form attached to the emotions but she could put no name or face to it. Determined to find out as the emotions grew louder and more profound, blocking out all sounds of her companions, she moved along the wall searching anxiously for some passage through.

Marowak and Fido followed her closely, worried about what she was doing now. They both offered her thoughts of concern but she did not hear either of them over the distraught wave of conflicting sorrow and rage. She found a tiny crack in the wall, far too small for her to see anything and certainly too small for her to fit through but she could hear something through it, a hushed sobbing sound barely audible.

She studied the wall peering ahead into the darkness but it did not look like there would be a gap through it anytime soon. 'I have to get through,' she thought to herself in frustration, 'someone is clearly distraught over there. Maybe they've gotten lost and they are alone in the dark. I can't just ignore it!' She glanced down at Fido and Marowak at last wondering if any of them would have the strength to widen the tiny crack. It was solid rock though, no, she knew they could not have the strength. 'I need to find a way through here,' she thought to them as she patted the wall in frustration.

"Could I help with that?"

She jumped a little and turned to find Lance staring at her curiously with folded arms. He had shown a certain interest in the cave paintings only until he had noticed Hadyn creeping off along the wall. "You shouldn't wander in here," he advised.

"I know," she retorted as she felt her cheeks flush a faint pink, "but I can sense someone in trouble through the wall." She pointed to the tiny crack. "That's the only gap though, there's no other way through but they could be lost or trapped or anything!"

Lance nodded calmly as he stared at the small crack. "A Hyper Beam might do it," he suggested tentatively, "though it might cause a cave in."

"Ah." Hadyn remembered scolding Volkner for attacking a weak wall back in Celadon and causing an inevitable cave in. It was hardly worth the risk when she might injure the person and herself or worse. "Well there's got to be a way in there," she grumbled.

"Well all we can do is keep walking and hope to find one," he glanced over his shoulder at Morty's Haunter, "maybe you should get Morty to send Haunter through to check."

Hadyn's eyes lit up at that. "Good idea!" She hurried over to Morty and the others and quickly informed them how she could sense someone in despair on the other side of the wall. They all gave her the same puzzled looks though they accepted what she said and Morty quickly agreed to send his Haunter through.

The Ghost Pokémon floated through the wall with a cackle and Hadyn briefly contemplated that it might only terrify whoever was there. When it came back through shaking its head she was shocked to hear it inform Morty, 'no one there. Nothing. Empty.'

"What? No, I can sense someone!" Hadyn protested.

Morty looked from Haunter to her and then back to the Haunter which shook its head again. "He can't hear, see or sense anyone," Morty murmured, more for the others' benefit than Hadyn's.

"But there is!" Hadyn rushed back to the tiny crack in the wall. "Listen, someone's sobbing!"

Lance pressed his ear against the wall but heard nothing and he shook his head sombrely.

Hadyn clutched her head and shook it fiercely. "I know what I feel," she protested.

"It could be the cave acoustics," Steven suggested calmly, "they cause sounds to be distorted, to echo throughout and seem closer than they are. Maybe...I don't know, maybe it works the same way for your psychic powers or something or..."

"Or you're picking up things from further away now," Morty spoke up, "and you just think they are closer because you are used to a smaller radius. Your powers are growing, quickly, and it's only natural for you to need time to adjust." He tried to hide his unease at this thought from his face, when he had been younger his powers had grown quickly too and it had had consequences. Even with him for guidance, Hadyn might be moving too swiftly.

"So does that mean there is someone down here?" Erika murmured with a worried brown gaze.

Morty nodded firmly. "Most likely, Hadyn's powers don't conjure up things, if she feels someone then there is someone down here somewhere but with her trying to adjust to the wide berth she now has it will be impossible to pinpoint where they are."

"We have to find them," Hadyn murmured as she felt their anger and sorrow wrap around her like a smothering blanket. She found it too hard to accept that they might be far from her.

"Well all we can do is keep going," Morty effectively repeated Lance's earlier words. He ruffled Hadyn's hair affectionately and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we will find whoever it is eventually."

Hadyn tried to assure herself that this was true but as they kept walking she could not shake her worries that the person could effectively be anywhere and that they might never find them. As she walked though the wash of anger and sorrow never grew any fainter, it clung to her like a second skin further convincing her that not only was the person near but that it was someone she knew. They just felt too familiar but who was it? She glanced down at the rocky floor and an idea struck her. They were not beside her they were below! She considered asking Haunter to take another look but realised there could be any amount of tunnels under there and that whoever it was could be in any one of them and Haunter might not find them. No, she would just have to wait until they were down there.

They continued on for another half an hour, weaving in and out of numerous tunnels finding more Wild Pokémon, quartz and pearls and, to their joy and surprise, further drawings, some of them mostly worn away with age. Again they were treated to images of what had to be Articuno seemingly attacking stick men with blasts of wind and snow.

"Were these meant to be a warning?" Koga pondered dryly as he looked at the fleeing stickmen apprehensively.

"Maybe," Morty answered him as he cocked his head back to shoot the ninja a teasing smirk.

"Oh joy," came the sardonic response from the older man.

Falkner tried hard to fight back his own fears and worries as he remembered how tough and destructive a foe Zapdos had been. What if Articuno was just as bad or worse? What if their fight triggered a cave in? He did not think he could deal with that all over again. What if Articuno was strong enough to damage the walls and let the sea in to drown them all?

Hadyn looked over at Falkner with concern when she heard him take in three quick, sharp breaths. "Falkner," she said softly as she stepped over to him once more. "We're going to be careful," she assured him, "what happened in Celadon won't happen here."

Falkner gave her a wild frightened gaze for a brief second before he managed to push his fear back. "I know," he lied, ashamed that Hadyn might have picked up on his cowardice, "I'm just thinking about a battle strategy."

Hadyn sighed as the sharp prick that informed her of deceit prickled along her skin once more. Why couldn't Falkner trust her with his vulnerability? Hadn't she shown him her weaker side more than once? 'Men,' she thought dismissively even as she gripped his hand in an assuring manner and continued on.

At last they begun to descend, journey down a sloping rocky tunnel and drifted into another slanted cave before a second tunnel took them to the lowest level in the maze of caves. Now the water could be heard pressing below them as well as beside. Falkner and Erika both let out involuntary tremors.

It was terrifying, the torches only showed certain patches on the cave; mostly they were lost to darkness with the sounds of the might ocean swirling and rippling around them, kept from them by slabs of ancient rock. And who knew how much of the rock the eternal pressure of the sea had weakened already?

Erika heard her heart pounding loudly against her chest, hammering with enough force to cause a dull ache. It seemed darker down here than anywhere else and she quietly wished someone could have their Pokémon use Flash. Steven and Lance had suggested against it alas, fearing that it would not just disturb the Wild Pokémon but that it would also alert Articuno and worse, Team Rocket, to their presence. So as a precaution they remained with only their torches for guidance and the occasional thin flames that slinked out of an unimpressed Fido's mouth.

Erika felt a sudden fear seize her and take hold of all her senses. She needed the sunlight, she needed its warmth and solace, it fed her beloved Pokémon and nurtured the beautiful flowers she tended. It was everything, it was life and there was none of it down here. There were no plants, just murky pools of water and hidden rock. No soil, no trees, no flowers, not even weeds. She could not stand it, it had been bad enough in the Celadon Caves but she had not minded then because that had been brief and nowhere near as long, twisted and deep and there had been no water pressing around them, threatening to trap them all in a watery tomb.

She gripped the Poké Ball that held her Vileplume, if she could call it out and have it use Flash if only for a brief moment to take in her surroundings and assure herself that she was still in a cave and not lost to darkness.

Falkner too was gripped with a similar panic, it was not as bad as being in water like he had been in Celadon but it was close enough, the rock was not enough of a barrier between him and the sea as far as he was concerned.

Hadyn felt their fright but it was not enough to banish the anger and sorrow, which if anything had grown stronger, further convincing her that the source was down here somewhere. She headed onwards into the darkness with Morty, eager to find whoever it was.

When Erika let out a small whimper Koga went against his usual apathetic nature and moved towards her, though he was careful to keep a small gap between them. "It is only unnatural to be unnerved in a place like this," he murmured coolly, "but you are as safe here as anywhere else in the wild. Neither myself nor Lance would have come down here if it was otherwise."

Erika peered up at him and attempted a smile. "I'll still be glad when we're back outside," she murmured.

Koga returned the small smile. "Me too."

A loud squawking suddenly filled the air seeming to come from all around them, with it came a blast of air so icy it created sprinklings of ice and frost on Morty and Hadyn's hair as they were struck with it first.

"Articuno!" Morty marvelled before dashing onwards into the cave it seemed to be coming from as eagerness overrode caution.

"Not so fast!" Falkner snapped, ambition overriding his fear. He hurried past Hadyn and after Morty, determined not to be beaten.

Another squawk with a blast of wind that contained painful shards of ice that pricked at everyone's skin and shredded through their clothes. A blizzard began to build up, filling the room with a flurry of snow making it almost impossible to see. They moved towards the cave, Koga tugging the confused Erika behind him whilst Steven tried to usher Hadyn. It was impossible though as wind, ice and snow tried to beat them back, hitting their cheeks hard enough to create specks of blood, forcing them to shut their eyes and move into frozen darkness blindly.

Hadyn felt the bird's rage, something had disturbed it and it was not them. There was that sorrow still, reaching her even over Articuno's strange, powerful and frosty aura that muddled her brain as it threatened to turn them all into ice statues. Hadyn used the prickle of emotions to guide her as she lost Steven to the ice storm, following the anger and sorrow blindly. She seemed to walk forever, tripping over a loose stone on the ground more than once as she did. She weaved round corners, pressing her fingers against the stiff stone wall in an attempt to guide herself as the ice shards shredded her gloves bearing her fingers to the elements.

Eventually the storm seemed to fade away though Hadyn was certain this was not because it had stopped but merely because she had escaped it and Articuno's rage. She opened her eyes at last but saw only darkness until they finally adjusted to the faint light her torch gave off. Miraculously it was still working, its glass only cracked by the ice.

There was the sobbing, in her ears once more and not just her mind. It was stifled, as if the person was trying desperately to hold it back and crush down the sorrow. She crept into the cave and spotted the hunched over form just before she stumbled into it. Ah that was why it was familiar to her, it was Volkner.

He was pathetic looking, hugging his knees to his chest with his head buried in them and his bare arms wrapped around them. He was covered in goose bumps and a few bloody scratches, probably just from snagging against sharp rocks. His rage was as hot as ever but his sorrow seemed just as strong, hitting Hadyn in a heavy, thick blast that made her feel as if she had been dragged into a bog and was sinking into it.

She kneeled beside him, forgetting Articuno and the others all at once as she was overcome with pity for the man. Why had he wandered so deeply into the caverns? Did he even know he had? All she got from him was rage and sorrow, no sense of coherent thought. She slid his coat off her and attempted to bundle it around his cold form.

He stilled at the gesture, sniffed and looked up at her sharply with alert, angry blue eyes. "You," he muttered darkly.

Hadyn nodded. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I could feel your pain and I had to find you and help. I was afraid it was someone who had become lost or trapped down here."

"And now that you realise it's just someone who wants to be alone?" he snarled.

She seated herself from him and gave him a calm look. "I'll stay anyway to be sure he can find his way out," she retorted gently.

Volkner shook his head in annoyance, furious that she had found him here with tears streaking down his cheeks, he hated showing any form of vulnerability, especially one so weak as grief.

"You're sad about your Raichu," Hadyn guessed correctly naturally, "the loss must hurt so bad, I can't even imagine. I'm sorry though I know it means nothing to you, and I wish you could just blame me it if that would help."

"It doesn't," he snapped, "besides it's them I blame." He sighed heavily and gave her a cool glance. "Look I may not understand why your powers are the way they are and why you couldn't use them back then but I believe you, I believe you did all you could okay? And I don't blame you, well not as much as I want to anyway and I do want to, if only because your psychic curse frustrates me but...argh!" He sighed again. "I dunno, I blame them okay? I blame Team Rocket for this shit and you're right, you didn't force me to come with you or fight with you, I could have sat on the sidelines but that would have been pathetic. I wanted a challenge after all." He let out a hollow laugh at that. "Anyway..." He gazed at her coolly and noticed the goosebumps appearing along her arms. "Shit now you're cold, stupid kid, ah this is all a mess." He lifted his coat slightly. "If you're going to sit then come here, your brother would kill me if you froze to death."

Hadyn moved towards him slowly and reluctantly, despite his words she could still feel the fiery rage he felt and she knew a good portion of it was still directed at her. Still, she slipped under the coat beside him, glad to feel the warmth once more.

Volkner lowered his head against his knees and mumbled something incoherently. He seemed completely unaware of everything going on and did not bother to query where everyone else was. Through his mind several depressing thoughts raced, some about his Raichu, others about a not too distant past he had no desire to bring back up.

Hadyn knew they could not stay hidden beneath his coat forever, the others would worry about where she had gone and they might need her help. She dreaded to think what it was that had disturbed Articuno before them and naturally had her suspicions. Volkner's mind was so tangled though making her reluctant to part from him or urge him into action; his emotions were a horrible muddle she struggled to bear the weight of. They were too strong for her to block out and she did not want to risk putting up a mental wall, afraid of blocking out something important. She leaned against the taller man silently offering whatever comfort she could whilst selfishly enjoying the warmth that was starting to radiate from his body as the coat did its job.

Volkner lifted his head from his knees and gave her a sharp glance. 'Why is she like this?' he wondered in angry confusion. 'Why does she care? I've not exactly been the nicest to her and yet here she is trying to console me even though she knows the anger I feel. Stupid kid, it's annoying, she's bloody annoying but...I can't hate her, I want to but I can't.'

"I have to go," Hadyn murmured, "the others, Articuno attacked us and we got separated in its ice storm. They went after it and they will wonder where I am and they might need help."

"Articuno," Volkner hissed out in surprise.

Hadyn nodded. "We didn't see it, just felt its attack from where we were." Her expression darkened and she frowned. "Something had annoyed it, I don't know who or what but...it's probably Team Rocket."

Volkner let out a hateful snarl. "It would be them," he grumbled, "they're everywhere, no matter where we go, where you turn, they're always there."

Hadyn nodded solemnly. "It does seem that way, they have such a grip on Kanto and Johto and then, well then there's me of course...They even came all the way to Hoenn just to find me, Troy was so desperate and after what I did to him..." She swallowed hard; it just hurt too much to think about what she was capable of, what she had done to another human being. "Well they'll probably want me even more for my powers," she finished quickly.

Volkner noted the way she stiffened and her words tailed off when it came to mentioning Troy's fate. 'Why does that bother her?' he wondered coldly. 'He deserved it, he deserved worse.'

Hadyn shuffled out from under the coat, though she was reluctant to leave Volkner's side, perhaps more than she should have been. She purposely did not linger on any of those thoughts as she pushed herself to her feet and prepared herself for a potential battle.

"I have to go help them," she murmured.

Volkner rolled his eyes at her scornfully. "I'm coming with you, obviously," he said dryly before he pushed himself up. He held his long coat back out to her. "You take this for now," he made it an order rather than a selfless offer.

Seeing his moody expression Hadyn knew better than to protest and risk a verbal assault from him, so she accepted the coat back and tugged it back over herself though she felt a tinge of guilt to see his arms bare once more to the icy temperatures.

Volkner immediately called out his Jolteon, Electivire and Luxray. "Let's go then," he remarked firmly.

Hadyn led the way back, the ice storm had died down a margin but they could still feel the sharp bite of wind dotted with frost that was quick to redden their cheeks and prick at Hadyn's already bloody fingers. They followed the mixture of Pokémon cries, yells and angry squawks until they entered a very large cavern were chaos had broken loose.

The first person Hadyn saw was the cold eyed Proton standing in the middle of the lower floor of the cavern with a small grin as he was caught in the middle of a Pokémon battle with the unruffled Lance who gave him a frosty stare in response. Lance looked calm as he stood with his cloak flapping wildly in Articuno's mighty wind; he looked like he was in his element, serenely enjoying the battle.

Between them Lance's Dragonite fiercely attacked Proton's Muk, trying hard not to get its claws caught in its liquid purple body.

Steven, Koga and Erika tried to battle back several Grunts who fought with the usual Rocket Pokémon- Raticate, Weezing and Muk along with a Pinsir, a Flareon, a Garchomp, a Salamence and several disturbing mutants.

Morty and Falkner had their attention focused on Articuno as they tried to bring it down with their own Pokémon but Team Rocket and Articuno were proving too much for them and so far two of each of their Pokémon had been knocked out.

Falkner did not need psychic powers to feel Articuno's strength, he knew deep down that there was only one way to beat the Legendary Bird Pokémon and Team Rocket at once. He rubbed a trickle of blood off his cheek and glanced round him briefly. Lance and Steven were holding their own well but Koga and Erika were struggling with the mutants. They had power with the Champions but Team Rocket had numbers and worse, a glint of metal hanging by one Rocket's belt informed Falkner that they would not be playing fair for long.

There was a flash of blinding gold light as numerous bolts of lightning lit up the cavern, striking out in all directions. One hit a stalactite, which plunged down with a mighty force, shattering in all directions. Hadyn gave a gasp as she was forced to the ground just in time to avoid being impaled by a large chunk of the stalactite. She raised her head to see the terrifying wonder of Zapdos as its large yellow form seemed to fill the room.

Falkner yelled out an order to the bird, that sounded like 'Thunder' to Hadyn's now ringing ears but she could not be sure. The mighty electric Pokémon glanced back at Falkner out of the corner of its beady black eye. Hadyn caught a mental wave of fury and defiance just before it unleashed a wave of electric bolts all around the room.


	29. Chapter 28 Legendary Battle

Kenji sat against the wall observing all with a half-mad brown gaze and a strange grin on his battered face. He watched as brilliant golden bolts of electric light danced out to meet Articuno's ice splinters and then he watched as Proton and his subordinates tried to deal with this new problem. He had seen Hadyn arrive too and his face had curdled upon her arrival and grown darker still when her tall blonde companion had saved her from being impaled. He hated her, his whole body burned upon seeing her and his mind had filled with a horrible fire that had made him groan and clutch his skull in despair. He was so angry to see her that he could not even think straight. His Pokémon had been tortured and killed because of her; he had been tortured because of her. Looking at her he could quickly conclude that she had certainly not been worth it.

With only a shiny Rattata to his name, though that was still confiscated and in Proton's possession, Kenji was here more as a prisoner than a helper. Giovanni had dismissed him with Proton, satisfied that his punishment had been just and that there would be no more errors on his part. Proton was not so convinced and had informed Kenji that he was under probation and that it would be a while before he was allowed to do Grunt work again.

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," he let out his usual sinister laugh when he saw them all struggle to deal with the two Legendaries. His brown gaze sparkled with a sudden mirth when he saw Falkner grow pale as Zapdos failed to obey a command.

"Discharge!" Falkner called out an order.

The fierce Pokémon glanced back at the man before giving a squawk of fury. When a mutant that looked like a Fearow crossed with a Scizor, complete with the Fearow's large brown wings and long thin beak and the Scizor's red spiked head and crab like hands, came to attack with X-Scissor the Zapdos turned to it in outrage and retorted with Drill Peck. The mutant gave a squeal of pain when the Zapdos' sharp beak was driven into its feathered side.

The Articuno took this chance to deal out an Ice Beam attack in Zapdos' direction just as Morty's Gengar used Sucker Punch against it. The Zapdos shrieked as it was struck in the breast by the powerful Ice Beam and sent spiralling backwards. Distracted with the Zapdos left the Articuno open to the Gengar's attack but it only hurt it a little. In response the Articuno used Sheer Cold, which blasted the Gengar with a cold air that was sub-zero in temperature and immediately sent it into unconsciousness.

Steven glanced over at Falkner briefly with mild concern before turning back to his own battle. So far none of his Pokémon had been knocked out and he had defeated a Raticate, a Weezing and a mutant. He could see that the blue haired man was losing control of the Legendary Pokémon.

Lance continued to watch Proton coolly waiting for his next move as his Dragonite finished off a mutant with a Hyper Beam whilst his Aerodactyl dealt with Proton's Magmar. The Magmar dealt out a Flamethrower attack but the Aerodactyl was only slightly singed by it as it moved to dodge it. It then retorted with Rock Slide. Large rocks flew out of the Aerodactyl's wings as it beat them and smashed against the Magmar almost completely knocking it out.

Proton's lip curled up and he gritted his fists tightly together. He had been anticipating none of this, sure he had suspected the psychic and her friends might come this way but he had not really thought to run in with them and he had certainly not been expecting to find Lance in their company. With two Legendary Pokémon plus all the Champions' and Gym Leaders' Pokémon at stake he knew he could not afford to lose but the Champions were not Champions for nothing.

Steven ducked narrowly avoiding the Flareon's Fire Fang attack when it came his way. His Metang was quick to swoop in and defend him with Metal Claw. He sucked in a deep breath, took a step back and swiftly looked at his other Pokémon. "Ancient Power!" he called out an order to his Armaldo as it struggled with a Pinsir. The Armaldo obeyed and the Pinsir was knocked out.

Falkner let out a hiss when the Articuno swooped into his Zapdos with a squeal, determined to be rid of this rival. "Zapdos Discharge!" he yelled an order.

The Zapdos let out a bolt of Thunder instead, which hit the Articuno and sent it back.

Electricity, fire and water flew through the air as the Pokémon all battled one another turning the cave into a dangerous mixture of elements. Koga grabbed Erika and leaped through the air swiftly to avoid a collection of stalactites that tumbled down when a Grunt's Crobat's Hyper Beam went wild and struck them.

"If that Zapdos doesn't obey we'll be in worse trouble that we are!" Volkner shouted angrily as he shielded his face with his arm from the deadly ice shards that shot out from Articuno's direction. His Electivire was struggling against a Muk and a Weezing and his Jolteon was only just holding its own against two Raticate.

Hadyn tried to move towards Falkner to help as she gave orders to her Marowak and her Arcanine. Fido gave a howl of pain when a Sandslash's large claws sank into its muzzle and raked down them in a Scratch attack. Marowak attempted Bone Club on a Typhlosion but missed thanks to its SmokeScreen. Hadyn threw out a ball of fire when a Grunt tried to stop her and hurried on, not waiting to see what kind of injury she had dealt him. Her head was throbbing thanks to the heated anger coming from Zapdos and Articuno and as a result Morty's mind was aching too as the wave of rage was passed on to him.

"Zapdos obey me!"

This desperate enraged cry from Falkner finally pushed the flashing yellow Pokémon over the edge and it turned to him with a wicked spark in its gleaming black eyes.

"FALKNER!" Hadyn shrieked out a warning as she felt the deep spite coming from Zapdos.

Falkner's blue eyes went wide when the bird turned on him with a loud screech before sending out a powerful Discharge attack. The electricity seemed to fill the room sending people and Pokémon diving in all directions to avoid bolts of electricity and the rocks and stalactites that were taken down with it. Falkner was hurled into the air by a powerful bolt and tossed into a wall by the force of it. Hadyn let out a scream of horror and with it followed a blast of her own power. She tried to run towards Falkner but ended up stumbling over rock and being shoved to one side by Volkner's Jolteon.

Morty commanded his Mismagius to use Shadow Ball and his Drifblim to use Ominous Wind on the Articuno in an attempt to take advantage of it in the chaos. Steven, taking the same idea, ordered his Metang to use Bullet Punch against the blue bird. The bird retorted with another Ice Beam and then Blizzard to take out Morty's Drifblim. The Metang used Metal Claw and the Mismagius used Psychic which had the Articuno drooping and shaking its head as it finally showed signs of weakness.

The Grunts were scattered trying to clamber out of rubble and shriek out orders to the Pokémon that remained conscious. Proton and Lance remained battling having barely moved during the chaos. Lance's first Dragonite had finally been knocked out but his Aerodactyl was still fighting as was his second Dragonite. Proton was starting to run out of Pokémon; Lance had worn him down to his last two- a Machamp and an Espeon. All the mutants had been successfully defeated, one of them taken out by Zapdos' wild attack.

The Mismagius dealt out another Psychic attack before it too was knocked out by the deadly Sheer Cold attack. The Zapdos let out a screech reminding everyone it was still there and without a master. It sent out an AncientPower attack in the Articuno's direction all but finishing it off. Morty hurled out an Ultra Ball before throwing himself to one side to avoid the Thundershock that the Zapdos sent in his direction when its foe vanished.

"There's a problem we didn't need," Koga grumbled as he helped Erika out of the rubble and pulled her to her feet. His eyes were on the glorious Zapdos, hovering in the cave with a fresh vigour, its eyes darting about from foe to foe as it debated over where to send its next attack.

Proton's Machamp was struck in the gut by a Fire Punch attack from the Dragonite and returned it with a brutal DynamicPunch, successfully sending the Dragonite into Confusion. The Espeon tried to hit out at the Aerodactyl with a Psybeam but missed when it used Fly. When the prehistoric Pokémon came down it smashed directly into the smaller purple feline like Pokémon leaving it shaking with a bloodied muzzle.

"Wing Attack!" Lance called out another order to his Dragonite.

"Brick Break!" Proton gave his own order.

When the Dragonite moved in to beat its multi-armed opponent with its wings it was struck with a swift chop from two of the arms whilst the Machamp tried to grip it with the other two. The Dragonite gave a grunt of annoyance rather than pain before finally escaping the Machamp's clutches by jabbing it in the eye with a wing. The Machamp closed its eye immediately and looked for its opponent with its other as it awaited orders.

When he saw the Aerodactyl coming down for another Fly attack Proton was quick to shout. "Quick Attack!"

The Espeon dodged the winged opponent and slammed its body into it taking it down from the air at last.

"Now Agility then Psyshock! Finish it off!" Proton shrieked almost hysterically.

'Psyshock?' Lance pondered in surprise. There was a move he had not heard of yet.

The Espeon readily moved in a blur pinning the Aerodactyl to the ground by placing its paws on its head. It then surrounded the Flying Pokémon in a strange vibrating blue light which seemed to burn it. The Aerodactyl shrieked as it felt the psychic energy blaze through its head and drain away at its energy.

Lance's mouth set in a straight line showing neither anger nor worry just indifference. "Ice Fang," he commanded calmly.

The Aerodactyl swung its long beak like muzzle upwards to sink its numerous teeth into the Espeon's side. The Espeon gave a cry as it was bitten with ice cold teeth that spread a painful iciness through its body.

Proton gave a cry of rage when the ice spread around his Pokémon freezing it to the spot enabling the Aerodactyl to push it off and escape from underneath it.

"Crunch."

The Aerodactyl sank its teeth fully into the Espeon's neck this time and shook it roughly between its jaws until its neck broke. Proton's green eyes widened in shock when the Aerodactyl dropped the dead Espeon and turned round to him with a fierce beady eyed look. 'He let it kill my Pokémon,' he realised in horror, 'a Champion permitted that...'

"Dragon Rush." Lance had returned his attention to the Dragonite and Machamp. The Dragonite, over its Confusion, attacked the Machamp in a powerful blur.

The Articuno blasted out of its Ultra Ball as Hadyn came across Fido trapped beneath a large rock that was crushing down on his ribs. He gave a low whine when she arrived by him and feebly twitched his right paw in an attempt to reach out to her. 'Hurts. Hurts bad,' was all he could think to her.

Hadyn kneeled beside him and immediately tried to push the rock off but it was too heavy and stuck fast. She could sense his pain, worse she could pinpoint it, his ribs were crushed, there was blood leaking into his lungs, he had internal and external bruising and his back left leg was broken. "Fido," she said gently as she stroked his large head with one hand pathetically. She looked at the rock angrily knowing that none of her powers could shift it. Her levitation only worked for herself after all and her anger had seeped from her when she had spotted him so she could not use it to build up some power. Besides she had vowed to be done with that, the power could not rule her. She looked at the rock in frustration as tears built up in her eyes. Why did it all have to go wrong? Why was Team Rocket always there? 'Well I can't blame it on them,' she admitted to herself harshly, 'it was Zapdos...It's too powerful, too angry.' Even now she could feel the loud hum of power that came from both Legendaries, they both had far too much of it and they were far too wild she could only imagine how difficult it would be to train one of them.

'Hurts,' Fido continued to groan as he whined, 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' she thought back gently. 'You did brilliantly; you fought so well I couldn't be more proud.'

'Did I?' he queried hopefully.

'You did,' she assured him, 'you're the best Pokémon anyone could have, you know that? The best.' She continued to rub his head affectionately. 'We're going to get you out of this, we will, I promise.'

Volkner had to wait for his Electivire to finish beating a Granbull before it could come and help free his foot. His left foot had become trapped amongst some rocks and he had struggled to get it out. Once the Electivire had pushed the rocks off him with its strong hands he had found his foot swollen but thankfully not broken or sprained.

"What a bloody mess," he grumbled as he limped forward quickly. His Jolteon spotted him and hurried over with an eager bark. He ruffled its spiky coat briefly before surveying the situation now. Two of the Grunts were unconscious, a third had a rather wonky presumably broken arm and a fourth had a nasty gash down her face. Proton was still locked in battle with Lance but they were the only ones still fighting exempting Steven's Metang's attempts to subdue the Articuno after Morty had used four Ultra Balls on it. The Legendary Bird was evidently not willing to go quietly.

"That Zapdos needs taken out," Volkner muttered as he glanced up at the electric bird warily. Koga and Erika were attempting to deal with it with a Vileplume, a Crobat and a Venomoth but they were not having much luck.

The Jolteon gave a bark alerting Volkner's attention to his right. The Jolteon led the way on to where Hadyn was crouched beside the trapped Arcanine. Volkner surveyed the situation quickly before he yanked Hadyn back roughly. She let out a squeal of surprise and he let out his own yelp when she punched backwards into him hard. "It's me!" he snarled. "You need to get back." He yanked her behind him letting her tumble to the ground with a yell. "Electivire remove the rock, quickly now!" he snapped an order.

The Electivire hurried forward and reached out to the rock. It tried to lift it up but only managed to move it slightly; it was too much even for the strong Pokémon.

"You need help." Lance had finished his battle with Proton and arrived beside them with his Dragonite hovering loyally by his side. It had made swift work of the Machamp with Aerodactyl's help though it had not killed it. Now Proton, astonished at Lance having just left, was trying to round up the Grunts and skulk off while they had the chance. "Dragonite help the Electivire," Lance ordered.

The Dragonite immediately obeyed taking up the other side of the rock. Between the two Pokémon they were able to shift the rock easily and free the wounded Arcanine who let out a wounded gasp.

"You can recall him now," Lance told Hadyn as he gave his Dragonite an affection pat on the head, "and we will get him and the others to a Pokémon Centre."

Hadyn nodded as she pressed the button on Fido's Poké Ball and drew him back into it in a red light. It was an annoyance that you could only do this if nothing was trapping your Pokémon. "Falkner," she murmured as her violet eyes filled with horror and worry. She tried to sense him out mentally but could feel nothing over Zapdos' and Articuno's combined power and rage.

"Return," Falkner croaked hoarsely. His bloodied hand extended out from the rubble clutching Zapdos' Ultra Ball, he pressed the silver button on it and the raging electric Pokémon vanished at last. Falkner was filled with a heavy guilt, all this mess, it was his fault, his fault because he could not control his own Pokémon and it had hindered them instead of helped.

Another Ultra Ball flew through the air and sucked the weakened Articuno into it. The ball hit the ground and rolled about for a frantic moment before at last going mercifully still. Morty leaned down and clutched both his knees as he let out a sigh of exhaustion and disappointment; he had not thrown the ball.

Hadyn, who had been running towards Falkner after catching a faint glimmer of his pain, skidded to a halt by the rubble he lay amongst. She fell to her knees beside him and immediately pushed off the few stones that lay on him. "Falkner!" she snapped in worry. There was blood trickling from him in several places but the cuts were only shallow and several red bumps and purple bruises were beginning to swell up on him but they did not look major. He was soaked with sweat his normally perfect sapphire hair was a tangle and his clothes were torn in several places and stained with dirt and blood.

He did not look at her; he could not look at her. He was a failure; he had not been able to control his own Pokémon and had risked everyone's lives as a result. The guilt, disappointment and sorrow filled up inside him almost overwhelming him and at the core of them was that doubt and anger that had always seemed to be within him somewhere creating that chip on his shoulder.

"How badly are you hurt?" Hadyn demanded worriedly as Lance, Koga and Erika made their way over to them. She reached out a hand to his back and he flinched under her touch causing her to frown. She got a collision of emotions from him now- anger, hate, self-loathing, sorrow and guilt. It was upsetting and she knew she could not easily make it better for him. For now she would deal with his physical aspect, later she would attempt to deal with his mental mess.

"Who threw that ball?" Morty demanded as he stared at the Ultra Ball venomously. All that hard work, all that exhausting battling and for what? He stood upright and made his way down the rocks towards his companions burning with his own rage. This should have been his moment, his chance at last to claim a Legendary Pokémon after so many failed years of hunting but he had been denied it, why?

"I did," Volkner announced calmly as he headed towards the Ultra Ball lying in the middle of the cavern.

Morty, Steven, Lance and Falkner all looked over at the tall blonde accusingly and questioningly.

"Why?" Morty demanded as he parted his hands in an almost begging manner as his violet-brown eyes filled with anger and frustration. "You didn't even battle Articuno!" he snapped in outrage.

Volkner shrugged. "I might have if I wasn't occupied with Team Rocket," he stated pointedly, reminding them all that he had not been a useless bystander.

"You're an electric user what do you want Articuno for?" Steven queried curiously.

Volkner's sapphire gaze flickered over to him before he bent down and picked the ball up. He then turned towards Falkner who was being helped into a sitting position by Lance and Koga, having refused Hadyn's hand. "To exchange," he stated flatly, "for the Pokémon which should have been mine in the first place- Zapdos." He held out the Ultra Ball towards Falkner who gave him a dirty look in response. "You can't control Zapdos; maybe you could do better with Articuno."

Falkner felt such an amount of black hate then that Hadyn was made dizzy when she was hit with it. All Volkner had done was add salt to his very fresh wounds. Hadyn squeezed his arm tightly and let out a low moan but it did little to make him calm down. "No!" Falkner snarled hatefully. "Zapdos is mine! And I will train it and I will master it and prove everyone wrong!" He shrugged Hadyn and the others off and forced himself to his feet though he was sore and tired and could only just stand. His entire body was cut and bruised but there were no major injuries, he knew he could travel if he was careful. He selected a Poké Ball quickly and called out his Pidgeot.

"Falkner what are you doing?" Hadyn demanded as she stared at him surprise. His hate was so strong it almost swallowed her whole and she struggled to defy it and stand to her feet without falling over.

Falkner looked at Hadyn and his gaze softened as guilt filled him once more. It would be hard but it was necessary, he knew it was the right choice to make. He had felt the doubt repeatedly before now and tried to ignore it but today's battle had proved that his earlier thoughts had been right as unwelcome as they were. With Hadyn and the others he was a failure, always messing up at one point or another. "I have to go home," he murmured, "and train until I'm worthy to be Zapdos' master and worthy to be a Gym Leader without people saying I just inherited the job."

"And you...you have to go now?" Hadyn stuttered in disbelief as her eyes began to water. He could not be serious, after everything they had been through, all the stuff they had survived and he was going to just abandon her now? After the pain they had went through when Team Rocket had kidnapped her and forcefully separated them he was going to willingly part with her? It did not seem real and yet there was no strange tingle down her that told her it was a lie.

Falkner sighed and reached out a hand to her right cheek but of course she was quick to jerk away, bitterly wishing that he could feel her emotions the way she could sense his. "I'm a failure, I've let you down so many times, I just can't protect you, and I can't control my own Pokémon. I need to go, it's the only way." He turned from her and mounted his Pidgeot with several winces.

"Falkner," Morty protested as he hurried over with a pain stricken gaze. "Come on now, you're overreacting, don't do this." He looked up to his friend pleadingly. "Mastering a Legendary Pokémon will take time, that's only normal."

Falkner shook his head. "I can't be with you guys, I just keep messing up, I need to train, I need to prove him wrong," he muttered more to himself than to anyone. "Pidgeot let's go." The Pidgeot squawked in response before flying off, keeping low to avoid the ceiling.

Hadyn stared after him in incredulity, half-convinced that he was playing an inappropriate prank. She shuddered and kept her face carefully blank as she tried to banish the sparkle in her violet eyes.

"That bastard," Volkner snarled hatefully, "I'm going after him!"

"How?" Steven queried dryly as he folded his arms and scowled over at the blonde. "You have one Pokémon capable of flying and you've only just caught it."

"A Pokémon that should have been mine," Morty murmured angrily though his gaze was on the tunnel Falkner had departed down.

"I know where he's going," Volkner snapped pointedly, "back home to Violet City."

"So you'll follow him there and then what?" Steven demanded.

"Then I'll get my Zapdos back that's what," Volkner retorted hotly.

Hadyn flinched slightly when she felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze gently. "He'll calm down and come back to you," Erika assured quietly as she looked up at Hadyn pityingly.

Hadyn glanced back at the girl and shook her head. "No," she said hoarsely, "he was so angry, so full of hate..."

"We should get out of here," Lance remarked calmly, "the Pokémon need to go to a centre and there isn't one on the island."

Steven nodded in agreement. "We'd best walk since our Pokémon are going to have to fly us to the nearest one."

"Which will be on Cinnabar Island," Lance murmured with a thoughtful expression. He had heard rumours about the place; it was no secret that Team Rocket dominated the island but what they were actually doing on it was uncertain though everyone knew the Gym Leader scientist Blaine was involved.

Koga took note of Lance's look and offered his own scowl, of course he knew all about Team Rocket being there though he could only speculate about what they were doing in those underground laboratories. It would be better avoiding the island but he had seen the state of Fido amongst other Pokémon, they would not be able to risk waiting to arrive at another.

Lance too was considering the Arcanine's state. "No, we need to fly out of here," he said, "the Arcanine needs treatment now."

Hadyn said nothing she just gave a small nod of agreement.

"Well not all of us have conscious flying Pokémon," Koga grumbled thinking of the Venomoth the Zapdos had knocked out.

"We can follow on foot," Erika chirped up happily, "and catch a boat."

Steven called out his Skarmory. "Well we will go on," he murmured as he tugged Hadyn from Erika's side and helped her on to the Steel Pokémon.

"I'll come with you," Lance offered immediately before jumping onto his Dragonite.

Morty looked from him to the distraught Hadyn, his Drifblim was out for the count, he too would have to go on foot with Koga, Erika and the moody Volkner. 'Damnit why did that stupid birdbrain fly off like that?' he wondered in outrage. He studied Hadyn with sympathy, picking up on her understandable stress and confusion. He wanted to go with her and comfort her in the way that only a psychic could but Lance made no offer to carry anyone else on his Dragonite.

The Skarmory and Dragonite took off, relying on Lance and Steven's directions to guide them back to the surface. Luckily they both had a good memory and Steven had left a trail of glowing green stones. Steven pondered darkly if Falkner had thought to follow the trail or was too headstrong to consider it and might be lost somewhere in the caves right now. 'It would serve him right,' he thought hatefully as they flew. 'How dare he take off like that and abandon Hadyn with barely a farewell! They were meant to be serious; he will have ruined her trust for good!'

Hadyn for her part thought only of Fido not daring to consider what had just happened with Falkner, she knew she would only go to pieces if she did and what good would that be to her Arcanine? She instead sat behind her brother rigidly, holding his waist tightly for support with a blank expression as she held back all sorrow from her face. Cinnabar was not far; she could last to then and hopefully so could Fido.

Koga and Erika followed Steven's stones side by side with Morty charging on ahead angrily and Volkner limping behind moodily. Erika had offered to attempt to treat his swollen ankle but he had of course refused the aid and insisted on suffering in silence. Koga had not even bothered to offer any aid, he might respect the blonde Gym Leader on one level but on another he was irked by his stubbornness and childish attitude. Who spited one person of a Pokémon to get another one entirely? Volkner had not even battled Articuno, it seemed horribly unfair on Morty, not that Koga felt any pity for him, but still it was a childish thing to do.

Volkner mulled over what he was going to do now, he had only stayed with them because he wanted Zapdos and now Zapdos and its reckless trainer were gone. He knew he had to go after Falkner and make him do what was an obvious trade. Articuno was a Legendary Bird Pokémon after all, the Violet City Gym Leader should be happy to make the trade, especially since he clearly could not handle the Zapdos but of course he had to be stubborn and foolish about it all. 'I'll make him see sense,' he vowed, 'and get my Zapdos one way or another.'

It took them just over half an hour before they reached the surface at last and were greeted with the familiar icy winds of the group of islands. Lorelei, who had been lingering nearby, was quick to rush over to them with a vehement expression. She had found no signs of Team Rocket but tourists and trainers had alike had come out of the caves in a fluster talking about sounds of battle, strange squawks and blasts of icy wind. The next thing she had known was that a Pidgeot had come shooting out of one cave entrance without warning with a blue haired rider then not even two minutes later there had been a familiar Dragonite with a rider and a Skarmory with two. "What happened?" she demanded sharply. "Why have you separated? Where was Lance going?"

Koga regarded her coolly, he had come to the Elite after her departure but like Steven he knew the history between her and Lance and he had little love for her and her envy and scorn. "They've gone," he stated simply, "to a Pokémon Centre."

Lorelei scowled angrily at the ninja, how could Lance recruit a former Team Rocket member of all things to the Elite? 'Well he did take on that tramp,' she thought to herself heatedly, 'obviously his standards slipped.' "To Cinnabar then," she growled out, "it's closest."

Koga shrugged, not even willing to tell her that much.

"And what kind of battle were you in? Was it Team Rocket?" she pressed for information. If they were on Seafoam Islands, well it was a little too close to her home islands, worse if they were after the Legendaries, well Moltres would be next and rumour said it was on Mt. Ember, which was on Knot Island of the Sevii Islands.

Volkner nodded. "Yes it was them shock, horror," he grumbled sardonically as he eyed her warily. "They got nothing though, they're pathetic." He brandished his Ultra Ball smugly. "I took the prize."

"Prize?" Morty scoffed as he threw the man a bitter glance. "You mean Pokémon, Articuno specifically, which should have been mine."

Lorelei's dark blue eyes widened beneath her glasses. "You caught Articuno?" she queried in surprise. "So one of you has Zapdos and now one of you has Articuno? Want Team Rocket after you then?" she snapped bitingly, refusing to believe that two Legendary Pokémon were now in the hands of the same group.

"Let them come," Volkner snarled.

"We need to get going," Koga grumbled, tiring of Lorelei's prying and glowers and Volkner's idiocy. He started walking off towards where the boat had left them off and another one would eventually appear heading to Cinnabar hopefully.

"Bye," Erika chirped at the ice mistress before hurrying after Koga.

Volkner and Morty turned from the attractive redhead too making towards the feeble excuse for a dock. There they learned that a boat was indeed coming and would be heading on to Cinnabar within the hour and they settled to wait. Lorelei joined them, stalking up to their black high heels, determined to get what information she could out of them before she departed for home but not on a boat, on her Lapras instead. "Were Team Rocket after Articuno then?" she snapped. "And how many of them were there? And why did you let them escape?"

Volkner rolled his eyes at her but before he snarl a response Morty decided to be helpful, hoping it would rid them of the woman. "Yes they were," he admitted, "and we don't know how many of them there were, it was a large battle though and we hardly let them escape, it was tough, we were trying to protect ourselves."

Lorelei frowned showing an obvious disgust at his explanation but she let it slide. "So can it be assumed they will both follow you for their Legendaries and try for Moltres?"

"Well..." Morty glanced at the others, had Team Rocket seen Articuno being captured? Did they know it had been with a certainty? Thanks to Falkner's battle blunder they certainly knew he had Zapdos but had they witnessed Volkner's sly capture? As for Moltres, would they bother or would they try for something else? What about the trio of Johto, the Legendaries Morty was so eager to find, had they any knowledge of them? He shrugged. "Who knows what they will do," he murmured.

Lorelei shook her head and let out a sigh of frustration before she tugged out a Poké Ball and let her Lapras out onto the frothy ocean. "Well I had better go warn my home just in case," she said bitingly before springing onto the Water Pokémon in a surprisingly nimble leap. She landed on its grey shell in a crouch before carefully seating herself sideways on it and wrapping one hand around its long blue neck. The Lapras gave a delightful squeal before swimming off.


	30. Chapter 29 Capture and Endurance

"Where did you find him?" Archer demanded calmly as he peered at the prisoner.

"We ambushed him," came Cassidy's smug retort, "we knew it was likely that they would be here and that Proton would mess up."

Archer frowned at that and spared the cocky blonde a cool teal gaze. "So it was a coincidence?"

"No," Butch was more willing to share information with the head of the main four Executives, also the interim head for Giovanni in Johto while he dealt with business in Kanto, after all Archer was Butch's older brother. "The laboratories in Cinnabar can sometimes pick up things on the Seafoam and Sevii Islands on sonar, though it's hard because some energy on both usually messes up the signal. They've tried to plant cameras and things on the islands because of the rumours about Articuno and Moltres being on them but the frequency is usually messed up or they get broken by tourists and Wild Pokémon. Today though they picked up on a lot of energy indicating at least two powerful Pokémon on the Seafoam Islands and Ariana sent us with a team in case it was a Legendary or the group.

We knew Proton would be there trying to get Articuno so we were told not to interfere unless necessary, so we waited near the shore on a boat and by luck we saw him leaving on his Pidgeot. The Pidgeot was weak so we took it out easily and captured them both."

"And his Zapdos as well," Cassidy chirped up proudly as she gestured with one hand to the Ultra Ball which sat under a glass container with a red light pointing down on it and several other devices including a camera that brought up an image of it on a screen only it was see through showing an electric yellow image inside it.

"If it definitely is a Zapdos," Archer commented cautiously.

"It is, he's already admitted to that," Cassidy snapped with a look of annoyance, irritated by Archer failing to take her at her word and give her some credit.

Archer turned his teal gaze back on the man taking in his bloodied state, Cassidy and her lackeys had certainly done a number on him. 'She's crazy,' he thought calmly as he noted the swollen flesh, large purple bruises, bloodied nose, twisted leg and wonky arm. Never mind the whip marks raking down his chest through the tatters of his ruined white top, now had that really been necessary?

They were in one of Team Rocket's secret domains, on a rocky chunk of land barely big enough to be called an island on the surface that was all but deserted of life save for one desolate looking building resting unevenly on the rocks only just surviving the crashing of the waves as their foam raced up over the black jags. It was made of rusting metal and rock, a crudely built thing thought by most to have been put there to warn people about the rocks. Most assumed it would be gone soon, lost to a storm undoubtedly but its occupants knew better. Within the building was much sturdier, it had been welded to the rocks and so long as they stood it would too, it was the closest the Team Rocket group at Cinnabar Island could get to the Seafoam Islands without risking detection. It was a place to spy on gathering tourists and to keep a closer eye on Articuno, a safe house even, for Grunts nearby in trouble who for one reason or another could not quite make it to Cinnabar.

It was one large room complete with minor laboratory equipment and has Archer had now learned a disturbing area to imprison and potentially torture people. This consisted of a dirt and blood stained formerly white now yellow tiled wall against which a blue haired man was currently chained, half-slumped on the equally dirty, grey tiled floor.

"And what else did you get him to admit to?" Archer queried icily as he glanced at his younger brother in disbelief wondering what he saw in Cassidy. Sure she was a good looking woman but she was vain, reckless and bordering on insanity, no doubt in relation to the grisly death of Troy. Archer had arrived to the rundown building a mere five minutes ago after Ariana had received an update from Butch and Cassidy that she had passed on to him when he had demanded it. Archer was fed up with his Executives and their lackeys messing things up and so was Giovanni and after sending Proton off after the Legendaries and telling Ariana to remain supervising the mutant experiments in Cinnabar he had then contacted their superior Archer and demanded he supervise them all in turn.

"That Proton failed," Cassidy commented with a gleeful smirk, "but we knew that already, after all he wouldn't have left the islands otherwise and no one has heard any boasts about a captured Articuno and we picked up a submarine leaving on our radar." Cassidy pointed one gloved finger at the dusty green lined black radar sitting inconspicuously in one corner with tiny dots that indicated Wild Pokémon in the sea. She turned to the older blue haired man and smirked down at him. "He was rather happy to tell us that news," she purred, "seemed to enjoy saying how Proton and the others got their asses handed to them and slinked off without one captured Pokémon never mind failing to get Articuno or Zapdos." Her grin widened, delighted that she had achieved something Proton could not.

Butch stepped forward, cutting off Archer's vision of Cassidy, he knew she was starting to irk his sibling and he did not want her to go too far with him. Proton was certainly the cruellest of the Rockets but Archer was his superior and second only to Giovanni for a reason. "He wouldn't tell us anything about the psychic," he admitted in his hoarse voice, "but then we've only had him for a few minutes." He looked up at his brother with an eager spark in his brown eyes, he was not as twisted as Proton but there was some darker nature that hinted at the relationship between them even more than their similar looks. "And you brought Sabrina right?"

Archer nodded wearily at this. After hearing the news about Sabrina's failure and meltdown he had stepped in to reel her back when Proton had abandoned her in Saffron City to whatever anarchy she chose. She had not been as brazen as usual, though her appearance had been as wild as ever and her temper still short. She remained a powerful psychic but something in her had broken and Archer knew she would never be as useful as she had been but equally she might not be the threat she once had to Team Rocket either. Fearing she might choose independence if he left her, he had compelled her to come with him as proof of her loyalty to Team Rocket.

Sabrina, confused and in a state of mental weakness, had agreed to go, fearing Archer would deal out a swift execution if she did not. It would not be one she would be able to prevent with her powers either, they were too muddled right now and she was just as vulnerable to them as everyone else. She stepped into the building at Archer's mention, a little sad to leave the crashing waves and wild wind behind though she had been freezing out there. Her nostrils recoiled slightly at the stench of Falkner's drying blood though she did not seem bothered by his mental cries of pain, anger, fear and guilt. When she caught an image of Hadyn from him however she did become intrigued.

Cassidy scowled over at Sabrina, the psychic put her on edge, and she did not want her interfering with the prisoner and taking the credit for getting answers out of him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sabrina queried aloud in a bland tone as she eyed the blue haired man warily. 'Falkner,' she addressed him mentally, 'that's you right? You're that little brat's boyfriend, she thought about you often enough, sickeningly.'

Falkner did not even raise his head when he heard Sabrina's psychic insults, instead choosing to ignore her. His thoughts were on Hadyn rather than his predicament as guilt all but consumed him. He should have kissed her, hugged her close and promised that he loved her before he left but he had been unable to for fear that he would break and go back on his desire to leave, he had needed to leave in a hurry otherwise he might not have done it at all. 'Of course if I hadn't left then I wouldn't be here,' he thought sardonically, 'without my Zapdos after all that and probably awaiting death or worse.'

'Such a downer,' Sabrina taunted, 'is that what she likes about you, your pessimistic attitude?'

"We could use him as bait," Cassidy commented excitedly, "for that psychic bitch." She flinched slightly when Sabrina's red eyes turned on her.

"No," Archer dismissed coldly, "she was no use to Proton."

"That's true," Sabrina commented dismissively, "she broke too easily." The last thing she was going to do was encourage the recapture of a potential rival. Besides, after what had happened between them, Sabrina was no longer sure how she felt about Hadyn and the others, especially Morty. He had helped save her, her, the woman who had gone out of her way to torture and even attempt to kill his friend. Though she was loathed to admit she knew that she owed him on some level, nothing had compelled him to plunge into the abyss of her grieving mind and pull her back from death, she could have pulled him down with her or attempted to hurt him once he had saved her, it had been a selfless risk. 'Why?' she demanded coldly of Falkner. 'Why did your friend save me? Do you know? I almost killed your girlfriend, I tortured her for days but he still pulled me back from the brink of death, why?' She prodded down on his skull lightly causing him to give a grunt of pain as she put physical pressure on him for answers.

'I don't know,' Falkner retorted angrily, 'I wouldn't have, not after what you did to Hadyn, you deserved to die but Morty obviously didn't see it that way.'

'Obviously not,' Sabrina retorted sardonically, little appreciating Falkner's attitude towards her even if it was deserved.

"Well we've got his Zapdos," Butch pointed out, "maybe we should just get rid of him."

"Get rid of him?" Cassidy exclaimed with a glower. "And what does that mean? Let him go? No, they will come for him just as they came for her, we can get their Pokémon, we can-"

"Enough," Archer interrupted coldly, "you have fought her and her group too many times now and so far no one has beaten them, she has a Champion, an Elite member and Gym Leaders in her company, it would take a lot of numbers to capture them and no doubt they would have a plan to counter our trap just as they did when Proton had the psychic." He glanced pointedly at Sabrina reminding them that not even she had been able to stop them with all her powers.

"Two Champions," Falkner grunted out with a wince.

Archer turned his green-blue eyes on the Violet City Gym Leader with a degree of interest. He knew little enough about Falkner, having kept his interests in Goldenrod, specifically in the Radio Tower where his headquarters had been for a time. He knew the man was the Gym Leader in Violet City, successor to his father and a master of Bird Pokémon. He imagined the man could be a worthy enough foe but he was not of Elite standard, apart from that Archer knew little else save who he had been keeping company with these days. "Two?" he queried coolly, wondering why Falkner was volunteering this information.

Falkner knew he was taking a gamble, mentioning yet another Champion in the group's midst might peak Team Rocket's interest in them further as the thought of gaining the Pokémon of not one but two Champions might be too hard to resist. On the other hand however, it might put them off going near Hadyn as two Champions might be two too many for them. "Two," he repeated as he turned his battered face up towards Archer.

"He's not lying," Sabrina commented calmly as she caught an image of the broody Lance off the man.

"And which Champion is with them now?" Cassidy hissed out. "And why?"

"Lance," Sabrina and Falkner answered together.

Archer frowned, now there was a wildcard if ever he knew of one. The Champion of Kanto and Johto was a strange man, a powerful trainer without limits it seemed, one who was not afraid to go to any lengths to defend what he believed in.

Cassidy kicked Falkner hard in the stomach though he did not give her the satisfaction of a cry. "Why is he with you?" she demanded in outrage. They had Hadyn too well protected now, how was she ever going to avenge Troy?

Falkner grinned up at her, delighted that this had struck a chord with her. "To protect Hadyn," he lied. No sense is letting her know it was just a coincidence really that Lance had been on the Seafoam Islands when they had arrived. Besides he had been on the lookout for Team Rocket so he was a threat to them.

Sabrina's red eyes sparked with interest, she knew Falkner was lying and after a simple prying she yanked the truth from him easily, he did not even sense her prying. She chose to say nothing though save to give a simple nod when Archer glanced her way.

Cassidy's brown eyes turned venomous and Falkner let out a terrible howl when she slammed her boot into his grin. Archer tutted in disgust and Butch scowled at the crude kick, which caused Falkner to drop his head and spit up blood and one tooth.

"Well with that in mind," Archer commented calmly, "we won't be using him as bait; we're not drawing two Champions to our door."

"But they must be nearby!" Cassidy protested. Truthfully she had wanted to wait and spy out the psychic after they had caught her boyfriend but Butch had insisted on taking him back to the shoddy hut to see if he had Zapdos as they had all suspected. Cassidy had not come quietly but with the Grunts on Butch's side, not willing to risk a run in with Steven and Koga amongst others, she had no choice but to forego staying in their boat near the islands in case the psychic appeared. Not that she would have seen Hadyn anyway as Falkner and his Pidgeot had flown one direction whilst Steven, Lance, Hadyn, the Dragonite and Skarmory had gone in the opposite direction towards Cinnabar Island ironically.

Archer gave the blonde a less than pleasant look. "The psychic is not worth any of the hassle Team Rocket has been through for her, Troy wasted too many people, Pokémon and resources trying to capture her and as Proton and Sabrina proved she is not even much of a psychic. Giovanni has expressed interest in her companions' Pokémon but only as a secondary matter, the Legendary Pokémon come first, capturing them to aid with Team Rocket's creation of powerful mutants to dominate all others is our first priority. The psychic is not yet on the list."

That was a half-truth, after the death of Troy Giovanni had expressed a renewed interest in the girl considering that she might be a worthy asset to Team Rocket after all but Archer was not willing to let Cassidy know this. Cassidy only wanted vengeance and she was too headstrong and too willing to take stupid risks. No, he himself would try to follow up on the psychic if he could whilst Ariana took care of the mutants and Proton the Legendaries. Perhaps he would let their fourth member Petrel follow after her, although he was still in Johto at the moment carrying out business there.

"Well what should we do with him then?" Butch queried as he jerked a thumb at the groaning Falkner.

Archer looked at him once more, standing by the opinion that using him as bait was too risky. Killing him seemed best but he was a Gym Leader people would know he was gone. Then again he had been gone from Johto for a while now, why had he parted from the psychic and her friends though? Were they looking for him right now? He would tell them too much. "Why was he by himself?" he queried. He looked from Sabrina to Cassidy. "Maybe one of you could find that out, find out if he left them temporarily, if they might already be looking for him or not. Find out what happened to Articuno too, if Proton did not get it, who did?"

"I'll do it," Cassidy snarled with a quick glare at Sabrina. She strode up to a dusty table and snatched her discarded black whip off it.

Sabrina shrugged calmly; she had little interest in helping Archer though she knew her mental torture would be much more efficient than Cassidy's brutal acts. Although he might recover from Cassidy's methods better than hers. She took a seat on a grey chair with rusting legs, crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. When Falkner's screams began she was swift to block them out but not because they upset her merely because they annoyed her. Cassidy was not even asking him questions yet she was just swinging that whip of hers and kicking and punching him every now and then with little direction. She was bloodthirsty and outraged because Archer was denying her a chance at revenge and now poor Falkner had to bear the brunt of that.

Archer turned his head away disinterested in watching the horrid display, he could stomach it but not if he did not have to. Instead he turned his attention on Butch, studying him as his dark eyes flickered from Falkner to Cassidy. Butch felt sorry for Falkner, he had given them Zapdos, what was the point in making him suffer further? He had nothing left to offer them; not really, it was obvious Archer was just trying to find out if it would be easy enough to just kill the poor man.

Falkner had figured out that much too and even as his whole body burned in pain and he gritted his teeth convinced that he could take no more he still refused to confess anything. He knew the moment he did that would be the end of him, they didn't want him as bait, they had his Zapdos and they could not let him go it would not be in their nature.

Cassidy threw down her whip in frustration, kneeled down and tilted his chin up so he was facing her. "We can make this last for days," she snarled at him, "you would be doing yourself a favour by speaking now." She spat in his face before releasing him, standing up and dealing him out a kick to his chest.

"He knows what you're planning," Butch commented coldly to Archer. He could read the fear in Falkner's eyes as well as the rest of them. "Once he speaks that's the end of him."

Archer shrugged. "We can't let him go; he's a liability and it's not our style, what kind of reputation would Team Rocket have if people knew we let them go?"

Falkner heard his words and to his shame a whimper escaped out of him. He did not think he would ever show such fear or feel it, he had always been tough towards Team Rocket, even when they had tortured them the last time but this...how could he get out of this? No one knew where he was, no one was coming for him. Hadyn, Hadyn would never know... He had planned to return to her once he had sorted himself out, of course he had and now...

The tears slipped down his cheeks at long last, whether he talked or not they were going to kill him. He would never become a better trainer than his dad, he would never know the respect of his own people, he would never be able to master Zapdos and he would never see Hadyn again. She flashed through his eyes momentarily, an image of how she had looked when they had first met without her bruising and scars, just that barely there ghostly smile and those half-worried eyes that had told him she liked him almost immediately. He had not fancied her back then, she had just been a weird psychic kid who seemed to be apprenticing under Morty but that did not matter now, he could appreciate her weirdness now, her shyness and even her temper.

Morty, Sabrina picked up on his name as it brushed through Falkner's mind amongst his cries of pain and terror. She wanted to see him again, she knew she should not wish it and that if she did find him he would be with Hadyn and the others who would probably be very unforgiving of her and yet she had to know, why had he saved her? Had he seen something in her? Some good she had never believed in? Some potential that was different to the one Team Rocket had found in her? What was that had made the psychic go out of his way to save her life? It frustrated her, he frustrated her and for weeks now the blonde from Johto had been in her mind mocking her.

Her red eyes fell on Falkner once more; his body was starting to spasm unable to take the pain any more. Cassidy had taken out her sword, the sword she had used to murder Mrs. Stone, and she was beating him with the flat side of its blade, occasionally nicking fresh cuts in his torso. 'And they call me the mad bitch,' Sabrina thought sardonically.

In one quick movement, Cassidy grabbed Falkner's left hand and poised her blade above his wrist. She raised it up slowly, keeping her eyes on the hand.

"I LEFT!" Falkner screamed out before she could bring the blade down. "I LEFT THEM!" he babbled. "I wanted to go home! I chose to go! They...they..." He started to sob. "They won't come after me, it was my choice!"

Cassidy smirked, satisfied at getting something from him at last. Archer regarded him with his usual cool, teal eyed stare. "Then if we kill you they might never know," he remarked calmly, "because it could be months before they think to look and even then they will start in Violet City." He nodded. "That helps."

"Don't," Falkner babbled a protest. He could see a hazy image of his father scorning him for being a coward, for giving into them and for crying like a child instead of standing up to them and taking his beating silently. He did not care though; for once his father's scorn did not matter. He could not die, he could not! "Don't kill me," he begged, "I just want to go home. You have Zapdos now and I won't come back and I won't say you let me go!"

It seemed out of character for Falkner in a way but he had never known torture like this before or properly felt the fear of death. Oh sure his run-ins with Team Rocket before could have spelled death and he had been certain he was going to drown in the cave in Cerulean but this was different, this just seemed so much more certain than all those times. Steven had known he was in the cave in Cerulean after all but no one knew he was here. As for the other run-ins, well he had only been their prisoner once before and they had never threatened to kill him, the torture had been brief then and nothing compared to what Cassidy was doing to him now. Was this what Hadyn had gone through? Had she cried and begged for her life?

'How did she survive this?' Falkner wondered in horror. 'How did she not go mad?'

'Oh she did a little,' Sabrina answered him coldly, sending a jolt of surprise through him, 'but then Kenji offered his sympathies and Koga came along. He saved her just in time, if she had been with us longer I don't think she would have come back from it. We did break her you know.'

Falkner shook his head. 'I never really thought about it, I never wanted to, I should have been more sympathetic, I should have talked her with her more I should...'

Cassidy was in his face again smirking at him. "Now what about Articuno?" she demanded. "If you tell me quick I promise to be nice." She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek tauntingly.

Butch bristled at the gesture, he knew she was just trying to torment the blue haired man but still it annoyed him to see her treat Falkner in such an intimate way. He was fed up with the stench of Falkner's blood and the sound of his screams, better to put a bullet through his head and put him out of his misery. They were not letting him go; Archer seemed pretty firm about that, so why torture him? They could find out about Articuno from Proton surely and as for the psychic and her friends, Cassidy was right, they would be close, so they would find them soon too.

Falkner considered betraying Volkner, ignorant to the fact that Sabrina could hear his thoughts about the Sinnoh Gym Leader and his new ownership of Articuno, but he knew he did not want to be responsible for even Volkner of all people suffering this fate. If they knew he had Articuno then they would capture him and take it the way they had taken Zapdos and then Volkner would probably end up the same way he was going to. He let out another whimper.

"He doesn't know," Sabrina came to his rescue. "I can hear his thoughts, he is panicking because he did not see what happened to the Legendary, he left beforehand, they all did to escape its wrath. It's probably still Wild; none of them had the strength to capture it."

Cassidy gave her a stony look, how dare she interfere with the interrogation, it was her job to get the information!

"Is that true?" Archer demanded as he looked to Falkner.

Falkner was shocked by Sabrina's lie but he was still sane enough to know to go with it. "Yes," he answered quickly, "it was too strong, it kept attacking us with an ice storm, it was too much after battling Proton and the others."

Sabrina smiled smugly to herself, happy to deceive Archer and the others though part of her wondered why she had bothered. She cared nothing for the cocky Sinnoh Gym Leader; let them go after him if they wished.

Archer nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Cassidy," he said quietly, "leave him now."

Cassidy looked at him anger but stepped back anyway, knowing better than to openly disobey Archer. Archer took out a thin silver pistol from his inner pocket and stepped up towards Falkner.

Falkner let out a whimper and started squirming in his chains as if he might somehow be able to escape. "Don't," he begged, "I told you everything, please..."

Archer gave him a sad smile, he did not want to kill a Gym Leader of all things even if no one knew where he was it would have repercussions he was sure but he could not let him go, Giovanni would not forgive such softness. "I am sorry but I can't change the way I am just for you," Archer murmured in what sounded like a sincerely apologetic tone. He pointed the nozzle at Falkner's forehead.

Butch watched on in deep concentration, curious to see if his brother really was going to kill a Gym Leader of all things. 'And for what?' he pondered in disgust. 'Because we're Team Rocket and we have a reputation to uphold? It's pathetic, we got his Pokémon, we got Zapdos, surely his life is of little consequence, the Legendary Pokémon are our priority whether we let someone go or not.'

"Please," Falkner attempted to beg again as he looked up at Archer with swollen teary eyes.

"Enough," Sabrina said calmly. When Cassidy glanced her way in puzzlement she saw six Poké Balls hovering around the girl, floating of their own accord it seemed. Two flew forward and out sprang a Hypno and a Mr. Mime. "Hypnosis and Confusion!" Sabrina called orders.

Before anyone could react Cassidy was lulled to sleep by the hypnotic whirl of the pendulum that Hypno carried whilst Butch was struck by the Confusion attack of Mr. Mime and found himself clutching his head and groaning as the world began to spin around him.

Archer gave a cry of annoyance when the gun was forcefully yanked from his hand by an invisible force and hurled itself into a wall. He turned to Sabrina with a fierce glower as he reached for a Great Ball. "What are you doing?" he snarled.

Sabrina gave him a cool smile as Falkner's chains snapped free. "Psychic," she gave an order to Mr. Mime. "Nightmare," a command to Hypno.

Cassidy, who had fallen to the floor in an ungraceful heap let out a cry of terror and shuddered as the Hypno inflicted her with a nightmare seemingly with just a look.

Meanwhile, Archer was forced to dive to the floor to avoid the Mr. Mime's Psychic attack. Sabrina took this chance to move to Falkner in a blur of movement and grab hold of him as her third Pokémon appeared. "Abra Teleport."

Archer looked over just in time to see the pair and the small golden Pokémon vanish from the room just after Sabrina recalled her Mr. Mime and Hypno. He turned immediately to where the Ultra Ball containing Zapdos lay and let out an angry curse. It was gone, all of the Poké Balls they had taken from Falkner were gone, somehow Sabrina had managed to snatch them back.

* * *

_Quite brutal I know but I couldn't have Archer finally make an appearance and not have it be dramatic. Still trying to emphasise how evil Team Rocket really are, and it's about time someone other than Hadyn felt their wrath lol. Thought it was about time Sabrina returned as well. Hope you all read and enjoy, thanks for all the comments and fav_s! _And don't worry it won't be depressing forever._


	31. Chapter 30 Hard Farewell

Hadyn did not know how long they had been on Cinnabar now though it felt like hours; she had not left the Pokémon Centre since they had arrived, too afraid to stray from Fido when his condition was so poorly. One of the workers, a pink haired Nurse Joy had addressed her twenty minutes ago with a feigned smile, she had tried to be comforting but Hadyn had picked up on her despair, doubt and worry. Fido's state was critical, his lungs had been crushed and blood was leaking into them never mind the other internal bruising he had suffered.

Volkner, Morty, Koga and Erika had arrived by boat an hour ago, grim faced and openly uneasy to be on Cinnabar. Hadyn had sensed the cautious emotions of the locals along with the cool suspicions that drifted around her. The place was thriving with Team Rocket though not one member had been spotted yet. They had to know Hadyn and the others were on the island, they practically ran the place after all and yet there had been no attack. Was Lance's added presence putting them off? All of them had to wonder why Team Rocket had not acted.

Lance claimed that it was the simple thought that if Team Rocket attacked everyone who visited the island then they risked the entire island being evacuated and destroyed and their laboratories with it. He said it was an ironic sort of peace and probably the only place in Kanto where Team Rocket would not attack you if you did not bother them. Whatever they were doing underground was evidently too important to risk.

Steven had his doubts about the matter and had not once relaxed his guard though he was growing tired now. He and Lance had remained within the Pokémon Centre with Hadyn whilst the others, after getting their Pokémon healed or exchanged to replace those who needed more than a couple of hours to heal, had risked going to get food from the only café on the island. Morty had helpfully returned with sandwiches, buns, sausage rolls and scones for Steven, Lance and Hadyn, which Hadyn had promptly refused.

Her stomach felt like lead and she knew she would only feel ill if she ate anything. Her head throbbed faintly in empathy with the pain of the Pokémon in the Centre and worry for Fido consumed her. She was deliberately not thinking of Falkner or his sudden departure, the pain was too raw, and it would be unfair to Fido to consider anything else right now. So she remained, seated by the desk, longing to go to the wards where her poor Arcanine was being operated on.

Steven had sat with her for a long time before his legs had grown stiff and he had stood up to stretch them out. He was pacing around the small reception area of the Centre when Nurse Joy returned at last. Volkner and Morty were back with them now, having little else to do now that their stomachs were sated whilst Koga and Erika wandered about outside, enjoying the fresh air and keeping an eye out for Grunts.

The beautiful pink haired nurse turned a drawn face towards Hadyn and the fake smile reappeared as she placed her hands on the front of her thighs and leaned down so that she was eye level with the distraught woman. "It...it would be best if you came," the nurse said softly, trying hard not to show her worry.

Hadyn could feel it though, the despair, the sorrow and the pity. Her violet eyes welled up with fresh tears and she let out a whimper. "Is he...no he can't be...not..." She shook her head.

"We can't be sure," the nurse tried to console her, "but it might be best if you were near."

Hadyn felt a faint shudder rush through her telling her that the nurse's first words were a lie. She did know, it was only a matter of time now. Hadyn clutched her dark hair with both hands and screamed.

The nurse let out her own yell as an invisible force sent her reeling back and onto the floor like a punch to the gut. The sparse furniture in the room began to vibrate and from behind the blacked out glass doors the squawks, squeals, howls and cries of alarmed Pokémon could be heard.

"Hadyn stop it!" Morty yelled as he rushed towards her. Steven and Volkner moved to her too whilst Lance lingered near the main entrance watching her display thoughtfully. It was Volkner who reached her first thanks to his longer legs. He grabbed Hadyn's hands roughly and yanked them down from her face. SLAP! Hadyn's head jerked to one side and her cheek immediately reddened with the force of Volkner's angry slap. The vibrations and Hadyn's screams stopped as she went still, momentarily in shock.

"You asshole!" Steven snarled as he halted beside Volkner and glowered at him hatefully. He was about to grab him and pull him away from Hadyn when the tall blonde spoke.

"Do you think this helps?" Volkner demanded, jerking his hands outwards, gesturing about the room. "Do you think making the furniture shake will help him? Or that frightening Pokémon who are hurt as it is will somehow help? He's going; don't let him go out with you in hysterics and causing chaos with your powers. You need to be strong for him, understand?" Volkner snapped at her.

Steven looked to Hadyn carefully waiting for her reaction, promising to deal with Volkner based on that. He felt the man had gone too far now, her boyfriend had left without warning and now her closest companion since childhood was dying, what the Hell was Volkner thinking by slapping her? Was it so hard for him to understand she was fragile? Was he so unforgiving about her psychic powers?

Morty, though he seethed with some rage for the electric master, understood his actions better than Steven. In a way Volkner was right, Hadyn could not let Fido's last thoughts of her be of her in hysterics and letting her psychic powers get the better of her. Fido could hear her thoughts after all and it would only be cruel for him to die hearing her muddled mess of anger and denial. Still, despite agreeing with Volkner, Morty was still happy to shoot him a glower as he reached out a consoling hand to the woman.

Morty's mind brushed against hers gently as he attempted to soothe her. She was ignorant to his attempts however as her mind was focused solely on Volkner and his firm, demanding expression. She nodded slowly as the sting in her cheek turned to numbness, he was right, she was being cruel projecting her suffering onto Pokémon that were already wounded and poor Nurse Joy. She glanced at the pink haired woman who was sitting now with an apologetic expression. Hadyn stood up slowly and silently, the tears still streaked down her cheeks but the hysteria was gone as quickly as it had come. She welcomed Morty's hand in hers and let him help comfort her.

Morty sent out thoughts of warmth, empathy, calmness and strength, knowing that she would need all the support she could get to stay strong for Fido. He knew when she saw him she would beg Morty to help and curse her own psychic powers as useless, even a non-psychic could predict that much. It would be too hard seeing him and being unable to do anything but she had to do it, it would be even harder to know that Fido had died alone after all.

Steven took her other hand, looked to the nurse who had stood up now and nodded. "Lead the way," he murmured.

The nurse nodded shakily with a suspicious glance at Hadyn before she walked towards the wards. On the way Hadyn was ambushed by a tirade of thoughts of pain, fear, worry, guilt, frustration and panic from numerous Pokémon ranging from merely grazed to comatose, most of them fretting about their trainers and fellow Pokémon rather than themselves. The thoughts bubbled over her to Morty through their ever strong link and though he was a little overwhelmed he was also touched to sense their loyalty and devotion. The male psychic did his best to bear the brunt of the burden, trying his hardest to help Hadyn how he could. She had enough to deal with without the thoughts of wounded Pokémon running her down.

It was only when the nurse finally stopped outside a door and looked at them pointedly that Hadyn started to tremble. Steven squeezed her hand tightly and murmured, "I'm here," before nodding to the nurse.

Nurse Joy opened the door and led the way in to an operating room where a doctor and two nurses stood. Fido was lying on a metallic table hooked up to several drips and devices, his eyes closed and his body broken and bloodied. Hadyn looked at him with a whimper and caught only the faintest hint of life from him.

"I'm sorry," the doctor immediately apologised as he looked at the unhappy trio, "we have done all we can but the internal bleeding was quite extensive and his lungs were crushed, they are ruined."

Hadyn turned from her Arcanine to look up at Morty hopefully just as he had expected. "With all our gifts," she spoke hoarsely, "can't we do something?" She knew it was a silly question, deep down she knew, but yet she still had to ask. Maybe her inner thoughts were wrong, maybe there was some unknown power inside her or Morty that could somehow fix this. Maybe...

Morty shook his head and let her feel his sad certainty. "We cannot do anything, sorry," he said sincerely.

Hadyn yanked her hands from him and Steven and ran over to her Arcanine with a sob. She half flung herself on top of him and gripped his soft stripped fur in both her hands. "This can't be happening," she choked out, "he's still breathing!" Indeed she could feel the shallow movement of his broken chest beneath her. "And I can levitate and conjure fire and hear thoughts and...you saw my power in Fuchsia! Why can't I help him? There must be something!"

Steven glanced sharply at the doctor and nurses when they openly gasped at Hadyn's words but said nothing. There was little he could do about yet more people having found out about Hadyn's powers except to hope that they did not work for Team Rocket. His milky grey gaze returned to Hadyn and softened slightly. The death of his Aggron was still raw but he imagined this was worse, at least his Aggron had gone quickly and without warning, it had to be worse knowing it was happening and seeing it before your eyes slowly. He had not seen the Aggron's death coming, one swift bullet was all it had taken, but Fido had been deteriorating for hours, it was just a torment.

Hadyn lifted her head to look over at Morty once more. "Please Morty think, could I have the power inside me? If I just concentrate or..."

"Hadyn," Morty implored her to stop, "there is nothing you can do except be strong for him."

Hadyn froze up as Morty repeated Volkner's earlier words and turned back to the Arcanine. 'Fido can you hear me?' she thought anxiously. 'I know you must be in so much pain but are you still awake?'

'Hurts,' the reply was so faint Hadyn almost missed it. 'Burns so much.'

Hadyn blinked out a few tears at this and stroked his head softly. 'I know,' she sympathised, 'I know you were hurt quite badly but you were so brave and I'm so proud of you.'

'Will it hurt for long?'

Hadyn shook her head as she absentmindedly began to scratch behind one of his ears, knowing that it was his favourite spot. 'No,' she assured, 'not long now.'

'Did I save you for good this time?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes,' she lied, 'they're gone for good now. I'm free, we're free.'

'Free?' he sounded eager at that. 'Good to be free.'

'You were so good,' she enthused, 'the best Pokémon there is. You're so loyal and I love you, I've always loved you, you're the closest friend I have ever had.' She considered that such words might alarm him, they sounded so final, but he had to hear them, he had to know without a doubt how much she adored and valued him. How close she was to him and how much he meant to her.

'I love you, best friends. Glad you are my trainer.'

'I'm glad too.'

He left her presence, leaving her with a cold, hard emptiness that she knew she would never forget or completely fill. He was gone, another victim of the evil of Team Rocket, another unnecessary sacrifice, another death so that she might remain free. Hadyn kissed his large, black nose gently before falling to her knees and breaking down into loud horrible sobs.

Steven and Morty were quick to sit beside her and wrap their arms around her sympathetically. Morty's eyes were damp though he had not shed a tear and Steven had gone pale and a frown cut through his handsome face. Hadyn beat against the chest of Steven angrily as her sobs turned to screams. "WHY? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING? WHY? EVERYONE DIES! EVERYONE DIES!"

"Shhh," Steven tried in vain to console her as he let her beat him, "there is bad with the good, it's the way of the world. Such things just happen."

"NO! IT'S THEM! THEY ARE DETERMINED TO DESTROY US! THEY KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM! THEY WANT ME! IF HE'D..." She let out a groan and her yelling quietened. "If he had just had a better, safer trainer he would still be alive. If I had just never come to your door your mother would still be here too and your Aggron and Volkner's Raichu." She shivered. "It's not fair," she moaned, "it's not..."

"Hadyn it's not your fault," Steven said firmly, "and he loved being your trainer despite the risks, he never tried to leave you and he never would have. You know that's true."

"It's not fair!"

Hadyn sobbed herself hoarse for what felt like ages but was only ten minutes or so. She was exhausted and too used to anger and grief now to give them any real power. She offered no protest when Steven helped her to her feet and guided her out of the room with Morty, after the doctor and nurses promised to prepare the Arcanine for burial. There was a Soul House on the island, a necessity for all those dwelling on Cinnabar Island, the Seafoam Islands and the Sevii Islands. Though there were rumours that they were building a Soul House on one of the Sevii Islands so people did not have to journey to a Team Rocket haunt to warn so far there had been no building preparations.

Volkner and Lance both looked over sympathetically when Hadyn arrived back into the reception area between Morty and Steven with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained pallid face.

"He was a good Pokémon," Lance sympathised, "I'm sorry."

Hadyn sniffled in response and gave a weak nod.

"We should get out of here," Morty murmured, Hadyn's grief had not stopped any of the hurt Pokémon from communicating their injured thoughts with her and he knew she needed peace from it.

"And go where?" Volkner demanded darkly.

"To the island's hotel," Lance retorted calmly.

"We're staying here?" Volkner queried bluntly, thanks to rumours, Koga and Erika, he knew full well that Team Rocket had a strong base here.

"If we flew off we would just have to return again for the Pokémon," Lance reminded him, "and the burial." He did not bother to shy away from the tragedy. "And it would take us long enough to fly somewhere else."

"And what is to stop them from killing us in our sleep?" Volkner snarled.

Steven shot him a glower, as if they needed any more worries added to their plate, although he had to admit the man had a point. He looked at Lance for guidance, trusting the more local Champion to have a plan.

"They would not risk their laboratories," Lance stated simply, "the reason they exist here without interference is because here is the one place where they do bother other people."

"Not even the psychic they have been chasing for over a decade?" Volkner sneered. "Never mind all the Pokémon we have that they would probably like."

Lance regarded him with a cool look; it was obvious the blonde was determined to add further gloom to their already miserable evening. "Even so, whatever they have going on in their laboratories is still not worth the risk and we are two Champions, an Elite member, three Gym Leaders and a formidable psychic."

Volkner shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, but I won't be going to sleep," he grumbled.

"Let's go then," Steven murmured. Like everyone else he was exhausted and it was getting late. Despite his own discomfort at staying so near to the enemy a hotel was better than lingering in a Pokémon Centre. They headed outside where they found Koga and Erika hovering nearby. There were heavy dark clouds gathering in the sky threatening a heavy rain to only add to the dark atmosphere.

Erika saw Hadyn's trembling lip, pallor and tear stained cheeks. She immediately rushed over to her, took her free hand and squeezed it tightly as her own beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

Hady nodded awkwardly as she looked away from the girl, determined not to cry any further. She was certain her heart had shattered deep inside her and that only a horrible coldness was left, it was too much a pain to contemplate but she doubted she would ever properly recover. As if to mock her thoughts of having a heart no more she could feel it pounding hard against her chest threatening to smash her lungs.

"What now?" Koga queried coldly as he looked at the others.

"We're going to stay in the hotel," Lance informed him, "but we will be taking watches, just in case." He glanced first at Steven and then at Volkner hoping it would satisfy them both.

"Just in case," Koga repeated frostily, trying to hide his cynicism from his voice.

"Let's just get to it already," Morty muttered as he glanced up at the dark clouds with a frown. This night was just getting worse and worse, he was desperate to sleep through it and find the comfort of morning. It was strange given he often preferred the night and had no fear of darkness having spent much of his childhood clambering around the deserted, broken, dark Burned Tower. Yet tonight, tonight bothered even him, too much had gone wrong and he just wanted it to end.

Lance and Koga took the lead, though it was not much of a journey as the island was only of a moderate size. Erika walked with Hadyn, holding her hand tightly as they walked. Steven lingered near them but he had released Hadyn's other hand trusting Erika to console her now. A moody Volkner brought up the rear whilst Morty paced between Lance, Koga, Steven, Hadyn and Erika.

When they reached the hotel they only booked one room, which had four single beds, as they were intending on taking watches and did not want separated on such a dangerous island it seemed like the best idea. Volkner, ever the reckless one, chose to immediately separate himself from them and made a beeline for the bar. After Steven's loud scorns he had grumbled about only having one drink.

Once they reached the room they found it to be a decent size and in good quality. Cinnabar was desperate for whatever tourists it could get and the few natives there were went out of their way to please in the hope of luring the tourists back and hopefully with friends. There was some interest in the island given its intriguing dormant volcano, the mysterious burnt down Pokémon Mansion, the only accessible laboratory on the island, which apparently had the technology to resurrect fossils and of course the Gym, where people had to battle the Fire user Blaine to win the Volcano Badge. Alas and unsurprisingly, like Sabrina, Lt. Surge and Giovanni, Blaine was a Gym Leader who had thrown in his lot with Team Rocket and whilst he had to offer battles to trainers if he wanted to keep his Gym and all the privileges that went with it he did not make it easy. The Gym was a labyrinth of sliding wall panels, sealed doors and confusing almost identical corridors and the trainers there were an unsavoury bunch of burglars, nerds and half-mad scientists.

The four single beds had been pushed together to create the illusion of two double beds, which were on opposite sides of the walls. The walls were a pale gold in colour with wooden framed paintings of the beautiful scenery of the island, particularly the volcano, and the mansion before it had been destroyed. The carpet was a soft, plush, pale pink and the bed covers were jade and white.

"So who's taking first watch?" Morty queried curiously. "And for how long?"

Erika let out one of her expected yawns and gave everyone a tired smile.

"Obviously not you," Koga sneered with a wry grin.

Erika nodded dopily but rather than move to a bed like she so clearly wanted to she remained loyally by Hadyn's side still clutching her hand affectionately.

"I will," Lance said calmly, "for three hours."

"Me too," Koga spoke up, preferring to guard in Lance's company over anyone else's.

"Then I'll be the third," Morty murmured, he would rather get it over and done with.

Steven grunted his agreement before separating two of the beds. He then moved to Hadyn and looked at Erika expectantly. Erika gave a gentle smile before breaking from Hadyn and moving to the other two beds. Rather than separate them she just kicked off her boots and discarded her gloves before lying down on top of the bed, too warm in her jumper and jeans to get under the covers. She was asleep within seconds.

"Does she have some sort of disorder?" Morty pondered rudely as he stared over at her in shock. "I mean no one can fall asleep that quickly."

Steven pulled Hadyn into a tight hug and rubbed her back consoling. "I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely.

Hadyn nodded against him though she said nothing until he broke from her. "I'm not going to sleep," she remarked calmly. "I'd rather just sit alone for a few minutes." She glanced towards the glass balcony doors pointedly.

Steven raised a silvery eyebrow at that and his lips twitched threatening to pull his face into an expression of dismay and protest. He could not argue with her though, of course she needed some time to herself after everything that had happened. "Keep the curtains open," he told her firmly, "so we can see you."

Hadyn nodded wearily, it would not really be privacy if everyone could see her cry or yell in anger as she planned too but it was the best she could hope for. On an island thriving with Team Rocket she was lucky to have any form of solitude and she was probably foolish to desire it but despite the danger she knew she needed the time to herself.

She went out slowly, all too aware of Lance's curious gaze and Steven and Morty's worried ones. She opened the sliding door carefully and they closed it behind her determined that they would not hear her scream at least. Once outside she slid down to the outer corner against the cool, black, metal rails and stared out at the beautiful island. Here the air was warm and tropical unlike Seafoam Islands and the crash of waves against the sandy shores was almost soothing but it was not even close to being enough to calm Hadyn.

She looked up at the cloudy skies and wondered angrily, "where are you? I really need your support and you have abandoned me." She choked back an angry sob as tears came to her eyes at last. "You're an asshole!" she shrieked, not caring who heard her now. "I loved you and you left me and now Fido's left me too!" She pressed her head against the cool bars and let out a groan. What was the point in screaming out over the island? It was not like Falkner was suddenly going to hear her or sense her pain and anger. "What did I do?" she murmured quietly. "Did I say something wrong? Why did you leave?" She shuddered. She had given her heart to him and he all but spat it back in her face. Wasn't a boyfriend meant to be there when she suffered a personal loss? Should Falkner not be sitting here right now holding her close until the pain stopped if he loved her? "He couldn't have loved me," she acknowledged softly, "he must have just said because I was jealous of Janine." She squeezed out a couple of more tears. "But that's just not like him..." She shook her head. "Unless he did love me and then...stopped."

Hadyn was left to her own devices for no more than fifteen minutes and all the while Lance kept his unreadable brown gaze on her, just about able to see her hunched in the corner under Volkner's dark coat. The dirty blue coat almost hid her from view but between his watchful gaze, Koga's sharp eyes and Morty's experienced violet-brown ones they were able to keep her carefully within sight.

Hadyn was not surprised to hear the balcony door slide open behind her; the real surprise was that she had been granted even fifteen minutes by herself. Given everything that had gone on and the storm clouds threatened above she had been certain she would be ushered into the safety of the room after a mere five minutes. Someone sat beside her and she heard the sound of glass being pushed across the smooth balcony tiles.

"You could probably use a drink more than me." It was Volkner, now sitting beside her with his legs hanging out over the balcony edge between the bars as he observed the island thoughtfully.

Hadyn glanced to her right at the small, round, glass tumbler. Inside two thirds of it was a golden translucent liquid.

"It's whiskey," Volkner explained bluntly, in his right hand he carelessly swirled his own tumbler of it.

Hadyn considered a protest until Volkner glanced at her pointedly with his sapphire eyes. "Look I didn't really get to do anything after my Raichu was killed because we had to leave so quickly but now I think it's only fitting if we drink to my Raichu and your Arcanine."

Hadyn pondered his harmless suggestion briefly before lifting the glass and nodding. It seemed a nice enough form of tribute and would probably be the only one they could spare the fallen Pokémon until their troubles with Team Rocket died down. Had Volkner's Raichu even be buried? Hadyn realised that she did not even know that much, she had been too selfish to query it. "Was your Raichu laid to rest?" she queried cautiously, fearful of stirring anger within the temperamental blonde.

Volkner shrugged and then nodded. "You could call it that," he muttered, "that Janine girl took care of it but I never stayed to see it happen."

"Oh." Hadyn's cheek burned as she felt a prickle of guilt. Had their departure been so rushed that Volkner had not even been allowed to say goodbye?

Volkner seemed to guess at her thoughts and explained, "I chose not to stay for the burial, things like that seem pointless to me. I appreciate Pokémon when they are alive and though I mourn for them when they are gone I don't see a reason to watch what's only a shell being put into the earth." He saw Hadyn's violet eyes burned as she considered her Arcanine in those words. "Sorry," he tacked on quickly, "that's just my opinion."

Hadyn nodded stiffly.

Volkner raised his glass and waited for Hadyn to raise hers. "To Raichu and Fido."

Hadyn let out a small smile, one of her rarely seen ones that had made Falkner burn with a heated passion, she knew how it pained Volkner to use what he considered a stupid name for Hadyn's deceased Arcanine. "To Raichu and Fido," she repeated softly.

Volkner downed his drink with ease whilst Hadyn only just managed to avoid spluttering it down herself and could only drink three quarters of it in one go. She let out a gasp as it burned down her throat and her eyes became watery once more.

Volkner grinned wryly, amused by her obvious inexperience with drinking. Oh sure Hadyn had drunk in her time and not just at the club in Goldenrod but she had stuck to the lesser drinks, cheaper, sweet tasting ones as opposed to the spirits Volkner evidently favoured. Yes she had dallied with vodka but more than once but after finding her head in the toilet once too many times she had quickly stopped with that. Besides without any set friends to go out with there had never really been any excuse for the girl to go to clubs, bars or parties.

Hadyn, determined not to be bested by the blonde, finished her drink hastily and to her dismay let out a small burp that sent Volkner into hysterics. "What a send off," he jested.

Hadyn frowned at him but despite herself she was unable to stop a smile eventually slipping through. When Volkner's laughter eventually subsided the pair sat in an odd companionable silence for a further twenty minutes. It was then that the clouds finally began to unleash their burden and a heavy rain started to pour down. Volkner was quick to stand and usher Hadyn up and inside before they got completely drenched by the sudden downpour.

Inside the room now had only one lamp lit granting the guards some light. Steven and Erika were fast asleep whilst Morty, Lance and Koga sat wide awake with little conversation between them. Lance and Morty occupied the two available seats in the room whilst Koga sat on the edge of the single bed nearest Erika, hunched over with his eyes half-closed giving off his usual deceptive appearance of being half-asleep.

Only Morty glanced over when Hadyn and Volkner slipped back into the room but he said nothing. Hadyn glanced about the room briefly before settling herself on the floor, with her back against Steven's bed. Volkner settled down beside her and looked at her curiously. "Why don't you sit on the bed?" he pried.

"I'm not going to sleep," she said resolutely, "and I won't take up the bed when someone else should." She looked over at Morty. "You should sleep," she advised him, "I'll stay up."

Morty glanced from her to Lance and Koga who both gave a nod. "Are you sure?" he queried quietly when his gaze fell back on Hadyn. In her state he did not think it was wise to have her on guard but with Lance and Koga awake it hardly mattered. Hadyn nodded. Morty sighed, stood up, trudged over to the bed nearest Steven and discarded his shoes and scarf. "Wake me if you need me," he said before getting underneath the blanket and lying down. He was still quite eager to get the night over and done with though he did not think it fair that he had only been 'guarding' for less than an hour. Still no one had protested.

The night drifted on quickly for those who slept but dragged for those who remained awake. Lance and Koga, despite the agreement to swap guard duty after three hours, stayed awake through the night. Lance did not mind, he felt Steven and the others deserved what rest they could find, Team Rocket had put them through hell, if he could help them find some calm then he was happy to oblige. Koga for his part, though starting to feel weary, was used to spending several nights on end wide awake, usually perched on one tree or another in the wilderness so he was not bothered either. That and he did not want to Erika, she looked too peaceful to be disturbed and he reasoned she would only fall asleep while guarding anyway.

Volkner remained awake too, staying by Hadyn's side though no words passed between them. He was not surprised when she nodded off at last in the early hours of the morning despite her desire to stay up and avoid nightmares about Fido and Falkner. He considered putting her in the unused bed beside Erika where Koga still sat but thought better off, he would probably only wake her by trying to shift her. Instead he allowed her to rest her head against his arm when it slumped there before easing her into a more comfortable position with her head on his lap so her neck did not grow stiff.

Lance helpfully lifted a pillow from the spare bed and brought to Volkner, who lifted Hadyn's head slightly so Lance could slide the pillow beneath it. "She may as well use that if she won't use the bed," Lance murmured before returning to his seat.

Volkner placed his head against the back of bed hoping that not nightmares troubled any of them. When he saw the faint golden light of the morning sun begin to creep through the balcony windows he grew eager. It would soon be time to rise and leave this dangerous place.

* * *

_Okay so there was a bit more gloom and grief but for now that should be the worst of it, I know it's been a while since anything happy has happened and I like to do a believable blend of emotions and events so we'll have some joy soon. I just felt this was the direction the story should go in. I hope you all still like it and as always please r&r!_


	32. Chapter 31 Departing Again

Ariana knew Hadyn and the others were on Cinnabar Island somewhere above her but she also now knew that Proton and Archer had both suffered failures related to her and her companions thanks to a moaning Cassidy who had rung to report everything to Ariana. She a felt a little smug hearing about Proton's failure to capture Articuno but Archer's failure to hold a prisoner and Zapdos had made her pale a little, if her own superior could not round up the Legendary Pokémon and deal with these pests then what hope could she have? What was the point in starting a battle with them anyway? They did not have Zapdos or Articuno or Moltres for that matter and she was not aware of any other Legendary Pokémon they could be linked to. That, and as Cassidy had told her, they now had not one but two Champions within their midst, it was not worth the risk.

Even if Ariana was successful the deaths of two Champions, an Elite member and three Gym Leaders would bring too much heat down onto the island and that Giovanni would not want. Besides she did not even think he had a particular interest in the psychic, only Archer knew that he did for a certainty, so why go to all the hassle if the Boss had not ordered it?

No, she was better ignoring for them for now, so long as they did not come snooping around or show signs of having any rare Pokémon on their possession then she would grant them a reprieve. Besides, everyone knew Team Rocket ran things on Cinnabar and they could not all be exceptions to that, there was no doubt they would leave soon enough.

She turned to a lab technician and queried coolly, "how is Blaine getting on?"

He glanced over at her nervously through his round glasses and said, "good, he's made progress."

Ariana frowned; the man's answer was far too vague for her. "What sort of progress?" she demanded. If she did not have something to report to Giovanni soon she knew she would feel his wrath. Team Rocket had interests in everything- money, power, control, they had taken over the Silph Co building in Saffron City, the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City and the laboratories in Cinnabar Island to help meet these ends and Giovanni was expecting in results. However, he had made it clear that there were two things in particular he wanted most, the Master Ball Silph Co was rumoured to be attempting to create and a mutant Pokémon powerful enough to beat any foes, which was what Blaine and his minions were meant to be doing. So far though none of the mutants he had helped produced seemed to be even close to invincible or stable for that matter, they rarely had a life expectancy past a week when their cells seemed to separate again causing their bodies to quiver into a horrible goop of blood, dissolving bones and melting skin. Something which Ariana had kept quiet from her superiors.

"Madam!"

Ariana turned at this cry to face a flustered looking female redheaded Grunt come running into the room. "What now?" she hissed out.

The woman paused with a pant as the sweat trickled down her face; she had been running from a cave near the coast where she had been on guard duty. "There's a submarine approaching, it looks like a stealth submarine only it's not trying to conceal itself," the woman babbled.

Ariana's scowl deepened and her red-brown eyes filled with ice. "Proton," she snarled. Who else would dare to so brazenly come to Cinnabar Island? Apparently it was the closest place for him to run to with his tail between his legs. Typical of him to come and bug her.

"What should we do?" the Grunt queried.

Ariana was tempted to order the submarine shrunk but she knew Archer's revenge would be terrible if she even dared, never mind Giovanni's given that his brother was no doubt on board. "It's Proton," she murmured, "just keep an eye on it to be sure but let it come to shore peacefully."

She wondered if the psychic and her friends were close to leaving, it was morning now. If they weren't it would be impossible to stop Proton from making a foolish attack on them, he so often let his temper get the better of him.

* * *

As the first rays of the sun graced Cinnabar Island Fido was finally laid to rest in the Soul House, placed in a respectable grave with a solemn black headstone marking it with his name, the dates of his capture and death and a quote saying, '_The most loyal Pokémon anyone could have through the good and bad._' Hadyn had not cried during the quick burial, she had merely murmured a sincere goodbye. She was done crying for now, there was just no point her tears were not going to bring Fido or Falkner back.

After the service they retrieved their remaining Pokémon from the Centre and starting planning their retreat. Hadyn and Steven would ride Steven's Skarmory, Lance and Volkner would ride Lance's Dragonite, Koga and Erika would ride another of Lance's Dragonites and Morty would be carried by his Drifblim. They would fly back to Fuchsia, much to Koga's chagrin, even though Pallet Town was closer it was too close to Viridian City for Lance's liking.

"Once we're there I'm heading to Saffron," Volkner announced as he climbed on behind Lance.

"Why?" Morty queried sullenly, just like everyone else he was annoyed and upset by how things had turned out. Particularly since he had missed out on two Legendary Birds and knew it was unlikely that they would be pursuing the third, Moltres.

"To take the Magnet Train to Johto," he retorted.

"It would be better taking the ship," Lance said coolly, "it's safer, Team Rocket are still thriving in Saffron and Goldenrod."

Volkner shrugged nonchalantly. "It's quicker getting the train," he said firmly.

"That eager to go after Falkner," Steven grumbled as he secured himself on his Skarmory and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Hadyn was ready for takeoff.

"I want Zapdos," Volkner said adamantly.

"And I would like Articuno," Morty snapped with an annoyed glower, "you had no right to capture it."

Koga rolled his eyes and was relieved when the Dragonite he was on took off taking him away from the childish arguing.

"Let's not start," Steven murmured as he looked from Volkner to Morty, "let's just get out of here."

Morty muttered something under his breath before urging his Drifblim up into the air. Hadyn could feel his rage prickle along her but she did not mind, he did not mean to project after all and she would rather feel something from him than nothing at all. Plus it gave her a nice distraction, something to keep her from thinking too deeply about Falkner.

Unknown to them just as they escaped the island Proton's submarine finally docked and he escaped out of it with his Grunts in tow, including Kenji who was the only one to glance up in time to see the retreating silhouettes of two Dragonites, a Skarmory and a Drifblim though they were too far away for him to be certain what they were.

They flew for close to two hours before they reached Fuchsia once more. Luckily the wind was with them and the air stayed dry with enough sun to keep them warm. Fuchsia's climate was not as tropical as Cinnabar Island's but it was still a nice enough day when their exhausted Pokémon landed and eagerly went back into their Poké Balls.

"Right I'm out of here," Volkner was quick to announce the moment his feet touched the ground.

Several residents of Fuchsia were gathering around them, curious about who had come from the sky, though they kept a safe distance. Janine remained oblivious in her Gym although one of her lookalike followers was beginning to notice the commotion through a window.

"Not wasting any time?" Steven queried sardonically as he looked over at the taller blonde. He liked Volkner but the man really was too impatient and cocky, the risk of Team Rocket still meant little to him.

"Well Falkner had a head start," Volkner pointed out, "and I would hate to think he decided against lingering in Violet City and goes elsewhere whilst I delay."

Koga glanced about uneasily, loathing that he was back in Fuchsia City, it would only be a matter of time before his daughter became aware. He knew it would be a while before they could leave however as their Pokémon needed time to rest from the flight and there was no point on leaving on foot until they came up with some sort of plan.

"Well get going then," Lance commented as he gave the younger man a calm look that was somewhere mixed between humour and scorn. He had to admire the blonde's determination but it was hard to ignore his obviously reckless attitude.

Hadyn glanced over at Volkner with a piercing violet eyed look, doubting that he was actually going to leave immediately. She did not know what to think anymore, she just wanted some time to get a grasp of everything that had happened.

Volkner gave Lance a sharp grin, unsure if the Champion was trying to be rude to him or not, given Lance's position he was not willing to risk a sardonic retort. "Well it's been fun travelling with you guys, never a dull moment and all that but I guess it's goodbye for now," he said, gesturing his hands out to all of them.

Morty shook his head. "You're serious, you're going right now?" He looked at the man in disbelief.

Volkner nodded. "Uh huh, it'll be a fun walk I'm sure. Maybe I'll catch some new Pokémon on the way." His sapphire gaze fell on Hadyn and his voice took on a more serious tone. "Do you want me to tell him anything when I reach him?" he asked quietly.

Hadyn met his gaze with a cold one that unnerved him a little. She took a moment to consider her reply well aware that Steven, Morty and Erika were listening and watching her with concern. 'Ask him why he left? Ask him if he stopped loving me and why?' she pondered. 'As if he would tell Volkner the answers and even if he did, when would I get the reply?' she thought sarcastically. "No," she answered frostily.

Volkner stepped up her and extended his right hand out to squeeze her left arm. Beneath her violet shirt sleeve the scar Troy's Combusken had left her with tingled slightly. "I'll tell him he's a jerk," he said with a small smirk.

Hadyn nodded awkwardly. "I'll miss you and your offhand remarks," she admitted quietly, "hard to believe since you annoy me so much but I will."

Volkner's smirk widened with mirth and pleasure. "I might miss you too pest even though you're still an irritating psychic."

"Who can't do much," Hadyn tacked on, reminding him of his more or less constant opinion of her.

Volkner's smirk faded slightly, replaced by a more serious expression and Hadyn was stunned to feel a prickle of guilt from him. "Only some of the time," he retorted though it was difficult to say anything nice especially since it meant going back on his own words, "the rest of the time you can be a pretty tough fighter, I suppose."

Lance's brown eyes glittered with amusement as he saw how Volkner fiddled with the fingers of his free hand and moved on the spot uneasily, it was costing him to be even this nice. Quite simply the blonde was embarrassed.

Hadyn hid back a smile as her empathy picked up on Volkner's embarrassment. "Good luck I guess."

Volkner nodded. "You too." He glanced over at Morty. "And you, I hope you find a Legendary Pokémon meant for you."

Morty considered taking it as an insult but guessed that it was probably the closest to saying something nice that Volkner could manage. He nodded and said, "travel safe if you can."

Volkner grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" His sapphire gaze flickered to Champion. "Maybe when we meet up again I'll beat you in a rematch," he said to the silver haired man cockily.

Steven's mouth twitched as he kept back a grin. "Unlikely," he said boastfully, "but you are welcome to try."

Volkner nodded. "Well bye." He shrugged his backpack securely over his right shoulder, turned away from them at last and started walking off.

"Bye," everyone except for Koga called.

Hadyn watched Volkner until he disappeared from sight into a group of trees on the outskirts of the city. She felt a small pang, nothing compared to what Fido's death or Falkner's departure had caused her but it was still painful and upsetting in a way. Determined not to linger on a new sore, she turned her attention on her brother waiting, like everyone else, for his command.

Steven scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he felt everyone's gaze on him. He knew they were waiting on him to make a decision. 'What now?' he pondered. 'Only Moltres is left and is it really worth the risk? It's the only one left for Team Rocket as well and Mt. Ember on Knot Island is uncomfortably close to Cinnabar Island.' He sighed, truthfully after all this latest drama he just wanted to go home to Hoenn and he felt it was the best thing for Hadyn too; Kanto only had bad memories and danger for her now. She needed a chance to grieve, a chance to be alone for a while and she would never get it with Team Rocket near.

"We should stay here for the rest of the day, and get some decent sleep tonight," the Hoenn Champion informed them. "Then..." He glanced over at Morty feeling that his desire to depart was a betrayal somehow. One Legendary Bird left, one that Morty could claim without competition from Falkner or theft from Volkner, it could finally be his chance and yet Steven was no longer willing to risk it. Too many had died and been injured, Team Rocket were too strong in Johto and Kanto alike, Steven and Hadyn had to face facts, Hadyn was constantly in danger here, they needed home. 'Although,' the silver haired man reminded himself darkly, 'it was at home that mum was murdered.' He knew that it was been a horrible stroke of luck for the evil group, an attack driven by Troy's insanity that was unlikely to repeat itself thanks to the presence of Team Aqua and Team Magma who did not need a third group coming into the mix. Still it had happened once, it could happen again.

Steven swallowed hard, clearing his throat as he kept his gaze on Morty. The blonde psychic did not need Hadyn's empathy gift to tell that Steven was troubled and a little worried about what he was going to say or that he was most worried about Morty's potential reaction. "Then I think Hadyn and I should return to Hoenn, at least for a while. Of course you are welcome to join us," he tacked on quickly. He glanced at Lance, Morty and Erika as well. "You all can if you want though I expect you won't."

Lance nodded. "It would be nice to visit Hoenn again," he admitted, "especially under better circumstances, but I should sort out things here first. Mainly protect Moltres if I can, and finish following up on reports." Hadyn knew there was much the Champion was leaving unsaid, some darker tone to his thoughts that he kept from his words, it unnerved her a little and she tried to ignore it. She knew that despite Lance's words they would seem him again but some strange reason she could not understand the thought of meeting him again made her fill with dread.

Koga looked at Hadyn stonily and then turned his harsh black eyes on his superior. "I will accompany you if I am needed," he said stiffly to Steven. Hadyn could sense nothing from Koga but suddenly she realised that outside the Elite Four Koga had little else, annoying as he found Hadyn, following her and protecting her had given him something to do at least.

Lance knew what the ninja meant, he would go if Lance requested it, he was more concerned with being loyal to Lance than taking care of Hadyn's welfare after all. "I think you have done enough," Lance said calmly, "no one expects you to go all the way to Hoenn if you do not desire to."

Koga shrugged lithely. "I go where I'm needed."

"Is that so?" Janine had finally noticed and reached the arrivals to her city. She arrived with two young female trainers in tow, both out of their Janine disguises and back in their own clothes. She stood between them with her hands on her hips and a look of fury written across her face.

Hadyn winced when she felt the anger and confusion that pulsed out from the older woman in a heated rush. Despite her own loathing for the dark haired female she felt a small amount of pity when she picked up on a thin wave of sorrow weaved through the anger and confusion.

"Weren't you needed here?" Janine snapped accusingly. "Did I not need you?" Her lip curled up in a sneer. "I suppose not, I've survived long enough without you after all."

If Koga was feeling anything it did not show on his face which he kept carefully blank, nor did Hadyn pick up on any emotions from the man, he was just far too good at keeping his thoughts and feelings concealed. He stood looking back at his daughter calmly, his arms folded across his chest and his red scarf waving harmlessly in the faint wind.

"You were old enough when I left," he murmured.

"I was twelve!" Janine yelled furiously.

"I came back," Koga retorted sharply as his voice developed an edge to it.

"Never for long and never to live here again," Janine reminded him.

Hadyn winced again as her anger seemed to boil and almost literally scald Hadyn's flesh. She bit back a yelp and visibly shuddered as she tried to resist the urge to battle back against the emotion and lash out at Janine with a psychic blast. Morty was quick to pick up on this and stepped up to Hadyn and gripped both her shoulders tightly as he tried to offer her support with his own psychic abilities.

Koga glanced around him and frowned. "This is hardly the time or the place for this discussion," he remarked heatedly.

Janine raised her hands and shook them up in the air in a gesture of anger. "Well you have never stuck around long enough to make it a discussion so I think I can be forgiven for that. I can't even remember the last time you were here it was so long ago! Hardly any letters, no phone calls, nothing but rumours." A dark spark flickered through her brown eyes. "And none of them good," she informed him coldly.

Koga's frown deepened. "Janine," there was that edge to his voice again and a flicker of worry that surprised Hadyn.

'Worry?' she pondered. 'Worry that she'll mention he was in Team Rocket? Is that really the priority here? Annoying as she is I do feel sorry for her, it doesn't sound like Koga has been much of a dad. Then again what would I know, I've never really had a father.'

"I think we should go settle in," Morty suggested as he felt Hadyn's pain.

Steven glanced over at Morty and Hadyn and noted how Hadyn's brow sweated and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, Janine's anger was too much for her to handle right now. He nodded and led the way to the now familiar Fuchsia Hotel, one of three hotels in the city. Hadyn, Morty and Erika followed him whilst Lance lingered near Koga.

The receptionist eyed them warily when they entered the building, he may have escaped torture the last time this group was in town but he knew two receptionists in one of the other hotels that had not been so lucky and he knew what had then followed. A Team Rocket member dead on their streets, it had not been too long ago for the fear of Team Rocket's vengeful wrath to die away in the city despite Janine's tough assurances. He accepted their money with an obvious reluctance before handing the keys to their rooms over, money was still money after all and he could not refuse business.

Hadyn sensed his wariness, fear and anger towards them and felt a tinge of guilt, her actions had caused those emotions, Team Rocket were probably considering making an example of Fuchsia now because one of their own had died here. It would not do for people to think Team Rocket was vulnerable after all. Too tired to linger on the matter she allowed Morty to guide her upstairs, this time she would be sharing a room with Erika instead of Falkner. A look of sorrow flickered through her violet eyes when she eyed the single bed Morty pushed her towards. How long had it been since she had slept in a single bed? How would it feel to be without company for a change? Sure she had been alone as Team Rocket's prisoner but this was vastly different. She let a sigh escape out of her as Morty gently pushed her into the bed that Erika had helpfully pulled the covers back from.

Erika let out her own yawn and smiled over at the pair. "I have to call my Gym to check up on things," she told them as she headed to the door, "but I'll be back after that."

Morty nodded calmly at her before settling down on a seat near Hadyn and offering what feelings of solace he could. Hadyn responded by reaching out a hand to squeeze Morty's left one gently causing him to glance at her with a glimmer of surprise in his brown-violet eyes. "I'm sorry Volkner took Articuno and I'm sorry we have to go before you can have a chance at Moltres, it's not fair. Maybe...maybe you can go home and find the Legendary Trio there that you mentioned or Ho-Oh or Lugia," she suggested hopefully.

Morty gave her a small grin. "After Hoenn perhaps," he retorted merrily, "you don't think I'm going to miss a chance to go and find its Legendary Pokémon first?" 'And then show it off to Eusine,' he thought confidently, 'wherever he is. I hope we find him before we go, unlikely though, he's too fond of travelling about, never stays in the one place for long.'

Hadyn smiled showing him her delight at him choosing to accompany them. "If you're sure," she murmured, "I would be really happy to have you come and see Hoenn and so would Steven."

Morty's grin widened. "I'm sure," he assured, "and happy to come along."

Across the hall Steven was in his and Morty's room having a very heated conversation with his father on the phone. "Hadyn and I are coming home," he informed him calmly, "and I want you to be okay with that, she's been through enough without you making her feel guilty."

"It's not her home," came Mr Stone's bitter retort, "we foolishly took her in for a time but she comes from somewhere else."

"Dad don't start," Steven begged, "we all knew the risks, she warned us and we chose to take them."

"That doesn't mean we have to continue taking them, you especially! I've seen the news you know, Pokémon kidnapped, people murdered, hotels half destroyed, even cities, Johto and Kanto are both a mess and I'm sure she's connected to it all."

Steven sighed. "It's not her fault you know," he snapped, "she doesn't ask for any of this and the whole organisation isn't interested in her you know! Those kidnappings and killings and all that destruction, that is what Team Rocket does, it's nothing to do with her!"

"Be that as it may you are putting yourself in unnecessary danger by being with her and if you bring her back here you're putting more people in danger."

"That's unfair," Steven grumbled. "The one who wanted her is dead now and is unlikely any of the rest of them are willing to come all the way to Hoenn just for her, not with Team Aqua and Team Magma ."

"Ah now there are two problems you should be dealing with as Champion instead of Team Rocket and tell me, what will stop Team Aqua or Team Magma from wanting her for her curse?" came the angry, unconvinced retort.

"Me," Steven answered darkly. "Look we'll talk about this more when we get home and I do mean we, goodbye dad." He hung up before his father could snap out some more frustrations though he felt guilty as soon as he did it. Mr. Stone could not really blamed for his attitude, not entirely, as if it was not enough to lose Mrs. Stone his only child had departed almost immediately after the death leaving him in his time of need. Steven had wanted to stay longer than he had, he had known his father needed support but he had needed to get Hadyn out of the country in case of a repeat attack and find her a psychic to train her. It was no wonder Mr. Stone had so much resentment for her, he did not just blame her for the death of his wife but he blamed her for taking his son away as well.

Steven wandered across the hall and into Hadyn and Erika's room, when Hadyn and Morty glanced his way he purposely smiled and held back all his anger, guilt and worry. When he looked at his sister he knew he had made the right choice by departing from Hoenn to Johto with her. Yes they had suffered so much but hadn't she developed her powers, hadn't she found friends, a boyfriend even? Hadn't they both grown up and experienced much necessary training? It had been necessary, keeping her cooped up in Ever Grande...well 'I'll probably have to do that now for a while,' he admitted to himself, 'keep her where it's safest but with Troy dead it should just be for a short while.'

"We'll start heading back to Vermillion tomorrow," Steven informed the pair, "and get a boat from there back to Hoenn. In the meantime, I know it's early but I'm going to have a nap, when Erika returns you can mention our plan to her but I imagine she'll want to get back to her Gym."

Morty grinned. "I'd almost forgotten I was a Gym Leader," he joked, "it's been a while but you never know, Erika might fancy exploring Hoenn too."

Steven nodded. "Well it's her choice but I think we safely assume we will be without Koga and Lance."

'And Volkner and Falkner,' Hadyn added to herself bitterly, 'and Fido and Steven's Aggron...I hope with Troy gone it means an end to all this violence and death that they will just leave us alone once we are back in Hoenn.' Her heart stung a little as she thought of Falkner despite the fact that she had been trying so hard not to. 'He won't know where we are,' she realised, 'and even if he finds out he probably won't come see me there...'

Morty looked at Hadyn with concern, thanks to their psychic bond he could sense her feelings though not her thoughts try as she might to conceal them. He knew better than to say anything though, for one thing given everything that had happened she was obviously troubled and for another thing Steven would get concerned if Morty implied something was wrong.

"Sleep well," Hadyn said softly to her brother, "I think I'll nap too."

Steven nodded. "You get some good sleep," he said gently before turning from them and heading back to his room.

Hadyn's violet eyes flickered to Morty. "You should go rest too," she told him, "I'll be alright."

Morty shook his head. "I'm fine till Erika gets back," he assured her. 'And if I left you by yourself Steven would be straight back here probably,' he thought to himself humorously.

* * *

Ariana knew that the psychic and her friends had gone; one of her Grunts had informed her of the departure, which she had kept quiet from the sulking Proton. She knew he find out sooner or later from one loose tongued Grunt or another but until the inevitable she would rather avoid his outrage for as long as she could.

Cassidy had called her again to announce that she, Butch and Archer would be coming now. Ariana had informed her of Proton's return so that Archer would know, he was their superior and Proton's elder brother let him deal with Proton's failure. The turquoise haired man had gone above to the only bar on the island to find solace in a beer. He had vented out most of his anger on Kenji and now he was in a cool, dangerous sulk one which everyone knew to avoid. Ariana's immediate jibes about his loss of Articuno when he had finally reached her in the underground laboratories had not exactly helped his mood.

A low groan made her turn on one heel to face the victim of Proton's wrath. Kenji lay in a corner curled up in a defensive bloodied ball, clearly eager to be ignored. He was without bondage or guards, kept in place by Proton's frequent beatings, which usually left him too crippled to consider fleeing the cruel Executive.

"Poor baby," Ariana scorned, "did you mess up so badly?" She tutted loudly as she glanced down at him with scorn. "I heard what you did but I didn't think it was so awful but if your own brother's happy to see you punished for it well..." She shrugged lightly. "Who can argue with the boss? He, he he," she let out her trademark hateful giggle.

Kenji ignored her, he knew what Ariana was like, she enjoyed mocking people, trying to see how far she could push them before they cracked but with her it was all verbal, that he could take, Proton on the other hand preferred the much more efficient physical actions and that he could not ignore. So long as he stayed quiet here on the floor he might get a chance to recover, if he was especially lucky Proton, in his anger, might even forget all about Kenji and leave without him.

Ariana sighed and turned from the man, there was no sport to be hand in taunting someone who was already so broken. She walked away from him deciding to see how her inferiors were coping in getting things sorted for Archer's arrival. Had she had firmly informed them they were not to discuss the downsides to the mutants and to leave the more important answers and explanations up to Blaine, if Archer planned on being like Proton and venting out his displeasure where he could Blaine could bear the brunt of it, after all it was him who had failed to turn out a decent mutation so far. Ariana might be his supervisor but the scientist was the brains behind the mutants, she would not be reprimanded for his shortcomings especially not from Archer.

Though the dark redhead would never admit it, not even to herself most of the time, she had a soft spot for her superior; there was just something about him. The man was smart, cold, calculating, efficient and yet he did not have either of his brother's tempers or unstable emotions, Butch and Proton let their feelings control them too easily, but Archer was not like that, he was driven by his head not his heart and Ariana had to admire that. She hoped that one day he might notice some equally admirable traits in her but with a frown she knew today was not going to be that day.

* * *

_Apologies this chapter took so long to get up, this month has just been so busy but I should be able to get back on track with the story now. I guess this is mostly a necessary filler chapter_, _which more or less signals the end of part 2. Don't worry about so many characters seeming to leave they're not out of the story, it's just the way I have things planned out. Anyway, many thanks for the reviews and comments I hope you all still enjoy this fanfic!_


	33. Chapter 32 Separating and Reuniting

Sabrina eyed Falkner coldly, they had been in Saffron City for two days now and the man had been an incoherent, babbling idiot who seemed half afraid of his own shadow at this point. Her Abra had teleported them to the safe point Sabrina had placed in its mind upon capture- her Gym, which was probably the only safe point for her in Saffron City at the moment. Archer, when he had come to enlist her services and ensure her loyalty, had made sure that the metropolis was still very much under Team Rocket's emblematic toe. Silph Co was completely under Executive power and Sabrina had been warned before they had departed to Seafoam Islands that if she slipped up again the Dojo next to her would be reinstated as the Gym of the city whilst hers would be burnt to the ground.

She had set up several psychic wards around it and told her psychic, channeler and medium followers to be on the alert knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Archer ordered the Grunts in the city to target her Gym.

Sabrina and Falkner sat in a quiet room above the main Gym area on opposing purple couches. Sabrina gripped the arms of her chair tightly as she continued to stare at the blue haired man with her eerie red eyes. Most of his good looks were lost to bruises and swelling and the way he quaked every so often and his eyes wandered the room in a panicked roll did little to help. His nose had dried flakes of brown-red blood lingering on the bottom of his nostrils, his right arm hung in a painful looking wonky manner, most likely broken, and his left leg was twisted and swollen with several bumps beneath his tattered blue trouser leg. He needed a hospital but Sabrina had no desire to risk taking him to one nor did he have any desire to risk going himself. A helpful medium member of her Gym had provided him with bandages and medicine from the first aid kit of the Gym but he had not bothered with them.

"Look I'm not staying here any longer," Sabrina informed him icily, "if you're running home you should really get on the train and go."

Falkner's hollow blue eyes flickered over to her, it was true he was desperate to get home but the thought of travelling alone on the Magnet Train from one Team Rocket owned city to another was too much for him to contemplate. They would be looking for him now, his escape put their reputation on the line, and his captor had been the top Executive as Sabrina had informed him, he could not afford to be viewed as incompetent or weak. He chose to give no reply to the dark haired woman but he did not need to, she could hear his every thought.

"You are pathetic," Sabrina scorned, "you can't hide here scared of them forever. Get on the train and get home, you still have Pokémon to defend yourself with and if you can't fight well with them then you don't deserve to be a Gym Leader."

Her final words rang only too well with the blue haired man, hadn't he heard them often enough from his father? He shrugged, that did not matter now, not his scorn and not Sabrina's, all that mattered was keeping safe, staying alive.

Sabrina's lips curled into a horrid grin. "That all that matters?" she sneered. "What about your darling Hadyn? That naive girlfriend of yours who always had you somewhere on her mind even when she didn't realise it and you, you had such simpering thoughts of love for her not that long ago. Forgotten already is she? Is it because she didn't put out?"

Falkner's blanched face finally twisted into an expression of rage as he reacted to Sabrina's words at last. "That's enough!" he snapped though without his usual venom, his voice rang hoarse, weak from sobbing still and his jaw was still sore from Cassidy kicking it. "You don't need to talk about her like that," he grumbled moodily as he lost his rage as quickly as it had come and sagged back into his pathetic stupor.

Sabrina rolled her red eyes and hovered up from the couch into a standing position in a lazy manner, her gift came to her much more easily than it did to Hadyn thanks to years of usage. "Well regardless I am not staying here and once I go you go too, my trainers have no interest in babysitting someone as pathetic as you, you might ruin their idea that Gym Leaders are strong."

Falkner's sunken blue eyes looked at her with a flicker of alarm. "Where are you going?" he croaked.

She folded her arms and looked at him with distain. "I could say it's not your business but actually I could do with any help you might offer when it comes to finding that out. I want to go after your companions."

Falkner immediately scowled at her. "No," he snarled.

Sabrina grinned wolfishly. "It's not up to you and even if it were it's not like you could stop me in your state," she pointed out spitefully. "Look," she relaxed her stance slightly, "I'm not after your precious girlfriend; if she's even that anymore, so don't worry."

"Then why are you going after them?" Falkner demanded.

"Now that is my business but I promise no harm to any of them if that suits you," she answered sharply.

Falkner gave her a horrible grin in return that showed his missing tooth. "I'd say they would be doing the harm," he boasted. "Do you think they will even give you a chance after what you put Hadyn through?"

Sabrina shrugged. "That's my risk to choose, now bird boy, can you tell me where they might be? Obviously they are no longer at the Seafoam Islands."

"Can't scent them out with your gift?" Falkner sneered mockingly. Despite his desire to keep any knowledge from Sabrina he unwittingly betrayed himself with his own thoughts as he pondered where they might be. 'Some of their Pokémon were quite hurt,' he remembered, 'so the nearest Pokémon Centre would have been the best idea but...that would be Cinnabar Island, would they have risked there? And if they did, now where could they be? After Moltres?' He sighed, truthfully he had no idea where they might be, they had not mentioned any set destination, it was more or less assumed that if capturing Articuno had gone well then Moltres would be next. 'But getting Articuno didn't exactly go well,' he thought sardonically, 'not with my stupid errors and Team Rocket around.'

Sabrina picked up on every thought Falkner had though she betrayed none of her new knowledge on her face. 'Proton will be after Moltres, he has to after that humiliating failure, and they must know that, would they really risk another run in with Team Rocket? It seems unlikely but it's possible. Looks like I will just have to scout around until I pick them up.'

"Well whether you're going to be helpful or not I'm leaving tomorrow," Sabrina informed the Violet City Gym Leader flatly, "and be thankful I'm giving you even this much notice. We are both at risk here too you know, it's the most obvious place to look, only my psychic powers and the psychic gifts of my trainers makes them hesitate," she bragged.

Falkner gave her a dirty look trying hard to mask his fear. "I'm not going to help you find them," he growled, "but if you are going after them you might want to lose the psychotic bitch look, maybe if you look less wild they might give you ten seconds to explain yourself."

Sabrina frowned hard at him; apparently there was enough arrogance in the man to survive even torture whilst his confidence and ego had all but vanished. "You should watch your tongue, I rescued you remember? And if I want I can teleport you right back to Butch and Cassidy."

Falkner's face paled to an odd shade of grey and his mind filled with terror.

"Indeed," Sabrina murmured dryly. "Well I shall get you a ticket for the Magnet Train but consider that the last of my good grace, tomorrow you are out of here and it's up to you what you do." She vanished from the room without warning.

Falkner shuddered before sagging in his chair, he had not felt safe here but it was certainly better than out there. He would be too vulnerable on the train, too vulnerable in Goldenrod, even with a Flying Pokémon to give him a swift transport out of Johto's giant gambling city it still was not enough to comfort him. Team Rocket had Grunts everywhere; any one of them might spot him and follow him, calling on numbers to catch him again. They knew who he was, what he looked like and where he was from. For all he knew they had Violet City staked out waiting for his return. Home was home though, he had to go back, he needed to be in his own Gym again even if his trainers were disrespectful and the entire city loved his father far more than him. He needed familiarity and the protection his trainers could offer, he needed a place to rebuild his confidence and to safely train Zapdos, he needed his Gym.

Sabrina was in her own private quarters staring at her reflection in a full length gold framed mirror with displeasure. In the reflection a mad eyed wild looking woman stared back with fierce red eyes. She had black hair stretched down to her knees in glossy, thick, sable strands giving her the appearance of the witch. Yes she was beautiful and her figure was admirable, if she did think so herself, but she looked like a witch nonetheless.

The psychic's scowl deepened and she snarled, "why am I letting that coward get to me? As if his opinion really matters!" It didn't, in that she was sincere, but he had made a valid point nonetheless. Sabrina did look a little dishevelled and her outfit was a tad recognisable, if they saw her in a different way and did not quite recognise her then maybe she would get a chance to talk. Though that was hardly the point either, not really, with all her psychic gifts she could give herself the chance to speak to them peacefully, even if her gift was a little off sometimes these days.

One person burned through her mind in particular though she tried hard not to think about them, it would be important that he not think her some witch woman, that he knew he had helped save someone who was respectable, someone... She sighed and shook her head angrily.

Everything was a mess, that Archer could conclude easily enough. He, Cassidy and Butch had returned to Cinnabar Island and after much arguing, paperwork, discussions and meetings Archer was finally up to date with all the failings his lackeys had managed to achieve. Knowing he had to take firm control and somehow salvage things, he started barking out orders immediately. Once Proton and his group were rested they were to go after Moltres, if the psychic and her friends were there they were to avoid conflict unless absolutely necessary, and on that Archer was firm.

Ariana had revealed the psychic and her friends had been on the island and free from harm, much to Proton's outrage, but had departed yesterday morning though to where she did not know. Proton had been quick to scorn and start a fight with the female Executive but Archer had ended it quickly, saying that the psychic mattered little to Giovanni, it was a lie but it would curb everyone's interests hopefully. It was clear now that none of them were capable of dealing with the girl and her companions, it would be up to Archer to capture her and steal the powerful Pokémon her friends had.

Ariana had been ordered to find better Pokémon for experiments until Proton and his group could produce some Legendaries, in this task she would enlist the reckless Cassidy and Butch. Stealing Pokémon would be best as captured Pokémon tended to be much stronger than those in the Wild. Archer then confirmed that once Proton had caught Moltres he would be immediately turning his attentions to Johto to go after the Legendaries supposedly there, Team Rocket needed all the Pokémon they could get at the moment.

In the meantime Petrel, their illustrious fourth would hold things together in Johto until Archer returned, which would be soon. He knew Petrel could not keep things together by himself for long. With the orders given, Archer was now preparing to chase after the psychic, Ariana confirmed they had stayed through the night after suffering the tragic loss of an Arcanine, which was in the Soul House now, and then had departed early in the morning, presumably not daring to risk a longer stay. From Cassidy and Butch Archer had confirmation that the Arcanine had belonged to the psychic, if he had been capable of pity the man might have felt it upon learning this, he did not think she deserved so much pain and grief, but as it was he merely considered it fate. He knew they had to have gone to the mainland but in which direction? Pallet Town was closest to Cinnabar Island but it was also perilously close to Viridian City, Giovanni's headquarters, a fact not lost to anyone now thanks to Lorelei's revelations.

Pallet Town or on to Fuchsia City then but which was it? He could not afford to waste time going the wrong way in case he lost all sight of her and her friends. Two teams then, one in one direction and one in the other, he hated to split resources and he hated even more to tell more people about this secretive goal in case the others found out but what choice did he have? He would just have to swear the Grunts to secrecy with some obvious threats. For the moment they would merely observe, find out what she and her friends were up to, get an idea of their Pokémon, and an idea of who the set group actually was, after all Lance was new to them, had he joined them permanently or temporarily? And see if that Violet City Gym Leader had made his way back to them. That thought made the Executive grit his teeth tightly, what an embarrassing loss, if he told people he had escaped death it could hurt Team Rocket's reputation, worse, if it became public knowledge that they had tortured a Gym Leader and tried to kill them, well it might make things even harder for the group. Still, there was little Archer could do about it now except make Sabrina pay.

With all this in mind Archer headed through the laboratories preparing to summon a small group of strong, loyal Grunts to divide up in search of the psychic. They would go immediately, he with the one in the direction of Fuchsia, and they would tell no one else what they were doing. He would merely say it was time for him and them to go and that would just have to do for Ariana and his brother, they had their orders, and that was their focus.

A low groan drew Archer's pale teal gaze to the floor where Kenji was curled up in a corner half asleep. Archer took in his dishevelled state, taking note of his brother's handiwork. How long had Proton been beating him now? It was easy to assume that Kenji was effectively Proton's punching bag, something to take his anger out on. Though Archer allowed for the fact that Giovanni had permitted Kenji be disciplined he considered that his brother had gone too far at this point. If he completely broke him Kenji would be useless as a Team Rocket member and Giovanni probably would not appreciate that. He wanted Kenji to learn a lesson but no doubt one he could recover from.

"You can come with me," Archer told him icily, "I think you have spent enough time under Proton."

Kenji glanced up at the Executive with wary brown eyes that were beginning to show the first signs of madness. "Come where?" he queried coolly.

"Does that matter?" Archer retorted sharply, reminding Kenji of his status. It was an order not an offer after all.

Kenji shrugged. "I suppose not hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," he let out his laugh quietly in a half-crazed snigger that unnerved Archer a little.

"Get up," Archer commanded, "and come on then."

Kenji pushed himself to his feet in a sloppy manner, using the wall for support. He winced a little but managed to upright himself at last. When Archer started walking off he limped after him wordlessly.

"Time to go."

Falkner opened his eyes wearily at the sound and blinked away the blurriness. For a moment he was confused, his muscles tight and sore as he struggled to right himself and take in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in the couch again despite his best efforts to stay awake and stave off the nightmares of Cassidy kicking and whipping him with a horrible laugh and Archer waving a gun in his face and calmly ordering his death. His eyes widened when he took in the person standing before him. She was tall, confident and beautiful, toned with muscular arms, a washboard stomach and long legs, standing with one hand resting against her slender hip looking down at him with cool contempt. He was stunned, half-afraid of the stranger and half in awe of her good looks, funny that despite not usually going for dark haired women he had now found himself taken in by three.

"I said time to go," she repeatedly firmly, "I have your ticket." She snapped the fingers of her free hand and a ticket appeared floating in the thin air beside her, only then did Falkner at last realise who she was.

Falkner swallowed hard and tried to muster up some of his usual cockiness and banish his sudden attraction before she noticed it. "Took my advice then?" he queried weakly though he meant his voice to sound mocking.

With her free hand Sabrina consciously puffed up some of her shorter hair, still long but tamer it came down in layers to just below her shoulders with stylish bangs and a chopped fringe at the front. Her outfit had drastically changed too, now she wore a simple but revealing ribbed pink spaghetti top with thin straps that revealed her enviable stomach and drew attention to her modest breasts. With this she wore a stylish pair of white trousers that hung loosely to her ankles, just revealing her flat pink soles; this was held up with a black belt with a steel horizontal diamond shaped buckle. Completing the plain yet complementary outfit were a pair of thick, black bracelets with green rectangles down them and a thin green line round them. She had been beautiful and mysterious before but now she was a modern, cold babe, the weirdness was gone and yet the power still very much lingered in her fierce red eyes.

"Are you going?" Sabrina snapped, deliberately ignoring Falkner's query.

Falkner attempted to stretch out his muscles and let out a whimper when his leg and arm both protested. A crutch might have helped if it had not been opposing limbs that were injured but as it was he would just have to make do somehow.

"I'll teleport you to the train station," Sabrina decided with obvious reluctance. 'The sooner he's gone the better,' she thought to herself frostily, 'he's nothing but a burden.' "Just take the ticket."

Falkner obeyed, taking the ticket with his left hand. Sabrina then gripped him tightly with both hands and teleported them from the Gym before he could protest. In the time it took Falkner to blink suddenly he was seated in the train station clutching his ticket dumbly and he was quite alone. Sabrina had ditched him. He shuddered before he could help it and scanned the large waiting area nervously. There were a few passengers, none of them near him, two workers at the booth and another waiting to take tickets. In total there were ten people in all he noted, but the train still had twenty minutes to go before it arrived and more people could find him. He was helpless, if any member of Team Rocket were to waltz in and spot him he was fair game. The sweat began to drip off as he quickly realised any one of the passengers could easily be a Grunt in disguise. He was a sitting duck here! He could not run, he could barely even stand and he only had one working hand to grab a Poké Ball out with. He would get one Pokémon out and then that would be it, they would have him.

The blue haired man broke into panicked convulsions before he could help himself. The sweat fell faster as he was soaked in a nervous heat and his body trembled at an alarming pace. A whimper slipped out of his lips and he cursed himself, knowing that his behaviour would only draw attention to himself. If the Grunts had not spotted him already... Another whimper escaped him.

He knew his behaviour was childish and pathetic, no Gym Leader should be getting on like this, and that was just it, he was a Gym Leader, a role model, he should be a threat to Team Rocket, he should not cower at the mere thought of them. Hadyn had suffered under them and never gotten on like this. Yes she had had nightmares but whimpering in full view of people, shaking and practically sobbing, no he had never seen her do that. So how could he? Yet as much as he scorned himself and envisioned his father doing the same he could not shake the memories of Butch, Cassidy and Archer having him at their mercy. They had been planning on killing him, but only after they had punched, kicked and whipped him until he had cracked and told them all he could. He had never thought just how it might be to be broken until it had happened, he had never considered just how bad it really had been for Hadyn until Cassidy had broken his arm and kicked his teeth in and then threatened to chop off his fingers. No, he had always coldly imagined that when it came to Team Rocket he would be bold and fearless and easily fight them off, they would be at his mercy, that was how it should have been.

Yet here he was, alive only because Sabrina had decided to turn traitor for reasons beyond him, nothing he had done could have saved him. He had been pathetic, willing to tell them whatever they wanted to save his own skin. That feeling more than anything would stay with him strongly, that knowledge that he had blabbed instead of bravely staying silent, that he had begged, even cried for his life instead of calmly accepting his fate. He would never forget such cowardice.

Another whimper escaped him as he shook; even now for all his thoughts he knew he would never find the strength to endure that kind of torture again. He would sooner hide in the shadows, turn tail and flee from them than bravely fight them in case he lost and Archer finished his brutal task. Even battling a mere Grunt would not be worth the risk, just in case, in case the Grunt had hidden allies or a surprisingly strong Pokémon, in case the Grunt turned out to just be a distraction, buying time for Archer to arrive and put a bullet through him but only after Cassidy dragged some more answers out of him.

He was panting now; gasping for air that he knew was there but could not seem to taste. He was burning up, was this really just a mere result of his panic or was it a fever? He was so warm it was disorienting, his mind was a jumble, his vision blurry again... He was weak, too weak still from his capture, he needed rest, he needed time, he needed shelter and security. This was too much, he was too open; he was not ready to risk returning to Johto on a secluded train any Grunt could board.

They would find him here, he knew they would. He glanced up at the digital clock and only just made out the numbers through his blurring vision. Ten minutes now, plenty of time for them to find him and drag him back kicking and screaming to Cassidy and her whip. He would resist of course he would, but it had not been enough then and it would not be enough now.

His loyal Pokémon, his poor Pokémon he had not dared to look at since Seafoam Islands out of shame, even they could not save him; he would be too slow at calling them out and, as Zapdos had proved, too poor at giving orders. They deserved better but he would never part with them, they meant everything to them; he knew all of them bar Zapdos in great depth, remembering each capture vividly and the training that had followed. He had a bond with each of them, he could not fail them now, he had to return home and train. He had to get better, stronger, he had to be able to control Zapdos as good as the rest of them and show everyone that he was not a failure.

Yet he was wasn't he? He had risked his own friends with his folly, Zapdos had injured him and them, and then he had risked his Pokémon when Team Rocket had caught him, who knew what they might have done to them if Sabrina had not rescued them with him? How would he ever look them in the eye again knowing how powerless he and they had been? And worse, knowing that if it had been a choice between him and them risking Team Rocket's wrath he would have abandoned them and saved himself. A sob slipped out of him at last, he loved his Pokémon so dearly and yet he knew if only he could have escaped Cassidy, Butch and Archer then he would have taken that chance.

"Well I'll be damned."

Falkner stiffened at the voice; it was near and horribly familiar. Not him, not now, not while he was in this humiliating state. This was all he needed, God was he alone or had they all come? Was she with him? Falkner did not dare look.

"What the Hell happened to you?" They were near now, standing over him putting Falkner in their shadow but their footsteps had been unaccompanied. If she was there she would have run forward to him now surely, or would she have hung back in shock? He had to look. Slowly Falkner raised his bruised face to gaze into a pair of familiar sapphire eyes emptily. Volkner stood there alone; Hadyn and the others had not come with him. "Shit Falkner what happened?" Volkner queried in his typical candid way. Instead of the expected scorn and mockery Falkner saw only concern in the blonde's eyes though he was not sure if that was worse or not.

"I'm going home," Falkner said firmly.

"Well I know that," Volkner snapped, "but why are you so beat up looking? Bloody hell is your arm broken?" Volkner noticed at last how deformed Falkner's left arm looked. "And your leg? Who did this?"

Falkner shuddered again, he could not say, he would never speak about it if he did not have to. They were calling for the train now; he tried to stand and ended up falling into the seat again with a groan of pain. How was he going to get home in this state?

Volkner, accepting that Falkner was not going to explain his state to him, leaned down and reached down a hand. "Come on."

Falkner eyed the hand moodily, accepting Volkner's aid was just another humiliation but what could he do? They were calling people to board the train now and he could hardly stand, he could not risk missing it. He needed to get out of here. Swallowing the last of his pride, Falkner accepted the hand and allowed Volkner to help him up. Volkner then helped him limp over to the conductor and when Falkner waved his ticket, he waved his too and helped him limp through to the train.

"You're not coming are you?" Falkner groaned in an obvious dismay.

Volkner grinned though it was more of a grimace really; Falkner's horrible state zapped any humour Volkner could feel. "I want Zapdos," he informed him, "and I told the others I would follow you to Violet City to get it and so I shall."

Falkner let out another groan as they boarded the train and Volkner sat him down in a seat and occupied one opposite him. "Are you that desperate?" Falkner grumbled as he glared at the man.

"I want what's rightfully mine," Volkner informed him firmly.

"Well you're not getting it, I'm going home to train it and myself, we will become a team," he vowed.

Volkner shrugged. "Articuno is just as good a match for you," he said.

"No," Falkner said stubbornly.

"Look we can discuss in Violet City," Volkner said, "we are both on the train now, so no point in arguing. If anything you should rest and maybe tell me what happened."

Falkner looked away from him, pointedly staring out the window in silence with a haunted look. He could not say what had happened to him, he would not.

The train started up taking off on its journey from Kanto to Johto. The train was swift cutting through the country both above and underground smoothly treating them to a blurry of scenery before darkness as they went under the mountain range, guided only by the pale subway lights. When it went underground Falkner noticeably tensed up, afraid that he was going to get jumped by some determined Grunt in the shadows. Volkner watched him closely with a growing worry that he was loathe to feel, it was no secret that he did not like the blue haired man but how could anyone not be concerned by his battered state, panicked eyes and trembles of what he assumed were sheer terror? What on earth had happened to him?

Half an hour drifted by slowly for the men before any words were spoken between them. Falkner turned to face Volkner with an obvious reluctance, his face wrought with guilt, he had been mulling over his thoughts for a while now unsure about voicing them or not. "How is she?" he asked at last, breaking the silence with a question so absurdly simple it did not seem to even carry the weight behind the words.

Volkner looked back at him steely as he took in the question, at first he was just surprised to hear Falkner speak after so long but then he was surprised to realise what the question was. Sure it seemed an obvious thing to ask yet given the way Falkner had left Hadyn, did he really care? Volkner considered a cold response, on his journey to Saffron City he had imagined with glee how he would shout at the blue haired man, call him every name under the sun on behalf of Hadyn but now, the man was already broken, even Volkner did not have the heart to torment him some more. "She's alright," he murmured as he wondered whether he should break the news about Fido.

"Was she...well...I mean..." Falkner struggled over what to say next. "She was coping right?" he queried lamely.

Volkner nodded though he felt he was betraying Hadyn a little, Falkner, despite his battered appearance, still deserved her scorn, he had abandoned her without warning, left her in a great time of need and obviously broken her heart and frankly she had not deserved it. Volkner grew a little mad thinking of that but for a change he managed to swallow up the insults bubbling in him.

"Look," he said aloofly, "I don't want to bring you bad news but Fido died after you left." This much hurt he would cause Falkner after all, let him know what situation he had abandoned Hadyn to, hurt or not, the man could not be allowed to think that his actions were okay, that she had been hurt but was now recovered, that he could go back to her any time he wanted and be forgiven.

Falkner's blue eyes widened in horror and he shook again as he tried to take in this revelation. "When?" he croaked hoarsely. "How?" 'Shit,' he thought to himself hatefully, 'I left her and that happened, I should have stayed, I should have been there...She needed me, Fido...he was her first Pokémon, they were so close...damnit!' His eyes began to burn with angry tears both for Fido and for Hadyn and her sorrow.

"We left Seafoam Islands shortly after you did," Volkner informed him, "Fido had been trapped in the cave, his lungs were crushed...We got him to the Pokémon Centre on Cinnabar Island but it was too late, he died there during the night." When he saw how Falkner paled and shook he dared to offer a small mercy. "She was with him though, she got to say goodbye."

Falkner shook his head angrily as he pictured Hadyn cradling her Arcanine for the last time without him there to console her. He should have been there to hold her through the night, to wrap his arms around her and promise that as much as it hurt it would get better. "I should have been there," he hissed as he bowed his head and felt the tears streak down his cheeks.

"Yes," Volkner agreed, "you should have but that can't be helped now. She's still in one piece and Steven and Morty will get her through it, you know that." Volkner cursed himself for trying to ease the sting of Falkner's guilt, the man did not deserve it, but seeing him cry and quiver just made Volkner feel sorry for him despite himself.

'I helped her at least,' the blonde thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair and drew his long dark coat around him, leaving Falkner to his grief and guilt. The trench coat faintly smelled of the woman after being wrapped around her for so long, Volkner recognised the faint tinge of jasmine perfume she was fond of wearing and that odd cool, foreign scent that was both her and Hoenn and made him think of pinecones strangely enough. 'I'll need to wash this,' he thought to himself moodily, 'don't need my coat stinking of perfume.' It was not so much the smell that bugged him as the fact that it conjured images of her so easily; he should not be so quick to picture her. She was annoying, a brat, a burden even, and he should be relieved to be free of her at last, no longer tormented by Team Rocket because of her, no longer fraught with trying to protect her and yet, yet a tiny, tiny, tiny part of him did miss her. Yes, already, some small easily ignorable part of Volkner did miss Hadyn Stone.

When the train finally reached Goldenrod City, after an hour and fifteen minutes' journey, Falkner's quivers started up again. When he remembered the trouble they had had in the city before and how it was renowned for being full of Team Rocket members he could not help but begin to panic. The sweat returned, his breathing became rushed and his heart pounded frantically against his chest. They would be out there, probably waiting to ambush him, probably expecting him to have travelled home this way. It was so obvious, Sabrina had helped him so clearly they had gone to Saffron City, and he had said he was heading home.

"Falkner what on earth's wrong?" Volkner demanded. "Why have you gone so pale? We're here, time to get off."

"They're here," Falkner choked out, "they're everywhere but they're here especially."

Volkner looked confused and slightly alarmed. "Who? Falkner what are you on about? Come on, we need to get off." He stood up and went over to help the trembling man.

"Team Rocket," Falkner confessed, "they'll be out there." He shook his head. "I can't do this, there are too many of them," he babbled.

Volkner's sapphire eyes widened in shock. "Falkner you know they run things in Goldenrod, everyone knows that but come on; they're not just going to come into the train station and jump us." He extended out a hand. "Hurry up now, everyone else is off."

Falkner eyed the departing crowds with a sudden spark of hope, crowds, numbers, he could blend in. Ah he was being cowardly and foolish and stupid again, he knew that but memories overrode logic and he knew he could not just make the panic stop. Clinging to the hope of hiding amongst the people, he grasped Volkner's hand with a sudden urgency and allowed the blonde to help him up once more, out of the train and through the train station.

They moved horribly slow and Falkner's eyed rolled about the place in alarm the entire journey through the station but to his relief no one tried to attack them. Once they were outdoors he wasted no time in calling out his Pidgeot into a startled crowd.

"Wait a minute now," Volkner immediately protested, tightening his grasp on the blue haired man as he did. "You are not just flying off without me, whether you like my company or not I'm coming with you until I get my Zapdos, so you can offer me a lift. I helped you on the train, you can help me now."

Falkner wanted to protest and argue and ordinarily he would have but the panic had him gripped tightly, he had to leave and now and if letting Volkner come along speeded up the process then so be it. He called out his Staraptor, further startling several shoppers. "Staraptor give Volkner a lift with us to Violet City," he commanded.

The Staraptor gave an obedient shrill in response.

"Good," Volkner said before helping Falkner onto his Pidgeot. He then climbed onto the Staraptor carefully and held on tight when it took off into the air.


	34. Chapter 33 Homewards

Vermilion City, it had not changed since they had last been here, there was still that strange aura of oppression that Hadyn did not understand but despite how it vexed her it was too faint to panic over. The city remained strictly clean, a place of rigid orange beauty with the rich salty smell of the sea to calm people. It had taken them almost four days to travel up here as they had taken their time, giving Hadyn a chance to battle Wild Pokémon and train her Marowak and to capture a Vulpix. It was a feisty young male who had resisted for a long time before finally succumbing to a Great Ball. It was not the Great Ball Falkner had once gifted her, that remained securely in her pocket waiting to be thrown at a Poochyena. The Vulpix had been given the nickname 'Snapper' by Morty after it had showed a fondness for snapping at Steven's ankles and grabbing the back of his trouser legs in its teeth.

Today they would be boarding the S.S Tidal for Hoenn. Lance had long since left their company back in Fuchsia whilst Erika had accompanied them all the way to Vermilion City. She had debated about whether to accompany them to Hoenn or not. She knew her Gym trainers had been injured by Troy and the others back in Cerulean City, having been told about it on the day but had kept the knowledge from the others to save them from worry and guilt. Now she felt she needed to return to them despite their assurances that those who had been injured were recovering and did not require her presence. Going to Hoenn was a rare opportunity though and it promised new Pokémon, new flowers and perhaps new perfume and antidote recipes to learn. If the others could wait for her to go to Cerulean and return after checking up on things but she could not do that. She had seen the anxiety in Steven's eyes and knew as well as anyone how eager he was to finally go home.

Koga remained with them as moody as ever, despite his reluctance though ultimately it had been his choice. Truthfully apart from the Elite Four there had been little else for him to do, it was stay and continue dealing with Janine's wrath, return to Johto or continue on this mad journey. Now that Erika was showing signs of ending the journey however he was beginning to regret his decision. How was he going to cope with the annoying chirper psychic Ghost user, the moaning, somewhat paranoid Steven and his weak, irritating sister without Erika's soothing nature to keep him calm? The young woman had a knack for making everything seem better.

"We need to purchase the tickets," Steven said firmly as he looked at the others, "so who's going?" It was approaching midday and according to a timetable near the docks the S.S Tidal would be docking at half past and leaving fifteen minutes after, which gave them time to get tickets and a quick lunch.

Erika gave a half-smile of indecisiveness whilst Koga frowned, determined to let Erika speak first and then make his decision. Although even without Erika he knew deep down that he would go with them, he had come this far after all and there was nothing for him in Kanto. Janine had made it clear that she had gone from devoted daughter to unforgiving and cold, part of which Koga was happy to blame on Falkner though he knew mostly it was his fault. He had never been married to her mother and a child had never been planned but he had been happy when Janine had come into the world though finding the time to be a Gym Leader and a father had been hard. Then his friend Giovanni had started forming Team Rocket and he had been intrigued, too intrigued for his own good. It had led to him seeing Janine even less and when Janine had turned ten and her mother had died of a terrible illness Koga had just been promoted to Executive within Team Rocket. Janine had gone to live with an aunt though Koga had visited and installed in her the idea that he was someone to be proud of. So Janine had grown up with this belief that her father was only absent because he was important but it seemed now at long last she had realised the truth.

"I...I want to go," Erika said sincerely, "but my Gym...Although I've never been to Hoenn and I imagine it would be quite the adventure."

Morty gave her a consoling smile and asked, "have they asked you to return, your trainers?"

Erika shook her head. "No, they say they can cope without me but of course they would say that," she retorted as she thought of her trainers fondly.

"Do what you think is best," Steven advised, he tried to withhold his impatience from his voice but it was obvious in his grey-blue gaze as his eyes darted from Erika to the ticket booth anxiously.

Hadyn could feel Erika's waves of confliction, guilt and reluctance wash over her and knew what decision the Celadon Gym Leader was going to make. Feeling her emotions helped Hadyn to understand Erika's choice even if it did upset her to so quickly return to being without a female companion. She stepped up to the Gym Leader and gave her a small, fleeting smile. "I'll miss you," she said sincerely.

Erika looked at her with surprise at first before giving her own sad smile. "I'll miss you too," she retorted after a moment of silence, she turned her brown gaze on the others in turn, "I'll miss all of you but I have to go back to Celadon."

Steven and Morty both nodded in understanding though Morty looked a little dismayed, like the others he appreciated how Erika could so easily lighten their moods, now that job would be his alone and given how grumpy Koga was and how serious Steven could be it was not going to be an easy task. Erika's gaze rested on Koga and she wondered why she was expecting anything more than the brief nod he gave her. They had barely been acquainted, what it had been now, a month, two months? Time had flown by really with all the adventuring and drama that had gone on with them all, from the drama in Goldenrod to tricking a psychic to cave exploring to mutants to battling Team Rocket members and then chasing a Legendary Bird Pokémon. It had been exciting for all the danger that accompanied them and death. Erika's expression softened a little, she could not forget how their journey had been marred with the loss of Steven's Aggron, Volkner's Raichu and Hadyn's Arcanine. Still despite the negative side to things she did not want to leave them, she was desperate to continue with them to Hoenn and find out what awaited them there but for now she could not.

"I'll catch up," the beautiful dark haired woman decided suddenly, "ships to Hoenn aren't so rare. I will go to Celadon, sort out things in the Gym and then I'll come after you, I promise." She smiled eagerly at all of them.

"Really?" Hadyn queried hopefully, not daring to show any excitement. As eager as she was to see Hoenn again she was simultaneously dreading it knowing that Steven would have her safely protected in Ever Grande until who knew when with only the ever busy Elite members for company. If Erika were to come however, she would have a female companion again, someone to share things with that Steven and Morty were no good for, someone to go shopping with, someone who actually understood fashion.

Erika nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I will, I promise. I have all your numbers after all," she said as she looked from Steven to Morty and then to Koga in turn. Well she did not have the ninja's number, either he didn't have one or he just never used his phone, none of them had seen him with it. Not that Hadyn had one either, she had done at one point but it had become lost or destroyed during a Team Rocket attack and despite's Steven's insisting she had not replaced it.

"Well that will do then," Morty said, merry once more. "Until then, we had better get the tickets before Steven here loses all patience." He winked and gave the Champion an innocent smirk.

"Well the ship will be here soon," Steven pointed out before turning his milky blue-grey gaze on Koga. "On that note, are you coming with us?"

All eyes fell on Koga then though he seemed unfazed by it. The dark haired ninja shrugged with a nonchalant expression. "I suppose so," he said grudgingly, "I can't imagine you'll cope any better there without me."

Morty rolled his violet-brown eyes. "Listen to the almighty Elite member," he looked at him patronisingly out of the corner of his eye, "anyone would think we were helpless without you."

Koga gave him a biting grin. "You are," he sneered.

Hadyn caught his wave of smugness and felt a little prickle of her own rage, which Morty was quick to soothe by shooting her another roll of his eyes followed by a chuckle. "I think two psychics, one a powerful Gym Leader, and a Champion can do just fine you know," he retorted confidently.

"Be that as it may," Steven was quick to interrupt the bickering, "we will be pleased to have you join us," he assured Koga. "All help and company are appreciated."

Koga folded his arms and gave a proud nod before grinning cockily at Morty.

"Well I guess you are experienced," Morty allowed, "if only because you are so old."

Koga's grin was quick to vanish from his face and be replaced with a deep scowl but before he could snarl a retort Steven began to usher them towards the ticket booth, pushing Morty and Hadyn with both hands. The tickets were purchased quickly and then they settled in a quaint cafe for lunch, which went by all too quickly for Hadyn and Erika, it seemed like mere seconds before they were done and Steven was ushering them all up and to the ship.

It was a grand ship, just as big as the S.S Aqua, gleaming white with numerous windows winking in the sunlight. It towered over them, making Hadyn feel smaller than a grain of rice in comparison, it put her in awe. She had seen ships so rarely, having spent most of her life in the city until she and Steven had more or less been forced to depart from Hoenn to Johto to find Morty. The young psychic sighed, that seemed like a lifetime ago now. How long had it really been? Truthfully she could not tell, time with Falkner had raced by whilst her imprisonment with Team Rocket in Saffron City had seemed like an eternity of pain. Now it was all over, or so it seemed, Falkner was gone and Volkner too and now they were returning to Hoenn almost as if nothing had happened and Hadyn would be placed in Ever Grande City for her own protection.

Erika hugged each of them goodbye in turn, when she hugged Hadyn both women found tears coming to their eyes though none were shed and they managed a smile for the other. When it came to Koga the beautiful dark haired woman stared at him with an awkward smile unsure about hugging him farewell or not. Koga did not seem like a hugger. She stared up at him with gentle brown eyes that made him feel more uncomfortable than he let on. "I guess this is goodbye for now," she said softly. "It's been fun you know, and I'll be glad to share more about potion and antidote making when we meet up again."

Koga nodded in agreement though he found himself unable to say anything. He did not want the young beauty to leave; even his grumpy nature enjoyed her merry often dozy personality, who could not be won over by it? Yet he could not admit that, he was too proud and embarrassed to say anything of the sort especially not in front of the others.

Hadyn's violet eyes widened slightly when she caught the slightest trace of fondness and sorrow coming from someone. Her gaze flickered from Steven to Morty to Erika and then to Koga but she could not be sure if it was Erika or... 'No it can't be him,' she dismissed her latter thought immediately, 'Koga doesn't feel like that, not that I really know what he feels he's so good at keeping his emotions to himself.' Still, Erika only seemed to feel a strange mixture of happiness and sorrow, there was an affection there, a strange one for the ninja that Hadyn tried not to linger on. She had picked it up from the woman more than once before and out of respect for her had deliberately ignored it. Whatever Erika felt for Koga was not Hadyn's business.

"We need to get going," Steven tactlessly interrupted Koga and Erika's bizarre farewell. He took Hadyn by one hand, still anxious enough about her to need that certainty that she was there, and led the way up the long, wooden ramp that was very busy with eager passengers. Morty waved goodbye to Erika before following, humming to himself as he hurried up the ramp, happy about another adventure waiting.

"I should go," Koga murmured stiffly.

Erika nodded, still with her beautiful sad smile on her face. She made to turn from him but then decided against it. He was off to Hoenn who knew when she would see him again. Koga stiffened when the petite woman's slender arms wrapped around him in a swift hug. "Goodbye and good luck," she murmured before releasing him and hurrying on her way as a bright crimson blush flooded her cheeks. 'It's okay,' she told herself, 'by the time I see him again it'll be forgotten and I won't be embarrassed.'

Koga watched her flee with a perplexed expression across his aged handsome features before he gave way to the shoving of zealous passengers and finally started heading up to the ship. Whatever his emotions he kept them carefully guarded all too aware of the two psychics waiting for him.

It took a further ten minutes before everyone was on board and the ship finally started on its journey, during this time Steven harassed several crew members to get confirmation that they were definitely on the S.S Tidal for Hoenn. Morty teased him about brutally as he dragged him away from the puzzled and slightly annoyed crew, trying to urge him to relax. Only when the ship began to move did Steven comply, satisfied that they were definitely on their way to Hoenn.

It was an hour into their journey that Morty and Hadyn simultaneously felt an odd prickle of psychic energy, one that seemed horribly familiar to Hadyn. The twenty-year-old paled and stepped into Morty who immediately gripped her with a protective hand.

"What's wrong?" Steven pried. They remained above deck, taking in the fresh sea air and the squawks of Wingull and Pelipper and the occasional sight of playful Seel or leaping Magikarp and Goldeen. Hadyn was even certain she'd seen a Psyduck somewhere in the waves. Only Koga was absent having gone underneath to brood by himself.

"Not sure," Morty admitted as he strained to hone in on the energy. It seemed familiar to him too though he just could not place it.

Hadyn immediately tensed up when a woman seemed to appear from nowhere before them. She was tall, beautiful and toned with sleek dark hair just past her shoulders and fair skin, wearing simple white trousers, a flattering, pink spaghetti top and white sandals. It was her eyes that marred her beauty; they were red and far too eerie and familiar. Hadyn broke from Morty and immediately conjured two fireballs to her hands wondering if any of other gifts might come to hand. She threw the fireballs without warning and they hit an invisible shield and vanished into smoke. The stranger gave a crude smile at this.

"I knew better than to just appear unprotected," she murmured in a cool, silky voice. "Look I'm not here for a fight, I promise, I just wanted to..." Her eyes flickered over to Morty. "Well I just wanted some questions answered I suppose."

"Questions?" Hadyn snarled in outrage. "After everything you put me through you think I'm going to believe you've come all this way to have questions answered?"

"Hadyn what are you talking about?" Steven demanded. "Who is she?"

"Sabrina," it was Morty who answered, his eyes had gone wide with shock, he found it almost too hard to believe what he was seeing. Had the half-wild maniac really turned into this? She seemed sane, as he reached out to her he sensed that her power did not control her anymore, it was still a threat to be sure but she was securing her own independence from it at last.

She nodded calmly. "Indeed, I admit I have changed, in more ways than one, but it is still me. Though I don't work for them anymore," her face twisted into an expression of disgust.

"I don't trust you," Hadyn snapped, her body tense, ready to attack or defend. She was just waiting for the moment when Sabrina dropped her pretence and unleashed a painful mental assault. Yet that tingle that told Hadyn people were lying had not come, either Sabrina was immune to her or she really was telling the truth. Hadyn however could just not accept that.

"I hardly blame you," Sabrina remarked carelessly, "but I'm not here to harm you." Her gaze locked with Morty's once more. "It's you I want to speak with Ghost user," she remarked sharply.

"Me?" Morty spluttered with the grace to look flustered.

Sabrina nodded firmly. "You spared me, you brought me back, why?" she demanded. "I had just tortured your friend after all."

"Er..." Morty glanced at Hadyn and then at Steven before returning his puzzled stare back on Sabrina. "Is this really the time for this kind of conversation?" he queried dumbly. "Maybe we should talk in private or something."

"No!" Hadyn was quick to protest as she looked at him pleadingly. "She's dangerous, it'll be a trap!"

Morty squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be on guard, promise," he assured her with a smile. "Besides I'd rather she was somewhere with me than with you."

Steven, who had kept his gaze on Sabrina the whole time, finally spoke up. "How did you find us?" he demanded. The worry was in his eyes even if he kept it from his voice. If Sabrina had managed to track them down then who knew who else had.

She shrugged casually like it was no big deal. "It took a while," she admitted, "but I managed it in the end." Her red eyes seemed to burn into Hadyn just then. "I picked up your psychic energy," she addressed Hadyn, "and followed it. When you seemed to be heading to Vermillion I guessed you might be taking a ship, naturally to Hoenn." She flashed a wolfish smile. "You thought about there often enough," she murmured to Hadyn.

Hadyn's face twisted into an expression of rage and Morty had to lock her arms behind her back before she could offer up anymore fireballs for the other passengers to notice. It was sheer luck that there were only a couple of other people on deck and that they were on the other side. "Look I believe her," he admitted to Hadyn and Steven, "I don't think she's with them or here to hurt us."

"Don't go with her," Hadyn pleaded.

"Look we'll not go far," Morty assured, "just to the cafe where there are other people and you and I have a link, remember? You'll know if something's up." He looked back at Hadyn. "Could we have your word that you won't hurt us?"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm sure it's not worth much but fine, you have my word that I'm not here to hurt any of you," she grumbled.

Again no tingle, no sign that it was untrue and yet Hadyn just could not believe it. She let Morty feel her anger and fear but he ignored it and merely released her and mussed her hair with a grin.

"We'll give you fifteen minutes, no more," Steven decided firmly, "after that we will come to look for you." He was just as uncomfortable with the idea as Hadyn was and felt just as much worry and doubt.

Morty nodded before leading the way to the stairs. Sabrina walked at his side matching his deliberately swift pace with a cool collected expression on her pretty face. She felt no emotions that Hadyn could pick up on, not that she dared to try out of fear.

Steven let out a heavy sigh and scratched his silver hair awkwardly; this was not a good omen for their trip home. He glanced at Hadyn and tried to console her. "Morty's a pretty powerful psychic too and he knows what he's doing."

"I know," Hadyn retorted quietly as she stared at the entrance to the stairs he had departed down with worry, "but she's horrible, she can't be trusted." She swallowed hard and shuddered, remembering only too clearly the hell Sabrina had put her through. How could she trust her with Morty? A strong part of her wanted to run after them and unleash all her power on the woman but she was too afraid. Too afraid of turning into a monster again and killing her like she had Troy and too afraid of Sabrina retaliating and repeating the mental punishment she had made her endure in Saffron City. Hadyn could not go through either of those things again and she found herself cursing her cowardice. If something happened to Morty because she was too afraid to take action...

Her thoughts halted just as Steven gripped her hand tightly and she felt his thoughts of alarm. The deck was quiet, the other passengers gone from it and when she looked, following her brother's grey-blue gaze she saw why. A wave of despair washed over her before the fear could come, she could never escape. They would go wherever she went it seemed, always in her shadow, always lurking somewhere near waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Steven's hand was on his Poké Balls ready to begin battle but there were eight of them looking at Hadyn with a hungry gaze. She recognised none save for one, one who limped and bore a ghoulish smile on a face muddled with bruises and swelling. So Cassidy had been telling the truth about his fate then, his punishment for knowing her. When once he had seemed to show a playful affection all Hadyn sensed from Kenji now was a bitter hate caught in a twisted madness almost akin to Sabrina's warped mind. She looked at him and felt only pity.

The man with the short teal hair looked vaguely like Proton and Butch but neither Hadyn nor Steven knew him. He stood apart from the others, slightly in front and were they wore casual jeans, t-shirts and hoodies he wore a white business suit with a dove grey shirt and a pale blue tie. He was professional looking, neat and controlled, looking at them with a calm expression. Despite their disguises Hadyn and Steven knew who and what they were.

"Look a ship wasn't my ideal venue," the professional looking man explained to them, "but with Sabrina's unexpected interference we had to wait until the ship had already departed before we could do anything. I think you can agree it's awkward and you're very much outnumbered so maybe we should do things calmly for a change."

"What?" Steven snarled in outrage and disgust, looking at the man like he was mad. "Do what things?" he growled. "We've beaten you every time can't you take the hint and leave us alone?"

"Well now you haven't beaten me," the man purred back. "I am Archer by the way, leader of Giovanni's highest four Executives and second only to him. "Now," his cool teal gaze flickered to Hadyn cutting through her like ice, "you little psychic are just too powerful for your own good and like it or not you have caught Giovanni's interest. He wants you and your power and after what you did to Troy it's unlikely that he is going to stop wanting you. And we certainly cannot have you running off to Hoenn and risk falling into Team Aqua or Magma's hands when you are much better suited to ours."

Hadyn could feel the cold confidence washing off the man; he was perfectly self-assured in his own strengths and had not even the slightest doubt that he wasn't going to capture Hadyn when so many others had failed. It unnerved her, Butch and Proton had both been weakened by their tempers but this man, he just did not seem to have that seem angry spark in him.

"You're not taking her," Steven snarled, "none of you, ever." He threw out a ball conjuring his Metang. Before he could reach for another one Archer spoke again.

"Look you are outnumbered here, powerful as you might be Champion you cannot take us all on, even with her added psychic powers," his sharp gaze took hold of Hadyn again almost as if it were hypnotic.

Hadyn heard the truth in his words, even if she could display the powers she had shown in Fuchsia City they were probably prepared for it now and it might not be enough. She thought about what might happen to Steven; they were all carrying guns after all and knew she could not risk it. Powerful Pokémon or not a gun was a gun and if they shot him he might not get up from it like he had in Goldenrod. She shrugged off his hand and stepped forward, shaking as she did. What could she do? She knew she would never be able to endure being their prisoner again but if she and Steven fought and they lost Steven might be killed and their Pokémon too. She felt her power rolling restlessly within her, it wanted to take control, and it wanted out to show its fury as it had done with Troy but she could not give in. She could not be a murderer, a monster, exactly what they wanted. She just wanted to disappear, she wanted them to disappear. She wanted to be gone, to be safe but she needed them gone too, she needed Steven safe.

A horrible, animal like scream from Steven sliced through the air as Hadyn and the eight Team Rocket members seemed to vanish. "HADYN!" He screamed and screamed again racing across the deck suddenly like a madman. She was gone! How could she be gone? Where was she? Where were they? Had they done this? He grasped the steel railings and looked down at the choppy blue, white crested waves in a panic. Was she down there? Had she gone into the sea? What the hell had happened?

His yells finally drew the attention of crew members as he raced round the deck madly before heading to the stairs and with them at last came an anxious Morty and a curious Sabrina just as two burly looking sailors grabbed Steven between them and tried to restrain him, earning a furious glower from his Metang.

"Steven what's happened?" Morty demanded. "Wait...where's Hadyn?" Her presence, he could not feel her! A horrible lump began to grow in his stomach as he read the naked fear in Steven's eyes.

"They were here," Steven babbled, "Team Rocket, they ambushed us and then...then...they vanished, she vanished! She's gone! Morty we need to find her!" He struggled with the sailors whilst trying to grasp at Morty's collar with his hands. "She's gone!" he shrieked.

Morty paled and tried to pick up on her aura but there was nothing, she was not on the ship but how could that be? Unless they had flown off with her how could they and she have disappeared?

"They're not here," Sabrina said softly, "I don't sense her or any Team Rocket members."

Steven turned a wide eyed glower on her. "You! You set us up! You knew they were here! How could you not?"

Sabrina showed no reaction to his accusations, keeping her calm facade. "I knew nothing of the sort," she hissed at him quietly.

"Let him go," Morty commanded the sailors, "we will take care of them."

The pair exchanged dubious looks before complying as one of them nearly got elbowed in the eye.

"Steven call back Metang and calm down," Morty suggested. "You need to tell us exactly what happened."

Koga had arrived now, following the sounds of commotion. He was shocked to see Sabrina but managed to keep up the same calm appearance as her as he halted by Morty's side and looked at Steven curiously, waiting to hear what had happened.

Steven sucked in a breath and struggled to calm himself as he called back his worried Pokémon. He then explained quickly what had happened, mentioning Archer's introduction and horrible threats and how Kenji had been with them and how Giovanni wanted Hadyn.

"They won't quit now if Giovanni wants her," Sabrina said unhelpfully earning Morty's angry glare. "What?" She feigned innocence. "It's the truth. Look she's not on this ship anymore and neither are they but where they have gone is anyone's guess. What can we do?"

"Look for her anyway," Morty grumbled.

Hadyn came to, to find her muscles aching and cramped and herself mostly in darkness. She blinked hard trying to dispel her dizzy head and remember what had happened. She was lying awkwardly amongst some crates, which explained her stiff body and the only portholes seemed to look out into a corridor explaining the little light. She sucked in a breath as it all came back to her, Team Rocket had ambushed them! A shudder of fright filled her as she remembered Archer's words and her worry for Steven. What had happened after that?

'I wanted to be gone,' she realised, 'and I wanted them gone too and then there was nothing, it was like I fainted. Did they get me?' Her heart began to flutter and her breath caught in her chest making it tight. She reached out tenderly with her mind but could not feel them; they were not in the room anyway. And where was the room? She looked at the crates and saw large black stamped letters on them but they gave no clue. Wearily she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled through the room until she reached a door. Of course the steel ringed portholes were enough of a clue really; she must be on a boat.

'But what boat?' she wondered fearfully. 'And to where? Maybe I am their prisoner.' She reached to the door and the handle gave way, it was not locked thankfully. She crept through it and into the corridor as quietly as she could manage. The corridor was narrow and made of varying shades of grey, the lights thin, dirty, off-white bars that granted a thin beam of light. She moved under them ever wary of other people nearby. It was only when she reached a set of stairs that she could sense people at the top of them on the other side of a door. Emotions of joy, excitement, anger, fear, sickness, anticipation and more almost overwhelmed her as she ascended the stairs slowly, as quietly as she could. There were lots of people up there but she could not be certain that it was Team Rocket though she did not think so.

She hesitated; if they were near did she really want to risk drawing attention to herself? Maybe she should just wait for the boat to dock after all she was on it now, stuck until it reached its destination. She crept up to the door and froze when she caught a wave of cold hate tangled up in a mess of angry insanity. That was Kenji, she knew it was him and his emotions chilled her to the core as she shrank back from the door. What had they done to him? What had he suffered to turn him into such a twisted individual? As if the welts on his neck and bruises on his once handsome face weren't bad enough his mind, it was broken.

She turned and fled back to the room of crates as quietly as she could before Kenji or one of the others thought to open the door and look down the stairs. Terrified she crouched down amongst two crates and folded herself up into a tight ball of limbs. How long was she going to have to endure this? What ship was she on? Was it still the S.S Tidal?


	35. Chapter 34 The Fatality of Ships

It had been four days now, four days since she and they had disappeared without warning or trace. Steven had wanted to fly back to Vermillion to look for her that day but Sabrina had claimed she was not there and that if she were anywhere from up to two towns away she would know. Steven had his doubts about the psychic's words but Morty had backed her up claiming to sense nothing through his bond with Hadyn.

Four days Steven had spent between moping, anger and anxious phone calls. Naturally he had phoned Erika shortly after Hadyn's disappearance in case the psychics were wrong and she was somewhere on Kanto. Worry for finding her overrode the worry to keep her disappearance quiet and her potential location secret from an eager Team Rocket and he had permitted Erika to ring round the Gym Leaders to try and find the psychic or news of her. Naturally Lt. Surge and Giovanni had been exempt from these calls.

The ship journey to Hoenn now seemed agonisingly long and Steven had stayed in his cabin for most of it so far. Morty brought him food and water every day but it was Koga who kept him company. The older man was able to offer a stern presence that just kept Steven from sinking into an abyss of despair. He scolded him, told him to stop acting like Hadyn was a child, reminded him that she was an adult and a powerful psychic in her own right and then reminded him that as a Champion he did not have the privilege of showing vulnerability as often as he might like. First Steven had rudely snapped at the older man, showed a careless attitude towards his Champion position and then outright cursed Koga for being a member of Team Rocket once himself but when Koga had given one of his sneering grins in return and called Steven a disgrace to his sister who would never achieve anything if he was forever moping he had finally started to let Koga's words of wisdom sink in. Morty did not approve of the older man's brusque way of dealing with things but as it actually seemed to help he did not protest.

The blonde psychic spent his time trying in vain to sense Hadyn and conversing with Sabrina. At first the Saffron City Gym Leader was awkward to talk to showing a cold attitude and a reluctance to share but as the days drifted by she slowly grew a little more open, losing some of the general hatred she bore towards people. Morty knew it was just a defensive reaction, a shield, and nothing personal, which was why he put up with it and persevered with her. Sabrina had come to him after all; he knew there had to be something to that.

Morty was currently up on deck taking in the cool night air and the gentle sound of the waves breaking against the sides of the ship. He had only Sabrina and the Wild Pokémon beneath the waters for company, it was late and all the other passengers were below deck either at the bar or in bed. Sabrina stood aloof from the blonde, further back from the rails, her arms limp by her sides and her dark hair fluttering lightly behind her in the soft wind. It felt strange to have her hair so short and part of her missed the impressive length it had been before, it had been almost a blanket in a way, long, dark strands to wrap around herself and hide her from the world. Odd to be so powerful and yet so vulnerable at times, she knew it made her an enigma but she did not dwell on it, to think about herself made her afraid, she did not like the complicated personality she saw in herself shaped by a past she denied and ignored.

Morty sighed and pulled back from the rails at last. Hadyn was no more here than she was in the silvery half moon or below the dark sea. Were Team Rocket responsible or had they pushed her to do it herself? Whenever she grew too afraid or angry, as with most psychics, her power took a hold and her control over it slackened, no doubt that had been the case when Archer and the others had shown up and in a mad burst of fear or fury she had made them and herself disappear. 'But where to?' the psychic wondered in frustration. 'Damnit I should have been up here with her instead of with Sabrina, I should have sensed her alarm when they showed up, I should...' He shook his head angrily, there was no point in 'should haves' it would not help him find her.

He turned to face Sabrina, standing beneath the cool rays of the moon putting on a cold, firm demeanour ignorant to the uncomfortable glow in her red eyes that betrayed her. He did not know what to make of the young psychic; she was an intriguing wonder to be sure and a serious threat when she wanted to be. He knew she had some goodness in her, it was why he had saved her after all, that and to spare Hadyn from the guilt of killing her, and he knew some part of her wanted to acknowledge that goodness or she would not be here.

"It's a nice night," he murmured in an attempt at conversation.

Sabrina shrugged, unconcerned with the beauty of the moon or the soothing sounds of the sea. "It's the same as any other we've had," she remarked stiffly, "I suppose we should be thankful for the good weather."

Morty nodded wearily, accepting that a normal conversation was not going to happen. "I guess so," he retorted aloofly. "I think I might head to bed." Truthfully he was not tired and he knew he would either have to deal with a wide eyed Steven kept up by his worries or worse a Steven who had been crying in privacy for the past hour. Twice now Morty had found him in that state though the silver haired man had done his best to hide it, curling up in a ball and stifling his sobs but Morty had known, as had Koga the few times he had intruded and found Steven in a similar state. Both Koga and Morty had been polite enough not to bring light to the situation, showing a pretence of ignorance knowing that Steven would prefer that to comfort.

"You're not tired," Sabrina observed. She relaxed her stance a little, telling herself that she could be a little less of a robot. "Maybe we could go to the bar?" she suggested.

Morty's violet-brown eyes widened a little at this and he dumbly contemplated whether Sabrina was asking him on a form of a date. He dismissed that thought quickly before she could pick up on it and nodded. "Yeah that might be good," he retorted sincerely. 'It might even help with the stress,' he thought sardonically. Now where was Volkner when you needed his sarcastic remarks to somehow belittle the problem and even better to give everyone something else to focus on- being annoyed at him. Unintentional or not Volkner had always been good at deterring attention from a problem onto himself thanks to his flippant attitude. 'I hope him and Falkner are alright,' Morty thought to himself. 'I wonder if Volkner ever caught to him and if he did, did he mention Hadyn or Fido? Does Falkner know now what he left her to deal with?' He shook his head, scolding himself. 'He could not have foreseen what happened any more than me, it's not his fault. He's probably just as worried about her as Steven and he does not even know what has happened since he left.'

Sabrina could sense Morty's mixed emotions as he darted through grief, anger and concern, normally he would have kept them from her but as it was he did not even try. The blonde was just too heavy with worry to even try. Whilst she herself did not care for where Hadyn might be or with whom she did feel a slight tingle of sympathy for the Ecruteak City Gym Leader. He was too easily attached she decided, too eager to become friends with people, and it was this nice nature that resulted in him being so easily upset, if he could be more aloof like her that would not be the case. 'But then would he even want that?' she pondered. 'To make the sacrifice of friends to avoid pain? I imagine not, sentimental idiot would rather have people in his life than go without sorrow or guilt.'

They reached the bar in silence and found it moderately busy, there were at least sixteen people scattered about it, not including staff. It was a nice place; there was an empty wooden dance floor with a black stage near it, numerous dark wooden chairs and tables spread around a plush crimson carpet, the chairs with ornate leaf and flower patterned backs and soft, golden, velvet cushions, and the bar was long and made of a smooth, black marble with several metal stools with round golden velvet cushions resting around it. There was also a grand piano in one corner, an unused pool table in another and vending machines funded by the same company that owned the Game Corners in Celadon and Goldenrod.

Sabrina led the way to a two seater table that was halfway between the bar and the dancefloor, lit up like all the other tables with a red candle flickering beneath a decorative red lampshade. They sat in silence until a barman came to take their orders, once he scurried off the stilted conversation began.

"Was it really so important to come all the way to Hoenn?" Morty demanded at last. "I mean, you wanted to see us again, I get that, but what do you think you will get out of that, that it's worth going to Hoenn for?" He groaned mentally at himself for questioning in such an awkward manner. 'Could I have made that sound any ruder?' he pondered sarcastically. 'Or complicated.'

Sabrina regarded him calmly with her strange red eyes. "I wanted to see you," she said simply, "just you; I do not care for the others. And as we discussed earlier, albeit briefly, I want to understand why you spared me, I do not get people who would be foolish enough to let such powerful enemies go."

The waiter returned with a pint of beer and a glass of white wine, which he placed before them with the bill. Morty hastily handed him a note and waved him off with a nod of thanks.

"So you don't understand being nice then," Morty murmured. "Yes I gathered as much, I know what I did has left you confused and you're hoping to get some sort of explanation for it from me, though really I don't think I'll give you what you want but were you so eager to leave Kanto?"

"Ah." Sabrina gave him a cold smile. "I see, what you're trying to ask, but you're afraid to, is if I'm really just running away?"

Morty's cheek flushed a very faint pink and he kept deliberately silent. 'Is that what I'm driving at?' he wondered. 'I don't even know, I'm tired, she's confusing me and I'm stressed.' He looked back at the icy, beautiful woman and gave her an innocent smile. She drew him to her, not just because of her looks and maybe not even because she was a psychic, perhaps just because.

"I suppose I was eager to avoid Team Rocket," she admitted, "since I have betrayed them and departed their company." 'More than once,' she added to herself. Sabrina had yet to mention anything of her time spent with Falkner. She did not see the point in mentioning him; he mattered no more to her than the others, exempting Morty of course. "But I came to you because," she frowned, "because I just don't understand and I need, I need to know why you saved me, what you expected me to with my life back."

"You don't know what to do," Morty realised, "now that you're not with Team Rocket, you have no goals I suppose."

Sabrina's frown deepened and her eyes sparked with a sudden anger, Morty was getting just a little too personal now. What had she expected though? She wanted to know why he had saved her, of course that meant getting personal. Besides, he was right, now that she had left Team Rocket she did not know what to with herself and some small part of her had hoped that Morty might offer her something. Say he had spared her because he thought she might do something, follow some particular path. 'Trod down the road of goodness,' she sneered inwardly.

Morty sighed and sipped at his beer. "Look I've already told you, I just didn't think you should die, I didn't want Hadyn to have to bear the responsibility of killing you and...well I know you powers were controlling you, in a way you were just a victim too. I wanted you to have a chance to live your life without being shackled by your own powers I suppose."

"Shackled?" Sabrina snapped, furious at his implications that she was weak, another feckless psychic incapable of dealing with her own skills. "I'm not like your simpering Hadyn, I can control my gift."

Morty fixed his gaze on her with a teasing smile to match. "Really? Then why do you seem more free now than back then? Why the outfit change? Why the attitude change? Why are you capable of having a conversation instead of just attempting to break my brain like an egg? Sabrina, it's not an insult, you wield a great deal of power, so much, it would be impossible for anyone to have total control over that all the time for who knows how many years."

Sabrina bit back another snarl and regarded him frostily. "Eighteen years," she said calmly, "my gifts came when I was four but it was when I was six that they became a power to be reckoned with."

Morty nodded in understanding. "It's not easy for any psychic no matter how strong they are, but the greater the power, the harder it is to control and you've been that way since you were six. Well is it really so hard to understand that I wanted you to have a chance to live without being controlled? To exist as the one in power, to just have and live your own life?"

"You could not have known that saving me would break the control," Sabrina pointed out.

"I knew the death of your Alakazam had already done it," Morty retorted flatly, "when it died it took half your gift with it, your bond was that close."

Sabrina's lip curled up in a snarl but her eyes burned with sorrow not hate as she thought of her dead Pokémon. "I see. Tell me, has it ever been so hard for you Mystic Seer? Have you had the troubles I and your darling Hadyn have? Has your gift taken over you, forced you to explode with power and take everything in your path away?"

Morty's easygoing smile vanished at last and his face tightened. "And if I have?" he queried, unsure if Sabrina was really the person to be sharing with.

Sabrina gave a thin smile. "Just good to know even someone like you has his weaknesses I suppose and that maybe you're not such a perfect goody two shoes."

At that Morty's smile came back and he let out a chuckle. "No that's Steven's role, being the Champion and all he has a reputation to uphold. I'm just the psychic sidekick who brings the humour I suppose."

"And the guidance," Sabrina observed, "well at least for Hadyn when she was here. You know, I hate to admit it, but for all her flaws and annoying little traits you have taught her well. You should not be so worried for your own student."

"Student?" Morty echoed thoughtfully as his brown-violet gaze turned distant as he once again wondered where Hadyn might be. "Well I suppose so, but I never thought of her that way."

"Just a friend then?" Sabrina queried bitingly.

Morty gave a warm smile. "More like a little sister really, sure she's Steven's, but I guess that is how I felt around her. You know you don't need to be so patronising if you think she's good, you and her still might get along one day."

"I doubt that," Sabrina was quick to put down his suggestion.

Morty frowned. "Well do me a favour and at least try when we find her again, at least if you're going to be tagging along with us."

"I'll try," Sabrina agreed grudgingly even as she flashed a malicious smile.

Archer and the others could not understand what had happened. They had their theories of course but it was hard to accept. Simply they had vanished from one ship and reappeared in the bowels of another amongst some puzzled people. Just as well they were not wearing the uniforms. It had to be the psychic who had done it of course but was she really so powerful? History and reports indicated no but then again she had killed Troy...

Archer believed she was on the ship somewhere but two days of searching had not turned up anything. It did not help that they were constantly having to dodge suspicious crewmembers who were certain the group of eight were stowaways. Archer had charmed those who had managed to get close enough to question, diverting attention in his typical cold, professional manner but he agreed that simple avoidance was the better tactic.

They had one more day before the ship finally reached land, one more day to find her before she had a chance to disappear again. The ship was confined, if she was on it, for now there was no escape unless of course she teleported again. Given the look of fright in her eyes when it had happened however made Archer think that it was a fluke and she had no more intended it to happen than anyone else.

They had searched many of the private quarters, breaking in with lock picks rather than violence, still eager to keep a low profile. Only a couple of people had unfortunately been in residence when this had happened but they were now at the bottom of the ocean unable to betray the Grunts. It just would not do to be found out when they too were trapped and vastly outnumbered.

Kenji limped through the storage unit at the bottom of the ship hunting amongst crates lazily. Two other Grunts were down with him, both in separate rooms. There were four rooms of storage at the bottom, all of them large and full of barrels, wooden crates, cardboard and metal boxes and numerous tools to hide behind. If she was down here somewhere they still might not find her, the lighting was not good and she could be lingering in any shadow using her powers to somehow shield herself.

He half-hoped not to find her given she had fire powers and Pokémon whilst he had nothing save a loyal Rattata that Archer had made Proton return to him. Of course she might still be foolish enough to consider him a friend, he had let her go after all and what a mistake that had been. Perhaps he could trick her into captivity and then all suspicion on him might finally end and he might even see a reward. If he found her it could go no other way else the accusations might fly again and Giovanni might see that he suffered worse.

The dark haired man swallowed hard as he remembered what he had endured. He doubled over and wretched when the image of his own Pokémon's corpses filled his head. He knew he would never forget their stench or their lifeless eyes. His fault, her fault, it did not matter; she would pay this time not him.

He froze, something looked awry at the crates across from him but what was it? Keeping perfectly still and quiet he studied hard and realised at last what it was. At the very edge of one crate there was what looked a strand of dark hair, it was so hard to tell though as it was barely there and almost blended in given the darkness of the room. He moved towards it slowly, his thoughts a mixture of curiosity and the madness that had plagued him for weeks now.

Hadyn was stiff behind the crates, desperately quiet and mentally pleading that she would not be found. She could not hear him move but she could feel his emotions, something had changed his thoughts, something had made him more focused. She dared not move though; the slightest sound would betray her. She thought of her fireballs and knew if it had been anyone else she would attack if forced to. This was Kenji though; he had let her go in the end and suffered for it. He had spoken to her, he had healed her Cubone from Proton's torture, how could she throw a fireball at him and leave him scarred like Troy? As if he was not mad enough.

He pounced round the crate swiftly and grasped her as a shriek escaped her. "Got you at last!" he hissed as he eyed her hatefully.

Hadyn kicked and squirmed as Kenji tried to tighten his grasp on her, pinning her arms down with his hands before she could reach for a Poké Ball or shoot fire at him. He had to restrain her but she was kicking him hard in the stomach. Her heart was pounding madly as the adrenaline took over the fear, she would not be a prisoner again.

'I did not think this through,' Kenji thought angrily as she continued to kick at him. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small and scrawny. He gave a yell of pain and surprise when she rammed both feet into his chest and successfully pushed him from her. Hadyn struggled to her feet and started to run. Kenji was quick though; he grabbed her legs swiftly and dragged her back to the floor with a shriek.

"Let me go!" Hadyn pleaded as she glanced back at him with wide violet eyes. "Please let me go! I can't go back to them! I can't go through it again! I can't!" Didn't he understand? Hadn't he sympathised after all Proton had put her through? She tried to kick him but he held her legs closed together tightly.

"I can't let you go," Kenji snarled as he glared at her with a blaze of insanity in his brown eyes, "because I can't go through it again either. Just look at me! Look what they did to one of their own!"

Hadyn looked back in horror taking in Kenji's battered and bruised face up close. His nose had been broken more than once; it had two swollen bumps in it and bent to the right, his left eye had a purple and green bruise growing around it, his left cheek had two horrible pink-white scars on it and deep purple-red scars showed on his neck from whip marks. His anger fell on her like a heat wave, it was a horrible fury tangled up in the madness of his own mind. Kenji did not know what to think, he wanted only to blame her, to have an end to his own torment.

"I'm sorry," she choked out hoarsely, "Kenji I am but I can't go back to them. Please let me go." She raised a trembling hand, the others would come, someone must have heard their yells surely. She had to escape; she had to hide again until the ship docked. It was better hurting him than allowing herself to be their victim again.

"Going to burn me?" Kenji snapped as he saw her raise her hand. "Going to scar me further, have me look like Troy is that it?"

An image of the maniacal Troy flashed through her head and Hadyn knew she could not do it to Kenji. "Nno," Hadyn stammered. She was exhausted, two days without sleep, food or water, she had not dared to take any of them for fear of discovery. Always on the alert, wondering where she was and when she would finally see land and hopefully salvation again. She had not left the storage room, not even to find out what ship she was on, Team Rocket had always seemed to close for her to dare. She thought of Proton's whip, of Butch's fist and Cassidy's jeering and shuddered. It could not happen again but she could not hurt Kenji, not like she had done to Troy. Archer maybe, Proton definitely but not Kenji, Team Rocket member or not he had been a friend to her in the end. "Kenji," she murmured softly, "I am so sorry, I am but please don't make me go back to them, I won't survive it."

"I won't survive letting you go," he growled back.

She started to struggle again, to squirm and fight against him all the while mentally pleading for some sort of help. Her hand went to her Great Ball but Kenji lunged at her and batted her hand away, trying to pin her down with his weight. "No you don't," he rasped with a crazed glower. Hadyn rolled beneath him, she tried to free her limbs but he was too heavy. His weight on her chest and stomach was almost suffocating and her panicked breathing was not helping. When he leaned towards her she went for the desperate measure of stretching up and biting his Adam's apple hard. Kenji let out a howl and jerked back as she drew blood. Hadyn took this chance to roll him off her, stand up and run.

The others were coming now; she could feel their thoughts of anxiety, puzzlement and determination. They had heard Kenji's scream; they knew she must be near. Her hiding place was discovered, she had to move, had to rise up through the ship and pray that someone onboard could help. They were too dangerous though, they would kill to have her and she could not let that happen but what else was there to do? Her Marowak and Vulpix would not stand a chance against their numerous Pokémon. 'Someone help me, please,' she begged mentally. She reached the door, forced it open and fled into the corridor as Kenji began his pursuit. A small part of her contemplated turning around and blocking the corridor with fire but she feared it spreading and endangering everyone else on board.

Hadyn could hear footsteps behind her when the stairs loomed into view. There were shouts and a wave of several emotions as she hurried on her way. She reached the stairs, ran up them in a loud clatter and grasped the door handle at the top like it was her only hope. A scream escaped her as Kenji pounced again and forced her through onto the lower levels of people's quarters. 'SOMEONE HELP!' Hadyn screamed through her mind though she did not dare to voice her pleas aloud lest someone did interfere and was killed for it. 'HELP! HELP!' She did not even know who or what she was yelling to in her head, it was a pointless form of instinct really but despite how futile it was she could not help it.

Kenji struggled with her again as two other Grunts arrived to help. They grabbed her hands, one held them tightly behind her back as they hoisted her to her feet. Kenji spat onto the floor before composing himself as the second Grunt helped with restraining her. "We've got you now," he jeered, "so stop fighting."

"Where's Archer?" Kenji snapped without looking at her.

"Up at the restaurant," the first Grunt answered, "to see if she was hiding in plain view, trying to mingle with the crowds."

Kenji nodded before turning a glower on Hadyn. "I suggest you don't scream," he growled at her, "and try to drag some other people into this mess because if you do Archer will just have them killed. Let us take you peacefully and it will go much better for you and everyone else on board."

Hadyn shook as she felt tears prick at her eyes. She considered the Grunts might be largely outnumbered but what if they had called for reinforcements by now, what if the ship was crawling with them. They had guns and powerful Pokémon and she knew they would kill people to keep her. 'I can't go back to them! I can't endure it!' she thought in a panic.

They started pulling her along the corridor, then up several stairs. She could feel more thoughts now, the emotions of the passengers on board. Should she scream? Shout that she was being kidnapped by Team Rocket? Could they be overpowered? When they ushered her into the restaurant and she saw Archer's cold teal eyes on her she considered just that.

Suddenly the whole ship tipped to one side as if something heavy had smashed into it. Everyone screamed as they tumbled to one side with the blow including Hadyn and the Grunts who held her. Kenji went crashing into a table with a groan whilst Hadyn slid down and against the wall, attempting to shield her head with her arms as she tumbled. There was a loud bang as the ship was hit again. Cutlery, plates, lamps, tables, chairs, glasses and people all went flying into the same wall and some through the window.

Hadyn screamed when a man collided into her and forced her and three other unfortunates through a window. She seemed to roll endlessly, spiralling through the air with everyone and everything else, wincing as bodies hit her limbs and pieces of broken glass tugged at the skin on her cheeks. There was a loud voice in her head, so loud and powerful she could not decipher it, only scream as it made her skull throb. It rang through her like a drum as she hit the deck with a painful thud and the ship was hit once more. Whatever was attacking it seemed determined to sink it. When the ship tilted again Hadyn rolled helplessly to the edge of the deck. She was flung over the white metal bars and only just managed to reach out and grasp hold of one.

All around her people were screaming and crying, there were splashes as people struck the waters along with smashed tables, chairs and lamps. She was deafened by the thoughts of alarm and horror combined with that strange and terrible voice. 'I'm going to die,' she thought dumbly as she felt her grip on the bars begin to slacken.

The ship was hit again. A woman hit Hadyn this time as she smashed into the bars and forced Hadyn's fingers free. She fell for what seemed like an eternity through cold air and the icy spray of her soon to be watery grave. Down, through the air and into the dark sea, so cold, so heavy... She opened her eyes and her sanity almost left her. There was a monster down here.

It was so big she could not fully take in its form, a leviathan of some kind with a fearsome white head, its eyed marked with dark blue, and a mouthful of sharp teeth opening to greet her. Its neck was long and serpentine, leading back to an enormous body but it was its frontal hands that she took in, hands or wings she could not tell. They were gigantic and white like most of its body, not the expected fins of a water creature. 'SAFE NOW.' So loud a voice it tingled through her, burning through her skull, making her quiver with uncontrollable fear despite the positive nature of its words. This beast was too much for her yet she could not look away from it despite how it terrified her. It was a magnificent creature, destructive, wild and yet beautiful, like no Pokémon she had ever seen before. It was a wonderful creature, a marvel in an unknowing world.

She did not sense the Lapras until it had already grabbed her collar in its mouth. It moved through the waters swiftly dragging her up to the surface to heave in a much needed breath before they went back to the dark waters again. The white leviathan was but a blur now, a ghostly shape growing further and further away. Hadyn closed her eyes, unable to think anymore.

Kenji and the Grunts flailed in the water trying to escape the ship before it sucked them down with it. It was hard though, the waves were frothy and too many other people were struggling, fighting to grasp hold of the broken tables and chairs. Archer called out a Honchkrow, which he only just managed to struggle on to as it tried not to get wet whilst trying to be low enough for him to climb onto. Kenji was willing to give himself up to the seas but Archer knew better than to let Giovanni's own brother perish in such a pathetic way and he was quick to grab him roughly by one arm and swing him onto the Honchkrow behind him.

Kenji spat out a mouthful of water and looked behind him coldly as they began to fly away from the ship whilst the other Grunts called out a stolen Seaking, a Fearow, a Dewgong and a Poliwrath to help them. It was Kenji who saw the large, pointed, dark blue fins rising up above the waves before vanishing again; the strange sight chilled him as he knew they had to be linked to the ship's demise. What size of a Pokémon could have fins like that? He shuddered and purposely looked forward.

* * *

_The end of part 2 now, this fanfic has gotten to be really long as I was thinking I probably should have split it up but oh well. I hope people are still enjoying it, many thanks for the reviews and comments as always!_


	36. Chapter 35 Supported and Let Down

Hadyn Stone only numbly became aware that she was on shore when she came to, to find herself face down in soggy sand. The wind tore at her ears and the rain pounded down on her in a heavy torrent but she did not care. She dug her nails deep into the soft, wet, brown grains and slowly pushed herself up. A confusing number of images danced through her head as she raised herself up to her knees, pausing to take in her situation. Her back was light, her all too familiar backpack was missing, lost to the sea undoubtedly. She glanced down at her belt and stiffened, her Poké Balls were missing too. Hadyn threw back her head and screamed. In union with her anger a deep, long trench cut through the damp sand in front and behind her, racing up the beach like some fierce beast was charging through it. Hadyn was immune to it however, ignorant to the sand flaring up to join the rain before plunging back down in small, soggy clumps. Gone, her Pokémon were gone. Drowned probably, perished thanks to her shortcomings.

She remained alone for twenty minutes, sitting on her knees in the downpour, still, empty and unconcerned. Gone, she had escaped but they had not. What did it matter now? Team Rocket always seemed to win even when they lost. An entire ship had gone down; people she had tried to spare had probably drowned. 'I should have just set fire to it,' she thought darkly, 'I should have burned Archer and the others, it would have added up to the same.'

She sensed someone nearby, thought she heard a voice that did not quite carry over the wind and rain. She turned, ever wary, and froze up again, her violet eyes wide as she just about made out the newcomer through the growing darkness. They knelt before her with a questioning look of surprise and tried to speak through the howls of the wind, no doubt asking questions. She just looked back at him blankly, unable to retort, unable to think of anything to say. He tried to usher her up but she was stiff even as he shook her and gripped her soaked arm and tried to yank her up. He rolled his eyes, uttered curses and yelled before he manoeuvred around her and scooped her up sideways in a cradling manner. He carried her up the soaked beach with little grace to where a cluster of houses lingered, a thin beam of golden light streaked through before swinging out to sea. Only then did Hadyn actually notice it and her eyes flickered to the lighthouse it came from.

They reached the porch of a wooden, two storey house that granted them a slight reprieve from the weather, although the rain fell diagonally and part of it managed to cut through at them as the man fumbled for the handle, yanked it down and then forced the door in with his shoulder.

"Oh dear," a young woman greeted them with a worried look. She was tall, lithe and fair with long, pale, brown hair and even paler brown eyes. A lovely woman she was almost ethereal looking to Hadyn, illuminated by the large flames of a fire.

The man hurried to the fire and dumped Hadyn on a rug before it carelessly. He pushed back some of his soaked blonde hair before half-snarling, "what on earth is wrong with you? What are you doing out in the middle of a storm in Olivine City of all places?"

Hadyn stared in the golden amber flames wistfully; she could not seem to feel their heat despite how large they were. "My Pokémon are gone," she said numbly.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" he pressed for information. "Where are the others? Why are you by yourself?"

"I lost them," Hadyn whispered, "I should have just attacked, maybe they would be safe then, maybe everyone would."

The blonde frowned, confused and irritated by her babbling.

"Volkner," the brunette said softly, "I think she's in shock."

Volkner rolled his sapphire eyes sardonically before shrugging off his black raincoat at last, walking over to the wooden coat hanger near the door and throwing it up over it carelessly. He shook his head trying to shake some of the water from his blonde spikes and then trudged over to the sofa where he had tossed his long, blue coat. He had shrugged it off before heading to the beach in a hurry after a spooked fisherman had come banging at the door to tell the Gym Leader that something strange was happening. Ever bold Volkner had been unafraid to go and investigate even with the bad weather. Now he wondered if something more had driven him to look. 'Did she use her psychic powers to call me?' he pondered suspiciously as he lifted his coat over one arm and headed back to her. He studied the shivering woman carefully, trying to figure out how on earth she had come to Olivine City of all places and just happened to arrive on the same evening the bad weather had kept him from returning to Violet City.

Volkner, tiring of Falkner's paranoid, miserable attitude had decided to take a brief respite in Olivine City. He had made Falkner swear not to pull a vanishing act before borrowing his Staraptor to make the journey west to the coast. He had sworn he would only be gone for a day at the most and he had meant it to until Hadyn had showed up out of the blue. 'Should I tell Falkner?' he wondered dryly. He had the blue haired man's phone number though he doubted Falkner would answer. 'How would he react? He's been so jittery lately he would probably be useless, besides he did leave her, would she want to see him?'

Hadyn flinched when Volkner kneeled down and wrapped his long coat around her. She caught the familiar whiff of Volkner's lively scent mixed with the salty scent of sand grains that had stuck to it and the faint hint of Bird Pokémon. She tugged it closer needing the familiarity even if the odour of birds made her think briefly of Falkner.

The brunette had moved to the kitchen, which was joined onto the living room they occupied, separated by a half wall of decorative stone slabs. She busied herself with cleaning the dishes, determining that when they had been alone for long enough she would make them tea.

Volkner took a seat beside her, crossing his legs and resting his palms on his thighs. "Something bad happened," he murmured, too unsatisfied to abandon his quest for answers.

Hadyn nodded stiffly as she felt a bitter smile trace her lips. Something bad, that was putting it mildly.

Volkner frowned deeply at the inappropriate smile; it was haunting in a horrible way. "Were you on a boat?" he ventured for what he hoped was an obvious suggestion.

Hadyn nodded again, this time a wretched giggle escaped her. "Two boats," she confessed.

"Hadyn," Volkner protested, "don't do that."

Her violet eyes flickered towards him sharply. "Do what? Laugh? If I don't I'll cry and you will think I'm pathetic like you always do. Then you will get mad and I don't want you mad." 'When you find out what I did,' she thought to herself, 'what I called up from the ocean, you will be disgusted with me and my curse.' She bowed her head and suppressed a tremble as she tried hard to put the white leviathan from her mind.

Volkner bit back an indignant protest as he realised she was probably right, if she cried he would scorn, most likely to himself but she would feel his emotions anyway. "Can you tell me anything about what happened?" Volkner bypassed her remark, ever determined for answers. "What about Steven, Morty and the others? Should I be out looking for them?"

"No," Hadyn murmured as her eyes began to burn with tears at the thought of her no doubt distraught brother and close friend. "We were going home," she confessed, "but it went wrong like it always does because they have to have me, even though I'm not even strong enough to beat them somehow I'm still important," she sneered sarcastically.

"Team Rocket showed up," Volkner guessed. 'Though that doesn't explain showing up in Johto,' he thought to himself.

Hadyn nodded. "It was just me and Steven," she babbled, "we were on the deck when they appeared. I was so afraid of what they might do to him, they shot him before, I just wanted to leave but I wanted them to leave too, I wanted him safe, away from all danger, away from me." She quivered as the tears finally began to pour down her cheeks. "He's always in danger with me. I must have blacked out, when I came to I was at the bottom of a ship with some crates, I couldn't check what ship though because I felt them onboard somewhere. I tried to stay in hiding, days must have gone by but they found me, like always and I was frightened again." She looked up at Volkner pleadingly with teary eyes. "Please don't hate me," she suddenly begged, "please, I didn't mean to do anything, I know I'm cursed, I know but I don't mean to do things!"

"Hadyn," Volkner spoke up as he grew increasingly uncomfortable. Her pleas and teary face were making him feel guilty, was he really so quick to judge and scorn? 'Course I am,' he grumbled internally, 'well she is a psychic; they don't always do the best thing. She needs control, needs to use her gift when it matters.'

"I was calling for help in my head," she forced herself to continue on. She did not want to tell him but Volkner was stubborn, he would press her for hours until he got the truth, besides surely it would be on the use soon enough and then he would know. "I didn't think anything would hear, I panicked, I wanted to attack them but I was afraid of others being hurt," she swallowed down another ill-suited giggle, "they were hurt anyway though. I cried for help and something answered, something huge... It sank the ship," she croaked, "it came to help me and it sank the ship. All those people," her voice grew quieter as sobs crept into it, "it's all my fault. It sank the ship to help me."

She bowed her head waiting for Volkner's scorn, waiting for him to throw her out, call her a monster, call her wicked, foolish, naive and out of control and all the things she had considered herself in her darker moments. Killing Troy had been one thing, giving into the power then had not been her fault; he had pushed her but recklessly screaming for help when she knew Pokémon could hear, that was her fault she should have predicted consequences and kept quiet. 'I should have waited until they took me then fought; I knew they didn't have Sabrina after all.'

Hadyn immediately tensed up when she felt Volkner's long arms wrap around her, was he about to throw her out now? She filled with a cold shock when she realised that he was in fact hugging her. Worn down with disbelief, guilt and grief she dissolved into sobs and leaned into him seeking whatever comfort he would give.

Volkner for his part welcomed her against his chest and kept his arms tightly around her. His lips were pulled into a straight line, his glittering jewel like eyes were hardened and yet showed a glint of concern, he was noticeably uncomfortable and yet he wanted to console her. Sure she cried too much for his liking but had she not been through enough? She had lost her childhood Pokémon, then she had been separated from her brother and her friend and now she had the guilt of a shipwreck to bear all because she had been crying for help and something had actually come. By not defending herself she had ironically caused a worse catastrophe than she might have if she had just fought but how could she have known that? How could anyone have predicted that?

"I should have done something," she choked, "I should have just attacked them or let them take me once and for all."

"Don't say that," Volkner quipped quickly as he gave her a shake, "don't you ever say that, not after everything we have all been through, you especially, to keep you free from them. This wasn't your fault, not entirely, you did what you could and no one could have predicted what would happen."

Hadyn looked up at him and dared to ask, "do you want to hate me now?"

Volkner shook his head. "Don't be daft." He sighed heavily. "Look I know I can be hard on you about your powers because I do think you don't use them properly sometimes or at the right time and really if you just trusted them more it would be better but I'm not a psychic, I don't know what burden you have or what lack of control you apparently open yourself up to so it's not my place to scorn. What I do understand is that they are always with you, you cannot turn them off, so even if you had wanted to keep your thoughts to yourself this Pokémon would have heard you no matter what, after all no one can stop thinking and you find it hard to stop projecting."

"Morty taught me though," Hadyn argued, "he taught me to put up a wall so it is my fault."

"Hadyn you are what you are, much as you try to fight it and put up all these defences they can't always work, Pokémon hear you and you hear them, that's your gift, it's in your nature and it goes against your nature to try and stop that. And I imagine when you're faced with the kind of threat you were, the wall goes down because you're panicking and have to focus on something else. You couldn't have stopped that."

The dark haired girl went silently and her eyes seemed vacant, Volkner's words were not enough to ease her guilt or her pain for that matter. Her Pokémon were lying at the bottom of the ocean now, how could she ever atone for that and all those other people that might have joined them? What would Morty and Steven think? At least they were safe now, away from the danger she caused them.

Volkner tightened his grasp on her when he felt her stiffen again; getting her through this was not going to be easy. She was still in shock, traumatised by her loss and everything else that had happened. How did anyone just get over that?

The brunette returned at last and gave Volkner a questioning look. She was a little surprised to see him hugging the young woman and wondered just who she was and what she was to him. Her heart seemed to flinch inside her as a mild jealously rushed through her. When had Volkner ever been so warm to anyone like that before? "Do you guys want tea or anything?" she queried softly.

Volkner shook his head at her swiftly, they could eat and drink tomorrow and talk. He would have to find a way to contact Steven, he could only imagine the worry the silver haired man was going through, he always did overreact when it came to his sister.

* * *

The rain was heavy, loud enough to keep Falkner awake though within the confines of his Gym the Bird Pokémon somehow managed to roost undisturbed. He walked beneath them in the darkness listening to the sounds of their feathers rustling as they moved in their slumber; it was almost soothing in a way.

He had taken to wandering in his Gym when the trainers were gone or confined to the battling rooms, so he could avoid them. He was broken and unable to dare face them and show them what their leader had become. They knew he was back, everyone knew that, but so far he had managed to evade them despite their best efforts to spring upon him.

Volkner had even helped to keep people back despite his scorns, he was a private man too though for different reasons. In his own Gym he had not even bothered with trainers after a while, happy enough to hand out his badge without even meeting would be challengers. He liked his solitude but Falkner loathed his and yet he needed it. How could he face people with fear filled eyes, a battered face, a bruised body and an evidently crushed spirit? They would lose all faith in him; they would be embarrassed to have such a weakling represent them.

Of course his strange avoidance of his own people had damaged his reputation as it was. Violet City was rife with rumours about their Gym Leader, many blaming the not quite forgotten psychic who had intruded upon their city once with him. Others pointed the finger at newcomer Volkner suggesting his bad attitude had rubbed off on Falkner or that he was somehow keeping him hidden against his will, ludicrous of course. Yet for all their concerns and suspicions they had yet to do much about Falkner's avoidance of them.

He sighed as he limped through the aviary. His limbs still throbbed; his right arm was indeed broken and hung uselessly in a makeshift sling in need of a doctor he would never show it to. His left leg was thankfully not but it may as well be for all the weight he could put on it. Another reason he could not sleep, never mind the rain he was tormented constantly by pain and the horrid memories of his imprisonment. He doubted he would ever sleep again, even now as he limped his eyes darted about in the darkness and his ears were ever pricked for a hint of danger. His Poké Balls hung by his waist, always with him just in case. The dark might hide attackers but it hid him too and he considered it worth the risk, no one would see him in the shadows hopefully.

Volkner had left this morning before the rain had come, travelling on a Staraptor Falkner had been reluctant to loan. He had been eager to see the back of the blonde or so he had thought but already he was missing the cynical company that had been forced on him. Volkner kept his sardonic side alive, his demands for Zapdos and boasts of being a superior trainer gave Falkner something to do, something to strive for. He needed to prove Volkner wrong; he needed to prove them all wrong. The moment Volkner had left however and granted him peace he had slipped back into his silent sombre ways thinking of nothing but survival. Well not quite nothing else, there was Hadyn of course. Ever since Volkner had mentioned her and the death of Fido she had constantly been somewhere in the back of his mind making him fill with guilt and sorrow. He missed her so badly he could feel the physical sting of his heart in his chest, it ached for her. Yet how would he ever speak to her again given the way he had abandoned her? He had let her down, broken her innocent heart, betrayed her even and left her when he was most needed.

The Bird master sighed and limped off slowly back to the corridor that linked the Gym to his modest quarters. He was done wandering; he was exhausted and too sore to continue hobbling. Even if he could not sleep he could at least rest for a time. It took twenty minutes before he had made his way back to his bedroom, eyes always wary as he moved painfully slow. When he turned the handle and opened the door he immediately knew something was amiss.

"There you are you little shit," a voice called out from the dimness.

* * *

Volkner awoke with the dawn, the storm had settled down to a light drizzle and though the sky was mostly a light grey he could glimpse a couple of hopeful streaks of pink and gold through the half parted blinds that suggested they might get a good day. He was lying on the floor on a rug before the shrunken red embers of a dying fire. The lights were off and the room was mostly silent save for the quiet breaths taken from the woman tangled up against him.

Hadyn did not look at peace despite being asleep but then she so rarely seemed to these days. Her hands gripped his right arm tightly as if the limb was substituting something else. 'A teddy,' he thought dryly recalling the stupid stuffed Pidgeotto he had seen poking out of her backpack more than once. Of course he had made fun of it and incited a verbal battle with Falkner, now he wondered if she really had been childish enough to take the thing to bed with her. His arm was stiff and tingled, the blood was no longer flowing to it properly and he knew he would have pins and needles when he worked it free.

'I'm going to have to call Steven,' he thought to himself, regretting that he had not accepted the man's offer of his mobile number. 'They surely wouldn't be at Hoenn yet though, it's much further from Kanto than Johto is. How long does it take to travel by boat?' Volkner did not bother with Gym or Elite affairs and he did not know if there was an easy way of contacting fellow members, he did not even know what half of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders even looked like he had so little contact with them. He was a Gym Leader because he wanted to be the best, it was as simple as but then that business had grown tiring all too quickly and he wanted, he wanted a better challenge.

Hadyn stirred at last opening bleary violet eyes. Volkner was mesmerised by their colour, it was such a strange, abnormal shade and he had only ever seen it in one other person- Morty, whose violet irises were tainted with specks of brown yet it was the same vibrant shade nonetheless. 'Maybe it's a psychic thing,' he thought aloofly. They were beautiful though for all their weirdness, small and bright like pieces of amethyst.

Hadyn seemed to register her surroundings at last and she pulled part of herself from Volkner freeing his now dead arm and half pushed herself up, sweeping some of her dark hair from her face. She glanced about the room quickly before settling her almost blank gaze on Volkner.

Volkner did not like the emptiness in her eyes but he understood it, she had surrendered, accepted her fate as an unlucky one and given up. She had no Pokémon, a boyfriend who had abandoned her and a brother and friends she could not be with because it always put them in danger. 'Her Pokémon,' Volkner jumped on that thought and Hadyn caught a jolt of excitement form her. 'They might be on the beach,' he realised, 'washed ashore, if they are maybe it will fix her mood.' He detangled himself from her, absentmindedly squeezing her right shoulder in the process in some form of consolation before he stood up. "I'm going for a walk on the beach," he said calmly, not daring to get her hopes up in case he was wrong. "Do you want to come?"

Hadyn glanced at the white ashes in the fireplace and shook her head. She wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts and make what sense of them she could. Amongst the white ashes she saw another form, a giant beast rising up from the dark depths of the sea to cause havoc when it was trying to bring help. The screams and frightened yells of passengers filled her ears along with Kenji's wide, alarmed, brown eyes. 'Kenji,' she touched on that thought wondering if he had survived. She naturally hoped Archer and the others had drowned and that some good had come out of it all but not Kenji. She knew she should hate him but how could she? His mind had been horribly broken and she could only imagine his twisted thoughts as she had felt a storm of emotions from him. What had they done to him? All because he had known her, all because of two coincidental meetings that they built an acquaintance on, not even a friendship. Was that so terrible to them?

Volkner nodded and headed out of the house quietly, not wanting to wake their kind hostess who slumbered upstairs. Jasmine, the only Gym Leader of Johto apart from Morty and Falkner that he knew and she he had known before them. She was fond of visiting his home Sunyshore City when she was visiting Sinnoh because it reminded her of her own home. After Sunyshore City was a coastal dwelling too with a lighthouse like Olivine City. Volkner had first met her when he had bumped into her on the small beach on Sunyshore when he had been looking privacy. Although he had been rude and distant with her for many days and she had been shy somehow they had still managed to develop some sort of relationship over the years.

He paced down a wet beach where Krabby lingered amongst the rocks and Wingull squawked loudly in the air. There was only one person in the distance exercising a Houndour down by the sea; apart from that Volkner had the place to himself. He paced close to the small crashing waves, sapphire eyes keen for Poké Balls. He only knew that there was definitely one Poké Ball with a Marowak in it but what else she had he could not be sure, stupidly he had not asked. Of course she had said she had lost her Pokémon not her Marowak implying that there was at least more than one. He walked up the coast slowly, avoiding stepping on a washed up Staryu and then a Shellder. There was some debris, mostly old wood, broken bottles and a tyre but no backpack or Poké Balls. After half an hour of hunting he began to fill with a mild despair. Maybe they were at the bottom of the ocean.

He was halfway up the coast now and Jasmine's two storey home sat just up from the beach, a large brown blur in the distance. He was close to the Glitter Lighthouse; it towered to his right on a raised grassy slope, white and blue in need of a new coat of paint. He looked at it thoughtfully thinking of the Vista Lighthouse in his own city, he did not miss much of Sunyshore though the lighthouse had brought him some comfort and peace on the odd day.

There was the sound of a large crash as something big and heavy broke through the waves and landed on the damp sand. Volkner looked over in surprise and his eyes widened at the sight of a Lapras. It was a beautiful creature, mostly blue in colour with a cream under belly, it had a blue horn on its forehead, an impressive grey shell on its back and two large frontal flippers and smaller back ones. They were incredibly rare Pokémon, nearly wiped out by hunters because they were so docile and rarely fought back. Volkner could only stare in marvel at the sight of one daring to come out of the ocean and risk being spotted by someone.

It looked at the blonde keenly with large, gentle, black eyes and opened its mouth. Volkner expected it to sing as he had heard they were fond of doing but instead it began to make choking noises. His eyes widened with alarm and he moved towards it though he had no idea what he would do to help it. He froze when it finally coughed up something onto the brown golden sand- a Great Ball and a Poké Ball. He stared at them in wonder for a few seconds before craning his gaze back up to the long necked Pokémon that almost seemed to be smiling at him. He had once read that Lapras supposedly understood human speech better than most Pokémon and he wondered if she would venture seeing if that was true.

"Are these...do you know who they belong to?" he queried, feeling foolish standing in the middle of the beach trying to have a conversation with a supposedly rare Pokémon that had just vomited up some Poké Balls. 'How is this happening?' he wondered. 'Did she do this? Did it hear her call for her lost Pokémon?'

The Lapras, to his astonishment, seemed to nod.

"Then you know I know her?" Volkner decided to go along with whatever was happening.

It nodded again before letting out a sharp, brief cry.

"Okay...Well I suppose I should give them back then, er...thanks." This was just downright bizarre, since when did Wild Pokémon act like this? Any Wild Pokémon, never mind a rare one that should be in the depths of the ocean avoiding humans.

The Lapras lowered its head slightly and let out a single note before turning round and shuffling back into the sea. Volkner glanced out to the ocean following the ripples the Lapras created and he went pale when he saw three large navy crested fins resting almost inconspicuously in the middle of the ocean. Despite how far away they were he knew they were tall, probably the height of three of him and he suspected there were more hidden under the dark turquoise waves. Now what kind of Pokémon did they belong to? Something huge...that was what Hadyn had said had answered her cries for help. Volkner shuddered and was coldly thankful that he would not be travelling over the water anytime soon. He picked up the Great Ball and Poké Ball and hurried back to Jasmine's house.

When he returned he found Jasmine up and dressed in a charming, plain white dress with two thin straps holding it up and a white bow centred at her chest. With it she wore white sandals held up by straps around her ankles. Part of her hair had been scooped up into two pigtails that stuck upwards and were held together with two yellow beaded bobbles. It was a fetching outfit that showed off her slender legs and gave her a cute appearance making her seem like an eighteen-year-old rather than twenty-four. She was in the kitchen area brewing tea and making toast. She glanced over when Volkner entered with pale blue eyes and gave him a gentle smile. "Do you want anything?" she offered quietly.

Volkner shrugged and glanced over at Hadyn who remained where he had left her. He noted that Jasmine only had one cup and plate out and guessed that Hadyn had refused any offer of food. "Yeah sure," he retorted before heading over to the dark haired woman. He sat down beside her and casually placed the Great Ball and the Poké Ball before her. "A Lapras dropped these off for you," he said calmly trying to act like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Hadyn's violet eyes fell on the balls and immediately filled with tears she grasped them tightly and hugged them close to her chest before letting out a sob of relief. Overwhelmed by joy she did not even think to question the mentioning of a Lapras and instead cradled the balls close.

"We should take them to the Pokémon Centre," Volkner suggested, "then you can let them out so they can see they are safe and you are too."

Hadyn sniffled before looking at him gratefully and nodding. "Safe," she repeated quietly, doubting the word.

"You are safe," Volkner said firmly, "you are a powerful psychic, you have two Pokémon and you have me now."

"I have you?" She looked at him questioningly. "But you wanted to go after Falkner didn't you? You need Zapdos." She wondered at last if the blonde had found Falkner.

Volkner nodded awkwardly; of course it had only been a matter of time before they touched on that tender subject. "I found him," he confessed, "and he's in Violet City but he's not going anywhere, he can wait until...Well until we get things sorted I suppose. I'll find a way to get hold of Steven when he's in Hoenn, let him know you're safe and where you are."

Hadyn's eyes stung with the thought of her brother, he would be going mad with worry of course. Yet if she went back to him Team Rocket would only come after her again, the threat of Team Aqua and Magma had not stopped them before and they would not stop them again plus what would stop Aqua or Magma from suddenly having an interest in her? She shuddered, she did not want Steven or Morty or Koga to be in anymore danger than they had to be. Maybe it would be better if she did disappear but that would be too cruel and she owed them better. Volkner was right, they had sacrificed so much for her well-being, she could not throw it back in their faces.

"Steven is a big boy," Volkner reminded her as he saw the haunted look in her eyes, "if he chooses to continue risk being with you then that is his choice to make, let him make it. He is your brother and that is what he wants to be."

Hadyn nodded slowly, that was true, she had not been born into the Stone family, he had not been without choice in the matter. Steven had taken her on as his sister, he had indeed made that choice and he had never revoked it. She could not turn away from such love, especially since she knew deep down that she could not be without him. Steven had supported her since she was ten, he had taught her to ride a bicycle, albeit badly, he had given her, her first Pokémon, he had taught her all about geology and rock hunting, he had patiently helped her with her homework, he had been there for everything really. Then there was Morty, her trainer and her closest friend, he had suffered all kind of dangers and never blamed her for it, he had even given up his dream of capturing a Legendary Bird Pokémon to accompany them to Hoenn to continue training her, she could not let him down now.

She stood up quickly with the balls still clutched close. "Let's go to the Centre," she said softly.

Volkner nodded as she stood and led the way. "We'll be back soon," he called to Jasmine.

* * *

Falkner looked at the man with an obvious discomfort. It was morning now and there had been next to no conversation between them, though the man was determined to force them. They were in the dining room, at the man's behest, seated at the dining table. The man greedily slurped down some coffee and reached for a croissant whilst Falkner sat opposite him pale, miserable and quiet. This was all he needed, what on earth had he done to deserve such consistently bad fate?

The man was short and stocky, a little taller than Falkner with the same dark blue hair, short and spiked down in layers all round. He had stern grey eyes, a rough, swarthy complexion and a cocky grin on his middle aged face. He was a man who evidently travelled judging by his complexion, his worn skin and his attire which included brown rubber banded goggles slung over the top of his head carelessly, a black leather jacket with a wool interior that showed on the cuffs and collar, sturdy, black, leather boots laced up past the ankles, and pale, cream trousers that were stained with dirt and dust. Around his trousers was a belt with a silver buckle that had a black W engraved on it and hanging from his neck was the silver Zephyr badge.

"Some welcoming for your father to come back and find his Gym in chaos, first you abandon it for months for God knows what reason, though there were certainly plenty of rumours and then you come back and hide from everyone. Want people to start challenging you for the position of Gym Leader? Look at you, state you're in it wouldn't be much of a contest!"

Falkner remained silent, he was long used to the scorn, abuse and disappointment, he knew better than to rise to the bait. Normally he would have seethed inside but this time he contemplated that the man, his father, might just be right.

"You know I don't think you take this Gym business seriously enough, perhaps I shouldn't have let you take on the job just because you're my son," the man, Walker, continued to sneer. "I mean you run off with psychics, get involved with Team Rocket, make the whole town suspicious of you."

"I did not get involved with Team Rocket!" Falkner snapped at last, appalled to hear such an implication. "I would never involve myself with such monsters!"

The man cracked a grin. "Monsters is it?" he taunted. "Like you know, you're too naive, you have no idea what monsters are."

"I do," Falkner snarled angrily with a hateful glower, "you're one."

"What?" Walker jumped up in a quick bolt of rage, slammed his palms down hard on the table causing the plate and cup to shake and leaned across to glare at Falkner. "I go leave my Gym in your hands and when I come back not only is the Gym a mess and the people suspicious about what their own Gym Leader is up to but now you think you have the right to give me all this attitude because I'm calling you on your faults and trying to get you to wise up?"

Falkner glowered back as he felt tears prick his eyes much to his shame. "You are a monster!" he snapped. "What else could you be? What kind of father just abandons their child all the time, up and leaves out of the blue with no phone calls or letters never to be seen or heard from for months? Then when you are around all you do is criticise, you can't find one thing right about the way I act? I'm weak, I'm stupid, I'm naive, I'm only a Gym Leader because of you, I have none of my own merits. You don't even ask why I'm in this state! Look at me!" He gestured at himself with his free hand. "Don't you care about what happened? Doesn't it bother you to see your own son like this?"

Walker's lip curled upwards in revulsion. "No," he snapped, "it disgusts me because it's just another sign of how weak you are."

Falkner stood up then, turned from his father and limped off. There was no point in arguing anymore, he never got anywhere with the man. 'May as well face the truth,' he thought to himself, 'he will never be proud of me.'

"Off you limp then!" Walker called mockingly. "Don't think we're done though, my Gym isn't going to be ruined by you!"

* * *

_Enter the bad father at last! Walker is based on Walker from the manga, who's rumoured to be Falkner's dad, seemed good enough to use and isn't he just a charmer? I felt it was about time he joined the story since he's been mentioned often enough and someone has to make Falkner buck up in Volkner's absence. All reviews appreciated as always._


	37. Chapter 36 Nature Warfare

Hoenn, it should have been a welcome sight after so long but instead the green shores near the harbour were a bittersweet sight that Steven could not relish, not without Hadyn. He stood on deck with Koga, Sabrina and Morty under a cloudy sky. It was just past two in the afternoon, the winds and sea were calm and the deck was crowded with people looking to the shores excitedly.

Steven gripped the rail tightly as the ship pulled in and scowled at Lilycove City, their point of destination. He could not even find a sliver of delight within him; Hadyn's disappearance was just too much especially since there was no clue. Erika had reported this morning that there was still no sign of her or of the Rockets who had attempted to attack her and Steven. All of them truly seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth, or at least off the face of Kanto. He pulled a grimace as he moodily thought how happy his father would be to hear of the tragedy.

"Steven," Morty jerked him out of his dark thoughts with a nudge, "it's time to dismount, come on."

Steven blinked and realised at last that they had docked and everyone was shuffling off in an eager throng. Koga and Morty were looking at him expectantly whilst Sabrina's curious red gaze took in Lilycove. "Let's go then," the silver haired man grunted with a shrug before leading the way off the ship.

No sooner was he off than he wanted to get back on board. It was a betrayal stepping on to these shores without her, it was like he had given up on her already, abandoned her to who knew where. He should have stayed in Kanto, he should have attacked Team Rocket without delay, he should have... Koga nudged him on roughly drawing him back to reality once more. He banished his tears before they could fall and started walking instead of allowing himself to be pushed along with the crowd. His steps became automatic all too quickly once they were free of the crowds and he drifted back to his dismal, guilty thoughts. He had returned to Hoenn without her, how could he? Some brother he was continuing home in the wake of his sister's disappearance and yet what could he have done? He filled with despair and anger, everything seemed so futile, there was no option, not without any trace but if he did nothing then he was giving up. He had searched the ship high and low repeatedly with the others for some clue or trace but there had been no lead of any kind.

"Steven! Steven!"

He glanced up at the voice and saw an eccentrically dressed man waving at him with a wide grin on his face. He was wearing an off white cloak down to his ankles that flapped about him in the wind and had a high collar; with it he wore a matching soft, round hat. Beneath the cloak was a long sleeved shirt, the top half of it was turquoise that ended halfway down the torso and sleeves in triangular points, the rest of it was the same off-white of his cloak and hat. His trousers were a warm violet that made his turquoise hair all the more vivid. His hair poked out from his hat in two curls around his ears and a lengthy fringe and was the same shade as his merry eyes.

He was a tall, young, smooth skinned man who had drawn his own crowd of his admirers. He manoeuvred around them delicately with smiles, nods of appreciation and apology and hurried murmured responses to enthused cries from young girls and women. He at last made his way to Steven and the others and greeted him with an eager hug. "It's great to see you at long last!"

Sabrina and Morty eyed the man with equal curiosity though Sabrina's carmine gaze had her usual distain. Koga showed complete disinterest, he gave his usual deceptive sleepy look, standing slouched with his arms folded.

The man pulled back from Steven but kept a gentle grip on his shoulders. "Your father told me you should be home today," he explained his presence, "so I came to meet you guys." He looked past Steven curiously, glancing about him. "Where is Hadyn? It's been at least six months since I've seen her." His grin widened. "Still a little beauty?" he teased.

Steven's face seemed to crumple as the tears returned and he sagged slightly in his friend's grip. The man's turquoise gaze widened as he noticed the sparkle of tears as they began to run down Steven's cheeks. "Steven what is it?" he queried immediately.

"She's gone Wallace," Steven choked out, "she's gone." He bowed his head to hide his shameful tears and a shudder ran through him.

"What do you mean?" Wallace's lyrical voice took on a tone of seriousness and he stared at his friend perplexed.

Steven shook his head. "I don't know," he confessed weakly, "she disappeared, Team Rocket cornered us on the boat and then...I don't know!" he snapped. He had repeated those events in his head over and over again like a mantra, memorising every last detail that had come into his head until it haunted his sleep and he could no longer be sure what was memory and what was nightmare. "She just disappeared! They all did, her and Team Rocket, vanished!"

Wallace frowned and glanced at his strange companions with suspicion as if they might explain what was going on. "Steven..." He glanced back at the busy city. "We'll go somewhere and you can tell me what's happened," he suggested.

Steven shrugged uselessly, what would more talking achieve? It had done nothing to bring his sister back so far. Wallace released him at last and turned to the others somewhat helplessly, accepting that Steven was not in the mood to bother with introductions. "I'm Wallace," he introduced with feigned pomp though he felt a little awkward.

"Wallace...?" Koga retorted patronisingly as he waited for a more detailed introduction.

"Er...former Gym Leader of Sootopolis City and current water lover and artist," he said confidently with a smile.

"I see," came the ninja's biting retort.

"Don't mind him," Morty spoke up jovially, "he's a grumpy old man that's all. I'm Morty, Mystic Seer of the Future and Gym Leader of Ecruteak City," he jerked a thumb at Sabrina, "and this is Sabrina."

"The Master of Psychic Pokémon," Sabrina interrupted up with a cold smile, "and Gym Leader of Saffron City."

"Yeah," Morty murmured as he glanced at her and gave a roll of his eyes, little appreciating her cocky attitude.

"Pleased to meet you all," Wallace said with a sincere smile. "Well if you are companions of Steven then you are welcome to come with us."

"How delightful," Koga grumbled.

Wallace looked at him with a wary confusion, wondering where his bad attitude was coming from; he dismissed it quickly and returned his attention to Steven. "Let's go then, we will find some privacy in the museum unless you would prefer going to the hotel for food?"

Steven shook his head with an empty gaze still wet with tears. He did not even bother to see if the others were hungry but instead started walking in the direction of the museum. Wallace hurried along beside him, gripping his left arm with his hand. They walked through throngs of excited tourists, making their way along twisting paths and up shallow hills towards the large two storey Lilycove Museum. It had a long, wide ground floor and a smaller looking second one that had been built in the centre of the top of the first floor. It was a smooth, white walled building with pale lemon yellow pillars along the front and four paned, rectangular, blue tinted windows. They entered through the large double doors and Wallace gave a nod to the guard who nodded back.

The ground floor was full of fascinating looking statues and sculptures, some authentic and some replicas. There were paintings too hanging on the walls of varied sizes with intricate frames of brass, copper and wood, they showed numerous Pokémon some with people, berries, and fantastic scenery. There was an odd stone tablet with strange carvings on it too and a huge black Poké Ball sitting in the centre. Ordinarily Morty might have showed an interest but Steven's sombre, worried mood had him too subdued to show more than a fleeting glance at the historical and artistic pieces.

Normally the museum would be crowded but the tourists had come in the morning and were out enjoying the fresh air, exploring the coast and the Lilycove Department Store. A curvy young woman stood in the middle of the room staring at a Bird Pokémon statue with interest until they entered. She turned round and gave Steven a fond smile before walking up to them. "Welcome home," she said gently. She was beautiful with long, thick, lavender hair snared in a yellow bobbled ponytail that flowed down, curling round just below her waist. She wore a flattering, light blue playsuit with yellow cuffs above her thighs that showed just a hint of flesh at her chest, it was short sleeved and with it she wore a matching soft choker around her neck with a gold circle in the centre of it, gloves and shoes with yellow soles. Grey sleeves with blue cuffs near the shoulder extended out from under it as did matching leggings that extended down past her ankles, folding over her shoes. A lavender winged light blue helmet with dark blue grey ovals in the centre at the front sat on top of her head with the thick straps hanging loose down either side. The girl was evidently a keen flyer. She was Winona, Gym Leader of Fortree City.

Wallace beamed at her with an obvious fondness in his turquoise eyes but she seemed to miss it as her pale blue eyes were still on Steven. He looked at her in mild surprise; he had forgotten just how beautiful Winona was. "How are you?" the woman queried.

Steven's milky blue –grey eyes filled with sorrow once more but there were no tears this time. He sucked in a breath and let out a brief sigh. Steven glanced briefly at Wallace and then at the others, Sabrina and Koga were already looking fed up. "Not good," he answered the woman at long last.

She looked at him with instant worry and her eyes flickered up to Wallace at last. The turquoise haired man gestured to a comfortable, backless, plush, red couch sitting in the centre of the room in a L shape for viewing the paintings. He guided Steven over to it with a gentle push and sat down on it beside him. Morty was quick to sit on Steven's other side whilst Sabrina, Koga and Winona chose to stand. Winona hovered in front of Wallace and Steven whilst Koga and Sabrina stood deliberately aloof from everyone, casting dull eyes about the room at the artwork.

It took close to an hour for Steven to explain to Wallace and Winona what had happened with Hadyn, when he babbled or grew quiet Morty attempted to fill in the blanks with a few unhelpful grunts and mutterings from Koga. Morty glossed over Sabrina's role in Team Rocket, just stating that she was an ally now. It took them a while to tell a story that made sense as Wallace and Winona had had no idea about Hadyn's psychic gifts or Team Rocket's deliberate persecution of her. Steven struggled to update them, groaning in frustration as he tried to recall the past few months in order. After a while they got the just of it.

Wallace patted Steven's back sympathetically and sighed. "That's tragic," he murmured, "all those things you have been through, I wish I had known."

"Horrible," Winona agreed with a nod, "no one deserves to go through all that. And now you've come back to this mess."

"Mess?" Steven echoed as he looked up at her in confusion.

Winona exchanged a sharp look with Wallace. "You don't know?" she queried in surprise.

"Know what?" Steven glanced from one to the other in puzzlement.

Wallace sighed, took off his hat and scrunched it between both his hands. "I thought you might have heard from someone else, it's all that business with Team Aqua and Magma it's really starting to escalate."

"What's happened?" Steven demanded as filled with fresh guilt. He was the Champion of Hoenn; he should know what was going on in his country and be dealing with it. 'Do things just never stop?' he wondered forlornly.

Winona and Wallace exchanged another look. "We've been here for long enough," Wallace said, "I think we would be better getting an early dinner and discussing this then."

"I'm not hungry," Steven snapped with a fierce look, "just tell me what's going on!"

Winona, Morty and Wallace's eyes widened in shock and Wallace shrank back slightly from his friend. "Alright," Wallace answered quickly.

Steven frowned and mentally curbed himself. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap," he immediately apologised as he touched his forehead with one hand and shook it. "I just..."

"It's okay," Wallace said sincerely.

"Maybe some food would be good," Morty suggested as his stomach gave an agreeable grumble.

Steven sighed. "Alright, but somewhere quiet please," he glanced at Winona and Wallace, "the three of us together will attract too much attention here."

Winona and Wallace nodded. "There's a cafe on the outskirts of the city," Winona suggested, "it will be quiet; it's too small to attract too many tourists."

"How does it do business then?" Sabrina queried sardonically.

Winona gave her a cool look of displeasure, the dark haired woman made her suspicious and uncomfortable and she knew there was much about her that had been left unspoken.

"Enough people like quaint," Wallace answered her cheerfully. He stood up at last and Steven wearily followed suit. "Come on, it's only twenty minutes walk."

They all followed Wallace out of the museum and through the busy city, making an effort to avoid local people and tourists who were all too quick to recognise an ex Gym Leader, a Gym Leader and the Champion. People were quick to snap photos and demand autographs at first but then suddenly their attention seemed diverted and they began to move around the group. Morty looked at Sabrina pointedly knowing that her powers were at work feeling them like a hum in the air. Sabrina gave him a cold smile and he found himself grinning back, appreciating her efforts even if they were driven by her own selfish desires for peace.

Their sombre mood kept them from enjoying the beauty of the city, the sweet smell of the sea or the glimpses of Wild Pokémon who had dared to venture into the city for food including Meowth, a Zigzagoon, Skitty and a couple of Pidove. Their twenty minutes of travelling was spent in silence save for a few more words of sympathy to Steven from Winona and Wallace.

The cafe sat on a flat piece of ground with the Safari Zone settled a field behind it. Its wooden sign was worn, beaten by rain and winds, the paint depicting a red stripped white cup and the name Cafe Beautifly had almost worn away and the screws and metal bar keeping the sign up were stained with red-brown flecks of rust. There were four formerly white tables with four chairs each sitting outside on a small patio of golden pebble tiles with empty candle holders and vases in the centre. There were two windows to the small building, both of them arched with white frames and window panes that were cracked and in need of replacement.

"Could do with a coat of paint," Morty muttered in his usual jovial manner.

Koga rolled his eyes but said nothing, he was last to enter into the small building, which seemingly had only two occupants, a twenty something woman in a plain, pink dress with a white smock and an older, balding gentleman with a pair of round glasses and a greying moustache. The man stood behind the counter of buns, biscuits, cakes, tarts and pies and the woman hovered near the door eagerly. They greeted the group with delighted smiles and the woman was quick to hurry over and usher them to the only large table in the place, which had four seats. She was quick to drag two seats over however.

"What would you like?" she queried immediately, whipping out a notepad and pen from somewhere within her apron.

Sabrina cast the pastries a sideways glance and queried rudely, "are they just for decoration? You can't really produce all that food when you've-"

"Ha ha!" Morty laughed loudly over her as everyone except for Koga gave her a less than pleased glower. "Good joke," the blonde said forcefully as he gave the confused woman a wide smile. "I'll have green tea please." Given he was the one who had vouched for her the young Ecruteak Gym Leader could not help but feel responsible for her only too candid nature.

The woman nodded and scribbled down his order before looking at the others expectantly. Everyone ordered a hot drink, Morty added a pastry to his order, Winona asked for a small slice of honey cake and Wallace requested some of the banoffee pie but the others resisted asking food although Koga and Steven were hungry.

Once the waitress had departed to sort out their orders, Wallace leaned across the table and finally began his account of Team Magma and Aqua's activities in a low voice. "Look to be honest we thought Team Aqua and Magma were just crazy diehard environmentalist freaks at first, they were annoying but they weren't a big deal," Wallace explained. "In fact, some of their goals seemed admirable in a way," he admitted quietly, "I mean Team Aqua just wanted to protect the waters, rivers, the ocean, they're a beautiful other world and they're suffering from pollution."

"Wallace," Winona chided as the man got an odd sparkle in his eyes as he went off tangent. "Stick to the subject, these guys are bad news."

"What exactly do these guys want?" Koga asked flatly.

Wallace glanced over at the older man and again wondered what exactly his problem was. "Team Aqua wants to flood the country, the earth even, they want more water and they think if they find and waken Kyogre they will achieve this goal. Team Magma wants the opposite, they want to expand the land and think they can do this with Groudon."

"Kyogre and Groudon are Legendary Pokémon, right?" Morty queried as he looked at Wallace keenly.

The man nodded although he was a little unnerved by the excited spark in the blonde's violet-brown eyes.

"Well how exactly do these guys hope to capture and use such powerful Pokémon?" Morty questioned.

"We're not sure," Winona admitted, "we have heard rumours about orbs that apparently have the ability to calm them but no one really knows for certain."

"Well then what's the problem?" Sabrina queried insolently as the waitress returned with a tray of drinks and snacks. They waited until she had sat down everything and wandered back to the counter before they resumed conversation. "I mean really the chances of these people finding Legendary Pokémon and controlling them aren't high," the psychic sneered.

"They have done other things you know," Winona retorted sharply. She had quickly grown tired of this newcomer and her cold, patronising attitude. She gave Steven a subtle glance wondering what had possessed him to keep such strange company. "If you are lucky they just take your Pokémon," she said darkly, "but if you're not you disappear. People are seen being dragged off the streets, into vans, into sealed up buildings, into the woods, even down the sewers or they just plain vanish. Then, well then it usually goes one of three ways." Winona paused and swallowed hard, she tried to read Steven's reaction on his face but he just seemed as grim as when he had arrived, his gaze was on the table and she could not even be certain that he was listening to her.

"And they are?" Koga queried coldly.

Winona spared a glance at the ninja and wondered who he was, his dialect seemed to be an odd mixture of Kanto and Johto and though he seemed calm, aloof even and unthreatening she was certain he was someone to be wary of. "Bodies turn up," Winona admitted with equal frost in her voice, "some mutilated, looking like they were tortured beforehand," she knew her skin had blanched, when it had first started happening she had wailed with everyone else and vomited violently when she had seen her first corpse but now she had almost become hardened to it accepting that this was indeed happening, "others are just simply dead, drowned or strangled, some were obviously just the victims of theft gone wrong. Others don't even turn up, people search and search but there's never any trace, and the rest..." She paused again and looked to Wallace to continue.

Wallace gave his girlfriend a sympathetic look before turning his attention to the group. "They're seen again but not as they were, some of them are in Magma or Aqua uniform, all of them brainwashed, and that's the worst of it, they way they are brainwashing people to their cause. Even people of authority are starting to talk now; people they have not even kidnapped are contemplating if maybe they might be on to something. Then there are the fights between them, between the Teams and the people who are starting to support them, there's been fighting in the streets, sometimes it's just a punch here and there but sometimes it's more fatal and then there are the attacks on buildings meant to be their hideouts, innocent homes, shops and places of business blown to bits because Team Magma or Aqua thought their rivals were lurking there. It's all just gotten out of hand, people are getting killed over this, pretty soon Hoenn is going to have a civil war."

"How dramatic," Sabrina chided, clearly unimpressed with the news.

Wallace purposely ignored her and turned his gaze on Steven.

Steven had gone pale and was clenching his fists tightly on the table. "I should have been here," he murmured in an angry voice, "the country is a mess and I've done nothing to stop it! If I'd been here to nip it in the bud, now buildings are being destroyed, people are kidnapped and killed, Pokémon are stolen, some Champion I am not even knowing what's going on here."

"Steven don't do that," Morty said gently with a sympathetic look, "you can't be everywhere and Champion or not you are only one man, we are talking about two organisations here."

"He's right," Winona spoke up as Steven raised his head to give the blonde a dirty glower, "no one blames you for any of this Steven. The Elite and the Gym Leaders have done everything they can to fight this but it's impossible, there are too many of them and...well...even they are starting to take sides, not openly of course but...well people mention things, say things that make you wonder, you know? I don't think they would actively turn but Team Magma and Aqua they say things, things that sometimes make sense and despite all their crimes people think that maybe they've got the right idea, at least about certain things."

"But they're terrorists!" Morty protested with a look of horror. "And thieves and murderers!"

"Yes," Winona agreed, "but some people agree with their motives even if they don't like their actions and some even think that maybe you have to do evil for the greater good." She sighed heavily. "And that unfortunately is what we are up against."

Steven shook his dejectedly as he mulled over what to do now. It seemed they had gone from the frying pan to the fire escaping from one criminal organisation just to plunge into the mess of two more. "I need to talk to the Elite," he murmured, "and come up with some plan, this can't go on."

Wallace nodded agreeably. "They are all in Ever Grande right now," he informed him, "if you want I could give them a call get them to stay there until you have rested up and can go see them."

"No rest," Steven muttered, "no time, I'll get the next boat to Mossdeep and then on to Ever Grande."

"Steven," Wallace immediately argued with a sympathetic look, "you have only just come home, all of you need to rest and get some proper food, you should stay in the Lilycove Hotel."

"No," Steven protested with a violent flash in his grey-blue eyes, "we need to act now!"

The others looked at him with mild alarm except for Sabrina who grinned coldly and Koga who looked impressed if anything. Morty considered trying to calm him down but before he could speak Sabrina sneered, "gosh you have forgotten Hadyn rather quickly haven't you? What happened to rushing off to find her? I thought you were determined to get the next boat right back to Kanto even though you have been told she's not there."

"Sabrina!" Morty snapped with the first angry look he can given her since their odd reunion. He dared to send out a flare of angry psychic energy that brushed against her walls causing her to shudder much to her irritation. Not that long ago Morty's mild attack would have been nothing worse than a fly's buzzing but ever since the death of her Alakazam her powers had been unreliable and there were times when they seemed sapped and she felt weak.

"It's alright," Steven commented quietly as he met the woman's taunting red gaze. "Hadyn remains my number one priority, she is my sister, but I have no leads, there is nothing to go on so what am I supposed to do? I cannot ignore what's going on with Hoenn until I find her again that's selfish, I'm the Champion here I have to do right by country now. I will be phoning Erika every day and Lance and whoever else I can to look for her and them but I will be dealing with Team Aqua and Magma while I await news, there's just nothing else for it."

Sabrina shrugged with a lack of concern. "Do what you like," she retorted coolly, "I don't care." She met Morty's glower at last and gave him a vicious glare in response. 'Don't use your powers on me again,' she warned him mentally.

Morty lowered his shields when he felt Sabrina's psychic hum and received her mental message. Despite his anger he could not help but be impressed by her talent for psychic conversing, it was a rare gift but not one he envied. He gave no sign of a retort and merely held her gaze.

Steven finished the last of his tea before standing up from the table. "I need to get back to the city and see when the next boat is leaving." He looked to Morty, Sabrina and Koga. "You are all welcome to come with me to Ever Grande but I do not ask it, I understand this is not what you were expecting in Hoenn."

"Come on Steven," Morty protested with a small grin, "you know I'm with you all the way besides it would be boring without you."

Steven mustered a small smile of gratitude to the younger man before turning his gaze on the ninja and psychic. "I've come this far," Koga muttered, "I suppose Ever Grande is worth seeing."

Sabrina sighed and keeping her eyes on Morty said, "I'm here to get answers from you Mystic Seer so I suppose I'll have to come along for that."

Steven nodded. "Right well let's go then." He forked out a note and some coins from his wallet and threw them onto the table. The others followed suit and hastily stood up to follow him outside and back to Lilycove.

When they arrived back in the city they were all tired and hungry but it did not stop Steven from heading straight to the docks to check the schedule for the boats. "Six o'clock," he murmured, "that's the time of the boat to Mossdeep and then there's one twenty minutes after to Ever Grande."

"I'm coming with you too," Wallace announced, "you'll need all the help you can get and besides, I've missed you, we could do with catching up."

Steven shared a smile with his close friend, noticeably glad to hear that the former Gym Leader would be coming with them. He had long missed Wallace's company, they had been close since they were teenagers, at first rivals they had become firm friends over the years although Steven's interest in rock hunting and Wallace's love for poetry, art and the ocean had kept them apart for weeks at a time.

"Well if you're going by boat you will need me too," Winona said smugly, "Team Aqua are known for sneaking onto to boats, sometimes they throw everyone overboard and take the boat," she added darkly.

Steven felt a jolt at Winona's offer to accompany them and deliberately avoided looking at her as he felt his cheeks warm slightly. Their fling had not lasted long enough to be counted as serious and they had both acted like it was nothing but a harmless misguided moment of passion and yet deep down Steven had known there had been more to it, she had been his first after all. After he had realised his best friend was in love with her however he had stepped aside and Wallace had gone out of his way to court the beautiful lavender haired woman none the wiser. Wallace knew there had been some sort of romance between his best friend and girlfriend but he had no idea that they had had sex, Winona and Steven had made an unspoken vow to never reveal that.

Sabrina folded her arms and frowned, she highly doubted any criminals would be able to sneak past her defences. Morty was quietly considering the opposite, after all Team Rocket had managed to board the last ship they had been on without either him or Sabrina noticing.

"Right dinner," Wallace bluntly decided, "you guys really need to eat and we have roughly three hours before the boat arrives."

The others nodded agreeably and Wallace led the way to one of the city's best restaurants. Once they were all well fed they felt a good bit better, including Steven despite the fact that he spent the meal mostly in a moody silence. His thoughts were on Hadyn, and he wondered if Sabrina's implication might be true, was he quickly setting aside his sister because of guilt over Hoenn's situation? He had become a Champion in name only over the last few months and in that time Hoenn had become the victim of two murderous, violent rival groups and he had not even known how bad things had become. It was not fair to the people of Hoenn but equally he could not just forget his sister. Who knew where she was or in what kind of danger? Was she a prisoner of Team Rocket once more? Locked up and being beaten into submission just like in Goldenrod? He shuddered at the thought. What could he do though? There were no clues to her location or Archer and the others' and he was already doing all he could to try and find her. Sure he could go back to Kanto but the psychics did not think she was there and Erika had heard of no signs of her. Still staying here to sort out Hoenn felt like giving up on her.

* * *

_Hurray Hoenn at long last! I have to admit though HeartGold is my favourite game I have a soft spot for the Hoenn games I think they're underrated. Team Aqua and Magma seem like terrorists to me and in a realistic portrayal I imagine they would be violent but think it's for the better good combine that with a rivalry against one another and it makes Hoenn a pretty dangerous place to be in. I think these two groups have a lot of unseen potential and I hope you all like how I write them. Don't worry Team Rocket will not be forgotten either._

_Also I hope you like how I write the Hoenn characters they are mostly game based because the manga volumes set in Hoenn haven't been released over here yet or re-released as it were so I know only what I read online. Anyway as always read and please review and many thanks for all reviews, favs etc!_


	38. Chapter 37 Family, Friends and More

It had been a couple of days now since Hadyn had appeared in Olivine City, two nights now she had spent in Jasmine's house, one in the living room and one in the only spare room, both times with Volkner. The Sunyshore Gym leader had not wanted to leave her alone when she was in a strange place and though she had said nothing she did not want to be left alone, not really. Of course he had spent last night on the floor despite Hadyn's protests but when he had woken in the morning he had found her beside him with her blanket and pillow, having stubbornly and stupidly given up the bed.

It was now ten o'clock in the morning and they were walking along the beach with Vulpix and Jolteon running around them along the sand enjoying the freedom. There were a few other people out with their Pokémon but none of them bothered the pair. They had been walking in silence though Volkner was debating about sharing something with her. He glanced down at her and wondered if his news would be good or if it would just confuse and maybe even upset her. Anyone else would have told her it immediately expecting it to be good news but he was unsure. The incident with some strange giant Pokémon on the boat had left her conflicted and guilty. Volkner knew that despite herself she was contemplating the possibility of never seeing Steven and the others again of keeping them safe from her.

Hadyn could sense something from Volkner but she was not sure what it was, he was doing too good a job of keeping his emotions from her for her to verify what he was feeling. It did not help that every time someone passed them by she caught a whiff of emotions from them- excitement, happiness, exhaustion, stress, relief, there was quite a cocktail of feelings in the air this morning. She tried hard to block it out and just focus on walking across the soft sand, keeping herself only partially open in her mind so that her Vulpix might speak to her if it wished. Predictably it did not, the young copper furred Pokémon was tolerant of its trainer feeling neither like nor dislike for her, occasionally it missed its home in the wild and occasionally it enjoyed the new things it found on its travels but overall it was indifferent both to her and its situation. Though she had her Marowak still to turn to this lack of mental conversing made her miss Fido all the more.

"Hadyn," Volkner had willed himself to speak at last. She glanced up at him with those bewildering violet eyes of hers and he halted. It had been strange waking up with her beside him this morning, awkward and uncomfortable in one way and yet oddly nice in another. Disturbed by this realisation he had tried not to think about it since, yet a questioning stare from Jasmine in the kitchen had made his neck redden slightly as if he had something to hide. "Look I...I got hold of a number for Ever Grande City, and I imagine Steven and the others would be somewhere in Hoenn now. It might not reach him directly but at least someone there can pass on the message that well...you're safe." He was thinking having a group of people forwarding the message of Hadyn's location might not be the best idea but what else could they do? Steven needed to know that she was alright.

Hadyn stiffened slightly though inside a spark of hope had been struck, she knew her brother and Morty would be going mad with worry over her, they might not even think she was alive, now here was a chance to set that to right without seeing them, without directly exposing them to further danger. She missed them sorely of course and knew Steven would cross the ocean to get to her once he knew where she was but that would take time and she needed time to get her thoughts together, to come to terms with her guilt and decide what she would tell him. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "I'll call when we get back." Would they be in Hoenn already? If so where would they be- Mossdeep, Ever Grande? Would he be there when she called to answer the phone, would he be so relieved to hear from her that he would be satisfied to wait for an explanation or would he demand one immediately? Would it be easier to tell him directly that she was alright or would it be simpler to have some else do it? Cowardly yes but easier. Of course he would call back as soon as he got the message and demand to speak with her in person, to hear without a doubt that she was alright. Then what? Would he come for her? Would she want that? More ship journeys for them all to be horribly vulnerable on. She glanced at Volkner again; he would not be coming, not without his Zapdos.

"Hadyn I know you feel guilty and responsible," Volkner said calmly, "you have probably felt all that for years but you know Steven would never agree with that, none of them would. You need to tell him what happened and you need to let him be your brother if that's what he wants."

Hadyn nodded. 'None of them would agree,' she thought darkly, 'but what about you? You always blamed me before, am I still the weak psychic who brings trouble to everyone's door?' "Let's go back then," she murmured coolly. She sent out a psychic call to Vulpix who did not respond with a thought but returned to her side willingly anyway. She bent down and scratched the soft fur between his ears fondly. He seemed so small and faraway compared to Fido; he had had to bend down to receive scratches.

Volkner frowned angrily, he had found a way to get hold of her brother so why was she not happy and why had he known she would not be? 'She's a pest,' he thought derisively, 'a complicated, irritating pest. Well sure she's had it bad, nonstop really and if I had called up something from the sea by accident and a boat had been sunk as a result I might feel pretty weird about it too but still, I'm trying to get her back to her brother what more does she want from me?'

His Jolteon butted his leg slightly and looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" he snapped as he glanced back down at it.

The Jolteon gave a sharp yip and looked ahead where Hadyn and her Vulpix were walking on without them. Volkner followed its gaze and frowned harder. He charged off after her quickly catching up thanks to his longer legs. "You could wait you know," he chided her quickly. "Is it really such bad news that I found a way for you to contact your brother and let him know you're not dead? We all know he's probably gone half mad with worry by now, I'm sure even those stupid shiny stones of his can't cheer him up at this point."

Part of Hadyn wanted to laugh at this thought and another part of her wanted to scorn Volkner for mocking her brother. Most of her just felt further guilt as she realised how ungrateful she was acting towards the blond. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I just...I love Steven and I miss him so badly, and Morty too, they have both been so good to me and they just want to protect me but even if it is their choice and their risk to take how can I keep putting them through it? They have a chance now to be without me, to be safe. Morty can hunt his Legendary Pokémon without Team Rocket chasing them too and Steven can go back to being the Champion and doing what's best for Hoenn. But they won't take it when they know where I am, they will insist on coming to get me and the cycle will begin again, Team Rocket will come like they always do and ruin everything."

Volkner's sapphire eyes widened in realisation. "You don't want to tell them where you are do you?" he guessed. "You obviously want Steven to know you're alright but you don't want him coming for you."

Hadyn's cheeks flushed a faint pink as Volkner hit the mark. "I know how it sounds," she retorted quietly as she glanced sideways down at the sand, "after everything we have been through, all the sacrifices that have been made it's a poor way to repay them and I know they chose to do it and that it is not my fault but that does not mean that I should not stop it. That I should not make a sacrifice now for the greater good and let them have their chance at peace, safe and away from Team Rocket." She looked back up at him waiting for the angry response that she knew had to be coming.

"Well frankly you are being ridiculous," Volkner scorned, "but it is up to you and even if I don't agree I do understand I suppose," he added grudgingly.

"You do?" Hadyn stared at him in open surprise. She had expected him to call her ungrateful, to argue and say that he would tell Steven where she was if she would not.

Volkner nodded. "You have a hard burden to bear, one you do not want to share even if you should. Morty is from Johto remember, so even if you make this choice to keep yourself from them there is every chance he will come here and find you and there is every chance that Steven will think Team Rocket have you and are making you lie and say you are safe and he will search the world until he finds you."

Hadyn filled with dismay; she had not considered that obvious fact. Maybe there was no escape for them after all, maybe they were in too deep now and even if she tried to cut them loose to save them they would still be tangled up in this mess. Her eyes burned with tears. "I love my brother and I love Morty, is it too much to ask for them to have normal lives even if I can't? I don't want to be separated from them, I don't want to have a life without them but if it meant they could do what they want without torture and death and..." She shook her head. "But it can't be that way can it? No matter what I do, if I stay with them they are in danger, you all are, and if I leave everyone still is because they will assume I am and..."

"And we care too much to not know where you are," Volkner finished quietly.

Hadyn flinched at his words and stared up at him curiously. "We?" she echoed. There had been no odd tingle to tell her that he was telling a lie, not once had she felt that with him, but then that was why she liked Volkner, his brutal honesty.

This time Volkner flinched. 'Did I say that?' he wondered dumbly. 'Well I suppose it would be a bit maddening if she was lost, I mean she could be anywhere in any sort of trouble. It's true I would probably have to go and look for her because if they had her, well I don't think anyone could forget the way she was the last time they had her. No, Steven has to know where she is even if she tells him herself that she is safe he will never believe it until he sees her with his own eyes, neither will Morty. I don't think I would either if it were me. Team Rocket are too crafty and we have had too much trouble with them already to accept something like that without proof.'

"Er..." Volkner tried to shrug off his unease but Hadyn's piercing gaze told him she was not letting it go. She could feel his discomfort now radiating off him like heat from a fire, it almost burned her skin, he was nervous even and something else, what was that? "We should go back and ring Ever Grande," he danced over the issue, "and you will let Steven know you are safe and exactly where you are because it is for the best, trust me. I know you don't want to lose him in your life and I understand that you would if it meant he would be safe but it just does not work like that and you can't make such a massive decision like that, Steven would never forgive you for it and neither would Morty, I don't think. Probably not even Erika."

Hadyn nodded and accepted that Volkner was not going to elaborate on whatever 'we' meant.

When they reached Jasmine's house they found her in the living room quietly reading a book about Steel Pokémon. She glanced over her shoulder when they entered, took them in calmly and then resumed reading. Volkner knew, though she had given nothing away, that she was pondering how exactly he was connected to Hadyn, he knew it bothered the Olivine City Gym Leader and he could not help but feel a slight tinge of guilt over the matter. It did not help that Jasmine was being so gracious about everything, allowing the pair to stay in her home when neither was meant to be there.

Volkner walked over to her and queried in his usual blunt manner, "can we use your phone to call Ever Grande?"

Jasmine smiled slightly at the pages of her book, amused by Volkner's uncouth nature, the blonde preferred being direct over manners almost all the time. "Of course," she said softly as she glanced up at him. He had not changed much since she had last seen him almost seven months ago in Sunyshore, that she had noticed upon his arrival in Olivine City though she had only lingered upon it when Hadyn had appeared. He was still tall, handsome in a manner, a little wild with the same untamed blonde spikes and that sullen expression that unnerved people sometimes. His eyes were piercing, a beautiful, deep shade of sapphire, they could have been riveting but he kept them cold and forbidding. Jasmine herself for all her fondness for the man found his gaze hard to bear, for all the affection she bore him she still found him a difficult man to be around.

Volkner turned his attention back to Hadyn who lingered awkwardly by the door picking up on Jasmine's soft, burning desire mixed with a faint sensation of envy, a feeling she herself had known only too well when it came to women and Falkner. Was this how it was then? Was Jasmine an old lover of Volkner's or a current one? She flushed; embarrassed to think that the willowy beautiful woman could ever be jealous of her the plain, scarred psychic who lacked certain assets and whose only distinguishing features were her odd violet eyes. She sensed Volkner's questioning blue gaze and tried to banish the pink tinge on her cheeks.

Volkner went to the wireless green phone hanging on the wall and picked it up. "We'll go upstairs," he suggested.

Hadyn nodded and with Vulpix and Jolteon she followed the man up to the large spare room they had been sharing. Volkner was quick to seat himself on the edge of the bed and begin dialling the number he had scribbled down on a notepad resting on the cabinet beside the bed. He murmured his request for Ever Grande's Pokémon League to the operator who answered. Hadyn took a seat beside him and with a shaking hand she accepted the ringing phone.

It seemed to Hadyn to ring for an hour though in fact only five rings went by before someone answered. "Greetings this is Ever Grande City's Pokémon League Headquarters how may I help you?" a foreign female's voice queried.

Would Steven be there or would he be home in Mossdeep or visiting his father in Rustboro City or somewhere else entirely? She could feel her palm beginning to soak with sweat, how could she explain this to him? How could she confess how she had summoned a giant Pokémon to help her and that a shipwreck had followed? How could she seek him out again like this and ask him to risk himself once more to come and find her? Wasn't she an adult now? Did she really need big brother to continue holding her hand? Her heart was pounding hard; she felt a dull ache beginning to build against her ribcage with each beat. He would be looking for her though, he would seek her out whether she willed it or not and put himself at risk even if she begged him not to.

"Hello? Hello is someone there?" The woman was getting annoyed now; Hadyn did not need psychic talents to sense that.

Volkner could hear the voice on the other line and he could see how Hadyn trembled, was speaking with her brother again really such a conflict for her? Had they not agreed on the beach that this was for the best and that no matter what Steven would look for her whether she wanted him to or not? He sighed, 'silly girl,' he scorned to himself, 'selfish when she's trying to be selfless, reckless when she wants to be sensible, always getting things wrong and yet she does try I suppose.' He snatched the phone off her before the woman in Hoenn could hang up. "Hello, this is Volkner The Shining Shocking Star, Gym Leader of Sunyshore City, Sinnoh and I am ringing to enquire if I might speak with Steven Stone?" He was loathe to use his title especially since it sounded so ridiculous, at least to him, but formality was always necessary with these things and he was not totally against saying that he was a Gym Leader, it was something to be proud of after all. 'Although it's hardly Elite,' he grumbled to himself.

Hadyn jumped slightly with Volkner's brief moodiness and glanced at him curiously wondering where that had come from. 'Is it me that's bothering him or is this just his usual grumpiness?' she pondered. Volkner after all rarely needed a reason to be moody.

"One moment please, he's just arrived," the receptionist retorted.

Volkner sucked in a breath and glanced at Hadyn. "He's there," he told her, "and you need to talk to him."

Hadyn paled slightly, she wanted to hear his voice again, she really did, she wanted to know if he could forgive what she had accidentally done on the ship and if he still loved her despite this latest mess and yet to talk to him, she knew it would cement him coming for her and plunging himself back into the deadly mess.

"Hello?" Steven's puzzled voice rang out crackled down the phone. "Volkner?"

"I'm here," the blonde retorted, "with your sister."

Steven let out a strangled gasp mixed with a sob. "Hadyn?" he snapped in disbelief. "HADYN! Where is she? Put her on! Put her on!" His voice filled with anxiety.

Volkner sighed and held out the phone to the young woman calmly with one hand. She accepted it reluctantly looking at it like it was an Arbok ready to strike. "Hello," she choked down the phone hoarsely.

"HADYN! Oh thank God!" Steven started to sob. "I thought, I thought, damn what I thought!" The sobs turned into laughs of relief. "Hadyn are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where are you?"

"Jo...Johto," she stammered as she looked questioningly at Volkner. Suddenly she had gone dumb; the seaside city's name had fled her mind as tears began to fill her violet eyes.

"Olivine City," Volkner offered helpfully. He was scrutinising her watching how her nerves grew trying to see if she was feeling relief more than fear or fear more than relief.

"Olivine City," she repeated, "with Volkner." It was a stupid thing to add, Steven knew that of course given it was Volkner who had called and yet she had needed to clarify that to reassure herself and her brother that she was not alone.

"Good, good," Steven said with obvious relief. "And Team Rocket?"

"I...I don't know where they are," she confessed, "we were on a ship and...and..." She sniffed and a sob slipped out. "I did a bad thing Steven, it was terrible, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen...I didn't even know I could...that's no excuse. Morty tried so hard to help me build walls and after Troy I swore to be more controlled and careful...I'm so sorry!"

"Hadyn calm down," Steven tried to assure her though it was impossible to do over the phone. "Whatever you did, they pushed you to it I'm sure and I know you did it out of self defence whatever it was." On the other side of the line Steven filled with frustration, desperate to hug his sister and offer his comfort but of course he could not. He gripped the cream cord tightly and wrapped it around his fist, ignoring his companions' curious stares. "You need to stop with this guilt okay? You have a lot of growing power to deal with, and it gets hard to control I'm sure and with them pushing you all the time, well things can't be helped."

Hadyn shook her head sorrowfully though she knew her brother could not see it. "You don't understand, people drowned, there was a monster, a huge Pokémon, I was calling for help, Kenji had me," she swallowed a lump that had been building in her throat, "he was so angry, and so hurt, they broke his mind, his emotions were in all these different pieces, they must have been horrible-"

"Hadyn," Steven interrupted her gently, "look it's alright, I promise, whatever happened no one will blame you, they attacked you and you reacted and your psychic powers took over, it was self defence. We will talk about it when we see each other in person, I'm just glad you're alright and that is all that matters right now."

"Okay..." She bowed her head and rubbed at her eyes with her free hand stubbornly until the skin around them was red and the tears were banished.

"Look there's been a lot going on here, things are really bad," Steven told her, "Hoenn is in anarchy and action needs to be taken fast. I want to come and get you right now, I really do and if I could get on the first ship to Johto I would, you know that don't you? But it's dangerous here, too dangerous for you and if I leave so soon after getting here well...people have been dying and being kidnapped and brainwashed, buildings have been blown up and Pokémon have been stolen, I don't know what to do. I mean Team Aqua and Magma aren't Team Rocket but if they were to figure out what you were, they're maniacs..."

"It's alright," Hadyn assured as she gave a sad smile though inside she was filling with an icy shock. She knew Steven's position as Champion was important and she had never wanted to come before it or have his position be jeopardised by her but this was the first time Steven has hesitated when it came to her well-being. 'What a selfish thought,' she scorned herself, 'Hoenn is in trouble, I'm fine, that has to come first. If Team Rocket had me it would be different but I'm with Volkner, I'm safe and I'm a psychic, it's just plain needy and pathetic expecting Steven to drop all or assuming that Volkner will look after me. I'm almost twenty-one I can look after myself, I have two strong, loyal Pokémon, I can conjure fire and levitate, well occasionally, and other things.'

"Hadyn..." Steven burned with guilt, he was torn and he wanted to swallow back his words and vow to jump on the next boat to Johto after all. "I love you, you're my sister and you mean the world to me, I swear, but if you came here and they got you...No...I'll come, I'd worry every day and night anyway, I mean Team Rocket are crawling all over Johto, it's dangerous there too and you would be safer here maybe, after all Morty and I are here."

"Steven," this time it was Hadyn who protested. "I can wait in Johto a few days, it's alright, I'm a psychic remember? And so far there has been no sign of Team Rocket; they don't know where I am."

Steven was silent for a moment whilst he contemplated this. "Well stay there then, no wandering about Johto" he said firmly, "and I will come to bring you home as soon as I can, I promise."

"I will," Hadyn assured, "don't worry. Just sort out Hoenn first; the people there need their Champion."

"I know," he grumbled, "but you are my sister, you need me too." He cursed quietly to himself. "Be safe and I promise I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Alright," she half-whispered.

"Good and I mean that. Now, put Volkner back on please."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Bye."

Hadyn held the phone out to a puzzled Volkner who was trying to get the just of the conversation, which was difficult since he had only really heard one half of it. He accepted the phone and raised it to his left ear. "Hello?"

"Volkner, look there's a lot of trouble in Hoenn and I don't want to drag Hadyn into it, I need to sort it out before I come for her or at least I need to start sorting it out, it will probably take months to fix and I won't have her in Johto that long. I will be a week at the very most okay and until then I need you to swear, and I mean swear Volkner, that you will look after her, that you won't let her out of your sight and that you will do everything you can to protect her. I know I am asking a lot especially since you probably did not expect to be thrown back into this mess so quickly but please, I'm begging you, you are the only one with her, do this for me."

Volkner rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 'He is so dramatic and overbearing,' he scorned mentally. 'Anyone would think Hadyn was made of porcelain or something the way he goes on.' He glanced sideways at her. 'I'm sure she won't fall to pieces with a single blow of the wind, she's not that fragile.' "Alright," he retorted reluctantly, "I swear I will take care of her in your absence."

Hadyn's cheeks flared up again at those words and she looked at Volkner in surprise though there was a mild irk of annoyance there too. 'Steven should not be making him do that,' she thought angrily, 'I know I've gotten captured before but I can look after myself, he needs to understand that.'

"Good, I will see you soon, bye."

"Bye," Volkner retorted calmly before hanging up. "Well now," he murmured to Hadyn, "your brother's extreme affection for you can be a pain in the ass sometimes but no matter, at least he knows you are safe."

"You shouldn't have done that," Hadyn said, "swear I mean, it's unfair for him to ask that of you. You came here for Zapdos; you should be off sorting that out."

"With Falkner," Volkner remarked coolly. He knew he was touching a sore spot but it needed to be put out there. She needed to address the issue of the blue haired trainer while she was in Johto and a reunion was possible. She needed to confront him and find out what was going on in his messed up mind. Better still she needed to find out what on earth had happened to him in Kanto to leave him so badly battered and Volkner fully believed that she was the only one who might get that story out him. Their business was unfinished; Falkner owed her an explanation for his vanishing act and an apology, though the electric trainer highly doubted there would ever be one good enough.

"Should I call him too?" she queried acidly. "I suppose I may as well while I'm emotional, I'm sure he has some perfectly good explanation for leaving me then? Tell you all about it did he?" The very mention of Falkner stung right to the core, deep inside she still bore a very vulnerable scar that he had left her with but she would not show the hurt, she could not, instead she only allowed herself to reveal her venomous anger.

Volkner shook his head. "As if," he sneered, determined to match the sudden sharpness in her voice, "we're not exactly the type to be exchanging relationship stories."

"Had many of those have you? Enough for you to think you can give out advice on them anyway I'm sure," she snapped. "I suppose you're super experienced given how friendly and warm and loving you are."

"Hey!" Volkner protested with a flash of rage in his sapphire eyes. His Jolteon, which had been happily curled up on the floor, stood up and gave a low whine, in tune to Hadyn's rage and hurt more than his trainer's. It looked at Volkner with large, black eyes before trotting over to him and nudging his knee slightly before resting its head on it and looking up at its master pleadingly. "You don't know anything about my relationships!" the blonde snarled before he responded at last to his Pokémon's whine with a simple pat on the head.

'He's right,' the Vulpix thought sardonically. 'You have disturbing mood swings; this Falkner person makes you become hateful.'

'Hateful?' There was a strong word. Had Falkner's cruel treatment of her really twisted her so badly? It seemed so, after all the mere mention of him was enough to send her into a rage. "I'm sorry," she apologised with a sincerely sorry gaze at Volkner. "You're right, I don't know about them and well I'm being rude but so were you."

"How?" he snapped, refusing to be blamed for anything as usual.

"You mentioned him on purpose," she pointed out with an accusing stare as she reached out a hand to scratch behind the Jolteon's soft, yellow ears, "to get a rise out of me. I know because you have to go see him because of Zapdos that you're torn between telling him I'm here and not telling him. Just don't, unless I ask you to, it's our business and it's up to him to decide whether he wants to see me again or not and it's up to me to decide whether to give him that chance."

Volkner shrugged. "Right whatever but you're right, I do have to go back to him, once your brother comes I suppose though it would be easier if you two made up, then we could all go to Hoenn."

"You want to go to Hoenn?" There was that feeling of surprise again.

Volkner nodded. "Yeah, I feel a bit left out and it beats hanging around Johto. More to the point though, don't you think you would forever wonder when you left if avoiding him was a mistake? If maybe you should have taken this chance to see him again while you can. I think you will regret it if you don't." He felt a little angry with himself for defending the absent blue haired trainer, the man had chosen to leave Hadyn after, he did not deserve anyone trying to help him get back with her and Volkner was not entirely sure he wanted them back together. Naturally it was the worrying indecisiveness that pushed him to try and persuade Hadyn to speak with her ex, he might not like them back together but at least then this strange doubt about them within Volkner might go away and things could go back to being as normal as they ever would be.

Hadyn frowned, again no sense of Volkner telling a lie, he really did want to come to Hoenn and he really did think she should speak with Falkner. "That's up to me," she reminded him, "and since when did whether Falkner and I were together or not bother you?"

"It doesn't."

A thin shiver ran through her like a tiny spark dancing up her spine, Volkner was lying. 'Why should it bother him?' she wondered suspiciously as she studied him with the same intense gaze he often used on her.

"What?" he quickly grew uncomfortable under her stare.

"Nothing," she answered hastily.

"Right..." He did not believe her anymore than she believed him. "Well we have lingered here long enough." He nudged his Jolteon's head off his knee gently and stood up. "Let's do something."

"Like what?" Hadyn queried curiously as she too stood up.

"I don't know, watch a movie or something?" he suggested half-heartedly. He could see grey clouds gathering together outside, rolling together swiftly and growing ever closer, there was no point in doing anything outdoors and besides they had their walk along the beach.

Hadyn was about to give a flippant response but then she paused and wondered when the last time she had watched a movie was. When had she just casually sat down to chill out in general without worries of Team Rocket suddenly appearing? When had she curled up on a couch with a good book or sat on the settee with a bowl of popcorn to watch some cheesy flick with Steven or Mrs. Stone? Ah the familiar burn of loss, remorse and of course grief, it was lessened now, a manageable, dull mix of feelings that crept up within her when she thought of Steven's late mother. She had never become Hadyn's mother and never suggested it and yet she had been the closest thing to one for Hadyn and they had had their moments of closeness particularly when it came to watching cheesy movies.

"You haven't done that in a while, have you?" Volkner's insightfulness pulled Hadyn back from her thoughts. "I suppose I haven't either, hard to when you're running from criminals and chasing Legendaries at the same time, never mind following asshole bird boys across the country." He caught Hadyn's warning stare and went silent though he offered no apology, only a bold stare. "Let's go downstairs and see if Jasmine even has any movies."

"Okay."

They went back downstairs and found Jasmine tugging on a pink cardigan by the door. "I was just about to call you," she addressed Volkner softly with a gentle smile. "I have to go to the Gym to do some training and some battling a couple of trainers have just arrived with badges."

Volkner noted the eagerness for proving her worth in her eyes and wondered dully when a trainer had last made him feel like that. In truth he did not miss his Gym much or indeed Sunyshore City for that matter, the people did not love him or his constant cutting out of their power due to his experiments with renovating the Gym's electrical equipment purely out of boredom, and he imagined only one person back in Sinnoh was missing him right now. "Good luck," he said sincerely. "We were thinking of watching a movie if you have any."

Jasmine glanced from the blonde to the pasty faced young woman lingering beside him and her smile faded a little. 'Is she more than a friend?' she wondered curiously. 'Since when does Volkner watch movies with women?' "Over by the television," she answered swiftly, gesturing with one hand, "there are some in the drawer underneath."

Volkner glanced in that direction before nodding. "Thanks."

'He's not been himself ever since she arrived here,' Jasmine thought to herself as she turned from the pair. 'Although he wasn't exactly himself when he arrived I suppose, still stubborn and cynical yes but there was, is something different about him, he's gotten that spark back in his eyes, it's not as bright as it once was but he's definitely not so depressed anymore. I suppose if he's happier then I should be happy for him even if it means there is something going on with that woman.' She hurried outside and tried to banish any further thoughts about the two.

Volkner was quick to hunt through the large drawer for a movie instantly dismissing most of the rom-coms that Jasmine owned. It did not even occur to him to ask what kind of movie Hadyn might like; frankly he did not really care just so long as it was not something that bored him half to death.

Hadyn frowned and folded her arms unimpressed with Volkner pushing movies to one side without once asking her opinion. "I like comedies and action movies by the way," she informed him pointedly.

"Uh huh," he muttered, blatantly not listening. Jasmine had neither a large or good selection and he was already down to three. "All these movies suck; girl adopts a three legged Ponyta and encourages it to race, seriously? What the Hell kind of crap is this? Now I know why I don't watch films."

Hadyn giggled in spite of herself and was forced to hold a hand to her lips to try and subdue the laughter. "Pick one already," she snapped when she finally got her giggles under control.

Vulpix and Jolteon exchanged a glance before curling up on the rug before the empty fireplace beside each other accepting that their trainers would be here for a while. Vulpix gave a loud yawn before closing his eyes. Hadyn glanced its way at the sound and gave a small smile; won over by the image of the two Pokémon curled up beside each other, though they had no direct contact due to Jolteon's spiked coat.

"This might be passable," Volkner announced as he tugged out a DVD at last, opened the case and then slotted it into the DVD player resting on top of the television. He hit the television on, lifted the two remote controls and then flopped down onto the large settee with a sigh of relief. The settee was a soft, green five seater with plump cushions resting on it along with a cream throw resting over the back of it. "Come on and sit down then," Volkner called to Hadyn as he hit play, sat down the remotes and then stretched out his arms across the back of the settee.

Hadyn nimbly took a seat keeping a couch between them in case Volkner wanted the space. The man immediately gave her a sardonic blue stare. "I haven't suddenly picked up something contagious you know," he said bitingly, "if you insist on sleeping beside me on a wooden floor then I don't see the harm in you sitting beside me."

There was that telltale blush again on her cheeks, which Volkner of course noticed. Hadyn slid across the couch mumbling something under her breath and then turned her gaze to the television pointedly. She had bunked beside him because it seemed unfair for her to have the bed when it was his friend's house especially since the floor was so hard and uncomfortable and the only reason he was in the room instead of downstairs on the couch was because he felt the need to stay with her. It should have annoyed her but it had been nice having someone beside her again even if it was on the floor, she had forgotten how good it had felt to curl up next to a warm body.

They kept silent for the first twenty minutes of the movie, both of them deliberately trying to concentrate on it so that other thoughts might be temporarily pushed aside. Hadyn was uncomfortably aware every minute however as to how close they were, how hard her heart was suddenly pumping and worse how there was that strange desire to have him put his arm around her. It was wrong, horribly wrong especially given who this was but Falkner had left her heartbroken, bitter and confused she needed someone else to assure her that this was not how relationships were, that not all men got on like this. Never mind that with Volkner, beneath the bickering, scorn and at times, even loathing, there had always been something there, something that drew her to try and learn more about him even when he tried to push her away. He was lively, wild and exciting, never afraid to speak his mind, he was bold and brave although it made him cocky and arrogant too and ever since they had first met she had wanted him to like her, to respect her. Maybe it was just because he was so rude and patronising to her, some sort of reverse psychology, she should be eager to escape him and yet she just wanted to see him more to prove herself to him.

Volkner became aware that Hadyn's amethyst eyes were shooting him quick glances only when he started glancing her way and almost caught her out. He was tense and had been since the movie had started, this felt awkward being with Hadyn like this and yet part of him did not mind. It was ironic really given how often he had complained about being with her, annoyed by how she was always trying to get to know him, somehow convinced that he wasn't all bad. From their very first meeting in the Power Plant Volkner had pegged Hadyn as a weak tagalong, now he knew he had been wrong to make such assumptions. Yes she was a pain at times and all the rest of it but she was strong, determined, brave and tough willed and it showed within and without her. He glimpsed the scars marking her face and could not help but admire the proof of how much she had survived.

'She's Falkner's ex,' he reminded himself, 'not that he ever deserved her. Still, I shouldn't be thinking about her. Hell screw Falkner I just shouldn't, she'll read into things, grow attached, then the guilt will come, all the woes about Falkner and then worries about me I suppose, I know we forget how strong she can be but she forgets the same thing about us too. Not something I really want to deal with, all that whining and sobbing; she's almost as overprotective of her brother. Still she has matured over the past couple of months I suppose, she's grown more independent.'

Hadyn stole a sly look Volkner's way and her cheeks went crimson when she found his steely sapphire gaze staring back unflinchingly. She froze for a moment unsure what to do, turning away like nothing was wrong seemed best and yet she could not. She wanted to look at him, he was a handsome man after all and despite how icy his eyes were they were almost hypnotic in a manner, she could almost imagine drowning in that cold gaze.

Volkner held her violet eyed stare, taking in her unusual eyes, the pale pink scar that carved down in a thin crescent near her lip, that lump below her right eye that had once been a huge bruise and that dark hair that framed this marked face. He knew she had worse scars hidden away beneath the high collared pink shirt she had borrowed off Jasmine and the pale blue jeans that went with it, everyone in their small group knew that. Each mark told of a beating, a session of torture she had endured for days, he remembered her confessing to him how she had broken in the end. She had thought it failure; he thought it a marvel she had survived at all. Brave woman indeed, she had seen the worst of the world and bore the scars to prove it, she had experienced the worst of the worst and yet still she could smile. He could not understand it, he found it too difficult to smile sometimes, dragged down by a depression that had almost consumed him before he had departed from Sinnoh. 'How does she manage to smile? She has been tortured, her brother was shot, her boyfriend dumped her without an explanation, her Arcanine was killed, how can she smile after all that?'

"How do you smile?"

"Huh?" Hadyn stared at Volkner in confusion wondering if he had meant to speak.

"I just wondering," he explained, only just audible over the movie, "after everything you have been through, sure you cry but you do smile too, how do you manage it? How do you push yourself to still feel happiness somehow?"

"I...I have to, if I don't they win and everything we have all been through well it's all for nothing if I can't ever smile again. That sounds silly, I know, but even if they don't capture me but I'm never happy again well then they have won anyway, haven't they?"

"I suppose so," Volkner murmured as he leaned into her slightly, studying her with all the intrigue of an archaeologist studying a fossil. "Still, it must be so hard to still find happiness."

Hadyn stared back at him and dared to ask, "is it hard for you? I know you smile a lot but that's just when you are mocking someone, do you ever feel true happiness?"

"Rarely," he admitted, "sometimes it's too hard, letting the depression take over seems simplest."

Hadyn shook her head scornfully. "You should know better than to take the easier route."

At first he scowled at the scorn but then a grin slipped through. "I suppose so," he agreed grudgingly. 'The easier route would be to just ignore all these strange feelings,' he thought to himself, 'to just forget it and keep things the way they were.' His grin widened a little. "I'll take the hard way then," he told her, "whatever the consequences."

She nodded approvingly trying to ignore the hard pounding of her heart and that niggling in her mind that said, 'you are ignoring your own advice but denying your thoughts. You should say something, put it out there...What if I'm just looking for anyone though, someone to fill the void of Falkner, what if it's not Volkner this is all about but just the need for comfort and company and affection, and other selfish things. It would be cruel trying to put him in Falkner's place. I miss him so badly and I still love him, how could I not? But this...it feels like maybe...No I can't, it's foolish.'

Volkner leaned into her and she froze up when he pressed his lips against her in a forceful kiss. Let Steven and Falkner bay for his blood then, let them all be furious about this complication and let his mind be confused about it all. He was not considering a relationship or thinking about the long term implications, that was unnecessary stress, the now was enough really. This was what he wanted now, to kiss the puzzling Miss Stone, to see if it was some sort of attraction he had for her, spurned by his growing admiration for her, and his admittance to himself that yes he had missed her, especially arguing with her, that had been fun at times he would not deny it. Now surely he would know if he did want her or if he was just confused because she and Erika were the only two female companions he had had for a long while now.

Hadyn's mind seemed to fill with a flash of brilliant white heat that flooded from her lips through her brain and down her body. All other thoughts and feelings were banished with this moment, all worries and fears gone. She could not think, she wanted to scream, she wanted to pull back and yet she wanted to respond too. His lips were rougher than Falkner's, his kiss messier and less co-ordinated and yet the passion was there in it even if she could sense his own confusion mingled with a tinge of sly delight that made her burn with her own small jolt of joy.

Neither dared to contemplate what was going on, to do that would be like setting off a bomb who knew what chaos would be unleashed. It would be utterly ridiculous to consider the implications, the future; it was too hard to imagine what might happen now.

Volkner pulled back from Hadyn unsure what to do, unsure even of what he had done. 'Shit that was weird,' he thought to himself. The kiss had not cleared anything up; he still could not tell if this was what he wanted. He turned his gaze back to the movie and Hadyn did the same, feeling equally awkward and confused about what had just happened.

* * *

_I will be honest I did have some misgivings about writing this latest development only because I don't want Hadyn to come across as some sort of Mary Sue who exists just to get with all the characters because that's really not the case or the intention. I did plan this for a while nonetheless if only because for me it adds an interesting twist, which will be developed upon later on in the fanfic particularly with some more from Falkner's side of things._

_I hope Steven deciding not to drop everything for Hadyn wasn't a sudden change or too out of the blue, I just feel he has matured enough to make the tough decisions a bit better and that their relationship has grown to the point where he is finally starting to accept that maybe Hadyn can last a couple of days without him._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter please continue to read and review!_


	39. Chapter 38 Difficult Decisions

Johto, at first Archer had been raging when he learned where Hadyn had taken them to but now he was beginning to come round to the idea. That bird trainer that had escaped him lived here, and he had moaned about coming home when Cassidy had carried out her brutal work on him. He could be silenced now. Then there was the matter of the psychic herself, she had to be here too, he had not seen her being rescued by a Lapras but somehow he knew she was not dead and if they had come to shore then so had she. 'She's probably still near the coast,' the Executive thought to himself, 'lingering wherever she's washed up because there's nowhere else for her to go. She probably hopes we won't find her.' He allowed for the fact that she might have gone to Violet City's Gym Leader, Kenji had mentioned they had some form of a close relationship and Falkner himself had admitted it under torture and that he had told her and the others that he was going home.

Archer picked up the receiver of a black phone and began dialling a number into it. Two days they had been here now, two days spent trying to get reorganised. With effort he had managed to get hold of the only other Executive in Johto, Petrel, and for the past couple of days now he had been calling him regularly trying to get Grunt forces organised along with sufficiently strong Pokémon. Hadyn's latest show of power, summoning a monstrous Pokémon up from the deep, had him coldly assured that she was a liability, too powerful to capture and too powerful to be left alone. Team Rocket had failed too many times now trying to capture and control her, and despite Giovanni's interest in her Archer was now tired of losing manpower and Pokémon chasing after her. Of the eight of them four had perished to the seas along with their Pokémon, two of them mutants, now only four of them were left to pick up the pieces.

It had not been easy but fortune had seemed to smile on them putting them in a small area that lacked a decent enough population to be a threat. When they had arrived here exhausted on the backs of their Pokémon at first they had merely sought rest and food and attempted to pass themselves off as innocent shipwreck victims. The following day Archer had initiated their takeover. Now the poorly named Cianwood City, for it was no city at all, had fallen to Team Rocket in blood and death and the few people that had dwelled there had found their Pokémon forcefully taken from them along with money and food. There had been ten human causalities and eighteen Pokémon, those who remained alive were kept sealed indoors to prevent a rebellion or information leaking out. That included the Gym Leader Chuck who had been sealed up in his gym; his submission had only come about when Archer had taken his wife hostage and sent the Gym Leader one of her fingers to prove the seriousness of his threat to kill her. As a master of Fighting Pokémon with several tough acolytes Archer had known attempting to takeover them in battle would have been futile. Chuck's wife Miho remained Archer's personal hostage to assure the Executive that Chuck and his Black Belts would not attempt an escape from the Gym.

Cementing the takeover, all phones and forms of communication had been taken or severed save for the one phone Archer was currently using. He and the Grunts knew this could only be temporary, it would not be long before someone eventually came snooping in Cianwood. The only reason Chuck was alive was because Archer feared the Pokémon League becoming involved if a Gym Leader was murdered and the act was traced to Team Rocket, they could not afford the direct involvement of the League and the Elite, not now when they were scattered and few in number. Bad enough Falkner was a Gym Leader who needed eliminated both to stop him from confessing his torture and what he knew of Team Rocket's plans, if he had not done this already, and because they needed his Zapdos of course. Still that was a risk they would just have to take.

"Hello?"

"Petrel how are things coming with the Grunts?" Archer snapped. "Do we have the numbers yet?"

"We have numbers," came the slightly nervous retort, "and some good Pokémon but I don't know if it will be enough. Are you sure about what you're doing? I mean if you start attacking cities won't the League get involved? Is that what Giovanni wants?"

Archer swallowed hard and his right eye noticeably twitched. "Look the psychic is too powerful to be allowed to roam about, we need her eliminated before she is used against us, we have lost too many to her as it is and we need to capture Zapdos, it is imperative that we have all the Legendary Pokémon that we can, that is one of Team Rocket's main goals and we have to make big risks then so be it."

"Well if you say so, then I can have at least fifty Grunts stationed... where did you want to check first?"

"Idiot," Archer snapped as some of his rage slipped through. "Look she was in the sea with the rest of us so she obviously drifted to shore so the coastal areas need checked first, now whether she is still there or not is another matter entirely but that's where we will start."

"Okay."

'Big risk,' Kenji thought dully. The mentally and physically scarred Grunt was lingering in the corner of the small house Archer had taken for the Grunts' temporary headquarters. 'If we just attack along the coast and she's not there she and everyone else will have plenty of warning about a group of Grunts on the move and she will know that we're looking for her and if we are going to be destroying these places and stealing Pokémon the League are bound to get involved, they cannot ignore this.' Even in his own madness he was beginning to consider that Archer might be heading down a similar path of insanity, unable to cope with being bested by one girl. Never mind the sight of that large white Pokémon, that fearsome presence would be enough to drive anyone mad.

The Grunt thought he knew the name of the Pokémon now, he had seen some scribbled drawings of it in Cianwood, on the cover of books and in the local newspaper. Lugia they called it, a guardian of the seas yet it was a flying Pokémon, short snippets had suggested it dwelled in the water to contain its power. Kenji could only imagine how strong it must be, now there was something he did not want to find out. It had chilled him to learn that people believed it lived near the Whirl Islands and was likely responsible for the whirlpools there, those islands were close to Cianwood, too close for his liking.

"Right, well we are leaving Cianwood tonight," Archer announced, "so I want everything in order by then, we will be making our way over to Olivine City first and if she's not there we will check down the coast as far as Azalea Town and then onwards to Violet City, make sure those instructions are understood."

"They are," Petrel retorted with mild hurt in his voice. "And what about me? Should I be with these Grunts?"

Archer frowned at that thought, Petrel was too much the joker for him too tolerate. "No," he decided, "stick to your job in Goldenrod, we need to keep that Radio Station under our control."

"Right."

"Good." Archer hung up the phone and turned his fierce teal gaze on Kenji. "We're going to raid the Safari Zone," he informed him, "and take the best Pokémon we can capture there, then we will fly to Olivine City."

'Over the Whirl Islands,' Kenji thought glumly. "What about the prisoners?" he queried coolly.

Archer shrugged. "We have taken all their Pokémon and money, we don't need anything else, I suppose when they eventually get out their Gym Leader will be quick to contact the League and send out a warning to other Gym Leaders but it should be a few days before they manage that. If we killed him it might be a few days before anyone found out I suppose but it would end the same, worse even, the League would act straight away."

"I suppose," Kenji agreed sullenly, "but you want to kill the bird boy."

"He is a problem," Archer admitted, "but he has Zapdos and we need that bird, Petrel says Proton managed to capture Moltres and no one knows where Articuno is. Besides," he grumbled, "when I tell your brother we had to get rid of the psychic he will want some sort of compensation."

"And you think finally turning the League on us is going to do that?" Kenji snapped sarcastically.

Archer immediately pounced upon him, grabbing him by the throat with his right hand and squeezing hard. "Just remember Kenji, Proton and I are brothers and we do have certain things in common," he snarled a low warning at him. "You can't push me anymore than you can him whether you are Giovanni's brother or not."

Kenji looked back with half-crazed brown eyes and shrugged, he was past the point of concern now, pain was still a threat yes but he had been dealing with aches, bumps and bruises for over a month now and his mind had lost the terror of torture that Proton had once inspired in it. Kenji was too far gone now, unwise with insanity, he neglected to properly consider the implications of his suddenly brash nature. "The League haven't so much as blinked an eye," he said with a slight smirk, "Team Rocket have been around for years but Gym Leaders only fight us individually if we press them too hard in their own cities, there is no unification, no proper retaliation despite the people we kill and the Pokémon we take. Perhaps because they cannot prove we are responsible despite the few witnesses there are, perhaps they are too afraid or perhaps they just do not care or other things matter more but if you start destroying cities and murdering Gym Leaders they just might change their mind. Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck."

Archer released Kenji and kicked him hard in the stomach. "You're useless, I should have just left you in Ariana's underground pit," he snarled moodily. "The League may turn on us, yes but it will be worth it in the end," he vowed, "and who says even they will be a match for us?"

Falkner spat out a mouthful of blood and breathed hard, he was soaked in sweat, every muscle was tense and his heart was pounding so loudly it was a roar in his ears. He could hardly stand, his left leg screamed in agony and his broken right arm fared no better. He was going to faint, this pain was too much to endure and yet he knew the humiliation of passing out would be worse.

"Come on!" Walker yelled in disgust. "You call this a battle?"

"Pidgeot Wing Attack!" Falkner called an order to his battered Pokémon.

The Pidgeot obeyed with a screech, diving down to attack Walker's Skarmory with its wings. It was almost useless though against the Skarmory's steel body, doing minimal damage. Flying type against Flying type was largely ineffective and it was proving a difficult challenge for Falkner, already his Noctowl had been knocked out.

"Sand Attack!"

Falkner and his Pidgeot both gave a cry when golden grains of sand stung their eyes. Falkner blinked hard as his began to water and muttered a curse under his breath. "Hurricane!" This attack was new and one his Pidgeot had only recently learnt but it was powerful and usually very effective.

Walker sank his dirt stained boots into the floor and grimaced when he and his Skarmory were both swept back into the wall in a heavy collision. The Skarmory sank to the floor in a daze when the hurricane attack finally died down.

"Quick Attack!" Falkner hurriedly cried out an order determined to take advantage of the Skarmory's temporary state.

The Pidgeot rushed into its foe ruthlessly with a cocky squawk, just as determined as its trainer not to be humiliated with defeat. It smashed into the pointed metal head of the Skarmory, ignoring the blood that the jagged point on top of its skull drew when the Pidgeot's softer body sank into it as it attacked. It withdrew in a flurry of feathers when its opponent's yellow eyes closed as it sank into unconsciousness.

Falkner could have punched the air in triumph if not for his throbbing limbs; instead he looked at his father with a renewed spark of cockiness thinking that he might at last beat the man in battle. It was naturally Walker who had insisted on the fight, calling his son weak, cowardly and numerous other names, he had insulted him into a battle, demanding that Falkner prove his worth. Falkner, sick of his father's insults and hatred, had complied at last. Part of him believed that if he beat his father things would improve, his confidence would be renewed, he would be able to face Team Rocket again and he could protect Hadyn.

Walker looked back at his son with a steely gaze before calmly calling back his Skarmory and sending out a Fearow. Falkner called back his bloodied and exhausted Pidgeot with a murmur of thanks before sending out his newly evolved Swellow, the same Pokémon Hadyn had captured for him. He looked at with a pang as he always did now, forever reminded of the woman he had cruelly abandoned. He had not meant for his departure to be so cold or ill-timed and he had certainly not meant it to be a personal slight to her though of course he knew it would seem that way. It had seemed unavoidable at the time, something he had needed to do but now he was beginning to question that and wonder if he had made the biggest mistake of his life by deserting her.

"Agility!" Walker called the first command.

"Focus Energy!" Falkner ordered as he snapped back to his current situation, determined that his Pokémon would be at full advantage.

The Swellow puffed out its red chest as it obeyed, it shared the Pidgeot's cocky, confident attitude though not to the same extent, it did not consider itself superior to other Pokémon and possessed a friendlier demeanour, that Falkner found himself appreciating when it nuzzled him with its beak when he was noticeably depressed.

"Fury Attack!" The Fearow went for the Swellow with its beak, moving with an incredible speed that was almost impossible to dodge. The Swellow shrieked in pain as it was jabbed repeatedly with the long, thin and sharp, pink beak.

Falkner swallowed hard as he considered that Double Team would have been a better starting order as it might have helped the Swellow to dodge better. "Aerial Ace!" he shouted, determined to do some damage.

The Fearow cried out in pain as the Swellow moved towards it swiftly surrounded by white streaks and dealt out a painful attack in a blurring motion as it collided with the Fearow. "Now Double Team!" Falkner was determined to make up for his earlier oversight.

Walker showed no emotions on his weather aged face, he just kept his lips in a thin line and his eyes carefully blank. "Assurance!" he snapped his order.

The Fearow tried to manoeuvre into the Swellow but it now had a clone darting about and the large brown Bird Pokémon could not be certain which was real. It struck out with one of its large wings and vanquished the clone.

Falkner gave a small grin certain that he had the advantage. "Giga Impact!" A beam of light went out of the Swellow's mouth and struck the Fearow hard in the stomach. The Bird Pokémon foundered for a moment in the air as it shrieked in pain and flapped its wings madly.

"Agility then Drill Peck!" The Fearow moved with an incredible speed, its beak turning wildly in a blurred motion before it sank into the Swellow, driving right through its wing.

Falkner gave a cry of alarm when he saw blood splattering onto the ground as the bones in the left wing of his Pokémon were shattered with the drilling motion. He swallowed a mouthful of sick when he heard the crunching of the bones as his Swellow cried out in anguish. The Fearow dragged out its bloodstained beak with a malevolent look in its beady eyes leaving the Swellow to crash to the ground as one wing was not enough to support it. Falkner paled at the sight as he lifted its Great Ball numbly and called it back.

Three Pokémon down, just Chatot, Honchkrow and Zapdos to go. He could feel the Ultra Ball burning against his waist, his father had insisted the Legendary be part of his team, Falkner had reluctantly agreed, refusing to admit that he couldn't control the Electric Flying Pokémon. He called out his Chatot. The colourful Bird Pokémon entered with a loud musical screech, all too eager for battle. "Chatter!" Falkner gave an order.

"Chatter!" The Pokémon imitated in a voice similar to Falkner's. It eyed the Fearow fiercely before unleashing an attack of loud singing that caused the Fearow to screech in anger as its head began to shake uncontrollably as it began to succumb to confusion. Walker was forced to puts his hands over his ears as he could feel his skull pounding and spinning as the music filled it. He scowled over at Falkner who grinned back, the confidence back just as quickly as it had vanished.

"Finish it off! Echoed Voice!" Falkner ordered.

The Chatot obeyed immediately by letting out a screech that seemed to echo through the room in changing pitch until the Fearow seemed to be struck with the noise and passed out. 'Two of his Pokémon down now,' Falkner told himself, 'the odds are almost even.' He licked his upper lip and thought, 'hopefully I won't even have to use Zapdos.'

Walker called back his Fearow with a frown and immediately sent out his Dodrio. "Tri Attack!" He gave an order immediately in a loud yell as his face reddened with anger.

The three heads manoeuvred round one another until two were beside each other and one was on top, their beaks opened and a glowing red triangle seemed to form between the open beaks. Orbs glowed inside the beaks, one indigo, one red and one green, they blasted outwards striking the Chatot with lightning, fire and ice in one horrific attack.

Falkner gritted his teeth, most Bird Pokémon, Chatot included, were weak to Electric and Ice attacks. "Echoed Voice!"

"Echo!" The Chatot cried out bravely before repeating its previous attack, now with an increased strength.

"Hyper Beam!"

The Dodrio moved with an aggressive triple cry and unleashed a deadly beam into the Chatot who tried hard to dodge but failed as the attack came out of three beaks.

Falkner muttered a curse as his Chatot fell to the ground and hopped about weakly for a few seconds before lifting itself back into the air. It was losing strength and fast whilst the Dodrio was fresh and with the combined strength of three Pokémon or so it seemed. "Echoed Voice!"

The attack hit out with more power successfully dealing the Dodrio a successful blow. One head seemed to droop whilst another squawked in pain as blood leaked from its neck. "Payback!" Walker snarled.

The Dodrio charged forward in instant obedience though the left head remained drooping, swaying in a daze. It glowed pink as it leaped up to hit the Chatot knocking it the ground.

"Now Drill Peck, finish it!" Walker commanded, taking advantage of the Chatot's temporary daze.

Two pale cream beaks drove into the Chatot, twisting through bone and muscle as they did drawing shrieks of pain from the smaller Bird Pokémon as blood sprayed onto the floor.

"Stop it!" Falkner let out an alarmed protest.

Walker smirked over at him. "Too weak to stomach a real battle?" he mocked. "Real fights are brutal you know, they're violent, Pokémon and people get hurt, even killed."

"Enough!" Falkner snarled in outrage as he recalled the poor Pokémon.

Walker likewise called back his Dodrio. "Cut to the chase son let's see this Legendary you were bragging about," Walker jeered.

Falkner swallowed hard, regretting his earlier bragging in response to his father's numerous insults. He had wanted to let him know he had done something Walker never had, that he had caught a Legendary, but his boasts had backfired as Walker had made it clear he would only be impressed if the Zapdos proved worthy in battle. "I still have a Honchkrow left," Falkner informed him coldly.

Walker shook his head. "Enough son, let's finish this off, one more Pokémon fight, your Zapdos..."

"Against?" Falkner queried with a feeling of dread.

Walker smiled. "That will be a surprise, hurry up and call it out, show me this wondrous Legendary Pokémon of yours."

Falkner sighed, he knew his father would not accept it if he tried to worm his way out of using Zapdos in battle, he would call him a coward and Falkner could not cope with another tirade of insults and put downs. 'I'm not a coward,' he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth, 'or weak or pathetic.' He reached for the Ultra Ball and called out his Zapdos.

"Gliscor!"

Falkner's throat went dry and the loud pounding in his ears seemed to vanish as his heart stilled. He knew little about this Pokémon but one main point flashed through his mind over and over again. 'Gliscor can't be affected by Electric attacks.' He felt his knees quiver and threaten to give way; his left leg could not cope with the strain anymore and the endorphins his body had been pumping into him in his moment of excitement and determination seemed to have ceased. His head was spinning with the pain, he felt faint and he just wanted to collapse but he would not dare show such vulnerability to Walker of all people.

Zapdos let out a rebellious screech as it flew up into the air and sent out a few golden warning bolts. It glowered down at its winged purple foe with a fierce gaze and flapped its spiked wings.

"Aerial Ace!" Falkner gave the first command he could think of that wasn't electric.

Long, jagged, yellow bolts shot out of the large Bird Pokémon's body as it ignored the blue haired man's command.

The Gliscor seemed to grin as the bolts danced around it without damage.

"Didn't you give a different command there?" Walker asked mockingly. "Gliscor teach that Pokémon some manners, Rock Tomb!"

The Gliscor flapped its wings and gave a cry; its barbed tail glowed with a purple light which hit the ground. The ground seemed to shake as boulders were pulled up from it and seemed to fly in all directions, hitting the Zapdos mercilessly. Given the Pokémon's size it was an easy target and though it flapped its large wings angrily and tried to dodge it failed.

Falkner saw a boulder heading his way and only just managed to dodge, hurling himself across the floor. He gave an agonised cry of pain as his leg and arm protested and knew immediately as his eyes squinted in pain that he would not be getting up any time soon. "Zapdos use Peck!" he called out an order despite his pain.

Zapdos' head craned round to look at its trainer and its beady black eyes seemed to fill with fury. It let out a Thunder attack that seemed to fill the fighting arena, particularly near Falkner.

Falkner's vision danced yellow and white as his body became racked with pain; he bit down on his tongue in an attempt to stifle screams and his mouth filled with blood as his body seemed to twitch.

"Ice Fang!" Walker called an order. He folded his arms and kept a curious blue eyed gaze on his writhing son as he wondered how much pain the younger man was willing to endure.

The Gliscor's pincers and fangs sank into the Zapdos' torso, sinking through the tough, jagged, feathered coat to the vulnerable flesh beneath. Ice spread out from the fangs and quickly began to surround the bird trapping it in a clear, glittering prison. The Gliscor was swift in backing away as the Zapdos' frozen body fell to the ground. The ice cracked with the impact but did not break; the Zapdos had been frozen solid.

"You lose," Walker announced calmly before walking up to his son. He bypassed the frozen Zapdos with a look of disgust before he arrived before Falkner and looked down at him calmly. "I'll admit you could be a decent trainer if you spent more time bonding with your Pokémon and lost your ego. That's the problem, you think you can handle a Legendary Pokémon straight away, well I've news for you, you can't. It will take time, dedication and a lot of training before that Pokémon obeys anyone."

Falkner froze up slightly as he wondered if this was Walker attempting to give him a compliment. He had been expecting outright scorn but this was not so bad. Sure the insult was there but it did not sting as much as the others.

"To do that," Walker continued, "you need to leave the Gym, you cannot balance your Gym duties and training a Legendary, another mistake you seem to have made, you had no problems with abandoning it before so this should be easy for you."

'Ah there's the sting,' Falkner thought sardonically. His head felt fuzzy like it was stuffed with cotton wool and his vision continued to be full of electric yellow and white light.

"You will leave tomorrow," Walker announced, "and I will take care of things here in your absence."

"Ah," Falkner snarled sarcastically as he managed to lift his head to glower up at his father, "I see, you just go back to being Gym Leader and everyone forgets I existed, that your plan? Well forget it, it's my Gym!" he snapped hotly. This he would not take from him, not from Walker, it was too humiliating.

Walker leaned down and rested his palms on his knees as he looked at his son coldly. "It's not an offer, it's an order," he told him frostily. He gestured to the Zapdos with one hand. "Given the state your Pokémon have ended up in today it's only too clear that you aren't capable of being a Gym Leader, you are a disgrace, you need training and your Pokémon need training, so go and do it and come back when you are capable of earning the title of Gym Leader instead of just inheriting it."

Falkner spat out a mouthful of blood and wished he could have spat it onto Walker instead of the wooden floor. "Don't tell me what to do, not now," he snarled, "you have been gone for years, don't think you have any right to just waltz back here and take over!"

"Someone needs to!" Walker snapped. "Never mind your poor battling skills, let's not forget you've spent the last few days locked up away from everyone, trembling and jumping at every shadow! You are paranoid and weak, not what Violet City needs! Leave willingly or be escorted out, I don't care which it is!"

Falkner gritted one hand tightly and yelled, "you bastard!"

Walker merely laughed before turning round and walking off, leaving his son to writhe in agony on the floor with only a frozen Pokémon for company.

Falkner could feel the tears threatening to prick at his eyes but he was quick to banish them even as an all too familiar black rage filled him threatening to consume him. 'Why is everything going wrong?' he wondered sorrowfully. 'Zapdos, Hadyn, Team Rocket, my father.' He froze up, how could he leave with Team Rocket roaming half the country? Where could he go where they would not be? He would be on his own, vulnerable, no Gym for protection. He felt an embarrassing tremble run through him. Once he left Violet City he would be open to attack, they would come after him, take advantage of his weakness, take his Zapdos and then... He could not think about it. Yet he could not admit his fears to Walker, the man would still throw him out with some added jeers.

'He's right,' the blue haired man realised dismally, 'I am weak and cowardly. I do need to train harder, I need to be brave again, I need to be able to battle Team Rocket,' he swallowed hard and tasted blood, 'I can't be their prisoner again, I need to fight them. I need to be able to protect myself and Hadyn.' A familiar sting of pain raced through him but this time it was not physical. Where was Hadyn now? Had they found Moltres? Were they still roaming Kanto? He did not know and there was no way to be sure. Volkner had had doubts over whether they had decided to pursue Moltres or not, suggesting that given everything that had happened they had probably not thought it worth the risk. Still that did not mean that Morty's ambitions to claim a Legendary for himself had not won everyone else over and persuaded them to go after Moltres after all.

Volkner, now there was a thought. 'He will be raging if he comes back and I'm not here,' Falkner thought glumly, 'he will probably think I've left on purpose to keep Zapdos from him.' He spat out another mouthful of blood. 'Not a bad thing, he is a pain in the ass but he does have my Staraptor, maybe I should head to him, if he's even still at Olivine City, he was only meant to be there for a day, he should have been back by now.' He scowled hard. Volkner was the last person he wanted to see, he would ask questions about his sudden leave from Violet City and hound him about Zapdos. Still he had to get his Staraptor back and even Volkner was better than no companion at all, no fellow trainer to fight against potential Team Rocket Grunts, yes even Volkner would do for that.

Kenji wrinkled his nose in revulsion, the Fearow he had been forced to ride on stank, although he thought that all Bird Pokémon smelt bad this one seemed to have an exceptionally potent odour. He blamed it silently on the Grunt who had been commanded to lone it to him for their nightly journey to Olivine City. They were done with Cianwood City now after a successful raid on the Safari Zone they had departed leaving the shocked citizens to try and escape homes that had become prisons. Although Archer had still been mad with Kenji and his patronising attitude he had grudgingly permitted him one Pokémon from the Safari Zone. After much effort that involved narrowly avoiding being burnt, frozen, shocked and worse by the wild Pokémon Kenji had finally obtained a Hippopotas, a strange Pokémon he knew little about but was still pleased with. He suspected it was not native to Johto but was one of the many foreign Pokémon the Safari Zone boasted about having.

The night was clear, slightly chilly with a picturesque midnight blue and velvety black sky decorated with white stars and a crescent moon, reflected in ripples on the dark, calm sea below. To Kenji it was a deceptively beautiful night and every time he glanced down below he was certain he would soon see a monstrous white face rising up to get him.

'How did she do it?' he wondered. 'When she was captive in Goldenrod she could do damn all except wield fire, now she can call up Legendary Pokémon to defend her? Are her powers just developing that quickly? With that sort of talent finding Legendary Pokémon would be simple, why doesn't Archer see that?' He shook his head angrily. 'She is a danger though,' he thought, 'she is a magnet for trouble and pain, cursed, that's it.' He let out a low laugh that was lost to the skies.

Archer rode ahead on a Xatu leading the small group of Rockets. He could see the Whirl Islands ahead, noting the four dark patches that indicated the islands and the foam sparkling under the starlight that indicated whirlpools. His Xatu was growing tired, all the Flying Pokémon were but they could not set down on those islands, they had to keep going. Time was of the essence and Archer did not like the look of the islands, whirlpools were highly dangerous after all. His Xatu gave a low cry of alarm, it could sense something down there, something powerful just below the dark ocean and it had no wish to find out what it was.

Archer and Kenji both looked down simultaneously and tensed up. It should have been hard to see in the night, it should have been a dark shadow lost to the blackness of the sea but it was not. A massive white body moved below the waves, almost luminescent as if it gave off its own glow. Archer could not even begin to image what size it was, it was so big he could not even take it all in.

'Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck, hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," Kenji let out a hysterical laugh.

Archer spared him a backwards glower before returning his attention to the behemoth below. 'Imagine what we could do with that Pokémon,' he thought excitedly, 'we would have countries at our mercy.' He considered then what Kenji had thought about just moments ago. 'The psychic called it to her, with her it would be easy to find but then she would probably have it attack us again, such power, pity we could never make her see things our way.' He knew that Giovanni would probably think different but Archer was prepared to take that risk. 'We'll find a way to get that Pokémon without her,' he vowed.

Kenji sighed with relief when the white shape finally sank back to the watery depths below. They were safe from it for now. 'Until she summons it again,' he thought cynically, 'which she probably will when Archer has us blunder after her. It's a stupid idea, too risky, even fifty Grunts could never beat Lugia.'


	40. Chapter 39 Magma Makes a Move

The ground shook, a dull roar rang through his ears and the stench of smoke filled his nostrils. His home was in chaos, people and Pokémon were running about either fleeing or fighting, many of them were injured either as a result of gunfire, Pokémon attacks or debris hitting them. He stretched out his legs slightly and dug his boots into the ground in an attempt to maintain balance.

"Up there!" Wallace cried out pointing to the top of an office block that trembled with the vibrations of another explosion. Fire rolled up into the air, orange with black streaks, it gave off an intense heat as its smoke blocked out part of the sky.

"Watch out!" This yell came from Morty as a small jewellery store began to crash down. Broken bits of brick and glass flew outwards, cutting through flesh and littering the ground as the building went down taking the poor people who had tried to hide in it with it.

Steven gritted his fists tightly as he followed Wallace's gaze trying hard to ignore the agonised wails around him. He could not help everyone; there were too many people and he would exhaust himself trying and then the main threat would get away. He could see hooded people in red and black moving on the roof of the building Wallace had pointed to, they were the ones letting off explosions and gunshots. It was a distraction, Steven knew that from much experience of dealing with people like them, but he knew that if they were not stopped more people would die.

"Let's go then," the Champion said stiffly as he called out his Skarmory. He mounted it swiftly and flew after them without waiting for anyone to follow. Winona was just as quick to fasten her helmet, call out her Altaria and climb onto it, urging it in pursuit of Steven.

Wallace's turquoise eyes flickered around Mossdeep City and he immediately threw a Great Ball calling out his Sealeo. He could see more Team Magma Grunts moving in the chaotic throng of panicked people determinedly in the direction of the Space Centre. Already his Gyrados and Wailord were in the water behind the Space Centre dishing out attacks to any Pokémon that came near. It was an important building and the former Gym Leader knew it had to be a target. The movement of the Grunts only confirmed this theory.

"Powder Snow!" Wallace called an order to the Sealeo.

The Sealeo shuffled forward and opened its mouth sending out powdery flakes of snow at the Grunts. They cried out as they were struck in the eyes and their flesh was chilled almost to the point of freezing. They turned to face Wallace and his Pokémon angrily and called out their own to battle. A Poochyena, a Zubat, a Torkoal, a Numel, a Camerupt and a Goldbat appeared to fight.

Wallace immediately called out his Milotic, Luvdisc and Whiscash to respond.

"Blizzard!" He gave an order to his Sealeo.

An icy wind took up with tiny snowballs, beating against Team Magma's Pokémon and hindering their vision.

"Lava Plume!" A female Grunt called an order to her Camerupt.

Scarlet and golden flames started to appear as the Camerupt glowed red flying through the blizzard hovering towards Wallace and his Pokémon. Wallace gave a yelp as he was forced to jump back as part of his cheek was singed.

"Hydro Pump!" Wallace called an order to his Luvdisc.

The bizarre heart like pink Pokémon unleashed a large column of pressurised water, turning around so that the water was sprayed onto the flames before striking out at its Camerupt foe. The Camerupt was forced to the ground in a soaked heap with the force of the water and gave an angry grunt as the hard humps on its back steamed.

A Charizard was coming straight towards Steven; its mouth was open as it prepared to unleash a deadly Flamethrower attack. Steven could see the crimson and amber flames beginning to build and as the huge orange dragon like Pokémon neared he could feel the heat coming from it even as the beat of its wings swept his silver hair back in a mini breeze.

"Fly!" Steven yelled an order to his Skarmory. As it started to fly upwards in an attempt to avoid the Charizard's attack and prepared to dish out one of its own Steven leaped from it. He flew through the air for a couple of dizzying seconds before landing on the rooftop where three Team Magma members stood. He landed in a crouch and was quick to roll and call out three Pokémon simultaneously. His Metang, Claydol and Armaldo all came out to do battle.

"Metang Take Down!" he called an order as he whipped out a Poké Ball and swung his right arm back to call his Skarmory into it as the Charizard burned it badly with another Flamethrower attack. "I'm sorry," he murmured to the ball as he put it back within his black blazer.

The Metang moved to smash into an alarmed looking male Team Magma member but was stopped by the Quilava the member called out. The feisty Pokémon winced as it took the blow of the Take Down.

"Flame Wheel!" The Magma Grunt ordered as the others finally called out their own Pokémon.

Steven gritted his teeth; they had eight Pokémon to his three.

"Steven duck!"

Steven obeyed just before Winona's Altaria unleashed a deadly DragonBreath attack. A powerful, stinging blast of pink, purple and yellow energy rushed over Steven's head wavering like flames before it struck a Goldbat and singed the red top of one of the Team Magma members.

Winona jumped off the Altaria gracefully and grinned up at Steven when she landed by his side on two feet with ease, bending her knees slightly to absorb the impact. She was quick to summon two more Pokémon to join the battle, knowing that any more would make the rooftop too crowded and even more dangerous than it already was. An eager Swellow and Pelipper came out to even the odds.

Two of the Grunts glanced to the one standing on the left side; he scowled though his dark eyes sparkled with an odd interest. "Steven Stone," he murmured with a mild respect in his voice, "Champion of Hoenn."

Steven looked at him suspiciously. "And you are?" he queried calmly.

The older man grinned flashing his white teeth as he did. "Tabitha, an admin of Team Magma, I assume you have heard of us?"

Steven nodded. "You haven't been too private lately," he retorted dryly.

"No," Winona snarled as she clenched her hands into fists and glowered at Tabitha. "Not with all the kidnappings and thefts and murders and explosions! You are terrorists!"

Tabitha shrugged. "Some people see it that way; we just see it as making the necessary sacrifices for the greater good."

"And what is that?" Steven demanded as he stared at the man carefully, there was the slightest hint of madness about him, subtle and still beneath the surface and yet enough for Steven to pick up on.

Tabitha's grin widened. "People and Pokémon are growing rapidly in population you know as our buildings, we need more land, more land to farm so that less beings are hungry, more land for these buildings so places are less crowded and more land for rare Pokémon to thrive and multiply in. Everyone and everything needs more space, we are all suffocating in this tiny world and it's not right."

"That's stupid," Winona scorned, "and crazy, there is plenty of land."

Tabitha turned his fierce eyes on her. "Is there? Think how many power stations have cropped up these days, how many pylons, oil mines, coal mines, farms, villages, shops, how many forests and woods were destroyed to make way for these things, how many ponds and lakes were drained, all because we have no space. Think how many Pokémon lost their home over this."

Steven looked thoughtful at Tabitha's words, though his gut told him that Tabitha was wrong, crazy and evil some small part of him thought his words did make sense.

"Ludicrous," Winona snapped, "and even if it's true, killing people and stealing their Pokémon and brainwashing them is not the answer! Swellow Wing Attack! Pelipper Water Pulse!"

Tabitha jumped back to avoid the Wing Attack as the large Swellow beat out at him and his Mightyena with its dark blue wings. "Bite!" he gave his own order.

"Bullet Punch! Water Gun!" Steven called out. His Metang moved to a Camerupt and attempted to pound it hard as his Armaldo shot out large drops of water at the Quilva.

The Camerupt responded with Eruption. Steven had to force himself flat on the ground to avoid the wild fiery attack that struck his Metang with full force. The Metang, weak to fire, reeled back in immediate pain.

"Hyper Beam!" Steven ordered it. "Claydol Confusion!"

Orders were shouted over one another as the five and their fourteen Pokémon battled it out. Steven and Winona found themselves being forced dangerously close to the edge as chunks of the ceiling beneath them were ripped and clawed up, cracked, and even broken through. When Metang used Take Down on the Camerupt and it responded with Rock Slide the rocks seemed to come from everywhere and punched holes beneath them.

Winona stumbled as a rock whished down in front of her opening up at hole right before her toes. She caught a glimpse of a half wrecked office before Steven tugged her back from the edge with one hand. The Champion was coated with a thin sheen of sweat and panting heavily, his Metang had been finished with an Ember attack as his Claydol finally knocked out the Camerupt with an Extrasensory attack. Winona's Altaria was resting on the edge of the rooftop now, exhausted and in a great deal of pain.

"The roof is going to cave in," Steven muttered as he observed the numerous holes and cracks that it had been dealt.

Down below Morty, Koga, Sabrina, Wallace and their Pokémon battled with a strong vigour as they fought Team Magma and their Pokémon whilst trying to avoid the crowds of alarmed people and the debris of fallen buildings. Morty and Sabrina stood before the Space Station now battling four Team Magma Pokémon with the help of Wallace's Gyrados; his Wailord had been defeated by two Goldbat, one of which had been bit into pieces by the furious Gyrados.

Sabrina teleported around the Grunts, giggling as she did and shooting them mocking red eyed stares. 'You cannot beat me,' she told them telepathically drawing confused stares from them.

"Sabrina!" Morty snapped, shocked by how casually she showed off her powers. She was at risk of gaining too much interest in herself. Blood tricked down his forehead from a shallow cut and he could feel a bruise forming on his left arm. A Poochyena had tried to bite him but had been thwarted by his Gengar.

A Camerupt used Earthquake causing a large portion of the ground to shake violently beneath them, doing permanent damage to the foundations of two nearby buildings. Thankfully the Space Centre withstood the attack though Morty, Wallace, Sabrina's Espeon and Mr. Mime and Koga's Muk and Ariados were not so lucky. Sabrina survived the attack by teleporting whilst Koga leaped up and grabbed his Venomoth to escape the ground quivers.

Morty felt the ground opening up beneath him into a crevasse. He knew he should roll but he could not seem to move in time. He felt himself start to sink into the ground just as Sabrina's grinning face appeared above him. She grabbed him and pulled him up with her into a temporary hover before hitting the ground with little delicacy as her powers gave way.

"Thanks," Morty said sincerely as he pushed himself upright once more. Sabrina's Mr. Mime had been knocked out with the Earthquake attack and Koga's Muk was slipping down another crevasse. His Ariados scuttled forward and use String Shot to pull it back up with several thin, white, strands of web.

One Grunt was on the ground clutching a bloodstained knee, another had a bloodied nose but he stood strong giving out orders. The third... Morty whipped his head around frantically trying to spot the man. Where had the third Grunt gone? His Pokémon, a Numel and a Slugma remained in sight, though the Slugma was close to being knocked out by Wallace's Luvdisc as he joined them at last.

Morty's keen violet-brown eyes fell on the Space Centre, the automatic doors, which had been shutdown as a security measure, were open now and unmoving. Morty waved to his Gengar and ran towards the building whilst giving out orders to his Haunter and Drifblim telepathically.

Koga threw a smoke bomb at the rival Pokémon, startling them and creating a temporary distraction. Wallace frowned at the smoke whilst Sabrina tried not to look impressed as she ordered her Espeon to use Confusion whilst Koga's Venomoth beat a PoisonPowder attack into the smoke with its wings.

One of the Magma Grunts gave a groan and coughed as the poison hit him.

Back on the rooftop Winona gave a scream as the ceiling beneath them finally collapsed and they all went crashing down with the chunks of plaster, tile, broken lights and wires. Steven tried to reach out to the violet haired Gym Leader but failed as he smacked onto a tiled floor painfully with a grunt.

Winona's Pelipper squawked wildly as its wings were tangled in wire and it flapped about in vain trying to get free.

Tabitha staggered upright, wiped off some of the debris and ordered his Mightyena to take advantage of the Pelipper with a deadly Bite. The Mightyena wasted no time in bounding forward and gripped the Pelipper's neck in its teeth and worrying at it hard.

Winona screamed loudly as blood splashed onto her face and the floor. She ordered her Swellow to use Aerial Ace but by the time its attack struck out at the Mightyena the Pelipper's neck bones had already been crushed to pieces.

Steven pushed himself up onto his knees and looked to his Pokémon, his Claydol and Armaldo were still alright. He was about to call out an order when suddenly he was hit from the side by a painful, large and powerful force. A Magmar had charged into him with a Headbutt move. It forced him through the broken room, crashing through debris before he hit glass. For a moment Steven only knew pain as his forced movement temporarily stopped and his body was forced through shards of sharp glass. The window gave way quickly and he was suddenly flying through the air.

Morty had entered the Space Centre. Three of the nine tourists who had taken unwilling shelter here when the doors had closed lay dead on the floor, shot in the chest in two cases and the head in one. The others had huddled together and were looking at Morty with frightened gazes. "Get out of here!" he snapped at them as his skin blanched at the sight of the corpses. Whoever this Grunt was he was not messing around. He pointed to the open doors before running on. The building was large and wide with at least five floors, though only two were accessible to the public. The Grunt could be in any room on any of the floors realistically. 'Gengar find him!' he ordered his Ghost Pokémon. It could move faster than him after all and had the advantage of travelling through walls, floors and ceilings amongst other things. Morty tried to use his psychic powers to help him but sensing people was Hadyn's talent.

He knew the Grunt had to be stopped at all costs, all the destruction in Mossdeep had been caused for whatever they wanted from this Space Centre. Outside the battle raged on, unknown to Morty Sabrina and the others were winning whilst Steven had just been forced through a window and Winona was at the mercy of two Magma Grunts and their Pokémon with only her Swellow and a very weak Altaria to help her.

He ran down the corridors of the first floor, checking in each room briefly taking no time to awe at the simulation rooms, the display of rocks and dust from the moon, the planetary display, the star charts or anything else that dwelled in all of the rooms for tourists. The Grunt was not on the first floor and had probably wasted no time with it.

'Third floor!' His Gengar shouted suddenly.

'Stop him!' Morty retorted before racing to the stairs. He ran up them loudly, not caring for a sneak attack. When he reached the third floor he found the security door that ended the staircase forced open, the buttons for a pin smashed to bits. He hurried in following his Gengar's cries and found the Grunt just as his Gengar was knocked out by two powerful fire attacks from a Houndour and a Numel. Morty halted in his tracks and ducked as two shots rang out. The male Grunt glowered at him before he jumped through a window. Morty was only able to note the heavy looking container strapped to his back before he vanished from view abandoning his Houndour and Numel. The blond raced to the broken window in time to see the Grunt escaping on the back of a Goldbat. He cursed when a low growl alerted him to the Houndor.

He looked at the black and tan dog Pokémon and gave a nervous laugh. "Nice pooch," he said before calling out a Haunter to defend him. "Your master just abandoned you, you know," he addressed the Houndour and Numel. "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to attack me."

Ignoring his words the two Pokémon unleashed Ember attacks which he had to jump to avoid. His Haunter immediately used Hypnosis to knock them out. Morty, accepting that there was nothing more he could do, raced back out of the Space Centre in time to see Sabrina, Wallace and Koga finish off the Pokémon of the Grunts they had been battling. Koga's Muk then knocked the Grunts out by giving each of them a Pound attack.

The ninja's red scarf was tattered down, blood was trickling down his right sleeve and his left cheek was starting to swell. Wallace bore a few scratches but looked largely okay and Sabrina stood without even a hair out of place.

Steven's fall was suddenly halted when a hand gripped his left one and nearly yanked his shoulder out of its socket. He gave a gasp of pain before looking up to his rescuer with relief. His milky grey-blue eyes were quick to fill with apprehension and alarm when he saw Tabitha's dark eyes staring back. The Team Magma Admin was on a Swellow who was carrying them through the air at a leisurely pace. "See Champion," Tabitha called down to him, raising his voice to be heard over the air whipping through Steven's ears, "we're not evil; if we were I would have just let you drop."

"You have been quite happy to kill other people," Steven retorted though he knew it was foolish to argue with someone dangling him so high in the air. "How many is it now that you have murdered with explosions, guns and worse?"

Tabitha smirked down at him. "Regrettable victims," he said, "but necessary, there are always casualties you know. You however, would be too much of a waste, you are too important and I respect you and your position. We are not evil Mr. Stone; I just want you to understand that. What we do is for the greater good."

"I bet Team Aqua says the same thing," Steven snapped back sardonically. He privately filled with terror, his Skarmory was too weak to be called out to save him, he was at the mercy of this terrorist, but he was not going to act weak just because the odds were against him.

Tabitha's face darkened and he showed a flash of anger. "They want to drown everyone," he spat back, "their goal makes no sense but ours, more lands, well it's perfectly logical. You know it's what people and Pokémon need and I think if you would only give us a chance and listen to what we have to say you might start to see that Champion."

"I don't think so," Steven snarled back boldly.

Tabitha sighed. "You are stubborn," he murmured, "but we will see in the future." His Swellow took a sudden swift dive scaring the wits out of Steven who only just managed to resist a scream as the wind filled his ears and eyes. It halted only a little above the ground and Tabitha released Steven. The Swellow then took off before Steven could even stand.

"Steven! Steven are you okay?" Morty and the others were hurrying towards him. Steven looked back at them in a daze, unsure about what had just happened. He glanced back to the building he had been forced out of and sighed in relief when he saw a battered but still alive Winona flying from it on her own Swellow.

Morty gripped his friend's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "What was that about? That Magma member, why was he carrying you through the air?"

Steven sighed and looked at the others, his gaze falling on Wallace. "What happened?" he queried. "Did we defeat them? What were they after?"

Wallace sighed and shook his head as he glanced at Morty. "They took something from the Space Centre, only the people who work there will be able to tell us what. It's obviously what they were after though. Mossdeep is a mess but it can be repaired once we find out the amount of damage, and more important the casualties."

Steven nodded; it looked like the day was going to be even longer.

It was after one in the morning before Steven and his friends made it back to the comfort and safety of Ever Grande City where they had taken up temporary residence for their spell in Hoenn. Mossdeep City was now in the hands of the authorities and the young Gym Leaders Tate and Liza who had been caught up dealing with Team Magma Grunts who had invaded their Gym to distract them. Steven and the others had done all they could to help with the injured until they had exhausted themselves beyond the point of being any use.

Morty and the others had gone to sleep almost immediately, after their Pokémon were tended of course. Only Steven and Koga remained awake, Steven on a balcony overlooking the entrance of the Pokémon League building they resided in looking down at the peaceful setting below. Thanks to the glow of the main lamps he could make out the flowers and bushes decorating the last of the entrance path, which was marked by tall, pale, cream columns with thick orange arches on top of them every twenty feet. The air was still and he could hear the faint calls of a Hoothoot from somewhere nearby. It should have been soothing but he remained on edge as he had done since arriving in Hoenn.

He leaned across the metal bar and sighed. Everything was a complete mess, how could he have let it get so bad? He should have been here to nip these groups in the bud instead of roaming Kanto and Johto carelessly trying to flee Team Rocket whilst searching for Legendary Pokémon. Still, to stay in Hoenn would have meant effectively imprisoning Hadyn here in the Pokémon League building, the most secure building in the country. Although his sister did enjoy visiting he knew she would have been loathed to make it her home. Besides, she had needed a psychic instructor; they had needed Morty to help her, her powers were obviously growing and getting out of her control.

Volkner's phone call had at least lifted the burden of wondering where she was off his back, it had been driving him close to insanity having to deal with worrying over whether she was alive or not and trying to figure out what to do about Team Magma and Team Aqua. Needing to reassure himself that she would definitely be safe until he could get to her he had called Lance and begged him to go to her. Luckily for him his fellow Champion was in Johto and despite being busy he had consented to watching Steven's sister for her. It was not that he did not trust Volkner it was just the man was cocky and a risk taker, his brash attitude might unintentionally lead to unnecessary danger that was all.

The balcony door opened and Steven glanced over his shoulder to see Koga coming to join him. The ninja gave him a polite nod before taking up his own position before the balcony, keeping a comfortable distance from the younger man. Steven returned his gaze to the view below. Truthfully he wanted to talk to the older man, to ask him for advice but he was not sure how to word his queries or if Koga was likely to give any advice or just to sneer and scorn. The man had been a Gym Leader, an Executive in Team Rocket and was now a member of Kanto and Johto's Elite Four; he had certainly lived and was experienced, surely he could offer Steven something.

There was silence between the pair for five minutes before Koga finally broke it. "You should rest," he advised quietly, "you have had a long, exhausting day and you will probably have another one tomorrow."

"Probably," Steven agreed dryly as he looked over at the older man, "but then so have you, you battled hard."

"I'm used to little sleep though," Koga informed him, "it was part of my training to survive without sleep, then it became part of my life when I had to spend time in the shadows and trees, watching young psychics for example."

Steven did not know whether to frown or smile, it was impossible to tell if Koga was attempting a joke or an insult and his cool expression gave away nothing. "Indeed," he muttered awkwardly. "Still, you should sleep while you can; the mind and body do need it."

Koga gave a small grin. "Take your own advice Champion, there may soon be days when you won't have the luxury."

Steven frowned at that thought. "Has it ever been like this for you and Lance and the others?" he questioned curiously. "Have Team Rocket ever gotten this bad?"

"Yes," Koga did not hesitate to respond, "three years ago when I was a member and the Elite did not have Karen and myself, things were bad then. Team Rocket practically owned Kanto; it put Lance under a lot of stress." 'He cracked under it,' Koga thought to himself darkly, 'there was too much death and violence laid at his door because he was the Champion, it was too much for any one person to bear let alone a young man like him.'

"But it got better didn't it?" Steven's voice filled with hope despite his attempts to hold back his worries and emotions. He needed something, he needed someone to tell him that it was okay, that he and the others would win in the end and Team Magma and Aqua's reigns of terror would be stopped.

"Well...Giovanni went underground for a while and things did ease up in Kanto," Koga admitted, "but then Team Rocket went to Johto and Giovanni promoted certain members to Executives, determined to do things in a more organised manner. They are still a threat but we keep them underfoot."

"Oh."

Koga looked at Steven in a serious manner, his brown eyes holding the faintest trace of pity. "I wish I could say more," he said sincerely, "but in truth groups like that have too many numbers, it's impossible to wipe them out completely. Even if you were to take out the leaders there would still be someone else to take their place. You can only make them manageable, have them afraid of you, then the trouble eases."

Steven nodded grimly. "I understand, thanks."

"You should sleep."

Steven nodded again and turned from the ninja and headed back in doors, heading slowly towards his room though he knew he would not sleep tonight.


	41. Chapter 40 Showdown

Dusk had finally passed into night; the last traces of the sun had faded from the sky leaving it sapphire black stained with the heavy smudges of coal grey clouds that kept the moon and most of the stars from view. Hadyn was exhausted, panting, coated in a sheen of sweat and marked with bloody scratches from branches and prickly bushes she had snagged whilst running the past couple of hours.

"Marowak Bonemerang!" she called an order to her equally tired but determined Marowak.

The Marowak flung in its bone into the Wild Houndour which gave a yelp of pain. This was the reason for Hadyn and her Pokémon's exhaustion, for just over two hours now they had been out battling Wild Pokémon trying to get stronger. Hadyn knew she needed strong Pokémon to defend herself against Team Rocket and she knew she needed more as well. She fingered a Poké Ball thoughtfully as she contemplated whether to capture this Pokémon or not. She had tried to catch a Murkrow last night after battling it with her Vulpix but it had escaped out of the Poké Ball she had thrown and fled. The Houndour would be a perfect addition to her team and she had said she wanted to focus on Dark and Fire types but she worried about comparing it to the first Houndour she had known, her first Pokémon friend who had died because of its ties to her. Indeed even now as she looked at the snarling black and tan Pokémon she remembered how Troy's Houndour had gone so far as to evolve to save her. It would be unfair to make comparisons like that, trust, loyalty, friendship, they were all things to be earned and as for the risk of loss, it was a sacrifice she had to make. Was it fair to ask yet another Pokémon to take on that risk?

She shook her head scornfully as the Houndour dished out an Ember attack. Her Marowak's skull absorbed some of the damage but it still gave a cry of pain as the flames danced along its orange-tan skin. 'If I keep thinking so negatively,' she scolded herself, 'I will never have anymore Pokémon nor will I become I good trainer, which is what they deserve. I have to be strong and positive and take what risks come and if I can earn their loyalty then I should not worry that they won't want to take such risks for me, it is part of the partnership, a neutral respect and willingness to fight for one another and defend one another.'

"Marowak Bone Club!"

The Marowak charged forward and smacked the Houndour hard across the face with its bone. The Houndour spat out blood as it yelped and then swayed as it tried to banish the dizziness that the impact caused.

Sensing its confusion and weakness Hadyn took a chance and threw her Poké Ball. It smacked against the canine Pokémon and absorbed it into a red light. Hadyn stood with bated breath as it shook violently on the ground for a few seconds. Experience had quickly taught her that some Pokémon were perfectly capable of bursting out of the balls even after shaking them to the point of seeming caught. The seconds felt like an hour as she clenched her hands and waited and waited. At last the ball stopped moving.

A smile broke out across the young woman's face and her thoughts filled with elation. "Good job!" she praised her Marowak before patting its head.

'It was a worthy battle,' the Marowak thought back respectfully.

Hadyn nodded before she called it back into its own ball to rest. She then picked up the Poké Ball containing her new Pokémon and fastened it on a belt loop. 'I hope this one is not as indifferent as Snapper,' she thought. It pained her a little that her Vulpix was such an apathetic Pokémon, she knew it was just how its personality was but sometimes it made it very difficult to deal with.

She turned back to the cluster of trees she had walked through and slowly walked back to the path where Volkner stood, somewhat impatiently waiting for her. He had of course tagged along for her two hour training and battling session though he had kept a distance, allowing her to find her own way with her Wild Pokémon fights. He had considered letting her go on her own, trusting that she could handle herself, but then he remembered his promise to Steven and so had followed grudgingly. Two hours of it though had made him somewhat tired and cranky, especially since he had done little battling himself, save for responding to a Hoothoot and Meowth that had both tried to attack him. He had brushed them off with ease, using one mere attack on each of them, courtesy of his Jolteon.

"I caught a Houndour," Hadyn informed him, her smile smaller now. Ever since their somewhat awkward kiss things had been a little uncomfortable between her and the Sinnoh Gym Leader. Conversation between them had been stilted and Volkner even seemed to be attempting to maintain a distance from Hadyn even in Jasmine's house. Last night he had gone so far as to sleep downstairs on the couch instead of taking up his usual position on the floor of the spare room.

Part of Hadyn was miffed but part of her appreciated the distance since she did not know what to say to him or how to deal with the situation. Her thoughts had naturally roamed to Falkner and as angry as she still was with him she could not help feeling a little guilty about kissing Volkner. She and Falkner had not technically broken up after all and of course she still loved him.

"A Houndour," Volkner mused, "well you did say you wanted Fire or Dark Pokémon, good job."

Hadyn knew he was being sincere even though his voice sounded stilted, still his tone only emphasised how awkward things were between them now. Hadyn pushed back some of her sweat soaked dark hair and glanced up at the cloudy sky. "We should head back," she suggested.

"Good idea," Volkner put some enthusiasm into his voice at this. As far as he was concerned Hadyn had trained more than enough for the evening, she could go looking for more Wild Pokémon when it was daylight.

Hadyn walked first leading the way back down the path to Olivine City, she paused as the trees grew fewer and the smell of the sea struck out at them. Something was very wrong. She could sense several emotions subdued but still very much there, feelings of caution, anticipation, excitement and mild worry whispered softly through the air. They were so subdued that she almost missed them. She tensed up, these were not the thoughts of the people of Olivine City, she could not believe that.

"What's wrong?" Volkner queried in a low voice. He was still not used to Hadyn's psychic abilities but he was starting to accept them, at least a little, and he knew enough to know that she had not stopped for the Hell of it.

"I don't know," Hadyn confessed, "I think there are people out there, but not people from Olivine."

Volkner scowled and folded his arms, just what they needed. "Any idea who?" he queried sardonically. 'It can only be one group,' he thought cynically, 'it's always them. How do they always find her? They are worse than a Growlithe with a bone.'

Hadyn shook her head, keeping her gaze forward to where she could just see the lights of Olivine winking back at her. She was unsure what to do, linger here or keep going? If it was them she was in danger and keeping hidden would be best but then if they decided to search Olivine City and question people... She took a small step forward, stealth would be best, she had to know for certain if it was them, leaving the innocent people of Olivine to their wrath was not an option.

Hadyn froze again when fire, electric yellow bolts, jets of water, noxious gases and powerful gust suddenly filled the air and rushed through the city. Screams and the squawks, squeals, growls, snarls and howls of Pokémon and people filled the air. She clutched her head with a groan when she was bombarded with numerous emotions before she managed to put up the psychic wall Morty had taught to her.

"It's Team Rocket then," Volkner said flatly.

Hadyn nodded as looked on ahead in horror. How many of them were out there? Smoke was filling the sky now as fire and electricity rained down on the city, next came a wild flurry of sand as the ground seemed to shake in some areas whilst water gushed destructively through others. 'All this to get at me? They're mad,' she thought in shock. 'Destroying a city, everyone will turn on them.'

Hadyn swallowed hard when a giant shape rose up from the buildings, it was almost serpentine in shape, a long bending form that was made of separate segments, gigantic in appearance its head alone was almost the size of a house with two fearsome red eyes glowing at the front. "What is that?" she gasped.

"Jasmine's Steelix," Volkner retorted. "Come on, I know it's putting you at risk and all but we have to help them."

"I agree," Hadyn retorted as she glanced back at him with a determined expression, ill pleased with the idea that Volkner thought she might sooner run and abandon everyone.

Volkner called out his Jolteon, Electivire and Luxray and Hadyn called out her Vulpix and Marowak. 'I know you are both tired and hurt,' she thought to them, 'but the city is in trouble, I need your help.'

'Of course!' The Marowak thought back eagerly.

The Vulpix seemed to merely shrug.

There was a loud crash as Steelix used Iron Tail sweeping its heavy, pointed tail into a Raticate, Houndour and a Drowzee all at once, forcing them against a building.

As they reached the city Volkner and Hadyn finally began to see the Rocket Grunts, they were everywhere, harassing townspeople with guns, threats and Pokémon as they yelled out orders, all the while their eyes scanning about them for something or someone. They wore the gold R marked black uniforms of Johto, the same uniform Kenji had worn.

"Psybeam!" Hadyn was forced to throw herself to one side to avoid the Drowzee's deadly attack.

"Payback!" Hadyn called an order to her Vulpix immediately. A purple light with a white core seemed to come out of the Vulpix and smash into the Drowzee. Taking advantage of the shock of this sudden attack Hadyn then yelled, "Bone Club!" Her Marowak rushed into action to finish off the Drowzee.

Volkner had raced on calling out orders left and right to his Pokémon as Grunts and their Pokémon tried to waylay them. It seemed like his Pokémon were invincible as the Grunts' failed to make any kind of impact on them and he beat them all back with a couple of moves. He halted when he reached Jasmine's side as she ordered her Steelix to use DragonBreath on Archer's stolen Vigoroth.

"Brick Break!" Archer spat an order before he looked to Jasmine with fury. His eyes widened a little at the sight of Volkner by her side. He did not recognise the tall blonde but he knew he was a threat. "Focus Blast!" he yelled another order quickly.

Several orbs of amber light began to rotate between the Vigoroth's hands before exploding out in a large ball at the Steelix, striking it square in the head. Despite being such a large foe with such a tough hide it was still wounded, weak to Fighting Attacks. "Thunder Fang!" Jasmine ordered.

Kenji backed near to Archer with a pant; his brow was mopped with sweat and blood as he tried to battle on with only a Shiny Rattata and a Hippopotas, the cause of the sandstorms and minor earthquakes. The Hippopotas was proving difficult, it did know this person that ordered it, it only knew this person had taken it from its comfortable, spacious home and forced it into battle. He glanced over at Jasmine and Volkner and his brown eyes filled with recognition. "He's the psychic's friend," he spoke to Archer in a low voice. "Take Down!" he snapped an order to his Hippopotas as it became cornered by a Ponyta and a Marill. The Hippopotas carried out the attack but not because it wished to obey Kenji merely because it needed to defend itself.

Archer let a small, tight grin slip out and gave a sly nod before jerking his head slightly to the right in Volkner's direction. Volkner noticed the gesture too late and let out a cry of anger as he was seized from behind by several green whips belonging to a Victreebel. "Focus Punch!" Archer gave another order to his Vigoroth. This final attack knocked the Steelix out. The Vigoroth was not bothered that it had been taken from its habitat by this man, it wanted to move, to run, to fight, it needed to be battling, it did not care who or what for or why so long as it was moving.

The mighty Pokémon swayed unsteadily and Jasmine had to call it back before it destroyed anything by keeling over. She turned to Volkner with wide eyed alarm as the Victreebel jerked him away. Before she could attack however the Vigoroth slammed into her, pinning her to the ground with his thick claws and shoving a face of white fur with brown ringed eyes against her. She struggled to reach for a Poké Ball as its claws dug into her hand drawing blood. Her Magnemite was out but it was busy with Archer's Houndoom.

Hadyn's Vulpix used Ember on a Murkrow in response to its Wing Attack. Whilst it was occupied with this a Magneton surprised them with a Thundershock attack. Hadyn squealed in pain when she was struck and dropped to the ground in pain as she felt fresh blood run from her arms and legs. "Marowak Bone Rush!" she commanded.

The Marowak threw its bone then seemed to conjure another and another, throwing them in concession at the Magneton.

Hadyn gritted her teeth and stood as the Murkrow dealt out a Faint Attack. "Confuse Ray!" she cried out. Her Vulpix immediately obeyed just as a Hypno hit her hard with Headbutt from behind. She tumbled to the ground with a gasp as the wind was knocked from her as her ribs ached with the blow. She rolled over and fire immediately flew from her palms just as the Hypno came to attack again. It screeched as the flames hit, turning its golden fur black. Even as it backed away a Raticate came to take its place, slamming into the woman with a Quick Attack.

Her Vulpix used Flamethrower to finish off the Murkrow causing it to drop from the air in a smouldering bundle of charred black feathers. It then turned with a snarl to face the Raticate as Hadyn held it back with fireballs, though none hit it. The large brown Pokémon was just too fast. "Double Team then Quick Attack!" she called an order to her Vulpix as she stood up once more. Screams of pain and fright throbbed through her ears; smoke and the stench of Muk's poisonous gases attacked her nostrils and half-blinded her eyes. There were just too many of them; Olivine's people would not be able to beat them back. Everywhere she looked Pokémon and people were fighting, blood was splashing onto the streets, bodies were falling down and few of them were moving. Gunshots rang out as Team Rocket moved to more brutal tactics.

Hadyn opened her mouth and let out a rage fuelled scream. All the remaining windows in the city seemed to vibrate with her scream before shattering into a hundred fragments, littering the streets in deadly glittering shards. The doors exploded into splinters that seemed to fire out into Team Rocket Grunts, digging deep into their flesh cutting through cloth and skin. 'ATTACK! ATTACK!' Hadyn screamed in her mind at any Pokémon who would listen.

The Grunts' eyes widened in horror as their fire, electric and water Pokémon foes all attacked in union seeming to combine their attacks into three large, deadly super attacks. The first was a mighty inferno that seemed only to hit the Grunts and their Pokémon, somehow managing to avoid any innocents in the city. Grunts screamed as they were burned, their flesh turning almost liquid as it was melted from their faces, six of them and four Pokémon succumbed to the flames and fell down dead. Next was a giant sparking electric ball that snapped out bolts at Grunts and Pokémon, striking them down swiftly, a further three Grunts and four Pokémon were killed. Last was a mighty jet of water that swept Grunts and their Pokémon up in its wake, sapping the air from their lungs and drowning them before smacking their limp bodies into a wall. Five more Grunts and six Pokémon dead.

Hadyn slumped slightly, exhausted by what she had helped all those Pokémon to do. Even as the people of Olivine filled with hope and wonder, encouraged by this strange but powerful unified attack Hadyn knew that it had not been enough. Archer had come with fifty-six Grunts, each of them bringing a full arsenal of six Pokémon to battle with. Hadyn had only helped take out fourteen Grunts and fourteen Pokémon with this and it had exhausted her.

Sensing a Muk heading her way she raised her hands confidently and prepared to fend it off with some more fireballs. She was drained but not done yet.

Archer had his hands full as he tried to deal with Volkner's infuriated Jolteon and Electivire whilst Kenji's Hippopotas tried to fend off his Luxray. Archer's Goldbat tried to fend off the large Electivire and though it managed to fly away from some of its electric attacks it did not seem to be winning. The Jolteon had gone for a direct attack on the Executive and had currently clamped its teeth around his right leg and was worrying at it with its teeth trying to sink its teeth into deep through cloth, skin, flesh and bone.

Archer cried out in agony as blood seeped through his trouser leg and he tried to shake the Electric Pokémon off. He knew he probably only had seconds before it decided to use an electric attack on him. He grasped a Great Ball and threw it hard onto the Jolteon's head conjuring out a Pokémon on top of it. It was a Golem, a Rock Pokémon that stood taller than Archer and had successfully dealt the Jolteon a painful blow just by being called out on top of it. The yellow electric Pokémon was forced to release Archer's leg and scramble away from the Golem. It blinked its large black eyes as it took in its new foe. Golem could not be injured with electric attacks.

The Electivire had finished off its Goldbat foe, pummelling it into a bloody heap that was barely alive. It staggered over to the Golem prepared to help the Jolteon face off against it.

Volkner wanted to yell orders, he knew his Pokémon needed to use their non-electric moves if they had any hope of beating the Golem but the Victreebel was strangling him now and he could hardly breathe let alone yell. His vision danced between red and black as the oxygen going to his brain was drastically reduced.

"Golem Magnitude!" Archer snapped an order before he limped over to Volkner, dragging his bloodied right leg behind him.

The Golem was outlined in a faint brown light before it jumped into the air and crashed down sending out a shake of power 6 that shook the ground beneath the Jolteon and Electivire. The Jolteon fell over with a yelp but the Electivire managed to hold its ground.

Archer pushed a finger into Volkner's nose hard enough to hurt the bone. "You know the psychic," he made it a statement, "and you are going to bring her to us." He cocked his head back slightly to look at Kenji was dancing about almost comically trying to avoid the electric bolts coming out of the Luxray. They had no affect on his Hippopotas which was reluctant to respond as it was not being wounded. "Kenji!" Archer snapped. "How well does the psychic know this man?"

Kenji frowned, how could he know that? The man had not been in Goldenrod had he? Yet he had been there when Hadyn had escaped Proton's clutches and everything had gone wrong for Kenji. "They're friends," he snapped back. "Use Sand Tomb already!" he snarled to his Hippopotas. His eyes were starting to fill with that horrid craziness that had almost consumed him. He had not wanted to be a part of this battle, he knew it would not please his brother and he knew it would put him and the other Grunts in unnecessary danger. It was all her fault, all this risk and bloodshed was for her, he was bloody and sweating because she was proving awkward to find, if Archer did find her and kill her then at least this would be over forever. No more chasing, no more senseless fighting, no more foolish invasions of cities for something so trivial. Sure they could have just let her be but then someone else would find her and use her powers against them, she had called a monster up from the sea, she was too dangerous. 'But she only wanted to be left alone,' the black haired man reminded himself, 'she never asked for this that's true, it's all unintentional.' "Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck," he let an amused laugh escape him. "Unintentional, how ironic and silly!" he barked out.

Archer scowled before turning his attention back to Volkner, Kenji was too far gone to be of any real use anymore, Proton had done far too good a job at disciplining him. He grinned at Volkner, determined to make him know they had the upper hand. "So you're good friends then," he mused, "good enough for her to come out and save you then?"

The Electivire used a Low Kick attack when its ThunderShock failed to do any damage just as Kenji's Hippopotas finally felt compelled to use Sand Tomb on the Luxray and trap it in a sandstorm that all but blinded it. The Golem winced when the Electivire's foot collided with one of its legs, tripping it up and causing to fall on its knees.

"Golem Smack Down!" Archer shouted without even looking at his Pokémon. The Golem opened its mouth and a metallic gold orb surrounded with pulsing orange energy appeared, it fired forwards and struck the Electivire hard, exploding on impact.

The Electivire gave a cry of pain as it staggered back. Jolteon, just as quick a learner as its partner, hurried to attack with Double Kick. Both its back legs slammed into the Golem with a surprising force, enough to send it backwards, rolling in an undignified heap.

Hippopotas ignored Kenji ordering it to use Take Down and opted for Yawn instead caused the Luxray's eyes to suddenly grow heavy as it was overcome with a sudden exhaustion.

"Well what can I expect?" Kenji muttered to himself. "Why would you obey me?" He snickered. "My others were so loyal, so obedient, I worked on that, we knew each other for a long time then they were all killed, slowly, slowly because I said hello to someone. Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck."

Jasmine finally grasped a Poké Ball with her bloodied left hand. It ached with the strain but she pushed it on to press the silver button. She screamed when the Vigoroth's claws sank deep into her hand but her blue eyes filled with relief when her Bronzong joined the battle. "Tackle then Gyro Ball!" she snapped an order.

The Bronzong was quick to obey, tackling the Vigoroth, forcing it off Jasmine and then taking advantage of the Vigoroth's confusion with Gyro Ball. It spun round rapidly with a flurry of blue light surrounding it and collided hard into the Vigoroth.

Jasmine let out a gasp of relief before she stood up. She looked at the Vigoroth with a renewed fury as it retaliated with Fury Swipes. "Extrasensory!" The Vigoroth's upper torso and head were jerked left to right violently before it finally passed out. Wasting no time, Jasmine rushed to Archer.

Volkner's Jolteon had been knocked out by the Golem leaving the Electivire to face it whilst his Luxray lay fast asleep with Kenji's Hippopotas watching it dully. Archer's Houndoom was running to Archer's side with a bloodied muzzle, having finished off Jasmine's Magnemite in battle. Archer yelled orders to his Golem as he glanced over at it and the Electivire but his attention was on Volkner as he made sure his Victreebel did not strangle him into unconsciousness just yet.

Hadyn could feel Volkner's anger and pain; it came to her over everyone else's emotions in a heated wash. She wondered briefly if she felt his feelings over everyone else's because she knew him and had become accustomed to the aura that was him or if there was something more to it. Her lip was bloodied, her ribs ached and her legs were coated in bruises but she was still fighting, still capable of using her fire powers though her levitation refused to work and her body refused to support her offering something stronger. She was sore and exhausted but determined and driven on by adrenaline. She headed in the direction Volkner's emotions seemed to be coming from, trying hard to hone in on him. Her Vulpix and Marowak ran with her, taking down any Pokémon that got in their way.

As she neared Volkner and the others something else filled her mind, madness, hurt, sorrow, guilt, anger. She froze up, almost overwhelmed by the rush of emotions. Grief, hatred, who was that? Her violet eyes widened when she saw the source. He stood to one side, alone and uninterested in the fight anymore, his expression was blank and his brown eyes dull. Hadyn swallowed hard, it was Kenji. He looked at her then, his half-mad brown eyes locking with her own and he seemed to still, unsure what to feel or show.

"Kenji," Hadyn said softly, half-afraid to speak his name. She did not want to fight him again, not him, hadn't he and she been through enough? Did they not deserve some sort of peace? She filled with anger and despair as she felt his anger cut through her, sharp and red hot. He would never forgive her; he blamed her for too much now.

"Smog!" Archer called an order to his Houndoom as he spotted Jasmine and her Bronzong just in time. The Houndoom immediately obeyed unleashing a small cloud of poisonous gases at Jasmine and her Bronzong. Jasmine dropped to the ground coughing and tried to crawl out of the gas cloud.

The Electivire used Brick Break on the Golem and it retaliated with Earthquake. The force of the earthquake caused the ground to shake beneath Kenji, Hadyn, Vulpix, Marowak Jasmine, Houndoom and Archer as well, causing all of them to shake unsteadily as they tried to stay upright. Other Grunts were coming to help their leader fight; Hadyn could sense them and their Pokémon approaching. She glimpsed Volkner struggling in Victreebel's vines out of the corner of her eye and thought, 'if he gets away at least that will be something.' There were too many, they could not all escape, certainly she could not, they would never let her go now that they had her in sight. She hurled a fireball at the Victreebel.

The Electivire succeeded in knocking out the Golem at last with another Low Kick attack as Archer's Houndoom used Flamethrower on Jasmine's Bronzong. Volkner shrugged the Victreebel's vines off him hastily when they loosened as it was struck with Hadyn's fireball. He turned to her as an outraged, crazed Kenji tackled her to the ground.

"You won't escape! You won't! You won't!" Kenji snarled at her hysterically.

His hands were at her throat as he attempted to strangle her whilst banging her head up and down on the ground making her too dazed to retaliate. Her head was spinning now, throbbing with each bang as stars filled her vision. He would kill her.

Archer was backing away from the Electivire; his only Pokémon left was Houndoom, which was busy with Jasmine's Bronzong. He reached for his gun and pulled it out, determined to shoot the electric Pokémon before it could harm him. Volkner's eyes flickered from Hadyn to Archer. He saw the glint of Archer's gun in the firelight and knew what he intended. He rushed at him and dealt him a hard punch in the side of the skull.

Hadyn could feel her consciousness slipping away as Kenji strangled her, her eyes rolled upwards and she saw a strange silhouette above them in the sky. Something large with wings...

Kenji tensed up and let out a strange gurgling sound. Hadyn's violet eyes went wide went she felt something hot and damp splash on her face. Kenji's hands slackened slightly from her neck as he seemed to be trying to recoil upright but something prevented him. Hadyn looked at him, something wasn't right, something was different, something her mind did not quite want to see. At last she realised what it was and screamed.

Archer and Volkner, who had been struggling on the ground trying to win the upper hand against each other, froze up at the scream and looked over. Archer went pale. He could see Kenji's silhouette, bent over Hadyn at a strange angle, through him was a long arm, poking out from his chest in the form of a three clawed hand, supporting him up like he was a puppet. Archer followed the arm up and swallowed hard, it belonged to a Dragonite and on the Dragonite was a spiky haired man with a long cloak that was flapping loosely in the wind. Archer knew who it had to be.

* * *

_I hope you all like this latest chapter, battle scenes are hard but fun to write. Incidentally I am curious as to what people like about this fanfic, anything in particular? Anything you don't like? All constructive criticism is welcome, I just want to make sure that this fanfic is still entertaining despite its length. Anyway all reviews welcome, many thanks for reviews and favourites so far._


	42. Chapter 41 One Thing After Another

Dawn, the sky was stained with blood when it came, the sun rose weak, pale and yellow bringing light to the smouldering Olivine City. Hadyn could not recall the past three hours; she remembered nothing since Kenji's blood had splashed onto her. Lance's two Dragonair, Aerodactyl and Dragonite had started to push the Rocket Grunts back. A desperate Archer had screamed orders; he had gone mad when Kenji had been impaled. If he could not bring the psychic back to Giovanni then he could not go back to Giovanni not after this. Hadyn could vaguely recall throwing some fireballs at the time and dully giving orders to her Marowak and Vulpix before they were too sore and tired to fight anymore.

In the cold light of the sunrise someone else had finally joined the battle as Archer, without conscious Pokémon, had at last turned to flee, assured that Lance would have no more mercy for him that he had had for Kenji. This newcomer, with fresh, strong Pokémon had helped chase of the remaining Grunts. Hadyn recalled seeing a familiar Pidgeot and a Swellow she thought she knew but she was not certain.

She was ushered to her feet by someone and guided back to Jasmine's house; it was mercifully still standing, unharmed because it was so near the coast and Team Rocket had been focused on the centre of town. Before it lay the peaceful soft sands and calm ocean, behind it a mass of ruin with the red glow of dying embers coiling about it as smoke smothered the skies above it, it was a horrible contrast. Surely it was still not safe to be here? Surely she should be departing, scurrying off to some other temporary hideout? The Rockets had fled though, all of them gone in a close defeat.

Lance intruded into the spare room without even a knock; he strode in confidently, his boots stomping heavily on the wooden floor as he did. Behind him came another, cheeks black from the smoke and rubble, blue eyes burning with shock, curiosity and longing. Both regarded the young woman and the man who sat beside her on the edge of the bed with a deep look.

Volkner considered withdrawing his arm from her bony shoulders when he saw who followed Lance, it was not helping her anyway, yet after a moment's hesitation he left it there. Volkner had guided her here, dragged her away whilst she was screaming at Lance, tears gushing down her face, it had made Volkner angry to see her cry so hard for a Grunt.

Hadyn lifted her head to regard Lance with a cold, violet gaze. The furniture began to tremble until Volkner gave her a sly nip on the shoulder. "Stop that," he scolded quietly.

"You killed him!" Hadyn snapped at Lance furiously. "Why did you kill him?"

Lance folded his arms and regarded her with distain. "Why do you care?" he retorted calmly. "He was one of them, one of your tormentors; he was trying to kill you, why should his death matter?"

"That's so cold," Hadyn choked out, "he was still a human, a someone and you took him away." She shook her head. "You could have hurt him, dragged him off but kill?" She looked at him in a horrified disbelief. "Was it necessary?"

Lance's frown deepened and his brown-red eyes filled with something Hadyn could not quite decipher, his emotions were strange, bitter and angry, they frightened her. Lance was not the Lance she had known as a child, their few brief encounters lately had made her suspect something was different with him but she had put it down to a simple lack of knowing the man, telling herself that he was who he was and that people did change over the years. Now though, now she was certain it was something more than that, almost as if Lance's personality had been rewritten but not quite, his emotions were a jumble, a conflict, he fought with himself over what to feel. "It was necessary," he stated flatly, "and you should know that, it was necessary for you to kill Troy, no one doubts that. "

Hadyn's hot anger came back and she threw Volkner off and jumped to her feet. "They weren't the same!" she yelled as she jerked her hands down sharply in her anger. "You didn't know him, you didn't know Kenji!"

The blue haired man behind Lance bristled, furious to hear her still speak of that annoying Grunt with an obvious affection. After all she had been through, after all that Grunt and his companions had done to her, was she seriously upset to see him finally pay the price for it? Still his heart did tighten in sympathy, he could still recall that night when Kenji had first met them, he remembered how Steven and Hadyn had both explained, Steven more so, how Kenji had been one of the first people to properly befriend Hadyn. She had never really known what it was like to strike up a friendship with a stranger in a club, at a college, or anything like that. Now that friend was gone.

"He has a name then?" Lance mocked, his lip curling up slightly in a snarl.

"Of course he has a name!" Hadyn wanted to scream, she wanted to slap him, she wanted to destroy something, she wanted the raw energy in her to explode out and...

Volkner stood up and gripped her so tight it hurt, both his hands wrapped round her waist and his nails sank through her shirt into her flesh. "Hadyn stop it now," he snapped, "Lance saved you, be a bit more grateful. He did what he had to do, you know that. It was him or you and whether you knew him or not he chose his side in the end."

Hadyn stiffened at Volkner's words, for a brief moment she wanted to explode some of her anger out at him but then she realised he was right. Kenji, in his madness, had chosen their side in the end and he had tried to kill her. If Lance had let him live, having failed to kill her it was possible they would only have tortured him again, driving him further into madness. Perhaps it was better this way... Hadyn shook her head, no she could not accept that death was better for anyone but she could accept that Lance had only done what he had thought was necessary.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to both Lance and Volkner, "I just, I wish it could have been different but that's silly, wishes are silly. You're right; he chose his side in the end."

Volkner's grip on her slackened slightly though he did not let her go although he was painful aware of the irritated and suspicious blue eyed glower he was currently receiving.

Lance nodded calmly. "That's better, now, you can stay here tonight but tomorrow you will have to leave, it's too risky and half the city will probably be baying for you blood if they figure out Team Rocket destroyed their homes just to get at you."

Hadyn stiffened again, she had come to terms with the fact that Team Rocket were willing to ruin other people's lives to get to her and she had started to learn to not bog herself down with guilt over their actions but it still hurt to think that this all could have been avoided if she had not drifted to shore here. "Well where can I go?" she demanded. "Steven said he would come for me to take me home."

"And he will," Lance retorted sharply, "but who knows when, you can't stay here hoping it will be tomorrow. I told him I would look out for you and I will do my best, though I am busy. There is a place you can go, it's remote, dangerous to those that don't know it and hidden away, you will do well there until Steven shows."

This time it was Volkner who stiffened and Hadyn caught a flash of anger and resentment from him. He was angry Steven had asked someone else to look out for her, it implied an obvious lack of trust, and he resented Lance taking control and giving out orders. "Where is it?" the blonde queried carefully.

"Are you going too?" Lance queried with a slightly sinister stare.

Volkner nodded firmly, uneasy under the older man's look he tried hard not to look intimidated.

"Very well."

"I'm going too," the man behind Lance, who had been silent until now, finally spoke up.

Volkner and Hadyn both turned their attention on him, Volkner considered that it might be a good thing in one respect as it would mean he might yet get Zapdos but he also considered the awkwardness that would come too. He could not forget that he had kissed Hadyn and whilst he had avoided her since it did not mean he considered it a mistake, now with this man back in the picture Volkner was going to have to make a decision soon and so was Hadyn.

Hadyn looked at the man with anger and hurt and wished, not for the first time, that he could feel emotions just as she did. "Why do you want to come with me now?" she demanded frostily.

Falkner flinched under her glower, he knew he deserved it but it still stung. He had been such an idiot to leave her, such a fool to hurt her so badly. He stood, half slumped to one side leaning on his good leg, his broken arm remained in a cast in desperate need of being rebroken and set correctly as it had started to heal to wonky. Many of bruises and cuts had healed but there were still a few marking him with some faint scars that would never properly heal, if Hadyn noticed any of this though she was not showing it. It was a shock seeing her here and naturally Falkner was curious as to why and how Hadyn had ended up with Johto and why none of the others were with her. At first he had been determined to ask questions the moment he had entered the room with Lance but seeing her as banished all those ponderings from his mind and all he could feel was regret, longing, guilt and love.

"I should have never left you," he said, painfully aware of how lame the words sounded, "but I needed to, I was out of control, I felt weak, like I could never protect you and I couldn't, I messed up at every turn. I wanted to go and train to become stronger, worthy of Zapdos and worthy of you. I love you and it hurt so much to keep failing you, I couldn't handle it, I nearly endangered all of you by failing to control Zapdos, it was pathetic."

Hadyn flinched when he said 'I love you' and tears immediately swelled in her eyes. "That's a terrible excuse!" she snapped angrily, refusing to give into sorrow, forcing out anger instead. "You could have trained with us, I needed you, Fido..." She swallowed hard. "Fido died and you weren't there, you just left so suddenly, I thought you hated me." She shook her head, hating herself for the tears that slipped out despite her best efforts to hold them back. "I thought I had done something wrong, that you just couldn't put up with me anymore."

Falkner took a tentative step forward, halting when he saw how Volkner's grip on Hadyn suddenly tightened once more but this time he was not restraining her, he was protecting her. 'From what?' the blue haired man wondered as he felt rage bubble inside him. 'From me? Who the Hell is he to be holding her back from me? Since when did Volkner care about Hadyn and I?' He bristled, quick to temper as always.

Hadyn felt Falkner's temper beginning to show, it was like being splashed with hot water, it blistered and burned within and without causing her to recoil against Volkner with a wince. She could not deal with Falkner's flashes of anger and hate all over again, she did not want to feel his frenzied, tremulous emotions and wonder whether she was the cause or if it was part of the dark past he withheld from her, refusing to trust even his own girlfriend with his most vulnerable side.

Falkner saw Hadyn's pained look and knew his anger was the cause, guilt waylaid over the rage and he forced it to quieten down inside him despite the effort that took. He did not like seeing Volkner standing so close to her, holding her when he should have been. He understood that Volkner was evidently the only friend she had here in Olivine City, her only companion through whatever latest mess she had been through but he did not have to like that fact. Volkner was cocky, cold, selfish and driven only by his desire to have Zapdos and to be the strongest trainer with the best Pokémon; he had probably been useless for Hadyn. Falkner felt a mild pity with that thought, if she had to be plucked from Steven she at least deserved someone else to have helped her cope with this latest struggle, someone like the kind hearted Erika or the humorous and loving Morty but not Volkner. He had probably cut her down in her weakest moments, dished out the insults and... 'He was alright with me though,' Falkner chided himself, 'he wasn't kind exactly but he didn't insult me when he could have, he didn't call me weak like Walker did.' There was another bristle of anger.

Falkner shook his head banishing all those thoughts along with his wondering over how long Hadyn had been here with Volkner and how ill a companion he must have been for her. That was all unimportant now, he needed to focus, he needed to make her understand and believe that he was sorry and loved her still. "Hadyn you were never to blame," he said softly, "I didn't leave because I stopped loving you, I have never stopped loving you, I promise. I just needed to be away, to be alone before I endangered you more, I thought I was doing right by you by leaving."

"How could you think that?" she snapped furiously, refusing to accept his reasoning. "How? You were my boyfriend, I needed you with me, especially when Fido died, I needed you then and you were gone, you left me." She shuddered. "So you couldn't handle Zapdos, that's not a big deal, it's a powerful Pokémon, anyone would take time trying to master such a Pokémon, we all understood that, no one blamed you for what happened in the Seafoam caves, no one thought you were weak or foolish, just you! I'm trying to train too you know, to be a better Pokémon trainer, to be strong enough to defend myself and I would never think to do that in solitude not when I have so many friends to offer advice and help who don't mind pausing for training. Your excuses are pathetic!" she shrieked hatefully. "You're selfish and stupid and cruel!"

Falkner cringed with each word, they cut deep within him, slicing at his most tender spot, a piece of him only Walker had ever been able to damage. He wanted to protest but he realised that she was right; he had left her because he had felt being near him made him weak and unstable, useless as a trainer, it had been selfish of him.

Lance, who up until that moment had observed the couple's spat quietly with only a mild interest, finally spoke up. "It's been a long night, perhaps you should all rest and talk about this later, maybe when you're calmer." He looked at Hadyn pointedly.

Hadyn tensed up under his brown-red gaze, he was regarding her like she was wild and unstable, it made her embarrassed though a little afraid as well. She had sworn after Troy's death to never become that way again, to not let her anger lead her, to not call upon her powers to take over and act out her wrath, to consume her, and yet here she was dangerously close to that point because of Kenji and Falkner. Her volatile raged fuelled powers were there just beneath the surface waiting for her to take one more step into anger and madness before they broke free and did something unspeakable and irreversible. She nodded weakly and turned her gaze to the floor refusing to look at the dragon master.

"Are you going to stay here?" Volkner queried. His thoughts turned to Jasmine at long last and he wondered what she would think if she came home to find the Champion and the Gym Leader of Violet City taking up residence along with him and Hadyn. Where was Jasmine? She had been cut but mostly in one piece when he had left, safe and alive. He imagined she was out helping the injured folk of her city and probably would not return here for hours.

Lance gave a solemn nod. "Just in case," he said stiffly, "but I'll stay downstairs." He turned from them and walked past Falkner to the doorway, exiting to the stairs.

Falkner stood where he was looking at Hadyn with an obvious pain. He knew he had been stupid, he knew he had done too much damage and worse, he knew he could probably not undo any of it. His heart burned and he felt like crying, she was not going to open herself to him again, he had been the first she had given her heart to and he had thrown it back in her face, she would never trust him again. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, almost on the verge of sobbing, "Hadyn..."

"Falkner," it was Volkner who had addressed him with a calm look, "you should go downstairs, we're all pretty sore and tired, you can talk about this later."

Falkner's blue eyes flickered to Volkner with annoyance before they went back to Hadyn. He could not leave her alone and vulnerable especially not after the Team Rocket attack they had just faced. She did not like to be alone, she needed embraced in her sleep, she needed someone to stroke her hair and soothe away the nightmares. 'Who did that while I was gone?' he wondered bitterly. 'She was probably alone then, she probably slept as little as me, my bed just seemed too big without her beside me.'

Volkner seemed to guess at Falkner's thoughts, he could see the man's raw, questioning pain in his eyes and he felt a mild jolt of sympathy for him. Falkner had been stupid but he realised that and he just wanted to fix things but Hadyn was too hurt and angry to forgive him, something which Volkner could not feel too unhappy about. He did not want Falkner here spilling out his heart to her, he did not want to hear it, he did not want reminded that things between him and her had been left unfinished and that Hadyn still loved Falkner despite all he had done to her. It made Volkner uncomfortable and moody to think about all of that.

"I'll stay with her," the blonde said calmly.

Falkner looked at the blonde in shock, since when did Volkner want to play minder? He had always criticised Hadyn for being weak, childish, he had loathed the way she had seemed to need the others to protect her, to risk themselves for her and he had always done his best to not be a part of it, calling her a baby, a user and a thorn in everyone's ass. Sure he had tolerated her at times, admitted gruffly that he had not hated her and attempted to play nice when Steven and Falkner had grown furious with him but had he really softened so much that he was willing to guard her in the night? When had all this come about? Here in Olivine or earlier, back when Falkner had left them on the Seafoam Islands? Volkner had never seemed to allude to any growing affection for the woman when Falkner had queried about her in Violet City.

When Hadyn said nothing, Falkner merely sighed and said, "okay." He turned from them at last and limped out of the room, hunched over and obviously distraught. He was loud and slow descending down the stairs, struggling with his leg and arm as he moved, holding back any groans of pain. Only once he was down the stairs, did Hadyn finally show any reaction.

She looked at the doorway Falkner had limped out of and then turned her gaze up to Volkner's magnetic sapphire gaze. "You don't have to stay here," she said softly, "if you don't want to." Realising it sounded like a rejection and fearing he might consider it a rebuff brought on my Falkner's arrival, she hastily added, "I mean, you've slept downstairs the past few nights..."

Volkner stared back at her calmly and said firmly, "I'll stay."

"Okay," Hadyn said softly before she turned from him and glanced about the room awkwardly before her gaze settled on the double bed. She wondered dully just how long it had been since she had slept in her own bed. 'It doesn't even exist anymore,' she realised bitterly, 'Cassidy and Butch and their Pokémon destroyed it and me...I burned part of it down. Will I ever have my own room again, my own home? Will they ever let me?' She trudged over to the bed and picked up the pyjamas lying on top of the pillow, Jasmine had graciously loaned them to her though they were too long in the leg. Too exhausted to consider modesty and potential embarrassment she tugged off her other borrowed clothes hastily suddenly eager to get changed and into bed when just a moment ago she had been certain she would not sleep.

Volkner watched her stumble over to the bed and then immediately turned away when she started to undress. He shrugged off his long, navy coat, kicked off his boots, unbuckled his belt and yanked down his jeans leaving him in boxers and a black t-shirt. He gave Hadyn another few seconds before glimpsing over his shoulder to see if she was decent. Satisfied that she was he headed over the bed and reached for a spare pillow, preparing to take up his position on the floor.

He flinched when Hadyn reached out and grasped his hand as it gripped the pillow. "Don't," she said when he looked at her meeting her gentle violet eyes. "There's enough room here," she said firmly, "we won't even be touching." She glanced at her hand and withdrew it quickly.

Volkner said nothing; he just gave a slight grunt and nodded before releasing the pillow. He waited for Hadyn to get in under the covers and shift over to one side before he climbed in. It was comfortable and he had been eager for a proper bed these past few nights but it felt wrong given poor Falkner was downstairs, heartbroken and distraught. 'Eh screw him,' Volkner thought to himself coldly, 'he left her, he has to deal with the consequences.'

Downstairs Falkner found Lance already lying on the couch, his cloak and boots still on the Champion couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if he tried. "If you want her back," the Champion spoke the moment Falkner entered the room, "you need to stop being so weak, I doubt Hadyn wants a sniveller anymore than any other woman."

Falkner flinched at the words and glowered over at the couch, the man was not even looking at him, he remained lying down, unconcerned with even showing a trace of respect to the blue haired man. "It's hardly your business," he grumbled warily, Lance was the last person he wanted to pick a fight with. Still, why on earth did the Champion feel the need to involve himself with Falkner's problems? Was it simply because he had been in the middle of their awkward reunion or did he genuinely think he was the type of person to be giving out advice? Falkner knew little about the older man save for that he was a tough, powerful trainer who lived a busy life prizing his training above all else. He was friends with Steven though and he had saved Hadyn more than once, so obviously he was a good person, ruthless yes but still good.

"No it's not," Lance admitted, "but if you are all insisting on travelling together then I have no choice but to deal with this emotional mess you three seem to have created."

"Three?" Falkner echoed in puzzlement.

"The blonde," Lance said carelessly, "I don't know how close either you or Hadyn are with him, though presumably in Hadyn's case it is pretty close, close enough for him to insist on coming along too it would seem. Look, I just don't want to deal with petty arguments, tears and all that nonsense, I have been through a serious breakup and I know what it's like and it's not something I could be bothered get caught up with again. If you want her back, find some balls and prove to her that you are capable of being a good boyfriend, but if all you can do is sob and offer pathetic apologies just quit and let her go."

Falkner could feel his temper rising, he clenched his free fist and scowled trying hard to hold it together, yelling at Lance would solve nothing but who was he to complain about this? Falkner had only just been reunited with Hadyn, it had been unexpected, he had come here to find Volkner, no one else and he sure as Hell had not been expecting a bloody battle with Team Rocket. It was a lot to take on board on top of Hadyn's obvious anger and hurt, all which he had caused and worse her rejection, her refusal to forgive him, it burned right to his core, how could Lance claim to understand that and yet scoff at his tears? Okay so it was pathetic to almost cry in front of her but he needed her to understand his pain and love, how much he truly regretted leaving her, how much it hurt him to be without her, was it weak to show those feelings? He frowned remembering Lorelei, she had been furious when they had met on the Seafoam Islands and verbally abusing Lance who had not one much to soothe her. 'Ha he gets someone worked up like that but thinks to give me advice,' Falkner thought sardonically, 'how hypocritical.' He did not even know how right he was, having no knowledge that Lance and Lorelei had once dated.

Lance's thoughts were in a similar direction, when he had betrayed Lorelei she had been furious like Hadyn, full of hate and puzzlement, not understanding how someone who was meant to love her could hurt her like that. Then Lorelei had became more like Falkner, desperate, grief stricken and quick to tears every time she saw Lance. It had been too much for the Champion, the guilt had consumed him and he had gone out of his way to distance himself from her. It did not help that new girlfriend Karen was ill-pleased with him keeping any form of company with Lorelei. Yes Lance did understand how begging and pleading would sway Hadyn no more than it had swayed him; he had just found Lorelei pathetic in the end, a woman to be pitied and an annoyance. He forgot the strong, cool mannered woman he had admired and once loved for a time and saw only the teary eyed mess, who acted weak without him, clung to his arm and pleaded for a second chance. He had been the one to betray her, how could she sink so low as to beg him back? Why did she want to be with someone who had treated her so poorly? It was pathetic; there was no other word for it.

Falkner chose not to pursue the conversation and instead limped over to the beanbag lying near the couch; he tugged it away and attempted to lie down on it. It was awkward and uncomfortable for sleeping on but it was a great deal better than bare floor and he was exhausted, at this point anything would do.

* * *

Archer did not even know where he was going; he had known only that they had had to get out of Olivine City before things got even worse. Kenji's limp body sagged before him on his Honchkrow, a reminder of their devastating loss. The psychic remained a threat; numerous Grunts and their Pokémon were dead and worse so was Giovanni's younger brother. Archer did not even want to imagine what kind of punishment he might receive, he would be lucky if it was just death. He could not go back to Kanto, facing Giovanni was out of the question, he would send Kenji back with some Grunts to deliver the news and take the fall and he would slip into Petrel's ranks and somehow find a way to shine in Giovanni's eyes once more. They were heading towards Goldenrod City now; there Archer would recuperate before he began planning his comeback.

It was close to midday now, they had been flying for hours and their Pokémon were exhausted. He was exhausted too and incapable of straight thought, too much had gone wrong, he would never be able to explain it to Giovanni, there was no prize to justify such a large risk and the large losses that had followed. All the manpower, those Pokémon, that exposure and of course Kenji, Giovanni would never understand or forgive it.

He had considered at least hiding Kenji's death but he knew some Grunt would talk and word would spread despite his best efforts. Giovanni would find out everything one way or another, he always did it was why he was the boss. Archer could not even fathom how Giovanni would react, did he love his brother? Allowing Proton to torture him and his Pokémon implied not but Giovanni was not normal, he could easily be a man who believed that even torture was just a form of tough love. Archer knew it was not something he wanted to risk finding out.

His Honchkrow suddenly gave an agonised squawk and without warning began to fall rapidly. Archer gave a yell of alarm and kicked it in his sides with both feet as he grabbed its dark feathers and began tugging at it. Its wings had stopped flapping and its eyes had closed and it no longer made a sound, seemingly ignorant to Archer's kicks and yells. It was past the point of exhaustion now, driven past its limits it had finally given up and passed out accepting death over the pain Archer had put it through.

There were only two Grunts who had managed to follow Archer when he had fled and they were lagging behind, only just within sight of him. They saw the blur of his Honchkrow falling but knew their own Pokémon were far too tired to increase their speed and help their superior. The other Grunts had scattered without direction, the psychic's surprising show of powers had frightened them and then the arrival of the Champion had sent them out of their wits, they had thought only of saving themselves and fled.

The Honchkrow hit the ground hard sending Archer rolling hard across the ground whilst Kenji's limp body was tossed in another direction. The Dark Pokémon gave one final weak croak before it died, just on the outskirts of the busy metropolis that was Goldenrod City.

"What was that?"

"There's a man!"

"Was that a Pokémon?"

"Is he injured?"

Archer's head seemed to spin as several voices filled his ears along with the roar of traffic and the bustle of footsteps, he could taste blood running from a split lip and both his nostrils as he struggled to push himself upright. He was bruised and dirty but nothing seemed broken and physically he was only a little worse that he had been in Olivine City. He could hear the curious voices and knew his situation had just worsened as he tried to struggle upright. He wondered why there were no cries of alarm at the sight of a Team Rocket member until he glanced down at his uniform as he made it onto his knees. His formerly white Executive uniform was a combination of grey, black and brown with numerous dirt stains and some patches of Kenji's dried blood, and his R emblem had been half torn off and was now unrecognisable, the symbol curled up, tattered and stained. He gave a sardonic mental thanks for the dirt as he finally turned his teal eyes on the gathering crowd.

"Let me through!" a female's voice snapped shrilly. "Let me through already I'm the Gym Leader!" she repeated arrogantly.

'Just what I need,' Archer thought cynically, too sore and tired to think up a decent explanation for his state and sudden arrival. 'If they find Kenji's body,' he thought suddenly, resisting the urge to glance back at where his Honchkrow had fallen, 'they'll see his Grunt uniform.'

"Alright, who are you?" Whitney appeared through the crowd, pushing people aside as she did. She stared down at Archer with suspicious brown eyes, which widened slightly when she took in his dishevelled form.

"Whitney he needs a hospital!" a beautiful young trainer chirped in her ear.

"I know that," Whitney murmured, "has anyone called an ambulance?" She glanced round the crowd and people shook their heads dumbly before a man pulled out his mobile and proceeded to dial. Whitney sighed and turned her attention back to the man. "Are you alright?" she queried with sincere concern. "Anything broken?"

Archer shook his head quickly and forced himself to his feet, looking to the man on the phone in objection. "I don't need an ambulance," he protested loudly, "I'm fine, it was just...a bad fall."

"Was that your Pokémon that fell?" someone from the crowd queried.

"No," Archer retorted hastily, "we were attacked by a Wild Fearow," he lied quickly, "and my Pokémon took a hit, its wing must have been clipped and it went into a dive, I tumbled off but it didn't fall."

"Well it mustn't be far if it's injured," someone else said. "We could find it for you."

'Damnit!' Archer cursed to himself. 'Where are those two who were following me?' "No," he said swiftly, "it's very defensive and easily alarmed by strangers, and it will be even worse hurt, I'll look for it myself, thanks." It was horrible to pretend to be grateful but he had to do it, if he was aggressive he would only arouse suspicion. He needed to escape this crowd, find Petrel and get Kenji's body lifted before anyone else found it.

Whitney frowned at him, unsure what to do with him. "Look you really need a medic's attention," she said, determined to take charge.

"I'm fine," Archer said through gritted teeth with a fixed smile. 'Don't these people have anything better to do? That bloody Honchkrow, it couldn't have chosen to die at a worse place,' he thought furiously, too selfish to feel any pain over his loss.

Whitney put her hands on her hips and frowned up at him. "Look if you won't go to the hospital you can at least see the medic at my Gym," she said.

Archer sighed, sensing that this young woman was not going to let the matter drop. 'Obviously she has something to prove,' he thought dryly before giving a slow nod of consent. 'I'll try to lose her on the way or at the very least contact Petrel from the Gym, I'll say I've relatives nearby or something to this woman, and then he can find Kenji and sort out that mess.'

Whitney beamed up at him, her smile lit up her face emphasising her beauty and stunning even Archer for a brief second. He tried hard not to scowl; annoyed by the fact that he found the Gym Leader pretty and furious that for the moment he had to play nice to her. 'Team Rocket own this city,' he reminded himself, 'it shouldn't take long before I get away from her.'

"Alright people move it!" Whitney snapped at the crowd. "The drama is ov-a-er!" She drawled out the last word in an annoying manner that set Archer's teeth on his edge.

'Of all the Gym Leaders to be stuck with,' he thought moodily, 'even a run in with that bird boy would have been better, I'd rather been at his mercy than this annoying drama queen.' He had thought he had seen that bird boy arriving in Olivine City but had dismissed it as a coincidence knowing he could not take action against him anyway. If it had been him then Zapdos was going to prove even trickier to steal now that he was with the psychic and the Champion. Archer decided he would deal with that matter last.

Whitney grabbed Archer's right hand and began to push her way through the crowd once more, dragging him with her much to his annoyance.

* * *

They had been travelling hard for two days now, Lance was a stern guide granting them little time for rest and always urging them on. They had moved mostly on foot in an attempt to keep a low profile although a couple of times Lance had permitted flying, allowing Hadyn to ride on his Dragonite lest Volkner and Falkner have a spat over who she would fly with. He was more aware of what was going on between the three of them than they were thanks to little glances between Hadyn and Volkner and the way they lingered near each other. They never said anything flirtatious to the other, they did not hold hands and when they rested there was a slight distance between them but Lance still knew something was going on.

They had passed MooMoo Farm yesterday and had just arrived in Ecruteak City on the warm morning of their third day of travelling. Lance had permitted them no time at the farm and he had warned them that they would not be staying in Ecruteak City, only gathering provisions. Hadyn sensed a strange aura in the city the moment they arrived, everything seemed hushed, and the few people who walked about seemed confused, in awe and almost worried.

"Something's wrong," she addressed Lance in a low voice.

The tall redhead glanced around the city curiously, he could pick up on it too, there were fewer people out on the streets and all of the Wild Pokémon lingering in the trees and bushes were silent. "Be on guard," he ordered the three as he led the way forward.

They moved slowly, glancing about carefully, all of them afraid that they were going to have another run in with Team Rocket. Hadyn suddenly halted and grasped at her throat as if she could not breathe. There was a rush of power through her head and her veins, something so strong she could not take it all in. She felt so cold all of a sudden and a loud wind seemed to be rushing through her ears deafening her. She caught a flash of blue before she fell to her knees.

Falkner was by her side first, reaching out to her with a slight wince. "Hadyn?"

She felt his wave of concern as she struggled back to reality and was touched by it despite herself. She still shrugged away his hand however and stood upright unaided. "Something's here," she told them, "something powerful."

"A Pokémon?" Volkner queried as he looked at her inquisitively. She felt a flash of annoyance from him that he tried to smother immediately and she wondered if it was for her or Falkner.

"I don't know, I think so," Hadyn murmured as she tried to sense it. 'What are you?' she called out to it tentatively. She did not want to summon it to her, far too afraid after the white leviathan in the sea and yet its energy pulsed out to her tantalisingly and she found its call hard to resist. It was still in her head, its icy energy moving through her in a low hum. There were goosebumps on her skin and she shivered but she was far too excited to be bothered by such a trivial thing. "This way," she murmured as she tried to follow after its energy.

As they ran with Hadyn Lance realised they were heading towards the remains of the Burned Tower, and he knew whatever it was, was down there somewhere. 'Ho-oh?' he wondered, thinking of the local Legendary Pokémon the townspeople so often talked about. 'Now that would be something,' he thought as he ran, 'imagine what could be done with such a powerful Pokémon...I could stop so many things, so many bad people, murderers, thieves, polluters, people who mistreat their Pokémon, all of them, they would be afraid if I had a Pokémon of that stature. I could finally help Pokémon in a way that mattered.' He knew he should curb his thoughts lest Hadyn pick up on them but he was too excited, too eager to even try. Luckily for him Hadyn was too distracted to even notice Lance's shift in mood.

As she neared the ruins of the tower she could feel the energy pulsing out to her even more, it was so strong and loud it almost overwhelmed her. Her teeth started to chatter and her lips turned blue, the cold seemed very real now, and the wind whistling through her ears was no longer in her mind.

A man stood at the edge of a large chasm, a tall, slender man in purple clothes with a white cloak flapping down to his waist. He had fallow hair, growing down the back of neck, finishing in thick spikes, though it had been slicked back from his forehead bar one long, defiant spike that slipped down at an angle, almost touching one of his eyes. He stood with two beautiful, petite women dressed in red kimonos with green flame styled trim on the bottom and long, green sleeves with yellow and red swirls and Poké Balls that were half red and half yellow patterning them, and green obis tied at the back in large bows. Their thick, dark locks were bound up in stylish bobs held together with thick gold hairbands that had a Poké Ball shape on either side, and gold clips with tiny flowers dangling from them. Their faces were stark white and their lips bold red, both of them wore high red tatami sandals and yet they were still quite small.

Hadyn took the three people in fleetingly before she halted at the edge of the chasm and gazed down. She took in a large, magnificent Pokémon of blue and white before she was thrown backwards but a powerful blow of icy energy that flowed from her head right down to her toes, temporarily dazing her.

Volkner was quick to drop down beside her and help her back up as she shook her head with a groan. The Pokémon was so powerful, it was just too much for her and yet she did not want to close herself off from it, she wanted to feel its energy, she wanted to be open to it, to talk with it. 'What are you?' she thought to it wildly. 'Why are you here?'

The brown haired man had looked over to the new arrivals at last, taking Lance in with a mild respect before his sharp blue gaze returned to the chasm hungrily. "I'm worthy of you!" he called passionately. "And I'll prove it if it's what you want! I'll battle you!"

The Pokémon sprung up from the chasm then in one swift movement. It came up in a large blur of blue and white showing a white furred chest, four muscular blue legs and two long, thin, blue tinged, white tails. It rose up into the air before landing gracefully behind them. Everyone turned in unison, all of them filled with shock and awe. The huge Pokémon towered over them, a majestic canine creature with a long, white muzzle, a blue furred body with white fur patterning it in diamond shapes, a hexagonal, dark aquamarine crest rising up from its forehead, a long, thick, wavy, violet mane and fierce red eyes. Cold air snorted from its nostrils in thin, white wisps as it regarded them all calmly.

The tall, brown haired man boldly stepped towards the Pokémon, his bright blue eyes feverish as they eyed the Pokémon longingly.

'Ho-oh has left.' The voice filled Hadyn's head; it was deep, masculine and radiating with force. 'The country is broken with black clothed men and there is blood and death.' It sounded sad and confused and its emotions weighed so heavily on the psychic that she felt her eyes fill with tears. 'There is danger everywhere, I must find Ho-oh, I must help Ho-oh.' It charged at them causing them to move in different directions with equal cries of alarm. They were hit only with a brief cold wind as the Pokémon vanished from sight.

"What was that?" Volkner rasped as he looked after the direction it had vanished in.

"Suicune," came the brown haired man's bitter answer. "I have tried to follow it over Johto and Kanto but it always evades me, every time I am about to battle it to prove my worth there is some interference." He gave them a less than pleased look.

Volkner glowered back at the man. "Interference?" he snarled.

Hadyn felt Volkner's rising anger mixed with the man's harsh disappointment and hurt, she looked at him questioningly with some pity, surprised to feel such deep emotions. "Suicune?" she echoed.

The man looked at her first like she was mad but then his blue gaze softened and he shot her a bright smile. "Suicune," he repeated as he walked up to her and extended a white gloved hand. "And I am Eusine, Legendary Pokémon hunter, mystery man, legend expert, magician and much more," he introduced confidently.

"Mystery man," Volkner stated dryly as he regarded him with a frown.

Lance ignored him, too busy gazing after the space Suicune had left and Falkner eyed him only with suspicion whilst Hadyn's eyes widened in realisation. "Eusine, are you Morty's friend?" she queried eagerly.

The man's smile widened and he nodded. "That too," he said happily, "why, do you know him? And if you do, do you know where he is? I thought he would be here, after all the town has been abuzz for months now with reports of mysterious weather local only to the town, an increase in suspicion goings on around the Burned Tower, strange fires sighted atop the Bell Tower and other weird things. I thought he would be camping outside the tower," he said, with a look that implied he was serious.

"For months?" Hadyn repeated in surprise. 'How would Morty not know about that?' she wondered. 'But then if he does, why hasn't he come back here? Why did he go to Kanto and Hoenn? He is obsessed with Legendary Pokémon, especially Ho-oh, why isn't he investigating this?'

Eusine nodded. "Yes, so I've heard, I've been here for three weeks now and certainly there have been strange things and then today, Suicune appears! It's not a coincidence!'

Lance suddenly looked at Hadyn sharply as he pondered whether she might have been privy to the Legendary Pokémon's thoughts. He knew he would have to wait to probe her however as it would not do for Eusine and the two Kimono Girls to find out that she was psychic, too many people knew as it was.

"So Suicune is a Legendary Pokémon then," Volkner murmured.

Eusine looked at the blonde like he had just sprouted two heads. "Yes, of course," he snapped sardonically. Volkner immediately gave a rude one fingered gesture, tiring of his attitude. The man scowled back but resisted a crude response. He instead turned his gaze back to Hadyn. "Suicune is one of the three Legendary Beasts; the other two are Entei and Raikou. They say that when the Brass Tower mysteriously burned down three Pokemon were trapped within and perished but that Ho-oh, feeling pity, resurrected them and they became something more- Suicune is the rain that quenched the flames, Entei is the flames and Raikou the lightning strike believed to ignited the tower in the first place. They are Ho-oh's Legendary children, destined to roam the lands in search of strong, pure hearted trainers."

"How nice," Volkner said bitingly.

"So all these goings on," Lance spoke up, "is that why the people seem strange and subdued?"

One of the Kimono Girls nodded over at him. "Indeed, the people are uneasy and yet excited by these events," she explained in a calm voice. "We, my sister Naoko and I," she nodded to the other woman, "came here when strange noises were heard from the chasm; we had to investigate on behalf of the people."

"Now that Suicune has gone we can return to our dance hall to tell the others," Naoko spoke up. She gave a low nod to the others before walking off with her sister close by. Despite the height of their sandals they managed to move swiftly and with ease.

Eusine sighed heavily and looked at the chasm longingly. "I will retire too for now," he murmured, "though I will stay in Ecruteak for a couple days in case something more happens but I think Suicune is now gone, it rarely stays in one place long." He flashed another smile at Hadyn and yanked out something from his pocket, which he pressed into her hand. "Farewell!" He waved at the men before darting off, jumping and running as he went.

"Madman," Volkner instantly dismissed as he watched him go.

Hadyn and Falkner both peered at Hadyn's gift with interest. Hadyn grimaced slightly, unsure what to make of it. It was a small, autographed portrait photograph of a proud, grinning Eusine. "He certainly...likes himself," she said awkwardly before shoving the photograph into her jeans' pocket.

"So now what?" Volkner queried coolly with a glance at the dragon master.

"We get supplies and get moving," Lance answered sternly, "we have wasted enough time here."

"Where is we're going anyway?" Volkner demanded when Lance led the way towards the shop.

"You'll find out when we get there," came the mocking retort.

* * *

_Woo Suicune, I have to admit I love the Legendary beasts, not sure if they or the birds are my favourite Legendary trio, HeartGold is definitely my favourite game though Emerald is a close second, really wish they would redo this. Love Eusine too, I have been so eager to finally get him into the fanfic, he's a mixture of his game and manga counterpart, cocky, arrogant, slightly crazy and yet funny and somehow loveable (I hope). Whitney's back again, I won't lie I hate all her incarnations, especially the game with that stupid Milktank's Rollout, I guess she's the perfect penance for Archer really._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the fanfic and characters still, I'm particularly pleased with how Lance is evolving and don't worry Falkner won't be a sniveller for long. Please read and review! _

_Also I'm going on holidays for a couple of weeks so pleased don't be alarmed because I won't update for a while, it doesn't mean this fic is abandoned, I will be getting back to it when I return!_


	43. Chapter 42 Stress and Relaxation

How many days had they been in Hoenn now? Steven could not be certain, it just seemed to be an eternal and exhausting journey back and forth trying to thwart Team Magma and Team Aqua, facing them in Pokémon battles trying to stop them before another bomb was let off or another store robbed or a person kidnapped. Every time they were successful and Steven grew hopeful until he saw the news reports for everywhere they had not been, the groups seemed to be all over the country causing trouble and he could only deal with a small percentage of them in one go.

Steven was trying to organise the Gym Leaders into making each Gym a point of offence and defence, gathering together as many trainers as they could to defend their territories, which included those nearby cities and towns that did not have Gyms. It was working a little but it was taking too much time for people to be gathered together and trained and even the psychics could not seem predict where would next be hit, what would be stolen or who might be taken.

It was sometime in the morning and Steven was slouched over a map of Hoenn, with a red phone resting to his left and several pages of scribbled notes to his right. He was alone in a large office; his eyes ringed with heavy circles making him resemble a Zigzagoon. He was exhausted and frustrated, if only he could pinpoint some location to target, some key hideaway of the groups but so far no one had any clue.

The door opened without being knocked and Morty strode in leisurely followed by a cool faced Winona, an even icier looking Sabrina and a calm, smiling Wallace. Morty stopped by the desk did a quick scan of the messy desk and tutted. "Steven you need to get out of here," he remarked calmly.

"I can't," Steven muttered to the map.

"Yes you can," the psychic argued lightly, "just stand up and walk to the door."

Steven scowled, in no mood for Morty's humour. "I don't have time to spare," he snapped, "every second Team Magma or Aqua is plotting something."

"So you'll just exhaust yourself to the point where you can't stand never mind battle?" Sabrina queried arrogantly as she folded her arms and regarded him with disgust.

"She might not be saying in the best way," Morty commented as he rolled his eyes at the woman, "but she does have a point. You tiring and stressing yourself out won't help anything."

Steven ran both his hands through his hair and grasped clumps of it tightly. "What do you want me to do?" he demanded angrily. "Relax and act like nothing's happening? Just chill out while people are being killed and Pokémon are stolen?"

"No," Winona protested. She stepped forward and tugged Steven's right hand from his skull, clasping it tightly in her left. "Steven look at me," she ordered him.

The silver haired man obeyed meeting her pale blue eyes. Winona had remained strong despite her Pelipper's death, unshaken and resolute that she would have revenge. He had to admire that kind of strength although a small part of him worried about how far Winona would go for revenge. She was a tough, determined young woman and a firm believer in 'an eye for an eye'.

"You cannot keep going like this," she told him firmly, "you're destroying yourself by burdening yourself with everything. You need time off; you are only human after all. No one will judge you if you have a moment of peace to keep your sanity."

"A moment of peace to keep my sanity," he repeated cynically. "Is that all I need?"

Winona scowled hard; she was tempted to slap him, loathing this self-pitying Champion who had replaced her usually confident friend. "Steven enough, everyone is in this mess with you, we are all suffering, share the burden instead of trying to keep it to yourself, no one is going to hold you solely responsible you know, Champion or not." She gestured to the map and notes with her free hand. "You need to be doing this with the Elite, they are just as eager to sort this out as you are, let them help instead of sacrificing yourself."

Morty nodded. "She's right Steven, you need to stop being guilty all the time, no one blames you and no one expects you to magically resolve this by yourself and no one expects you to occupy yourself with it twenty-four seven either." He gave his friend a gentle grin. "Now come on, you are going to take a break whether you want to or not and you're going to let go of this for a moment and have fun whether you want to or not."

Steven glanced from Winona to Morty, appreciating his effort to try and help him. "Alright," he said wearily. With his hand still in Winona's grasp, he lowered his left hand from his skull and stood up at last. "What do you have in mind?" he queried curiously.

"Some fun in Lilycove," Wallace announced brightly, "I thought it would be the best place to go since it's near and relatively unscathed." He added the last part quietly, reluctant to say it and return their thoughts to Magma and Aqua so quickly. "Plus," he continued hastily, "it has everything, a Contest Hall, a Museum, a Department Store, the Harbour," he babbled on enthusiastically.

Taking in his friends' eager and hopeful looks, exempting Sabrina naturally, Steven forced himself to say, "sounds good." He could tell how worried they were about him and could only imagine how he must look to them for them to have staged this intervention.

"Great, the boat leaves in an hour," Wallace informed him cheerfully.

"Plenty of time for you to get a shower," Morty tacked on with a teasing smile, "you do kind of stink."

Steven scowled at him though he did curiously ponder when he had last properly bathed. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Is Koga joining us?" he queried, noting the ninja's absence.

Wallace glanced at Morty who shrugged. "I haven't asked yet," the blonde admitted, "that guy isn't much of a talker but I will if you want."

Steven nodded. "It wouldn't be right to exclude him," he said.

"I doubt he'd mind," Sabrina commented frostily with a look that implied an obvious lack of concern as she tossed back her black hair, "I don't mind if you exclude me."

"We would," Winona remarked with a glower at the younger woman, "only Phoebe doesn't trust you lurking about here."

Sabrina frowned. "I do not lurk," she snapped.

"Alright," Morty interrupted, "we've got less than an hour, let's just get ready to go." He grabbed Sabrina by one hand and tugged her out of the room. Not that long ago he would not have dared to be so familiar nor would Sabrina have allowed him to be but now neither flinched at the gesture. Steven watched them go with a curious expression and wondered if he had missed something between them these past few days.

They exited out of the room, Winona and Steven following last; it was only when they reached the doorway that Winona finally released Steven's hand, though she did it slowly with an obvious reluctance. Steven purposely ignored the gesture and hurried to his room without a glance. He was not about to bring anymore problems onto himself.

An hour and a half later found the group, with Koga, back at Lilycove City sitting in one of the finer restaurants preparing to have a much needed lunch. Koga sat with folded arms and a scowl looking very much like a fed up father whilst Morty marvelled over the surprising number of cutlery he had been given, Sabrina sat mirroring Koga's scowl with her condescending red gaze switching from the people around her to Winona who tried hard not to fume, attempting to engage Steven in conversation instead. They made a strange looking group, only Morty and Wallace seemed genuinely happy to be there and their grins were a heavy contrast to Sabrina and Koga's expressions.

Needless to say the other guests noted the famous table and it was only through Sabrina's talents that they seemed to refrain from taking pictures and demanding autographs. Instead all the table was received was the odd glance now and again.

"Um Morty that's not a soup spoon," Winona said as politely as she could as she spotted Morty tucking into his Pidgey soup with a large dessert spoon.

"So well mannered," Sabrina chided sarcastically without looking at the blonde beside her.

"The other spoons are too small," Morty said with little concern in his voice.

Steven smiled in spite of himself, appreciating Morty's ability to somehow calm things down with his humorous antics and quips. 'Usually he's winding me up with them,' the silver haired man thought dryly.

"Well you just have to get used to them," Koga remarked deprecatingly to the psychic, "it's called etiquette."

"Oh I'm sure you're great at that," Morty was quick to retort between a large mouthful of soup, "I mean you really must get the best use out of cutlery sitting in trees all day."

Koga visibly bristled but said nothing, frowning and choosing a glowering silence instead.

"I wonder what Falkner would think of you eating that," Sabrina commented slyly in Morty's ear.

Morty merely shrugged. "I'm sure he would eat Ghost soup if he could."

"Ghost soup?" Winona echoed with a startled look. She had missed Sabrina's jibe catching only the last bit of Morty's reply. "What an odd thing."

"It would be wouldn't it?" Morty replied with a smirk as he gave the matter some consideration. "No calories anyway," he jested.

Sabrina and Koga both grimaced at the joke and Steven winced a little whilst Wallace gave a loud, appreciative laugh. At the mention of Falkner Steven and Morty had both briefly considered their former companion and wondered not for the first time where he was.

'Wherever he is I hope he's regained his confidence,' Morty thought sincerely. Although he was still angry about how Falkner had abandoned Hadyn he still wished him the best. A large part of him was certain that he would see him again to find out if he had mastered Zapdos.

Steven's thoughts were not so kind, as far as he was concerned Falkner deserved no forgiveness for the way he had abandoned Hadyn and he vowed to punch him the next time they met.

A waiter came over to refresh their drinks whilst a couple of maids started lifting their finished starters. Steven had to admit with some food in his stomach he did feel a little better, almost happy even given the light hearted nature of conversation with his friends.

The rest of their meal passed just as pleasantly, Wallace and Morty both cracked jokes, Sabrina and Koga scowled and made cynical remarks and Winona and Steven both did their best to join in the easygoing conversation. Once they had finished and paid the bill, the group set off to look at the Museum at Morty's request. There Wallace enthusiastically told them about each painting in detail much to everyone's chagrin whilst Morty marvelled over the statues that had come from an ancient time, his focus was captured by a worn, half-crumbled statue that allegedly represented three of Hoenn's Legendary Pokémon- Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, the first two seemed to be a duel whilst the third was wrapped around them. Morty leaned close to the stone statue trying to decipher details but it was too old, worn and small standing at just over two feet. He read the inscription instead which sat before the statue carved into a steel plaque.

'_Groudon, creator of the land and saviour to flood plagued people battles Kyogre, expander of the seas and saviour to people tormented with drought. Rayquaza, dwells high in the ozone layer, it comes to bring peace between the mighty titans of the earth and the sea.'_

Morty took the inscription appreciatively and wondered just what such mighty Pokémon must be like. He hungered at the thought of what it would be like to own and battle with a Pokémon powerful enough to shift the very lands or indeed the sea. 'No wonder Team Aqua and Magma are desperate to find them,' he thought as he looked about the museum for other titbits on the Legendary Pokémon. He found Steven studying a painting that was an artist's impression of Groudon and Kyogre in battle. The earth beneath Groudon had cracked and magma was spurting up from it, the sea bubbled around Kyogre with large waves forming and the sky was black. Steven frowned, wondering if things might really end up that way one day.

"Do you know much about them?" Morty asked quietly.

Steven glanced at him, startled for a moment; he had been deep in his thoughts momentarily forgetting he was with company. "Just legends," he admitted, "my mum was fond of telling them to me when I was young and then to Hadyn," he gave a sad smile, "I'd still listen even though I was too old for stories at that point."

Morty gave a sympathetic look. "At least you had that," he said, trying to offer some comfort, "and you have those memories."

Steven nodded in agreement though he gave Morty a questioning look. "Didn't your mum tell you stories?" he pried. He felt a cold jolt of shock rush through him as he realised only then just how little he really knew about the blonde psychic. 'I've never even asked him about his parents before,' he realised, 'how selfish of me always prattling on about my family without ever querying about his. He gave up his home and his life to help Hadyn, the least we could do is learn something about what he left behind.'

Morty looked noticeably discomforted then and Sabrina's sharp red eyes glanced over his way briefly. She was not deliberately prying, more of a case of being extra attuned to a fellow psychic as far as she was concerned. She closed him off and returned to grimacing and shooting dirty glances about the place. "My mum didn't take very well to having a psychic for a child," he confessed, "she just didn't know what to do about it I guess, she wasn't psychic you see. It made things difficult for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry Morty, really, how ignorant to think only Hadyn had it rough," Steven said with genuine guilt in his voice.

Morty grinned. "It's not your fault," he assured, "and I didn't have anything close to as bad as Hadyn did. I just, I didn't know what to do with my powers for a while, just like Hadyn and Sabrina I was out of control for a few years, but unlike them I was lucky enough for people to come along and guide me before it got too out of hand. The Gym Leader of Ecruteak at the time was a psychic, he helped me out and so did his apprentices, they were never as strong as I am now but they taught me obedience and control before I hit ten."

"Well that's good," Steven murmured, still feeling guilty for his wrong presumptions. Morty just seemed so light hearted and easygoing all the time, it just seemed easy to assume that he had things good in life, Steven had never even considered the possibility that the blonde might have had it rough at some point in his life.

Morty reached out a hand and gripped Steven's left arm loosely before letting go again. "Steven it's okay," he said earnestly, "you couldn't know."

"I know, I just feel I should be making more of an effort to get to know you," Steven said, "I mean we have been friends for months now and you sacrificed so much to help out Hadyn and we have all been through a lot together."

Morty let out a chuckle. "Steven you know plenty about me, don't start beating yourself up because you don't know my life story, it takes time to learn these things and besides, there is no point on dwelling on the past. Look I don't know your life story either but I know enough about you to call you a good friend, right?"

Steven smiled. "Right," he agreed.

"Look as thrilling as the place is," Sabrina interrupted the pair sardonically, "could we please move on? I've seen enough...art for a lifetime," she scorned.

Winona glared over at her with fresh loathing in her eyes. Sabrina annoyed her, she was cold, rude, careless, and an obvious smartass and the flying trainer could not figure out her purpose here which only made her more suspicious and uneasy about the psychic. Why on earth would Steven associate with someone like that? It wasn't for Hadyn, that much was very clear thanks to sarcastic remarks by Sabrina and the fact that Steven had mentioned more than once that Morty was Hadyn's psychic trainer. So why did they need Sabrina then? As far as Winona could tell she was more of a hindrance than a help, at least the ninja seemed to have his assets and he did not complain about having to help them in battle.

"Well where should we go next?" Wallace queried, his teal eyes showing his reluctance to leave the mesmerising artwork.

Sabrina shrugged carelessly. "I don't live here," she said pointedly, "I don't know and I couldn't care less so long as it's not another history lesson or art show."

Both Wallace and Morty frowned at her words, annoyed to have their biggest interests scorned so easily. "You know these pieces could teach us a little bit about what we might come up against," Morty pointed out as he gestured at a painting of Hoenn's three legendaries in battle. "If Team Aqua and Magma are successful in locating Groudon and Kyogre then we might be up against something like this."

"Might," Sabrina repeated bitingly as she gave Morty a cool look. She was starting to like the blonde psychic against her better judgement but his obsession with Legendary Pokémon, his deep loyalty to his friends and his devotion to Hadyn were huge flaws that she wished she could erase from him.

Steven sighed. "Maybe we should go to the Department Store," he suggested lightly, "we could all do with new clothes."

Morty glanced down at his worn, black jumper and nodded agreeably, it had a hole at his right elbow and another one forming near his neck, he definitely needed some new clothes.

They headed to the large department store and separated inside it, although Winona and Wallace did not stray too far from each other or Steven. Inside the Champion glanced at some clothes listlessly before purchasing two new red ascots, a dove grey shirt, a white shirt, a couple of blazers with matching trousers and a new pair of shoes, without trying anything on except for the shoes. It was obvious his mind was elsewhere as he shuffled about the shop floors barely lifting his blue-grey gaze from the floor except to stare dead ahead at nothing.

Wallace watched his friend closely, concerned by his empty gaze and almost robotic movements. He knew the stress of things in Hoenn was still eating Steven up but he had no idea what he could do to help cheer him up. Knowing he could say nothing at the moment he instead allowed the older man his space and focused his attention on some ink jars and feathered quills for calligraphy.

After a couple of hours of shopping the group finally reunited, tired and eager to leave. Koga had purchased a new scarf, several potions and powders and some new Poké Balls that he intended to modify with his shuriken. Sabrina had reluctantly gotten herself two bags of new clothes with a few bracelets and necklaces to try on. Morty had bought new clothes as well, some Ultra Balls and three books on the Legendary Pokémon of Hoenn. Winona and Wallace had bought the least, Wallace picking out a fancy calligraphy set and Winona picking up a small pouch of treats for her Bird Pokémon. Satisfied that they had all looked enough at the wares, Steven called it a day and suggested that they go back to Ever Grande.

The ship collected them at half five in the evening, it was busy enough with tourists and travellers but they were able to board without hassle and as the evening was warm they all headed up on deck to take in the fresh sea air, standing in pairs aloof from each other. It was Koga who stood beside Steven, both of them leaning over the rails gazing down at the icy, dark blue ocean appreciating the beauty of the small waves that raced past them. Both of them were silent, neither of them desiring conversation as they listened to the sounds of the mindless chatter behind them caught up in the gentle breeze that swept across the deck.

Koga was lost in his own thoughts, thinking of a certain Gym Leader back in Kanto much to his annoyance. He wondered how Erika was doing despite himself and if she really would come to join them in Hoenn or if she would instead choose to settle back into Gym life. He suspected it would be the latter though he greatly hoped against it. He missed her although he would never admit it; she was a gentle and intelligent companion who was always interesting to talk to and one of the few people who had any enthusiasm for potion making. Without her, conversation seemed to have dwindled for Koga as no one else could stimulate his interest like she could. Her absence almost made him regret coming along to Hoenn although the country was a beautiful and fascinating sight despite the trouble going on.

"Alright hands in the air!" the bold shout tore Steven and Koga's attention from the waves and they turned round to see a group of young thugs dressed in black and white horizontal stripped tops, blue trousers and blue bandanas with white symbols resembling a circle with a point on the top and two legs on the front. The one who had given the cry was a bold looking woman with a long, thick crop of dyed red hair wearing a black boob tube, a cropped, blue waistcoat and the same trousers and bandana as the others. In her right hand she waved a gleaming black gun and in the other she brandished a Great Ball.

The other passengers gave squeals and yelps of fright and quivered as they eyed the arrivals with pure terror. Some raised their hands; others sank to their knees slowly, never taking their eyes of the group.

There were six of the thugs, all of them brandishing guns in one hand with an arsenal of Poké Balls tied at their waists. None looked over thirty and all of them moved with a brutish confidence.

"Team Aqua," Wallace muttered in disgust.

Steven took them in carefully as the lead woman's attention finally fell on him and his group. She frowned when she saw Sabrina standing with her arms folded and a grin on her face and immediately pointed her gun at her. "I said hands in the air!" she snapped angrily.

"How about you put your hands in the air?" Sabrina retorted sharply. She called up a sharp burst of psychic power and immediately unleashed it, using it to take over the woman's body temporarily. Her hands immediately shot up into the air and she gave a gasp of horror. Her companions glanced at her in surprise before unanimously taking aim at Sabrina.

"Subtle," Winona commented sardonically.

Morty sighed and shook his head. He had repeatedly told Sabrina to be careful with her powers, not wanting her or himself to become of interest to Team Aqua or Magma as Hadyn was to Team Rocket. He also knew that Sabrina's powers were shaky and unreliable at best but when he had pointed that out she had silenced him curtly and refused to speak anymore on the matter. Losing the brunt of her powers was a humiliation she was very much in denial about.

"Raise your hands now!" a male ordered Sabrina with a very threatening look.

The dark haired psychic's grin widened. She could already feel her hold on the redhead loosening much to her annoyance but the woman and her grunts did not know that yet. "I think I'll make you put yours up too," she retorted calmly.

Smoke suddenly filled the deck, grey and so thick no one could be seen for thirty seconds before the wind took the worst of it away. Koga had thrown a smoke bomb before Sabrina was shot. Steven and the others immediately took advantage of the short distraction the ninja had given them and called out their Pokémon for battle, conscious of the lack of space the deck had they all only called out one Pokémon each.

BANG! BANG! A couple of panicked gunshots were let off in the confusion but thankfully no one was shot though it was hard to tell with the amount of screams that followed. The passengers had also decided to try and take advantage of the smoke by running blindly for safety. Some made it to the doors whilst others less fortunate banged into one another dropping Poké Balls, bags and other possessions as they did.

Sabrina's moved first moving its white hands about to form a Barrier around itself and her. Two Aqua Grunts cried out as they felt their bodies begin to stiffen as Koga's Venomoth beat its wings rapidly and sent out a pale coloured powder in their direction. Not willing to lose any more of an advantage the other four were quick to send out their own Pokémon to battle. Two Crawdaunt, three Mightyena, two Goldbat and four Carvanha exploded out of their Poké Balls to do battle, further filling an already crowded deck.

Morty jumped slightly when the ship seemed to rapidly tilt to the left with the arrival of the Pokemon. He and the others staggered for balance and only just managed to stay upright at the ship slowly swayed upright again. "Too much weight," the psychic grumbled. His Gengar was greeting one of the Goldbat's with a painful lick.

"Carvanha Aqua Jet!" the redheaded woman screamed an order to one of the large, deadly looking fish Pokémon. The blue, red and yellow Pokémon moved to the Mr. Mime in a blur of water and was halted when it banged against the invisible barrier with a loud thud.

Thick, purple acid, a blast of hot purple and pink flames, and a light, purple powder all flew through the air towards the Team Aqua Pokémon. The acid missed an Aqua Grunt narrowly and instead splattered on the deck hissing as it melted a hole in the wooden floor. The flames from the Altaria's mouth were more successful as they burned the Mightyena causing it to give a howl of pain just as some of the powder landed on a female Grunt causing her cheeks and nose to swell and turn red.

The ship began to rock violently in rhythm with the attacks causing everyone to stumble about in a struggle for balance. The Crawdaunt and Carvanha only worsened matters by adding heavy sprays of water to mix as they unleashed several soaking attacks. Morty and Winona both let out cries as they slipped on the soggy deck and went sliding down as they ship tilted to the right. Morty's Gengar punched a Crawdaunt without warning in retaliation though it did little damage.

Morty and Winona both hit the railings with a grunt of pain but before they could right themselves the ship began to tilt to the other side just as a stray beam of circular multicoloured light smashed a gap through the railings on the left side.

"Winona!" Wallace cried out in alarm as he saw his girlfriend start to slide along the damp deck once more. He could see the dangerous gap in the railings her body was heading for. He wanted to run to her but was instead forced to duck and throw himself to one side just in time to avoid being clipped by a Goldbat's large wings.

Steven started to run across the deck, ignoring the boiling hot water that splashed on his hands causing them to burn and throb as they turned red with pain. He moved swiftly, narrowly avoiding a large red and cream pincer than smashed on Wallace's Ludicolo's brown and green head instead. He could see Winona sliding without control towards the gap in the railings and he could feel his own body sway as it threatened to topple over and join her as the boat continued to tilt.

One Aqua Grunt gave a shriek as he fell and slid into the path of his own Carvanha's Ice Beam, his legs were immediately frozen together and the weight of the ice pulled him down faster.

Morty found his journey back down the deck halted as Sabrina grasped his hand and pulled up into the air to levitate with her. "What would you do without me?" she teased as she gave him a cocky smile.

"Learn how to swim I suppose," he retorted merrily as he looked for his Gengar, not fazed by his journey down the ship.

Winona smacked hard against the railings again and gave a cry of alarm as she felt half her body slip through the gap. She immediately reached out to grab the white painted metal bars with one hand and quickly found herself hanging over, dangerously close to the waters. With her free hand she tried to reach for a Poké Ball so she could call out a Pokémon to help but then the ship lurched again and her fingers slipped uselessly against one of the balls.

"Winona!" Steven's worried face appeared above her and he immediately extended a hand. Anxious to get back on the ship, Winona reached up to him, sighing with relief with the ship began to tilt again, bringing her up from the sea and closer to Steven's waiting hand. He grasped her hand tightly and pulled her back, holding the railing with one hand, he twisting her around and against him, holding tight to the rails to stop them sliding back down the ship again.

Winona slipped her free hand behind Steven's waist to grasp the rails and then held them and his hand close as she felt gravity threaten to drag her down again. She looked up at Steven with relief, her soft blue eyes filled with gratitude. He looked back down at her with his own relief and a naked fear she was surprised to see there. Did he really think she was in so much danger? Had she not proved herself capable of survival time and time again, especially with all that time she spent in the air risking death?

Sabrina could feel her powers threatening to give way again and forced herself and Morty to hover to one of the boxes with doors leading to the stairs. She dropped onto the deck before it and leaned against the door for support as they ship tilted once more. Morty gave her a brief look of concern before turning back to the battle and shouting out several orders.

Hailstones, numerous powders and gushes of water rushed through the air as teeth snapped, claws slashed and Pokémon succumbed to confusion and exhaustion as their energy was drained and their minds were shaken. A male Aqua Grunt had fallen overboard, a Goldbat and a Carvanha had been knocked out and a Crawdaunt looked close to it. Team Aqua were losing but with the boat in such a precarious state soon it might not matter who came out the victors of the battle.

"Whatever you want, you won't get it if the boat sinks!" Wallace snapped at them angrily. There was blood trickling from a small but deep cut on his forehead and one of his sleeves had been ripped by a Goldbat's Air Cutter attack.

The redhead regarded him coldly and shouted back. "We would rather sink this ship than admit defeat!"

Wallace gave a sigh of exasperation and urged his Ludicolo to finish off the Crawdaunt with a final drain of its energy.

As the boat tipped back and forth Steven's eyes never seemed to leave Winona. His heart was pounding madly in his ears and had been since he had seen her starting to drift down the deck. He knew it was ridiculous, Winona might not be a good swimmer but she had lived through worse, if she had hit the sea she would have just called out one of her Pokémon to help her. Yet despite knowing this Steven could not shake off the fear that he might have lost her. He was so afraid of a repeat with the ship still tilting that he held her close, refusing to let her go.

"Thanks Steven," Winona found herself saying, trying hard to be heard over the din of the battle. "For a moment there I was almost Sharpedo food."

Steven wanted to smile at the joke but he couldn't, all he could think about was that in an instant Winona might have left his life for good. Only now did he realise just how long she had been out of it, the pain he had tried to hide when he had separated with her because of Wallace, that horrible, aching sting that had almost consumed him when she and Wallace had started dating, that hole it had created that he had ignored. He had done his best to put her out of his head, avoiding her and her home in Fortree City with ease until he had finally forgotten the pain. Now it all came rushing back to him shattering the walls of denial he had created.

Everything seemed to go silent and still for Winona when she felt Steven's lips upon hers. At first she tensed in resistance, the moment was wrong, the gesture was wrong. They were all very much still in danger, a battle was going on, their Pokémon needed their help, Wallace was nearby! Then suddenly none of it mattered for a few short glorious seconds as she relaxed just a little and found herself kissing Steven back before he forced an end to it. The Champion looked at the Fortree Gym Leader with embarrassment as his cheeks flushed a faint pink. He immediately turned his gaze from her, broke from her, pressing her hand against the rail instead and hurried back into the battle.

* * *

_Okay a lot of character development here and some humour to lighten the story a little. I hope you all enjoy this one it was a bitch to type. I'm trying to balance out the action and development without making the story too boring or confusing. I admit this chapter is mostly a slow one but it's necessary to keep the story going in a believable manner. Couldn't resist some Steven and Winona action._


	44. Chapter 43 In Sickness and in Death

Proton scowled, his mood had been turned foul by the news that Kenji was dead, which had reached him with the rumour that Archer was responsible and certainly would be held responsible by Giovanni. By all accounts the Boss was inconsolable, filled with rage and vowing vengeance upon the Johto and Kanto Champion of all people. According to further rumour Giovanni had already left Viridian City to travel to Goldenrod to fetch his brother's body for burial. Proton was furious that people were quite willing to spread the rumour that his brother and superior was at fault and would be paying the price, it was a lack of respect that infuriated and worried the turquoise haired man.

He was not alone with his anger and worry, his youngest brother Butch was just as distressed if not more so, everyone knew what Giovanni was capable of and he feared Archer might not live to regret Kenji's death. Whilst Proton opted for an anger he dished out on lowly Grunts with kicks, punches and swears, Butch chose to be more concerned than angry and kept a worried silence and was noticeably distracted from his work.

The pair, along with Cassidy, were in Saffron City helping to secure it for the Rockets again. Sabrina's absence had left the city open to Kanto again and inspired some rebellion from the locals that the Rockets were struggling to crush, Saffron City was a metropolis after all and there were just too many civilians to restrain now that they had no psychic powers to do it with. Yet the rebellion was not strong, the people feared that the Rockets might enforce their domination by destroying a few buildings if they had to and no one wanted that. After Proton's success with capturing Moltres his failure to capture Articuno had finally been pardoned and Giovanni had granted him the grave responsibility of taking over Saffron City with whatever subordinates he chose. Proton had picked his brother Butch, feeling that he needed a chance to shine after his disastrous encounters with the psychic, although he had not wanted Cassidy to tag along she was Butch's partner and Ariana had granted them to Proton as a package deal. She had been willing to give them up now that the labs in Cinnabar had a Legendary Pokémon to study at last in the form of Moltres.

So far things had been going good in Saffron and Proton had begun to be optimistic, he felt he would make a worthy replacement for Sabrina and would soon become renowned as one of the Rockets who had restored Kanto to Team Rocket's control. This business with Archer however rocked his faith as he feared Giovanni might just conclude that their whole family was a disappointment that needed removed. Archer's failure with the psychic and her friends might remind Giovanni that Proton and Butch had failed with her too and he might conclude that as a whole the three brothers were useless. Proton did not need that, he knew now that he had to push with Saffron and ensure that it was completely under his control by the time Giovanni returned.

It did not help that the other Gym Leaders in Kanto were finally starting to take action against Team Rocket, roused by Erika who was supported by a bitter Lorelei. So far they had done little, save to spread the word amongst the Gym Leaders and urge them to guide their towns and cities into taking defensive action but words were easy, everyone still feared what Team Rocket was capable of. Although Erika's mentioning of their numerous failures with the psychic and her friends were not helping matters.

Proton considered that it would be good if the Grass trainer was silenced but any Grunts who had invaded Celadon City were swiftly defeated. The woman might appear delicate but she was a ruthless fighter with her Pokémon.

"Have you heard from him?"

Proton glanced over at the doorway moodily and saw his brother Butch looking at him curiously. Proton was in his private quarters sitting at his desk having a much needed drink of bourbon. It was late in the afternoon but it was only one drink and after all the business with Archer he felt it could be excused. He had been alone for a couple of hours now, trying to put his anger to one side so that he might come up with a strategy to combat the resistant residents of Saffron.

He shook his head. "No." No one seemed to know where Archer actually was, it was Petrel who was currently guarding Kenji's body, he claimed a Grunt had brought it to him and that he knew nothing of Archer's whereabouts or his involvement in Kenji's death. All the surviving Grunt witnesses would say was that Lance's Dragonite had done the deed. Proton suspected that Petrel knew more than he was letting on as did the Grunts but that fear of Archer's wrath kept them all silent, Archer did not share Proton's temper or his baser show of violence, he preferred being direct and offering death rather than pain.

Butch sighed; the rumours were driving him crazy, each one seemed worse than the last.

"He's a grown man just like you," Proton said coldly, "he can take care of himself."

Butch nodded glumly. "I know but Giovanni...Kenji was his brother."

"And a disappointing one at that," Proton pointed out cruelly, "the man was a fool, even Giovanni felt he needed to be disciplined for his endless mistakes, his loyalties were questionable and everyone knew it."

Butch frowned, he had hardly known the man but he did not think Proton was being fair. He remembered when Kenji had come with Proton to take Hadyn from him and Cassidy and whilst the man had shown some horror at their brutality he did not think Kenji had gone so far as to show any affection for Hadyn or any form of friendship. "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead," he said quietly.

Proton shrugged. "He had it coming," he tacked on nastily before taking a sip from his glass.

Butch sighed and turned from the doorway, walking off without closing the door. He knew there was no point in lingering near Proton, his brother was obviously in a mood and he wasn't going to anything from him other than nasty remarks.

* * *

"We have to stop here!" Hadyn snapped in anger and frustration.

"No," came the firm retort.

"He's sick!"

"It's too dangerous, Team Rocket have been known to hang out here, they even had a base here once," Lance retorted as he cocked his head back to give the girl a serious stare.

"He can't keep going like this," she paused and glanced from Volkner to Falkner, "none of us can."

The small group had spent three days travelling through the winding mazelike caves of Mt. Mortar, during which they had spent time fending off attacks from Rattata, Zubat, Goldbat, Machop, Marill, Geodude, Graveler and Machoke, as well as dealing with treading through water, narrowly avoiding cave-ins, wandering over unsteady surfaces, ducking down narrow tunnels and dealing with ice cold temperatures and a lack of light. It had been hellish and even worse than their brief but dangerous spell in the caves of Celadon. Falkner had particularly suffered, struggling to manoeuvre through narrow tunnels and over wobbly rocks with injuries and then being forced to cope with his aquaphobia as they crossed through shallow rivers and over deadly waterfalls. Yet he had made it through and managed to avoid holding the others back though it had involved enduring and swallowing down a large amount of pain.

Hadyn had felt her ex's turbulent emotions and she had known in the caves that he was enduring a lot, when he had winced she sensed his screams of agony in his head and when he had shuddered at the sight of water she had felt his prickle of fear rising to terror with each step they had taken over or through rivers. She was not made of stone and she had to sympathise with him and even admire his courage but it was not enough for her to find enough forgiveness to speak to him or offer any aid.

It was Volkner however who had suffered in the end. All of them had gotten soaked and been forced to deal with soggy feet and damp limbs in icy temperatures with only Hadyn's fire to offer any heat as there was nothing in the caves to use for kindling and whilst Hadyn and Falkner had fallen prey to sniffles, swollen noses and irritating coughs, Volkner had slowly become subjected to a burning fever that seemed to turn into shivers within seconds and then back again. Being stubborn he had brushed it off as a mere cold and insisted it be ignored.

Even now when he could walk only with Hadyn's support, his head was pounding, all his muscles seemed sore and stiff, his stomach churned uncomfortably and his brow was soaked with sweat he still felt the need to say, "I'm fine, alright. Let's keep going to this mystery destination where apparently Team Rocket doesn't exist and there'll be rainbows and sunshine and we can stay there happy and at peace until Steven shows up."

Lance stiffened at Volkner's sarcasm and paused to glower back at him. Though the Champion could see that the blonde was indeed very ill he was yet to offer any aid, save for allowing them a ten minute respite over an hour ago. He seemed determined to keep going and even the need to halt for sleep seemed to be a hindrance to him, the way he acted it was almost like Team Rocket was right on their shadows. Hadyn noted that he had seemed extremely agitated since Ecruteak, anxious even and she knew it had to do with Suicune's appearance, though she could not say why. Lance had of course asked her questions about whether the Legendary Pokémon had spoken to her not and seeing no reason to lie she had mentioned its desperation to find Ho-oh and how it had spoken of black clothed men bringing blood and death. Lance had frowned but said little to that.

"Look blondie no one asked you to tag along," the redhead said coolly, "I only agreed to take care of Hadyn, not you and not you," he spared Falkner a cool stare.

"Well that's charming," Volkner sneered, "but I promised to take care of her too, not that it matters because she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, really I just wanted to see the scenery." He paused to double over in a violent coughing fit.

Hadyn was quick to steady him and press the back of her hand to his sweat soaked brow. "You're really burning up," she said with concern. She turned a serious look on Lance. "Look I know you want to help me because Steven asked you to but that's it, we're staying here until Volkner gets better. If you don't like it, leave, I'll tell Steven it's my fault."

They were approaching Mahogany Town, a small, quiet looking place that was really more of a village. As they neared it did not even seem to have a Poké Mart and was probably a poor place to stop to refresh but it was better than the middle of a forest or field. Many of their Pokémon did need healing after those three horrible days fighting in Mt. Mortar's caves and it would be good to get them to the Pokémon Centre.

Lance folded his arms and frowned as he seemed to contemplate the matter. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought coldly, 'I have other business to attend to but she is Steven's sister and clearly in grave danger so long as she is in Johto and she is a powerful psychic, there is no doubt. It's possible that with her we might come across Entei, Raikou or even Ho-oh. Suicune did speak to her after all and could it really be a coincidence that it was in Ecruteak when she arrived? Maybe it was waiting for her. She's too powerful to lose when Legendary Pokémon might be roaming about, it's no wonder Team Rocket want her so badly.' He was careful to keep his emotions calm and hidden lest Hadyn guess at the debate going on in his mind. 'Imagine what one could do with the ability to call Legendary Pokémon to them. Ho-oh is the master of the Legendary Birds, if you had Ho-oh you would have those three and with Volkner and Falkner here two are already readily available, it wouldn't take much to get them free again.' He shook his head, aware this his thoughts were going a little too far in the wrong direction. 'Focus Lance,' he ordered himself, 'just get this kid to safety and move on.'

"Alright," the Champion gave in with an obvious reluctance, "we can stay in Mahogany for a couple of days but that's it."

"No," Hadyn retorted firmly, "Volkner might need longer than that."

"No I won't," Volkner protested moodily as he shrugged off her hands, "stop babying me, seriously I'm fine."

"You look like you're about to drop," Hadyn scorned him with a scolding look. It was true the blonde was pale, hunched over and obviously close to collapsing, he felt exhausted and sore though he attempted to hide it. "Come on, we need to get you to a proper bed, some decent sleep will do us all the world of good." She glanced sideways at Falkner feeling that he too was in desperate need of a good rest. She could only imagine how much pain he must be in after all their travelling and battling especially with his wounds. Not for the first time she wondered what on earth had happened to him but she refused to ask, she was afraid it would make her vulnerable to him again, that pity would make her weak to his apologies, and that she might actually consider forgiveness, which she just could not do. The man had hurt her far too much; she just could not forget that so easily.

They entered Mahogany Town at last, it was coming up to five o'clock and the town was quiet with only a couple of people out on the streets. They gave the group a few curious glances but said nothing. Mahogany Town seemed to be a niche in amongst the forests, cliffs and caves; it was a small blip amongst nature, quaint and neatly kept with a few scattered red roofed houses with small, neat gardens with petite identical red fences. There wasn't much to the place, the Gym lingered at the top of the town, the Pokémon Centre near the right exit and the only shop was in the centre with a girl standing outside it, leaning beside a sign that had 'Rare Goods' painted sloppily on it in black paint. A couple of Meowth's wandered lazily across the paths and a few Pidgey could be heard hooting in the trees but apart from that there was not much life to the village, it just seemed a sleepy, peaceful place that was probably all but forgotten by the rest of Kanto exempting the badge hungry trainers that came this way.

They looked for an inn and found a small recently built one behind the Pokémon Centre, evidently built to cater to trainers and the few tourists who ventured up to see Lake Rage. Hadyn led the way in and booked two rooms with Lance's money, the few rooms in the inn only catered to one or two people. She then ushered Volkner up the single set of stairs and into their room. It was small but decent and absolute heaven compared to the caves.

Volkner flopped down onto the double bed wearily whilst Hadyn sat down her backpack, shut the curtains and then filled up one of the two provided glasses with water from the bathroom tap and immediately brought it to the blonde. "Drink this," she urged.

Volkner forced his head to lift high enough to take a couple of sips before he let fall back down into the soft pillow with a groan. Now that he was lying down he finally accepted just how run down he felt and he reluctantly admitted to himself that he probably would not be getting up for a while.

Hadyn kindly untied his bootlaces, tugged his boots off and placed them onto the floor just as the door knocked. She rose and opened it to face Falkner who had dumped his own backpack in the room opposite that he would have to share with Lance. "I'm going to the Pokémon Centre," he said flatly, "do you want me to take your Pokémon and his while you look after him?" Though he kept his bitterness from his voice it was clear on his face and in his thoughts, bristling against Hadyn's mind like holly leaves against her skin.

Though his mood annoyed her she had to appreciate the offer and nodded. "I'll put them in my bag," she murmured before turning from the door and heading back to Volkner. It still hurt to look at Falkner; it brought back too many memories, all those times he had gazed at her with what she was certain with love before granting her a kiss or a close embrace. Perhaps he truly had loved her but not enough to stay with her in the end. "Volkner," she said gently, "Falkner wants to take our Pokémon to the Centre, okay?"

"That's nice of bird boy," Volkner retorted patronisingly even as reached for the three Poké Balls inside his coat. He handed them to Hadyn who emptied her backpack and then put them in it along with her three. She then zipped up the bag securely and handed it to Falkner.

"Thanks," she said to the blue haired man sincerely.

"It's the least I could do," he said softly as he gave her a deep gaze. He was loathe to leave her with Volkner again, he hated the fact that they had suddenly become so companionable in his absence, it did not matter why it just mattered that it had happened. It made him jealous, he knew Volkner was an attractive man and he was a talented Pokémon battler, it would impress a lot of women. Yet Hadyn had never seemed interested, his abrasive, cocky personality had been far too off-putting for her but what if that had all changed? He turned from her and headed off knowing that it would only hurt to remain.

Hadyn closed the door and returned her attention to Volkner, his mind was a whirlwind of emotions and try as he might to withhold them from her his fever was too distracting him for him to keep all his feelings subdued. She felt his pain most of all but there, barely traceable within it was the slightest hint of jealousy. She was surprised and touched to sense it though she knew better than to remark upon it, Volkner would not appreciate the invasion and he would most likely deny the jealousy or just avoid talking about it.

"So is it just awkward seeing birdbrain again or is it nice?" Volkner surprised Hadyn with a direct, biting question.

'He really is feverish,' she thought to herself as she gave him a neutral look, 'it's not like him to pry about something like that, usually he claims indifference.' "It's...strange," she picked the most suitable word she could think of. It was true, it hurt seeing Falkner, it made her angry and yet, to never see him again, she knew that would have felt worse. Yet she was not glad, she could not be after the way he had left her.

"Strange," Volkner repeated cynically as he gave her a hard stare with his sapphire eyes, which were dull now in his sickness instead of their usual glittering glory.

Hadyn nodded. "Yes, strange, painful, awkward, uncomfortable, all those things," she answered somewhat sharply. Volkner was being deliberately evasive even as he was being direct, it was obvious he wanted to know if she still had feelings for Falkner and yet he would not outright ask about it because that would make his envy obvious and imply that he had feelings of his own. 'Do I want him to admit that?' Hadyn pondered to herself, mildly shocked by her own emotions. 'Do I want Volkner to say that he's jealous because he likes me? Surely that will just make things worse, Falkner has clearly suffered a lot, physically at least, much as he deserves to be hurt, going with Volkner would just be cruel. Not that I would be doing it to get back at him...' She felt her cheeks going rosy with that realisation.

Volkner frowned and a spark of curiosity began to burn in his eyes when he noticed the faintest trace of pink on Hadyn's pallid cheeks. What was she suddenly embarrassed about? "But you must have missed him," he pressed. He forced himself to sit upright, tired of talking to her from a lying down position, though it caused his vision to swim and his head to immediately spin as he moved. He bit back a groan, rested his head against the wall and turned his deep gaze on her.

"I did," Hadyn admitted softly, refusing to lie or be coy about the matter, "I loved him and he left so suddenly, of course I missed him, even while I hated him I still wanted to see him, if only to get a proper explanation."

"I see," Volkner retorted curtly. "Loved him or love?"

Hadyn scowled as she finally lost her temper with Volkner's nosy accusations, "Volkner what do you want from me?" she demanded angrily. "What do you want to hear? That I still love him? Yes, yes I do, he was my first serious boyfriend, the first person I could truly open up to in that way, I thought we were close, I thought he loved me too. He broke my heart though, and even if he still loves me he obviously doesn't love me enough and the truth is, the trust is gone, how can I ever have those naive feelings for him again? And that's what love is," she added on bitterly, "naiveté, a fantasy, a stupid delusion!"

"Right," Volkner grumbled, he was now sorry he had pushed the issue; he had not heard what he had wanted to.

Hadyn sighed miserably and weaved her left hand through her dark hair carelessly in an effort to somehow calm or distract herself, which she was not sure. "Maybe one day I won't love him anymore," she said quietly, "and I will be able to forgive him for breaking my trust and shattering my illusions about love and romance, maybe I will even thank him for doing that. After all that's how we learn. And maybe I will love again only I will be wiser I suppose."

"Maybe," Volkner muttered, trying to express his disinterest in the conversation. He was looking at the floor now and had folded his arms, hugging them against his chest in an attempt to ease some of the strain there. His chest felt tight and his lungs seemed swollen and exhausted, each breath seemed to be a fresh strain on them and they almost struggled with the effort, sending up a trickle of mucus to clog his throat and plague the air trying to escape out of it. He deliberately allowed Hadyn to feel some of his exhaustion along with his growing irritation in an attempt to get her to drop the conversation.

Hadyn frowned this time, unimpressed with Volkner's sudden desire to drop the topic. "I didn't say what you wanted me to," she said calmly, decided to be the direct one this time.

Volkner glanced up at her and shrugged, wincing at the pain that shot through his shoulders and back with the effort. Every muscle seemed strained, it was like he had worked out too long and hard at the gym and no part of his body wanted to function for him anymore. "I just wanted to know if you missed Falkner and if we were going to have some more awkwardness to deal with during our stay at Lance's Camp Happy Hideaway."

Hadyn flinched as she felt that increasingly familiar ripple that implied a lie. It was almost like getting an electric shock from someone or something, it was sharp and sudden and yet painless but it was enough to grab her attention and tell her that something was wrong. "That's not it," she called Volkner on the lie, "it's not. Damnit ever since that kiss," even now it was difficult and almost discomforting to talk about, "you have become strange, you go hot and cold with me all the time, like you don't know what you want, sometimes you like me, sometimes you don't. How can I keep up with that? What do you want me to do?"

"Well," he said sardonically, "I'm hot and cold because I have a fever actually and as for that matter, well pardon the pun but it doesn't matter, you still love Falkner so we will leave things at that."

Hadyn sagged slightly and felt an odd sadness rush through her, this was not what she had wanted to hear, like Volkner she had been expecting, or rather hoping for something else. "I...well...if that's what you want but loving Falkner and being in love with him are two different things and I can't help still loving him, he ended things not me and he was my first real boyfriend."

Volkner nodded sympathetically though his face was cold and it was clear he was thoroughly fed up now. He had had girlfriends but the relationships had never seemed serious to him, yes there had been sex but no love, at least not his part. He did not understand it and he did not want to, love seemed complicated and hurtful, the blonde could not contemplate why anyone would want to put themselves through that. Yet at the same time he was not prepared to dismiss it to the point of pursuing someone who loved someone else, that just seemed a foolish idea that would not end well for him.

"I think I'll take a walk," Hadyn said quickly, "if you will be alright here for a few minutes."

"I'll be fine," came the stoic reply.

Hadyn nodded before turning from him, opening the door and exiting out of the room. She shut the door behind her and looked at the closed one opposite, wondering if Lance was within. She knew she should tell him she was going for a stroll, although she feared he might then insist on accompanying her and she just wanted to be alone. Experience however had taught her that solitude was not a good idea even if she needed it sometimes, who knew where Team Rocket might be hiding? So she knocked the door.

Lance opened it on the third knock with a calm expression; he did not seem surprised to see Hadyn standing there and said nothing, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm going for a walk around town," she explained, "I need some air."

"Right, well it's dangerous round here," Lance reminded her, "Mahogany Town has had dealings with Team Rocket before, they like it up here because it's remote but they can still get supplies easily enough."

Hadyn nodded. "I understand," she murmured, "maybe I'll just sit outside the front of the inn then."

Lance's cocked an eyebrow as he seemed to contemplate something. 'She's obviously got something on her mind,' he thought, 'probably needs some alone time but it's too risky, how would I explain it to Steven if I lost her to Team Rocket? I'll be glad when this is all over and I can get back to normal, Hadyn's alright but guarding her is a pain in the ass. Still, it's not her fault; I suppose I should cut her some slack.' "Look I'll come with you," he decided, "I know you probably want some solitude but that's just not an option."

Hadyn gave him a gratified look, happy that he understood how she felt at least. "Thanks," she said sincerely.

"One second." Lance half shut the door and went to lift his Poké Balls from the cabinet beside the bed. He fastened them onto his black leather belt and then fixed his black cloak back on. Mahogany Town was a cold place because it was so north. He considered that they could all use some new and appropriate clothes, especially for where they were headed and wondered if Mahogany's only shop might offer some. He stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him. "Well let's go."

Hadyn led the way down and out of the inn. Outside it was cloudy and growing darker, the clouds were traced with blue in the fading light and a chilly wind had taken up the air, shaking the leaves of the few trees scattered about the town. It felt like autumn and there was a crisp smell of the air of apples, chestnuts and acorns, blown in by the wind from the forests that surrounded the town. There was not much to explore in the town but Hadyn made an attempt anyway, following one of the dirt paths around the few houses in a northerly direction towards the Gym. They reached the shop first; it stood in the middle of everything with only one bare tree beside it. The tree had grown quite tall, extending its branches up past the roof of the house but it looked damaged, as if some of the branches had been deliberately sliced off.

"Team Rocket had their base here once," Lance explained in a low voice to Hadyn, "they had it underneath the shop until I infiltrated it."

Hadyn stared at the shop curiously, the young girl was still standing there beside the sign looking bored and amusing herself with her Bulbasaur. Hadyn had never seen a Bulbasaur before and the cute Pokémon held her attention more than Lance's dark words. She could feel only happiness from it as it ran around its trainer's legs and gave a delighted cry of 'Bulba', it made her smile. It was nice to see that there were still people and Pokémon unaffected by the evil of Team Rocket even so close to a place they had touched.

The girl looked up at last and her brown eyes widened at the sight of Lance. "You're him!" she squealed. "You're the Champion! Oh I'm a big fan!" Her cheeks suddenly went beetroot and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Hadyn grinned slightly when she felt the girl's sudden mortification and shock. She glanced up at Lance and gave him a slight nudge. "She's awed by your presence," she said jokingly.

Lance smirked. "I can see that," he retorted with a small degree of kindness in his voice. Sometimes fans irritated him as he wanted solitude, other times they made him smug, giving his confidence a boost and other times they simply made him happy, it was nice to garner such respect from people. "Do you sell clothes in there?" he queried with a nod to the shop.

The girl glanced over her shoulder at the shop and then back at Lance. Her Bulbasaur gave her a nudge followed by a low cry of concern as it looked up at her with worry.

'She's alright,' Hadyn thought to it soothingly, touched by its concern, 'just a little in shock that's all.'

The Bulbasaur's turquoise head whipped round to face Hadyn and it looked at her with wide, red eyes. 'You can speak in the mind?' it queried her in surprise.

Hadyn gave a small, subtle nod missed by the still shocked girl. 'I can, to Pokémon,' she answered.

The Bulbasaur turned its attention back to its trainer. 'Why is she in shock?' it queried.

Hadyn's grin widened a little. 'My friend here is famous and she is overwhelmed by him,' she explained.

"Er..." Lance was looking at the girl strangely, wondering if she was going to speak again. "Do you sell clothes in the shop?" he asked, slowly this time.

The girl's hand dropped from her mouth and she gave a wild nod. "Yyess," she stammered out at last. "Not many but..." She fell silent again.

"I think she'd like an autograph," Hadyn suggested quietly.

"Maybe," Lance murmured, "if we find some decent clothes in there I might oblige." He led the way up to the shop, pausing before the doorway to look at the girl again. "Thanks," he said sincerely before opening the door. A rusting bell let out a tingle as he entered.

Hadyn followed, giving the girl a sympathetic smile as she did. Inside the shop was indeed small, its walls, roof and floor were wooden and it was dark, the only light coming through four dusty windows, two at the front and two at the back, all of them squares divided into four square panes. There were two thin white bars on the ceiling to grant light but they were switched off and caked in dirt, Hadyn had to wonder if they even worked.

An old woman with a white bun of air, a very wrinkled face and beady eyes glanced at them from over the counter. She was small and stout dressed in a long, high collared, grey dress with buttons from the collar to the hem.

The shop had one rack of magazines against the wall on one side of the counter, a small iron shelf holding potions, antidotes, full heals, paralyze heals, awakenings, and burn and ice heals stood beside it. On the other side of the counter was a shelf of Poké Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Net Balls, Lure Balls and Fast Balls. In the middle of the room were two racks of second hand clothes, three shelves of shoes, a stand of battered hands and a metal spinning stand of jewellery. Against the right wall were two fridges of food and four shelves of fruit and vegetables and against the back wall were a stand of Pokémon food and two shelves of snacks. The shop seemed an aged, disorganised grouping of every random thing but there was nothing rare unlike the sign's advertisement.

Hadyn began to hunt through the clothes half-heartedly whilst Lance perused through the Pokémon food. Hadyn still felt the chill even in the shop as it had no heating, outside she had been forced to fold her arms and shove her hands into her armpits and yet her teeth still chattered. Her four pairs of socks were dirty and had holes, and two were still damp, she needed new underwear and she could definitely do with a jumper or two. Yet she could not really focus on hunting for anything decent as her mind was still very much on Volkner. She had wanted a walk to distract herself from the fresh grief and hurt she was feeling but of course this brief wandering with Lance had done nothing to help with her thoughts.

She knew she still loved Falkner, that was the truth, but she wanted Volkner's affections. She had not forgotten that kiss, playing it in her mind every now and then, examining each detail, holding the memory of how his lips had tasted, they had been warm and rough but she had enjoyed it. Ever since though she had felt nothing but frustration and confusion, Volkner had annoyingly confirmed nothing and most of the time acted like nothing had happened and now when she had tried to confront him about it he had almost denied everything and all but claimed to have no feelings like that for her. Yet he had to feel something otherwise why had she sensed the envy in him and that prickle of a lie? Why was he so eager to pry about her feelings for Falkner? Was it just simply that he did not want her but equally he did not want to see her with someone else? How selfish! Yet how was she better, she loved Falkner but she wanted Volkner, now that really was selfish and given everything else going on it was better not to complicate things further.

The psychic forced herself to dismiss the blonde from her mind as she tugged out a suitable thick, high collared, black jumper that Morty would have been proud to see her don. It looked like it might be a size too big but better that than too small.

After a further ten minutes of browsing Hadyn finally bought the jumper, a pair of tough looking, laced up, brown, leather boots, and a fresh pair of woolly, grey socks, along with two pairs of new socks for Falkner and Volkner. All this was purchased with Lance's money along with some fresh berries for all their Pokémon. The Champion had money in abundance, though naturally he carried only some with him, using his card for most purchases, and he was quite generous with it too, at least amongst Hadyn, Volkner and Falkner. He paid for any inns they stayed in and bought all fresh supplies for them and their Pokémon. Hadyn thanked him graciously as always before leading the way back outside.

It was darker and the wind had grown stronger and the clouds thicker, it would probably rain soon. Hadyn, not wanting to face the cold anymore, suggested they retreated to the inn and Lance willingly agreed. They returned quickly, and found Falkner and Volkner fast asleep in their separate rooms, Falkner's slumber aided by painkillers that he had been taking since he had left Violet City. Hadyn's backpack sat beside his own with her and Volkner's Poké Balls in it, their Pokémon now healed and resting. Hadyn took it to her room quietly and sat in the only chair in the room, not quite ready for sleep yet and afraid to disturb Volkner's rest by occupying the bed he was curled up in.

* * *

Evening had fallen on Saffron City calmly, the sky was a clear, soft, beautiful blending of violet, indigo and a rich midnight black with white stars sparkling across it. The city's disturbances between residents and Grunts had mostly died down; the people were finally starting to accept Rocket domination again. Most were long used to it and had offered little resistance, accepting that to rebel not only meant a personal risk but it also meant the potential destruction of their offices, homes and stores, all the buildings that brought them income, the end of Silph Co Headquarters, the Magnet Train Station, the Dojo and all those other buildings that brought them in money. Saffron City was a rich and thriving metropolis even under Team Rocket and no one wanted that to end.

The city glittered in amber, white and neon, lights shimmering in every corner and on every street, it really was the city that never slept. The roads were still thriving with cars, the paths bustling with people and the shops booming with business. As Proton looked out on it from his tenth storey window he had to smile with contentment. This was the city to be in, the city to own, it was ripe with potential, all that money that came in, he could turn it so easily to Team Rocket's use. Here he could rise again and save his family's reputation amongst Team Rocket.

His door opened and he and Butch both looked over to see the arrival. Proton frowned, it was Lt. Surge flanked by four Grunts, all wearing black tops with the red R of Kanto's Rocket Grunts. Lt. Surge was an imposing man; he stood at just over six feet, tanned and bulky with impressive muscles from constant sessions at the Gym and previous service in the army of some foreign country. He wore his thick, blonde hair short, almost a buzz cut and he was always dressed like he was ready for battle in a tight, green vest top, army cargo, high, laced up, black boots, his trademark silver dog tag around his neck and the poser styled aviators. He also had a group of Electrodes wrapped diagonally around him from his left shoulder, down to his waist and then looping back round his back, the way some men wore bullets.

Proton knew Lt. Surge to be the Gym Leader of Vermillion City and also one of Team Rocket's top members, the third of the corrupt Kanto Gym Leaders and apparently the only one with any remaining allegiance to Team Rocket. He grinned over at Proton and took off his dark visors showing a pair of beady, sky blue eyes.

"Lt. Surge," Proton greeted stiffly as he eyed him warily, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lt. Surge gave a low chuckle. "The pleasure is mine," he retorted calmly, "and Giovanni's." His Electrodes disbanded without warning and rushed to Proton surrounding him in deadly, blazing, yellow bolts.

Butch gave a cry of alarm and sprung from his seat, reaching for a Great Ball hanging by his side.

There was a click as Lt. Surge took the safety off a black pistol that was suddenly in his hand and aimed it at Butch. "Don't," he ordered coolly.

Butch spared him a quick glance before he dared to grasp the Ultra Ball anyway. BANG! A shot was fired before Butch could throw the ball and he gave a howl of agony as a bullet whizzed through his hand before sinking into the wall. Blood immediately poured from the fresh wound and he clutched it with his other hand desperately.

Proton's screams filled the room as his body jerked about involuntarily as a hot, terrible pain raced up through his bones. Blood trickled from his nose and his mouth as he shook and all he could think of was the horrible, searing agony he was in. White and yellow flashes filled his vision and he began to turn numb as thick blood began to slowly pool under his eyeballs.

"STOP IT!" Butch cried out in horror. He had doubled over and was still clutching his hand, looking at the lit up Proton with horrified, brown eyes.

"Do as he says," Lt. Surge said calmly.

The Electrodes obeyed and hovered back to their trainer swiftly, relinking themselves around him. "He wanted Archer's brother to suffer as his own did," Lt. Surge said calmly, though it was unclear if he was addressing Proton or Butch. "His exact words were, 'to scream in agony as Kenji did, to know pain as Kenji did and to know that death was coming and that he could do nothing about it.'" BANG!

"NO! NO NO!" Butch's screams filled the air this time.

Lt. Surge put his smoking gun back in its case hanging from his belt and shrugged. "He also said what he wanted most of all, was for Archer to live with the same terrible guilt and responsibility that he is now forced to deal with every day." He turned away from Proton's corpse as blood pooled out around his skull, and walked back out the open doorway with the Grunts in tow.

Proton's dreams to climb back up the Team Rocket ladder and restore his reputation and his family's were over now and Saffron City was ripe for someone else. It would not matter to any of the people out there though for what was one Team Rocket member from another?

Butch began to sob angrily into his bloodied hands. No one out there cared, no one in here even except him. Proton, a Team Rocket Executive, lay bloodied on the carpet and yet not one Grunt came to help, or to apologise for failing to defend him. Apparently Proton's prestigious ranking did not matter in the end, nor did any of his achievements, all of them now overshadowed in the wake of Archer's terrible error.

* * *

_Lt. Surge arrives at last! I figured he had to pretty badass given he's a corrupt soldier in the manga and this fanfic anyway and as for Giovanni's actions, well he didn't get to be head of a huge criminal organisation without showing some brutality. It was going to Proton, Butch or Archer who got offed and in the end I picked Proton, I figured, fun as he was to write, he had run his course in this fic after failing to capture Articuno and became somewhat expendable to Giovanni (and to me lol)._

_I am enjoying writing Hadyn and Volkner's awkward romance, I hope you all enjoy reading it, for me the complications with them and Falkner is a fun plot twist. Anyway please read and review, as always all reviews are most appreciated!_


	45. Chapter 44 On Thin Ice

Lance shivered as he stepped through the ice chamber that marked the first room of Mahogany Town's Gym. The floor was like an ice rink with strategically placed smooth rocks to stop people from going completely out of control, the walls were covered with thick, white frost and ice like the inside of a freezer and icicles hung precariously from the ceiling. All Lance could see was shimmering white and blue as the electric lamps shone off the ice and frost in a glittering display of light. There were trainers about, skiers and skaters who whizzed about battling each other with their Pokémon showing impeccable skills as they managed to dodge the rocks, avoid crashing into the walls or each other and simultaneously call out orders to their equally skilled Pokémon.

Lance looked down at his flat, black boots and scowled, he was hardly wearing the right attire for what seemed to be a miniature prison for winter; still at least he had on his cloak and gloves, better than being completely bare to the elements. He scowled as his breath hissed out of him in a small streak of wispy white before he attempted to awkwardly slide across the frozen tiles. He moved as slowly as was possible in such an arena, taking care to watch out for the trainers and their Pokémon, all of whom eyed him warily and with awe, only a couple of them did recognise the Champion and pondered if he had come to battle but they made no move towards him.

The tall redhead made it safely through the chamber at last, arriving between two jagged blue, frost capped rocks that acted as marking for the non-ice tiles, which proved to be mercifully dry and non-slippery. Lance could not fathom how they kept these tiles free from the ice, he imagined they were heated but then one had to wonder why they weren't wet instead though. He dismissed his ponderings and continued on through a second chamber, which was almost maze like with several mini walls of the jagged blue rocks and numerous boulders creating awkward paths through this next ice rink. The Champion sighed, 'well it's good to get tested,' he thought to himself dryly.

It took close to fifteen minutes to manoeuvre frustratingly through this chamber but he carried it off with some grace, not once flapping his arms about in a vain attempt to maintain balance, or grasping out at the rocks for dear life. He kept his balance and his dignity and received further looks of awe from the trainers in the chamber before he moved on to the third and final chamber.

It was smaller, less of a maze, the rocks and boulders in here were just an annoyance, space was cramped and it was obvious that was to make the battles harder. In such squashed conditions trainers and Pokémon struggled to move about without banging into the walls, the rocks, boulders that moved or even each other, never mind avoiding their Pokémon's attacks. Lance took in a deep breath before he slid into the thick of it, ducking, twisting, slowing down and speeding up to avoid rocks, people, Pokémon and numerous attacks. When he at last made it to the safe, dry tiles he was almost out of breath.

Here there was a small set of steps leading up to a plain looking wooden chair with a soft, white, faux fur cover over it. In the chair, holding a long, knobbly, wooden walking stick in one hand was the Gym Leader- Pryce. Pryce was an old, formidable man somewhere in his sixties. He had a thick crop of white hair that stuck up near the front of the top of his head and out at the back around his ears. His eyebrows were just as thick and bushy, almost hiding his tiny, brown eyes that were filled with more frost than that his Gym. He was dressed in a heavy, blue trenchcoat with two buttons on the front and a thick decorative button on either side of waist and the bottom of each wrist, over it he had a long, woolly, cream scarf and under it a high necked, woolly, cream jumper with a brown vest over it, with these he wore long, thick, grey trousers and flat, brown shoes.

"Greetings Teacher of Winter's Harshness," Lance greeted him calmly as he walked up to the bottom of the small steps and looked up at the man.

The man regarded Lance coldly and for a moment was silent as he took in the Champion. At last he gave a sharp retort, "greetings Champion, so you finally decided to come and speak to me, better late than never."

Lance resisted a frown; he had heard that Pryce was a bitter man and that a long life full of loss and grief had turned his heart cold. "I realise I should have paid you my respects when I arrived but I was exhausted, if you can forgive me," Lance forced himself to sound sincere though his thoughts were less kind. 'Old git you're lucky I even thought to visit this ice tomb,' he thought moodily, 'you're hardly worse risking pneumonia for.' He knew he was being rude, after all he was the Champion, it was only proper that he visited a Gym Leader when he entered their domain, still could Pryce not consider that maybe he had other pressing issues?

Pryce gave a nod that only seemed to indicate that he had heard Lance. "Well you're here now, is it just to show your respects or are you looking something like everyone else?" the man queried gruffly.

'Like everyone else?' Lance pondered incredulously. 'I suppose he means trainers, God forbid they would come looking for a badge,' he thought sardonically. "I just wished to show you the courtesy all Gym Leaders deserve," he said with a fixed smile, "and to enquire if you have had any problems with Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket?" Pryce grunted. "They're always trouble."

"Indeed but I do recall they used to use an old ninja hideout here once," Lance spoke carefully, aware that reminding a Gym Leader that Team Rocket had once been hiding under their nose was not necessarily a good idea.

"Yes?" Pryce made it a question as he gave Lance another icy stare. Apparently Lance being the Champion meant very little to him.

"And it's always possible they have decided to return," Lance suggested tentatively.

"I suppose but if they're using a ninja hideout again how would I know? Isn't that the point of a hideout, they're hidden!"

Lance could not resist a frown creeping onto his face; Pryce really was trying his patience, as if he did not have enough to deal with. "Well, if there is anything amiss," he said weakly, deciding that his visit was pointless.

"I'll deal with it," Pryce snarled, making it clear that he would not be seeking help from the Champion.

Lance nodded. "Right, well farewell." He turned from the old man to walk off. A sudden cry of alarm escaped him when he felt an unexpected wind coil around his hands as he swung them behind his back, the wind seemed to pull them together, freezing them in a stiff block of ice before he could even think to reach for a Poké Ball. The same wind simultaneously dragged his feet together and froze them tightly beside each other.

Pryce stood up from his chair slowly as if nothing was the matter; he moved to step down the stairs carefully, holding his cane out before him to steady his balance. It was only when he reached the bottom one and stood behind Lance that he finally spoke. "It would seem Champion that you are amiss here," he murmured.

Lance cursed to himself inwardly but said nothing and vowed to keep it that way. Hadyn and the others knew where he was, he had told Falkner he was going to pay the Gym Leader a courtesy call, they would soon figure out something had gone wrong and come to help him. 'And what a humiliation that will be,' he thought angrily as he felt a familiar fury begin to rise within him, 'a Champion to be rescued by a sickie, a cripple and an uncontrollable psychic.' A cold jolt that had nothing to do with the room suddenly zapped through him. 'Wait, is that what he wants?' He had considered that Pryce was simply taking extreme offence to Lance's tardiness on paying a respectful visit but now another voice within him willed him to see sense and consider the possibility than maybe Kanto wasn't the only place with corrupt Gym Leaders.

Archer was not sure how much more he could take, to hide from Giovanni when he came to collect Kenji, the Rocket Executive had been forced to extend his stay with Whitney. After all, the Gym Leader's house was the most unlikely place a Rocket Executive would surely be. The hot tempered pink haired beauty might not show any real protest to the Rockets in her city but she would never be suspected of going so far as to allow a member in her own home.

He was at the mercy of Petrel, relying on his lies to cover up his absence and explain why Kenji's body had showed up in Goldenrod without Archer. Luckily, Petrel was the master of disguise and deception, and so far Giovanni had been willing to buy that Archer and some Grunts had been travelling with Kenji's body but that an aerial attack had caused a separation and that Archer's location was currently unknown.

Archer had considered revealing himself until Petrel had received word from Kanto that Giovanni was furious about Kenji's death and baying for Archer's blood. Giovanni might have excused his brother being tortured but apparently being dead was just a step too far and that he would not forgive. Now Giovanni was in Goldenrod collecting his poor brother for a home burial and every Grunt and resident was on edge, except of course for Whitney.

The beautiful Gym Leader maintained a brassy attitude and quite happily grumbled to the teal haired man about that 'stuck up crime boss' who thought he could 'invade her city' and how she would 'show him a thing or two if he ever had the balls to challenge her face to face'. Archer knew that it was all talk with Whitney; it was always all talk with the woman; she was a crybaby and a whiner. If she had not helped with his injuries, got him a change of clothing and unwittingly given him a place to hide he might have shot her by now. Yes, she could be alright on occasion but mostly she just bugged the Hell out of him.

It was early morning and Whitney, as usual, had woke him up at half six by managing to fill the whole house with noise as she got up and got ready for her daily morning workout. She started the day with a shower during which she sung rather loudly to the radio and whilst she did have a good voice, Archer was in no mood to hear it so early. Next came the radio from her bedroom as she continued the singing whilst getting dressed, spending a great deal of time of brushing her hair and chattering to her Clefairy, which seemed to enjoy clapping along to the music. By this stage Archer was most definitely awake but still in his bed, clinging to the sheets, hiding the sunlight streaming through the curtains from view and praying for peace. When the singing stopped and the radio was at last turned off he considered that for a change, silence might occur, but as always it was not to be. Whitney burst into his room with a chirpy yell of "GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEAD!" She then flung open the curtains, marvelled at the day (even when it was raining she did this), yanked his covers off him and skipped out of the room.

Now it was seven and Archer was downstairs in the kitchen, reluctantly chewing a slice of toast whilst shooting Whitney and her Clefairy daggers when they weren't staring at him. Whitney was bustling around the kitchen tidying up and fixing Archer and herself some scrambled eggs at the same time. She hummed as she moved before glancing over her shoulder to query, "would you like to join me for training today?"

Archer shook his head immediately and forced himself to politely say, "no thanks." He was hoping today might be the day of Giovanni's departure and his longed for freedom from the 'Incredibly Pretty Girl' Gym Leader. Once Whitney departed he would ring Petrel for news, sneaking out to the payphones just down the road from Whitney's house. It would do no good to be dialling Rocket numbers from her house in case an operator got suspicious as to why the Gym Leader of all people might be ringing known Rocket bases or strange mobile numbers. Archer had three different numbers for his fellow Executive- a mobile number, a number at the Radio Tower and a number for their base in the Underground Path.

"Well if you're sure," Whitney murmured as she lifted the pan off the hob, turned it off and then carried the pan to the table. She dished out the eggs onto her plate and Archer's before putting the pan in the sink.

"I'm sure," he said firmly before he poked at his eggs with a fork.

Whitney glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and wondered, not for the first time naturally, just who he was exactly. He had given his name as Aaron and said he was a trainer from Kanto who was exploring Johto for rare Pokémon. She had her doubts about the tale but with no proof to suggest otherwise she went along with it. For a trainer he did seem awfully reluctant to train though and she had not once seen any of his Pokémon, she could not even be sure how many he carried with him. Still, he was a nice enough companion even if he could be grumpy and it was good to have someone in her home again, it was only three months ago that her roommate Victoria had moved out to move in her with boyfriend.

They had their breakfast mostly in silence and then Whitney stood up to go. "I'll see you later, if you're lucky I might be back for lunch!" she chirped before she lifted her Clefairy and ran to the door.

"Bye," Archer grunted just before she darted out and slammed it shut. He gave a weary sigh before standing up, picking up the dishes and carrying them to the sink. Part of him felt wrong helping out even this much but another part said it was necessary, part of the act; he could not afford to be kicked out on his ass because he was a lazy house guest. He turned on the tap, waited for the water to heat up and then began to wash the dishes. Once that was done, he took the spare keys off the hook on the wall and the headed out, taking care to lock the door behind him.

The streets were busy as ever and he was forced to take care not to be spotted as he headed to the payphones. If too many people saw him continuously making the same journey back and forth between the Gym Leader's house and the payphones then questions would be asked and Whitney would probably hound him for information about who exactly it was that he kept calling.

He ducked into a free box with ease, slipped in a couple of coins and began dialling Petrel's mobile number. After four rings he picked up. "It's A," he said coolly.

"Good," came the retort, "you need to get down here."

"Why? Is it safe? Does G know I'm here?" Archer queried suspiciously.

"It's important, I have news, you'll be safe, fifth floor." Petrel hung up.

Archer was even more suspicious, it was not like Petrel to be so serious or abrupt and he knew with a sinking feeling that Giovanni had to be responsible for Petrel's stilted voice. 'He must know where I am,' Archer thought in alarm, 'that purple haired git must have talked. Shit. Well if he knows he's probably having me watched, no choice but to get over there and face the music.' He let out another heavy sigh as he placed the phone back in place. Surprisingly he did feel some relief, it would be good to stop hiding and get Giovanni's wrath over and done with. If he could just persuade the boss that Kenji's death really hadn't been his fault then it might not be so bad. He would make it clear that it was the Champion's doing, maybe even say that the psychic had lured Kenji into a trap, and then say he had only gone into hiding after out of fear of being wrongly blamed. Yes something like that might work, it was mostly the truth after all and he was blameless.

He hurried over to the Radio Tower, keeping his head bowed as he walked quickly through the crowded streets. It seemed that there was never a time of day or night when Goldenrod was quiet. Every so often he glimpsed shady looking characters lingering against the walls, round the corner or down a street and he wondered if they were watching him or if they were just part of the large population of Grunts in the city. Even though most of them were plain clothed he knew who and what they were, their stance, their cold expressions and the way people regarded them gave it all away. 'Maybe if we were more subtle things would go better for us,' he thought dryly.

He reached the tall, black radio tower at last and regarded it wearily, wondering if he would get to walk out of it or if this would become his tomb. 'Well there are worse places to die,' he thought sardonically as he stepped up to the two Grunts standing outside the doors. They recognised his face and nodded him through without question. 'So I'm expected,' he thought as he pushed open one of the glass doors and stepped in reluctantly.

The first floor was the welcome centre, though rather than a helpful receptionist there was just a bored looking male Grunt standing behind the desk. Three other males and another female wandered about trying in vain to look busy. Archer ignored them all as he stepped up to the lift and called one down. The doors opened in seconds and he stepped in and pressed the button for the fifth floor. He was glad he would only have a brief journey up to contemplate his fate in, better that than a lingering ride up giving him too much time to worry. He would face his fears head on, let no one say he had stayed in hiding and disgraced his name.

The lift seemed to bing almost instantly and the doors opened to grant him an exit to his fate. He stepped out onto the top floor, which was round and surrounded by windows. It was the biggest of the studios though no one was broadcasting at the minute. He spotted Petrel sitting on an orange chair looking slightly worried and over by the window looking out was the tall, broad, unmistakable form of Giovanni.

"Boss," Archer forced himself to speak calmly.

Giovanni turned round to regard him with a neutral black eyed stare, his eyes were so dark it was unnerving; they seemed to swallow up all light, appearing like two tiny black holes. He was dressed in his usual attire of a high coloured cream shirt and a black suit with a blazer bearing a forest green badge with the red R for Rocket on it. "At last, my second in command shows himself," he said almost mockingly with a sharp smile.

Archer just managed to resist flinching. "I apologise for the delay," he replied curtly, determined not to stammer, "but given events of late I thought it best to maintain a distance."

"Until my temper cooled," Giovanni remarked flatly. When Archer made to protest he raised a hand, quickly silencing him. "I know after Kenji's death you expected to suffer for it but you can rest your fears now, I have no wish to see you tortured, killed or fired if that is what you are expecting."

Archer knew he should be relieved but for some reason he could not relax, Giovanni had an odd glint in his eyes and his smile did not offer comfort so much as warning. When he decided silence was the most intelligent response, Giovanni chose to continue.

"I felt what was best was a revenge that matched the action, a punishment to suit the crime."

Archer turned cold at those words, what did Giovanni mean by that? Was he planning some action against Lance?

"I have lost my brother Archer and it is not a pain I will quickly lose, nor will the guilt ever leave me I imagine, for in ways I am responsible for his sorry fate but you, you are more responsible than I, you were there, you should have prevented it and you did not. So I felt the only way for you to understand the gravity of your actions, the pain your failure has caused, would be to actually feel that pain and that guilt and to know that your brother died because of your indirect failings and actions, just as mine died because of my failure to ensure he was under someone better suited to protect him."

'My brother?' Archer pondered dumbly. 'What? What's happened? What does he mean? Surely this is nonsense, Lance killed Kenji!'

"I did not know which brother you loved best, Proton or Butch, but I chose Proton in the end. Consider your punishment dealt and hope that I never have cause to be angry with you again." He stepped past Archer and pressed the button for the lift. The doors opened immediately as the lift had never left and he stepped into it and exited the room.

Archer remained where he was, frozen in his shock.

Petrel stood up and approached Archer slowly giving him an uneasy look with his small, grey eyes. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "He arrived yesterday, said that if I knew where you were to call you out because you were safe, justice had been done and you wouldn't be harmed."

Archer blinked and glowered at Petrel. "Justice?" he growled out hatefully. "Killing...murdering Proton was justice?"

Petrel shrunk back from his superior and lifted both his hands in a pathetic defensive manner. "I...I didn't know until today," he babbled lamely, "people said he was crazy with rage but I had no idea he'd had that done."

"And who did do it?" Archer demanded as he took a step up to Petrel, closing the gap between them and leaning down into his swarthy face. "Who killed my brother?" he hissed.

"I...I don't-" Petrel stopped his stammering when both of Archer's hands suddenly closed tightly around his throat.

"WHO? GIVE ME A NAME DAMNIT!" Archer yelled as he shook Petrel hard.

Petrel started choking as he tried to retort, forcing Archer to loosen his grip slightly. "Lt. Surge," he rasped out.

Archer threw him to the floor in a rough gesture before turning round and storming to the lift, pressing the button rapidly once he reached it. "Lt. Surge," he grumbled, "well I'll have to pay him a visit soon then."

"He was just doing it on orders!" Petrel protested as he pushed himself up in a sitting position and stared at his superior with both worry and alarm.

Archer did not even glance back at him. "Unfortunate," he remarked coldly, "but everyone has to pay a price for their actions."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Volkner gave a groan of annoyance as the loud sound pounded through his already throbbing head and roused him from a delirious slumber back to the reality of pain. It seemed to grow louder as he drifted back to consciousness, gaining momentum with each beat, making him wonder if he would soon see a fist coming through the door. He saw Hadyn fast asleep on the couch and a brief moment of guilt flashed through him before the banging finally pushed his temper over the edge.

"DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" he yelled at the door as he raised his head to glower at it.

Hadyn awoke with a jump as she felt Volkner's rage burn through her. She gave her own groan of confusion when it was coupled with someone else's worry and she realised that someone was thumping the door quite frantically.

"It's me!" came Falkner's concerned voice. "Open the door already!"

Hadyn tried to shake off some of her sleep before standing up to go to the door. Her muscles were tingling and sore, uncomfortable after being cramped in the chair for several hours. She reached the door, unlocked it and opened it to Falkner's panicked face. "What's wrong?" she queried with her own concern.

"Lance has been gone for over an hour now," Falkner explained, "he said he was going to the Gym just to pay a quick visit to the leader, Pryce, but he said he would be no more than twenty minutes."

"So he underestimated the time, so what?" Volkner commented sardonically as he gave Falkner an annoyed glare.

Falkner glared back at him, loathing him for having the privilege of sharing a room with Hadyn. He wondered again if Volkner had perhaps become more than just a friend but he forced himself to swallow his dark thoughts, telling himself that it just was not possible. Hadyn would never like Volkner in that way, nor he her, they had barely gotten on at the best of times.

"Given everything that's happened, it would seem a little careless to go off for longer than he claimed," Falkner stated dryly, "he said this was a dangerous area and I can't help but wonder if something's happened."

Hadyn tensed slightly at that thought, Lance was the Champion, if something had happened to him what chance did they have against the foe? "He said he infiltrated Team Rocket's base here once," she recalled, "maybe they came back and spotted him and weren't willing to risk losing to him again."

"An overdue coincidental revenge attack?" Volkner queried sardonically, letting his feelings on the matter be felt. "He's the Champion, they wouldn't be that stupid and if they were he can handle himself."

"Really?" Falkner demanded darkly. "What if there were a lot of them?" He clenched his fists tightly. "What if they ambushed him, without warning? Took him out before he stood a chance, then took his Pokémon, disarmed him, tortured him, threatened him."

Volkner and Hadyn both looked at the Bird trainer with wide eyes, he was trembling and sweating, and his face was drawn tight, caught between anger and fright. "It could happen," Volkner allowed calmly, "but Lance has had plenty of experience with Team Rocket so I'm sure it's not that likely."

Falkner glared at him. "Why not? Isn't he human?" he demanded. "Don't all humans slip up? Or is it just the weak ones? The ones too pathetic to fight back," his voice grew quieter and he lowered his head, "the ones who can't save their own Pokémon or themselves, who just sit and cry and beg."

Hadyn could feel Falkner's pain, it raced through her like wildfire, burning through and spreading up her with an intense speed, he was in a mental agony, grief stricken and guilt filled. "Falkner," she said softly, trying to draw him out of this strange funk.

"What's wrong with you?" Volkner snapped. Then his sapphire eyes widened, his expression stiffened and Hadyn caught a sharp spark of horror from him before he hid it. "Wait...That's what happened," he realised, "those bruises and cuts, your arm and leg, shit, I knew it was bad, I mean you had obviously been beaten up-"

"SHUT UP!" Falkner roared at him suddenly as he lifted his head to glare at him. "SHUT THE HELL UP! NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING! IT DIDN'T!"

Hadyn reached out to him, his pain was too much for her to handle, and she could feel tears gathering in her eyes despite her anger for him. What had happened to him? Torture? He had said torture and those wounds, his face was bruised and battered, his arm evidently broken and his leg with a twisted ankle at the least, yes she had noticed like everyone else and she had wondered but she had not imagined anything so dark.

"Damnit Falkner it did!" Volkner leaned forward with an intense, serious look, though inside he cried out in agony as all his muscles protested at the movement. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you go to a hospital?"

Falkner shook his head angrily and jerked away from Hadyn. "Would you admit it?" he snarled at the blonde. "If you were so weak that you could be ambushed by just four people and then...then...no, never mind! This is about Lance, he's missing and we should find him!"

"Falkner stop avoiding what happened to you," Volkner snapped. "You got captured by Team Rocket didn't you? Those things you just said, about torture, it's what happened, isn't it?"

Falkner stepped back from him and continued shaking his head.

"All those bruises," Hadyn murmured softly, "what did they want from you?"

Falkner glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, tensing up when he saw the sorrow and pity in her gaze. Pity, the last thing he wanted! 'Now she knows how weak and pathetic I am,' he thought furiously, 'how incapable I am of protecting her, I can't even protect myself!'

"I should have asked," she said, "but I was so mad with you I just didn't want to know and I never thought, even for a moment, that it would be something like that. When did it happen?"

"When I left you," Falkner confessed coldly, "they were waiting outside the islands. I guess I got what I deserved, if I hadn't have left you it wouldn't have happened."

"Don't," Hadyn retorted frostily as her tender violet gaze hardened slightly. "They didn't capture you because you left me, they hardly care about us."

Falkner shrugged. "That's...not the way I meant it," he grumbled.

"I know," she said as she held his gaze, "and I know the way you meant, the way you want to look at it won't help either. It wasn't some divine penance or karma, I might be outraged by the way you treated me but...it doesn't mean you brought that on yourself. You didn't deserve to be tortured, no one deserves that." Her gaze turned cold as she reflected on her own moments of capture at their hands. Had it been as bad for Falkner, could it have been worse?

"If I had been stronger, a better trainer," Falkner babbled, "it wouldn't have happened, I would have prevented it, beaten them off, seen the ambush or at the very least escaped instead...instead of crying and begging for mercy." He felt his throat go dry, how could he talk about this? How he could he face those memories all over again and admit his guilt and weaknesses to Hadyn and Volkner?

"I begged," Hadyn confessed, "when Butch and Cassidy stripped me and whipped me I begged and cried. It's not weak Falkner, everyone has a breaking point, there's only so much you can resist." She shot Volkner a brief glance, he had told her that back in Fuchsia, it had been his words above everyone else's that had made her start to realise that giving into Team Rocket had not been her fault.

"I didn't resist enough," Falkner protested, "they only had me for a few hours," he shuddered, "but that bitch was insane, she kicked two of my teeth out! She had a jagged whip and they let her use it, she laughed you know, laughed and laughed!"

"Who did?" Volkner queried curiously. He was filled with discomfort, even though he wanted Falkner to face his past he was not certain he really wanted to hear about it, to share that awkwardness with him. He could see how it was killing Falkner to have to confess this all to him and to Hadyn and as much as the man irked him he wished he could at least spare him the pain of admitting what had happened to him to Volkner. Alas though he could not get up and leave, his sickness kept him confined to his bed.

"Cas...Cassidy," he admitted, "Cassidy and Butch and...Archer."

"Archer..." Hadyn murmured. She knew him well now, the fiend on the boat and in Olivine City.

"Look does it matter who they were?" Falkner demanded as he at the pair wildly. "Please, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to find Lance and get out of here."

'Of course,' Volkner come to another realisation, 'he was terrified in Goldenrod, he couldn't wait to leave because Team Rocket dominated it and now he wants out of here because Lance said it was dangerous, that they used to haunt here. Shit, he's terrified to be alone, that's why he's in here babbling about Lance, he's afraid to stay in a room without him in case he gets ambushed again.' The blonde knew he could not speak his thoughts, especially not in front of Hadyn; Falkner did not deserve to be further humiliated in front of his ex.

"You two can't go wandering about," Hadyn protested as she looked from Falkner to Volkner. "I mean you're limping and you're sick, and it's windy out there and freezing cold."

"Well you can't go looking for him alone," Volkner said sternly.

"I've got my Pokémon," Hadyn reminded him.

The blond frowned and shook his head. "No, if they're out there, well it's you they will want."

Hadyn placed her hands on her hips and gave Volkner a hard stare. "And if Lance is in trouble? Someone has to help him, look I have Marowak, Vulpix and Houndour and my own powers."

"And if you start using them, then even if their problem is with Lance they will quickly turn their attention on you," Volkner retorted in obvious disapproval.

"Look I'll come with you," Falkner spoke up. "I know I'm limping but my Pokémon are healthy, I can battle with them if things get rough and Volkner's right," he looked at Hadyn with concern, "you shouldn't go wandering alone."

Hadyn sighed, she considered refusing Falkner's offer but she did not want to dent his pride when he had already admitted that he considered himself weak. Besides, she could feel his determination and she knew that he would only ignore her protests. "Alright," she agreed with some reluctance before turning her gaze back on Volkner. If he was annoyed about her and Falkner going off together he was not showing it. "We will go directly to the Gym and check there, if he's not there we will come back here before we decide anything else. If we take any longer than..."

"Half an hour," Volkner said flatly.

"Okay, if we take any longer than half an hour then..." She paused, unable to complete the sentence for fear of jinxing them.

"Assume the worst," Volkner did not share her superstitious qualms.

"Right," she muttered. "Back soon." She turned and led the way out of the room. Falkner followed at a slower limp but he made an effort to keep up as she the way down the corridor then down the stairs and out of the inn.

Outside it was darker, colder and windier than before and the clouds were thick and heavy overheard, shaded in deep blue and grey with smudges of black. There would definitely be rain soon. The wind was a roar in Hadyn's ears, tearing her dark hair about her in all directions, throwing it in her eyes, tangling it about her ears and whipping it against her cheeks and lips. She was forced to tilt her chin down slightly to protect her eyes a little from the full blast of the wind as led the way on.

The Gym loomed ahead, unobtrusive; it showed a dim glow of flickering amber lights from behind the two windows and a plain, single, electric white light at the porch, showing them the entrance. Hadyn paused at the entrance taking in the inscription on the plaque beside the door: 'Pryce- The Teacher of Winter's Harshness. Gym Leader of Mahogany Town and trainer of Ice-Type Pokémon.'

"Ice type," Hadyn remarked, "they can be weak to fire." She threw forth a Poké Ball calling out her Vulpix.

"Yes," Falkner spoke in her ear, trying to be audible over the wind, "but some Pokémon can be Water types as well as Ice so beware."

Hadyn nodded and thought of how she had managed to enhance several Pokémon's attacks in Olivine City and wondered if she could call up that same power if she had to here. Some of her gifts just seemed so much harder than others, feeling emotions and detecting lies just seemed to be something she did without effort, it was like a sixth and seventh sense, something that she felt without even trying to, conjuring fire had once taken a lot of effort but now it was her easiest talent, levitating however seemed to happen at random and never when she thought about it. As for what she had done to Troy, well those particular gifts were not worth considering, nor was the summoning of the white beast of the seas.

She pushed open the door and the wind seemed to scream in her ears as if in protest or perhaps warning. She felt what seemed to be snowflakes brushing against her cheek and a feeling of someone or something's wary concern fluttered through her briefly, vanishing when she stepped into the Gym.

Falkner called out his Swellow before following after Hadyn grimly. All the Bird Pokémon he had with him were weak to Ice moves and his confidence had been knocked enough for him to only think of that grave disadvantage rather than remember than many trainers had one at disadvantages.

Hadyn halted in horror and alarm. Standing scattered around the frozen Gym floor were what she had first thought to be ice sculptures but now realised were frozen people. Wide eyes and open mouths gaped at her in shock, hands reached in vain for Poké Balls. Some must have been successful though because she noted four Pokémon also frozen. All of them were turned in the same direction, staring in alarm at the doors she and Falkner had just walked through.


	46. Chapter 45 A Plan

Steven sat at a large, long, wooden desk in a clean, spacious and expensive looking room, which had gilded paintings hanging on all the walls, plush, red, velvet carpet, old-fashioned cream and gold wallpaper and a table against the back wall on which sat two crystal canters with several crystal glasses. It was here that he sat with his Elite studying maps, notes and newspaper clippings trying to figure out a plan. His mind was naturally elsewhere, still on Winona's soft lips, imaging that unsuited yet pleasurable kiss he had given her yesterday. They had not spoken since and when they had returned to Ever Grande she had spent the night with Wallace.

The plucky Sidney and curious Phoebe both noted their leader's somewhat absentmindedness but neither commented on it, they were just glad to see him. All four of them were, Steven had been gone too long and what news they had heard about his antics had not been reassuring, more than once they had feared for his life.

Phoebe had been shocked to at last learn the reason for his absence; she could not believe Hadyn was a psychic and a powerful one too. Though her own powers were mild, restricted to sensing and communicating with ghosts and Ghost Pokémon, she surely should have felt something from Hadyn, some spark of difference. Then again she had not seen or spoken with the girl much before, she had always just been Steven's strange, quiet and shy younger sister, an odd child who looked nothing like her family, yes Phoebe had at least noticed that much. Everyone in the Elite had known Hadyn was not really Steven's sister but where she had come from no one had known, not even Steven himself as far as Phoebe was aware.

Glacia, the beautiful and cold Ice trainer, sat upright and carefully clasped her slender hands together. She had a similar personality to Lorelei, which had prompted Steven to wonder more than once if being an Ice trainer literally froze a person's personality, turning them just as cold as their Pokémon. "There are rumours about where the Legendary Pokémon these groups seek are. Perhaps, if we were to investigate these areas we might be able to either beat them in finding the Pokémon or perhaps set up a trap nearby," she suggested in a calm, crisp voice.

Steven lifted his head from a map at this suggestion; it was the first decent thing he had heard so far yet... "Is it obvious where these Pokémon are hiding?" he pondered aloud. "Is it possible they have already looked there or are lurking there?"

Glacia regarded him calmly with piercing, brown eyes. "They are quiet rumours at the moment, separate tales that I don't think people have connected yet," she alluded cryptically.

"Well come on then, enough of the suspense!" Sidney chirped up with an eager look.

Glacia gave him a quick look of disapproval before turning her gaze on Steven. It was no secret that Sidney's relaxed, punk nature fell short of her standards but she was polite enough not to make a deal out of it. "Small sailing boats have either been sunk or badly damaged around certain parts of the ocean; people have mentioned large eyes in the water, babbled about a huge shape drifting under, a monster if you could believe it. Then there are divers who have mentioned hidden caverns, we all know there are a lot of artefacts under Hoenn's waters, the historians and archaeologists are suggesting that maybe other land existed here once, other cities that were sunk for some strange reason. Now many of these remain unexplored at the moment, including some located near where these ships are being sunk or attacked."

"And where is this?" Steven queried carefully.

Glacia gave a thin lipped smile. "Why it's between Ever Grande and Sootopolis City."

"Well you'd think one of us might have noticed that," Drake grumbled cynically. He was a sea captain as well as member of the Elite Four and naturally spent much of his time out at sea.

Glacia gave him a blasé look. "It's only some boats that have been targeted, too few for anyone to take any real notice at the moment," she explained, "especially with everything else going on."

"Except you," Sidney said cheerfully.

"Well it gives us something to go on I suppose," Steven commented, though the doubt was evident in his voice. Drake was the closest they had to a diver, so how could they explore these caverns subtly without being discovered either by the Legendary or Team Aqua? Or if they were to go after the Legendary how could they hope to battle and capture it in its own element, especially if they were inside a cavern and thus at risk of an underwater cave-in?

"You said there were rumours about where the Legendary Pokémon were," Phoebe spoke up, "not just where Kyogre might be."

"Correct." There was a spark of admiration in Glacia's eyes for Phoebe, she was surprised any of them had noticed the subtly of her remark.

Sidney rolled his eyes and gave a mock sigh, long used to Glacia's flair for being too subtle and cryptic.

"Mt. Chimney has a lot of visitors to it thanks to the cable car and the Wild Pokémon within and naturally with minor trembles, numerous caves to explore and other such dangers people do have a lot to say about it. There are some however who claim to have heard something very large moving within it, beneath them, beside them or above them, they're never quite sure, it's a volcano so naturally it makes a lot of noise. Some of those people however are experienced explorers who wouldn't mistake volcano motions for anything other than what it is," Glacia narrowed her brown eyes. "They are certain without doubt that there is something big living in there, some Pokémon perhaps unknown to people yet. Again these people are few in number, and they only had a little to say with regards to their theories and have been largely ignored but still... Wouldn't a volcano be a great place to hide or dwell in? With the danger of the volcano itself, the addition of Wild Pokémon and trainers, and all those caves and tunnels, well one might be quite secure."

"Pokémon or person," Steven said with a degree of excitement in his voice at last.

Glacia gave another small smile and nodded. "It could be that Groudon is there, it could be that Team Magma or Aqua are, most likely Magma, or it could be nothing but I would think it worth investigating, the same with the sea caverns. Aqua are familiar with the waters after all and what better place to hide than underneath waves."

"Right, so what's the plan then?" Sidney queried with a bright vigour in his eyes.

"Well I train on Mt. Pyre all the time," Phoebe pointed out, "so I'm used to dealing with mountainous terrain so I think Mt. Chimney should be my territory." She looked to Steven with a serious expression. "We need to keep it low key, if Glacia's hunches are right and Team Magma or Aqua are around there or a Legendary it will do no good if we alert everyone else to that."

Steven nodded agreeably.

"I'll be taking these sea caverns then," Drake grunted, "given that I'm the only one here who's familiar with the seas."

"I'll go with you," Glacia said coolly, "I'd rather deal with water than lava."

"Well I guess I'm with you Phoebs," Sidney said merrily as he winked across at the tanned beauty.

"I'll go with you too," Steven said as he looked at Sidney, "and Wallace will go with you two." He gave a nod to Drake and Glacia.

"He's a Water user though," Drake pointed out, "he would be strongest against Team Magma since they use Fire Pokémon, and he could deal with the Wild Pokémon in Mt. Chimney no problem."

"I know," Steven agreed, "but he is from Sootopolis, he knows that area well and he's enthusiastic about those artefacts so he must know something about those caverns."

"Alright," Drake relented in a grumble.

Phoebe clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yay we have a plan!" She beamed at Steven. "See Steve, things come together when we're together!"

"How cheesy," Sidney taunted with a smirk.

Phoebe gave him a scowl but it vanished back into a smile quickly when she glanced back at Steven and saw his smile.

"Right, we'll go tomorrow," Steven decided, "just us, and no one is to mention it to anyone else, got it?"

They all nodded solemnly. "And if we come across a Legendary?" Sidney queried excitedly.

Steven grimaced slightly, true Zapdos and Articuno had been captured in his presence but it was not enough to convince him that picking a fight with a Legendary was really a good idea. He remembered the destructive powers of both Bird Pokémon in the Seafoam caverns only too well, they held a force he was unfamiliar with, a power that all other Pokémon seemed to lack, and he was not sure anyone could harness it. Certainly Falkner seemed to prove that they were beyond the capabilities of even the stronger trainers.

"No ordinary challenger could weaken them," Drake said brashly. He was sitting back against his seat, slouched slightly with folded arms and his usual scowl on his face. He had faced many dangers at sea and on land and seen numerous Pokémon and people get severely injured, even lose their lives, it had toughened him to the world and given him a more cautious nature. "Nor could any ordinary ball capture them, my Shelgon when it was a Bagon, took three Great Balls and then an Ultra Ball before it was captured, and it's no Legendary."

"But we're no ordinary trainers," Sidney said confidently, "we are the Elite, the best in all of Hoenn."

"Don't get cocky," Glacia cautioned him frostily, "because Elite or not it might not be enough, have any of us ever faced a Legendary before?" She cast a questioning cold stare on them all.

"I saw Latias once," Phoebe confessed quietly, "flying over Mt. Pyre. I wanted to go after it but it just seemed to vanish."

"I've seen Zapdos and Articuno," Steven admitted, "but they were not mine to battle, however they were both captured."

All of the Elite's eyes widened in surprise at this news, even Glacia's.

"But," Steven confessed reluctantly, "the training of them isn't going well and they are very destructive."

"Right," Glacia said swiftly, "so perhaps we shouldn't be forcing any direct battles with these Legendaries."

"Perhaps not," Steven agreed, "maybe observing would be for the best."

"But what if we find them, leave them and then Team Aqua or Magma captures them?" Sidney commented anxiously. "Then it would be our fault for letting them slip away."

Steven sighed, he knew it was a valid point but to suggest that any of them force a battle with dangerous, powerful Pokémon they barely knew anything about in confined, unstable quarters as well, it just seemed like madness. "I admit it would be terrible if that happened but I don't think it's worth the risk to ourselves, especially if they are found in a volcano or in undersea caverns, those areas would be too unstable to have such a large battle."

"You're right," Glacia agreed, "besides, who's to say Team Aqua or Magma will ever have the means to capture such powerful Pokémon?"

"Right, so our plan is to observe the Legendaries if we see them, note any suspicious activity and lay some traps if Aqua or Magma don't appear to be hiding out anywhere nearby?" Phoebe summed up brightly.

Steven nodded. "That's the just of it, unless anyone has anything else to add?"

They shook their heads.

"Right well I'll go tell Wallace then," the silver haired man said. He stood up from the table at last and hurried out of the room, only just resisting the urge to run. He needed to see Winona; they needed to discuss what had happened on the boat. He wondered if she would be with Wallace or by herself and naturally hoped for the latter. He would look for her first and then he would track down Wallace.

It was while he was wandering through the halls of the Elite building that he bumped into Morty or rather the psychic bumped into him with a careful smile. "Steven," he greeted in a strange tone, "it's about time I found you." He gripped the shorter man's arm and tugged him down an empty corridor. "We really should talk," he said as he gave him a knowing look, "about yesterday."

Steven looked at the blond with a baffled expression. "What about yesterday?"

"Oh you know, you, a battle, a boat, and an inappropriate kiss," Morty commented lightly.

Steven's face blanched and for a moment seemed frozen. "Er what?" he retorted awkwardly.

"Don't play coy Steven you weren't exactly subtle about it, I would say I don't know how no one else noticed but there was a battle going on," Morty answered dryly.

"Look," Steven paused not even sure what to say. Winona was his best friend's girlfriend and they had been in the middle of a serious battle, how on earth could he possibly defend his actions? He sighed and rubbed his hair awkwardly. "I don't even know what to say," he muttered lamely.

Morty gave him a slightly sympathetic look, though he did not approve of what the Champion had done. "I don't know what history you and Winona have but I know she's Wallace's girlfriend now," Morty said gently, "and it's obvious how much he loves her, I don't need Hadyn's empathy to tell that much."

"I know," Steven groaned as fresh guilt welled up in him.

"I think whatever's going on here, you need to just drop it, at least until this mess with Team Magma and Team Aqua is over," Morty advised. "Then you should probably discuss things."

"I guess so," Steven muttered, knowing that Morty was right. He should say nothing to Winona, pretend it had never happened at least until the terrorist teams had been sorted, it would not do to further complicate things.

Morty clapped Steven's arm sympathetically before releasing it at last. "There are plenty of other women out there you know," he said with a slight smirk, "you'll find someone else once all this business is done."

Steven forced himself to smirk back though he found it hard to believe that there was a woman as smart, pretty and fun as Winona out there. Winona was different, she was tough and brave, a risk taker like most Flying battlers, but not as cocky as Falkner, the old Falkner anyway. Winona was deep too; she had an admirable appreciation for the arts, though she was not quite as passionate as Wallace, and she was always happy to listen to Steven rant on about his rock collection as opposed to feign listening.

"Well I have to go find Wallace," he said, "we've finally come up with a plan."

"Oh?" Morty immediately looked curious.

Steven nodded, he knew he had agreed to keep it low key but he could hardly keep it from Koga and Morty, they had come this far with him after all and as for Sabrina well...he would leave that decision to Morty. "Glacia says there have been some rumours about strange goings on around Mt. Chimney and some undersea caverns between Ever Grande and Sootopolis, and we're going to investigate, just the Elite though, we want to keep it low key, can't give Team Aqua or Magma any ideas if they haven't found out about these rumours already."

"Right, and what plan have you come up with exactly?"

"Sidney, Phoebe and I will be leaving tomorrow and heading for Mt. Chimney and Glacia, Drake and Wallace will be heading to check out the sea caverns. We want to see if Team Magma or Aqua are hiding nearby or if there are signs of Groudon or Kyogre, and if there are and Team Magma and Aqua aren't around we're going to try and lay some traps for them. It's not a perfect plan but it's the best we could come up with, there's just not enough to go on."

Morty nodded. "Well it sounds good enough, can't say I'm a fan of volcanoes but it will be a first for me I suppose."

Steven looked at him in surprise. "Morty, you don't have to come you know."

Morty gave him a wide grin. "Don't be daft, I didn't come to Hoenn just to avoid the real adventure, of course I'm coming and I'm sure Koga will too, unless he fancies the boat trip."

"Hmm, and what about Sabrina? Morty I know you and her are getting along but as far as I'm concerned she's still a liability, she clearly doesn't have any loyalty to us."

"She's doesn't have any loyalty to Magma or Aqua either," Morty pointed out. "Look I don't know if she will come along or not but I know she won't tell anyone about it either, if only because it wouldn't benefit her. Besides, she's a pretty powerful psychic and it would be hard to hide it from her, she will just read it from someone's mind."

Steven sighed. "I thought as much, well you know her best, you can tell her."

Morty nodded. "Don't worry Steven; she can be trusted with this."

Steven did not share Morty's faith but he did not argue. "Right, well I'll find Wallace then and deliver the news to him."

"Alright."

The pair separated and Steven started searching for Wallace, he knew he was not in his or Winona's room, having looked in both for Winona, and wondered if he was outside the building, taking in the statues of past Elite members and Champions and their Pokémon that lined the maze garden at the back of the building. He knew Wallace was very fond of that garden, loving the architecture and the numerous water works including fountains, two miniature waterfalls, a stream and manufactured streams that ran inside walls over pebbles. It was a wonder, wrought over the years with new members adding to it every couple of years.

He decided that Wallace might be there and headed for it, though part of him considered that he might be spending some romantic time with Winona beside a fountain or under a tree, it would be the perfect cliché after all.

Maxie, leader of Team Magma, looked at his Admin and frowned. They had been successful in stealing Rocket fuel from the Space Centre but had caught the Champion's interest, the illusive Champion who of course had to return to Hoenn now when things were almost starting to fall into place. Almost, Maxie clenched his right fist and his frown deepened, Team Aqua had killed too many of his Grunts and destroyed two of Magma's headquarters, blasting up precious notes with the buildings. They were starting to get the upper hand and he could not have that.

Maxie was in his forties, an aging bitter man with an unattractive, high browed, wrinkled face and a thinning crop of ill styled crimson hair that he kept gelled back. He was tall, broad chested, pasty skinned and beady eyed, a man who had never been attractive, he had spent his youth alone obsessing over the environment, having a vested interest in geography and science. He loathed the need for followers to help him achieve his goals but accepted that it was a necessity. Too many people meant too many mistakes though.

"Why did you help the Champion?" he rounded on his Admin Tabitha. That incident in Mossdeep had been a while ago but this was the first time Tabitha and Maxie had come face to face since. "I heard you saved him from falling, you should have just let him drop."

"Then someone else would just step into his place, probably the Water master Wallace," Tabitha answered smoothly with a wicked grin, "and we would just be common murderers. I've confused him by saving him, let him realise we're not just common thugs, and I think it will work to our advantage."

"How?" snapped Maxie. He did not approve of Tabitha's personality but he had to admit, if only privately, that his methods always proved fruitful and that he did seem to know what he was doing.

"Well our goals are commendable really, we want more land for Pokémon and people," Tabitha said solemnly, "it's not hard to understand and it's not hard to relate to. People may not like our methods but sometimes extreme methods are necessary and someone has to be the bad guys for the greater good, something which I think some people are starting to understand, Gym Leaders included if the rumours are to be believed."

"And?" Maxie demanded, eager for Tabitha to get to the point.

"And I think if we could sway the Champion to our point of view then others might follow, the Elite perhaps, and with their power we would be able to wipe out Team Aqua without any difficulty and find the Orb to control Groudon with and to then of course find and awaken Groudon."

"I see and you think the Champion of all people will be so easily swayed?" Maxie demanded.

Tabitha dark eyes sparked with excitement. "Well it will be challenge but it will be worth it, he's only human, just like the Gym Leaders and Elite, all of them are bound to have some affinity towards us or Aqua, no matter how slight, we just have to play on it and make sure it develops towards us."

"What makes you think they don't just loathe Aqua and us equally?" this query came from Courtney, the only female Admin. She was giving Tabitha a condescending look with her large almost oblong, blue eyes. Courtney was a woman with a beautiful, toned body, she had perfect curves, a toned stomach and modest breasts but her face was sharp and cold and her hair choppy and too short against her angular cheeks, highlighting them instead of hiding them. It did not help that she was always chewing gum loudly like a delinquent and was fond of wearing chunky, studded bracelets and giving off the airs of a punk.

Tabitha met Courtney's gaze and flashed her a tight smile. "Because ultimately people have to choose and many of them have already as evidence shows, there are people out there singing our praises, even some of the papers have suggested out goals are right even if our methods aren't, they want to join us, they just need the extra shove to help them release their morals."

"You mean the brainwashing," Courtney answered lazily before blowing out a pink bubble that quickly popped.

Tabitha shrugged. "It works," he said simply, "and all it does it helps persuade them that sometimes you have to be extreme."

"That's putting it lightly," Courtney muttered sardonically.

"Anyway, that's only for the stubborn ones," Tabitha retorted swiftly, "I think some of the Gym Leaders can be brought to our side without it and maybe the Champion and the Elite too." He turned his excited gaze back on his stern superior. "Some of them believe in what we want."

"Well if we can win them over good," Maxie said at last, "but our main goal is finding and awakening Groudon, if we have Groudon it shouldn't matter about anything else."

"Well we have the Rocket fuel now," Courtney reminded him, "so surely it's just a matter of using it to help an explosion start in the volcano, they kind that should surely awaken Groudon."

"Idiot," Tabitha scorned sharply, "we need the Red Orb first, otherwise Groudon will just go on a rampage and probably kill us."

Courtney rolled her eyes at the older Grunt and gave him a one fingered gesture. "Alright smartass so where is the orb?" she queried.

"Well if I knew that," Tabitha grumbled.

"Well I suggest one of you find it," Maxie said sternly, "it's more important than trying to lure the Champion or anyone else to our side, and keep an eye on Team Aqua, if they get Kyogre before we get Groudon it's all over for us, understand?" He glowered at them all.

They nodded uneasily in response.

Steven found Wallace and Winona in the garden as he had thought, standing with both their hands linked, gazing at each other lovingly. He felt a sharp ache in his heart at the sight, which he tried hard to banish. He could not be resurrecting old feelings, it was so foolish and so ill-timed, Morty was right, he needed to focus on Team Aqua and Magma and nothing else. Well Hadyn was in mind too of course, he worried about every day and night but she was with Lance and he could not ask for more, he knew the Champion would keep her safe until he could get a boat to Johto to retrieve her.

Wallace seemed to sense Steven and glanced over at him, he smiled when he saw who it was and broke from Winona to beckon their friend over. Winona looked over and for a moment Steven saw surprise on her face before she quickly turned away. He forced himself to smile as he walked up to them.

"Hey Steven, what's the latest?" Wallace queried brightly.

"We have a plan," Steven got straight to the point as he forced himself to look at Wallace and only Wallace. "We're splitting into two groups, Sidney, Phoebe and I are going to Mt. Chimney, probably with Morty and Koga too, and Glacia and Drake are going to the sea caverns between here and Sootopolis, and I would like you to go with them. Glacia says there have been rumours about both places, so far too few and vague for anyone else to pay attention, but yet it's enough to raise our suspicions, she says she thinks the Legendaries could be about there and even if they're not Team Magma and Aqua might reach the same conclusion and start looking about, so it would be good to get the jump on them. It may even be possible that they have their main bases there, both places would make good hideouts, and if that's the case we need to know, because if we get them there we could finally do some damage to both of them."

Wallace looked serious as he nodded along at Steven's words. "Well of course I'll go with Glacia and Drake," he said, "I'm guessing it's because I know a bit about the caverns."

Steven nodded.

"I'll go too," Winona immediately spoke up, drawing both men's gazes to her.

"It'll be too dangerous," it was Steven who stupidly protested. Seeing her glare he immediately regretted his words.

"It will be evening the odds if Morty and Koga are going with you," she retorted coolly, "and I can look after myself just as well as the rest of you and my Pokémon are just as strong."

Wallace turned her chin slightly, tilting her head round and up to face him. "Of course you and they are," he said sincerely, "Steven just can't help but worry, nor can I." He gave her a gentle kiss that Steven flinched to see.

"Well everyone is leaving tomorrow," Steven informed them, "time is of the essence after all, we want to hit these places before the teams if they already haven't."

"Okay, that's fine," Wallace assured him.

"Good." He forced another smile to his face. "Well I'll go, I've things to prepare," he muttered. "See you both later."

"Bye," Wallace and Winona both retorted.

Steven quickly turned away and walked off, glad to put Winona out of sight again. He knew he would worry about her going underwater, especially since it was the opposite of her element, no Flying users seemed to be good swimmers, but at the same time he would be relieved to put distance between himself and her. It would give him time to clear his head.


	47. Chapter 46 Winter's Harshness

Hadyn and Falkner had struggled to manoeuvre through the first chamber; it was bad enough having to cross over an ice rink in boots without having to avoid banging into rocks and the eerie frozen people. Hadyn looked at them in open horror, she felt no emotions from them, their blood had turned to ice, their breath was gone and they were now just hideous, glittering ice corpses. The pair and their uneasy Pokémon moved as quickly as they could, eager to find Lance and get out of this frosty mausoleum. Hadyn was certain now that she had felt something warning her not to come in here, some cold yet friendly whisper in the wind that she had ignored and could no longer hear.

"Hadyn," Falkner voiced his concern only once as they finally made it to the open entrance of the second chamber. "You know we're in trouble, right?"

Hadyn nodded, the corpses in the first chamber were a clear warning, someone plainly did not want anyone in this Gym. Yet Lance was here and obviously in danger so they had to press on even if something clearly was not right about the place. "I know," she said softly as they crossed into the second mazelike chamber, which seemed to have more rocks and boulders, some of the boulders surprisingly unstable. Only when they slipped and skidded round two corners and out of sight of the first entrance did a round, black Pokémon with horns, fierce blue eyes and a grey armoured exterior appear and freeze up the entrance preventing a retreat. The wall of ice it created was so thick that it would be doubtful if even fire attacks could thaw it anytime soon.

Falkner winced when he stumbled into a jagged blue rock, snagging his trouser leg and Hadyn bit back her own cry of pain when her knees banged against a boulder and it slid forward, almost making her fall flat on her face. The pair were shivering now despite their warm clothes and their breath was coming out in slow, laboured, thick, white puffs.

'We need to move quickly,' Hadyn's Vulpix Snapper voiced his growing concern. 'It's too cold.'

Hadyn considered calling him back into his ball for his own good but worried that they could be ambushed at any point by trainers or Grunts and so it might be wise to keep a Pokémon out to battle despite the icy temperatures. Falkner's Swellow wasn't any happier and voiced its irritation as it had to keep flapping its wings madly, both to stop them growing stiff and to keep itself up from the ice floor.

There were no corpses in this chamber thankfully but it did little to comfort any of the four as they struggled to find their way through the maze. Twenty minutes and several bumps, bruises and scratches later and they were through to the third chamber. Again, unnoticed, a strange blue and black Pokémon froze up the entrance to the chamber and their only exit.

The third chamber had bodies, Pokémon and trainers all frozen in cramped conditions looking alarmed, angry or horrified. There were more rocks and moving boulders in here and they were impossible to avoid as were the jagged walls. Hadyn and Falkner winced as they found themselves practically squished as they forced themselves to continue on across slippery floor and round several twists and turns. Twice Hadyn stumbled and at least four times she and Falkner both collided with frozen bodies that were hard and icy to the touch. Hadyn could not keep her eyes off them, taking in their final wide eyed expressions, these poor people and Pokémon had had no warning before they had been frozen to death. Hadyn's hand instinctively went outwards when she slipped again and Falkner immediately grabbed it with his own working one. He squeezed hers tight in his cold palm and she gave him a brief look of gratitude.

Hadyn knew she should let go but truthfully she was glad to be holding onto him, this place was just too much and she could not feel guilty for wanting company in this giant frost tomb. Falkner too was glad to be holding her, he did not want to feel alone in such a horrible place and he felt they both needed all the support they could give each other.

They rounded a corner and halted in shock and horror. There Lance stood before a small set of steps on which a wooden chair sat, he was half-frozen, his legs and hands firmly stuck together and his Poké Balls lay frozen together in a small pile not far from him. There was blood dripping down his fair face and part of his top was torn and bloodstained yet he was not showing any pain on his face, just a disturbing anger.

Before Lance a small, harmless looking old man stood, hunched over on a wooden cane. Two Pokémon stood near him, one huge with shaggy white fur except on its hands, feet and tail, which had thick, pine green fur instead, and one big, brown and humped on four legs with two tusks, long, downward ears and a squished, pink nose. The first had blood dripping off its three digit hands and it was looking to Lance whilst the second had bloodstained tusks but was turned towards Hadyn, Falkner, Vulpix and Swellow.

"And here is an extra bonus," the old man said mockingly as he turned a beady, brown gaze on the pair. "The psychic and the Gym Leader who escaped with a Legendary."

Falkner filled with fear at those words whilst Hadyn immediately filled with realisation, another corrupt Gym Leader, another member of Team Rocket. They had walked into a trap.

"You idiots," Lance grumbled as he gave Falkner and Hadyn a moody glance.

Falkner glanced back at the door and his blue eyes widened when he saw that it had been completely frozen over by a horrible looking grinning, black horned Pokémon with a tough grey exterior. Despite the cold he felt sweat coating his palms and shivers that were not caused by the temperature of the room.

"Oh but I'm being rude," the man remarked with a bitter smile, "I am Pryce."

"The Teacher of Winter's Harshness and Gym Leader of Mahogany Town," Falkner finished for him. Of course he knew, they were both Johto Gym Leaders after all and even though he had only seen Pryce a couple of times in passing he still knew who he was. 'Or at least I thought I did,' the Bird master thought glumly, 'since when was he with Team Rocket? Who the Hell can be trusted these days?'

Pryce gave Falkner a taunting glance. "Nice to know the youngsters still remember me, not like you have bothered to visit or anything, pay your respects to your seniors, get advice from them, anything like that, no, why bother?" he snarled.

Hadyn felt his hatred like a smothering icy wind; he had held it inside him for a long, long time, it felt like a frozen lump inside him, chilling his emotions and turning him as cold as his Gym. Why though? Why did this man have such hatred inside him? "What do you have against us?" she asked calmly.

He laughed. "Typical psychic, think you're special because of your gifts, think you're just that little bit more important than everyone else well believe it or not you really are just a bonus." Pryce jerked a gnarled thumb back at Lance. "It's him they really want, first he kicks them out of here all those years ago," he spared Lance a glower, "a slight none of us have forgotten by the way, and then he really goes for the insult by killing the Boss' own brother!" He let out a horrible, cruel laugh.

"Brother?" Falkner and Hadyn both echoed as they glanced at the Dragon trainer.

"Kenji apparently," Lance admitted gruffly. "What's one Grunt from another?" he added aloofly, obviously still unapologetic about the matter still.

Hadyn stiffened as an image of Kenji flashed through her mind, the Boss' brother, had he really been? Then why had he been treated so cruelly and brutally by his own? Why had they been able to torture him and drive him to madness? Surely if the Boss was so angry about his death he should have been furious about his treatment in life? Or was it not so simple? Was Kenji's murder simply an excuse to target the Champion? Hadyn felt sick as she considered that Kenji was just a pawn in death, an excuse for violence, it was not fair, he should have had a better life, especially if he had worked under his own brother, and he should not have died the way he had. It had been too sudden and horrid; he must have been in agony... 'He did try to kill me though,' she reminded herself firmly, 'Lance was just saving me.'

"So you're going to turn your own Champion over to them then?" Falkner asked angrily feeling some hatred replace a little of his fear. The chamber had been sealed, there was no escape, he would just have to fight and so he would with everything he had, anything to stop himself from ever falling into Team Rocket's clutches again. "You, a Gym Leader, the head Gym Leader!" the blue haired man added in outrage.

Pryce looked at him fiercely and Hadyn bit back a shriek as his anger seemed to sear her from within it was so sharp. "Why shouldn't I?" he snarled. "He has no respect for me, none of you do! Couldn't even be bothered to pay a courtesy visit until the last minute!"

"I shouldn't have bothered at all," Lance muttered moodily.

"I am the head Gym Leader, you've got that right and yet where is my respect? Where is my appreciation? No, you young brats think you have it all sorted, think you're the better Leaders; you're all so smug and confident, only concerned about yourselves, about your own towns. Where were you all when they first came? When Team Rocket first attacked Mahogany Town?" He glowered at Lance. "Oh yes you showed up, but late as usual! By the time you got them out they had already killed five people and murdered my Lapras."

Pryce's hate blinded Hadyn much in the same way Falkner's usually did, she could no longer see in front of her, all she felt was cold, anger and hatred. The man had lost all reason giving into his darker emotions until he had evidently twisted himself into a husk of a man. She knew that it made him all too dangerous; a man like him had nothing to lose. 'We need to attack,' she thought to Snapper, 'while he's distracted talking.'

'Yes,' was Snapper's simple reply.

"If they murdered your Pokémon why have you sided with them then?" Falkner demanded. He had given his Swellow a quick glance and released Hadyn's hand. He was thinking along similar lines to Hadyn, attack whilst Pryce was distracted with venting his anger.

Pryce smiled again. "Because it was better than staying on the side of people who constantly let me down." He turned to face Lance once more. "What kind of a Champion are you? Coming to help out when it's already too late! Useless!"

Fire spiralled out of Vulpix as Swellow beat at the Abomasnow with its wings and Falkner called out his Noctowl and Hadyn her Marowak and Houndour. Pryce only smirked as he sidestepped to avoid the flame. "You think I didn't expect attacks from you?" he sneered as Abomasnow punched the Swellow hard with an icy fist and a gust of powdery snow began to fill the air blinding their vision.

A blizzard started up, driving flecks of snow into Falkner, Hadyn and their Pokémon's eyes.

"You cannot stand the harshness of winter!" Pryce sneered. "Not that you will have to because Team Rocket are on their way!"

Lance looked at his frozen Poké Balls in frustration as he struggled in futile against the ice that held him. He turned his stare on Hadyn wanting her to use her fire powers to melt the ice and yet he knew it would be a risk, if she used too much he would be burned to a crisp and the chamber might come down around them. This chamber after all was held up with blocks of ice rather than stone and its roof glittered with deadly icicles.

Hadyn seemed to notice this too for she held back her fire powers as she struggled against the snow and the blizzard.

Snapper was struggling against the Piloswine, even with Houndour's help, despite their obvious advantage over it, it was quicker than it looked and it kept using Amnesia to stop their fire attacks from wiping it out. Falkner's Swellow was faring worse as the Abomasnow almost froze it with a beam of ice.

Falkner surveyed the scene with a grimace before crying out. "Sunny Day!"

Everyone was forced to shut their eyes as the room filled with a blinding light that seemed to come from the Swellow. The Swellow took advantage of this by slamming hard and quickly into the Abomasnow before flying back up again.

"Hadyn get your Pokémon to attack now!" Falkner ordered. "And you if you can!"

Vulpix and Houndour unleashed a barrage of extra strengthened fire attacks that were quick to knock out Pryce's Piloswine. They then turned their attention on the tall, rugged Abomasnow. Hadyn hesitated, certain that if any more fire was added to the mix the chamber would fall down around them.

Pryce seemed unfazed by the sudden turn of advantage but only Lance noticed his calm expression and he reacted too late. "Watch out!" the Champion called in vain. The Glalie attacked; filling the room with a coldness so harsh it seemed to freeze everything, even the flames reaching out from Vulpix and Houndour towards the slightly singed Abomasnow. The air felt dry and suffocating as the cold spread out, coiling around everyone except Pryce in a smothering, swift manner. The fire was stopped, Swellow dropped from the sky in a heavy block of ice that cracked but did not shatter, Falkner felt his body stiffen and numb as a cry of alarm was frozen in his throat, Vulpix and Houndour were stilled as if caught in a photograph, frozen mid-attack with coils of clear flames coming out of their open mouths, sparkling in an odd fashion as they were stilled.

Hadyn felt the cold, dead air wrapping around her and she knew this was how the trainers and Pokémon in the other chambers had met their fate; Pryce had murdered his own trainers. He was mad, there was no other word for it, anger, grief and desperation had completely polluted his mind. As Hadyn stared at him laughing, unaffected by the attack, she realised that he would not be bothered if he did perish here, just so long as he took others with him and was avenged against Lance for his failure to come in time to save Pryce's Lapras.

'That Sunny Day attack is still in effect,' Hadyn thought desperately, 'and I have the power to combine and strengthen attacks. We could all die though if this chamber comes down around us, but then we're going to die anyway! He's not going to give us over to Team Rocket; he's just going to kill us!'

'The black clothed men are coming, they bring death, act quickly!' That voice, Hadyn felt a familiar aura of frost and power.

'Suicune?' she called back anxiously. There was a Pokémon out there somewhere, something powerful and strange.

'They are near, the ice, your friends are dying, act quickly, I will help.'

'Help? How? Why?' Hadyn retorted. She could no longer feel her body, it was almost completely frozen, she was running out of time fast, she knew Suicune was right, she had to act quickly but how could a Pokémon of ice and frost help her?

'I will delay the dark men, they hurt and they kill, I will hurt them,' came the fierce, determined retort. 'Because you have a power, I have been told, you called the sea dweller, you can call Ho-oh, you can find Ho-oh. Act now.'

The presence left her and as it did she became painfully aware of her predicament. She had to use her powers, she had no choice. She looked at Falkner, Lance, Vulpix, Houndour, Marowak, Swellow and Noctowl, all of them were frozen, all of them were suffocating, she had to help them, she had to thaw them out and then somehow keep them from danger.

Pryce grinned thinking he had won but his grin quickly vanished when flames of carmine, gold and brilliant amber blasted out of Hadyn, strengthened by Swellow's Sunny Day attack. They seemed to fill the chamber, exploding outwards and upwards, striking out at the ice and frost, burning the cold air to nothingness. The fire filled Hadyn's and Pryce's ears in a dull roar, as it lashed out at the alarmed Glalie and Abomasnow. Lance, Falkner and the Pokémon were all immediately thawed, as were Lance's Poké Balls. The Dragon master immediately scooped them up and held them close. He prepared to call one out to help but before he could the entire chamber seemed to come down around them.

The walls, ceiling, icicles and floor had turned to thick, icy water and the place was quickly flooding. The walls were not melting fast enough to offer an escape and Lance wondered if they would freeze or drown first as he felt himself being pushed up towards the ceiling by the rising floor. Falkner shrieked in terror and went under the bitter water, unable to swim with his ruined limbs. His equally alarmed Swellow and Noctowl seemed to join him as they could not swim and were too cold and wet to attempt flying.

'My friends, my Pokémon,' Hadyn thought with alarm as she too was swept upwards. Her fire continued, she had unleashed too much, the Sunny Day attack had proved to be a double edged sword, granting her enough power to make an impact, but too much power to call it back. 'They need out, they can't drown! Not because of me!' She tried to concentrate on the fire, tried to direct it at one point in the wall. It hit its mark but not without a price. Hadyn passed out beneath the rising waters as the fire concentrated into one patch on the ice walls and created a hole big enough for people, Pokémon and water to be swept through.

Outside Volkner was beating at a sealed door with alarm and anger, and commanding his Electivire to somehow knock it down. They had been outside for twenty minutes now trying to find a way in but despite circling the building three times Volkner had been unable to find an entry or a weakness to exploit. He had felt that Falkner and Hadyn had been gone too long now, definitely over half an hour and when he had found the Gym's main entrance sealed up he had assumed the worst.

It was snowing outside, lightly but it was still enough to chill the already sick man to his core, the ground was hard and stiff, the sky black and heavy and his only light source were the dim lamps flickering on the streets nearby.

When he heard a boom sound from the back of the Gym he immediately raced round, halting in shock when he saw a torrent of water come crashing out of it with people and Pokémon mixed up in the frothy current. Anxious, he got as close as he could, trying to avoid the waterfall whilst his eyes flickered from the groaning people and Pokémon to the hole in the wall. He recognised Lance's soggy crop of auburn spikes and Falkner's blue ones but he did not see Hadyn or anyone else for that matter.

The flow of water stopped as someone or something sealed up the hole with a rapid ice manoeuvre. Volkner immediately pounced upon Falkner and gave him a hard shake, knowing better than to do the same to Lance. "What happened?" he demanded. "Where's Hadyn?"

"In there," Falkner rasped as he spat up a mouthful of water.

Volkner immediately dropped Falkner and ran to the sealed up hole, it was too high up for him to look inside but the other blocks were too thick for him to see through.

Pryce felt the pull of the water cease as his Glalie sealed the hole with one final move before it passed out. The fire had stopped when Hadyn had passed out and he knew the ice would melt no more. The water had already reached the ceiling however and now they were trapped. He could have allowed himself to be swept out with the others but for what reason? Lance would punish him; he would be arrested if not worse and certainly stripped of his Gym Leader title. Oh sure Team Rocket might arrive in time but how likely was that? No, everyone was always too late to help Pryce. Besides, even if they did arrive, they would only scoff at his failure and Lance had his Pokémon back, he would probably beat them. No, better to accept defeat and, he looked at Hadyn's limp body coldly; better to go out with at least some sort of victory. The psychic would die in here with him, and he would die knowing that he had at least beaten her when no one else could.

Lance had pushed himself upright and seeing Volkner standing beside the Gym and yelling angrily as his Electivire tried awkwardly to weaken the ice with electric attacks he realised what might have happened. As he sucked in a breath and glanced about his soggy surroundings his fears were confirmed, Hadyn was somehow sealed up in the flooded chamber. He called out his Dragonite. "Go break that," he ordered hoarsely as he pointed to the thinner looking ice patch in the wall.

The Dragonite obeyed, flying up to where Volkner could not reach. Its right fist became surrounded in mini flames and it punched the ice hard.

Volkner felt like it was an eternity before the wall finally broke and the water started gushing out again. He jumped back to avoid being soaked, watching carefully as the water exploded downwards. There was a blur of a body and then a few seconds later another blur then another. Volkner could not keep track, he raced to where the bodies were halting in a combination of water and sludge and stopped when he spotted Hadyn's. Her face was stark white, her lips blue and she was horribly still. He shook her hard and yelled at her but there was no response. Immediately he beat down on her chest trying to bring up the water trapped within her.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Pain, ice, frost, worry, alarm, warning. Hadyn felt groggy and confused, too many thoughts and emotions were running through her and it felt like someone or something was shouting at her, screaming even but she could make out no words, it was like her ears were blocked. THUMP! Her chest throbbed and throbbed. She was so cold and exhausted, yes definitely exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, to be left alone.

Warmth, a small, soft burst of warmth brushed against her banishing a little of the cold. It was familiar, and comforting. 'Quickly,' that voice again, 'move quickly, they are coming.' No she was tired and so cold, she wanted everything to just stop, to just go away.

Falkner's eyes widened when a beautiful, majestic canine Pokémon of blue, purple and white danced into view. It was Suicune, here before them again! It looked almost ghostlike, just out of touch, moving with an odd sort of grace and speed, prancing lightly across the ground leaving no tracks in the mud as its paws seemed to tiptoe over the snowflakes that were still falling down.

Lance looked at it hungrily, he did not need Hadyn's psychic gifts to feel its power, he knew this Pokémon was rare and strong, he knew that with it he could achieve so much. 'Why is it here again?' he wondered as he turned his gaze onto Hadyn. Volkner was giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation but it did not look like it was working. 'Is it her? Did she call to it for help? Did she summon it?' His red-brown eyes filled with a fresh desire. 'If she can do that...' He staggered to his feet, shrugging off his soaked cloak, it was too heavy now that it was wet. He stumbled over to Hadyn and Volkner, if she was that was good she could not be allowed to die. 'I can't let her die because it's wrong,' he scolded himself, 'not because of her power! And because she's Steven's little sister, he would be crushed!'

Suicune turned its curious, intelligent eyes on Hadyn. 'QUICKLY!' Its voice thundered through her mind. 'GET UP! MOVE! YOU MUST NOT BE CAUGHT! YOU MUST FIND HO-OH! UP!'

"Aha there you are!" a man cried out dramatically as he emerged from the trees with a half-mad look of desperation in his sparkling blue eyes. "I knew I would find you again," he marvelled. "I knew it!" It was Eusine.

Hadyn shot upright coughing and spluttering. Volkner pulled back, granting her space to breathe as relief flickered through his sapphire eyes. When her violet eyes met his he immediately hugged her close with both hands. "You idiot!" he scorned. "You're always getting into trouble; you're a magnet for it!"

Hadyn sagged against his shoulder briefly as she took in a much needed breath of air.

'MOVE QUICKLY!'

Hadyn turned in surprise as the voice boomed through her and she took in Suicune's proud form before he vanished in a blur causing a groan of despair to escape Eusine. So it had been Suicune who had called to her then, warning her and asking her to find Ho-oh, and it had probably been Suicune's warning presence she had felt before they had even entered the Gym.

She turned to spot Lance and found him standing beside her, peering down at her with concern and curiosity. Try as he might to hold back his interest in her he could not quite manage it, and it unnerved her slightly. "Team Rocket are coming," she babbled up to him hoarsely, "they're nearly here, we have to go."

Lance nodded calmly before calling out another Dragonite. "Falkner and I will ride on one, you and Volkner can go on the other," he told them before he signalled the one who had rescued Hadyn over. He gave them both a fond rub on the nose with his damp gloved hands. "Fly swiftly," he told them, "speed and distance are everything."

He walked back to Falkner with his male Dragonite close behind, sparing Pryce and his Pokémon's corpses only a fleeting glance. 'Fool,' he thought coldly before he bent down to help Falkner up. Falkner had called back his unconscious Pokémon already and was ready to go. The blue haired man spared Eusine another baffled look before he allowed Lance to help him onto the Dragonite.

Volkner immediately bundled his dry trenchcoat around Hadyn before half-lifting her onto the Dragonite and settling himself behind her. Hadyn immediately called back her Marowak, Houndour and Vulpix, sending them her thanks as she hoped that they were alright. Her violet eyes flickered briefly to Eusine who was regarding with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"You again!" the man snapped as he raced up to the Dragonite carrying Hadyn and Volkner. "Why are you here? Why was Suicune here? Did it speak with you? What do you know?" he demanded eagerly.

"You need to get out of here," Hadyn told him whilst Volkner glowered down at him, "Team Rocket are coming."

"Bah they're no threat, easily tricked that lot," Eusine instantly dismissed. "Tell me what you know about Suicune."

The Dragonite beat out its wings, sending Eusine staggering back as it took off into the air. Eusine scowled up at it and determined not to be thwarted he called out a Jumpluff. The cute, blue Pokémon immediately started to take off into the air, using two of its puffs to help carry it up. Eusine grabbed hold of the third puff with both hands and grinned as he was lifted upwards after the Dragonites. "I will not be fobbed off so easily!" he called after the others.

Volkner glanced back and let out an annoyed groan.

* * *

_I know it's been a while, truthfully it's because I'm not sure if people are still enjoying this fanfic or even enjoying it. I am still enjoying typing it and I do have further plans for it but I know it's getting long and I am trying to find time to type it. Anyways, please read and review, all comments appreciated!_


	48. Chapter 47 Heating Up In Hoenn

Lavaridge Town, the sight of it was a welcome respite, and the last one they would have. After it was desert, a jagged mountain path and then Mt. Chimney itself. They could have taken the Cable Car and saved themselves the worst of the journey but unfortunately it was out of service as they had learned on their journey.

"Hot spring time!" Sidney cried out enthusiastically with a wide smile.

"Hot spring?" Morty looked hopeful as they entered the town.

Sidney nodded eagerly as the psychic looked his way. "Yep, it's what Lavaridge Town is famous for!"

"Don't let Flannery catch you saying that!" Phoebe scorned.

"Ha she's all talk," Sidney sneered. He led the way to the only inn in the town, pausing to gesture to the left. "The hot springs are that way, right beside the Pokémon Centre," he informed Morty, "they have separate baths for Pokémon and people."

"You can check it out after we get rooms," Steven said firmly as he saw Morty stare to the left excitedly. He was tired, they all were, the journey had been long and mostly on foot in an attempt to keep low key. They had tried to avoid the main towns and cities so that fans of the Elite did not draw attention to them and arouse Team Magma or Aqua's suspicions but it had been hard and attacks from the teams had forced them into some towns to help defend them. Now with Lavaridge Town the last town they would see before Mt. Chimney it was too hard to resist temptation, especially with hot springs to lure them.

Sidney nodded and led the way into the inn. There they were greeted by a cheery faced, balding, elderly man who happily accepted their cash and gave them keys to three rooms. As the only woman, Phoebe firmly insisted on bunking alone, jokingly saying that she did not trust Sidney's roaming hands. Morty had hoped that Sabrina would have tagged along but the psychic had sniffed at the idea of going into a volcano and had pointedly refused to join them. She had grudgingly promised to remain in Ever Grande until their return but with her there really was no guarantee. Steven had been even more reluctant to leave her behind, not yet trusting her, but Morty had persuaded him too, saying it was a wasted effort trying to get her to come along and giving his word that the female psychic would not betray them.

Once they had settled their stuff into their rooms, Sidney immediately departed for the hot springs with Morty and Phoebe in tow. Steven and Koga both declined an invite, Koga with scorn and Steven with politeness, and instead the pair headed to the shops for supplies. Steven led the way to the Herb Shop, a place that offered bitter but effective medicine for Pokémon. It tasted horrible but healed better and quicker than the usual medicines and given that they might bump into Team Magma or even Groudon, Steven felt they should go for the best.

It was as they neared the shop that the door swung open and a young woman with a wild, rich red ponytail stepped out. She was tall and lean with tanned skin, wearing a black belly top that showed off her subtle muscles, a red belt, a baggy pair of blue jeans and worn sneakers. Her hair was her most noticeable feature as it seemed to stick out in thick, glossy strands with a thick fringe that hung down to the right. She paused and looked at Steven in shock. "Steven Stone?" she gasped in awe.

Steven gave her a friendly grin and nodded. "Yep, afternoon Flannery."

Flannery continued to look awestruck for a moment, marvelling that he had said her name, before she seemed to catch hold of her senses and physically shook herself out of her trance. "What brings the Champion to Lavaridge Town?" she queried curiously as she eyed Koga with inquisitive, red eyes.

"I'm trying to find out more about Team Magma and Team Aqua," Steven admitted quietly. "I'm travelling Hoenn to survey what damage they have done and look for clues, find out where they might be hiding, and how they might be stopped."

"Oh." Flannery's eyes filled briefly with anger. "Do you know much about either of them?" she demanded. "I mean properly know, about their goals, what they're after."

Steven studied her hard sensing the anger within her that she was trying to hide. 'Now what's this about?' he wondered suspiciously. "I know what they claim to be after," he said calmly, "Team Magma wants more land, Team Aqua wants more water but naturally their methods don't seem so noble."

"Well sometimes sacrifices have to be made," Flannery commented coolly, "even good guys can look like bad guys."

"Really?" this mocking query came from Koga who had a sinister grin on his face. The irony was not lost on him, here he was, the former Team Rocket member, now a member of Johto and Kanto's Elite Four, out in Hoenn in helping the Champion.

Flannery regarded him with distain before turning her stare back on Steven. "I'm just saying," she remarked calmly, not wanting to upset the Champion, "I think there's more to them than you might think."

"Mmm." Steven refused to comment. He was worried now and pondering just how much Flannery was willing to forgive these terrorists for and how much she agreed with them. Did other Gym Leaders and people feel the same? Had they done more damage than he had realised? 'This is bad if people are actually supporting them,' he thought darkly. 'They are terrorists, they have killed people and Pokémon, destroyed buildings, brainwashed people, damaged landmarks, it's insane to think that they could find support!'

"What more could there be to ruthless terrorists?" Koga was not so object to voicing his opinions.

Flannery frowned at him. "Things aren't always so black and white," she snapped. "Alright so what they have done isn't good, I'll admit it, but sometimes you need to be extreme to make things happen, look at all the harmless protests people took against the power plants and factories over pollution and even the Devon Corporation over knocking down those trees for a new building. What did they amount to? Nothing, pollution still happens, trees are knocked down, lands cleared, habitats ruined and buildings sprout up. People need to take serious action if they want change. We do need more land, there is a population problem for one thing and clearly there is not enough room for Wild Pokémon and all these factories and buildings for another."

Steven had bristled at the mention of his father's company but swallowed down a heated retort. Instead he tried to keep calm as he replied. "Flannery their actions are wrong, there is no excuse for kidnapping and brainwashing people or killing them and Pokémon, if these groups really did care about Pokémon they would not be so quick to steal them and kill them."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture," Flannery argued.

"I wonder would you still see it if they killed your Pokémon?" Koga suggested bluntly.

Flannery gave him another glower before looking back at the Champion pleadingly. He was here in her town, this was her chance to get him to listen, to see reason, if the Champion could be persuaded to accept that change did need to happen then others would too. "Look it's not right doing all those things," she agreed, "but I think you need to learn more about them before you dismiss them as terrorists. Come by the Gym later, let me explain."

Steven shared a brief glance with Koga whose lip had curled up in a snarl of disgust. "We have a lot to do," he said sincerely, "and we won't be staying long."

"Oh." Flannery sighed before smiling. "That's okay but look, I'm not trying to fight with you and I'm not brainwashed or anything, I'm still a Gym Leader loyal to the League I just...there is more to Team Magma than you think."

Steven nodded.

Flannery muttered a goodbye before heading on her way.

"Well this is dangerous," Koga murmured, "now they're brainwashing Gym Leaders. I can tell you from personal experience that, that is never a good thing."

Steven resisted a sigh and instead headed on into the Herb Shop, deciding that he would think about it later after he discussed the matter with Sidney and the others. It would be good to find out just how deep this latest revelation ran, was it just Flannery who was turning sympathetic or were there others?

Koga was fascinated by the herbal medicines offered, although he was a little dismayed that there were no poisons for sale. He hunted through the shelves curiously and considered buying some for Erika. He caught that thought and bristled with surprise. 'Buy some for Erika? Why should I? Who knows when I'll even see her again, after this Hoenn business I have an Elite to get back to in Johto, she lives in Kanto.'

Steven tried to act interested in the medicines as well, giving a polite nod to the elderly couple who owned the shop and were gazing at him curiously. Instead he thought of Tabitha's words when he had rescued him instead of letting him plunge to his death, they had been disturbingly similar to Flannery's, he had mentioned necessary sacrifices for the greater good. He gritted his fists angrily for a moment as he considered his own personal losses, all the pain he had went through, did life matter so little to these people? Were his Aggron, Hadyn's Fido and Volkner's Raichu all just necessary sacrifices for someone? Was his mother? 'Team Rocket don't pretend to be good at least,' he thought bitterly, 'they admit what they are and how twisted their actions are.'

He finally selected some Energy Root and Powder and paid at the till before leading the way out of the shop. "I'm going for a walk," he murmured, "let my Pokémon take in some fresh mountain air." He glanced over at the elder ninja. "You can come if you want."

Koga nodded silently and allowed Steven to lead the way from the town. Once they were out amongst the trees and rocky terrain they let out all of their Pokémon, satisfied that they could explore and play undisturbed.

In the hot springs Morty, Sidney and Phoebe were splashing around and trading stories. Phoebe and Morty were equally fascinated by the other's psychic skills though privately they thought neither of them could hold a candle to Sabrina. Morty was ecstatic to meet someone else who not only held an interest in Ghost Pokémon but could commune with them as well and though Phoebe was happy to share the interest, she was disappointed that Morty could not hear other ghosts as well. Morty did not share her disappointment at his inability to hear other ghosts.

"So how did you, stuck up psychic girl and creepy ninja guy get caught up with Steven anyway?" Sidney pried as he lay back against the wall of the springs and folded his arms beneath his head.

Morty paused to consider that for a moment, Hadyn was not just his tie to Steven but Koga and Sabrina's as well. "Hadyn and Steven came to Ecruteak to seek me out," he admitted. "They needed to leave Hoenn to escape Team Rocket but they needed to find a psychic to train Hadyn as well and Lance recommended me." He deliberately mentioned that Steven and Hadyn had had to leave Hoenn so that Phoebe would not take offence at not being considered as an advisor for Hadyn.

"And you've stayed with them ever since?" Phoebe queried as she looked over at Morty in fascination with warm, blue eyes.

"Through thick and thin," Morty commented cheerfully with a smile. "We're close now; Hadyn's like a sister to me." He sighed as he wondered how she was doing. It was good to know that she was alive and out of Team Rocket's hands and with Lance and Volkner but for how long would that last? How long before Team Rocket found her again? He knew he would feel better once she was back with them. 'I know she can handle herself,' he thought to himself, 'but I feel happier when we're together, when I know for certain that's she safe.' He was a little shocked by the depth of his concern and thought, 'I guess this is how Steven feels about her, how he's always felt. It must have been so hard dealing with that over the years, knowing she was different, knowing that she could be hunted down at any time, that she was never really safe.'

Phoebe could see Morty's emotions flickering through his eyes though he tried hard to hide them. 'He really does care for her,' she realised, 'that's sweet.'

"And what about the old man and Miss Stuck Up Mind Reader?" Sidney queried. His eyes were closed now and he was limp in the water looking asleep though he was still very much awake and attentive.

Morty snickered. "Sabrina would probably take that as a compliment but don't let Koga catch you calling him old man, he will make you pay for that," he warned.

"I can take him," Sidney retorted carelessly with a small smile.

"You would be surprised at how good he is at sneaking up on people," Morty jested. He ducked below the water quietly and drifted over to Sidney before leaping up before him in a flurry of splashes that had the Elite member springing up with several curses and splashes. Morty jerked back with a loud laugh. "A bit like that really!" he mocked.

Sidney glowered at him before tackling him across the water and pushing him playfully under before releasing him. "Unfair, I was peaceful there," he complained before slumping back against the wall.

Phoebe shook her head scornfully though there was an amused smile across her tanned face. 'I don't think Morty wants to talk about Koga or Sabrina,' she guessed. 'There's obviously more to them two than we know, something we probably wouldn't like.' She let out her own squeal when Morty surprised her with a splash before she immediately retaliated.

They spent the next twenty minutes caught between playing and relaxing before they finally decided to depart from the springs, much to the delight of elderly bathers whose relaxation had been disturbed by the ruckus. In that time Phoebe and Sidney learned no more about Koga or Sabrina although Morty did some share some amusing stories of battles he had had in his Gym and pranks his Ghost Pokémon had played on people.

They headed back to the inn to change before taking a late lunch in the only cafe in the town. Steven and Koga were still on their walk and there was no sign of them. After lunch the trio then went on their own walk to let their Pokémon out and had brief battles with each other to test their skills. They all knew that this would be the last break before the arduous journey to Mt. Chimney, after this it was desert, rock climbing and then a journey into the steaming pits and honeycomb caves of a volcano where a Legendary Pokémon and a group of terrorists might or might not be lurking.

When Steven and Koga finally returned, Steven, not wanting to ruin their mood, kept quiet about Flannery's outburst outside the Herb Shop, and consented to a few drinks over dinner. They went to bed early their moods light and merry as they relaxed for the last in comfortable beds.

An hour after dawn they began their journey towards the desert, prepared with Go-Goggles so that they could see through the endless storm. Mt. Chimney was above Lavaridge Town but to get to it they had to go east first through thick forests of pine and fir, over mountainous, rocky terrain and then north through the desert before jutting west to the volcano itself. It would be tough with plenty of eager trainers and Wild Pokémon to contend with never mind the possibility of Team Magma or Aqua.

Steven had his Metang out, Morty his Gengar and Haunter, Koga his Venomoth and Muk, Sidney his Absol and Phoebe her Sableye. Sidney's Absol proved the most useful as they walked as it was able to warn them of dangers up ahead, clarifying them by communicating with Gengar, Haunter and Sableye who passed on the message to Morty and Phoebe. It sensed Wild Pokémon, trees ready to collapse, a rock fall, and hidden holes in the ground lost beneath leaves and debris.

They were attacked by Numel, Seedot, Slakoth and Slugma as well as zealous picnickers and hikers who, when recognising their opponents, singled out Morty to battle and then asked for autographs afterwards. Morty met every battle with fresh vigour and won effortlessly with his Ghost Pokémon.

It was around one in the afternoon that they plunged into the middle of the desert and were forced to recall their Pokémon and put on their Go-Goggles to see through the sandstorm. Morty brought his scarf up around his mouth and wondered as he gazed out at the seemingly endless golden landscape how they would stop themselves from getting lost or even from wandering in circles. The eternal storm kept shifting and changing dunes and tracks, obliterating footprints the moment they appeared. It was no wonder that only the toughest and boldest of trainers came out here as well as eager fossil hunters and ruin maniacs.

Steven had heard stories of fossils turning up here, the Devon Corporation had even sent people out to specifically hunt for them as it specialised in resurrecting them but they had been yet to discover any complete ones.

The five of them were sweating and only Koga managed to visibly hide his discomfort as they began their trek through the sand. Phoebe, the most experienced with this route, led the way, allowing her instincts to lead her. She kept in a straight line leading them north, struggling when they were forced to clamber over large dunes that unravelled and reformed beneath their feet.

For three hours they wandered, pausing only twice for rest, during which they erected a single tent that was only just big enough to hold them and keep out the worst of the storm. Inside the tent they all gulped down water, had a brief snack, cleaned their goggles of specks of sand and emptied out their boots before heading on. By the time they finally reached the end of the desert and escaped the worst of the storm the sun was lower in the sky, no longer beating down heavily on them and adding to the excoriating heat.

It was with relief that they reached a single house up ahead. Phoebe staggered to the door first and knocked it politely as she pushed up her goggles. A kind faced, old woman answered within minutes and looked out at them. Taking in their bedraggled state she invited them into her humble home immediately and insisted that they rest whilst she brewed them tea and soup. Too tired to decline, they collapsed together on the living room and drifted off into a light rest.

They were roused an hour later for tea and soup and then permitted to take turns on cleaning up in the bathroom. After all this, they went outside to clean their clothes of sand before thanking the old lady and heading on their way beneath the stars.

"We'll rest just outside the forest to the west," Phoebe suggested. "Then in the morning we can keep going, if we leave around eight we will be at Mt. Chimney for noon at the latest."

"Noon," Morty groaned. His feet were throbbing and coated in blisters, he did not think he could face four more hours of walking.

Phoebe flashed him a smile. "It's good exercise," she enthused, "and you can take in the sights of Hoenn's wilderness."

"Uh huh." Morty grumbled a swear under his breath.

It did not take long for them to reach the forest but before they could set up a temporary camp Sidney's Absol let out a low growl.

'There's something here,' Gengar told Morty.

'Danger,' Phoebe's Sableye was much blunter at delivering the warning.

The party tensed, the Pokémon listening and searching hard for the wrongness in the air but they could frustratingly see nothing amiss.

Fire. It exploded all around them without warning, flames of carmine, gold and deadly amber seemed to surround them, tower above them and hiss at them for all sides. They stumbled back with cries of alarm, immediately put off guard by the attack.

"Gengar Lick!" Morty yelled a command, hoping that his Gengar could paralyse whatever was out there.

"Confuse Ray!" Phoebe ordered her Sableye as she called out Dusclops to join the fight.

Steven brought out his Armaldo to attempt to combat the flames. A beating spray of water collided with the flames creating a temporary gap in the wall of fire.

Morty's Haunter and Phoebe's Sableye immediately flew off through the gap to paralyse and confuse whatever was lurking out there. Both psychics gave an immediate cry of pain and alarm when they sensed their Pokémon being knocked out immediately.

The flames vanished immediately and the group looked warily for their foes. Ten members of Team Magma and their Pokémon had formed a ring around them. Tabitha stood directly in front of them looking at them with genuine respect. "You should not have come up this way Champion," he addressed Steven directly, "you are getting too close and we cannot allow that."

"Too close to what?" Sidney demanded as he eyed them warily, both his hands on Poké Balls as he prepared for battle.

Tabitha smirked slightly as his gaze flickered to the Elite member. "To what we are about." His brown gaze returned to Steven. "I had hoped to persuade you to seeing things our way without force but I don't think that will happen now because we can't let you go."

Absol moved first, sending blades of wind at the rival Pokémon. Haunter immediately started hypnotising a Numel whilst Dusclops launched at a Camerupt with an electric fist and Armaldo sent a spray of water at a collection of Fire Pokémon. Koga's Crobat immediately tackled with its wings.

Tabitha tutted and stepped to one side to avoid a spray of water. "We are too many for you."

The Pokémon moved in a blur, Steven and the others were forced back into each other as they called out their remaining Pokémon to do battle and yelled orders. Throughout the fight they remained calm, not once showing fear or desperation as they were attacked with flames, headbutts, claws, teeth, earth quivers and chunks of rock. They ducked, dodged and flung themselves to the ground to avoid the worst of the damage but found themselves quickly cut and sliced.

Steven swallowed hard when he saw his Metang disappear beneath a Torkoal, a Mightyena and a Rhydon. Flames surrounded it, damaging it heavily with its weakness. Steven reached with a bloodied hand for its Poké Ball to call it back before the damage was fatal but before he could a Camerupt sent a flurry of crimson tinged balls of flames at him. He shrieked at the fire cut through his clothes and singed at his skin leaving black stained, bloody marks.

"Steven!" That cry came for Morty before a beautiful and deadly Ninetails sent him reeling back with a scream of pain as he clutched at his head and blood ran from his nose.

Steven pushed himself upright and regarded the situation with a look of horror. They were losing hard, Sidney's Zangoose was twitching on the ground, his Armaldo's right arm was barely hanging on, Phoebe was bloodied and gasping as if struggling to breathe, Sidney was on his knees wincing and all around them were Magma Grunts, and of the ten only four of them were showing any damage. Koga was alright though his face was streaked in red but his Ariados and Venomoth were both unconscious. Smoke and fire filled the air, the Champion's lungs were beginning to itch with it, and he knew that Tabitha was right, they could not win this. A Champion, two Elite members and a Gym Leader they might be but they were still only four people and they were ten with six Pokémon each! He gritted his teeth and called out orders to his Cradily and Claydol, one thing he was sure of, they would not surrender.

Beams of light, electric jolts and odorous liquid shot through the forest. A Camerupt was killed by a final punch from Dusclops, Morty's Haunter fainted, Sidney gave a strangled cry as he was choked by smog that had his eyes and chest burning. Morty yelped when a Mightyena slammed him hard into the ground and he smacked his head off a rock.

The last thing Steven saw was Tabitha's victorious gaze before he was simultaneously struck by blobs of poisonous purple liquid and a Rhydon's horn sinking into his right side. He hit the ground with a howl of agony before his vision went black.

* * *

Sabrina awoke with a jolt and immediately tensed up as she tried to figure out what had awoken her. She was in a sweat and her normally straight dark hair was in a matted clumps. She inhaled sharply as she realised what she felt what fear. Something had happened but to who? She swallowed hard as a blurry image drifted into her head. Morty, Morty had been yelling.

'Something's happened to them,' she realised as she pushed back her bedcovers and stood up calmly. She walked to the window and peered down at Ever Grande calmly before staring straight ahead at the dark sky. She reached up both her hands to grip her skull and closed her eyes in heavy concentration. At first there was nothing but then as her skin tightened about her skull and her nails gripped her scalp so tight they drew blood she finally got a hint of something- fear, worry, despair, horror, guilt. It was a confusing mixture and she struggled to hone in on it.

The psychic's breath stopped in her throat and she felt faint as her body stilled. Just a little further... Morty! She could sense him, miles away and weak but it was him! She tried to reach him, tried to call to him but he could not hear her or even feel her. 'What's going on?' she wondered in frustration as she forced her powers to their limit. An image! Koga, limping up amongst the trees and dragging Morty with him, both of them were battered, bruised and bloody but still alive. Where were the others? Sabrina let out a gasp before sinking to her knees in exhaustion as the image left her.

She had not gone with them deliberately. She had come to Hoenn to discover why Morty had spared her, to try to find some semblance of herself buried beneath her psychic curse, something she felt Morty had seen in her. She had hoped he would help her bring it to the surface but then all this business with Team Magma and Aqua had started and she had considered herself too involved. She wanted no part in Hoenn's affairs; she just wanted to sort out her own mess. So she had selfishly decided to remain behind in Ever Grande, let the Elite sort out their own mess.

Now that things had gone wrong and she realised that they were in danger she began to feel a pang of guilt. If she had gone with them would she have sensed the attack? Could she have prevented it? She shook her head and stood upright again though it caused her to wince as her body throbbed with the effort. She had to help them now; she would have to go to Morty somehow. Teleporting was easy when she knew the destination but Hoenn was foreign to her and she was not certain how close to Mt. Chimney they were. She would just have to go by boat first and try to track Morty down psychically.

* * *

_It's been a while, unfortunately that's real life getting in the way of fanfics! Anyway, hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter. I have this fanfic planned out right to the end in case anyone's wondering if it wil end lol. Anyway please read and review!_


	49. Chapter 48 Taking Action

"You will do it because I can't! I'm stuck here in Johto, you are in Kanto, he is close to you, do it before he gets away otherwise what kind of a brother are you?" Archer hung up the phone, shoved it into his pocket and turned his glower on Petrel. He had been on the phone with Butch for half an hour; dismissing his apologies for failing to save their brother he had demanded that Butch avenge him. Lt. Surge deserved to die and Butch was closest, and Archer had a bigger goal in mind.

Giovanni had gone back to Kanto, that left Johto ripe for the taking, if he moved quickly Archer could have it under Team Rocket control for good, under his control. He would start with Goldenrod, with Gym Leader Whitney vulnerable to him and Executive Petrel and his minions at his beck and call that would make things easier. News of Pryce's death informed him that not only was the psychic still in Johto but that she and her had companions were distant enough not to interfere with Archer's takeover. He would seize Goldenrod first but make sure to pay attention to any news on her and her whereabouts so that he could take when he was prepared to do it. No more failures this time, Champion, Gym Leaders and Elite members or not, he would have her, and Team Rocket would be able to use her powers at last. With her Sabrina's loss would be forgotten, an unimportant memory.

'Once I have Johto and the psychic, Giovanni will forgive me,' Archer thought eagerly, 'he will respect me and he will make me his official second in command, he will have to and Ariana and Petrel can lick my boots. I'll get the Champion for him too; show that I am sorry for Kenji's death, although the little shit did have it coming. With Johto's Pokémon and forces under my command even a Champion, Gym Leaders and a psychic won't be able to stop me.'

"How many Grunts are in Goldenrod?" Archer demanded sharply. It should be an easy feat really, Goldenrod was already Team Rocket territory and everyone knew it, he just wanted the position cemented. He wanted people like Whitney to realise how real and dangerous the threat actually was.

"About a hundred," Petrel answered quickly, keeping his unease from his face. "It was all Giovanni felt should stay once the Game Corner was ours and our reign was established."

"Right, well it should do."

"For what?"

Archer regarded Petrel calmly with a small smile. "For a proper takeover, I'll take care of the Gym Leader, once her trainers know she's in our power they shouldn't offer any trouble, you take care of ensuring that we stay in control of the Radio Tower and the Game Corner and send out Grunts to take over the Department Store and put a halt to travelling at the Train Station. We are going to make it clear that Goldenrod is Team Rocket's and that we are not just figureheads or shadows to be ignored, the people have forgotten who is in charge here and we are going to change that."

"And then what?" Petrel queried doubtfully. To him it seemed pointless to take over Goldenrod City when realistically it had already been taken over, true people had been ignoring that minor fact of late but Giovanni had not seemed too bothered about it so why was Archer?

"Then we are going to unite the Grunts of Johto and move up, down and all around until all of Johto is Team Rocket's. If we do it as a big group and move from city to city we can take them one by one, it's moving in minor, separate groups following different orders that's weakening us. One goal at a time."

"But surely when we leave Goldenrod the people will just take it back?" Petrel pointed out.

Archer's sinister smile widened slightly. "Not if we don't leave them with any means to do so, we will take all the Pokémon they have, isolate all forms of contact- disable the phone lines, the internet, have Grunts at all exits to stop escape. No one will know what's happening until it happens to them."

"Right, so take care of all forms of communication first then?" Petrel suggested tentatively. "That's already half taken care of with the Radio Tower under our control, then with the Magnet Train out of commission that will stop people leaving too easily."

Archer nodded. "Yes, send out the word, get it sorted, I want Goldenrod fully under Team Rocket's submission by tonight. We'll send all stolen Pokémon to Cinnabar, then they can use them to experiment on, that will keep Ariana and Blaine busy, and show Giovanni that we are making progress."

"Progress with what though?" Petrel dared to query. 'Surely if taking over Johto was so easy it would have been done by now,' he thought glumly. 'Whitney might be taken out easily and Pryce might be gone but the other Gym Leaders will offer a lot more resistance and then there is the Elite to consider.'

Archer spared him a glare but resisted an angry retort. "I know it's a lofty goal," he murmured, "but the only reason Team Rocket has failed in true world domination is because we have never properly applied ourselves to it, bogging ourselves down by chasing psychics, kidnapping Pokémon and carrying out experiments all at once, and dividing ourselves up across countries. There is strength in unity, have every Grunt we have in the country meet us at Violet City, together we will take it with ease."

"And what of the Boss?"

Archer pounced on Petrel then, grabbing him tightly by the throat with one hand. "Giovanni is in Kanto, here in Johto I'm the Boss, got it?"

Petrel nodded weakly as he felt his windpipe slowly being crushed within Archer's grasp. 'Mad,' the purple haired man thought calmly, 'he's mad, but you probably need madness to make his goals happen.'

Archer released him and pushed him away roughly. "Hurry up and get to work."

* * *

Volkner awoke with a start, wide eyed and thinking the world was at an end. Someone was screaming loudly in his ear, he jerked his head away instinctively but found his left arm was trapped and limiting his movement.

"What the Hell is all the noise?" Lance pushed open the door granting a welcome beam of golden light from the hall. Behind him limped a curious and worried Falkner.

Volkner winced at the light as his eyes stung with it and he took a moment to adjust. He was disoriented, the screaming was still in his ear, he was now half-blind thanks to the light, his head felt heavy and fuzzy, his nose swollen and he found himself struggling for breath through his blocked nostrils. He shook his head moodily to try and loosen some of the fuzziness from his brain and opened his eyes as his mind finally remembered where he was.

Hadyn was screaming. "I'm burning! Steven! I'm burning!" she yelled.

Volkner pushed her roughly in an attempt to free his arm and rouse her from her troubled slumber.

Lance paused in the doorway to stare at Hadyn and Volkner pointedly whilst Falkner hung back, too concerned to leave but too reluctant to try and peer in knowing that he could not stomach the sight of Volkner lying beside Hadyn when it should have been him. Hadyn's violet eyes shot open as she sensed Lance and Volkner's combined emotions of anger, confusion, worry and annoyance. She sat up suddenly and looked around in alarm. Her skin was soaked in sweat and she was trembling.

"Hadyn what are you screaming about?" Lance demanded. It was late, somewhere around two in the morning and he was exhausted and moody and certainly not in the right frame of mind to deal with the psychic.

Her eyes blurred with confusion and she glanced down at herself searching for non-existent burn marks. "Steven!" she snapped as she looked back up at Lance. "Steven and Morty and Koga! They were attacked by fire." She shuddered, she could still feel the flames licking at her skin and picture Steven, Koga and Morty and their Pokémon struggling against some unseen force, they had been battered and bruised and something in her gut told her that they had not won. She was tense, her head throbbed with the fright and pain of her brother and friends, they had been yelling and their Pokémon had been crying out in pain. She tried to sense them but the link was gone, they could be anywhere in Hoenn. "They're in trouble!" She looked from Lance to Volkner before pushing back the blanket she and Volkner had been sharing and standing up.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Lance queried sceptically.

Hadyn shook her head as she gave him a serious stare. "No, they're in trouble I know it."

Lance sighed; this was just what they needed. He rubbed one eye wearily before fixing his gaze on Hadyn. "Look right now you don't know anything for sure," he informed her calmly, "and it's late and we are in Johto so you can't do much. Tomorrow I'll ring his mobile and if that's no good I'll ring Ever Grande and all round Hoenn until I'm certain Steven and Koga are safe."

"And Morty," Hadyn said pointedly as she frowned at last. "Why can't you ring now? There was fire, it was awful, they could be in serious pain!"

"And they could be perfectly fine and asleep."

"They're not!" Hadyn snapped, furious that Lance did not believe her.

Volkner stood up at last and shuffled over to Hadyn slowly. "Couldn't you just ring Steven now?" he queried calmly as he wrapped one arm around the girl in an attempt to soothe her.

Lance shot the blonde a look of annoyance before shrugging his shoulders and letting out another sigh. "Fine, I'll go wake Steven up because his sister is having nightmares," he grumbled before turning from them and walking out of the room, almost colliding with Falkner in the process.

Falkner quickly found himself faced with Volkner embracing Hadyn and murmuring low assurances to her. When then blonde gave her brow the briefest kiss Falkner was forced to turn away in disgust and anger as a pang of pain shot through him.

Hadyn winced as Falkner's envy, hurt and anger struck out at her like the stroke of a whip and she visibly shuddered before pulling back from Volkner and sparing her ex an awkward glance. Volkner followed her glance and frowned moodily.

They were in a private house in the shadow of Mt. Silver, the dangerous haven Lance had promised them; it was aloof and kept safe thanks to the hostile weather, rocky and icy terrain and the fact that there were no other nearby buildings to draw attention. They had arrived yesterday morning and despite Volkner's disgust, been forced to enter the house and settle thanks to a snowstorm. Luckily the building had recently been stocked with fresh supplies so there was no risk of starvation, and there were plenty of logs piled up to ensure a lengthy fire, something which unwelcome guest Eusine was taking full advantage of.

It was yesterday afternoon that Falkner had finally realised exactly what was going on between Hadyn and Volkner after catching them sharing a short kiss. His fury and hatred had been a familiar black that had almost smothered Hadyn and if not for Lance's prompt interference she was certain Falkner would have punched Volkner. Lance had subdued the younger man easily, probably in part thanks to Falkner's injuries, and pulled him into a different room. There he had given him some sort of lecture that had not calmed him but had refrained him from attempting any further action against Volkner. In fact until now he had simply avoided the pair and stuck to the room he and Lance were sharing.

The blue haired man headed back to his room where he found Lance sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over with his brow creased and a frown tugging at his lips. He was holding his phone up to his left ear but it was not ringing. He sighed; it was not making any kind of noise or even going to the answer phone. He hung up and hunted down the names for the number to the Ever Grande City League Headquarters. Finding it he began to ring, after six rings the sleepy voice of a female receptionist greeted him.

"Good evening, this is Lance, Champion of Kanto and Johto's Elite Four," he greeted hastily, "can I be put through to Steven Stone?"

"Mr. Stone is away on business at the moment," came the slightly bewildered retort.

"Do you know where?" Lance demanded immediately. "Or when he might be back?"

"I'm afraid not, it's top secret," the secretary confessed awkwardly. "They left a couple of days ago."

"Are there any other Elite members who I might speak with?"

"No, they're er...all away."

Lance's frown deepened, it was risky having all of the Elite members out on business, whatever they were up to it was obviously serious, which made him worry that it was possible they might well be in danger. "Is there no one who might know where Steven is?" he pressed for information, knowing how well Hadyn would take the news that he was out on secret business.

"I'm sorry, no one I can think of. They didn't say much to me or anyone for that matter, just that there were important Hoenn matters to attend to. He went with Sidney and Phoebe," she attempted to be helpful, "and two other men, I'm not sure who they were, and the others, Drake, and Glacia went with Wallace and Winona, I think."

'They separated then, why?' Lance pondered. 'What are they all after? What's going on in Hoenn?' "And you have no clue where they were going or what they were after?"

"None, things have been so difficult here lately," she confessed, "with the kidnappings, stolen Pokémon, disappearances, thefts and bombings, it's hard to say what they're doing."

"What? What the Hell is going on over there?" Lance wondered aloud. 'I knew Hoenn had problems but was it really so bad?'

Falkner looked at Lance with mild alarm at that query as he too began to ponder what was going. Unlike the redhead he did not doubt Hadyn's psychic knack, he knew that if she felt something was wrong with Steven and the others then something was wrong. Lance's obvious concern only confirmed that. 'What's happened?' he wondered fearfully.

"Er...well...we have two groups causing problems, Team Magma and Team Aqua..."

"Yes." Lance had heard of those pair though he did not know much about them, he had thought they were mere annoyances rather than criminals of any great scale.

"Well that's it, they've been accused of all sorts- brainwashing, murders, kidnappings, Pokémon theft, bombings, some people think they're terrorists but other people think they're radicals who have the right idea but um...well...the wrong methods I suppose."

"Right."

"Look I wish I could tell you more but I honestly don't know if Mr. Stone and the others went after these people or something or someone else, they didn't say anything."

"That's alright, you've been very helpful thanks and if there is anyone who could give me more information please have them call, my number should be on file." Lance hung up.

"What's going on?" Falkner was quick to the point. He stood over Lance looking at him with a serious blue gaze.

Lance met his stare and knew that the Bird trainer would not be fobbed off, no more than Hadyn. "I don't know," he admitted, "Steven and the others went off on some secret mission, they left a couple of days ago, the secretary didn't think anything was amiss though." He stood up and swept a hand through his unruly crop of reddish-orange spikes. "It's not really any reason to jump to conclusions though I'm sure Hadyn would disagree."

"She's psychic," Falkner reminded him, "you shouldn't doubt her."

Lance gave the younger man a wilting stare. "We're in Johto, we're miles from Hoenn, is it really so impossible to think that it was just a nightmare?"

"With Hadyn? Yeah, if she's certain they are in trouble then they are in trouble."

Lance muttered a curse before heading to the door. He walked out and back to Hadyn and Volkner's room. This time Falkner remained in their room, climbing back into his bed to relax his aching muscles though he very much doubted he would get any sleep. Even with painkillers it was still difficult to sleep with his throbbing bones and muscles, adding worries about Steven and the others was only certain to ensure insomnia for the Gym Leader.

"I can't get hold of him," Lance admitted bluntly when he entered the room, "he and the other Elite members went off a couple of days ago on some secret trip, the secretary at Ever Grande League Headquarters doesn't know where they are or when they will be back and no else knows either."

Hadyn tensed up as she stared back at the Dragon master. "They're in trouble," she said with fresh conviction, "I know they are, we have to do something, we have to go to Hoenn!" she babbled.

Lance frowned hard at her. "No," he snapped immediately, "if they are in trouble you would just be walking right into it. Bad enough that Team Rocket want you but we don't need Team Magma and Aqua getting curious about a psychic too."

"There are Teams there too?" Volkner marvelled sardonically. "That's just super."

"I have to help them!" Hadyn protested with a glower.

Lance folded his arms firmly. "No, I promised Steven I would keep you safe not let you go charging into danger. Haven't you wondered why he hasn't gotten you yet? Did it ever occur to you that maybe Hoenn isn't safe for you?"

"I don't need to be kept in cotton wool," Hadyn retorted bitingly. "I can take care of myself you know and my brother needs me!"

"Hadyn, Steven is a Champion, Koga is an Elite member and a former Gym Leader, and Morty is a psychic too is he not? And they were with at least two other Elite members as well, so think, if something did bring them harm how powerful would they or that have to be to take out a Champion, three Elite members and a psychic? Now do you really think Steven would want you charging after whoever or whatever that is? Do you think you could beat it when they failed, if they failed? And right now we don't know anything yet, it's all just speculation based on your nightmare, frankly they are probably fine."

Hadyn felt a shudder run up her spine, it felt wrong plain and simple and she knew what it meant, Lance was lying. "You don't believe that," she accused coldly. "You know as well as I do that they are not fine."

"I don't know anything yet," he retorted angrily, "just that letting you run into Hoenn and potentially into serious danger would be sheer lunacy. We are staying here until we know better about what is going on there. If, if something has happened to Steven and the others then it will be noticed fast, the Elite aren't exactly low profile after all, the other Elite members, the news, the Gym Leaders, the public, they will all notice and then we will know, alright?"

Hadyn shook her head. "No, not if everyone just thinks they're still on their secret mission, not if no one saw what happened to them! I want to go back to Hoenn!"

Lance gave a sharp cry of agony as an invisible force struck him hard in the chest forcing him to double over and clutch his chest with one hand. The lights flickered on and off and the furniture began to tremble.

Volkner immediately scolded Hadyn with a nip on the arm. "Cut that out," he ordered, "throwing a psychic tantrum won't help you get your way."

Hadyn gave him a glare before she clenched her fists and forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. Lance stared at her in anger and awe as the lights stopped flickering and the furniture righted itself. He lowered his hand and stood upright again. 'Such power,' he marvelled, 'it's extreme, and raw. She could be unstoppable with the right training, a girl who can summon fire, levitate, teleport, attack people, even kill them, sense emotions, communicate with Pokémon and call up Legendary Pokémon, no wonder Team Rocket want her so badly! There is no way Team Aqua and Team Magma wouldn't squabble over her, she is far too valuable a pawn. I cannot risk her being taken by any of them, it could tip the scales too much and I would be losing something priceless.' He shook his head, ridding himself of those kind of thoughts, now was not the time for his personal ambitions.

"Look it's late," Lance reminded them, "the best thing to do is not worry and sleep. I will contact Ever Grande again tomorrow and..." He sighed, reluctant to even agree to this. "And I will get in contact with the authorities there and get them to investigate, and the Gym Leaders too. Someone is bound to have seen them somewhere in Hoenn, alright?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Volkner spoke up before Hadyn could protest. He gripped her right shoulder and squeezed gently. "One of the Gym Leaders will have seen them," he assured her, "they would be hard to miss." 'Although,' he thought to himself, 'I wouldn't recognise a single one of Sinnoh's Gym Leaders or Elite, I'm not even sure of their names.'

Hadyn felt Lance's impatience and anger prickle along her skin and with it was his exhaustion combined with Volkner's. They all needed their rest, they had been travelling and battling hard these past few days and Volkner was still sick, even if she could not sleep that did not mean they deserved to be deprived. She knew Lance was right; there was no sense in trying to dash off in the early hours of the morning in a snowstorm to rush to halfway across Johto to Olivine City to catch a boat to Hoenn. It was madness at best and even with her psychic skills and her Pokémon she would not get far and with Team Rocket crawling all over the place and looking for her it would probably not be long until they found her. Yet she could not shake the memories of Steven, Morty and Koga's yells of pain and their Pokémon's worried and angry cries and the familiar feeling of burning, it had all seemed too real.

"Alright," she gave in, "I will wait until morning."

Lance nodded. "Good, now get some sleep, you won't do anyone any good staying up worrying." He turned from them and trudged back to his room, relieved that he had at the very least coaxed Hadyn out of taking drastic action just yet. He knew though that she would not be willing to just wait here until the danger had passed, Steven was her brother, Morty was her friend and Koga...well the Champion had no idea what she thought of him. 'He's my friend,' he reminded himself, 'and so is Steven, if they are in trouble I can't leave them to it either, no matter how bad it is. We will need to get to the bottom of it and if they are in danger, then we will need to come up with a plan.'

Volkner guided Hadyn back to their bed with both hands, easing her back down beside him and pulling the sheets up around them. Hadyn stayed in a sitting position, reluctant to lie down, certain that she would not sleep. Volkner ignored her, lying down and closing his eyes, if she wanted to fret then she could fret but he was tired, he would be going back to sleep.

* * *

"You bastard! You tricked me! You took advantage of my hospitality and all the while you were one of them!"

Archer rolled his eyes dismissively and once again wondered why he had not gagged the girl. The takeover had been easier than expected; Goldenrod was just ripe for fall with so many Grunts already dominating it. Once he had taken Whitney from her house and made it known to the metropolis that she was Team Rocket's prisoner that had been the end of it. The few fighting Gym members had stood down and the rest of the metropolis had surrendered.

Everything had gone as planned, all forms of communication had been cut, mobile phones and laptops taken, phone lines cut, the exits patrolled by Grunts, the train station shut down indefinitely and all Pokémon removed. All of this with few casualties, on Team Rocket's side at least. Archer, Petrel and Whitney were on the top floor of the Radio Tower, which Archer had made Team Rocket's main base in Goldenrod. Whitney was tied to a chair and hurling insults at the Executives, Archer was exchanging phone calls with Grunts, ensuring that there would be enough left behind to keep Goldenrod under Team Rocket's sway and simultaneously enough to join up with forces in Violet City.

'I wonder if bird boy will show,' the teal haired man thought to himself cruelly, 'then I can finish what I started with him, perhaps get Zapdos back. Giovanni would be most pleased then, maybe I'll even get an apology for his doubting my skills and for what happened to Proton.' He scowled then, the anger still burned fiercely within him, refusing to give way to grief. He prayed that Butch would be successful in making Lt. Surge pay though he had his doubts. He imagined that Cassidy would probably try to dissuade him, maybe even threaten to tell and damnit he would listen to the psychotic blonde, he always did. Still if Butch acted fast then she wouldn't even know until it was too late, or, if Archer was exceptionally lucky, maybe Cassidy would even support the plan. The blonde was certainly ambitious, perhaps she might consider that obeying Archer might be the right course, maybe.

"Assholes!" Whitney snarled.

Petrel gave her a glance of annoyance before flickering hopeful black-brown eyes over at Archer. He did not want this, he just wanted to take part in simple schemes that allowed him to dress up and play at disguise and deception. Petrel was not good with scheming and violence, he was not even good with feigned threats, he was just a nice guy really who had considered Team Rocket a way to make money doing what he was good at- acting. 'If only my drama teacher hadn't scorned me,' he thought bitterly, 'then I might be in theatre.'

"Boss, why are we keeping her here?" the violet haired man queried tentatively.

Archer glanced over at Petrel and then at Whitney. "She's important," he murmured, "so we need to keep her close. She's a Gym Leader, as long as we have her and can threaten her we will not only keep Goldenrod under control but there's a chance the other Gym Leaders might consider surrendering, if they value her life." 'Unlikely,' he thought sardonically, 'she's too damn irritating for them to care.'

"Bah! You won't kill me!" Whitney snapped confidently. "And the others will know that! This coup of yours won't last, you will fall, you'll see!"

Archer moved to her sharply, grabbing her by her throat. "No you will see," he snarled in her face, "that Team Rocket is more than an idle threat. We will have Johto under our heel in days!"

Whitney opened her mouth and let out a loud wail of terror as her face turned red and screwed up and tears began to run from her eyes. Petrel winced and clapped both hands over his ears whilst Archer looked at her in momentary surprise. He released his grip on her throat, frowned and snapped, "stop that! It could be worse for you, you know!"

"Why?" she squealed through a sob. "What else are you going to do to me?"

"Er..." Archer wondered dumbly how it had been so easy to torture and threaten a snivelling Falkner and yet it was so hard to deal with Whitney. Was it simply because she was a woman? Was he subconsciously tenderer towards the fairer sex? He shook his head angrily, no that wasn't true, he would be quite happy to see Sabrina burn for her treachery and for Hadyn to be tortured into submission if necessary. "Just shut up!" he snarled before turning away from her.

* * *

It took until just after one in the afternoon for Lance to finally get some news, after ringing round Gym Leaders and officials in Hoenn he finally got confirmation from Flannery that they had been in Lavaridge Town two days ago- Steven, Phoebe, Sidney, a ninja and a blonde male before heading to the desert in the morning. After that there seemed to be no trace of them. He had called Wattson in Mauville City but he had no knowledge of any of them entering his city. Lance had to conclude they were either still in the desert or at Mt. Chimney and given Hadyn's vision of fire he dreaded it being the latter.

The Champion had been forced to admit all this to Hadyn, who was certain that this was just further proof that her brother was in danger. She had looked desperate and pleaded with Lance to return but he had refused and Volkner had supported him. Furious and filled with worry, she had separated from both of them and taken up refuge in the living room with Eusine. Lance had to be thankful that at least she was not stupid enough to try and return to Hoenn herself, he doubted she would even make it away from Mt. Silver.

Hadyn sat with her Vulpix, Houndour and Marowak, stroking each of them in turn in an attempt to soothe herself. Her Marowak offered thoughts of consoling and reassurance, whilst the Houndour just showed the youthful, playful thoughts of a puppy and Snapper maintained his calm and collected persona.

Eusine watched her with interest, once again wondering her connection to Suicune and to Morty. He had not heard from Morty in months and he wondered if it was true that his friend was now somewhere in Hoenn and in danger. "How did you meet Morty?" he demanded. "And why was Suicune so interested in you?" The curiosity had been bubbling up inside him for hours now, what was so special about this girl that Suicune had appeared in her presence twice now? Was it even her? Eusine reminded himself that he, the Champion, the moody blonde and bird boy had all been there, but he also had to admit that the Water Pokémon had seemed to pay noted attention to the girl.

Hadyn looked at Eusine warily, wondering just how trustworthy he was. Morty had spoken highly of him but still... "I went to Morty for training," she said quietly. It seemed like years ago now that she had first come across the blonde in Ecruteak City. 'I miss Morty,' she thought to herself forlornly, 'he should be here seeing Suicune.' "And he ended up travelling with us," she explained bluntly.

"You're psychic like him, aren't you?" Eusine guessed. It made sense, and would explain Suicune's interest in her. "You can talk to Suicune can't you?" he realised. He then looked to her Pokémon. "Can you talk to all Pokémon?"

Hadyn tried not to look uncomfortable as she thought of a reply, well Eusine was with them he was obviously going to notice her powers sooner or later and she had hardly been discreet with Suicune, never mind her visions of Steven and the others, Lance might dismiss them as a dream but obviously Eusine knew better. She simply nodded. Too many people knew about her talents now, it was no longer a secret, too many people vulnerable to Team Rocket, she sighed, there was no point in even lingering on that worry any longer. It was too late now, Team Rocket were well aware who her companions were, and her companions were well aware of the danger, she just had to accept that.

Eusine's eyes did not widen with expected awe, instead he frowned and nodded. "Another psychic to compete with," he muttered, "it's an unfair advantage you people have. I have to admit though I wanted Morty to be there to see Suicune I was afraid that if he had been then Suicune would have overlooked me but then of course you had to show up and Suicune overlooked me anyway."

"Sorry," Hadyn said sincerely. "I didn't mean to, it's just Suicune called to me..." 'It wants me to find Ho-oh,' she thought to herself, 'it thinks I can because I called Lugia.' She shuddered. 'I don't want to do that again though, Lugia was too powerful, too destructive, what if Ho-oh is the same? And Suicune was so angry at Team Rocket, what if Ho-oh has that anger but it overspills onto innocents like Lugia's attack did? No, I can't call Ho-oh.'

Eusine watched the thoughts dance across Hadyn's face and knew that there was a lot she was withholding from him. 'I suppose we have just met really,' he told himself, 'so she's not going to trust me with everything but it frustrating, I'm so close to learning more about the Legendary Pokémon, to see Suicune again and this girl might be the key . Although it's no good if she darts off back to Hoenn, what if Suicune will only come for her?'

"NO!" The yell seemed to fill the house as Hadyn was struck with a heavy pang of rage and grief all at once, it was thick enough to turn her vision black and make her dizzy. Black hate...that could only be Falkner. She tried to shake it off as Snapper, Houndour, and Marowak all cried out as their link to Hadyn caused them to be struck with the same strong feelings of hate, rage and sorrow.

"Are you alright?" Eusine queried with alarm as he stretched out a hand to grip Hadyn's shoulder. His eyes were turned up to the ceiling as he wondered who was calling out.

Hadyn shook Eusine's grasp off, stumbled to her feet and hurried to the door. She opened it and almost collided with Volkner at the stairs. They exchanged a brief look before he led the way upstairs to Lance and Falkner's room. The Champion had just opened the bathroom door to look out with an annoyed look, his hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped about him. "What now?" he grumbled.

Hadyn paused and grasped the wall with a grunt of pain as Falkner's emotions grew stronger and more painful to bear. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she tried not to be swept under the rolls of black hatred and guilt. Volkner, oblivious, continued on, forcing open the door with enough force to send it into the wall with a loud bang and cause it to rattle on his hinges. He found Falkner on the floor on his knees, clutching his head and groaning. Before him on a chest of drawers was a small, black t.v that had flickering image on it. Volkner glance at the t.v and froze up, it was a brave news reporter standing before a purple roofed tower that was rocking unsteadily and was almost lost beneath golden crimson flames and thick, black smoke. Before the tower sages and monks ran about in a panic with their Pokémon, some of them were battling, some fleeing and their opponents...all too familiar men and women in black clothes and hats with a gold R blazing on their chests.

The camera turned shakily to the left and whoever was carrying it seemed to be running backwards. There was a blur of images showing flaming buildings, people and Pokémon bloodied, bruised and worse. Then the news reporter reappeared, pale with terror stricken eyes as she ran too. Volkner's expression turned to revulsion when in a split second the news reporter's skull seemed to explode and blood soaked and chunks of flesh soaked the camera lens as a bullet whizzed through her brain.

Volkner turned away and tried to calm himself but not before Hadyn sensed his revulsion and worry.

"My home," Falkner groaned, "I should have been there. I should be there! I've failed them! It's my fault! They must have been looking for me, they must have!" He started to sob.

Hadyn entered the room and looked from the blue haired to the blonde questioning. The television was not a black screen with a low, fuzzy sound coming from.

"Team Rocket are in Violet City," Volkner explained brusquely as Lance entered the room, "and it looks like they are destroying it."

"It's my fault," Falkner moaned, "it's all my fault." He dropped his hands from his face; his eyes stilled of their tears and hardened with hate. "I have to go." He forced himself to stand, though he was slow and winced at the effort. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them!" he snarled. His hand reached for one of the Poké Balls by his side.

"Falkner," Volkner spoke up warningly.

The man glowered at him with blue eyes. "No, this is my fault, they were looking for me, they must have been because I got away! Now everyone is dying because of me, I'm their Gym Leader, I should be there protecting them!" He went for the doorway, Poké Ball in hand, pushing through Hadyn and Lance forcefully.

The Champion stepped back to allow him through, watching him with a calm expression.

"Falkner!" Hadyn protested. She went to him, reached out and grasped his left arm.

He swung back to face her with a glower. "What?" he snarled. His arm was bleeding and carmine streaked his right leg, two of his wounds had reopened.

"You're not going alone," she said firmly.

* * *

_So sorry this took so long guys just been busy typing and editing other stories, no excuse though! Also, I really struggled with this chapter, had quite a lot writer's block with it I guess. It's just hard keeping everything on track and still making sense lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and hopefully it won't be so long until my next update!_


	50. Chapter 49 Enemy's Advantage

_Huge apologies guys for the long, long delay in updates! I've been moving house and working two jobs and so on so it's been hectic. Also I really struggled with this chapter which is why it's shorter than usual. Getting a bit darker but I hope you all still enjoy. As always thanks for the comments and alerts/favs!_

* * *

Steven Stone opened his eyes wearily when he felt a light push from his right side and found himself looking up at Tabitha. At first he had struggled to see down here as it was dark and the wispy tendrils of smoke stung his eyes whilst sulphur irritated his nose. Now though he had started to get used to it causing him to darkly ponder just how long he had been here. Here was somewhere within Mt. Chimney, that was easy enough to figure out, the heat, the rocky, cavernous surroundings, and the small trickles of lava gave it away. It was Team Magma's secret base, somewhere amongst a maze of tunnels and caves, some natural and some altered to suit the Team's purpose. Tabitha had told him that the others were somewhere here too, prisoners, the man had assured the Champion that they were well treated but separated as it was necessary. Steven did not know what to believe.

Maxie had visited him twice, once to gloat over the fact that he held the Champion in his grasp and again for reasons unknown to Steven. It was a torment here, he was either alone with the only the sounds of lava bubbling through the cracks in the ground and a faint rumble for company, or he was subjected to enduring numerous lectures from Executives to new Grunts explaining why Team Magma's goals were just. At first it had seemed like insane ranting and it had disturbed him to see how quickly their words took hold on new members and he was reminded of how he had been warned about their brainwashing. Now though, now...it had been so long, his muscles ached, he was sore, he was tired, he just wanted peace and was it really so bad just to want more land in the world for people and Pokémon alike? Was it such a terrible goal?

He heard footsteps as Grunts shuffled into the small cave that was his prison. When had he last walked? He couldn't recall how many days had it been. He wondered if the others were the same, left tied up and alone due to Team Magma's paranoia. Where were their Pokémon? Tabitha claimed his were getting the best care but how could he believe that? He worried for them constantly and cursed himself for letting them down and effectively leading them and his friends into an ambush. Morty and Koga weren't even from Hoenn; they didn't deserve to be caught up in all this.

"It won't be like this forever," Tabitha murmured with an excited glimmer in his eyes, "Groudon will be awoken in mere days and then we will crush Team Aqua forever and put our goals into place and you will see that there are good." He leaned into Steven's face and smiled. "You will understand Champion, we only restrain you now because you don't but when you do, you will be free again." He sighed mournfully. "You just got too close; you are too stubborn, you and the rest of the Elite. We couldn't have you so near to the Legendary, so close to our base, not when we are so close to success. But you will realise all this and you will apologise for it." He leaned back, standing upright and turning to face the Grunts who had stepped into the room and were looking at him expectantly. None of them looked to the Champion amongst their midst, some made a deliberate effort to ignore him whilst the others were genuinely bewitched by Tabitha's presence.

The dark haired man lifted up his crimson hood and smirked at his audience. "Today we must remind Hoenn of our desires," he addressed them clearly. "We have located the Red Orb and soon it will be brought back here and Groudon will be awoken! Then with Groudon we shall see that Hoenn has what its people and Pokémon desperately need, more land! The cities are overcrowded; trees, lakes, ponds and fields have been destroyed for buildings as people crave more and more, wild Pokémon habitats have been wiped out and the Pokémon with them, all for the sake of more space. We can end this though; we can create more land with Groudon so that Pokémon do not have to fear their homes being destroyed any longer."

'It makes sense,' Steven thought dully, 'there is too much overcrowding in Hoenn and land has been wiped out to make way for buildings, it seemed necessary but was it? All those Pokémon whose homes were destroyed...'

"We need to ensure that Team Aqua are kept at bay and do not interfere with the Orb being brought here," Tabitha said sternly, "the plan is to distract them by destroying one of their bases, which is located in Dewford Town, we must be careful there, the Gym Leader is a sympathiser with Aqua and Dewford is on an island so we must be wary of keeping the destruction to a minimum, in such a small space it could spread easily."

Tabitha continued to ramble on, speaking of Team Magma's imminent success, lofty, noble goals and further plans amongst the rest of their members to seek out new recruits and Pokémon. He murmured dreamily of when Hoenn would be big enough for Pokémon to breed more rapidly and how Rare Pokémon would soon become common as a result. He spoke of how people would have more space for bigger, nicer houses, how they would be able to encourage nature once more and have gardens instead of small patios, and how there would be a balance between nature and the modern world of mankind once more. Steven listened despite himself, and found himself agreeing with many of the points. None of it sounded too bad to him, he tried to remind himself of their methods, of the fact that he and his friends were their prisoners but something inside him seemed to ignore that, urging him to look at the bigger picture.

When Tabitha's lecture to the new recruits ended they immediately bombarded him with questions. Some of them were angry zealots who suggested teaching the naive fools of Hoenn a lesson by blowing up some buildings, whilst others suggested actively seeking out and murdering Team Aqua members. Tabitha responded swiftly, scolding their anger lightly, reminding them that they were about peace and that they were not mindless thugs. He commented about how they needed to find unity with the people of Hoenn and how they were hopeful that once Groudon helped them bring more land, the people would see how glorious that was.

'They're not as bad as Team Rocket,' Steven admitted to himself, 'they would just murder mindlessly and their goals aren't so admirable... They haven't tortured me either, nothing like what Hadyn went through but then, who knows about the others or my Pokémon? What can I believe? I have only this guy Tabitha's word to go on.' His head was beginning to throb, it felt tight at his brow and a dull, hot ache was spreading down the back of his skull to his neck. His throat was sore and dry, his stomach ached for substance and he felt dizzy. It was too much, there were too many briefs, lectures and debates, he was constantly subjected to their goals and plans, it should have been useful, information for when he escaped but he could not see it that way. He tried not to listen, the first few times someone had poked or prodded him back to attention but now he felt compelled to hear them out against his desires. They intrigued him despite himself, and he knew it was best to know one's enemy.

At last the Grunts finally began to depart from the cavern leaving him with Tabitha. Tabitha looked to the Champion with a keen, brown eyed gaze. "It won't be long," he assured, "the Red Orb isn't far, Mt. Pyre in fact and we have it secured. Once it is here and Groudon is awakened you can go free and you will see firsthand that we are not thugs or terrorists but that we are just trying to save our country, our people and our Pokémon. We need land, without it we are crushed, we compete for space, we cause species of Pokémon to be wiped out by destroying their homes, and we turn on them and each other in an attempt to avoid suffocation." His eyes sparkled passionately as he addressed the Champion. "You will understand that." He relaxed his stance slightly and sighed. "I'm sorry, you're probably hungry, and I've gotten carried away with our plans again. I'll get you food." He turned from the silver haired man and exited the room.

Steven slumped slightly in his chair; his headache had turned into a migraine now. 'He's a madman,' he thought to himself dully as he closed his eyes and tried to ease his bonds slightly. His wrists were numb and had been for at least a day; well he thought it might have been day. His movements were eternally restrained and sore, his bonds were too tight for him to ever really be comfortable. 'How long will I be here?' he wondered. 'Who knows where we are? Will Wallace and the others realise we're in trouble? Will they be able to find us? Will we become bait for them?' he pondered miserably. 'I've failed Hoenn and the Elite, I've let everyone down, I underestimated our enemy and led us into a trap.' He sighed heavily. 'Well at least Hadyn isn't here, where is she though? Is she safe? Is Lance still watching her? Will she come home and find herself caught up in all this mess? I need to get out of here, I need to find my Pokémon, I need to make things right again.'

* * *

Morty cursed for the third time of the day. Koga looked at him with a bored expression and said nothing. It had been almost a week now, almost a week of wondering and worrying about Steven, Sidney, Phoebe and their Pokémon. Half of that week they had spent in Lavaridge Town recovering from their burns. Morty had wanted to tell Flannery the awful news so that she could use her position as a Gym Leader to get the word out but Koga had cautioned him against it. Whilst the psychic had lain in a hotel room being treated daily by the town's local doctor the ninja had spied on the Gym Leader and tried to learn what he could. Morty had been reluctant to keep silent believing time was of the essence but he trusted the ninja's judgement and had given him two days to prove his fears. Koga's efforts had not gone wasted as on the first evening and every evening since at just after nine p.m he had found Flannery engaged in what she thought was a private phone conversation. She had mentioned things about land expansion, a fear of Team Aqua destroying Mt. Chimney and ruining 'their plans' and worse, she had even made mention of the Elite being out of the way. Though she had shown concern for their welfare when whoever she was talking to presumably assured her of their safety she had seemed unruffled.

Morty had not been able to swallow the treachery as easily as Koga and he had tried to clamber out of his bed in a rage, determined to expose Flannery and demand information from her. His injuries and Koga had held him back and after he had eventually calmed down, Koga had coolly informed him that Flannery would share nothing with them and would probably report their location to Team Magma if they gave her cause to.

It was after four days spent recovering in Lavaridge Town that Morty finally felt well enough travel and so the pair had headed south to Mauville City hoping to find aid with Wattson. Mauville was an overcrowded city full of life; it was the hub of Hoenn and saw travellers of all types coming from all directions. It made it easier to keep a low key as there were plenty of crowds to blend in with but it also made the ninja and psychic wary as there were so many people to watch, so many potential Team Magma or Aqua Grunts undercover.

It was only today that the pair had finally been granted an audience with the Gym Leader. He had come across as a very friendly man who was optimistic; it had filled them with hope until he had informed them of always being kept busy trying to sort out the town's overpopulation problem and of his constant efforts spent in vain trying to find more space for people and Pokémon alike. Though they believed he was neutral for the moment both Morty and Koga could tell that he would soon turn into a Team Magma sympathiser. Fearing yet another potential enemy, they had been forced to keep quiet about their plight and though Wattson was suspicious, business drew him elsewhere and he abandoned the pair to their thoughts.

Now they were back in their hotel room trying to come up with a plan. "We have to be careful who we tell," Koga murmured quietly, "not only will there be Team Aqua and Magma spies everywhere but it wouldn't do for the ordinary people of Hoenn to have cause to lose faith in their Elite."

"No I guess not," Morty grumbled sullenly. "We need to find Wallace and the others and go back to Mt. Chimney, they obviously have a hideaway there and that must be where they took Steven and the others."

"Obviously they have numbers there too and they are better prepared than we thought," Koga remarked calmly. "I think we can assume that it's highly likely they have Groudon there too. We need to head back to Ever Grande, Wallace and the others were exploring caverns close to there and if we are lucky and Team Aqua weren't as prepared as Team Magma then hopefully everything has gone well for them and we will be able to find them back at Ever Grande."

"Hopefully," Morty murmured doubtfully, "it would be just our luck if Team Aqua ambushed them or Kyogre."

"Right, well it's still early in the afternoon so if you're up for it we can leave now and begin heading there," Koga suggested. "We can head south to Slateport City and get the ship from there to Lilycove."

"How do you know that?" Morty queried in surprise. Koga had never visited Hoenn before.

Koga gave him a proud smirk. "I've done some research and got a map," he patted a pouch hanging against his belt. "Slateport doesn't have a Gym Leader so we won't need to be as paranoid there and the S.S Tidal is fairly regular so it shouldn't be long before we're back in Lilycove, and then we can catch a boat back to Ever Grande."

Morty nodded, any plan was better than none. "How far is Slateport?"

"Not far, we'll get there in about three hours on foot, probably one if we use our Pokémon to Fly there."

"I think speed matters over subtly right now," Morty said firmly, "who knows how long Steven and the others have or what Team Magma are planning, we need to act fast."

"Well let's go then."

The pair headed out of their room, checked out of the hotel, and started walking south out of Mauville. Once they had escaped the hustle and bustle of the city and were certain no one was nearby watching them, they called out Venomoth and Drifblim and clutching onto their Pokémon, they began a swift ascent.

Their flight was pleasant, the air was dry and warm and a low cloud cover helped keep them from view. The most they were bothered by were some Taillow who kept a safe distance from them. It took just over an hour before their tiring Pokémon finally reached Slateport, landing discreetly on the outskirts. Koga and Morty thanked their Pokémon before calling them back and resuming their journey on foot. The sweet smell of the sea air met their nostrils and the honking of ships and squawking of Wingull took up the air as they neared the coastal city. They drifted through a manmade path that cut through a thick cluster of trees in which they could hear Wild Pokémon calling out and ambitious trainers battling. At the end of the path Slateport City welcomed them.

It seemed busier than Mauville as sailors, merchants, common folk, traders and scientists hurried back and forth boasting of wares, debating over bargains and muttering quietly about new discoveries. On one side was a Battle Tent and on the other a Contest Hall, excited trainers of all ages and eager Pokémon of all types hurried back and forth from them, some in clusters and others alone. Those heading to the Contest Hall were noticeably dressed and preened, their coats and hair glossy and styled, whilst those hurrying to the Battle Tent looked tough and evidently cared less about their appearance. There was a thin blend of the two, people and Pokémon who favoured skills and style and were ambitious about winning everything.

"I think we should rest and eat first," Morty suggested, "after we check the ship schedule." He was tired and his wounds still plagued him and though he was desperate to find help and hurry back to Steven and the others he knew he would be no good to them weak and hungry.

Koga gave a brief nod in retort as he watched everyone keenly in his deceptive sleepy eyed manner. They headed down towards the busy harbour where sailors and merchants debated over fish, treasures and other wares. There they found a schedule encased behind glass on a board. The S.S Tidal travelled to Lilycove every four hours and took roughly an hour and a half to get there. Morty glanced at his watch; the next departure would be in an hour.

"Time for lunch," the blonde psychic said eagerly. He turned and looked about the place curiously, wondering where would be best for food. There was a crowded market near them with people and Pokémon of all ages looking at the stalls excitedly. Morty thought he could smell some hot food coming from there but it was hard to detect over the strong odour of seafood. "Come on." Curiosity won out and he led the way towards the active stalls.

There were Poke Dolls, TMs, expensive vitamins and potions, small ornaments and trinkets and yes, a variety of snacks and treats for sale. Morty practically salivated at the sight and smells and elbowed his way towards the front to take in the numerous delicacies. Many were seafood but he turned from them, hunting out sticks of spiced meat, burgers and what looked like roasted Pidgey legs. He asked for a Milktank burger and a spiced Pidgey leg and thought sardonically of how Falkner would have raged and scorned if he could have seen this. 'I wonder how Bird Boy's doing,' Morty thought to himself as he accepted the food wrapped in paper and tissue and handed over a note. He was still angry with the man over his treatment of Hadyn but, despite himself, he missed him and he genuinely believed that he and Hadyn made a good couple.

They lingered near the market for half an hour, taking in the trinkets, potions, antidotes, snacks and toys with interest. Koga bought a few ingredients he had not heard of and some expensive potions and roots. After that they rested in a cafe before finally boarding the S.S Tidal for Slateport.

They were cautious as they boarded the ship, well aware that Team Aqua members could easily be on board in disguise. They purposely kept to themselves, choosing to rest in the lounge gazing down onto the deep, sapphire waves, occasionally glimpsing Goldeen, Seaking, Tentacruel, yellow spikes that hinted at Carvanha and a spout of water that suggested a Wailmer.

Their journey was subdued, they spent it mostly in silence, tired but not daring to rest. Morty fretted over Steven and the others and hoped that Wallace and his companions had fallen into an equally deadly ambush. If they could at least unite with them then they would have a chance of rescuing Steven, Phoebe and Sidney. He found his thoughts straying to a certain psychic as well and wondered what she was doing now. Was she still in Ever Grande? Would she help them now that things had worsened or would she continue to stay out of the worst of things and linger only because she wanted answers from Morty?

Koga's thoughts were a little more collected; he knew Lance would have to be informed. As soon as they got to Ever Grande he would contact the Champion and update him. He wondered if his superior would come to help his friend or stay away to protect the psychic. Perhaps, the ninja allowed, Lance had enough to deal with in Johto and Kanto, the Team Rocket problem had hardly gone away after all. He worried for the younger man, Lance was simply too young for such responsibility, they all were, and Koga knew he was cracking. It wasn't the first time he had seen the signs in the redhead, those moments when his eyes darkened and Koga knew his thoughts were straying to dangerous territory.

It was as they neared Lilycove that Morty sensed something familiar. It was a tinge in the air, a hint of something powerful but not a threat, not necessarily a friend either but no danger to him. He tried to hone in it but it was hard given how weary he was. As the ship slowly reached the coast he finally realised what he was sensing. "Sabrina's there," he said quietly to Koga as he stood up and led the way up on deck.

Koga followed with a calm, disinterested look. He did not care if the turncoat psychic was nearby, what good was she to them? They needed to track down Wallace and the others, phone Lance and form some sort of plan. As Team Magma had made clear they were a serious, powerful and large threat, and it was entirely possible that Team Aqua was just as bad. If a Champion, three Elite members and a psychic Gym Leader had failed so miserably, against one team then what chance did they really have? Even with their combined forces they had two teams to deal with and the possibility of some extremely perilous Legendary Pokémon. That Team Magma member had told them they were getting too close, too close to what? Their base? The Legendary? How far ahead were Team Magma with their goals? What were they doing to Steven and the others? Koga shuddered, at least with Team Rocket their goals had been clear and messy, cause trouble, get money and Pokémon, and instil fear in everyone. These two Teams though, they were much worse because they did not consider themselves evil thugs and terrorists, no they thought of themselves as righteous protectors of the environment and Pokémon, a noble goal and a hazardous one too as it was something people might rally too. No one in their right mind would consider Team Rocket good or noble, they were evil, a clear distinction that kept their numbers and their swaying power limited. These teams though, it was not so clear.

Sabrina stood as close to the boarding platform as she could get, standing with her cropped hair blowing loosely in the wind, her pallid arms folded and a cool expression on her pretty face. She had come here to get a boat to Slateport so that she could journey up to Mt. Chimney but then she had sensed Morty and picked up on his intentions to come here and make his way back to Ever Grande. He was distressed, angry, guilt ridden and slightly afraid, all this Sabrina could sense as he neared her. She saw him on the ship standing with Koga, both looked a little worse for fear, their faces pink from healing burns and cuts, a bandage about Morty's right arm and a plaster on Koga's neck. When Morty spotted her he looked a little relieved but there was an obvious pain in his violet-brown eyes.

Sabrina waited impatiently for the ship to dock and the passengers to disembark. She waited for the ninja and psychic to come to her and then looked at them expectantly for news. "What happened?" she queried coolly.

Morty looked at her wearily, unsurprised that she knew something had gone wrong. "An ambush at Mt. Chimney," he stated simply. "They were too much for us and they took Steven, Phoebe and Sidney. We barely escaped," he glanced over at Koga gratefully. It had been the ninja who had gotten them to safety. "We underestimated them," he admitted bitterly, "and we have paid for it."

Sabrina nodded.

"Do you know if Wallace and the others have returned yet?" Morty queried.

Sabrina shook her head. "No, when I sensed something was wrong I left Ever Grande to try and find you," she paused and frowned slightly as she realised the implication of her words. "There have been no reports on the news," she added swiftly.

"We'll just have to go back to Ever Grande," Koga decided, "and hope that they at least return there. Then we will have to tell them of the news and figure something out."

Morty nodded and stifled a yawn. "I need to rest first," he admitted reluctantly.

"Well let's go to the motel then," Sabrina suggested. "We'll stay the night and head back to Ever Grande tomorrow."

'We?' Koga thought coldly. 'Suddenly she wants to be involved, good timing,' he added sardonically.


	51. Chapter 50 Violet City Showdown

"Fire Fang!" Hadyn called out an order to her Houndour. It obeyed readily, lashing out at a Grunt's Meowth with flaming teeth.

They had come to find Violet City defeated, the smoke still thick in the air, survivors either submissive or in a panic, most of their Pokémon stolen or killed. Falkner had wasted no time in calling out his Swellow, Noctowl and Pidgeot to fight and throwing himself into a battle with the first Grunts he had found.

They were everywhere, even Lance with all his Dragon Pokémon found it tough simply because they were so many in number. No matter how many Pokémon and Grunts they defeated they seemed to just keep coming.

"Where's your leader? Where is he?" Falkner howled angrily at a Grunt lying in the ground and babbling for mercy.

"I..."

"WHERE?" Falkner screamed.

"The Gym!" came the panicked answer.

Falkner gave a nod to his Pidgeot and it struck out at the man in a blur of talons and feathers. He collapsed with a groan. Volkner gave a grim smile, it was rare to see Falkner so violent, agitated yes, but not violent, in a way the blonde admired it. Hadyn sensed Volkner's admiration and tried hard to ignore it, she loathed seeing Falkner this way, so angry and upset, it was unfair, hadn't he been through enough? Worse, she wondered if this sudden surge of aggression in him would be a temporary or a permanent change.

Falkner stumbled in the direction of the Gym, oblivious to the Pokémon that tried to attack him. His own Pokémon deflected the blows with their deadly attacks, moving too swiftly to be injured themselves. It was only when a Grunt drew a gun that Hadyn rushed to help him. Falkner's Pokémon might be fast but he was not, not with those injures. She saw the black nozzle glinting red in the dying flames and felt a surge of outrage. How dare they! How dare they even consider killing him! She moved through the air at the man, reached out to him with her power, determined to stop him.

The Grunt gave a cry of alarm when the young woman slammed into him and the gun flew from his hand. His Muk came to attack, black liquid oozing from it but the flames from her Vulpix and Houndor were too strong.

Falkner blinked in surprise while Volkner hurried over to help her stand, chiding her as he did. "You idiot," he scorned her as he dealt the Grunt a kick to the chest. "You could have been shot!"

"Falkner would have been," she said confidently. She sensed the blue haired man's shock, coupled with fear before he banished it and continued on towards the Gym. He was nervous now; images of his torture flickering through his mind, making him sweat and tremble despite himself. These old aching wounds were from then, he had been broken, they would have killed him...

Ice, thunder and fire flew through the air as Lance's Aerodactyl and Dragonite cut through the forces in a fast, devastating manner. For a moment there was a clear path to the Gym. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Falkner mounted his Pidgeot and urged it forward, relying on his Noctowl and Swellow to keep the skies clear for him.

Hadyn, Volkner and Lance hurried after him on foot. Lance did contemplate giving him some aerial support but decided to give the stubborn Gym Leader a chance to prove himself. Any time Pokémon came for them Hadyn used her powers to enhance their own Pokémon's response. Volkner found the electric attacks of his Jolteon suddenly magnified by ten as Vulpix and Houndor's flames rose in a furious wall, preventing any attacks from reaching them. Lance observed all this with a curious, subdued manner, so Hadyn could increase Pokémon's attacks as well then, with her powers one would surely be close to immune in battle. Yet, Hadyn herself was not without weaknesses and failure, if she was so powerful she would not need Lance and Volkner's protection, and there would be no need to hesitate when it came to rescuing Steven and the others. 'She does not know how to wield her skills properly,' Lance decided to himself, 'someone else needs to guide her.'

The Gym was a ruin, most of the glass ceiling was gone, the walls were charred, there were holes and splinters everywhere and worse, the corpses of Bird Pokémon littered all over it. Falkner swallowed down a lump of revulsion as his Pidgeot landed and he hastened to the gap where the front doors had once stood.

Inside he staggered in horror and dropped to his knees, clutching his blue hair with a scream. Dead, everybody was dead! He closed his eyes but the bloodied and bullet ridden corpses continued to play through his mind. Gym trainers he had considered friends- Britt, Malachi, Cassie, Rose, the devastating Pidgey trio, Abe and Rod, and their Pokémon, some mauled beyond recognition, others burned, frozen or poisoned.

Hadyn let out her own gasp of horror when she followed behind, and tightened her grip on Volkner's hand. The tall blonde was expressionless as he took in the death and destruction; he felt a prickle of pity, which was more than Lance. The Champion was too used to the horrors of Team Rocket having dealt with it and being blamed for not curbing it for long enough now, he was numb to what they could do and let himself be drowned in guilt and despair too often to let it happen now.

"Get up Falkner," the Champion commanded coldly, "we need to find the one who started this."

Hadyn flinched at the coldness behind Lance's words, whatever emotions he felt were strange, empty and yet icy, she hated feeling it and tried to shake it off. Falkner obeyed as he stifled a final sob and wiped the angry tears from his face, he would cry later, after the Rockets were defeated and his friends were buried.

There were several yells from up above them, a loud angry cry of "bastard", the indignant squawk of a Fearow and an answering cruel laugh. Falkner went cold, he knew the voice and he knew the laugh that answered it. They were both up there, the only two men who could strike him with fear, albeit for very different reasons. Hadyn felt Falkner's fear and she broke from Volkner to go to him. She knew he did not want to seem weak but equally he needed support.

"Falkner?" she made his name a question as she looked at him expectantly.

He glanced back at her sharply, showing his fright for just a moment in his blue gaze before banishing it for anger. "My dad's up there," he grumbled.

"Let's go then," she said boldly.

Falkner nodded and led the way to the lift, to his surprise when he pressed the button it came down. When it opened and he saw what was in it however he balked and almost vomited. Five more bodies, three young female trainers, a Pidgeotto and a Spearow. One ashen face with blood down the right cheek he recognised only too well, Ashley, a Gym trainer he had had a fling with for two months once. He pulled back and shook his head before clenching his fists tightly. He would have revenge for this; if nothing else he would have revenge.

The Gym Leader stepped into the lift and Volkner and Lance followed, after calling back their Pokémon. Only Hadyn hesitated, looking at the corpses in open disgust. "They're dead now Hadyn," Volkner reminded her, "they don't care."

She looked at him in angry protest. "We should still respect them."

"We'll do that by avenging them," it was Falkner who surprised her with an answer. She met his furious gaze and felt his black hate threaten to pull her in.

'This will destroy him,' the psychic thought, 'he will never get over this, how could he? I don't want him to turn so cruel though, it's not fair, it's not!' She called back her Pokémon and stepped into the lift tentatively, flinching when her boot brushed against a stiff hand.

Volkner reached out for her and pulled her against him with both hands, holding her as the lift shot up. It was only seconds before they reached the top floor and the lift opened with a ping, announcing their presence.

More dead, fewer though, a deceased Dodrio, a young male and female, a Staravia and a Pelipper. Up ahead they could hear fighting and see the shadow of a Fearow and a Skarmory working together against several other Pokémon.

"I could just shoot you," Archer's taunting voice called out, "but that would dishonourable I suppose and I'm enjoying this battle too much. I almost shot your son, did you know that? He was a coward; he cried and begged me to spare him."

Falkner shuddered and a whimper escaped him. They had kicked his teeth in, whipped him, threatened to take his fingers and he had told them everything. He would have abandoned his own Pokémon to save himself from them, he was a coward.

"Did he now?" came the gruff retort. "Well we all have our moments of weakness I suppose but I'm afraid mine won't be today. Enough talking you bastard!"

Falkner felt a prickle of shock at the response, had that been understanding? No he must have misheard, his father had called him weak and paranoid, he had not cared for what Falkner had gone through. The blue haired man called out all but one of his Pokémon- Staraptor, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow and Honchkrow and hurried to join the battle. Lance called out his Dragonite and Aerodactyl, choosing to call out others only if he needed them, Volkner brought out his Jolteon, Electivire and Luxray and Hadyn her Marowak, Vulpix and Houndour. They followed after Falkner straight into the group of Grunts who were only too willing to give them a battle.

Walker looked worse for wear; he was in a crouch, his left arm at an odd angle and his hair slick with blood. It was clear that the Rockets were just toying with him; Archer was opposite him, giving out orders to his Houndoom, Weezing and Goldbat with ease. The teal haired man gave a wide smile when he saw Hadyn and Falkner arrive. "The prodigal son returns!" he jeered. "Fancy another beating, do you?" he queried tauntingly.

Falkner answered by giving his Pokémon orders.

"Take them down!" Archer commanded his Grunts. "Focus on the girl, she's the dangerous one but keep her alive, kill the rest!"

Weezing, Koffing, Muk, Grimer, Sneasel, Weavil, Fearow, Poliwhirl, Persians and three odd mutants came at them. They battled hard with lightning, poison, fire and water, soon the room was soaked and singed and it was hard to see for smoke and smog. When the Rockets thought to introduce gunfire Hadyn's Pokémon answered with enhanced fire, powerful enough to melt the metal and burn through gloves to the Grunts' hands.

Lance's Dragonite and Aerodactyl dealt out the more powerful blows, knocking out Pokémon instantly, but even they found the mutants a challenge. One was an odd combination of an Ampharos and a Charizard, yellow skinned and winged with a red mark on its forehead, black stripes on its ears and a flaming tail, another was like an Electrode only with purple, bumped skin like a Koffing, and the other was the worst. The third was huge, built like a Garchomp with something akin to a Scizor. It knocked out Volkner's Electivire after a lengthy, painful battle during which the Electivire did little damage to it.

Hadyn flinched when a jagged whip struck out across her cheek drawing a thin line of red. She turned, half expecting to see Cassidy but instead it was plump cheeked brunette with a scowl. Hadyn scowled back at her and sent out a blast of flames in retaliation. Her powers were growing weaker; it was a drain trying to help her Pokémon enhance their attacks whilst looking for sly attacks from the Grunts. "Falkner!" she called out a warning when a Grunt went for him with a sword. The blade went in, narrowly missing a vital spot on his chest, finding bone instead. Falkner and Hadyn both screamed. _Mrs. Stone howled as the blade cut through her stomach like butter, and Cassidy laughed. The blood bloomed out suddenly as the woman trembled. Hadyn was powerless. _She clutched her head and screamed and screamed. Falkner couldn't die too, not him, she had lost him too many times already, it couldn't happen like this.

The fire came out and around her, devouring her in a whirlwind of crimson and amber flames. "Shit!" Volkner cried out when he saw it. Hadyn was losing control.

Falkner punched out at his assailant then staggered back, he felt dizzy and the sudden ache in his chest was going numb. He looked up and saw the Garchomp mutant clamp down on Lance's Dragonite, severing its right wing completely off. The Dragonite fell from the sky and Lance let out a holler of rage. This did not happen! Lance never lost, he was the Champion, he was the one people looked to, to fight Team Rocket; he could not be beaten by them! They were always so many, so strong, they caused so much death and he had to deal with the victims' anger and hate, but they had never beaten him. He was not a failure! He called out another Dragonite and his Charizard. Let them die in flames then, he would only be too happy to assist Hadyn with that. He gave orders, first Sunny Day to enhance their attacks and then Flamethrower. Then he went for the Rocket who was ordering the Mutant, a butch looking blonde male who could have given Lt. Surge tough competition. Lance was ruthless, too quick to be disadvantaged by size; he attacked with a low kick, first at the shin, then higher up, too swift for the man to prepare for it. When the man doubled over in pain he punched out, over and over at his unprotected face.

Three gunshots rang out; Walker gave a groan and slumped to the floor. Falkner jerked back to his senses and saw Archer holding the smoking pistol. He reached for his final Poke Ball, determined to see things end quickly. In a blinding spark of yellow electricity his furious Zapdos came out.

"Ah the Legendary Bird," Archer marvelled, "willing to give it to us at last?"

Volkner prepared to unleash Articuno to subdue Zapdos if need be but before he could the flames from the Charizard lashed out at him. They were out of control, attacking everything because Lance had ordered them too. Volkner tumbled back with a howl of pain as the flames burned through his clothes and turned his skin red and bloodied.

Hadyn came back to her senses when she felt Falkner's outrage and horror and Volkner's pain. The whirlwind vanished and she halted with a pant, looking around her at all the charred bodies she, Charizard and Dragonite had created. She could sense her own Pokémon's fear, fear of her, and tried to soothe them. Where was Volkner? She looked for him in alarm and saw him lying in a smoking heap. She hurried to him with a yell.

The blonde flinched when a hand brushed against his throbbing cheek. He turned with a moan and saw Hadyn's amethyst eyes looking down at him. "Was it me?" she choked out with a sob. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "It could have been you though," he muttered, "don't lose control like that, like him." He coughed and tried to spot Lance but his vision was blurring. "You need to stop him, he's lost it."

Hadyn was hurt and confused for a moment but then when she looked around she spotted him and knew what Volkner meant. His fists were soaked in blood and the body he held up with one hand; well it was just that, a body. She glanced back down at Volkner and was about to say something when the flames of the raging Charizard came for her. She looked up and immediately forced them back with her own fire. It took a lot of her strength but she managed it, causing the Pokémon to be singed in the process. Knowing that she needed Lance to stop it and the equally out of control Dragonite, she got to her feet and hurried to the Champion.

"ZAPDOS!" Falkner shrieked at the Pokémon with complete authority for the first time.

The bird looked at him from the corner of its orange eye and shrieked back, it would not be bossed about by this pathetic human.

Falkner met its gaze and held it, even when Archer's Houndoom came for him he held steady. Hadyn's Houndour and Volkner's Jolteon were there to meet it and the Fearow that came to join it. The Houndoom went for the Houndor with its paws, slamming out at it brutally. The Houndour yelped and the Jolteon sank its fangs into the Houndoom's rear. It turned back with a snarl giving the Houndour a chance to answer with a bite to the throat. As it worried at the throat, the Jolteon then turned to deal with the Fearow, moving quickly to avoid its sharp beak.

"THUNDER!" Falkner roared out an order, so loud even Archer flinched.

The Zapdos gave a screech of protest at first but then it turned fully to face the blue haired man and saw the rage burning there, it knew that rage, it understood that rage. It felt it at being captured, it felt it at being ordered, it felt it at being contained, yes it could relate to that wild, burning anger. The room grew dark and a rumble filled the air. The lightning that filled it was powerful and bright, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. It struck down the Charizard mutant, causing it to quiver and shake like a puppet before it collapsed, motionless.

Falkner glanced briefly at his father, he was moving but only slightly and there was blood pooling around him, it was impossible to tell if he would live.

Lance had halted at the attack, finally releasing the man he had murdered. He glanced down at his bloodied gloves and felt first victory, then guilt and finally horror. This wasn't him, he was a Champion, he was good, but then one had to do bad things for the greater good, didn't they? His mind was a confliction and Hadyn winced as she felt the different emotions rushing through him. He looked at the corpse, shuddered and promptly threw up beside it. Hadyn reached out to him then, grasping his shoulder in sympathy. He turned to her in surprise, and was embarrassed for her to see him so vulnerable.

"Lance call off your Pokémon," she requested softly.

He reached for his Poke Balls numbly and called back the Dragonite and Charizard, ending their chaotic destruction.

"AGAIN!"

Archer turned to run but he was not quick enough, the lightning moved too fast, moving across the ground in a deadly dance, it lashed out at the other Grunts and their Pokémon, whipping them mercilessly.

"Don't kill him Falkner!" Hadyn cried out as the lightning reached Archer, striking him to the ground.

Falkner turned to Hadyn in outrage, how dare she say that! "Look how many he's killed!" Falkner snarled at her, with an outward gesture. "And wounded, how many lives he's destroyed, he deserves to die!"

Hadyn shook her head. "No Falkner, don't be like him, don't!" She looked at him pleadingly, she was on her knees now, weak from her exertion of power and she could not even shield herself from Falkner's black hate, Volkner's pain and Lance's mixture of disgust and guilt.

Archer could taste blood in his mouth and he smiled. 'Looks like we got bird boy to crack,' he thought mockingly as his whole body burned. 'Well better dying here than dealing with Giovanni's wrath I suppose.'

"Falkner please!" Hadyn begged when the blue haired man turned from her. "You are not like this!"

"Well what am like then?" he muttered. "If he lives I'm weak and a coward," he clenched his fists tightly as he felt tears in his eyes, "he tortured me!" He glared back at Hadyn. "He would have killed me!"

"I know," Hadyn said empathetically, "and he would have killed me too, I get that. I understand your pain Falkner but don't become one of them. You don't know what it's like to cross that line, the guilt and pain you will feel, I see Troy every night in my dreams." She paused, surprised by her own admission, she had told no one that, not even Steven.

Falkner's eyes widened at the revelation and he turned to Zapdos at last. "Enough," he commanded wearily. He lifted the Ultra Ball and called the Pokémon back. He staggered over to Archer; aware of his own wound at last, it was starting to hurt again. He looked down at the twitching teal haired man and spat on him. "You'll live," he said coldly.

* * *

Volkner awoke groggy, grumpy and in pain. He became aware of someone lying close to him, curled up beside him keeping him warm beneath the sheets. He looked over and sighed, it was Hadyn. She was fast asleep, curled up in a ball and breathing shallowly. He wondered when she had arrived; he had been here for a few days he thought, though it was hard to tell as he had been out of it for most of them.

He was in a hospital bed, shielded behind a curtain from the other patients. He sat up, gave a small groan and then repositioned Hadyn, she was leaning on his ribs too much and they throbbed. His burns were not deep and were healing well thanks to the salves that had been applied on them but they still hurt. He sensed her stirring and stroked her hair absentmindedly in an attempt to soothe her back to sleep. Who knew how long she had been awake for, she was probably exhausted. He had to admit he was happy to have her here with him; it was a comfort even if he couldn't confess it aloud.

He sighed and pressed his head back against his pillow, it was dark and quiet, probably late at night. There were some groans and moans from somewhere beyond the curtains but not many. He wondered if Falkner was near, he had been hurt pretty badly, and what about his dad? Had that guy made it? Had Archer? Where were they keeping that bastard? So many questions he needed answered but knew would have to wait until a sociable hour.

The blonde mulled over his thoughts for an hour before drifting back into an uneasy slumber. He wondered what would happen now; would they go on to Hoenn? Would they stay here in Violet City to help with the mess? Would Lance insist they returned to Mt. Silver? He wondered what Hadyn would want to do, help her former boyfriend or help her brother? What kind of danger was Steven in anyway?

It was just after ten in the morning that Hadyn awoke and Volkner awoke at her movements. They looked at each other in a brief moment of silence before Volkner pulled her into a close hug. "I didn't think you'd want me here," the woman confessed.

"Why?" he queried calmly.

"After what happened, what I did, I know you hate my powers, what I am and my lack of control angers you."

"Yes," he agreed, "but I don't hate you Hadyn, so don't be silly. I just wish you would get a better control on things, it was bad but it could have been worse."

She nodded against him. "I know," she said softly, "and I am trying, I am but... Falkner was stabbed, like Mrs. Stone and I felt helpless and angry and I thought..."

"Did he make it?" Volkner interrupted.

Hadyn pulled back from him and nodded again. "Yeah he did but his wound is pretty bad, the doctors are keeping a close eye on him."

"And his dad?"

"He's alive, Archer shot him twice but he didn't hit anything vital. They wanted to keep an eye on him too but he checked himself out yesterday."

"How long have we been here?"

"Four days, Violet City is a mess, the other Gym Leaders have come to help, Erika, Janine, Misty and Brock are all here, they've helped a lot."

"Good, and Lance? What about him?"

"He's been out helping them too; he's been taking charge of things, guiding people and getting more aid into the city. He says Karen will be coming to take over so we can leave."

Volkner scrutinised her for a moment trying to see her emotions but she kept them guarded. "Leave for where?" he demanded.

Hadyn bowed her head slightly and sighed. "I don't know and I don't know when we'll leave either. I'm so worried about Steven and the others, I know they are in a lot of trouble but...but I can't leave Falkner to deal with all this."

"He's not dealing with it by himself," Volkner grumbled.

"I know but Team Rocket have put him through so much and..." She shook her head miserably. "I don't know, Lance still isn't keen on going to Hoenn, he doesn't think we will be strong enough for whatever is there and he thinks the battle here demonstrated that." Her frown deepened. "Maybe he's right and I will just been walking into a trap in Hoenn but Steven has looked out for me for as long as I can remember, he's always protected me and now he's in danger, I need to help him."

"Well then we will go to Hoenn," Volkner commented coolly, "even if it may be a stupid idea. Falkner will understand you leaving and he does have help. Look I don't know anything about Hoenn or Team Aqua or Magma or what kind of mess Steven and the others are in but if you have to, then we will go, alright?"

Hadyn gave him a grateful smile. "You don't have to," she reminded him, "I know you want Zapdos, maybe you should-"

"Maybe nothing," Volkner interrupted with a scowl, "I'm going with you Hadyn."

"Alright." She glanced at the clock on the wall; it was a quarter past ten. "I'm going to go and see how Falkner's doing." She felt Volkner's anger before she turned back to him to see the scowl on his face. "Volkner," she decided to be frank, "I still care about him and despite all the hurt he caused me I want to be there for him, he needs someone, he has lost everyone else except his dad who hasn't visited him. I want to be with you though." She flushed at her own admittance, realising it was true.

Volkner's scowl deepened and a confliction of emotions ran through him, none that Hadyn could decipher. "Go talk to him then," he muttered as he held her gaze.

Hadyn was dismayed by his blunt retort but she knew better than to argue or try to drag something else out of him. She merely nodded, stood up and exited quietly, drawing the curtain aside enough for her to escape through before letting it fall back into place. She went to Falkner who was in the room next door, awake, pale and slightly delirious from morphine. His blue eyes rolled over to Hadyn when she entered and he gave her a faint smile.

"How are you?" she asked as she walked up to his bedside.

"Better," he murmured. She had come to him every day since he had been brought here, always asking him how he was and giving him what updates she could about the affairs of Violet City. When she wasn't with him or Volkner, Hadyn was out checking on their Pokémon, see how well they had healed, exercising the ones that were and offering them reassurances in the way that only she could.

"Lance has been doing a good job," she assured him as she occupied the only seat, which was right beside the bed. "And Erika and Janine have promised to come visit you, hopefully today."

Falkner frowned; he did not want visitors, least of all Gym Leaders that included his judgmental ex.

"It will be good for you." Naturally Hadyn had picked up on his despair.

"I'm a failure," he murmured, "my Gym is in ruins, all my trainers dead and I wasn't here to help them."

Hadyn gave him a sympathetic look. "Falkner no one blames you for any of this, you could not have foreseen it and you did what you could. You defeated them, and you saved your dad."

"Yes he seems so grateful," Falkner grumbled with a despairing look. "None of the other Gym Leaders would have let this happen."

"Falkner," Hadyn addressed him sternly, reaching out to grip his right hand as she did, "you did not let this happen. What happened here was awful but it was not your fault, only Team Rocket were to blame. Don't let yourself feel responsible for their actions, it's too terrible a burden to bear and it's not fair on you, I know, I've been there. I blamed myself for so many things they, for you getting tortured, for Steven getting shot, for his Aggron and Volkner's Raichu getting killed and for so many people getting hurt and killed because they wanted me."

"It wasn't your fault," Falkner murmured.

"No, and this is not yours. Please don't let them win by blaming yourself for this," she begged, "just be strong and get better."

The Gym Leader nodded weakly but said nothing, he just simply lay back against his pillow and shut his eyes. Hadyn waited until the drugs took over once more and he fell into a doze, then she released his hand gently, stood up once more and headed to the hospital's exit, deciding to check on Falkner and Volkner's Pokémon. She wondered how long it would be before they could leave Violet City and worse, how guilty she would feel when they did. She did not want to love Falkner anymore but the truth was she still did, and now when he was so helpless and distraught she wanted to help him despite the fact that he had abandoned her during her most vulnerable moment. Yet, she also wanted to just get on with her life and be with Volkner, her cheeks flushed again at that thought, it was true, she loved Falkner but she did not want to be with him again, she wanted to have a relationship with Volkner. In all this chaos and death though, how was it possible and was it really right of her to be even considering such trivial things? She felt a twinge of guilt at her thoughts.


	52. Chapter 51 Aqua or Magma

_It happened, an update! Sorry it's been so long guys it's just I'm busy writing and editing my own stories and since I'm hoping to get published one day they take priority, also I've been busy trying to improve my art skills. Going to a collective response to the reviews I can't automatically reply to, no these characters probably won't catch a break that would be boring lol, I'm glad you like the doom and gloom, I try to be realistic and I totally agree life isn't all sunshine plus I find depressing scenarios so much easier to write, call me a sadist lol. I actually like writing the love triangle although I've been trying hard not to a) go the way of Twilight, b) have it taking central focus or c) having it become Mary-Sue esq, maybe I've failed for some or all of those points in some opinions, I don't know. For me this fanfic is a mix of all things- romance, action, adventure, horror, grief etc, and it would be too boring and difficult for me to focus on one. Really glad you like the action but it's so tough to write and even harder to come up with believable scenarios for it to take place without being there just for the sake of being there._

_This has indeed become a really long fanfic, not the longest on this site though by no stretch (I've read two with over 70 chapters!) but not as long as I intended it to be either, somehow I just kept going with it. It will be ending soon though, there will be no Sinnoh, Unova or Orange Isles, although I won't rule out a sequel, but let's not get ahead. Many thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs, they are what keep reminding me of this fic and keep it going, and are always appreciated!  
_

* * *

One whole month, Morty was almost mad with despair and rage, how could they have failed to find Steven and the others in a month? Mt. Chimney had been heavily guarded and booby trapped but the psychic, along with Sabrina, Koga, Wallace and Winona, had tried to search it anyway whilst Glacia and Drake had stayed back in case anything ill befell them. They had been forced into several battles and almost been severely injured on several occasions by traps, Pokémon and Team Magma Grunts but in the end they had managed to penetrate the mountain and its maze of caverns. After much wandering and relying on Sabrina's powers they realised that the main force of Team Magma was gone and Steven and the others with them. The remaining Grunts had simply been a diversion. Worse, if Groudon had ever been there, and a large, deep, underground lava pit suggested that he possibly had, he was gone now. When news reports reached them of Phoebe's grandparents having been robbed on Mt. Pyre of a Red Orb they began to fear the worst.

Their only comfort was in knowing that Team Aqua wasn't showing the same success rate. Deep under the waters in a submarine Wallace and the others had spotted a behemoth, a monstrous blue beast that had almost attacked them, Kyogre. Wallace had wanted to battle the Legendary Pokémon and secure it before Team Aqua stood a chance but trying to drive it to a battling ground had failed and it had disappeared to darker depths. Wallace and the others, determined to have some result, had taken the submarine as deep as they dared and found several underwater caverns but none looked big enough to be Kyogre's domain and none showed any signs of Team Aqua. They had had two run ins with small groups of the water based team and had beaten them easily but the members had fled before they could be questioned.

Now they were all currently united in Ever Grande trying to come up with a plan. Hadyn, Volkner, Lance, an insistent Eusine and an eager to help Erika would be arriving tomorrow. Wallace had informed Lance of the grim truth of Steven, Phoebe and Sidney's capture and Lance in turn had informed him of the destruction in Violet City and the imprisonment of a Rocket Executive who had then committed suicide. Lance had left it unsaid that the suicide had happened on the night he was interrogating the prisoner. The Team Rocket presence in Johto began to fall apart with the demise of Archer and that combined with Hadyn's insistence, persuaded Lance that they should go to Hoenn. So he left Karen and Will in charge of Johto, relying on them to crush the remaining Rocket forces whilst the Gym Leaders helped Falkner rebuild Violet City. Bruno and Lorelei he hoped would watch matters in Kanto.

Morty had felt a great sorrow for Falkner when he had learned all that had befallen him and he wished he could be there to help his friend. When Wallace then added that Hadyn and the others were on their way to Hoenn he had filled with fear and concern. Yes the presence of another psychic, a Champion and a Gym Leader would be a great help but it would put Hadyn in danger of catching Team Magma and/or Aqua's attention. He had to suppose though that he and Sabrina were in just as much danger and Steven was Hadyn's brother, of course she would come to his aid. What was he going to tell her? Admit how they had walked into a trap despite his psychic powers, and how he and Koga had effectively abandoned Steven and the others? Would she see it that way? The blonde psychic certainly did.

"We should check out Mt. Chimney again," Winona said anxiously as she paced around the large sitting room they were all gathered in, "I mean there have been no signs of Groudon, so maybe they don't have him yet and it's a big place, we must have missed something."

"We didn't," Sabrina answered coldly. She was standing against the wall with her arms folded and an expression of disinterest on her face.

Winona paused to glare over at the younger woman. "You must have," she snarled.

"If they were there I would have heard their thoughts," Sabrina retorted.

Winona threw her hands up in the air in a gesture of despair. "Well we should question Flannery again," she snapped, "she must know something, she supports them!"

Wallace stepped up to his girlfriend, embracing her gently around the waist in an effort to calm her. "She wouldn't lie about this, it's too serious," he said, "it's one thing to support a cause and quite another to betray your own Champion for it."

"We don't know that she wouldn't," Winona grumbled as she frowned up at him.

"We need a plan," Glacia said calmly. She was sitting at a large, wide, oak desk studying several maps and newspaper snippets. "It's a disgrace to lose half our members to them, it makes us look weak and soon the news will become public and the people will lose even more faith in us. We have to get Steven, Phoebe and Sidney back before that happens."

"You should tell Team Aqua," Sabrina suggested snidely drawing several glowers her way.

"Are you serious?" Drake spluttered. "Ally with the enemy? I admit they have some good goals but their methods are disgusting."

Sabrina shrugged, unfazed by the looks. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that," she said carelessly. "Do you think they want Team Magma to have such an advantage? A Legendary Pokémon, a Champion and two Elite members prisoner. On your own you have failed so maybe you should consider something drastic."

Morty frowned, on the surface it seemed a ridiculous idea but if properly considered, he had to admit it did make sense. Team Aqua and Magma were complete opposites, if one succeeded it would mean devastation for the other, Magma wanted more land, Aqua wanted more water, they were two opposing goals.

"If we did ally with them," Glacia said, more welcoming to the idea than the cursing Winona, "it would give us better numbers, we would be stronger, we would be able to spread out more and search, and we might even have a better idea as to what Team Aqua were up to, though it's not likely they would be too sharing or trustworthy."

"If we go to them they will see we're desperate and weak," Drake argued, "and will probably take advantage of that and try to wipe us out or publicise it to gain more support for themselves."

"It's a risk," Glacia agreed. "We would have to be careful what we told them and what we promised them."

"Promised them?" Wallace echoed as he looked at the older blonde curiously.

Glacia turned round to face him and nodded. "Oh they would expect something in return for their help naturally, and even if it was helping themselves to thwart Magma with us they would still see it as doing us a favour. Not that I'm suggesting we would have to keep our promises, but this could all get complicated fast. Discretion is key of course, if we ally ourselves with Aqua and they think to make that known well then the people will lose faith in us and think we have picked sides. Of course if we don't ally with them we remain with two problems to deal with, two enemies and ourselves severely outnumbered and disadvantaged, and if that is made known, faith will still be lost in us."

"So what, we sell ourselves out?" Winona demanded with a shake of her head. "Steven and the others would never want that!"

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Sabrina remarked unhelpfully.

"Who says Aqua will trust you?" this query came from the sullen Koga who sitting on a chair, slightly hunched forward with his palms pressed together on his lap. "They might think it a ruse or a trap and how will you convince them otherwise?"

"By telling them about Steven, Phoebe and Sidney," Wallace said with a grim, thoughtful expression, "surely trusting them with such delicate information is a sign that it's not a trick."

"Is it?" Koga said as he gave the man a serious stare. "It could simply be a lie to suggest vulnerability, how can you prove otherwise?"

Wallace frowned as Winona pulled away from him and glowered round the room. "Wait, are we considering this?" she demanded. She pointed to Sabrina hatefully with one hand. "A plan from that cold cow who's consistently making it clear that she's not on our side, and everyone is on board?"

Sabrina merely smiled at the accusation whilst Morty frowned. "She's not against us," he pointed out, "and it is a good plan and the best we've had so far."

"You would defend her," Winona fumed with a scowl at the tall psychic, "we all know you're together."

"That hardly matters," Wallace interrupted swiftly before Morty could dispute the claim. "We will vote on it, unless someone can come up with something else?" He looked about the room and no one said anything. "Alright, raise your hand if you are in favour of this plan."

Wallace, Morty, and Glacia all raised their hands. "Against?" Wallace queried. Winona and Drake raised theirs. He looked to Sabrina with a frown. "How can you be abstained from your own plan?" he demanded.

She shook her dark hair casually and grinned at him. "Oh I'm just offering opinions," she mused, "but really your affairs don't concern me."

"Sabrina you said you would help," Morty reminded her with a glance before Winona could curse at her.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, then obviously I am in favour of my plan, okay?"

"Right, then that's four against two," Wallace murmured.

"They shouldn't get to vote," Winona grumbled, "they're not from Hoenn."

"This does concern us though," Morty argued, tiring with Winona's attitude, "Steven is our friend and we care about what happens to Phoebe and Sidney as well and to the people of Hoenn."

"Look," Wallace spoke up again, "the decision is made; we have no other plan so we will go ahead with trying to get Aqua's aid. In the meantime we will keep an eye out for Magma of course, and be wary that they could have Groudon."

Drake muttered something under his breath and Winona cursed again but neither of them protested, accepting Wallace's leadership in Steven's absence as they had always done. "What about the other Gym Leaders?" Winona wondered aloud. "Shouldn't we inform some of them?"

"Well that guy Wattson is probably a Magma sympathiser," Morty said, "his place, Mauville, has a serious land shortage, there are too many people."

"Well Brawly being a surfer is naturally a Team Aqua sympathiser," Glacia commented.

"Indeed," Drake said in a grumble, "I spoke to him last week when I sailed to Dewford Town, the whole island is the same, surfing is the latest fad and of course they want more places to do it so Team Aqua's goal to create that seems appealing. Brawly trains his Pokémon while surfing too so it's important to him and of course he's young, cocky and ready to change the world," he muttered, "the perfect candidate for a Team Aqua sympathiser. Still there's no harm to the boy."

"Would he be able to get us in contact with Team Aqua?" Wallace wondered.

Drake shook his head. "No, I think his support for them is purely verbal."

"Still, it will be good to have his support for our alliance," Glacia said, "it will help strengthen it. Roxanne's too, she's smart, arrogant mind, but certainly smart, she might be able to figure out a way to get us in touch with Aqua."

"What about Norman?" Winona queried.

"Er he has issues with the Pokémon Association," Wallace confessed, "and he won't pick sides, which normally is a good thing but it means he won't support us doing it either."

"Sensible man," Winona said heatedly.

"And Tate and Eliza will support us," Wallace continued, "Steven is from Mossdeep and they idolise him, they would do anything to help him. Plus they're psychic, young yes but great leaders for their age. So we'll tell Brawly, Roxanne and Tate and Eliza but not Wattson, Flannery or Norman, which we must make clear to everyone."

"Well I'll inform Brawly," Drake offered immediately.

"And I will get in contact with Roxanne," Glacia said, "and see if she can put us in contact with Team Aqua or come up with a plan which will help us convince them."

"Great," Wallace said enthusiastically, happy to have a plan at last, "and I will tell Tate and Eliza. Right we will do that now, the sooner the better. We've already wasted a month trying to figure something out, we need to get back our friends and crush Team Magma before it's too late."

* * *

Steven had no idea where he was or how long he had been there. He knew only a few things, that he had been moved, that Team Magma had succeeded with Groudon and that for one reason or another their words and goals were starting to make sense. Over and over he had been subjected to listening to meetings and training sessions amongst their Grunts, Maxie had visited him twice and permitted him to be freed from him bonds. Now at least he could walk about and stretch his limbs even his confides were small and impenetrable. The meetings had stopped for a week, though he was not to know the timescale and he had been abandoned by all save Tabitha, who had informed him fervently of their success with obtaining the Red Orb.

After a time he had even been permitted to see his Armaldo, which looked in good shape. Of course he was not allowed close to the Pokémon but when he did not try to give out any commands, the Pokémon was allowed to stay for a while. Later Tabitha had brought him his Cradily, Skarmory and Metagross, all in good health; though the Grunt had admitted they evidently missed their trainer. All his Pokémon had been happy to see him and none showed any signs of aggression towards his captor prompting him to wonder once more if Team Magma were really that bad.

When Steven asked about the others, Tabitha promised they were fine, kept in good quarters, fed and watered; he assured that none of them or their Pokémon were suffering and that they soon would all be released. When Groudon was ready, Tabitha assured, and when Steven realised that it was all for the greater good, then he would be released.

When Tabitha arrived as expected Steven was restless and walking about the room in a daze. He had no sense of time anymore and no clue as to the state of Hoenn, it was frustrating, maddening even. "Can I leave this room?" he queried Tabitha curiously.

Tabitha smiled back. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he retorted, "but you can't be on your own, security of course."

Steven nodded.

"Well no time like the present, you can come with me." He turned away and rapped the steel door he had come through. It opened and he walked out. Steven hesitated at first, he was used to his confines and this seemed too easy. "Come on," Tabitha urged him with a glance back. He then looked to the Grunts on either side of the door. "You two, with me and Mr. Stone."

Steven stepped out slowly and winced at the lights above him, they were brighter than the ones in his room. He was underground, that much seemed obvious but no longer at Mt. Chimney, these tunnels were cold and there was no dull rumbling of lava. Tabitha led the way on and Steven followed with the Grunts close behind. He glanced about him curiously but saw nothing of note. There were doors, and Grunts, everything looked the same until the tunnel wound to the left and then down into a wider chamber.

There was a gathering of Grunts here listening eagerly to an Executive female, Courtney, informing them of their plan to unleash Groudon in a week. Steven paused to listen but Tabitha turned round and called him on. They exited out the back of the chamber to a tunnel that ran above a powerful river, it churned several feet below them, a black winding death full of who knew what Pokémon. Steven glanced at it briefly, a few weeks ago he might have contemplated jumping but now the thought never even crossed his mind.

Tabitha slowed his pace so that he and the Champion were side by side. "We're training Groudon with the Red Orb," he explained, "soon the Pokémon will be tame, and then we will use it to help us create more land. Think what good that will mean," he said eagerly, "no more overcrowding for people or Pokémon, no more trees and beautiful landscapes being sacrificed for more buildings, no more Pokémon being cruelly wiped out for space or finding themselves forced from the wild and into captivity. With more land there will be peaceful co-existence, it will be a struggle yes but for peace it's worth it."

"Peace?" Steven echoed dumbly. Were Team Magma about peace? He hadn't thought so but then, perhaps he had misunderstood.

Tabitha nodded eagerly. "Yes, I've told you before, peace is what we're about Steven, we're not terrorists like the media claims. Yes our means can be violent but they have to be, for the greater good. If we could do it another way we would, but one must take action if one wants their goals to succeed. Now that we have the orb and Groudon the hard part is over and the worst of it is out of the way. You could join us you know, with the Champion by our side the people won't resist and if they don't resist then why should there be violence?"

"If I join you there won't be violence?" Steven queried doubtfully. He had thought about it in his darker moments of captivity, surrender, if it meant freedom for his friends and Pokémon and peace for everyone else.

"Exactly," Tabitha said brightly, "people look to you for guidance, and you want to guide them well don't you? Well this way you'll be ensuring they have peace without pain. There will be more land for everyone and people and Pokémon alike with remember that you made this decision, that you chose the right way."

Steven halted for a moment, his head was beginning to throb again, something was niggling at it but he couldn't think what. Hadn't he always been trying to find a peaceful answer to things? Hadn't he tried to keep his sister safe? His people? He had let them down, abandoned them, he had lost Hadyn. "I want my friends safe," he murmured, "and my sister, I want a home for her where she isn't in danger, where no one is in danger."

"Well you will have that," Tabitha said reassuringly, "I promise. We have no cause to hurt you, your family or anyone else; it's not what we want. This violence, it's just what has happened, Team Aqua haven't made things easy for us, they force us into conflict with them, which is awful for everyone, we know but what can we do? Just ignore them? Let them walk all over us? Then the lands will be flooded and everyone and everything will drown, it's madness. Do see that when we're violent it's to stop that? We're the only ones that can stop them you know."

Steven nodded and Tabitha's smile widened. "Can I see my friends?" Steven queried.

"Not yet," Tabitha said carefully, "but soon, I promise. Anyway, we'll go back now, there's so much to do, but think about it Steven, you could be helping us now, you and your Pokémon, side by side, leading Hoenn to peace."

Steven said nothing.


End file.
